Naruto: A Better Life
by Durphey21
Summary: What would happen if one night on his 6th birthday a Mysterious Missing ninja comes across naruto being almost killed...what if that man saved him and became his first friend? well you'll have to read to find out. My first fic. rated M for future lemons. NarutoXFemHakuXslight Harem
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not Own naruto or any of its characters.

This story will center around Naruto and an OC of my own creation and will fallow cannon mostly...this will be a NarutoXFemHaku and OCXAnko story.

"..."Normal Speech

_"..."Human thoughts/flashbacks._

**"..."Tailed beast/Summon speech**

_**"..."Tailed beast/ Summon Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival.**

In the Shinobi world there are many nations and villages but there are five that stand above the rest, five that hold the title of greatest. Those five villages are called Iwa, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and the greatest village of all Konoha. And it is here in Konoha or the village hidden within the leaves that our story takes place. It is a chilly night in the usually warm country of fire where the hidden leaf resides and within the village a celebration takes place for today is October 10th, it is the day that the village's beloved 4th Hokage defeated a monster of immeasurable power known as the Kyubbi-No-Yoko or 9 Tailed fox 6 years ago, the day the 4th gave his life for his village.

* * *

Every year since the beasts defeat a festival has been thrown to commemorate its defeat and the sacrifice of the 4th Hokage, it is a day of fun, laughter, drinking, games, and food for everyone, everyone that is except one little boy a little boy with sun kissed blonde hair, tan skin, big, bright blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks, this boys name is Naruto Uzumaki and today is his birthday, and while normally on ones birthday they're surrounded by loved ones and given a party and gifts and cake that is not the case for little Naruto. No every year Naruto fears his birthday because it is the worst day of the year for him, it is bad for him because he is an orphan with no family, it is bad for him because every year on this day the villagers and even some Shinobi gather together to beat him and attempt to kill him and tonight is no exception. We find young Naruto running through the village as fast as his little legs will carry him, and behind him we find a mob made up of mostly drunk Civilians and one or two chunin level ninja, as they chase him the ninja throw Kunai and Shuriken at him attempting to impale him but in their drunken state they continually miss. "_why? Why do they hate me? Why do they treat me so bad every year on my birthday? What did I ever do to them to deserve any of this? They say I've killed people but I've never done any of the things they accuse me of. I wish they'd just leave me alone._" Little Naruto thinks to himself as he turns down an alleyway and heads for the biggest park in the village with the mob right on his tail.

* * *

Meanwhile while Naruto is being chased by the mob a figure is entering the village gates, unnoticed by the Ninja guarding the gates due to being passed out drunk, this figure is shaped like a man whose height stands at 5'11, and whose build seems to be strong yet lithe, he wears a long red cloak that goes down to his feet and a hood that covers the whole of his head and face, on his back rests what seems to be a mass of Bandages with a Hilt sticking out over his right shoulder. This man walks right past the guards sparing them only a momentary glance but a glance that speaks of his disappointment in the security of this village. As the unidentified man walks through the Leaf village on his way towards the Hokage tower his highly developed sense of hearing picks up ruckus coming from the left of him in the direction of what seems like a beautiful park. Deciding to pique his curiosity he heads that way to see what all the commotion is about when he arrives what he sees causes him RAGE. There in the middle of the park is a mob of civilians and 5 Ninja all gathered around taking turns beating a Small Child with Blonde hair who is curled up in a ball trying to just get through the attack.

* * *

As The stranger is watching, Naruto is laying on the ground balled up crying silent tears, wishing for the beating to just end, when suddenly one of the Ninja speaks up "I think its time to end this demons presence in our village once and for all!" he gets a round of cheers from everyone in the mob at that, as he takes out a Kunai knife and raises it above his head he says "now Die Demon Scum! Die Like all our loved ones you killed, and die like our Beloved 4th Hokage!" as the kunai begins descending upon him Naruto is having and internal conversation "_well I guess this is it…at least there wont be any more beatings, at least I wont get glared at or called demon anymore. Maybe in the other world I'll finally find out who my parents are and they'll welcome me with open arms and give me love…Sorry I wont be around to fulfill my promise of becoming Hokage Jiji…goodbye."_

* * *

As the kunai draws ever closer to the child the mysterious man takes action with speeds only a Seasoned Ninja could possess the cloaked man appears and grips the arm the ninja has the kunai in stopping it 3 feet above Naruto, the chunin follows the hand stopping him to the man it belongs to and glares at him "what are you doing? Let me go so I can end this demons life!" the man glares back at him from behind his hood and releases a bit of Killing Intent which causes all the civilians to cower in fear and all the ninja present to begin sweating, the man replies in an icy tone "I think what I'm doing is plain as day! I am stopping you from killing a small innocent child. you say this child is a demon? Well I say he is not, I say that the only demons here are all of YOU! Because only someone who is pure evil would abuse and attempt to kill a child who can be no older then 6!" the stranger squeezes the chunin's wrist and all present hear it snap, as the chunin drops the kunai and howls in pain, the stranger quickly releases his wrist and does a roundhouse kick to the chunin's head sending him flying into a park bench unconscious.

* * *

The stranger turns to see the other 4 Ninja beginning to surround him with angry looks on their faces, he looks at each one in turn and speaks "from this point on if any of you want to get to the boy you have to go through ME!…and trust me when I say each of you will only end up like your friend. So I suggest you back off before you get seriously hurt." The 4 chunin scoff at this and each one begins a string of hand seals. The one on his left calls out "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" then one to the right calls out "Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder" the one behind him calls out "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutus!" and the one in front calls out "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb!" as the 4 incredibly dangerous and deadly attacks come at the stranger he remains completely calm, bending down to pick up Naruto, he looks on as each attack gets closer then suddenly…BOOOM!….a huge explosion rocks the park as all 4 attacks collide on the spot where the stranger and the boy once stood. The chunin smile and start laughing "Hahahaha 2 for the price of 1 not only did we kill that Demon loving scum, but the demon itself as well!" their celebration is cut short however as when the smoke from the explosion clears they see not 2 charred and mangled bodies but nothing but charred wood. "damn it that demon lover used a Substitution! We have to find him before…GAHH" the chunin never finishes his sentence as a Kunai is shoved through his throat, he falls dead to reveal the mysterious stranger who is now Missing his Cloak so all can see his entire figure.

* * *

He is a young man no older then 17 with Blonde hair that is swept back and icy blue eyes, wearing a Black shirt with mesh armor underneath it, Red ANBU style pants with multiple pockets, a kunai and shuriken holster on each leg, Black Combat boots, and the huge bandaged thing still on his back, his only other defining feature is the headband he wears around his Left Bicep it carries the Symbol of the Kiri, the hidden mist village, but has a slash going through it. Each of the three remaining Chunin look at this man and they realize that he is a missing ninja from the Hidden mist, they look at one another then back at him, one gets the courage to ask "You're a Mist missing Nin, what are you doing here in the leaf? And for that matter why are you Defending that little demon? You should just hand him over and we may forget you killed one of ours and let you go with your life mist ninja" the man looks them over and replies "my name Is Adam and my business in the leaf village is not your concern. As for why I'm helping the boy, lets just say I hate people who gang up on defenseless women or children and think they're big and bad. You all have one last chance give up and run away and you will live, don't and well…you'll all die tonight" the three chunin look at him like he grew a second head and the middle one speaks up "You must be confused, there are three of us and only 1 of you, we are all chunin level ninja of the leaf and your Most likely nothing more then some Low level mist ninja who ran away because he couldn't cut it. We'll show you what happens to low levels who think they have what it takes to beat leaf Shinobi!" and they all begin to make hand seals once again, However faster then any of them can follow Adam makes his own hand seals and as he finishes he calls out "Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!" as he finishes calling out his Jutsu a large volume of water is released from his mouth and surges up like a wave and rushes the three chunin faster then they can move, the wave swallows up all three and crushes each of them under the pressure of it, after a minuet the water recedes and leaves the 3 chunin laying on the ground broken and beaten, but alive, Adam then turns to the civilians and glares at them causing them all to run away in fear. He turns to where he left Naruto in the bushes and retrieves the boy who has passed out. As he exit's the brush he is surrounded by 8 people all wearing animal masks, these people are the Leaf's Elite Ninja the ANBU black ops.

* * *

The ANBU with a Dog mask steps forward to speak "Mist village Shinobi by order of the 3rd Hokage you are ordered to give Naruto Uzumaki to us and surrender yourself to be brought before lord Hokage himself to ascertain your reasons for entering the Hidden Leaf." Adam looks over all the ANBU present and knows that if he really wanted to he could defeat them all quite quickly and easily however he was originally headed towards the Hokage's tower to speak with the 3rd so he stares back at the Dog masked ANBU and replies" I will go to Speak with the 3rd Hokage willingly…however I will not hand this boy over to any of you…I saved his life from 5 chunin of your village and 30 civilians if it wasn't for me he would be dead so it occurs to me that you ANBU can not be trusted to keep this kid safe so until I'm proven otherwise the boy will not leave my sight, now lead me to the Hokage's office_**." **_He gives them a look that tells them he's serious and the Dog ANBU nods his head signaling for the others to back off for the time being. Dog escorts Adam directly to the Hokage's office when he knocks they hear a "come in Dog" and enter the office, the office is pretty plain, the wall paper is in greens and browns, the floor is made of hard wood, on one wall hags the pictures of all the previous Hokage, on another sit's a Book self filled to the brim with tomes that look very old, in the center of the room towards the only window in the room sits an oak desk littered with papers and documents, sitting in the chair behind the desk is an old man in white robes with a hat on his head with the kanji for fire emblazoned on the front of it, this man is Hiruzen Sarutobi The man known as the Kami-no-Shinobi or God of Shinobi, and the 3rd Hokage of the leaf, a man in his 60s with a Grey goatee and many wrinkles on his face, Sarutobi looks up at his guests and notices Naruto in Adam's arms, he levels a hard look towards the man holding the boy he considers like a grandson but speaks none the less "Dog thank you for bringing this man here you are excused for now" Dog bows and vanishes

* * *

the old hokage looks at Adam and says "Now who are you? Why have you come to my village? And why did you protect and continue to protect Naruto?" Adam looks at the only couch in the room and sets little Naruto down upon it, he then turns back to the old hokage and bows "My name is Adam Durphey, of the Durphey clan of the Mist, former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū or 7 Shinobi swordsman of the Mist" To say that Sarutobi was shocked would be an understatement, here standing in front of him is one of the greatest Shinobi swordsman in the world and one who no doubt is no older then 18, Sarutobi quickly recomposes himself and asks "and what is an S-rank missing ninja of the Hidden mist Doing in the leaf?" Adam stands straight and answers "I've come to the Leaf to get in touch with my father who is a Leaf Shinobi." this surprises Sarutobi because he had no knowledge that any of his Shinobi had fathered any children in other village and so he had to ask "and who would that leaf Shinobi happen to be?" Adam looks him straight in the eye and replies "Yusuke Uchiha." this Stuns Sarutobi to find out that one of the Greatest ninja that the uchiha clan has ever produced since the time of Madara Uchiha, a ninja on par with his 3 students the Legendary Sannin could have fathered a child out of wedlock with a woman from the Durphey clan of mist. And so he asks "are you certain Yusuke Uchiha is your father?" Adam looks at him for a moment and then closes his eyes when he reopens them what Sarutobi sees almost causes him to shit himself, Adam's eyes have changed from their normal icy blue to Red, with three comma like markings in each eye, what he's staring into now is the Sharingan, the dojutsu of the Uchiha Clan, it shows him undisputable proof that Adam is of Uchiha Blood.

* * *

Sarutobi swallows hard then speaks again "I see…well before I allow you to walk around freely in my village you will have to sit and talk with the T&I department…protocol you understand I'm sure." Adam's eyes turn blue again and he nods "yes I understand, believe it or not I didn't come here to cause trouble and I appologize for the ninja I injured and for the one I killed Lord hokage." the old man just waves him off and replies" think nothing of it, your actions were in protection of Naruto so I can over look it…however I am curious as to why you saved him, you're a ninja of another nation, you don't even know him and yet you put yourself in harms way to help him when most would have just ignored his plight so why?" Adam looks back to the boy for a moment then back at the old hokage, who for the briefest of moments sees pain and hurt in his eyes but then nothing as he begins to speak

* * *

"I saved him because I know what its like to be surrounded by civilians and ninja and be beaten and not be able to defend yourself properly…I know what its like to cry yourself to sleep at night because no one cares for you except your mother…to be hated and despised by an entire villages population including your own clan for something that is not within your control…" Sarutobi looks at him sees beneath his words "the Sharingan…you were hated for the uchiha blood you carry weren't you?" He nods and responds "yes I awakened the Sharingan at 3 years old, graduated from the mist academy at 5, made chunin at 7, Jonin at 10, at 13 I become a 7 swordsman, and at 15 I fought and defeated the 4th Mizukage, but allowed him to live which is why I'm now labeled as an S-Rank missing ninja…The boy though, the hate directed at him is for another reason…the chunin kept calling him a demon…there can only be one reason for that…he is a Jinchuriki isn't he?" Sarutobi tenses at this question but nods and responds none the less "yes…he holds with in him a great burden and most of this village knows, however instead of seeing him as the hero he is they see him as the demon in human form. I have attempted to give him some sembalence of a normal life, made a law that it was forbidden to speak of it to those who didn't already know, a law that is punishable by death…however the villagers and even some ninja still find ways around my law…they abuse him, most shops refuse him service, parents keep their children away from him making it impossible for him to make friends, and theres only so much time I myself can spend with him. Normally I post ANBU to guard him but it seems tonight the ANBU assigned to his watch turned their backs and they shall be delt with..now that you know what do you plan to do with this Knowledge?" Adam shakes his head and replies "Nothing….I'm not going to harm him….not going to steal him…but I will do my best to watch out for him however long I'm in this village….I will be his friend….no child should have to suffer what he has to suffer…and any ninja that is foolish enough to believe he is the Kunai and not the Scroll should not be a ninja in the first place. I guess I'll leave him in your care now Lord Hokage and allow your ANBU to take me to T&I for that talk…the sooner I can get that over with the sooner I can go find my father and introduce myself."

* * *

Sarutobi Sighs and smiles one of his big grandfatherly Smiles and replies "ah that is true very well, CAT!" just then A woman wearing a Cat Mask materializes out of the shadows kneeling in front of the hokage's desk "Yes Lord Hokage" the old man smiles again "Cat I'd like you to Escort Mr. Durphey here to T&I…have Ibiki and Anko question him thoroughly and once they have finished have them bring him back to my office along with their report on their findings" Cat nods and bows "Yes lord Hokage it will be done." she turns to Adam and says "You come with me" and she heads out the door, Adam nods and follows her out leaving the old hokage alone in his office save one sleeping boy. Sarutobi stands from his desk and walks over to the couch Naruto is on, he places his hand on the sleeping blondes head and says "Naruto my boy…I'm so sorry that I havent been able to protect you in the way I should…from now on I'll try harder to make sure your not harmed." he gently picks the boy up and Body Flickers out of his office, arriving at a run down old apartment building he heads up the creaking steps to the 3rd and last floor of the complex to Apartment number 12, he arrives to find the lock has been broken again and Sighs, he enters the small apartment which is littered with scrolls and instant ramen cups and heads towards the small bedroom in the apartment, he lays the blonde down and covers him up, smiling at him one more time and walks out of the apartment, he puts up Privacy and security wards on the door before body flickering back to his Office where he plops down into his chair and sighs for what seems the 100th time that night "well should he pass Ibiki and Anko's Questioning then Adam Durphey will certainly make this village a bit more Interesting….I cant wait to see what kind of uproar his presence will cause." and as the old man looks out at the face of his Successor/Predecessor he smirks thinking of the young blonde man who stirred up quite the commotion when he become Hokage and feels hopeful for the future of said man's Only son.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this story...please read and review and please no Flames. but any suggestions will be welocome. i'll try to update this story as much as possible. this after all my FIRST story so please be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any of its characters i do how ever own any an all OCs i put into this story.

"..."Normal/Human Speaking

"_..." Human thoughts_

**"I'm going to devour you!" Tailed beast/ Summon speaking**

_**"foolish Human" Tailed beast/ Summon Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 2. Meetings**

Time skip 6 hours later

6 hours have passed since Adam Durphey entered the Hidden leaf village, 6 hours since he saved the life of the young Jinchuriki of the 9-tailed fox Naruto Uzumaki, 6 hours since he first met with the hokage, and 6 hours since his interrogation started and that's where we find the young man now, in one of the many interrogation rooms within the T&I department, sitting in a chair at a table facing a Scarred, Stone faced man in a black leather trench coat, this man is Ibiki Morino head of the ANBU's Torture and Interrogation division, and to most he is Intimidating standing 6'3 and weighing 194lbs he's been known to strike fear in the hearts of even the most battle hardened Shinobi, but not Adam Durphey who in his short 17 years of life has seen it all and don't it all, also another reason Adam is not intimidated is because of the woman sitting next to Ibiki, she could be considered Beautiful, gorgeous even, with her long violet hair pulled up into a Pineapple shaped pony tail, her pupiless brown eyes, and her beautiful C-Cup breast that are covered only by a Mesh body suit and a long brown trench coat, she stands at 5'5 and from a glance weighs approximately 105lbs, she has a short orange skirt on and is wearing shin guards over her black heeled Shinobi sandals, she is Anko Mitarashi the Deputy head of T&I also know around the village as the Snake bitch or the snake whore, a Special Jonin and one of the 4 ice queens of the leaf.

* * *

Why would her presence be causing Adam not to be frightened by Ibiki, the simple answer is because he's distracted by her beauty and the way she keeps flirting with him "I bet you have some of the tastiest blood I've ever had tell me is your blood as tasty as you look?"-Anko. "why don't you come over here and find out? Maybe we could exchange blood, because I'm fairly certain that a beautiful Flower such as yourself is filled with a delicious nectar"-Adam, as he winks at her, she blushes slightly. Ibiki Clears his throat and says "Anko if you don't mind we've been here 6 hours and only found out about the first 9 years of his life and have yet to find out why he attacked his Kage and if he plans to Attack ours anytime soon. You can continue to flirt with him later…hell after we're done feel free to take him home and jump his bones if you want…just let me finish questioning him" Anko flushes red at Ibiki's innuendo but quickly pouts and nods at her boss, Ibiki turns to Adam and begins speaking to him again "Alright Durphey now while finding out a little of your history has been good I need the pertinent information first, why did you attack the Mizukage thus making yourself a Missing ninja? Why are you here in the leaf? And what are your intentions here" Adam looks at Ibiki right in the eye and replies "the reason I attacked Yagura is because he had my best friend killed, a best friend who died in my arms so I wanted revenge. So I trained for a year to beat him and when the time came I fought him at his fullest power and won, but I couldn't bring myself to kill him so I left. As for why I'm in the leaf its like I told Lord Sarutobi, I'm here to introduce myself to and connect with my Father Yusuke Uchiha, my intentions are to form a bond with my father whom I've never known and if he has a wife and any children a bond with them. I Also Intend to become The Friend of Naruto Uzumaki because he and I have similar backgrounds…both hated by our village for stupid reasons. Other then that I want to be left in peace, I wont harm any civilian, and any ninja who dares to touch me will end up in traction no exceptions, I don't care what rank they are, or what clan they come from, if they attempt to harm me then they will be hospitalized. other then that…maybe I'll be looking for a Woman who can love me for what I am and settle down with her.." he looks at Anko briefly at that last part and then back at Ibiki "if you don't believe any of what I've said then I'll gladly allow one of your mind walkers into my head to look at my memories. All I want is to meet my father and get to know him."

* * *

Ibiki nods to Adam and says "Theres no need for that…I can tell when someone is lying through their eyes and heart beats, and your eyes never clouded or flickered once, I didn't hear your heartbeat increase at all which usually indicates Lying so I know everything you've said is true. Alright this interrogation is over I will write up my report and then you and myself will head to the Hokage's office to give him your evaluation. Anko your dismissed, go home and get some rest" Ibiki then stands up and walks around taking the Chakra draining cuffs off of Adam and helps him stand, Anko looks at the both of them before smiling a Manacle Smile and saying "Oh I'll go home and rest alright, but in the meantime don't you go getting yourself into in trouble Mist boy, cus I want to play with you a little while your around." she winks at Adam and then walks out swaying her hips Seductively, Ibiki shakes his head and looks at the Young man "You've unleashed a monster into your life kid…flirting with her has only painted a target on your back and she wont stop till she has you right where she wants you and theres no telling where that is." Adam merely Chuckles and replies "tell you the truth I wouldn't mind being right where she wants me…she's a Gorgeous woman with a great sense of humor….and plus I know the craziness is just a mask she wears to hide her pain, I could see it in her eyes, she knows the same pain the me and Naruto know…if theres any woman out there who could be my kindred spirit I think its Anko Mitarashi." Ibiki shakes his head and Leads Adam out of the Interrogation department.

* * *

Meanwhile while Adam is busy with Ibiki our favorite Blonde Jinchuriki Is waking up because of a loud ringing in his ears, he turns and bashes the noisy alarm clock with his pillow a few times, after it stops making noise he groans and sits up rubbing his eyes "ugh where am I? what time is it?" he turns to look at the alarm clock which reads 6am, then he takes a good look around him and realizes he's in his apartment, in his bedroom "How'd I end up here? I can feel all the dry blood so I know the beating wasn't a dream…must have been Hokage-Jiji who saved me again and decided to bring me home…I should go thank him but I don't wanna bug him…so I think I'll go shower and then try to train!" Naruto jumps out of bed, strips off his ripped, tattered, and covered in dirt and blood clothing and heads into the bathroom with a towel, he finds that once again theres no hot water so he takes a cold shower, now most people in the village think that Naruto is an idiot because that's how he presents himself to the village, however Naruto is not an idiot, infact one could say he's a Genius, Naruto knows that the reason the villagers hate him has something to do with the 9-Tails, but he thinks its only because he was born on the exact same day the 9-Tails attacked and so since they cant vent their anger on the monster itself they vent it on the one child born on the day it attacked.

* * *

Naruto finishes his shower and dries off with the towel, then he wraps it around his waist as he brushes his teeth, after brushing his teeth he runs into his room to get dressed, he puts on a pair of boxers, then over the boxers he throws on a pair of Brownish khaki shorts, a white T-Shirt with the leaf symbol on the front and over that a Dark Orange and blue Hooded vest, he walks into his kitchen and grabs a cup of instant ramen, he puts some water in it and throws it into the microwave for 3 minuets, once its done he takes it out and eats it quickly, he then tosses the container in the trash, picks up one of the many scrolls laying on the floor and heads for the door, he stops for a second to put on his sandals and then he leaves his apartment, as he walks through the village towards his own private place to train he receives the normal glares and muttered words behind his back, and as much as he wants to scowl at all of them he doesn't he just continues to walk with a big goofy grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Eventually he reaches a secluded spot in the woods of the park, a place he's come to since he was 4 years old and first told the 3rd hokage that he would one day take the hat from him, this is his private training ground, he looks around to make sure no ones been there since he was last there real quick, confirming that he's the only one who been there he takes the scroll he brought with him from home out of his hoodie and begins to read it, on the scroll is the title "_Taijutsu for Beginners"_ it's a scroll detailing hand to hand combat for beginners, and it's the scroll he's been working on for the last 5 months, so far he's gotten all the katas in the scroll down except for the last Tier, and so before he begins he does some light warm ups, stretches, 30 pushups, 30 sit-ups, 30 Jumping jacks, and 30 toe touches, after that he begins going through all the katas he's learned thus far before moving onto the final set in the scroll. After 4 hours of Practicing his Taijutsu he feels that he's gotten the last set of katas down so he stops to take a break, wiping the sweat from his brow with his hoodie he proceeds out of the training ground and heads towards his favorite restaurant in town Ichiraku Ramen stand.

* * *

When he arrives he calls out "Hey Ayame-Neechan, Teuchi-ojisan!" A girl with brown hair and brown eyes comes out from the back of the shop and rushes Naruto pulling him into a crushing hug "Naruto-Kun! I'm so happy to see that your ok! When you didn't come by for your normal bowls of birthday ramen yesterday me and dad thought something bad might of happened to you!" Naruto smiles sheepishly and replies "Ayame-nee…cant breath"..Ayame realizing shes crushing the air from Naruto releases him but gives him a look that say she wants answers so after catching his breath he tells her "sorry about that Ayame-Neechan…but a bunch of villagers and a couple ninja started chasing me when I was on my way here, then they beat me up like usual, buts it ok cus Hokage-Jiji saved me again, so now I'm here for that ramen I missed out on yesterday!" he says with a huge smile to which ayame looks sad for a moment then shakes her head and asks "Ok Naruto what will it be today?" Naruto thinks for a moment and replies"2 Miso to start, followed by 2 Beef, and then 2 chicken ramen please" ayame nods and yells back to her Father Teuchi "dad we got an order up, 2 miso, 2 beef, and 2 chicken!" Teuchi Ichiraku comes out from the back with a grin on his face, hes an older man prolly in his late 30s, wearing a white shirt, white pants, an apron, and a chef hat "so I take it Naruto has finally shown up for his birthday ramen?" he looks to see said boy sitting on his usual stool smiling "yep, well hello Naruto how is our Number 1 customer doing today?" he asks Naruto who smiles and replies "I'm doing great today Teuchi-Ojisan just taking a break from training to be an Awesome ninja someday to get the best ramen in the entire universe!" Teuchi lets out a hearty laugh and replies "well thank you for that complement Naruto, I'll get started on your ramen right away" he turns to the kitchen and begins preparing the Miso ramen, while hes doing that Ayame and Naruto are stitting and talking, eventually he sets the first bowl down in front of Naruto and says "here you go Naruto your first bowl, and since you didn't come in yesterday first 10 bowls are on the house today. Happy 6th birthday Naruto" Naruto looks up with tears in his eyes and replies "Thank you Teuchi-Ojisan! You're the best! Believe it!"

* * *

as Naruto is sitting at Ichiraku eating his ramen Adam Durphey is once again in the Hokage's office listening to Ibiki give his report to the old man. "And so after 6 hours straight of interrogation I have concluded that Adam Durphey is infact here to get to know his father, that his attack on the Mizukage while stupid was for a noble reason, and that he poses no threat to the leaf village as whole or to you yourself Lord Hokage"…Sarutobi takes a hit off his Pipe and looks at the man in front of him and nods "very well, thank you for your work Ibiki you may return to your department now" Ibiki merely nods to his leader and walks out leaving the aged Kage alone with a Ninja who is above Kage level. Sarutobi takes another long drag from his pipe and blows the smoke out "well since you have passed Ibiki's evaluation I give you permission to go and introduce yourself to your father, if you wish I will set you up with a hotel room to stay in for as long as you are in the leaf…or an apartment your choice…I will set up a day later in the week for you to formally meet Naruto and let him know that you saved his life the other night, but other then that your free to go, I wish you luck with Yusuke, though I'm certain you wont need it considering that Yusuke is a good man, not as arrogant as the rest of his clan so I don't think he'll have problems accepting you…all the same if he does your free to leave the village at your own leisure." Adam nods and replies "Thank you Lord Sarutobi, I look forward to spending quite a bit of time within the leaf…and who knows if things work out with my father I may consider joining the leaf's Shinobi forces in the future…though I wouldn't hold your breath on that one if I were you." he bows to Sarutobi one last time and then uses a water body Flicker to leave the hokage's office.

* * *

Adam arrives at the entrence to the Uchiha district within 2 minuets as he approchese he is stopped by the two Uchiha guarding the Gate "halt, State your name and business within the District of the Uchiha Clan!" he looks at the one to his left who spoke and replies "My Name is Adam Durphey and my business is with Yusuke Uchiha, so please allow me to pass, I'm not here to cause trouble" The guard to the right scoffs and replies "no person is allowed within the uchiha clan district without the express permission of Fugaku-Sama, so unless you have his approval then you cannot enter so best be on your way." Adam controls his rage and closes his eyes when he reopens them he looks at the guards with his Sharingan activated and replies "you will allow me entrance to this compound so that I may see My Father, for if you do not then I will be forced to knock you out and walk in of my own volition." The two guards are Stunned that a someone who is a Non Uchiha has the Sharingan, and fully matured at that, they activate their own Sharingans and glare at Adam "How did a non uchiha get the Sharingan? Who did you steal it from?" Adam growls at the guards and replies "I just told you I wish to see my father Yusuke Uchiha, he is how I got my Sharingan, I inherited it from him! Now let me pass!" The two guards not believing him begin to get into their fighting stances when a voice comes from behind them.

* * *

It's the voice of a young Teenage male "what is going on here?" the guards and Adam each turn to look at the holder of the voice and the guards immediately straighten up and Kneel replying "Nothing Itachi-Sama, this non Uchiha posses the Sharingan and is claiming that Yusuke Uchiha is his father, nothing we cannot handle" the now identified Itachi looks at the guards then looks at Adam with his fully matured Sharingan still active and replies "allow him Entrance, he clearly has the Sharingan and its clearly natural if its not exhausting him." the guards look up in shock "but Itachi-Sama your father said not to allow anyone without his express permission into the clan compound." Itachi looks at the guard and replies "I will take full responsibility for him, and I will lead him to Uncle Yusuke…if my father has a problem then I shall be the one to blame not either of you, now let him pass" the guards look at each other before looking back to Itachi and noding their heads, they allow Adam to pass and as he walks up to Itachi his eyes turn back to blue and he replies "Thank you for the assistance Itachi was it?" Itachi is a young man with long black hair tied into a small poney tail, he wears a black Shinobi outfit with mesh armor underneath, and black Shinobi sandals, on the back of his shirt is the Uchiha Clan symbol of a fan, Itachi looks at adam and replies "no need for thanks…please follow me and I will lead you to Yusuke Uchiha and his family" The Boy turns and begins to walk down the road, Adam decides to follow him.

* * *

They travel in silence for 10 minuets until Itachi suddenly Stops in front of a nice 2 story home painted in red on the outside with an Black wolf Painted on the outer wall of the home "this is the Home of Yusuke and Keiko Uchiha and their Family…I wish you luck and hope to see you again, good day to you" Itachi turns and starts walking off but stops abruptly and turns back and says "I never got your name, I Am Itachi Uchiha and you are?" Adam looks at him and then answers "my name is Adam Durphey and thank you for leading the way" Itachi simply nods and walks off, Adam turns back to the house and feels a great sense of nurvousness however he knows he must introduce himself so he steels his nerves and walks up to the front door, where he knocks on it 3 times from inside he hears what sounds like a womans voice say "Hold on just a Minuet".

* * *

So he stands waiting until the door Swings open to show a Beautiful woman with Long reddish Brown hair and Amber eyes, she blinks at Adam a moment then smiles and asks "yes? How can I help you?" Adam bows to her and asks "Hello ma'am I was wondering if there was a Yusuke Uchiha here and if so might I be able to talk to him please?" The woman blinks but continues to smile and answers "why yes Yusuke is here, hes my husband, I'm Keiko Uchiha and sure you can talk to him just a moment" she turns and yells into the house "Yusuke Theres a young man here to see you!" a moment later she gets a reply "Alright Keiko! Tell him to hold on and I'll be there in just a moment!" she turns back to him and says "he'll be here in a moment, for the time being though come in, no sense standing outside and letting the flies in" she grabs him by the arm and pulls him inside the house, as she closes the door behind him she turns to him and motions for him to take his shoes off and follow her, which he complies, as they walk towards the kitchen/dinning room Adam takes notice of the interior of the house, its painted in warm , homey colors of creams and blues, he notices on a hallway table a picture of a family, in the picture is Keiko, shes standing next to a tall man with Black hair and black eyes, with 4 children 2 boys and two girls they look like a happy family, as they enter the kitchen she has him sit and offers him tea which he accepts, a moment later he hears the mans voice again "Keiko where are you?" she replies "we're in the Kitchen dear" Adam turns to see the man enter the kitchen he notices that it's the same man from the photograph he looks at Adam and asks "so are you the young man who wants to speak to me? I'm Yusuke Uchiha what can I do for you?" Adam sets his cup down, stands and looks at Yusuke and replies "Its nice to finally meet you, I'm Adam Durphey, and I'm Your Son" this gets two reactions, Keiko spits out her Tea and starts coughing, Yusuke stares at the boy dumb struck and replies "my Son?" Adam nods and replies "yes yours, and Saki Durphey's…I'm your Bastard" this causes Keiko to feint and Yuske to think "_well shit things just got complicated now_" the two male occupants of the room could only stare at each other and wonder…What next.

* * *

And Cut, i realize that most of this chapter was about my OC but thats what the Meetings title was about, his meetings with Ibiki, the Hokage, impromptu meeting with Itachi, and his meeting with his father Yusuke Uchiha who i dont know if he ever actually existed but in my story he does for the purpose of being my OC's dad. Now next chapter may not be up for a few days, today is my brithday so i wont be able to write anything more, to busy however the next chapter will have a mild sized Time Skip, dont worry tho i'll be sure to put in some short flash backs of what happend in that time. anyway untill next time peace. and remember to read and review.


	3. Chapter 3 Brothers

**Chapter 3: Brothers**

Time Skip 6 Months.

It's a Crisp Warm April morning in the Hidden Leaf village, civilians and ninja alike going about their daily routines, However in one private training ground stands two people, the first and older one Is a tall young man with swept back blonde hair and blue eyes, with an Enormous Sword strapped to his back, this person is Adam Durphey who has now been in the Hidden leaf for 6months, the second is much shorter, with Spiky Blonde hair and blue eyes with 6 whisker like birth marks on his cheeks, this little boy is Naruto Uzumaki the leafs little pariah and the Jinchuriki of the 9-tails. Why might you ask are these two standing alone together in a Training ground, well the simple answer is that for the past 5 months Adam has been helping Naruto with his training as a Shinobi, ever since Adam and Naruto met for the first time a week after he saved Naruto's life he's made Naruto his unofficial little brother to say their first meeting was interesting would be putting it mildly.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Its been 1 week since the day Adam Durphey first came to the leaf, one week since he first met not only His father but his cousin Itachi Uchiha. In the last week Adam has talked with Yusuke about how he came to be in the leaf and Yusuke proved the hokage correct when he accepted him as his oldest son, Since then he's been getting closer to Keiko and his half brothers Kisuke and Ichigo along with his Half Sisters Rangiku and Orihime. He's also met with the head of the Uchiha Clan, his fathers younger brother and his uncle Fugaku Uchiha, that meeting did not go well and as such Adam and Fugaku now have a mutual dislike for each other. Its also been a week since Adam last saw the boy who's life he saved the night he came to the village, Naruto Uzumaki, which brings us to the point, currently Adam is on his way to the Hokage's office to finally meet said boy. As he walks down the street he notices the looks of distrust and trepidation he's still receiving from the Civilians however he ignores them and eventually arrives at the hokage tower, he walks past the receptionist and knocks on the door to the hokage's office when he hears an "Enter" he opens the door and walks in to find the kindly old Kage behind his desk as usual, and sees an energetic Blonde boy sitting in front of the old man bouncing on his seat._

* * *

_ Sarutobi smiles at him and says "ah Adam so glad you could make it…I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important?" Adam shakes his head and replies "not really Sarutobi, I was just talking to Keiko about flowers" The hokage laughs at this but nods none the less "good good…well I called you here to formally introduce you two…Naruto introduce yourself to this man" Naruto looks at Adam a moment then hops off his chair and walks over extending his hand "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the Next Hokage Believe it! "Adam smiles and chuckles at the kid a little but takes his little hand into his bigger one and shakes it "I'm Adam Durphey, its nice to finally really meet you Naruto" Naruto just smiles at him then turns to Sarutobi "Ney Jiji why did you want me to meet this guy? I mean he seems nice and all but I don't get it." Sarutobi smiles at the boy he considers a grandson and replies "the reason I wanted you to meet Adam here is because last week on your birthday when you were attacked it was Adam who saved your life." Naruto's eyes Widen at that and he looks back to the other blonde in the room and asks "really? You saved me? Why?" Adam nods and replies "Yes I saved you Naruto…and the reason is because it was 35 on one and 5 of them happened to be chunin level Ninja…that kinda odds just don't sit right with me and what's more it disgusts me when I see Adults beating on defenseless little kids, so I stopped the chunin, broke his wrist and nearly kicked his head off…then the other 4 tried to kill both of us with fire and earth jutsu so I just replaced us, hid you, killed one, then beat the other 3 with one jutsu. I hate seeing kids suffer because I know what that suffering is like I went through the same thing when I was growing up in the Mist" Naruto looks at Adam with understanding in his eyes and says "Oh…well thanks for the help Mister I really appreciate it." Adam waves him off and says "think nothing of it kiddo…but listen how would you like to be my friend? See I'm new in town and I really haven't made any friends yet" Naruto looks into his eyes with hope "You really mean it? You want me to be your friend?" Adam nods and says "yeah, in fact I'll even be like an older brother to you, cus we outcasts have to stick together" Naruto begins bouncing up and down excitedly "Yes Yes Awesome I got an older brother figure! Ney Adam-Niisan will you teach me to be an Awesome Ninja?" Adam Laughs at his excitement and replies "Sure thing Little brother, but I wont teach you any jutsu, that wont come till you've been in the academy for a little while, But I will teach you things like Taijutsu and Kunai and Shuriken throwing as well as Book knowledge and Physical exercise" Naruto proceeds to jump around the room excitedly blabbering about having someone to help him become a great ninja and Sarutobi looks on at the scene with a smile on his face looking forward to a good future for Naruto._

_Flashback End_

* * *

After that day Adam decided to take some of the money he's made as a Wondering Nin and Buy a House on the very edge of the Leaf village, away from the Civilians and other ninja, the home is 2 stories Painted in Dark Orange with black stripes like a tiger, in back of the house is a large training ground, and around the home and grounds is a Concrete wall which Adam painted a Red Dragon on, and its in the training ground behind his home where he's been training Naruto for the last 5 months, Monday through Friday Adam teaches Naruto Taijutsu, Correct Kunai and Shuriken throwing, has him Do push ups, Sit-ups, stretches, laps around the training ground, and a few other light exercises and that's all in the morning, in the afternoon they work on Book Knowledge, already Naruto knows the full history of the Leaf village itself, and half the history of the rest of the elemental nations, one time Naruto saw a book on sealing in Adam's book shelf and opened it up while Adam made them lunch, as soon as he began reading the sealing book he couldn't stop, it drew his interest and so he made Adam promise to teach him fuinjutsu, which Adam agreed to, so after that Adam began to work with Naruto on his Hand writing because you need neat hand writing for sealing. Also Adam went and bought Naruto some Training weights to make his work outs harder, Naruto currently wears 30lbs on each leg, and 25lbs on each wrist, the healing abilities that Naruto gets from the Kyubbi facilitate that Adam has to increase the weight by a few pounds every other week. On weekends Naruto rests from training and Adam focuses on other things like Training with his Real Siblings, Kisuke his 13 year old brother is always coming to him for tips on how to better use the Sharingan or on how to get a new Fire Jutsu down right, while his 12 year old sister Rangiku always asks him about his love life, and 8 year old twins Ichigo and Orihime always want him to play ninja with them. He spends weekend nights talking to his father about plans for the future, and other normal stuff fathers and sons talk about. Another interesting thing that's happened to Adam since coming to the leaf is that his Father Yusuke Allowed him to Sign the Wolf Summoning Contract.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Its been 3 months since Adam first came to the leaf and he can honestly say that he's never felt happier, he has Siblings who almost worship him, a step mother who actually likes him, and a father who Loves him, along with a Unofficial little brother who makes him laugh and smile every time they're together, however right now Adam is heading to see his father because Yusuke Called for him, he arrives at his family's home and enters without knocking taking off his boots before walking further into the house he calls out "hello is anybody home?" he hears Keiko from the kitchen yell back "Hi Adam! Everyone except Kisuke and Rangiku are here!" so he nods and heads to the kitchen for a moment "Hey Keiko-Kaasan, where is father at? He called me over from my place, sent a wolf to get me and everything" Keiko turns and replies "Oh your father is outside, I think he's waiting for you." Adam nods and thanks her then heads out back to find his father sitting on the deck with two cups of tea waiting for him, he turns and smiles at Adam as he approaches "Glad you could make it son, please have seat, drink some tea" Adam nods and sits taking the offered cup of tea in hand and drinking, savoring the flavor as the liquid slides down his throat. He turns to Yusuke and asks "what did you call me for Dad? Your wolf made it seem extremely urgent." Yusuke takes a long sip of his tea then responds "I called you here because I believe that you've earned the right to Sign the Wolf contract, now before you protest or ask me if I'm absolutely certain the answer is yes, you are my son therefore it is your right to sign the contract, I have discussed it with the Elder Wolves and with Fenrir the wolf boss and they have agreed that you are a worthy summoner" to say Adam is dumbstruck is an understatement, he replies "well if you and the wolves are sure then I would be honored to sign the wolf contract, but what about my contract with the Tigers and Lions? I'm not sure Byakko and Leonides will be alright with working alongside Fenrir." Yusuke Shakes his head and says "I don't think it'll matter to them, According to Fenrir he's actually really good friends with the two lords of the Cats so I think they would welcome working with he and his Clan" Adam just nods and so He agrees to sign the contract, Yusuke summons the wolf who holds the contract, and Adam signs it in his blood, the rest of the day is spent talking about training and youth. _

_Flashback End_

* * *

Adam is knocked from his trip down memory lane by a blonde bundle of energy, "Ney Adam-Niisan am I doing these Katas right? Cus It doesn't feel right" Adam watches him run through the Katas of a Taijutsu style called the Fox Fist, it relies on flexibility and unpredictability, He felt that it would be the perfect style for Naruto for now and would give Naruto the edge when he enters the Ninja academy this September, as he watches him with a critical eye he senses multiple presences in the trees behind him he looks at Naruto and says "Your doing them right Naruto but remember don't get to stiff with the katas you have to let them flow, the fox style relies on flexibility and unpredictability, you have to move from one attack to the next without warning, just like a real fox. Anyway I think we've done enough training for today Little brother, why don't you go and treat yourself to some Ichiraku Ramen, I think you've earned it" Naruto starts Hopping up and down in joy "You mean it? I can really go get Ichiraku?" Adam nods and says "yeah you've stuck to the diet I put you on during the week pretty good, plus you work hard in training everyday so you've earned a reward, tell Ayame and Teuchi I said hi, oh and Naruto remember during training its Adam-Sensei not Adam-Niisan" Naruto's eyes light up and he rushes Adam and gives him a huge hug around his waist "Thank you Niisan! I'll tell Ayame-Neechan and Teuchi-ojisan what you said. And I promise to remember to call you sensei when we train, you're the best big brother ever!" Naruto releases Adam and rushes off.

* * *

As soon as he's out of ear shot Adam speaks over his shoulder "You can all come out now…no use in Hiding any longer, Naruto is gone and I already figured you were here for me" As soon as he says that 4 Ninja wearing Jonin Flak jackets with leaf headbands on their foreheads Appear around him The tallest one with Long Brown hair speaks first "your every bit as good as we've heard, to sense our presences even when we were suppressing our chakra to Civilian levels…then again you'd have to be to have put over 30 of our comrades in the hospital since your arrival 6 months ago" Adam just scoffs at this and replies "so I take it you're here to get revenge for your Comrades who's butts I've kicked? A shame that all of you leaf Shinobi waste your time and your talents attacking a man who wants no trouble rather then going out on missions and bringing in more money for your village….I don't want to fight you, and I didn't want to fight any of the 30 ninja I've hospitalized, but they attacked me all because I help Naruto, so they paid the price for their Stupidity, which from what I can see all 4 of you are about to find out" the 4 Jonin Steel their nerves and begin by throwing a volley of Shuriken at the Blonde, the Shuriken pass right through Adam and they realize he's moved faster then their eyes can follow.

* * *

The one to the left suddenly finds both of his arms behind his back twisted he screams out in pain and the others turn to See Adam behind their comrade twisting his arms behind his back, he twists until...CRACK...the mans arms break, Adam releases the now limp arms and kicks him in the back of the head Knocking him unconscious, he looks at the other three and says "one down, three to go…you still have a chance to back out before you end up like this guy just did…I advise you take it" the leader enraged by this starts a chain of hand seals and cries out "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bomb!" he sends a huge dragon shaped stream of fire at Adam hoping to burn him alive, Adam grips the hilt of his sword taking it from his back and places it in front of him, Adam concentrates and channels chakra into his blade and takes a Strange stance with his feet, as he intones "Banryu Kenjutsu art: Crushing Wave Slash!" he slashes his massive blade upwards diagonally sending a huge wave of water surging forth from the blade, the wave hit's the dragon and tears right through it, it continues on until it finds its mark and Hits' the leader right in the chest sending him flying back through a dozen trees, unconscious with multiple broken bones and bruises and cuts, Adam turns to the remaining two "so you want to continue? Or do you want to take your friends to the hospital and get them patched up?" the remaining two just look at each other before disappearing from view, appearing near each of their friends and then vanishes again. Adam places his blade back on his back and vanishes.

* * *

Adam reappears in a training field within the uchiha clan compound, to find his Brother Kisuke training, attempting to master a New fire Jutsu, he watches as Kisuke goes through the hand seals and calls out "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Kisuke releases a Huge wall of Flames that heads towards some training dummies and completely burns them to Ashes. After the Jutsu ends Kisuke breaths heavily, and turns to the sound of clapping to find Adam "Niisan how long have you been there?" Adam smiles and replies "Long enough to see you finally get that technique down. Good job Little bro. I think your ready to Learn a New elemental jutsu" Kisuke Smiles a sly smile and runs his hand through his spiky hair and says "yeah well just cus you think I'm ready wont mean father will think I'm ready." Adam just looks at him and says "father will trust my judgment in this matter, but you already know that. So the question is what element should I teach you? Hmm" Kisuke smiles and replies "I think Lightning would be a good choice…can you teach me a lightning Jutsu?" Adam smiles and nods yes "Sure little brother but before that I have to teach you how to change your Chakra to Lightning nature so we'll do that first then move on to your first jutsu later" Kisuke nods and says "ok, you're the Sensei, whatever you say goes. And thanks" Adam merely pats his shoulder and says "think nothing of it, what are brothers for?" and so they begin training.

* * *

Meanwhile across the compound another little boy is bugging his older brother to train with him "Come on Itachi-Niisan! You promised to train with me today" Itachi looks at his younger brother, Sasuke is 6 years old, and looks just like a mini Itachi with the exception of his hair which is shaped like a Duck's ass. Itachi motions for Sasuke to come closer, Sasuke smiles and walks closer to his big brother only for Itachi to tap him in the forehead and say "Sorry little brother, Next time, right now I have a Mission" Sasuke pouts and says "You always say next time Niisan, and every time you have a mission for the village or some errands for father to run" Itachi looks at his little brother and tells him "I promise you, after I return from this mission I'll train with you Sasuke so until then be good for Kaachan" Itachi finishes putting on his Sandals and walks out, as he heads to ANBU HQ to get the briefing for his next mission he cant help but to think what the future holds for the Uchiha clan, and what's more what kind of future his little brother might have. His last thoughts before Body Flickering out of the Clan compound is "_if it comes down to it, I will do what is necessary to keep the leaf safe, even if that means destroying my clan's ambitions"_ and he vanishes leaving nothing but leaves in his wake as dark ominous clouds begin to gather over the Leaf Village.

* * *

Annnd Cut, well theres Chapter 3. you know i really didnt expect to write this chapter and get it posted today with it bein my birthday but the Ideas for the chapters for this fic just keep flowing out of me. now i know a good half of this chapter is flashbacks but thats to kinda tell whats been goin on for the 6 months my OC has been in the village. Now i also realize that at the beggining i said this would be a NarutoXFemHaku and OCXAnko story, but dont worry starting next chapter i'll start the romance between Adam and Anko, also next chapter will start with a Flashback and then a Major time skip to after the Uchiha Massacre.

Original Jutsu:

Banryu Kenjutsu Art: Crushing Wave Slash- A Rank :By channeling Water chakra through his enormous blade Banryu and then releasing it it condenses all the water in the air around him into a massive wave which rips through and crushes all in its path.

Adam's Sword

Banryu:a massive Blade of Pure white, looks like a Fang, Banryu is the blade that helped adam to become one of the 7 shinobi swordsman of the mist. Banryu is Sentient meaning its alive and so chooses its weilder, its special ability is to channel any chakra nature there is and create an attack using that nature.

As always please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 Life moves on

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its Characters, i do however own All OCs in this story. this is a NarutoXFemHaku and OCXAnko story.**

"..."-Normal Speach

_"..." Thought_

**"..."Tailed beast/ Summon Speech**

_**"..."Tailed beast/ Summon thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Life Moves on**

Time Skip: 3 Years

Its now been 3 and a half years since Adam Durphey came to the Hidden Leaf village, in that time Adam has become an Allie to Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage and an Enemy to the Civilian and Elders Councils. Adam has gotten older and his appearance has changed slightly, he now stands at 6' even, His hair is now cut short and spiked back, over his normal Ninja clothes he now wears a Long Red Jacket which has Banryu strapped to the back and on the back of the jacket is the kanji for "Strongest Ninja". The reason Adam is allie to Sarutobi but enemy to the civilians and elders is one Naruto Uzumaki. The reason for this is because 3 years ago 2 nights after a massacre that forced one of the leafs best ninja to become missing, Adam went to Sarutobi and asked to Adopt Naruto as his Brother because he feared for Naruto's Life, as the civilians were blaming Naruto for the massacre. Ofcourse the old hokage agreed and granted the adoption, however the civilians and Elders got wind of it and attempted to put a stop to it, they called a council meeting over it and attempted to block the adoption suffice it to say it didn't go the way the elders or the Civilians wanted

* * *

_Flashback:2 nights after Uchiha Massacre, Council chambers_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi and 18 year old Adam Durphey walk into the council chambers to find not just the elders and civilians but also the ninja clan council. Sarutobi takes his seat at the high podium and asks "For what reason has this meeting been called?" the elder Homura Mitokado speaks up "Lord hokage this meeting is about the adoption of one Naruto Uzumaki by one Adam Durphey." Sarutobi eyes his old teammate seriously and asks "what about it? Last I checked Adoptions have nothing to do with the Council, they are subject to the Hokage's word alone" an old man who's entire right side is wrapped in bandages stands and clears his throat, this man is Danzo Shimura the war hawk, "Normally you would be correct Sarutobi if the child were of a ninja clan, however the boy is an Orphan and there for under the jurisdiction of the council. And it is especially so for the boy in question" Sarutobi glares at his old rival and replies "that's Hokage-Sama to you Danzo. Now what is this council's problem with Naruto's adoption?" just then a pink haired civilian councilwoman stands up and screeches "That boy doesn't deserve to be adopted! He's a monster and deserves to remain an Orphan!" suddenly the room is flooded with an intense Killer intent, so powerful it makes even the Shinobi Council sweat, the Civilians start to shake in fear and the elders gulp, everyone turns to the source to see Adam Sharingan activated but not normal, instead of the 3 tome, Adam's Sharingan carries within it the shape of a 5 pointed star, what they are seeing is the Mangekyo Sharingan, Adam glares at them and speaks "You Civilians make me SICK, you treat Naruto like trash, you beat him, ridicule him, glare at him and for what? Because you think he's the 9 tails? Well if that were the case with all the abuse you've heaped upon him the last 7 years then he would have destroyed this village a long time ago! No he's not a monster, not a demon, but if you try and block my adoption of him then I will show you what a TRUE Monster is! I will make what my cousin did to most of the Uchiha clan seem like Nothing more then a Little kitten squashing a fly! And trust me when I say I have the power to destroy this Village if I want…I mean I did defeat a Kage at 15, and that Kage was a Jinchuriki with full control of his beast, and I defeated him in Full beast Mode meaning I basically Beat a Tailed beast! So your going to let the adoption go through or your going to know more pain then you could ever IMAGINE! Is that understood?" at the end he floods the room with the full force of his killing intent causing all the Civilians to soil themselves. The civilians and Elders only nod in fear as the Clan council smirks and Sarutobi Smiles and clears his throat "well then if theres nothing else, the Adoption of Naruto Uzumaki by Adam Durphey is hereby approved and this meeting is adjourned"_

_Flashback end_

* * *

Ever since that day the Civilian and elders councils have hated and feared Adam, but have attempted nothing Knowing Adam is beyond their reach they've even lessened their hatred towards Naruto a tiny bit, Shops no longer throw him out or over price him for fear of what Adam will do. Currently Adam is standing in the training ground behind his house with Naruto. In the last 3 years Naruto has changed a little, he's still got spiky sun kissed blonde hair, tan skin, and the whisker marks, however Naruto has grown taller, he stands at 4"9..and is considered one of the tallest boys in his Academy class. Over the last three years Adam has noticed that the teachers at the academy seem to single Naruto out and teach him incorrectly as has Naruto, so Every day after school Naruto would come home and Adam would teach him properly, but Naruto is still almost at the very bottom of his class as far as grades go, the reason for this is because Adam told him to do badly in school and act like a moron even though he's actually a genius, at first Naruto protested this but Adam told him that deception is a Ninja's greatest weapon and that if he acted like an idiot and deadlast all through the academy that when he finally graduated he could start showing his real skills and surprise everyone, Naruto agreed after that.

* * *

So today we find Naruto and Adam in the training field preparing for the next step in Naruto's training. "Ney Adam-Sensei what are we learning today?" Adam smiles and pulls 2 pieces of Paper out of his Jacket and holds them up "Today we're starting on Elemental Ninjutsu, now what I have here is a special paper made of a tree that's grown by feeding it chakra from the time it's a seedling. Its called Chakra paper and its going to tell us what your elemental affinity is. Now take one piece and put it in between the fingers on your right hand" Naruto takes one of the pieces of paper and does as instructed Adam then continues "Now what your going to do is channel your chakra through that paper and depending on your elemental affinity it'll do one of 5 things, if its fire it will burn and turn to ash, if its lightning it will crinkle up, if its water it'll get wet and soggy, if earth it will crumple and turn to dust, and if wind it will split in half. now observe"

* * *

Adam channels his chakra through the paper in his fingers and it splits into four and each piece does something different, one turns to ash, one to dust, one gets wet, and the last crinkles up. Naruto looks at Adam in amazement and asks "Adam-Sensei what does that mean?" Adam Smirks and says "well Naruto It means I have an Affinity to All 5 of the elements, the reason for this is partially because of my mothers clan the Durpheys. The Durphey clan has the ability to combine any two elements into another stronger element with the exception of combining earth and water…most of the clan are born with either a water affinity or a Lighting affinity tho and develop other affinities over time. Me I'm different I was born with all affinities and can combine most of them. But enough about that lets see what you got" Naruto nods his head and channels his chakra into the paper what happens Slightly shocks Adam. Naruto's paper Splits into 3, One piece gets wet and soggy, one crumples to dust, and one turns to ashes. Naruto looks at it and turns to Adam with a questioning look, Adam shakes his head and says "well little bro you continue to surprise me, looks like you're a wind, earth, water, and fire element. Well I guess we'll start with teaching you how to change your chakra to Water nature since it's the easiest" Naruto jumps up and down in excitement at new training. While Adam is training with Naruto a Pair of pupiless brown eyes is watching from the back porch. These eyes belong to Adam's Fiancée Anko Mitarashi, who is wearing one of Adam's T-shirts and some Boy shorts. Adam and Anko have been together since 3 months before the uchiha massacre, One day Anko finally cornered Adam and asked him if he'd like to have fun with her which he answered that he would love to go out on a date with her sometime, and since then they've been together. Even now Anko and the rest of the village still cant believe what happened to the Uchiha Clan

* * *

_Flashback 3 years Ago Night of Uchiha Massacre_

_Adam Durphey is just returning to the leaf after a successful Freelance mission, as he walks through the village he notices that its Unusually silent, so he stretches out his senses and his sense of smell picks up the scent of Blood, a lot of blood and its coming from "The Uchiha Clan district! No! Father!" Adam rushes as fast as his legs will carry him to the Uchiha Compound when he arrives what he sees makes his heart drop…there littered around the streets are the bodies of members of the Uchiha Clan covered in blood and shuriken and kunai, Adam For the first time in years feels fear as he rushes towards his Family's home in the compound hoping beyond hope that they're alright, as he arrives he notices that the house is untouched, and he notices the lack of the smell of blood coming from it, he enters the house quietly just incase hand on Banryu's hilt, as he creeps through the house he gets to the kitchen and looks in, finding Keiko laying on the floor with a broken dish next to her he rushes to her to make sure she's ok, he feels her pulse and finds she's still alive just knocked out, he stands and starts lookin for the rest of the family, upstairs he finds his 2 sisters and Ichigo, all just like Keiko, Alive but Unconscious, he then begins searching for his father and Kisuke, he finds Kisuke out in the garden the same as the rest Alive but out, then he enters his fathers study and is surprised to see him sitting there "Hello Son" Adam looks at his father and breathes a sigh of relief that his family is alright._

* * *

_He walks up next to Yusuke and speaks "Dad, what's going on here? Why are Keiko and the kids knocked out, what are you just sitting here for? And why are all the other Uchihas dead?" Yusuke looks to his oldest son and replies "Keiko and the kids are unconscious because it's the way "He" wanted it…I myself was Knocked out until a few moments ago just before you entered the house" Adam looks at him confused and asks "The way Who wanted it? Father who is responsible for this massacre?" Yusuke Looks to his eldest son with sadness in his eyes "Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was forced to Kill the clan because of My foolish little brother" Adam stands with his mouth agape and asks "what do you mean? what does Fugaku have to do with this?" Yusuke looks his son in the eye and says "Fugaku spread his Ambitions to the rest of the clan…to Fugaku and the rest of the clan the hokage and the village had slighted the uchiha clan, sectioned the clan off. Forced the clan to the edge of the village…but the truth that Fugaku and the others couldn't see was that it was the Clan itself that did that believing themselves better then everyone else because of the Sharingan..and so Fugaku along with the other were planning a Civil war which would have cost many lives. In order to stop that Itachi took it upon himself to Crush the ambitions of his father and the rest of the clan…he came to me tonight after knocking out all your siblings and Keiko and told me that he knew I had nothing to do with the planned Coup…he asked that I take care of his brother Sasuke for him and I agreed, he then used his Mangekyo to knock me out" Adam lowers his head but raises it a moment later and says "I understand…I cant fault Itachi for what he's done tonight…if I were in his shoes I would have done the same…but right now…I have to go. I'm glad you guys are ok." Yusuke looks at Adam and Asks "where are you going son? Surely you don't believe the village will blame you for this do you?" Adam Shakes his head and Replies "no…I do believe they will blame Naruto tho so I have to go and protect him. I'll be back later" Yusuke nods and adam Vanishes._

* * *

_ As he sits and waits for the rest of his family to wake he makes the decision to move his family out of the clan compound and into a home closer to the center of the village, for as the Oldest living Uchiha and being the oldest son of the clan head before Fugaku it now falls on him to be the head of what remains of the Uchiha clan, he knows that the road ahead will be a bumpy one but promises to face it with the same strength and conviction that's made him a Shinobi on par with the Legendary Sannin._

_Flashback end_

* * *

Since then The village has attempted to kiss asses of the remaining Uchiha clan members especially Itachi's brother Sasuke, however Yusuke has put a stop to this stating he will not have his family acting like a bunch of arrogant idiots, the uchiha clan would earn the villages respect and trust through hard work and determination. Sasuke after the massacre attempted to start taking the path of the avenger until he had it knocked out of him by Adam, who Showed him where the path of an avenger leads. After that experience Sasuke locked himself in his room for 3 days and wouldn't come out…when he finally did he said he didn't want to be an avenger anymore and that he wanted to get strong to protect his Cousins and Aunt. Sasuke even became Naruto's best friend at the academy even though he calls him Dobe all the time. So as Adam teaches Naruto water manipulation Anko watches from the doorway, she looks down on her left hand and smile at the ring on her third finger, and remembers the day Adam Purposed to her

* * *

_Flashback: 2 and a Half years after Massacre_

_It's a Cool May night in The leaf village and Adam Durphey is walking arm and arm with his Girlfriend of about 2 years, Anko Mitarashi, He's walking her home after another great date, Anko's head is resting on his left arm, she's got on his Coat and under it a Strapy Purple dress that falls to just above her knees, and some black heels on, Anko is content with the warmth she's receiving from her boyfriend, however Adam is feeling a Knot in his stomach, because tonights the night he's thinking about asking Anko a Life changing question, Adam knows that he loves Anko, he knows that Anko Loves him, they Always have fun together, their able to cheer each other up when one is sad and they can always both calm the other down when one is angry. Then theres their physical relationship, Adam can honestly say that to him everything Anko does is sexy, and he loves the taste of her lips when they kiss, He loves the feel of her Breasts in his hands, and the taste of her Love canal on his tongue. They started being Intimate about a year ago, and Adam discovered much to his suspicions that Anko was still a virgin, so at first he took it slow until the pain from breaking her Hymen had subsided and then started going faster and harder, that first night he discovered Anko liked it rough and since then each of their Couplings has been like that. But tonight Adam couldn't think about that all he could think about was the box in his pants pocket. As they reach Anko's apartment Adam decides its now or never, he dislodges himself from Anko and turns to look her in her eyes "Anko You know I love you right? That I would do anything to see you happy and that I would lay my life on the line to keep you safe?" Anko just looks into his eyes and nods and says "I love you to Adam, You're the best man I know, the only one besides the hokage and Ibiki not to treat me like the second coming of that bastard Orochimaru" Adam smiles at her and says "good that makes this all the simpler." Adam gets on one knee and pulls the box out of his pocket, he opens it to show A Beautiful Platinum Diamond Ring, Anko gasps in shock and Adam says "Anko Mitarashi would you consent to Marrying me? To one day becoming my wife and the mother of my children?" Anko just stares for a moment, and starts to cry, but smiles and replies "Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times Yes! I'll marry you" Adam smiles and stands, he slips the ring on her ring finger and she launches into his arms and lays a Long, Passionate Kiss on him, standing in front of her apartment their tongues battle for Dominance with Adam eventually winning, he picks her up still kissing her and unlocks her door, entering the apartment he closes it behind him with his foot. That night all of the leaf could hear the sounds of Passion emanating from Anko's apartment_

_Flashback End_

* * *

Anko is knocked from her musings as she looks up at the clock and realizes what time it is. Its 9:30am, and Adam, Anko, and Naruto are supposed to be at The Uchiha House in 30minuets For the party commemorating Kisuke's Promotion to Jonin, and the Twins Graduation from the academy. She Yells out "Adam-Koi! Naru-Chan! Its time to stop training we have to be to the Uchihas in half and hour!" Adam and Naruto turn to her and Adam responds "Alright my Hebi-Hime,you better go change yourself!" he sees Anko walk back into the house and disappear, he turns back to Naruto and says "well you Heard her, trainings done for today, now rush inside and get cleaned up before we head to My Father's house" Naruto just nods his head and says "Ok Adam-Niisan, hey do you think Yusuke-Tousan will teach me some fire jutsu when I tell him I have fire element chakra?" Adam just nods and says "oh I'm sure he will once you get to fire manipulation but your not there yet so don't go asking him now run along" he gives Naruto a Nuggie as he sticks his tongue out at Adam and runs inside to clean up, Adam turns and walks back towards his house thinking "_Its interesting how life just continues to move forward…everyone is growing up and starting new chapters in their lives including me…but the peace never lasts long and I'm sure soon the peace in the leaf will be shattered but until that day I might as well enjoy it and the people around me."_

* * *

And Cut! well theres Chapter 4. as you can see it was pretty much a big whole thing of flash backs with a little Present time stuff going on. I kept Yusuke and his family alive. and as pormised showed a bit of adam and Anko's romance. Now i figured that with naruto i'd give him 3 bloodlines, Wood, Ice, and Lava. Also soon naruto is going to find out about his parents and contact Kurama who's going to give him the Iron Sand Ability...now i know it may seem like i'm makin naruto Super strong but his progress in his elements will be steady, he will already know Shadow clone jutsu but only be allowed to use 20 clones at a time for training. but he will be slightly better then his graduating class. and i was thinking of having Ino be a Naruto fan girl after he reveals his true skills after graduation not sure on it yet. any way i hope you enjoy it. and as always Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5 Training and Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto or any of its characters. i do however own this story and any and All OCs i put in it. This is an OCXAnko and NarutoXFemHaku Story with a little SaskueXSakura later on.

"..."Normal Speech

_"..." thoughts and Flashbacks_

**"..."tailed beast/Summon speech**

_**"..."Tailed beast/ Summon** **thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Training and Secrets revealed**

Time Skip one year

It's a Day like any other in the Leaf village, the birds are chirping, the trees are rustling, and the citizens are going about their daily routines, all is calm in the leaf…"NARUTO!" maybe not completely calm, today we find a blonde haired, Blue eyed, tan, whisker marked boy in a Hideous bright orange jumpsuit running from roof top to rooftop attempting to escape the 15 ANBU hot on his trail. This boy is None other then Naruto Uzumaki, or as the village has come to know him "the Prankster King of the leaf" and the reason he's running from the villages Elite ninja is because This morning he Defaced the Hokage Mountain. As Naruto runs around the village some how out running the most elite ninja there is he's laughing his head off "Hahahahaha catch me if you can slow pokes!" Naruto takes a scroll from his pocket and unseals the contents (Cans of bright paint) and lets them fly behind him, hitting the 4 ANBU nearest to him, the ANBU are covered in bright pinks, yellows and oranges. This serves only to enrage the ANBU more as Naruto drops to the ground and starts running through the crowds of civilians with the ANBU right on his trail still. Eventually after 10 minuets of attempting to follow Naruto through the crowds, they cant find him, they figure he's gone back to the rooftops and takes back to them themselves. After the ANBU are gone a part of a wooden gate flakes off to reveal Naruto under a camouflage cloak. Naruto just chuckles at the ANBU's lack of intelligence and begins walking towards the academy. As he walks down the street hands behind his head and goofy grin on his face he thinks to himself "_Adam bro is a genius, having me wear this ridiculous Bright orange Jumpsuit and Pull pranks has been great training for my stealth skills. But still I cant wait till I can stop wearing this thing and stop acting the fool_" as he has an internal monologue he doesn't notice a shadow descend upon him till its to late, within a moment he's tied up tight and looking up into the angry face of his Academy Instructor Iruka Umino. "I found you Naruto!" Naruto for his part just smiles sheepishly "Hey Iruka-Sensei…how you doing today?" Iruka's eye twitches and replies "I would be doing great if I didn't have a trouble making student whose late for class to deal with! Come on" and like that Iruka hoists Naruto up on his shoulders and vanishes via body Flicker.

* * *

When they reappear its in a classroom in the academy where Iruka proceeds to drop Naruto on the floor still tied up. As he begins lecturing Naruto about behaving and not defacing village monuments, Naruto just Tunes him out to look over the class where he sees that he is the last one to class as usual. As Iruka finishes his lecture he unties Naruto and says "alright Naruto go take the empty seat next to Kiba" Naruto complies and sits next to His friend Kiba Inazuka. Kiba is a Feral looking boy with wild brown hair and brown eyes, elongated canine teeth and red Fang like markings on his cheeks, on top of his head sit's a white puppy named Akamaru, Kiba is heir of the Inazuka Clan one of the major clans of the Leaf. Kiba just smirks at Naruto and nods as Akamaru Yips happily. As Iruka begins his boring lecture on the history of the 2nd Shinobi world war, Naruto tunes him out to think about all the people in his class that he's friends with, outs of the 29 Students in the class he's friends with 5 others besides Kiba, those 5 Others are Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuga, and Ofcourse his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. His two worst enemies in the class are Sasuke's two biggest fan girls, Sakura Haruno the pink haired banshee, whom Naruto pretends to have a crush on much to his ire. And Ino Yamanaka the only other blonde in the class besides himself whom he thinks has potential as a Kunoichi because of her status as Heir to the Yamanaka Clan but spends to much time obsessing over Sasuke.

* * *

As Naruto is thinking about his friends he cant help but to wonder how they'll all react next year after graduation when he shows his true potential. As it stands in the class rankings Naruto is the Lowest of the low, the Deadlast. However the truth is far from what it seems, Naruto is actually the smartest person in class except Shikamaru who is just as smart but to lazy to apply himself, and he's Definitely the strongest student in the class, already he's mastered 2 of the academy 3 jutsu, namely the Transformation and Substitution, however the third jutsu the Clone technique is impossible for him. When he was first learning it he showed His older brother Adam, and as Adam watched him create dead clone after dead clone, he figured out what the problem was. According to Adam, Naruto just has to much chakra for the regular clone jutsu and so Adam taught him a special clone jutsu called Shadow Clone jutsu. The shadow clone jutsu creates Solid copies of the original by dividing the users chakra evenly between himself and every clone he makes, and because the clones are solid anything they learn is transferred back to the original upon dispelling. So ever since he learned the Shadow Clone jutsu Adam has had him using it to help in his training, the only downside in Naruto's opinion is he's not allowed to create more then 20 clones at a time for training, but thanks to the shadow clones Naruto has been able to increase his chakra control to high Genin to Low Chunin levels, Also with the aid of shadow clones he's managed to master 2 of his 4 elements namely wind and water, he's also used the clones to learn book knowledge, the most fascinating subject to learn for Naruto has been Fuinjutsu. Currently Naruto's Taijutsu is Mid-Chunin level, His Genjutu skills are none aside from being able to detect and dispel them, His Ninjutsu with water and wind techniques is High Chunin Level, His Shuriken and kunai throwing is perfect. And he's recently begun learning Kenjutsu from a friend of Anko who works in ANBU. Physically he's the strongest and fastest of his classmates, Adam had him abandon the weighs long ago and now he has gravity and resistance seals placed on his body, the gravity seal is set to level 3 while the resistance seal is set to level 2 right now. With the seals his speed is Low-Genin at best, however without the seals his speed is mid-Chunin. All in all Naruto isn't as weak as everyone thinks but for the sake of not attracting the ire of the village he pretends to be weak.

* * *

As Naruto is thinking about all his Skills he's suddenly knocked from his musings by his name being called "…ruto!…Naruto!" said boy shakes his head to clear the cobwebs and says "yeah Iruka-Sensei?" Iruka sighs and says "I asked you a question Naruto." the boy rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and replies "sorry guess I was day dreaming about the day I become hokage. What was the question?" Iruka shakes his head and replies "I Asked who was Minato Namikaze and what was he most famous for." Naruto's eyes light up at this question and as he's getting ready to answer he hears the pink haired banshee scoff and say "yeah like that Idiot knows the answer" Naruto holds back a growl and glare and responds "Minato Namikaze, Known as the Leafs Yellow Flash for his Jutsu the Flying Thunder God with which he slaughtered an entire battalion of Rock Shinobi earning him the first ever SS-ranking and a flee on sight order. Became 4th Hokage, and Died 2 years into his term killing the Kyubbi. He was an Expert at Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu and Space-Time Ninjutsu." Everyone just stares at Naruto stunned that he knows so much about the 4th Hokage, Iruka is first to recover and says "that's correct Naruto the 4th was famous for all that. Good job" Naruto looks to see all his classmates still staring at him and asks "What? Is there something on my Face?" the first to reply is Ino "How does a Moron like you know so much about the 4th Hokage? Its not possible." Naruto just smiles and replies "I know all about the 4th, he's my Hero, my Idol and I hope to surpass him one day and be an even greater Hokage then he was Believe it!" Everyone just laughs and waves it off as Naruto's 4th hokage obsession. The rest of the day flies by, with more boring lectures and some kunai and shuriken practice and then finally the ending bell rings as Naruto exit's the building he's stopped by Shikamaru and Choji calling his name, Shikamaru asks him "hey Naruto its troublesome but do you want to come over to my house to watch the clouds?" Naruto shakes his head and says "no not today Shika, Adam-Niisan said that he's got something special planned for my birthday so I'm to come straight home after the academy. But I'll take you up on that some other time, bye for now Shika, Choji!" He waves to his two friends and rushes off towards home.

* * *

At Durphey Manor, in the training field out back we find two people locked in combat, moving faster then the normal civilian eye can see, these two figures continuously clash Kunai to Kunai, suddenly they materialize with their kunai locked together, one figure is clearly Male with short, spiked blonde hair, and eyes as blue as Ice, wearing a Red coat, The second figure is Female, with Violet hair up in pineapple shaped pony tail, she has brown pupiless eyes and is wearing a fishnet body suit, with a Short Orange skirt and long brown Coat, with a Crazy smile on her face. These two are Adam Durphey and his Long time love and fiancée Anko Mitarashi, and they are in the middle of a training, as they stand in a deadlock Adam looks his lover in the eye and says "you know I could overpower you easily if I wanted to, right my Hebi-Hime?" Anko just smirks and replies "and you know that I can cause you to lose your grip on your kunai and lose your footing anytime I want, right my Wolf Knight?" Adam grins and says "oh really? And how would you do tha…" he doesn't get to finish his sentence as Anko crashes her lips to his, causing him to drop his kunai and lean into kiss her back, when he does this Anko sweeps his feet out from under him and he falls back with Anko on top of him still making out with him, when they break apart for breath Anko is Sitting on Adam straddling his waist and holds her kunai to his throat "See I win" He looks at her and says "so you do…the question now is what are you going to do now that you've won?" Anko Smiles and captures his lips hungrily again.

* * *

This is the scene Naruto comes out back to "Eeww! Hey get a room you two, don't do that stuff where I train at!" at the sound of Naruto's voice they stop and anko Frowns "Damn brat, just had to ruin the moment like always didn't you?" Naruto sticks his tongue out at her and blows her a raspberry. Anko dismounts adam and lets him get up, he dusts himself off and turns to Naruto "Now Little brother what have I told you about being nice to Anko?" Naruto looks thoughtful and says "Be nice and respectful to anko because she's going to be my big sister someday" Adam nods and says "that's right, now how was school today?" the boy sighs and replies "boring, all Iruka-sensei did was drone on and on about stuff I already know. The most fun I had today was outrunning the ANBU." Adam chuckles and replies "yeah i saw your work. Good job by the way, painting the monument in broad daylight and evading ANBU while wearing that hideous thing…I'd say your stealth skills are top notch Little bro."

* * *

Naruto beams at that and says "I hope you didn't get in trouble with those idiots on the council for my prank." His brother waves him off and says "they called me in and tried to tell me that you need to be reigned in and Disciplined, I just scoffed and laughed in their faces. Told em Fat chance of that happening and that I actually enjoy your pranks helps me to realize what I missed in my youth. Needless to say they threatened to take you from me for the 200th time and I threatened to lock them in a world created via Tsukuyomi for the rest of their miserable lives…after that they dropped it but made me agree to make you clean it up" Naruto winces and says "well no need for that I already sent a clone to do it with Iruka-Sensei. You know he's actually not that bad a guy and he's the only Instructor that has never tried to stunt my growth." Adam nods and thinks about a way to repay Iruka for being kind to his little brother.

* * *

Naruto looks at the older blonde and asks "so what we doing for my birthday today Adam-Niisan? You gonna teach me some Super Secret Jutsu, or show me the next step to Fire manipulation?" Adam shakes his head and replies, "None of that Naruto actually theres some things I need to tell you about yourself that you don't know and after that I have a few things I'm going to give you." Adam turns to Anko and says "Anko-Hime, can you leave me and Naruto alone for a little while please?" Anko notices the pleading in his eyes and Kisses him real quick and says "alright, I'll meet you and the kid at Your dad's later on." Adam smiles at her and nods, a moment later she's gone via Fire Body flicker. Naruto looks at Adam confused and asks "what do you mean you have to tell me things about myself I don't know? What could I not know about myself that you know Adam-Niisan?" The other blonde directs Naruto into the house and to the kitchen table.

* * *

He proceeds to make some Jasmine tea and pours the two of them cups of the warm liquid, he places one in front of Naruto and Sits down, taking a sip of the tea, he breaths deep before he says "what I mean Naruto is its time for you to find out who your parents were, and its time to find out why the Village really Hates you." Naruto Spits his hot tea out all over the wall to his left and says "You know who my parents are and why I'm hated? and have waited till now to tell me? Why? I thought you were my Brother!" Adam sips his tea and replies in an even tone "Calm down Naruto, I am your brother, even tho its only by adoption, you are as much my brother as Kisuke or Ichigo and I love you just as much. The reason I havent told you these secrets till now is because I didn't think you were quite ready to know…that and I promised Sarutobi I would wait till you turned 11." Naruto goes wide eyed just hearing that his Grandfather figure knew who his parent were all this time and never said anything but quickly puts that in the back of his mind and asks "Who were my parents? Did they love me? Or did they abandon me like the villagers have said?" Adam sets his cup down and replies "Your Parents Where two very Powerful Shinobi, your father especially was so powerful he had many enemies so in order to keep you safe you were given your mothers last name." "Uzumaki…my mothers name was Uzumaki then?" Adam nods and sips his tea again before replying "yes Your mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki, Sarutobi gave me a picture of her to give to you today" He takes a Photo out of his inside jacket pocket and hands it to Naruto who takes it and stares at it. In the photo is a Beautiful Woman with Long red hair with a Fair Complexion, and Blue eyes much like his own. He looks and even tho Adam just told him that its his mother he knows instinctively that this woman is truly his mother, he tears up and says "My mom was Beautiful…I can see where I get my eyes from." the older male just nods and continues on "Yes she was. According to Sarutobi she was known by two names, the first was Red Hot-blooded Habenero. The second was the Bloody red Death. She was a master of Kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu…she was the heir and last member of the Uzumaki clan of the Whirlpool Village. According to Sarutobi she died the night of the 9-tails attack protecting you." Naruto starts crying at this because he realizes his mom didn't abandon him, she died protecting him, she loved him but what he hears next shocks him. "as for your Father, He was a Powerful ninja, Feared and respected everywhere his name was mentioned, Epically in the Rock village. He was an expert in Taijutsu due to his incredible speed, Expert in Ninjutsu because of his ability to understand the mechanics behind it after seeing it only once, a skill you inherited from him. A Master of fuinjutsu above even his teacher Jiraiya of the Sannin. The man Known as the Leafs Yellow flash, The 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

* * *

Naruto's Jaw drops at this, and all he can do is stare dumbfounded as he tries to wrap his mind around the fact that the greatest Hokage to ever live was his Dad. After 5 minuets of not hearing Naruto speak Adam pipes up and says "that's not all Naruto…the tales you've heard about how your dad killed the Kyubbi at the cost of his own life, are false. There is no way to kill a Tailed beast because they are merely gigantic masses of chakra who have taken a physical form, if you destroy them they'll just reform later. The only way to defeat a tailed beast is to Seal them away in something or someone." as Naruto listens to his brother speak things start to click in his brain, How the villagers have always called him a monster, a demon, how some have called him a Fox, all their hatred and the people they said he's killed. In that moment he realizes where this conversation is going and asks "So that's what my dad did isn't it? He sealed the fox away? He sealed it in me Didn't he?" Adam Nods and says "yes Naruto your father sealed the nine tails inside of you, but I want you to look at me right this moment" after saying that Naruto lifts his head to look at adam "You must not ever believe yourself to be the Kyubbi. Because you are not the beast, you are his jailor, you are a hero Naruto, a hero who saves this village everyday your alive, Sarutobi told me it was your father's final wish that you be seen as a hero for containing the fox however the people of this village are stupid and fearful and so they have ignored that request all these years." Naruto stares into Adam's eyes a long time and says "thanks Adam-Niisan. But why did he choose me? Why not seal the fox in someone else" The older male pours himself another cup of hot tea and takes a sip. "Sarutobi tells me he chose you because he couldn't ask another parent to use their child when he wasn't ready to use his own, but more then that you were the only one who could hold the demon because of your fresh undeveloped chakra coils, and your Uzumaki heritage. But I think that he also used you because he knew that he could trust you to keep it at bay and someday use its power for the good of the world. I think he put all his hopes in you because you were his son." as Naruto sits and takes in all of Adam's words he realizes that his older brother figure is right, his dad chose him for an important life long mission because he believed in him, he looks at the older blonde and smiles a big bright true smile. "Thank you Adam-Niisan for telling me all this I really appreciate it…now I know who my parents were and I know they loved me." Adam Smiles and says "no problem Naruto. Now I have one more thing for you and this is from Sarutobi."

* * *

He pulls out a scroll and swipes his blood across the seal inside the scroll, in a poof of smoke two boxes appear in his hands, he sets them down and slides them to Naruto. "what are these?" the younger blonde asks, Adam replies "in these boxes are all the Jutsu your parents knew, along with a couple of your fathers Flying Thunder God kunai, and your mothers Sword. Happy birthday little brother" Naruto is speechless as he stares at the two boxes, one containing a Swirl on top and the other a White flame. As he prepares to open the boxes he's stopped by Adam "I'm afraid you'll have to wait on opening those little brother because right now you have to go upstairs and clean up because we have to go to Father's for your birthday party which starts in about 25 minuets" Naruto nods, he gets up and walks over to give Adam a Hug then picks up his boxes and rushes upstairs to his room, where he sets them on his desk, and then strips out of the jump suit. He grabs a fresh towel and heads into the bathroom attached to his room, he starts the water and wait's a moment for it to warm before striping off his boxers and standing under the warm water, allowing it to wash away the tension and grime from the day. Suddenly as he's starting to wash his body, he finds himself standing in a swear in ankle deep water, he looks around wondering where he's at when he hears a voice say **"Come child."** Naruto begins walking through the long dark hallway, eventually he reaches a room that is huge and empty except for Two enormous Iron doors with multiple bars, that resembles a cell, on the top of the doors is a Piece of paper with the kanji for Seal on it, as Naruto is lookin at this cell suddenly two large red eyes appear from the darkness and a grin full of sharp teeth materializes. Its then Naruto hears the voice again but coming from the cell in front of him **"it's a Pleasure to Finally meet you face to face Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze….or should I Call you Warden?" **its in that moment that Naruto realizes that he is face to face with The 9-Tailed fox and the only thing he can think is _"Well crap, this day just keeps getting weirder."_

* * *

And cut. well thats the end of the 5th chapter. in the beggining i had a hard time writing this chapter cus i couldnt decide how i wanted to go, but once i started wirting i couldnt stop and in my opinion it went exactly like i wanted. most of this chapter as you can see was about naruto. i ended it with a bit of a Cliffhanger but that was on purpose...next chapter we'll see the first meeting between naruto and the kyubbi and i've decided Kyubbi is going to be Niceish to naruto in this fic, he wont be all sweetnes and light to naruto but he wont be all evil and "i wanna devour you" like...he'll pretty much be narutos internal snarky concious. also next chapter will have naruto's birthday party and we'll see Yusuke and his family again for the first time in like 2 or 3 chapter. so untill next time as always read and review.


	6. Chapter 6 Inner demons and Deals

Disclaimer: As always i do not own naruto or any of its characters. I do own My OC. this is a NarutoXFemHaku and OCXAnko story.

"..."Human speech

_"..."Human thought/ Flashbacks_

**"..."Tailed Beast/ Summon speech**

_**"..."Tailed Beast/ Summon thoughts.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6. Inner demons and striking deals**

_Last Time_

Its then Naruto hears the voice again but coming from the cell in front of him **"it's a Pleasure to Finally meet you face to face Naruto Uzumaki….or should I Call you Warden?" **its in that moment that Naruto realizes that he is face to face with The 9-Tailed fox and the only thing he can think is _"Well crap, this day just keeps getting weirder."_

* * *

Now

As Naruto stares at the gigantic fox that attacked the village 11 years ago, the fox that cost him his parents, and the very fox that caused the village to heap all their hatred upon him, all he can say is "what the hell do you want you stupid fox?" The 9-tails is taken aback at this boys courage and forwardness but soon begins to laugh **"Hahahahahahahaha"** Naruto glares at the giant mass of chakra and asks "What the hell are you laughing at you furball?" the Kyubbi stops laughing and looks at Naruto seriously **"I find your courage amusing…it is not everyday somebody has the gall to call me stupid and ask what I want. Thank you, I needed that." **Naruto stares at the fox dumbstruck and can only reply "yeah well glad I could provide some comedy for you…Now answer my question. What do you want?" The Fox eyes him seriously and says **"I have seen your life Kit…for the last 10 years I have been asleep so I did not know what was going on, therefore when I woke just a while ago I reviewed your memories. What I have seen is the abuse and hatred you have endured because of me, and I just wanted to Say that I Am Sorry." **Naruto is speechless, here he is staring at probably the most powerful Beast in the world and said beast is apologizing to him for making his life miserable. However he shakes it off and says "Yeah well don't beat yourself up about it…it's the villagers fault for not being able to see I'm not you. So apology accepted. Tho I am curious, why did you attack the Leaf 11 years ago?" The fox just stares at the blonde and replies **"I was ripped from my previous Host and forced against my will by someone to Attack. Believe me if I had been given the choice then the moment I was taken from the previous host I would have left the land of fire all together."**

* * *

Naruto considers the foxes words and asks "Previous Host? And who forced you to attack? And why?" The 9-tails considers his answer carefully and replies **"yes my previous host. I have had two before you, the first was the wife of your vaunted 1****st**** Hokage, Mito Uzumaki Senju. And the second was Your mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She is the one I was ripped from. As for who made me attack I cant tell you that but what I can tell you is the reason he had me attack is because he hates the Leaf village with a passion." **Naruto is stunned to find out that his mother held the fox before him. This is something that his Older brother hadn't mentioned. As he takes in the information that he is the Fox's 3rd host he looks at him and says "So what now?" the Fox Chuckles and says **"Now I'd like to make a deal with you. One that benefit's the both of us."** Naruto eyes the beast warily and says "what kind of deal? Because if it involves letting you out then that's a no go." The Kyubbi just chuckles once more and replies **"No nothing of that sort. Just something simple, you agree to rip part of the seal off so I can have access to your senses, and I'll give you a Special ability" **Naruto thinks a moment and asks "why do you want access to my senses? And what special ability would you give me?" The Fox Smiles and says **"Simple really, I just want to see, smell, and hear the outside world again since I cant be in said world. As for the special ability Its called Iron Sand, it's a Black sand made from Particles of iron, its versatile, I'll make it an Automatic Defense for you so that you don't really have to do much to control it, but when you need to control it you will. The sand will protect you from anyone seeking to harm you."**

* * *

Naruto weighs his options, but ultimately decides to agree as he thinks having the ability to control a sand made of iron would be cool. "alright Fox I agree to your deal. Tell me what I have to do." The fox nods and says **"its simple really just tear of a tiny piece of the top right corner and then I'll do the rest" **Naruto nods and hops up to where the seal is, he grabs hold of the top right corner of the seal and prepares to rip part of it off but before he does he asks "hey Fox what's your name?" the demon lord is surprised by this as neither of his previous hosts ever tried to find out his name but he smiles and replies none the less **"Kurama, my name is Kurama Kit"** Naruto smiles and says "well its nice to meet you Kurama." then he rips a piece of the seal off and when he does Kurama does his thing, flooding his chakra out and into Naruto's body, he latches on to Naruto's senses first, then he manipulates Naruto's genetic structure to give him the ability to use Iron Sand. After that he's tired and lays down. Naruto looks at him worried and says "Are you alright Kurama?" Kurama Nods and says **"yeah kit, just a little tired…well its all done. You should go for now your still in the shower after all…I'll talk to you tomorrow kit." **Naruto nods and says "alright…talk to you tomorrow Kurama" he waves and vanishes from the mindscape.

* * *

When he comes to he's standing in his shower the water still warm, He finishes washing up and shuts off the water, he dries off with the towel and goes back into his room putting on a fresh pair of boxers, Grey ANBU style Pants, Red and Black shirt with a fox on the back given to him by Adam last year, and a Burnt orange jacket on over that. He walks downstairs to find his Older brother Waiting for him, Adam looks up as Naruto approaches and says "your just in time Naruto, I was going to call for you in a second. You ready to go?" Naruto nods and says "yeah Adam-Niisan I'm ready." They both Slip on their shoes and walk out the front door, Adam locks it and activates the seals on the door. As they exit the front Gate of the Manor Adam activates another set of seals which erects a barrier around the Manor and grounds. Satisfied their home is safe they start walking down the road heading for the Uchiha Home.

* * *

As they're walking Adam Notices that Naruto is unusually quiet, so he places his hand on the younger blondes Shoulder and asks "everything alright Little brother? You seem kind of out of it. Having some trouble still processing what I told you earlier?" Naruto looks into the older blondes eyes and sees the worry so he shakes his head and says "no that's not it Adam-Niisan. I….met….the Kyubbi while I was showering." Adam's eyes Widen slightly but then return to normal as he asks "And how did that go?" Naruto replies "it went well I guess…he apologized to me for being the cause of my miserable life…then he offered me a deal." Adam almost stops dead in his tracks from this but keeps walking and says "Oh? What sort of deal Little brother?" Naruto says "He said if I gave him access to my senses he would give me the really cool ability to manipulate particles of iron like sand." Adam's eyes again widen and he says "Did you accept that offer?" Naruto nods and says "yeah, I ripped off a tiny part of the seal for him to do everything…tho I don't feel any different" Adam shakes his head and says "well the new ability probably wont rear its head for a day or two…but Kyubbi will get access to your senses right away. I cant be mad at you for agreeing to the deal, tho I wish you would have waited and told him to let you bring me into it. But what's done is done. So is that why your being so quiet?" Naruto nods and says "yeah I was afraid when I told you that you would be Angry at me for it." The older blonde shakes his head and says "I'm not angry at you for it Naruto. The only thing I get angry at you for is you not cleaning up your room. No matter what you're my little brother and I'll always stand by you no matter what decision you make." Naruto smiles and nods his thanks.

* * *

The rest of the trip to the Uchiha Home is spent in silence, when they arrive they go up to the front door and Enter without knocking. Adam yells out "Everyone We're Here!" From the living room they hear "We're all in the living room guys!" They remove their foot wear and walk into the living room where they hear a chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" As Naruto looks around he Notices not just the Uchiha Clan is present but so are all his friends and their parents. As he turns to Adam to ask him how he did all this he hears "Adam-Koi!" as a Purple missile hits adam and sends him tumbling to the floor, when he and everyone looks they see Adam on the ground with Anko on top of him Kissing all the air out of him. Naruto just shakes his head and walks over to all his friends to start talking.

* * *

As Anko continues to assault her Lover with kisses she hears the clearing of a throat and looks to see Keiko standing there tapping her foot "Anko, while I think its sweet that you've missed Adam for the last 2 hours you've been away from him, might I remind you that there are children present and they do not need to see one of this villages Kunoichi raping my step son in the middle of the hallway. Please save that for Your bedroom at home." Anko flushes a deep shade of red and bows her head in apology to Keiko and gets off Adam. Adam gets up, dusts himself off and looks at his step mother, Keiko hasn't changed much in the years he's been around, with the exception of a few age lines, she's still a beautiful woman with long reddish brown hair and brown eyes. Keiko pulls adam into a Hug and says "Its good to see you Adam. How come you never come around anymore? Is my cooking really that bad?" she gives him a mock pout, The 22 years old just laughs and says "you know that's not true. Your cooking is some of the best in the world. The truth is I havent had much time to come around lately. What with all the freelance missions I'm getting, Training with Naruto and Anko, Plus my own personal training. There just aren't enough hours in the day anymore. Plus the kids don't need me to help them train anymore since they're all official Shinobi. Kisuke is a Jonin-Sensei, Rangiku is a Doctor at the hospital, and the Twins are on Genin teams with sensei of their own to teach em. I'm useless round here" Keiko Swats his arm and says "well that's besides the point. Your father and I are always here and we would welcome your company especially with the kids always out of the house. Now when are you finally going to go down the Aisle with Anko? You've been engaged 3 years already." Adam rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly, but Anko saves his Hide an wraps her arm around his free arm and says "We've Made a deal. We're going to Get Married this coming March. I'm going to take 2 weeks off from Active duty and Adam here isn't going to take any missions for 2 months after we're married so we can enjoy being newlyweds." Keiko Smiles and says "Yusuke! Come here you wont believe this!"

* * *

Yusuke Uchiha, Head of the Uchiha Clan, Husband to Keiko and Adam's father excuses himself from his conversation with Hiashi Hyuga and walks over to his wife and son "what's up Dear?" Keiko Smiles and says "Adam And Anko have finally set a date for their Wedding!" Yusuke's eyes sparkle and he looks at his son and asks "Is that true Cub?" Adam Nods and says "yeah. This coming March. On the 21st of the month." Yusuke Claps his oldest on the shoulder and says "Well its about damn time. Congratulations Son. So are you going to Invite your Mother to the wedding? I know you've gone to see her a few times the last 4 years." Adam Shakes his head and says "I don't think so…Right now the Civil war in water country is the worst yet so I'm not going to make mom risk her life trying to get out of water country to see me get married. No I'll just send her a letter of apology and some pictures from the wedding later" Yusuke nods sadly but says "well this calls for a Celebratory Drink!" he grabs a Protesting adam and drags him over to the other Clan heads and says "gentlemen My oldest son here is finally going to tie the knot with Anko this coming March. I say we all have a Drink of Sake and toast to my son finally growing a pair!" Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan And Shikamaru's father replies "troublesome, but I can toast to that." Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father head of the Hyuga clan says "Marriage is a Sacred bond and so I will gladly toast to the boys upcoming nuptials." all the others agree as well and Yusuke pours everyone a Saucer of Sake and hands them out even to Adam who takes it begrudgingly. "A Toast To you my eldest son. May your wedding be good, and your life after be filled with love, happiness, and many grandchildren for me! Hahaha" the other males all laugh and agree as they all down their sake, Adam drinks his slowly letting the warm liquid slide down his throat after its gone he sets the saucer down, and thanks his father for the drink before he walks out back to find his 17 year old brother Kisuke whom he strikes up a conversation with.

* * *

As the party rolls on Keiko serves up Dinner which consists of Rice, Sashimi, strips of Steak, and Ofcourse Ramen and Dango for Naruto and Anko. After everyone has their fill of dinner Keiko and Anko bring out a large birthday cake and set it in front of Naruto with 11 candles on it, everyone sings happy birthday to Naruto, who holds back tears at all the people who care about him and Blows out the candles, after wards everyone hands him their gifts for him. From Hinata he receives a Silver Fox Pendant, Hinata almost faints after Naruto hugs her for his gift. Next from Shikamaru and his Father he receives a Shogi Board, he thanks them and Shika says he'll look forward to a game. From Shino and his father Shibi Aburame he receives a Book on Insects. From Kiba and his Mother Tsume he gets a little Half Fox Half Wolf Cub which he names Kiro. From Choji and his Father Choza he receives a bunch of Coupons for the Akimichi BBQ restaurant. And From Sasuke he gets a New set of Shuriken and Kunai. From Yusuke he receives a Scroll of Fire Jutsu which turns out to be his favorite gift. From Kisuke he gets a book on seals written by Minato Namikaze.

* * *

After receiving all his gifts the party starts to break up and everyone begins leaving to go home, thanking Keiko for the food, and Yusuke for the Hospitality. Eventually once everyone is gone Adam notices that Naruto looks pretty beat so he shakes his fathers hand and gives Keiko a hug and says "well we're out of here. Naruto is beat so I'ma get him home and let him get some sleep, he does have school tomorrow." Yusuke nods and Keiko speaks up "ok, but don't you three be strangers now. Come around whenever you want." Adam smiles and says "I'll try not to be." he walks over to Anko and extends his arm which she takes, they then walk over to Naruto and he places his hand on the boys shoulder "come on Little brother lets go home" Naruto nods and waves to Yusuke and Keiko as Adam Ice Body Flickers the three away.

* * *

After Adam brings down the seals and everything the three enter the house, take off their foot ware and lock the door, as Naruto is getting ready to head to bed Adam stops him. "hold on Naruto before you go to Bed Anko and I still have to give you Our presents." Naruto looks at them and nods. Anko goes first, she walks over to Naruto and takes a Scroll out of her pocket and hands it to him "in that scroll is a bottle of the most potent Poison I have, the venom of a King Cobra. Its for you to dip some of your kunai in when you really want to hurt someone. Happy 11th Brat." she pulls him into a short hug then lets him go as she walks over and plops on the couch. Naruto looks at his brother and asks "so what your gift Adam-Niisan?" Adam Smirks and replies "My gift is that Starting this weekend instead of using the normal 20 shadow clones for training I'm going to let you increase the Number to 100. Provided that you promise me that you will have them dispel in groups of 10 every 5 minuets after training." Naruto Smiles a big smile and says "I promise I'll do just what you said Bro. Finally my Training can increase! Thank you Niisan you're the best Brother in the world!" he gives Adam a Big hug then rushes up stairs to go to bed. Adam walks over to the couch and plops next to Anko who lays her head in his lap and looks up at him as he begins playing with her violet hair. "You know he's right…you are a great big brother to him….and what's more, you're a great lover to me." He bends down slightly and places a Chaste kiss on her lips and replies "I try my best…so you got enough energy left to go a round or two?" Anko Leans up and Kisses him Passionately, when they break apart she smiles and replies "what do you think Dragon-Kun?" Adam grabs her behind her back and under her legs, and in one fluid motion stands holding her bridal style. Anko giggles at this and leans up to capture his lips again as he begins walking upstairs with her. And as they enter the Master bedroom and Adam shuts the door the last thought on his mind is _"this is going to be one long, Fun night."_

* * *

and Cutt. well theres chapter 6. as you can see this chapter pretty much picks up where the last one ended. Naruto has his meeting with Kurama, and makes a deal with him. Next chapter we'll see Naruto being trained in Ice and lava style by adam, and see Adam bring in a special teacher for naruto's Wood Style. the next chapter will be another slight time skip. and i may put my first ever lemon between Adam and Anko in the next chapter. as always please read and review. untill next time.


	7. Chapter 7 Bloodline training and Suprise

Disclaimer: As Always i do not own Naruto or any of its Characters. I do own my OC. This is a NarutoXFemHaku and OCXAnko Story.

"..."Normal Speech

_"..."Human thought/ Flashback_

**"..."Tailed Beast/ Summon Speech**

_**"..."Tailed beast/Summon** Thought_

* * *

**Chapter 7: bloodlines Training and Surprises**

Time Skip: 2 Months

It's a Chilly December Morning in the leaf village. But at Durphey manor the chill means nothing to the two people in the training field behind the house. These two people Are Adam Durphey and his Adopted brother Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. If one looks closely enough they can see what looks like a veritable army of 5'5, Spiky Blonde haired kids and 3 Adam's. This is because Today is the start of Naruto's Bloodline Training. Adam Looks over all the Naruto's and his 2 Modified Shadow Clones and says "Alright Naruto today you start learning how to use all three of your bloodlines. Now your 100 clones will divide into two groups of 50 and my two Shadow clones here will each take a group and Teach them one Bloodline, Group one will work on Ice, while group two will work on Lava" Naruto looks at his brother and Nods, he turns to his clones and says "Alright you Lot, you heard the man divide up into 2 groups of 50!" the clones all grumble about Stupid originals but break up into their groups. The first Adam clone steps to the group on the left and says "Alright you Lot, you'll be learning Ice Manipulation, so follow me to the Lake and lets get started" The Clone Adam begins to walk off further into the training ground, with the First group of Clones Following him. The second Adam steps up to the remaining group and says "well that just leaves you lot the unlucky task of learning Lava Manipulation so lets go somewhere we wont cause unnecessary damages" He takes to the trees and takes off with the 2nd group hot on his trail.

* * *

This leaves the two originals alone together and Naruto looks at Adam and says "so that mean your gonna teach me alone how to do Wood Manipulation?" Adam Shakes his head and says "No, Unfortunately I don't know how to use wood style…and I've never even tried. No to teach you wood style I have a special person in mind" Naruto's eyes light up and he asks "who Adam-Niisan? Is it someone really strong and Cool? Is it?" Adam Chuckles and raises his hand to calm his little brother down, then he gets a Serious look on his face and says "Naruto I want your word that you will never speak of what I am about to Do" Naruto looks confused and asks "why?" Adam responds "because what I'm about to do is Considered Forbidden and I'll get in a ton of trouble for it…so please Promise you wont tell another living soul EVER" Naruto sees the seriousness in his eyes and says "I promise on my Life that I'll never tell anyone anything about what your about to do Ever big bro!" Adam nods and says "alright then we can begin." He does the hand Seals Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon, and then Claps his hands together and Says "Summoning: Impure World Ressurection!" From out of the ground a Coffin Rises with the kanji for 1st on it. As soon as the coffin is fully out of the ground, the lid drops, and the person who walks out of it shocks Naruto.

* * *

The person who comes from the coffin is none other then Hashirama Senju, The 1st Hokage and the Founder of the village. Naruto looks on as Hashirama opens his eyes and looks around confused then says "where am I? what's going on?" Adam Steps in front of him and Bows and says "Lord Senju, you are in the Leaf Village, my name is Adam Durphey and I Have revived you" He considers the Young man in front of him carefully and says "Tobirama's Jutsu…you have brought me back from the pure world…for what purpose have you brought me back?" Adam Looks at him and Carefully replies "I have Revived you so that you can Train a New Wood Style user." The first's eyes widen slightly and then he asks "a New user? So someone in my clan has inherited my bloodline?" Adam Shakes his head "no, tho he is Distantly related to you" He points out Naruto and says "this boy is the new wood style user, his name is Naruto Uzumaki." The 1st looks at Naruto eyes big and says "a member of my Wife's clan…I see" Adam says "the Last of the Uzumaki clan…or so all believe. So lord Senju will you train this boy in Wood Style?" Hashirama thinks for a moment and replies "Yes I shall train the boy" Adam smiles and says "Good now then theres only one more thing to do." He steps up behind the first and takes out a kunai with a Green seal tag attached to it, he then extends his hand and places the kunai within the firsts head. Instantly the first starts to steam, his grey complexion brightens and becomes tan, his eyes fill with life and when its all finished he can feel his body coursing with Chakra again, he looks to Adam with a Questioning look and adam says "I placed the final part of the Summoning inside of you, the seal tag that give you back your Vitality and strength, however I modified it to allow you to keep your Free will." the first merely nods at this and proceeds to walk up to Naruto and say "So I hear you can utilize Wood style." Naruto nods and replies "Hai Lord 1st Hokage, I have three bloodlines, Ice, Lava, and Wood. My brother is teaching me Lava and Ice." The Hokage nods and says "well I will be teaching you how to use wood. Be warned my training will not be easy and you will want to quit but you must push on" Naruto nods and says "I'm honored to be trained by the master of Wood Style and I will try my hardest." Hashirama nods and instructs Naruto to listen carefully and begins to tell him how to mold his earth and water chakras together, Adam smiles at this as he walks back into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile with Group One, Adam Clone 1 is instructing them how to use ice "Now the first thing you need to remember about ice style is that is a combination of water and wind chakras now the simplest way to create Ice element is by doing this" He lights his right hand up with a darker blue chakra, and at the same time lights his left up with lighter blue, almost white chakra and says "you take water nature chakra in one hand, and wind in the other, make sure the levels in each hand are equal tho, then you bring your two hands together like so" He brings his two hands together and starts a string of hand signs and says "Ice Style: Ice Dragon jutsu!" and a dragon of pure ice takes shape around him, once its fully formed it roars, and The clone directs it at the Lake behind the Naruto clones, the dragon soars through the air writhing and twisting, until it dives straight down at the water and freezes the entire lake Solid. The Naruto's stare in Awe of this and look back to the Adam clone who says "now we're going to start with an exercise to get you used to how it feels to mix the two nature types, so I want each of you to grab a leaf off a tree." The clones do as their told and soon are all standing I front of him with a leaf each. The Adam clone has his own leaf and says "ok what your going to do is freeze the leaf, to do this you have to have one nature In each hand and then combine them together while keeping them equal. Like so" as he says this he lays his right hand over his left hand which holds the leaf, channels his chakra and then takes his right hand away to show a perfectly frozen leaf. "once you can do this 10 times out of 10, then we'll start on teaching you Ice Jutsu." the Naruto clones all get excited and start working right away, the Adam Clone just smiles and watches in amusement.

* * *

Elsewhere in a clearing in the training grounds we find the 2nd Adam clone and the other group of Naruto's. "alright you lot, today begins your learning of Lava Nature. Now to create lava nature you must combine 2 different elements into one, in this case the elements of Earth and Fire. Now to accomplish this first you put on element in one hand and one in the other, like so." He channels Fire Chakra to his right hand which glows a slight red, then channels earth chakra to his Left hand which glows a slight brown "be sure to keep the two elements perfectly balanced that's key. After that you bring your hands and the two elements together" he brings his hands together and does some hand signs and calls out "Lava Style: Melting Apparition Jutsu!" he proceeds to Spew out a Large volume of Lava into the air which thins out into a sheet, which hit's a couple training dummies, melting them. The Naruto clones stare in awe at this and look back to the Adam clone "Now your going to learn how to create lava and what lava chakra feels like. To do this your going to Melt Leaves so take some from the trees nearby and get to work!" the clones grumble about lazy ass Cloned Sensei and grab leaves and proceed to try and create lava chakra to melt the Leaves.

* * *

Back in the house Adam is in the kitchen making Lunch for himself and Anko who for some reason has been sleeping in till noon lately. As he finishes placing the plates of Rice, and Onigiri down, a pair of Slender arms wrap around him from behind and he feels a pair of soft Cushions pressed to his back and smiles, He turns in the arms and looks down at his Love Anko, he leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips and says "good Afternoon Sleepy head." She smiles and says "good afternoon yourself early bird. Where's Naruto?" Adam chuckles and replies "out back Training." she looks at him funny and says, "so why aren't you out there with him?" Adam Shakes his head and says "I got him a special teacher to show him how to use Wood Style Ninjutsu so I was just in the way." Anko nods and looks at the food on the table, Adam pulls out a chair for her which she sits in and smiles at him, he then goes around to the other side of the table and sits himself.

* * *

As they sit and eat the delicious lunch Adam made, he cant help but to let his curiosity get the better of him and asks "Hey Anko. I been wondering something." Anko swallows her food and replies "yeah? And what's that Dragon-kun?" Adam takes a drink of his Juice and says "I've been wondering why it is you've been sleeping in and waking up so late lately…I mean its not like you. Even when we have sex till 2am your still usually up bright and early at 6 or 7am." Anko Winces at this and avoids his eyes and says "I've just been feeling a lot more drained recently. What with all the wedding planning, and my Work at T&I, and The hokage giving me A rank missions. Nothing to worry about Love." Adam looks Skeptical and says "are you sure that's all it is? You sure your not sick?" Anko looks at him incredulously and says "Yes I'm sure! And why would you think I'm sick? I'm fine" Adam waves his hands in defeat and says "its just I've noticed the absence of your body at around 4 every morning and I hear what sounds like vomiting coming from our bathroom. Add that on to the Sleeping in…and well I'm just worried about you My Hebi-Hime. I love you and just want to make sure everything is alright."

* * *

She looks in his eyes and sees the overwhelming love and concern in them and she Hangs her head "I'm sorry Dragon-Kun…I know you love me. I had no idea you'd noticed me missing at 4 every morning…I thought you were still sleeping. Trust me when I say I'm not Ill…but…" Adam looks at her worriedly and asks "But what Anko? What's going on?" Anko looks at him and he sees fear in her eyes but mixed in with the fear is Joy, this perplexes him but before he can ask anymore she speaks up again "I missed my Period last month…I thought it was just late because of the birth control…that is until I started to feel sick really early in the mornings starting a week ago. So I went to the hospital…and you know how much I hate that place…but I went anyway, had them do a check up on me" Adam Listens to her talk with rapt attention and asks "what did they say?" Anko replies "they said I was fine. In Perfect health actually. So I asked then why am I getting sick? And they told me it was normal for a woman in my condition" Adam looks confused and asks "A woman in your condition? What condition?" Anko looks deep in his eyes the fear stronger now and replies "I…I…I'm Pregnant…" She looks down waiting for the explosion of rage to occur.

* * *

When after 5 minuets it doesn't she looks back up and sees the look of Shock on her lovers face. Slowly Adam responds and says "Pregnant?…your pregnant?" Anko just nods. "are you sure?" Again she nods and says "yeah, I had them scan me 5 times to make sure.." Suddenly she sees Adam's Eyes light up, and He smiles the biggest smiles she's ever seen on his face, he stands up and rushes over to her and in an instant she's hoisted into the air held by his strong hands and he's spinning around like a fool "We're going to have a Baby! I'm gonna be a Daddy! This is the 2nd happiest day of my life!" Instantly the fear she was feeling vanishes and she smiles and looks down at him and says "you can put me down now Adam-Koi." He sets her down gently and she looks up at him and asks "so your not Angry about me being pregnant?" He leans down and Kisses her with all the love and passion he can muster and when they break apart he says "Mad at you? No I could never be mad at you for this. We're going to be Married in 3 months, and then we're going to be parents 6 months after that. I couldn't be happier." Anko smiles and says "so should we tell anyone?" Adam shakes his head and says "not yet. At least not today. Today We celebrate this Joyous Occasion" Anko smiles seductively and says "oh and how pray tell do you plan to celebrate this news?" Adam Answers her question by leaning down and Capturing her lips again, he then lifts her up bridal style and heads up stairs to the master bedroom Once there he shuts the door behind them and locks it, he lays her on the bed and then activates the privacy and silencing seals.

* * *

Warning Lemon

After the seals are up, Anko walks up to him and begins to kiss him again, He feels her tongue licking his lips begging for entrance which he gladly allows, soon their tongues are battling for Dominance. While they're kissing Anko removes His Coat and Shirt and traces her hands over his Broad Muscular Chest and 8 Pack Abs, sending shivers down his spine. Adam in turn strips her of her T-Shirt and Bra and begins to Knead her breasts, Anko arches her back in Pleasure releasing Adam's mouth, which he uses to Nibble on her ear lobes, then he traces feather light kisses down her Cheek and jaw line, To her neck which he spends some time on just kissing and lightly biting. Then he kisses down to the Valley between her breasts before taking her right one in his Mouth, He lightly Licks her Right nipple, while tweaking the left one with his fingers. Anko Lets out a Moan of pleasure, as she up zips his pants and slips her hand inside his boxers, grabbing his Already stiff member and beginning to stroke him. Adam then switches breasts and starts to Lick and suck the left one, all the while Anko continues to stroke His cock.

* * *

Eventually Anko lets go of Adam's Penis and breaks contact with him, She shoves him down on the bed and lets him watch as she strips off her Shorts, and her sopping wet panties. She then crawls Seductively towards him, she leans up to kiss him once more, after a minuet she breaks the kiss, she unbuttons his pants and grips them. Adam raises his hips and in one fluid motion she removes both his pants and boxers to reveal his fully erect, 9 inch Cock. She licks her lips as she positions herself with her legs to either side of Adam's head, and her Pussy resting above his nose and mouth. She begins to Lick his shaft up and down, swirling her tongue on the tip of his manhood, she tastes the pre-cum already starting to form. She then takes his dick in-between her warm wet lips, she takes his entire manhood down her throat before raising her head till only the tip remains in her mouth, then plunges back down, she continues to do this repeatedly, gaining a rhythm as she deep throats her lover. As Anko is giving him the best blow job of his life Adam takes his right hand and begins to rub Anko's Clit, causing her to squirm her ass a little, as he continues to rub her clit he inserts 2 fingers into her Tight, Wet Hole. As he begins finger fucking her, Anko begins to quicken her pace on his cock. Soon he begins to lick the folds of her pussy, savoring the taste of her juices, As he begins to lick the inside of her pussy he continues to play with her clit, this causes Anko to increase her pace even more. After 10 minutes of pleasuring each other with their mouths, both Climax, Adam Laps up all of he juices flowing from Anko's Pussy, while Anko takes all of his Huge load down her throat. Anko releases his cock from her mouth with a Loud POP.

* * *

Suddenly she finds her self Flipped around on her back, with her head resting on the pillows, she looks to see Adam hovering above her, he leans down and Kisses her again, their tongues causing each of their flavors to mix with one another. When they break apart Adam smiles and says "You ready for the Main event Hebi-Hime?" Anko smiles at him and says "Yes. Give it to me NOW Dragon-Kun!" Adam Happily Obliges her and Thrusts his Cock into her all the way to the hilt, with their hips touching. Anko moans out in ecstasy "Oooh Yes! FUCK ME Adam! FUCK ME NOW!" Adam Grunts in response and pulls back, leaving only the head inside of her, then he thrusts all the way back into her, causing Anko to shiver in pleasure. Adam continues to do this over and over again, gaining a Steady pace and Rhythm, Anko continuously screams in Bliss while gripping the bed sheets for all she's worth, as Adam's Cock fills her Tight pussy up completely. Eventually after 10 minuets of Adam Slamming his cock in and out of her, Anko has Adam lay on his back, She straddles his Lap as she grips his cock and directs it to her entrance. Once in position she Impales her self on his rod "YESS!" As she begins to ride him Adam reaches up and begins to Play with her breasts once more. "Yeeessss! Just like that Adam-Koi. Don't stop. Mmm bite my nipples! Pound My pussy! Harder! Harder!" Adam begins to bite and nibble her nipples and starts to thrust his hips up to meet her downward thrusts. Harder and harder, Soon he begins to feel Anko's Pussy tightening even further and he knows she's close to her Climax, and he can feel his balls tightening and knows he's close as well Anko Screams out "Ahhh Dragon-Kun I'm Coming! I'm Cumming!" Adam Grunts out "Me To Hebi-Hime! I'm Cumming to. Lets Cum together!" After a few more Thrusts Anko's Back Arches, and her Pussy clamps tight around Adam's Cock as she screams out "Adaaaaaaaam!" A moment later Adam feels his own Climax, "Anko I'm Cummmming!" He thrusts into her one last time as his cock pulsates and he releases stream after stream of his Semen Inside of His Beautiful lover. After coming down from her orgasm Anko collapses onto Adam's chest, her body shakes as she continues to feel the effects of her orgasm and Adam's sperm filling her up. She yawns and says "that was wonderful…you're the best Adam-Koi…"a moment later she's Asleep.

Lemon end.

* * *

Adam, after disentangling from the woman he loves, covers her up and kisses her on the forehead "sleep well My Hebi-Hime" After taking a quick shower and getting re dressed Adam heads back down stairs and towards the back yard to check on Naruto's training. As he laces his combat boots back up he cant help but to think _"Life just keeps getting Complicated. Looks like I may have to start implementing my plans soon."_

* * *

And Cut. Well theres chapter 7. I promised you a lemon didnt I? well i gave it. Also as you can see i had Adam Summon forth the 1st hokage to teach nartuo wood style after all he is the master of the style. for those of you who thought it was going to be Yamato sorry. and i ended this chapter on a bit of a Cliff hanger..what are these plans adam speaks of? well you'll have to wait to find out but i can assure you its nothing Evil. so untill next time as always read and rewiew.


	8. Chapter 8 Graduation and Plans revealed

Disclaimer:As Usual i do not own Naruto or its characters. I do own my OCs. This will be a NarutoXFemHaku story and is an OCXAnko story.

"..."Normal speech

_"..."Human Thought_

**"..."Tailed Beast/ Summon speech**

_**"..." Tailed beast/ Summon** **thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Graduation and Plans in Motion.**

Time Skip: 1 Year 5 months.

Naruto was excited. Today was the day. Today he would finally become a ninja of the leaf and be able to shed the ridiculous mask he'd been wearing since he was 7 years old. So it was with this in mind that He sprang from his bed and put on the hideous jumpsuit for the last time ever. As he walks down stairs he hears his Brother Adam, and his Sister-in-law Anko speaking to their 8month old Twins Shiro and Matsuri. It had been over a year now since Adam and Anko's wedding, soon after they told everyone they were expecting, 2 months after that they found out it was twins, and then 4 months later Anko had given birth to a boy who they named Shiro and looked almost like a carbon copy of his mother with Purple hair and brown eyes, tho his nose, ears, and shape of his eyes were his fathers. And a Little girl who they named Matsuri who was a female version of her Father, with blonde hair and blue eyes, but with Anko's complexion, and facial structure.

* * *

Naruto entered the kitchen with a big grin on his face and said "Morning Bro, Anko-Neesan, and hello to you Shiro and Matsuri." the babies both giggle and wave to their uncle Naruto as he grabs a plate of Eggs, Sausage, and toast and a glass of OJ and sits at the table. Adam looks up from his feeding Shiro and says "Good morning to you to Little brother. So you excited about today?" Naruto Nods as he makes a fork and knife out of his Iron Sand and starts eating, in his head he hears **"Stupid brat. I didn't give you the Iron sand so you could use it when your to dumb to remember to grab eating utensils! I gave it to you to protect your life!"**_ "yeah yeah Kurama I know. But I just didn't want to get back up to get a fork and knife so this was simpler. Besides at least this way its 2 less things Anko has to wash in the sink."_ Naruto shakes his head as he hears Anko saying his name, he turns to her and says "what were you saying Anko-Neechan? Sorry I was talking to Kurama." Anko just shakes her head and says "I asked you if there are any girls in your class that your looking forward to getting teamed with." Naruto shakes his head and says "to be honest out of all the girls in the class the only one who's any Good is Hinata-Chan. The others are all hopeless Sasuke Fan girls, which Sasuke never stops complaining to me about." Adam Laughs at this and says "yeah according to Ichigo all he does is Complain about all his fan girls when they train together." Shiro seeing his father laugh, smiles and claps his hands excitedly. "it looks like Shiro thinks its funny to." Says Naruto. Anko gives Matsuri another spoon full of baby food and then looks at the clock and says "Well kid you better hurry up and finish your breakfast or your going to be late for your last day." Naruto looks to the clock and his eyes bulge, its 7:15am, he's only got 15 Minuets to get to the academy, and so with speeds that would make even his father jealous he devourers his food, Hugs Adam, Gives the twins kisses on their foreheads, and waves to Anko and rushes out the door headed to the Academy.

* * *

Adam looks at the clock himself and after giving Shiro the last spoon full of his food, wipes his face and hands, throws the container away and puts the spoon in the sink. He turns to Anko and says "can you handle the kids for awhile love? I've got to go" Anko looks at her husband critically and asks "sure I can but where exactly do you have to go?" Adam smiles at her and replies "Got a Meeting with Sarutobi at 7:45 to discuss some things. I should be back here in time for you to Head off to work." Anko looks into his eyes and sees he isn't lying so she says "alright go ahead. I got Shiro-Chan and Matsuri-Chan. But be careful don't let the old perv get talking about those orange books of his." Adam shakes his head and replies "why would I ever be interested in hearing about a bunch of Smutty books when I have a Sexual Goddess here at home?" He kisses her briefly and then Vanishes with a body flicker leaving Anko sitting smiling at his last words as she turns to Shiro and says "I really hope your not as smooth as your daddy when you grow up. Be blunt like your Kaachan."

* * *

Back with Naruto, he slides into his class room with 5 Minuets to spare, as he stops to take a breath everyone in class stares at him, Iruka smiles and says "Glad you could make it on time for once Naruto." Naruto turns to Iruka and says "No Problem Iruka-Sensei, what kind of future hokage would I be if I showed up to the last day of the academy late?" Iruka chuckles and says "alright Naruto go take a seat and wait for the test begin." Naruto nods and notices the assistant Sensei Mizuki glaring at him as usual. He walks up the stair case and notices an empty seat next to Sasuke and one next to Hinata, deciding to be smart he walks up to Hinata and says "Hey Hinata-Chan. Can I sit here?" Hinata looks to her Crush and friend and says "o…Ofcourse you can Naruto-Kun." Naruto smiles and thanks her with a nod taking a seat just as in a cloud of dust two people enter the door.

* * *

"Ha I was here first forehead so I get to sit next to Sasuke-Kun!" says Ino Yamanaka, "what your out of your mind Ino-Pig my big toe was first into the room so I win and get to sit next to Sasuke-Kun!" says the pink haired Banshee also known as Sakura Haruno. As they continue to argue in the doorway Iruka gains a tick mark and using his Big Head no Jutsu he says "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" once they're quiet he says "Now theres 2 seats near Sasuke so you can BOTH sit next to him on opposite sides but I don't want to hear anymore out of you!" they both squeal in joy and take their seats on either side of Sasuke. After the bell rings Iruka stands in front of the class and says "Welcome class to what is hopefully your final day as Academy students! Today you will take a Multitude of tests to determine if you are ready to become Shinobi of the Leaf!" the entire class cheers at this and Iruka puts up his hand to quiet them "Now this test will be in 3 parts, the first is a Written portion, the second part will be Physical Portion, and the 3rd and final part will be the jutsu portion where you will be tested on the Academy 3. Now Mizuki-Sensei will pass out the written tests, leave them upside down until I say its time, then flip them over and answer them to the best of your abilities."

* * *

Mizuki walks around handing out tests when he gets to Naruto he places a Slight Genjutsu on it and hands it to him as he walks off smirking. Naruto noticing the Genjutsu just shakes his head and dispels it thinking _"man how stupid can Mizuki be? To think he could place a Genjutsu on my test and I wouldn't notice it? Come on I live with a Master of the Sharingan for Kami Sake!" _**"well Kit you have always acted like a moron so he prolly thinks that Adam hasn't taught you SHIT about Genjutsu. don't worry about it now tho. Just hope you get him in the Taijutsu portion of the physical exam so you can kick his ass." **Naruto nods to himself as he hears Iruka say "you have 30 Minuets to finish your tests starting…..NOW!" as soon as he says this everyone turns over their tests and begins to answer the questions.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hiruzen Sarutobi's office he's having a secret meeting with Adam Durphey. As the old man looks at the 24 year old and absorbs what he's been told he takes a long drag of his pipe and says "Are you sure about this Adam? I mean are you absolutely certain that there are other members of the Uzumaki clan out there?" Adam Nods his head and says "yes, My spy network is almost as vast as Jiraiya's, but 100 times more reliable. And my Sources say there is an Uzumaki in the Grass village." The old man takes another long drag of his Pipe and asks "so what is it you exactly intend to do?" Adam looks out the window and responds "I intend to Infiltrate Grass and find The Uzumaki Girl. Tell her that she is not the last of her clan. Let her know that she has a Family member here in the leaf and give her the option to come back here with me to meet him. However if she declines then I wont force her. Ultimately it's the girl's decision." Sarutobi shakes his head and says "a Female Uzumaki…if you can succeed in this endeavor and bring her here then it may just bring the Uzumaki clan out of extinction." Adam shakes his head and says "I'm not doing this so that Naruto and the Girl can get together and produce little Uzumaki Children, I'm doing this to try and given them both a true blood family. Who Naruto dates, Marries, and eventually has children with will be up to him. Besides Inbreeding never works out very well." Sarutobi nods and says "I understand Adam, forgive me I spoke out of old age. Now what about the other thing we discussed?" Adam Frowns slightly and says "All is prepared, the only thing I require is Your lazy ass student Jiraiya to come back to the leaf so he can look over my formulas and help me with the Ritual." The old man laughs and says "yes well I've sent him a message stating that I want him to return to the village as soon as possible. He sent a toad back telling me he'd be back in a month or two." Adam shakes his head and Replies. "that's to damn long, send him another message and tell him to hurry his ass back. The sooner I can get that Disgusting Curse seal off my wife the better. She's suffered from it long enough." Sarutobi nods and says "well since that's all out of the way. How would you care to join me in watching the Academy graduation tests?" Adam shakes his head and says "not really. I already know Naruto is going to graduate and that's all that matters. Plus I gotta get home before Anko comes looking for me." The old man chuckles releasing smoke from his mouth "Ah yes I remember those days. Freshly married, with a new baby….in your case its 2 new babies. Well then off you go my boy" Adam nods and Vanishes in a Lava body Flicker.

* * *

Back at the academy, Naruto is sitting back waiting for the time to elapse for the written test as he finished it 5 minuets in. 30 minuets finally passes and Iruka calls out "Time! Alright everyone rather your done or not bring your tests to the front and place them on the desk one at a time. After you've handed in your tests proceed outside to the practice field for the Physical Portion of the test." One by one each student places their test on the desk, Naruto is careful to make sure that his test ends up somewhere in the middle of the pile. When he gets outside he sees all his friends standing together to one side so he makes his way over there to await Iruka and Mizuki for the second part. As he and his friends begin to make bets and speculations on who'll do best in the physical portion, with Kiba boasting about his greatness as usual, Iruka comes out with a clipboard followed closely by Mizuki. "alright class the first part of the physical portion is accuracy with Kunai and Shuriken. When I call your name you'll come up and first throw 10 Kunai, and then 10 Shuriken. You get 1 point for every bull's-eye you hit. First Choji Akimichi!" Choji steps up nervously, he takes the kunai in hand and throws them one at a time, he gets 6 out of 10 on the kunai, then he throws his shuriken and gets 7 out of 10. Iruka smiles at him then calls the next name,

* * *

As Naruto watches each of his friends step up and throw he pays attention to what they got. Shino gets 8 out of 10 kunai and 8 out of 10 Shuriken, Shikamaru gets 6 out of 10 on both, Kiba gets 5 out of 10 kunai and 6 out of 10 Shuriken, Hinata gets 8 out of 10 on both. Naruto notices that Sakura Haruno only gets 4 out of 10 on the kunai and 3 out of 10 on the shuriken. Then his best friend Sasuke Uchiha steps up and lets his Kunai and shuriken fly, He hits 9 out of 10 on both Kunai and shuriken, "good job Sasuke, that's the best score all day." Sasuke smiles a Smug smile and walks back over the other students. Then everyone hears "Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto steps up, and the whole class with the exception of his friends Snickers believing the class dope will get zeros on both. Naruto takes his kunai and shuriken in his hands all at once, he closes his eyes, turns away from the targets, and as Iruka is about to scold him, throws all the projectiles behind him at once. What happens next Shocks everyone as All 10 Kunai and All 10 Shuriken hit the targets dead on. The entire classes jaws drop including his friends. Iruka is taken aback for a moment but then replies "10 out of 10 for both kunai and shuriken Naruto…a Perfect score. that's not been done since Itachi Uchiha." Naruto beams at getting a perfect score, its then that the banshee makes herself known "No way! Theres no way that Loser could get a better score then Sasuke-kun! He's a moron! He must have Cheated!" Iruka gets a tick mark on his head and says "Sakura I was watching him the whole time, He didn't cheat. As hard as it is to believe Naruto got a perfect score because his accuracy was spot on. Now be quiet and lets move over to the second part of the physical exams. The Taijutsu spar."

* * *

The entire class moves over to the Taijutsu ring. And Iruka begins to speak again "when I call your name you will have a spar with either myself or Mizuki-Sensei. The rules are simple, Taijutsu only, you have to last 3 minuets. Whoever lasts that long will get a perfect score. Do you understand?" the class replies they do and they're names are called off one by one. Shino ends up lasting 2 minuets 15 Seconds against Mizuki, Choji lasts 1:30 against Iruka, Kiba Lasts 2:20 against Mizuki, Hinata actually lasts 2 and a half minuets against Iruka, Shikamaru forfeits after only 1 minuet because he says any longer would be troublesome. Sakura lasts a measly 45 Seconds, Ino lasts barely a Minuet, And Sasuke lasts the whole time with Mizuki who takes it easy on him. When Naruto's name is called he hopes to get Mizuki and is pleasantly surprised when he does. As he steps into the ring Mizuki gives him a fake smile and says "you could forfeit right now Naruto…no one would blame you." Naruto just smirks and says "And miss out on kicking your ass? No way Mizuki-_Sensei_" Mizuki sneers at him and takes the academy stance, Naruto takes a different stance, with his Legs spread apart wide, down in a low crouch, right arm up in front of him hand curled into a half fist, left arm to his side, hand facing down flat.

* * *

Everyone watches, waiting to see how the deadlast does against the assistant instructor. Mizuki lunges forward, going for a right hook to the face, Naruto side steps his fist, gets into Mizuki's guard, grabs his over extended arm, uses his own feet to knock Mizuki off balance and proceeds to extend his other arm catching Mizuki in the throat and forcing him to the ground on his back. Naruto then leaps back away from Mizuki and gets back in his stance only this time he's shifting his feet around. Mizuki is laying on the ground not believing what just happened. Not believing that the Demon brat just took down Him, a Chunin Level Ninja of the leaf with one move! Mizuki hops back to his feet and looks to Naruto with a look of pure rage and hate, he moves into his own personal style, a modified version of the academy style. He rushes Naruto again this time going for a leg sweep which Naruto jumps over, but Mizuki smirks as it was a distraction, he goes for a left jab to Naruto's stomach while the boy is in mid air, but finds his fist Caught, Naruto uses his arm as a spring board to flip forward and deliver a powerful kick to Mizuki's Jaw, causing the chunin to stumble a bit, he then grabs Mizuki by both shoulder and as he flips and lands on his feet he tosses Mizuki out of the ring and into a tree head first, Mizuki hit's the tree with a resounding bang and is knocked unconscious. The students look on in Awe, as Naruto Uzumaki the deadlast, has just beaten a chunin level ninja using an unknown Taijutsu style. Naruto relaxes his stance as Iruka announces "Alright class the Taijutsu spars are over, while Mizuki gets seen and treated by Medics your free to go to lunch. But be back here right after lunch for the Jutsu portion of the exams." The students just Cheer and run off to eat, Naruto puts his hands in his pockets and starts walking towards his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku ramen.

* * *

When he arrives he enters the stand and calls out "Ayame-Neechan! Teuchi-Ojisan your favorite customer is here for some Ramen!" as soon as the words leave his Mouth and he sits down Ayame Ichiraku comes out of the back with a smile on her face and says "Naruto-kun its great to see you! Where have you been? We've missed you around here." Naruto smiles sheepishly and says "yeah sorry about that, I havent had much time to come get the most delicious ramen ever because Adam-Niisan has kept me on a strict diet and training schedule. But I'm here now for lunch before I have to go back to the academy to finish my Graduation test." Ayame scowls at the first part and beams at the last and says "So today's the day your going to become an official ninja then?" Naruto nods to her and she says "alright then. What will you have Naruto?" He considers his options for a moment but replies, Give me the Naruto Special!" Ayame giggles and yells back "Dad! 1 Naruto Special!" Teuchi comes out and says "Ah so Naruto's come has he? Well its good to see you Naruto." Naruto smiles and nods to Teuchi as he begins to cook the ramen. Naruto has 15 bowls of ramen and talks to Ayame for a little while before he looks at the time "Oh crap I gotta go or else I'll be late!" he lays his money down on the counter and runs out yelling over his shoulder "See you later Ayame-Neechan! Teuchi-Ojisan!" and he's gone.

* * *

He arrives back in the classroom just on time to see everyone already there, and Mizuki awake but with his head heavily bandaged, glaring daggers at him. He smiles and takes his seat near Hinata again as Iruka stands and speaks "Alright class for the last part of the exam Mizuki and I will be calling you in the back room one by one. If you perform the jutsu your told correctly then you'll pass and receive a headband if not then you'll fail and have to do another year in the academy. So when I call your name come back. First Shino Aburame!" Shino stands and walks down to the front, he follows Mizuki and Iruka into the back room and the door shuts. A few minuets later Shino exit's the back room with a New forehead protector fastened around his Head. Then one by one the students are called back and all come back with forehead protectors including his other friends, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. Even the Pink banshee and Ino come back wearing forehead protectors, eventually he hears his name called and walks back and the door shuts,

* * *

he stands in front of Iruka and Mizuki as Iruka says "alright Naruto first you have to demonstrate the Transformation jutsu, turn into whoever you like." Naruto thinks a moment and then without even using a seal transforms into a perfect copy of His brother Adam, complete with Sword. Iruka and Mizuki's eyes both widen at the fact that he did it seallessly, Iruka says "good Naruto next I want you demonstrate the Substitution Jutsu" Naruto transforms back to himself and then seallessly substitutes himself with Mizuki, as he's now sitting where Mizuki was and Mizuki is standing where he was, he then substitutes back. Iruka nods and says "alright Naruto, lastly you need to demonstrate the Clone Jutsu." Naruto scratches his cheek and asks "hey Iruka sensei can it be any clone jutsu? It doesn't have to just be the regular illusionary clones right?" Iruka thinks for a second and says "yes Naruto It can be any clone jutsu, just so long as you can make useful copies of yourself." Naruto smiles at this and says "ok" he then puts his Hand into the cross shaped seal and says "Earth Style Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 10 Narutos made from Mud rise up and smile at the two academy instructors. Both men look shocked that an Academy student can create clones out of mud. Iruka coughs and says "well I think that's good enough. You Pass Naruto choose a head band and head back to the rest of your class. And congratulations Naruto." The blonde dismisses the mud clones and the walks up and picks out a head band with a black cloth, tying it around his head, he smiles bright and proceeds to walk back towards the main class room.

* * *

While that's going on Mizuki is furious _"Damn it! How could that demon have passed? Theres just no way! All my years of hard work to stunt his growth and yet he passed its inconceivable. Now with him passing my plans are shot to Shit. Looks like I'll have to change them up some, shouldn't be to hard to convince the fox that he can get extra credit and choose his team by doing what I say."_ As Mizuki is having his inner monolog, Naruto is sitting listening to all the chatter from the class over his passing, most of the class cant believe it, while all his friends are glad he passed. Iruka walks in to all the chatter and using his Big Head No Jutsu says "QUIET!" instantly everyone shuts up and listens. "I'd like to congratulate you all on Passing, You are now all officially Genin of leaf, however Genin are the lowest of the low on the ninja totem pole, Work hard and eventually each of you will raise up the ranks. Now your free to go, but return here in 1 week for your team placements. And once again Congratulations."

* * *

After Iruka turns and walks out, the entire class files out of the academy to find their parents and loved ones waiting for them, most of the Civilian parents are off to one side avoiding the ninja parents for fear of One Adam Durphey who is waiting for his Little brother. As the students come out they rush over to their parents to show off their shiny new forehead protectors and receiving praises in return, The clan kids receive words of encouragement from their parents, including Hinata. Naruto runs up to Adam and says "Look Adam-Niisan I passed! I always told you I was Awesome!" Adam chuckles at this and says "Yes you did Naruto. Good Job Little brother. As a reward for becoming a Genin how about I treat you and all your friends to all you can eat BBQ at the Akimichi Restaurant?" Naruto Smiles wide and says "Awesome! Hey guys All you can eat BBQ at Choji's family's restaurant! Adam-Niisan is buying!" His friends all nod and thank adam with nods. As the group of Clan Children and parents are walking off adam hears the civilians whispering "can you believe they let that _Boy_ pass?" "I know and look at him acting like he doesn't have a care in the world. Disgusting." Adam growls and directs some of his killer intent at the civilians while glaring at them. They all shrink back in fear and stop speaking about Naruto. As the large group walks through the village toward the Akimichi BBQ place Adam cant help but think _"Well now that he's become a ninja he'll have to work double hard to prove to the fools in this village that he's not a threat, but an asset to them. But no matter what happens I'll do my best to help him achieve his dream, even if that means taking the civilian's hatred upon My shoulders. No matter what I will see Naruto become Hokage, and gain this villages respect."_

* * *

And Cut. well theres chapter 8. as you can see i had naruto reveal just a small taste of what he can really do for graduation. and i layed out Adam's plans for you, hes been searching for other uzumakis for awhile cus of his guilt over having 2 clans and naruto not having any. Also hes been researching and planning to remove the curse seal from Anko for a long time but needs Jiraiya's help because while adam is great with seals, maybe even master level. he doesnt have the expeirance of Jiraiya. Next chapter will see Mizuki showing that hes a traitor and getting his ass kicked by naruto, but naruto wont be the one to steal the forbidden scroll. anyway please read and review. until next time.


	9. Chapter 9 Traitors And Teams

Disclaimer: i personally dont feel i need to do this every chapter so this will be the last time. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. i do own My OCs, this is a NarutoXFemHaku Story, and OCXAnko story.

"..."Human Speech

_"..."Human Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"..."Tailed Beast/ Summon Speech**

_**"..."Tailed Beast/ Summon Thoughts.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Traitors and Teams.**

Time skip 2 days after graduation.

It had been 2 days since Naruto graduated from the Academy and become a Genin of the Leaf, taking his first step on his road to becoming hokage and surpassing his father. The last 2 days had been sort of exciting for Naruto, Not only had he Shredded every last orange jumpsuit he owned, but he had been allowed to have Kiro returned to him. For the past 2 years Naruto's Wolf/Fox partner had been with the Wolves at their home in the summoning realm, being trained so he hadn't got to see him but now he was back. Another thing that happened was that the Night After graduation someone had transformed into him, snuck into the hokage tower, and stolen the forbidden scroll of seals. A mass man hunt was called for him and Anko appeared in a frenzy at the house to tell Adam what Naruto had done only to find Naruto with Adam and the twins playing. Needless to say Naruto was Pissed that someone would impersonate him and do something like that so he had gone out, against Adam-Niisan's advice to look for the culprit. When he found him he couldn't believe the scene he came upon.

* * *

_Flash Back: last night_

_Naruto is soaring through the Trees on the outskirts of the village looking for the imposter who stole the scroll, when suddenly he senses 2 chakra signatures up ahead, he stops just 200 feet from them and lowers his chakra levels. When he looks from around the tree He's behind he sees Iruka-Sensei staring up at Mizuki who has the scroll of seals, as he listens to their conversation he begins to get angry. "Mizuki what are you doing? Why have you taken the scroll of Seals? And why did you steal it disguised as Naruto? What do you hope to accomplish?" Mizuki laughs at this and says "I'm taking the scroll and leaving this pathetic village. When I deliver this to Orochimaru-Sama I shall be rewarded with power beyond your imagining. As for why I stole it disguised as the brat well that was just icing on the cake, I figured I could Make the village blame him and have him killed and I could be seen as a Hero to the village for finally ridding it of that Blasted 9-Tails!" he laughs again and Iruka says "You're a fool Mizuki! Naruto isn't the 9-Tailed Fox. He is Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of the Leaf, and Protector to us All! He sacrifices his life everyday so that stupid people like you can keep living your lives! And if you speak ill of My student again I'll Destroy you!" Mizuki looks at Iruka with a cruel look and says "Destroy me? How are you going to destroy me when your right leg is Injured? No Iruka you wont be destroying anyone. However you will be dying, I cant leave any witnesses to what I've done!" He unhooks the large Fuma Shuriken from his back and proceeds to throw it at Iruka._

* * *

_ Naruto having seen and heard enough, acts, he moves with incredible speed and intercepts the Fuma Shuriken, coating his right hand in chakra and stopping it in its tracks. Both chunin are Shocked to see the Blonde, Iruka because he didn't sense him, and Mizuki because he didn't expect anyone else to be out there, but before Mizuki can think about anything else he's forced to jump aside in order to dodge his own thrown back Fuma Shuriken. When he looks at Naruto he see's his eyes are slightly red. Naruto growls and says "Mizuki you are a traitor to leaf village. And if you attempt to harm one more hair on my Sensei's head…I WILL KILL YOU!" at this he unleashes some of Kurama's killing intent which causes Mizuki to sweat but respond "oh yeah? You and what army you Demon spawn?" Naruto makes the cross shaped seal and yells out "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and the area they're in is Filled with Smoke, as it clears Both Iruka and Mizuki's jaws drop as the see over 500 Narutos standing there ready to fight. "whatever pain you bring to Iruka-sensei I'll return 500 Fold!" Mizuki sneers and says "Bring it on Fox!" and with one simple yell of "ATTACK!" all the Naruto's surge forward and begin to beat Mizuki to a blood pulp, once they're done Naruto dispels them, grabs the scroll of seals, and helps Iruka stand and says "you ok Iruka-Sensei?" Iruka Nods and says "Naruto how long where you here? I mean what did you hear?" Naruto looks at him and realizes what he's asking he says "I heard everything Mizuki said to you…but don't worry about the whole 9-tails thing, I've known about him since I was 11, my bro told me, and I met him, we're on pretty good terms." He smiles and all Iruka can do is shake his head and say "Naruto you really are the most unpredictable ninja of this village."_

_Flashback End._

* * *

After that Naruto and Iruka returned the scroll to the 3rd who had seen everything, Mizuki was captured and given medical attention then given to Anko for interrogation. And Naruto received payment for his first B-rank mission. Its now we find Naruto sitting in the training ground behind Durphey manor with Kiro next to him listening as Adam speaks. "alright Naruto I've decided that even tho I know you want to sign the toad contract like your father, that until you do you'll sign one of the contracts I have that hasn't been signed in a long time." Naruto looks at him and says "hey Adam-Niisan, Don't you have a contract with the Dragons?" Adam looks at him and sighs "Yes Naruto, but I've only had it for about 2 years now. But I'm not going to let you sign that contract. Why do you ask?" Naruto rubs his neck and says "well its just I always hear Anko calling you "Dragon-Kun" and thought it had to do with that." Adam shakes his head and says "actually it doesn't, while I do have the Dragon contract, the reason Anko calls me "Dragon-Kun" is because of my Epitaph. During my time in the 7 swordsman I was know as "The Crimson Dragon", that's why she always calls me Dragon-Kun." Naruto nods, Kiro just yawns and lays his head down on the ground.

* * *

Adam proceeds "alright now you have a choice between Chameleons, Bears, Salamanders, don't ask how I got that, and Spiders. Choose Wisely" Naruto considers his options, and decides to ask Kurama's opinion _"Hey Kurama, what animal do you think I should summon? Chameleons, bears, Salamanders, or Spiders?"_ Kurama is silent a moment and then says **"Go with Salamanders Kit. They're great for head on fighter types like your dumb ass. Plus I think they'd be the only summons the Toads wouldn't mind sharing a summoner with as theres a certain respect between the two clans."** Naruto nods his head and says "alright I've chosen, I'm going to go with the Salamanders!" Adam just nods and produces a scroll with the word _"Contracts"_ on it, he opens it, forces in some chakra and out pops a big, Grey and blue scroll, he rolls the storage scroll back up and stores it away again as he tosses the bigger one to Naruto and says "alright open that up, and then sign your full name in blood in the first empty slot, then place the finger prints of the hand you intend to summon with at the bottom of your name."

* * *

Naruto follows his instructions and signs the contract in his blood in the space next to where it says "Hattori Hanzo" he then puts the finger prints of his right hand in blood below his name and rolls it back up. Adam Nods and says "alright the Hand signs for this are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, ram then once you've done the hand signs, channel your chakra, but don't release it until your hand hit's the ground and call out Summoning Jutsu!" he slams his hand to the ground and out of the smoke comes a Mid sized Lioness. She looks around with her golden eyes and spots Adam, she walks over and says "Adam-Sama where is the Danger?" Adam looks and says "I'm sorry Nala there is no danger, I just summoned you as a Demonstration to my little brother on how the summoning jutsu is done" Nala for her part looks a little miffed and says "Adam-Sama, please in the future do not use me or any of my clan for demonstrations." and with that she poofs away. Naruto laughs but is quickly shut up with a glare from Adam "Alright little brother you get started on it and remember what I said." Naruto nods and starts learning the Summoning jutsu while Kiro sleeps.

* * *

Elsewhere in Hiruzen Sarutobi's Office stands Multiple Jonin, they are having a meeting about team placements and are waiting for One man to appear to start it. In a poof of smoke a man with Gravity defying Silver grey hair, a face mask that covers everything from his nose down, with his Forehead protector slanted over his left eye, wearing the standard Jonin flak jacket and reading an Orange book appears. He looks around and says "Yo" the others just glare at him as the 3rd hokage clears his throat and says "now that Kakashi has seen fit to appear we can begin this meeting for team placements" as the meeting progresses every Jonin chooses 3 students to take, when it comes down to Just Kakashi, Kurenai Yuhi who is a beautiful Young woman, with long black hair and red eyes, dressed in what looks like a bandage dress, And Asuma Sarutobi, the youngest son of the 3rd hokage, Asuma is a tall man who greatly resembles a young Hiruzen, with brown hair and a goatee, wearing the standard leaf ninja outfit but with a Sash with the Kanji for Guardian hanging out the bottom of his Flack Jacket.

* * *

Sarutobi already knows who he's going to give to each. He clears his throat and says "Asuma, you will be taking the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." Asuma just nods and says "I figured I would, after all they've always been trained by a Sarutobi, and besides I owe the last trio a lot." the older Sarutobi nods and turns to Kurenai and Kakashi and says "as for you two, I'm making some adjustments to your teams. Nothing to major I assure you, Kurenai you shall still have Hinata Hyuga as you requested, but you shall be getting Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki" Kurenai's eyes widen, she knows of Naruto, and knows he's not what everyone thinks thanks to her best friend Anko Durphey. Kakashi isn't happy about this, because he knows Naruto is the son of his Sensei the 4th and wants to be responsible for his training.

* * *

"Lord Hokage if I may…I specifically Asked for Uzumaki, I want to help him become the best ninja he can be." the old man shakes his head and says "no Kakashi you want Naruto because you believe he has a rivalry with Sasuke Uchiha and will push him to be better. I believe Naruto will do better under Kurenai's care as there is nothing you cannot teach him that I'm sure Adam Durphey hasn't already. Besides I have heard how Sakura Haruno treats Naruto…and while at first I had the notion that those three might be the second coming of my team, it wasn't worth putting Naruto on a team where the only one he might get along with is Sasuke Uchiha, as you have never taken an interest in him since Adam came to the village. So team 7 will be made up of Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inazuka and Sakura Haruno. While team 8 will be made up of Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. These placements are final" He gives Kakashi a hard glare which shuts him right up, Kurenai bows and says "I understand Lord hokage, I shall do my best to be a good Sensei to those you have placed under my care." The old man smiles and says "well that is all, your to be at the academy to get your teams in 5 days time. Dismissed!" and they all vanish via Body Flicker.

* * *

The next 5 days passes in a blur, Naruto continues his training, and after 2 days summoned the salamander Boss Ibuse who tested him by devouring him to see if he could survive the day in his poisonous stomach. Which thanks to Kurama, he did, after that Ibuse said he was worthy and could summon the salamanders anytime. He also worked on his team work with Kiro Which has become pretty good. Another thing that happed is that the 4th day after graduation his brother Adam, Disappeared, when he asked Anko she said he was off on a Mission and that it was his job until Adam came home to help her with Shiro and Matsuri, which he gladly agreed to, so he watched the twins, fed, changed, and played with them in the mornings while Anko worked, and in the afternoons when Anko came home he would go get in some training. This was his routine Until team placement day.

* * *

Naruto wakes up to the sound of his Alarm clock, he turns and shuts it off and sits up in bed Stretching out his stiff Muscles. He climbs out of bed and grabs a towel and fresh pair of boxers and heads into the bathroom to shower. After his shower he comes back into his room in only his boxers, throwing the towel in the dirty clothes hamper, as he's heading towards his closet to get his clothes he stops a moment to look himself over in his full length mirror. Over the years Naruto has grown, where if Adam had never come to the village he might be short and malnourished, now thanks to the aid of his brothers strict diet and constant training he stands at 5'7, and his hair really resembles his fathers, he has thick Muscles, but not bulky, with a defined chest and 6 pack abs. after lookin at himself a few moments, he walks over to his closet and gets dressed in a pair of Blue ANBU style pants which he wraps tape around the bottoms of, Some Mesh armor on over his upper body, which he puts a Dark Red ANBU style Shirt over with the Uzumaki clan symbol proudly displayed on his chest. He attaches his kunai and shuriken holsters, throws his new Red Orange Jacket on over everything and straps his sword to his Back.

* * *

He walks down into the kitchen to find Anko already up with the twins as usual, luckily for him she has today off, he smiles her and the twins and says a quick hello before sitting down to eat a breakfast of Dango. "So you excited Kid? Today you get your team and your Jonin Sensei." After swallowing the last of a stick of dango Naruto replies "yeah I'm looking forward to finding out who I'm with. I just hope I don't get teamed with that pink haired banshee Sakura….you cant even imagine how awful its been having to pretend to have a Crush on her all these years." Anko laughs and asks "Who's idea was that anyway?" Naruto shakes his head and says "Adam-Niisan's, he said it would throw people off even more if I acted like I wanted to be with a girl who wants nothing to do with me." Anko just Chuckles at this as she spoons another bite of baby food into Matsuri's mouth. After a little while Naruto looks at the time and sees he has to get going, so he says bye to Anko and the twins and heads out the door.

* * *

He gets to the academy with a little time to spare and sees the seat next to Sasuke empty again so this time he decides to sit next to his best friend, as he sits Sasuke turns to look at him and he says "Dope" Naruto just nods and replies "Bastard", they smile at each other and settle into silence. Soon its broken by Ino and Sakura coming into the room fighting over who gets to sit near Sasuke again, when they see Naruto sitting there they rush over and start screaming "Naruto Idiot! Move away from Sasuke-Kun so I can sit there!" Says the banshee, as Ino is about to say something Naruto looks at Sakura and says "God do you ever Shut the hell up? I mean every single day for the last 6 years its been nothing but "Sasuke-kun this, and Naruto's an Idiot that" for the love of all that's holy be quiet! Everyone here is tired of listening to your banshee voice! You really need to get a hint Sasuke doesn't like you! Infact he hates you! He thinks your annoying just like everyone else in the class does!"

* * *

Sakura and everyone else is shocked to hear Naruto say this as they all thought he liked Sakura, but the girl gets Livid and says "Your just saying that so that I'll stop liking Sasuke-Kun and like you instead! Well it wont work now Move before I make you move you idiot!" Then everyone hears a voice they don't expect speak up from next to Naruto "Sakura everything Naruto said is true, I don't like you, and I don't like Ino, your just annoying and don't take your training as Kunoichi seriously. Maybe if you spent more time training and less time obsessing over your hair and make up then I might consider giving you my attention but you don't so I wont waste my time. And if you touch Naruto at all I'll break your arm, because an Assault on my best friend is an assault on ME!" Everyone with the Exception of the other clan heir's eyes widen at this, Ino puts her head down and slinks off taking a seat next to Shikamaru and Choji, Sakura begins to cry and runs off to sit in the back of the room.

* * *

This is the scene Iruka comes into, shaking his head he stands in front of the quiet class and says "Welcome all, today you will get your teams and Jonin sensei who will handle your training from here out until you reach the rank of Chunin. Now let me just say once more how proud I am of all of you and I wish you luck on your journeys. Now Team 1..." after that Naruto tunes Iruka out and begins to play with some iron sand he keeps in his jacket pockets, molding it into different shapes like cubes, and cylinders, but he perks his head up when he hears "And team 7 Comprised of Sasuke Uchiha….Kiba Inazuka….and Sakura Haruno. Your Jonin Instructor will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will comprise of Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga, and your Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your Jonin Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Well that's it for the teams. Your Sensei will be here to pick you up in a little while and once again Congratulations all." with that said Iruka sits at his desk and begins to read.

* * *

Soon teams 1-6 are taken away as their Sensei's came to get them. After about half an hour 2 people walk in, one is a beautiful woman with long black hair and stunning red eyes, the other is a tall man with a Goatee and brow hair, smoking a cigarette. The woman speaks first "Team 8 meet me at training ground 8 in 15 Minuets." and with that she Uses a body flicker. Naruto, Shino, and Hinata all get up and walk out the door headed for training ground 8. And while they're walking all Naruto can think is _"Kurenai Yuhi…where have I heard that name before? Hmm…oh wait I remember now, she's Anko-Neechan's Best friends and one of the 3 remaining ice queens of the leaf…well this should be fun…I just hope she doesn't hate me like the rest of the village, I guess we'll see."_ And with that the 3 new Genin step foot on training ground 8 excited at the future before them.

* * *

And Cut. well thats Chapter 9. as you can see i decided to give Naruto the Salamander Summoning contract since Hanzo is dead as of this point in Canon. i also explained exactly why anko calls Adam "Dragon-Kun". and i changed the teams only Slightly, cus to me it always seemed stupid that naruto was put on team 7 where Sakura abused him, Kakashi ignored him, and Sasuke always considered him a Hinderence and got jealous of any strength he gained. Next chapter will pick up where i left this one off. Team 8 will introduce themselves and Kurenai will give them their true genin test which they will pass. As for adam, hes currently on a Personal Mission but no one knows that. he'll be coming back in the next chapter and he may have one or two people with him. Also i'll show more of Naruto's Wolf/fox Kiro next chapter. well thats it. as always read and review. untill next time.


	10. Chapter 10 Team bonding and new family

"..."Normal speech

_"..."Human thought/Flashbacks_

**"..."Tailed Beast/ Summon speech**

_**"..."Tailed Beast/Summon Thought.**_

This will be a NarutoXFemHaku story and OCXAnko story.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Team Bonding and New Family.**

Last time

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata all get up and walk out the door headed for training ground 8. And while they're walking all Naruto can think is _"Kurenai Yuhi…where have I heard that name before? Hmm…oh wait I remember now, she's Anko-Neechan's Best friend and one of the 3 remaining ice queens of the leaf…well this should be fun…I just hope she doesn't hate me like the rest of the village, I guess we'll see."_ And with that the 3 new Genin step foot on training ground 8 excited at the future before them.

* * *

Now

When the 3 Genin enter training ground 8 they find the woman who will be there sensei sitting on a stump waiting for them, as they walk up she looks up and them and smiles "well you're here 5 minuets ahead of time. that's Good always better to be early then late. Take a seat and we can begin." The three nod their heads and sit on the remaining stumps. The Beautiful Kunoichi then speaks again "alright we're going to start with something simple. Introductions." Hinata raises her hand and Kurenai nods to her "U…um…S…Sensei…what kind of…t…things should we…s…say?" Kurenai smiles and says "oh you know your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, things like that." All three nod their heads and she says "ok I'll start, My name Is Kurenai Yuhi, My likes are Genjutsu, Training, and Octopus, My Dislikes are people who look down on Kunoichi, perverts, rapists, and cakes, My hobbies are going out for drinks with my girl friends, trapping perverts in Genjutsu and learning new Genjutsu. My dreams for the future are to become a master of every Genjutsu and to fight a certain chain smoking, bearded Jonin."

* * *

as she finishes her introduction they all just nod their heads, "Alright Shino how about you go next" Shino nods his head and replies "My Name is Shino Aburame, My Likes are Bugs, my clan, and my friends, My Dislikes are people who bad talk bugs, and those that hurt my friends, My hobbies include finding new species of bugs with my father, Entomology, and Spending time with my friends, my dream for the future is to make a catalog all the species of bugs in the world, make Jonin, and become head of my Clan." Naruto looks at Shino a little freaked out cus of his bug obsession, and Hinata just smiles shyly, "Alright good job Shino, ok Next Hinata why don't you go?" Hinata replies "Hai…My name is H…Hinata H…Hyuga…my likes are cinnamon rolls, my friends, and..(looks at Naruto real quick)…my dislikes are how my clan is divided, people who hurt my friends…and bullies, My hobbies are Pressing flowers, and my dreams are to someday become head of my clan and bring together the two houses and….(looks at Naruto briefly again and turns red)…." Kurenai thinks to herself _"great she's got a crush on one of her teammates, I'll have make sure it doesn't affect her ability to train" _She then looks to Naruto and says "Alright last is you Whiskers." Naruto just smiles and says "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my Likes are training, ramen, my friends, Adam-Niisan, and everyone who treats me good, My dislikes are Perverts, bullies, the 3 minuets it takes to make instant ramen, and people who cant tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll its sealed in…." Kurenai's eyes widen at this but he continues "My hobbies are training, Trying new flavors of ramen, pranks, reading new Fuinjutsu books ,and ticking off Anko-Neechan, My dreams for the Future are to Become the greatest hokage ever and surpass all the previous ones like the 4th, and to Bring my clan back from extinction."

* * *

As he finishes he gives a huge smile while the others are looking at him in awe, Kurenai recovers first and clears her throat and says "Yes well, those were all great introductions and you all have very good dreams. Now you might not like this next part but don't interrupt me while I talk is that understood?" the three Genin look at each other then at her and chorus "Hai!" she smiles and says "good, now out of the 29 people who graduated from the academy last week Only 9 will be going on to become actual Genin, the reason for this is because each team of prospective Genin will be tested by their respective Jonin sensei to see if they have what it takes to be actual Genin" at this all present expect an outburst from Naruto, however it doesn't happen and Naruto simply says "So the Graduation test was what? Just to weed out the stragglers and see who had the potential to be Genin?"

* * *

Kurenai smiles at this and nods her head "exactly right Naruto, like I said out of the 29 that Graduated only 9 will move on. that's why what I say next is important. I will be testing the 3 of you to see if you have what it takes, now these tests have a 66% fail rate, I want you all to meet me back here tomorrow at 8am sharp for your test. Until then your all dismissed!" As she says this she vanishes via Leaf Body Flicker leaving the three alone in the training field. Naruto pipes up and says "hey Hinata-Chan, Shino how bout I treat you to some Ichiraku's for lunch and that way we can talk about what the test may be and go over strategies to use to pass it." Shino nods and replies "that would be most Agreeable Naruto-San" they look at Hinata and she says "T…that would be g….good for me t….to" and so the three head off to the ramen bar.

* * *

While there they each order and begin to strategize. Hinata and Shino quickly find that Naruto is quite intelligent, as he accounts for just about every situation and comes up with a Strategy that would work, after a while curiosity gets the better of Shino and he asks "Naruto-san if I may ask. When did you get so intelligent? We have been friends for years and while I have been awed at the ideas you have come up with for pranks, I admit that I never thought you to be very smart." Naruto chuckles at this and says "I'm not surprised, for the last 6 years all anyone has seen of me has been a complete idiot and trouble maker. But truthfully that's all been a ruse, a mask if you will, created by myself and my Niisan. I've always been a genius. The reason I hid it tho was firstly to throw everyone off, and secondly so that the villagers would leave me alone, you must have seen the looks and the whispers I get from the villagers as I walk by."

* * *

Shino nods at this and says "yes I have found it curious, they almost seem to loath you but I do not know why" Naruto nods and says "well I cant tell you why but suffice it to say that over the years the village has been down right mean to me, the teachers in the academy with the exception of Iruka-Sensei have attempted to stunt my learning for years now. But now that we've graduated I'm allowed to start showing my true self, and really opening up to you my friends. And I'm lookin forward to one day sharing all my secrets with all of you." He gives both of them a Brilliant smile, Hinata who's been silent till now says "W…well Naruto-Kun…w….we look forward to l…learning all you have to s….share" and she gives him a smile. After that the three eat in silence and then say good bye and head their separate ways.

* * *

When Naruto arrives home a few moments later he takes off his Sandals, coat, and sword and walks into the living room and sits on the couch. Anko walks in with Shiro a moment later and says "hey kid, how was your day? Who did you get teamed with? Who's your sensei?" Naruto looks at her and says "my day was ok…I got to tag team with Sasuke in verbally dressing down Sakura and Ino, that was fun." Anko lets out a hearty laugh at this and he continues "then I found out I was teamed with Shino and Hinata-Chan, and we met our sensei, I think you know her. Kurenai Yuhi." Anko looks shocked at this and says "Oh ho so Nai-Chan is your sensei huh? I hope you didn't do or say anything Stupid and gave her Respect. Cus if you didn't I'll kick your little behind and reintroduce you to my snakes" Naruto shivers at that and says "Dont worry Nee-Chan I gave Kurenai sensei proper respect, and I didn't say anything dumb, tho I did kinda let her know I already know about Kurama by mentioning the kunai an the scroll. Anyway we got our Genin test tomorrow so I'm going to go get in some training, then take a shower, cook dinner and then head to bed." Anko nods at this and says "Yeah alright. But don't destroy the training grounds while your out there, Dragon-Kun got pissed the last time you did when you were practicing your Iron Sand jutsu and the only reason he didn't beat you to a pulp was cus of me."

* * *

Naruto nods at this and silently thanks her and heads outside but not before says "Kiro Come boy! We're gonna train!" Kiro hops up from the kitchen floor and rushes over to Naruto licking his hand and saying _"what are we learning today Naruto?" _But to everyone else it sounds like a bark, this is because Naruto went through the Inazuka Ninken bonding ritual with Kiro, so now when Kiro barks Naruto hears him in his head. He looks at his companion and says "Some more drills. I'm going to be bringing you along for our team test tomorrow so we need to be ready" Kiro just nods his head and they head outside.

* * *

The next day Naruto is up Bright and early, as is Kiro. After dressing for the day and eating breakfast, Naruto and his Companion head towards Training ground 8. As Kiro walks along side his Partner the early morning sun casts a glow over him and anyone looking can see he's Grown quite a lot, Kiro is a big Canine, standing at 4' tall on all fours, with a large Muscular frame, Big Wolf paws and a bushy fox tail, his fur is a combination of Orange and Black, and he's strong enough that he could carry Naruto on his back if he wanted. When they get to the 8th training ground they notice Hinata and Shino are already there he greets them both in turn, and Kiro takes an instant liking to Hinata, sitting hear her and enjoying her hand petting him.

* * *

5 minuets later Kurenai shows up and says "Alright since your all here.." she trails off as she notices Kiro and asks "Who does that Ninken belong to?" Naruto smiles and says "He belongs to me. His name is Kiro and he was given to me by My friend Kiba and his mother about 2 years ago for my birthday" Kurenai simply nods and says "Alright well then he can join in." She pulls out a timer and sets it on a stump and says "now your task is simple, this timer is set to go off at noon, your test will be to Locate, detain, and get this scroll from me." She produces a Scroll which she quickly puts away "Now whoever can successfully do those three things before the timer expires passes." Hinata speaks up and says "but sensei t…theres only 1 scroll" Kurenai smiles and says "very good Hinata, yes theres only one scroll, meaning only one of you can get the scroll and the one that does passes while the other two fail and are sent back to the academy for remedial courses." The three Genin all look shocked at this and Kurenai smirks slightly "alright when I say go, we'll begin, remember you'll have to find me and detain me to get the scroll, however come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you'll never succeed. Ready? 3.…2.…1.…GO!"

* * *

as soon as she says this she pops into smoke, Naruto smirks and says "Shadow Clone, I should have known." Shino looks at him and says "you know what that was Naruto-san?" Naruto nods and says "yeah she used a Jonin level, Kinjutsu known as the Shadow clone Jutsu, what it does is unlike the regular clone jutsu, instead of making Illusionary copies, the Shadow clone jutsu makes real physical copies of the person, however the reason its Ranked as a Kinjutsu is because the persons chakra is divided equally between yourself and however many clones you make." Shino and Hinata go wide eyed at this, but quickly recover and Hinata says "um…I…if you want….o…one of you can take…the s…scroll" Naruto Shakes his head at this and says "all that stuff about 2 of us going back while one passes was nothing but lies. I figured out the true meaning of this test right off…and I'm sure you did as well Shino" Shino nods and says "yes, Naruto-san is right Hinata-san, the true meaning of this test is teamwork. Its meant to see if we can work together. Also Kurenai sensei wants to test our tracking skills."

* * *

Hinata feels ashamed she didn't figure this out but decides to listen to what her two teammates have to say. Naruto looks to Shino and says "alright, Shino did you do like we planned?" said boy nods and says "yes, I planted the Female Kikachu on Kurenai-sensei the moment she arrived. Using that I can track her tho I must know in what direction she went." Naruto Nods and says Alright Hinata-Chan can you use your Byakugan to find Sensei's chakra?" Hinata nods and says "Byakugan!" she activates her bloodline and the veins around her eyes bulge, she begins lookin around for Kurenai and finds her "I see her chakra network, she's about 2000 meters west of here." Naruto nods and says "Awesome! Alright Boy its your turn now, go in that direction and see if you can pick up her scent, if you can then follow it." Kiro Barks as he does what he's told, soon he picks up Kurenai's scent and Barks to indicate to follow him as he takes off into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile as Naruto and his team are going through their test, three people are walking through the gates of the Leaf, the first one is easily recognizable, he has Short spiky blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a Large sword strapped to his back, this is Adam Durphey, the other two cannot be seen for they both wear Long Cloaks with Hoods up to cover their Faces However from the way they walk its obvious they've had Shinobi training. The Eternal gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu stop them and Izumo speaks up "Hey Adam welcome back. Who are your friends?" Adam Stares at them and replies "Thank you Kamizuki, its good to be back. As for my friends, they shall remain anonymous right now. They're not here to cause trouble and I personally vouch for them." Izumo and Kotetsu share a look and then shrug, Kotetsu says "alright but its your butt with the council if they cause trouble." Adam just nods to them and gestures for his companions to continue on behind him.

* * *

Soon He and the two with him reach his home and he shows them inside, as soon as he walks in he's greeted with "Dragon-Kun! Your Finally home!" as he's jumped by Anko, he catches her and proceeds to give her a long passionate kiss, and when they finally break apart he smiles at her and says "It's good to be home. I missed you my Hebi-Hime, and I missed the kids." Anko smiles at this and then notices the two standing behind him and says "Dragon-Kun who are these two?" Adam smiles and says "these two are my special guests and will be staying with us for awhile." the two strangers step forward and remove their hoods, the first is a young girl, about Naruto's age, with red hair, red eyes, and glasses, her hair is styled weird, spiky, short and unkempt on one side and long, straight, and combed on the other Adam introduces her "This Is Karin." the second is another Girl, this one a bit older then Karin, but with long bright red almost pink hair, brown eyes, and wearing a bandaged cap, "And this Is Tayuya." he says as he points to her "Girls this is my Wife Anko."

* * *

Karin bows and says "it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." while Tayuya just sneers and says "yeah yeah nice to fuckin meet ya bitch." Anko looks straight into the girls eyes and with a sickly sweet smile says "I'd watch my language around here Little girl, we have twin 8 month olds and we don't want them picking up bad habits. If they start swearing because of you I'll use your face as a dart board. Do I make myself clear?" Tayuya shivers and nods yes, Anko then turns to Adam and says "Ok what are these two doing here?" Adam looks at her and says "they'll be staying here for now, in our guest bedrooms. I've brought them here to meet with Naruto…..after all they are the only true family he has left now." Anko's eyes widen at this and she says "You mean….these two are Uzumaki?" Adam simply nods and says "will you please take them upstairs and show them where they can freshen up…I take it Naruto is at team training? Anko nods and says "Actually Team test…but he should be home in a bit. Alright you two come with me." She walks off with the two girls following her upstairs while adam heads into the Living room to find his kids in their play pen and begins giving them attention.

* * *

Back with team 8, they're flying through the trees following Kiro to Kurenai's location, as they're jumping from branch to branch Naruto bites his thumb and applies blood to a seal on the sleeve of his jacket and pumps chakra into it, in a poof of smoke out pops a large gourd made of Metal, he straps it to his back near his sword to the questioning looks of his teammates, he smiles and says "you'll see soon enough." tho confused they continue on until they spot Kiro stopped, they all land on a Branch and look around, not finding Kurenai, Naruto signals with his hands to spread out and find her, so they disperse, Hinata goes left and activates her Byakugan, Finding Kurenai hiding behind a tree under layers of chakra that she realizes means she's using Genjutsu to hide, she rushes back to towards her teammates and informs them,

* * *

Naruto comes up with a plan where Hinata will go break the Genjutsu and attempts a frontal attack on Kurenai-sensei pushing her towards Shino who will send his bugs to attempt to Drain her of her chakra while sending her towards Naruto who will capture her using a special jutsu, with their plan set they spring into action. Hinata using her Byakugan runs straight for Kurenai, Dispelling her multi layer Genjutsu in the process, Kurenai is shocked but doesn't have much time to think on it as she's forced to dodge strike after strike from Hinata's gentle fist, eventually she hops back up and away, she hears a buzzing from behind her and realizes right away its Shino's Kikachu, so grabbing the nearest branch she spring boards away in the nick of time to miss the swarm, she lands on the ground and looks at 2 of the three Genin, she wonders where Naruto is when suddenly she feels a weight on her legs and feet, she looks down to see a Dark colored Sand like Substance covering her and from behind hears "Iron Sand Style: Iron Shackles!"

* * *

as the sand Quickly flows up her body and shackles her hands, feet, and neck. She realizes she's been caught as Naruto appears in front of her she says "Alright fine you got me…Looks like you all saw the true meaning of the test, therefore you all Pass." they all smile and cheer, Hinata even gets bold enough to hug Naruto, but after realizing what she's done quickly releases him and blushes deeply. Kurenai chuckles and says "good work all of you. And I must say your tracking skills are excellent, now Naruto if you wouldn't mind, could you release me?" Naruto nods and with a motion of his hand the Iron sand melts away and rushes back into the gourd. Kurenai rubs her wrists and says "alright since you passed we are all now Officially Team 8! I have to go report to the hokage about the results of your test. Meet back here tomorrow at 8am for our first team training session. Until then Dismissed!" She smiles at them one more time and then vanishes.

* * *

They all look at each other and smile and Shino says "I must go and inform my father that we passed. I will see you both tomorrow morning Hinata-san and Naruto-San" he then turns and walks off leaving Hinata and Naruto alone when Hinata says "I s…should probably go t….tell my f…f…Father as well….S…see you t…tomorrow Naruto-Kun." Naruto nods and says "yeah see you tomorrow Hinata-Chan." He smiles at her as he vanishes in a Iron Sand body flicker and she proceeds to walk home.

* * *

Naruto arrives home in a great mood, he enters the house with Kiro and yells "Anko-Neechan I'm home! And my team passed our test!" as he walks into the living room he hears a voice he didn't expect "Well Congratulation little brother. That means that your team are now officially active Ninja." He looks over to the couch and spots Adam with a huge grin on his face, he smiles himself and says "Adam-Niisan your Home! Welcome back. How was your mission? Did you kill any super strong Ninja? How much money did you make?" Adam just laughs and says "Yes I am. Thank you. My mission was good. No I didn't kill any super strong ninja. And how much I made is none of your business." Naruto kinda deflates at that and says "so did you bring anything cool home with you?" Adam smirks and says "as a matter of fact I brought something home just for you." Naruto lights up and says "really? What is it?" Adam says "oh you'll see in a second."

* * *

he stands up and goes to the stairs and calls up "Oh Girls! Come on down here and meet Naruto!" Naruto blinks in confusion at that _"girls? He brought me Girls? But why?"_, He hears the sound of Feet coming down the steps, and as Adam re-enters the living room he has two Red heads following behind him they stop just behind the couch and Adam says "Girl's Meet Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto I'd like you to meet Tayuya And Karin Uzumaki…Your cousins." Naruto stares Wide eyed, and as his mind processes what he just heard, he does what any 12 year old boy meeting blood relatives for the first time does, He Faints. The last Thing on his mind before blissful unconsciousness takes him is _"I have cousins, and they're both pretty girls…oh boy my life just got more complicated."_

* * *

And Cutt. theres chapter 10. Now i promised to talk a little about Kiro and i did. Also as i said Adam returned This chapter. Now i know some of you may sit here and moan and groan about how Tayuya isnt an Uzumaki, and is loyal to orochimaru. well for the sake of my story she is an uzumaki, and shes not loyal to orochimaru because she hates living under his rule. I mean shes got the red hair she might as well be an uzumaki. Now for those of you wondering about the Tayuya's curse seal, dont worry, next chapter is a slight time skip, and will be the introduction of the Super Pervert Jiraiya. which means, next chapter will see Anko finally free of the curse mark, and Tayuya becoming free of it as well. Also Next chapter will Have a small portion of the Capture tora mission in it that should be fun. anyway as always read and review. Untill next time.

Jutsu Section:

Iron Sand Style: Iron Sand Shackles: C-Rank capture and detainment jutsu. Nartuo uses the sand to form shackles around the wrists, Ankles, and neck of the target, solidifying the sand once inplace and since the metal is reinforced with chakra they shackles are almost incredibly hard to Break.


	11. Chapter 11 Pervert and Curses removed

"..."Normal Speech

_"..." Human thought/Flashbacks_

**"..."Tailed Beast/ Summon Speech**

_**"..."Tailed beast/ Summon Thought**_

This will be a NarutoXFemHaku story, and is a OCXAnko story.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Super Pervert and Curses removal**

Time Skip: 3 weeks

In the forests on the outskirts of the Village hidden in the Leaves all is calm, well almost all, for in this forest we find the shadow of a creature running for its life, right behind it are the shadows of 4 others, these four are human shaped, they are Ninja of the Leaf and they are currently after the creature. This shadowy creature eventually stops running and takes a defensive stance in front of a large tree, the 4 following it spilt up and take positions. "This is Genjutsu Mistress, target in sight, everyone in positions?" this comes over the radios the Shinobi are all wearing and quickly gets responses "Whiskers here, I'm in position over." The one known as whiskers sits and waits in position behind the target. "This is Bug man, I to am in position Over." Bug man takes a position to the left of the target, "Good alright Moon Flower are you ready to initiate the plan?" says Genjutsu mistress a moment later she hears "H…hai, Moon flower initiating plan."

* * *

Moon flower drops down from the trees and walks slowly towards the target who hisses and growls at the approaching ninja, Moon Flower walks into the only bit of light in the dark forest to reveal Hinata Hyuga, Hinata Kneels down and puts up her left hand revealing animal food in it and says "H…here kitty…I'm not going to h….hurt you." she gives the animal her best smile. Slowly the Animal stalks forward, being cautious, when it walks into the light its revealed to be a House Cat with orange fur, it walks up to Hinata and sniffs the food making sure it isn't laced with anything and when its sufficiently happy it starts to eat, Hinata just smiles at the cat and starts petting it. Unbeknownst to the animal using her petting hand she gives a Signal to her teammates and suddenly a grey sand like substance rushes the cat from behind, Hinata drops the food and jumps away just as the Iron sand Forms a Cage around the cat and solidifies.

* * *

Its then that her teammates drop down into the light to reveal Naruto and Shino on their radios they hear "Confirm, does target have Red bow on right ear?" they check and confirm it does Shino hits his radio and says "Confirmed, target has red bow on right ear. Its Tora." then the last member of the team lands near them and walks into the light to reveal the sensei of team 8, Kurenai Yuhi she smiles at her team and says "well done, Mission to capture Tora the cat complete. Now lets head back to the hokage tower and get our pay." and with that team 8 heads back towards the village proper. It has been 3 weeks since Naruto, Shino, and Hinata had passed their Genin test and become team 8, 3 weeks since they started doing team training in the mornings while taking on extremely boring D-Rank missions in the afternoons, with the mission they just completed being about the only exciting one. But for Naruto its also been 3 weeks since he found out he had living relatives and they were both girls.

* * *

After his initial shock at this, his brother had woken him with a low powered water jutsu to the face, after a short argument between them, he properly introduced himself to his 2 family members and proceeded to try and find out more about them, at first neither one had been forth coming with revealing any information so he didn't pry. But slowly over the last 3 weeks he'd gotten to know each one a little more. Karin he found out was Smart, and a little shy, she had lived in the grass village where she had been mistreated, he found out that she had the ability to sense chakra signatures, and she had told him that she could sense a great warmth from his chakra and so she knew she could trust him. Tayuya on the other hand was a harder nut to crack, he found that the girl enjoyed Foul language, and insulting people, him included, however looking in her eyes he could tell that she hadn't had the best of lives and quickly figured out that all the swearing and insults were just a mask to cover up her pain. So one night he had talked to her alone about it, told her the story of his life and that he understood her pain, and told her that he would do whatever was needed to help get rid of it like his brother Adam had done for him. After that he and Tayuya started to get along great. Now he and the 2 girls were like an actual family, and with Adam, Anko, and the twins included they were one big slightly dysfunctional family.

* * *

Due to his Walk down memory lane Naruto failed to realize that they had arrived at the hokage tower, and it wasn't until Kurenai-Sensei spoke that he came back to the present, "Team 8 reporting in. Mission to capture Tora the cat successful Hokage-Sama." The old Kage smile from behind the mission desk at team 8, he glances at each one in turn and cant help but to feel proud of how strong they're all getting, especially Naruto, he takes a drag of his pipe and replies "Ah Team 8, once again you have completed your mission in record time, in fact I think you even beat team 7s Capture Tora time by 4 hours. Very good. Now if you would please hand Tora over to Madame Shijimi." a Large heavy set woman steps forward waiting to claim the cat, this woman is the Wife of the Fire Daimyo. Hinata hands over the iron cage to Madame Shijimi, who blinks and says "How do I get my precious Tora out of this Horrendous thing?" Naruto puts his hand up and the Iron softens into sand and retracts, heading back into the iron gourd on the blondes back, Madame Shijimi is at first a little freaked out by what the blonde did but quickly forgets about it as she begins to squeeze the life out of the cat says "Oh my Little Tora, mommy missed you So Much, please don't run off like that again." as the cat is being nearly killed, the 2 Kunoichi of team 8 feel sorry for it while the 2 Males hope it dies. With that Madame Shijimi leaves with Tora in hand.

* * *

Sarutobi merely chuckles and says "well team 8 thank you for your work, your payments for the mission shall be deposited directly into your accounts. Since you have completed 5 missions today you are free to go. Dismissed" They all bow and walk out, once out side of the tower Kurenai stops them and says "Alright we're done for the day. I want you all to go home and rest because tomorrow we're going start on pure physical training. I'm going to be bringing training weights for each of you to wear for the foreseeable future." Naruto speaks up and says "um Kurenai-Sensei could I not wear training weights?" Kurenai looks at him and says "Naruto all members of the team have to wear them." He looks at her and replies "But I've already had experience with training weights while training with Adam-Niisan, in fact after 3 years I maxed out on training weights, so now I have Gravity and Resistance seals on my body." Kurenai's eyes widen at this and she says "Naruto how long have you had those seals and what level are they at?" he thinks a moment and answers "I've had the seals since I was 10, the gravity seal is at level 5, and the resistance seal is at level 4." Kurenai's jaw almost drops at this but she replies "oh…alright Naruto you don't have to use the weights. Anyway I want you all well rested. Until tomorrow your all Dismissed!" And with that she vanishes leaving the three Genin standing in the middle of the street. Hinata is the first to speak and say "I have to g…go, my f…father told me to be home after missions. I…I'll see you t….tomorrow Naruto-Kun, Shino-kun." She bows to them and then runs off in the direction of her clans compound. Naruto looks at Shino and as he's about to speak Shino says "I to must return home, my father said he was going to teach me another of our clans jutsu today. I shall see you tomorrow Naruto-San." and with that Shino turns and walks away leaving Naruto alone, so the blonde decides to take a walk around the village.

* * *

Back at Durphey Manor Adam Durphey is getting worried. Its been over a month since he had the 3rd hokage send for his student Jiraiya of the Sannin, and still the man hasn't come. The reason he's worried is because for years now he's been doing research into Orochimaru's curse seals, trying to figure out if there was any way to get rid of them, and in his research he's stumbled across a few jutsu that have been useful, Such as the Impure world Ressurection. But it wasn't until last year that he found that piece of the puzzle he needed and was able to solve the problem of how to rid someone of the curse seal. It requires an array of over 100 seals drawn on a Stone surface, then another 40 seals drawn on the body of the person with the curse seal, it then requires 30 hand seals, and as much chakra as a Kage to perform. But his worry stems from the fact that while he is great with seals, just about master level himself, he requires the trained eye of an actual seal master to double check all his calculations and seals to make sure he hasn't messed up and the ritual he's developed wont kill the Subject, and the only seal master in all the elemental nations is Jiraiya. And so it is for this reason He's pacing in his living room, "Where is he? Dammit, I don't know how much longer I can stand to wait. If he's not here in the next 2 days then I'm going to go find his lazy, perverted ass!" The 2 Redheaded girls sitting on the couch just stare at him like he's crazy, they don't know what Adam is babbling about but they know whatever it is has nothing to do with them, Tayuya Turns to her fellow red head and says "you wanna go outside and train or something? Lets leave this guy alone with his craziness." Karin nods and says "yeah ok, but can we just go out and enjoy the day? I'm still sore from yesterdays "Training"" Tayuya just shrugs and they get up and head out back, leaving Adam alone.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Naruto, the Boy is still walking around the Village, he notices that he's still receiving the normal glares and whispers, but that a few who have hated him in the past are now smiling as he walks past, he figures that's because they're afraid of his Niisan tho. As he's walking past the hot springs he hears what sounds like Perverse giggling, He scowls at this and resolves to take care of whoever's being a pervert. And so he searches around the outside of the hot springs until he spots a man with long, Spiky white hair down to his waist, wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wears mesh armor that shows out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit is completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Geta Sandals, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a scroll on his back, Spying into a hole in the wall of the Women's baths, Naruto smirks and sneaks up behind the old pervert, puts his fingers together and says "Secret Leaf Style Taijutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!" and while channeling some chakra to his fingers he inserts them up the old pervert's rectum. It takes a moment for the old guy to realizes what he's just heard and what he's feeling but when he does the reaction is instant "GAAHHHH!" he's launched into the air holding his Ass, and when he returns to earth its right into hot water….SPLASH…..when he comes up out of the water he notices that he's surrounded by all the women he was just spying on and gulps "Now ladies theres a perfectly good explanation as to why I'm in here you see…"he never gets to finish as all 15 woman, a few who happen to be Kunoichi, descend on him and start beating the crap out of him. 10 minuets later after getting beaten thoroughly the Kunoichi all band together, lift him up and toss him out, right into the street.

* * *

Naruto comes walking up Laughing his ass off "Hahahahahaha…oh man….Hahahahaha….that's what you get for being a perv…hahahaha." The white haired man twitches and then Jumps up instantly and dusts himself off perfectly fine. He glares at Naruto and says "What's the big Idea you Brat? You messed up my research! And where did you learn that Forbidden jutsu?" Naruto stops laughing and says "well if you hadn't been perving then I wouldn't have used that attack and then you wouldn't have gotten your butt kicked." Jiraiya continues to glare at the blonde who glares right back, but then Jiraiya takes a good look at the boy, Blonde hair, Blue eyes, 6 Whisker like marks on his cheeks, slowly Jiraiya realizes who this boy in front of him is, it's the Jinchuriki of the 9-tailed fox, Son of his beloved student Minato Namikaze, and His God Son Naruto Uzumaki. His eyes soften and he asks the boy "hey would you be Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto blinks and says "yeah that's me. And who are you ya perv?" Jiraiya snorts at this and says "I'm not a Pervert. I'm a SUPER Pervert!" Naruto sweat drops at this and says "riiight" Jiraiya then shakes his head and says "Besides that, I'm Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, Teacher of the 4th Hokage and…"at this he leans in close and whispers into the boys ear "Your god father" when he backs away he sees the look of Shock on the boys face. _"I have a God father? And its one of the Sannin? Why didn't Adam bro tell me this? I mean he told me about my parents and Kurama so why leave this out?"_ these are Naruto's thoughts soon tho he's snapped out of them as the man starts speaking again "well I have to say your lookin pretty good Kiddo, and I want to apologize for not being around much, but as the Leaf's Spy master I'm always out on the road." Naruto simply shakes his head and says "Its fine…till you just told me I had no idea I had a godfather…and my life hasn't been as bad since Adam-Niisan took me in." Jiraiya nods at this and says "Hey I'm lookin for an Adam maybe he's the same one your talking about, Names Adam Durphey?" Naruto nods and says "why are you looking for my Niisan?" Jiraiya just shakes his head and says "that's between me and him at the moment. So you think you can take me to him?" Naruto nods and says "Sure, I'm on my why home anyway, follow me." And he turns and starts to walk off leaving Jiraiya standing there a moment, with memories of a certain Blond Hokage blinking in his head, but he quickly shakes those off and follows his Godson.

* * *

After a walk filled with talking about Naruto's life as a ninja so far and rather or not Jiraiya trained his father, another argument, and a promise to teach Naruto some Jutsu later, they finally reach the Durphey home, Jiraiya chuckles at the Red Dragon painted on the outer wall, and they walk inside "well here we are, welcome to Durphey Manor, Hey Niisan I'm Home! And I Brought someone who wants to see you!" Adam comes walking out of the kitchen "Welcome home Naruto, who did you bring to see me?" when he notices the white haired man standing behind Naruto he Almost flips out "Jiraiya! Its about darn time! Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting on you for over a month!" Jiraiya Laughs Sheepishly and says "yeah sorry bout that, been kinda busy with tracking the movements of my old Snake of a teammate." at this Adam gains a look of understanding, the Toad Sage continues on tho "So I hear you have some Seal Formula's that you want me to look over? Well show me to them and I'll get to work." Adam nods and says "Naruto can you and the girls watch Shiro and Matsuri for a little while? Me and Master Jiraiya will be up in my office for prolly a few hours." Naruto just nod and says "Sure Adam-Niisan, I don't mind watching my little niece and nephew for a bit. Atleast till Anko-Neechan gets home anyway." Adam Smiles and thanks Naruto, then he leads Jiraiya up stairs and the two men disappear into his office. Naruto shrugs and walks into the living room to find Karin playing with Matsuri on the ground, and Tayuya having a staring contest with Shiro, he shakes his head and greets them all and proceeds to do his duty as an uncle.

* * *

A few hours later Jiraiya finishes going over Adam's seal formulas and turns to the young man and says "well I'll say Kid, all your formulas are perfect, in fact I couldn't have done them any better, I'm amazed at the level of work and research you must have done, I myself have been trying for over a Decade to figure a way to get rid of Orochi-teme's Cursed Seal. You must have been really Motivated." Adam nods and says "thank you Master Jiraiya, coming from the finest seal master in the elementals that means a lot. But your right, my motivation has been my wife, you may not know this but last year I married Orochimaru's former apprentice Anko Mitarashi. I love her with all my heart and she's been my sole reason for all my long hours of work." Jiraiya Nods at this and says "Anko is a Fine girl, I always found it a shame what she had to go through just cus of her former association with my bastard teammate. Well kid I can say that your good to go. Tho I'll stick around to help you, we'll do the ritual in the room below the Hokage tower, its all stone so it'll be perfect. You can apply the seals to Anko as she'll need to be Naked for it and since your married…you know" Adam Nods and before he can say anymore theres a knock at his office door and he hears his Wife's voice "Dragon-Kun I'm home. Naruto says you've been up here for hours, why don't you come on out and come down for some dinner? I brought home Akimichi BBQ" Adam Smiles and walks over to the door, unlocks it and opens it and as Anko steps back as he steps out "Hey Hun how was work today?" he Smiles at her and she lunges into his arms and Kisses him, they continue this for a few minuets until they hear a Cough behind them when they break apart Anko notices the man with white Hair standing in the door way to the office and is shocked "Jiraiya-Sama! What are you Doing here? Dragon-Kun what's going on?" Jiraiya just laughs and says "good to see you Again Anko, you've grown into a beautiful woman. Well Kid I'll leave you two alone so you can tell her the surprise, I'll go and get the room prepared, it should only take 2 days" He pats Adam on the shoulder and Adam Nods to the older man and says "thank you Master Jiraiya" And with that Jiraiya leaves via body flicker.

* * *

Anko turns to Adam with a questioning look and says "What surprise? And what room is he getting prepared and for what? Adam what's going on?" He smiles at her and says "he's going to go get the ritual room below the hokage tower ready, cleaned up and place all the seal arrays on the floor. The reason for this is because in 2 days you'll finally be free of that Vile mark on your neck." Anko looks up at him wide eyes and says "h…how?" He looks into her eyes and says "for the last 4 years I've been researching the cursed seal trying to figure out how to get rid of it, and last year after you got pregnant I finally figured it out…it requires over 100 seal arrays placed on a stone floor, with you sitting in the center of they arrays, then I have to place another 40 seals on your body which means you'll have to be naked, and then lastly I do 30 hand seals and place my hands on the seal arrays on your neck and pour my chakra into it. The Jutsu takes a Kages worth of chakra, but in the end you'll finally be free of Orochimaru once and for all."

* * *

Anko Starts to tear up at this, and once again she Claims her husbands lips, when they stop kissing again she says "Oh Dragon-Kun, I cant believe you did that for me…I love you so much…you're the best Husband in the world…thank you" Adam strokes her face and says "I love you to my Hebi-Hime, with all my heart and soul. And I will always do whatever it takes to make you happy, and to keep you and our little family safe. Even if it means giving up my life. And if after the curse is removed Orochimaru attempts to come after you, then he will have to go toe to toe with the Strongest Shinobi in the world…and I will not show him any Mercy after the hell he put you through." She looks up to see the love and Fire in his eyes and leans her body into his and sighs, Content. That night the entire family eats together and the three teenagers notice how overly happy Anko is, but when asked about it Anko merely tells them not to worry about it.

* * *

2 days later finds Adam and Anko standing outside the ritual room with Jiraiya and the Hokage standing in front of them. Jiraiya steps forward and says "everything is ready, the seal arrays are fresh and written exactly to your calculations. I wish you luck with this and I really hope it works." Adam Nods and Sarutobi Steps forward "Anko I have discussed what is about to happen with the Shinobi clan council and they have decided that should this removal be successful then you shall be immediately give Full Jonin Status." Anko looks to the old man in surprise but smiles and nods none the less, The old God of Shinobi turns to Adam and says "How long will she be out after this Ritual is complete?" Adam looks at the old man and says "according to my Calculations when its complete she should be out for about a day and a half at least and 2 days at most. However it will take her chakra network and body about 5 days after that to fully recover so she'll be out of action for at most a week." Sarutobi nods at this and says "alright well good luck to you both" the old man then steps aside and presses a button in the wall, the wall slides open and Adam and Anko walk inside, once inside the wall slides shut behind them.

* * *

Adam looks at his slightly shaking wife and pulls her in and plants a kiss on her, when he breaks away he says "relax Hebi-Hime, everything will be fine. I wont let anything happen to you I promise." She smiles and then proceeds to take off the white robe she's wearing revealing her full naked body. Adam stares a moment still taken by her beauty, but directs her to the center of the array, he begins to apply the seals needed to her body. An hour later he finishes and tells her to take a seat, which she does, He then stands behind her and begins to do a pretty long chain of Hand seals, when he finishes the last one, he places his hand were the curse seal is and says "Secret Sealing Art: Susanoo's Curse Removal Jutsu!" he pumps his chakra in the seals on Anko's body, each seal begins to light up, eventually the light extends to the seals on the floor which light up as well, after all the seals are lit, the seals on the floor begin to rush towards Anko, they combine with the seals on her body, and as one all the seals rush towards the curse seal, once they all reach the curse seal, the blue seals turn Orange, and Anko feels an incredible burning sensation coming from her neck, she screams out in pain and Adam says "Just a little more Anko, Bear it a little while longer!" Anko grits her teeth and bares it.

* * *

30 minuets later, the burning subsides, the room stops glowing, the Curse seal steams and then fades away and Adam removes his hand from Anko's neck. Anko her self feeling a sense of peace she hasn't felt in a long time, passes out, but before she can hit the floor Adam catches her. Lookin her over he Smiles because he knows the Jutsu worked and she's now free of the curse seal, he puts her robe back on her and proceeds to exit the Chamber, when he gets out he's met by Jiraiya and Sarutobi who look at him worriedly, He smiles at them and says "the Jutsu was a Success, She's now free of that Snake forever." They both Smile at this and congratulate him on a job well done. He tells them that he wants to use the room and jutsu again in a week on Tayuya to free her of Orochimaru as well, they agree and Jiraiya agrees to stay on in the leaf to help again, and with that adam takes Anko home to rest.

* * *

A week later Tayuya goes through the same thing and is freed of Orochimaru's Influence, when Adam brings her home unconscious Naruto shows great concern and asks what happened to his Cousin, after Adam explains it to him he understands and Thanks his brother For what he's done. As June gives way to July Naruto cant help but to feel thankful and think _"Now with those seals gone Anko-Neechan and Tayuya can live their lives without fear of Orochimaru. Tayuya can be truly happy again, and I'll Make sure that she stays that way, her and Karin, because they're the only blood relatives I have left and I wont let Anyone hurt them. I hope they can find guys who really love and care about them like Adam-Niisan does with Anko-Neechan. And if they cant then every guy that hurts them will have to Answer to me because I'll always protect my Family. And I hope that someday I can find a Girl who treats me the way Anko-Neechan treats Adam-Niisan…oh well I cant wait to see what happens next in life!"_

* * *

And Cut. well theres Chapter 11. Like i said I showed a little of the Tora mission. Introduced Jiraiya, and Got rid of Anko and Tayuya's Curse seals. Next chapter will see the start of the Wave mission..now i'm thinking of doing the wave mission as a Joint mission between teams 7 and 8 or having team 8 sent out as Back up for team 7 after they encounter the Demon brothers and Zabuza, gimme your opinons on this please. Also next chapter will see Tayuya and Karin becomig offical Kunoichi of the Leaf, and being put under Anko as a 3 person squad. Also i want to clearify right now that Anko while being with Adam has been training with him, and so As of this moment anko's Skills are equal to Kakashi's meaning she is an A-Rank Kunoichi. Adam Himself is Still an S-Rank Ninja however hes taken the title of Strongest ninja in the world because he's fought with and defeated Killer Bee and the 8 tails at full power. i'll go into that a little bit later in the story tho so dont worry. anyway as always Read and Review. untill next time.


	12. Chapter 12 Elements And beggining Wave

"..."Normal Speech

_"..."Human thought/Flashbacks_

**"..."Tailed beast/Summon speech**

_**"..."Tailed Beast/ Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku Story and an OCXAnko story.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Elements and Beginning of Wave**

Time Skip: 2 weeks after curse seal removals.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his office staring at the Woman in front of him. He could honestly say that this would be one of the best pieces of news he'd ever deliver to one of his Shinobi. As he takes a long drag of his pipe he begins to speak "Anko Durphey it is with great pleasure that I bestow upon you the Rank of Full Jonin with all the rights and privileges that come with it." Anko looks to her leader and Bows and replies "thank you Hokage-Sama, I promise to fulfill this new role to the best of my abilities." the old man smiles at her and says "I'm sure you will Anko, however I have something else to tell you." Anko looks to Sarutobi with a questioning look and the old man says "After much talk and consideration it has been decided that Karin and Tayuya Uzumaki are to be made Genin of the leaf. They shall receive forehead protectors and they shall be put under the Tutelage of a Jonin together as a 3 person team." Anko replies "well that's nice to know Lord Hokage, I'm sure that the girls will enjoy getting back to their Shinobi careers." The 3rd nods and says "yes well that's not all Anko. It has been decided that they shall be placed under YOUR tutelage, you will be their Jonin-Sensei and you shall be known as team 11." Anko looks at him shocked and says "Me? But I aint never taught no brats before Hokage-Sama, and while I like the girls I don't think I'm the best person to teach them as my skills mostly rest in Torture and interrogation." Sarutobi shakes his head and says "The decision has already been made Anko. Since you already know them and they you there will be no problems in getting used to each other and you should all work together perfectly. Besides its time you Teach some of your skills to some students just as Ibiki taught you when you joined T&I." all Anko can do is Nod her head and bow "as you wish Hokage-Sama, when do our duties begin?" The old Kage smiles and says "your first team meeting will be later today after the girls get their Forehead protectors. Until then you are Dismissed Durphey." Anko bows once more and vanishes.

* * *

The moment she does the old man hears a scratching at his window, he turns and sees a Small pug scratching to get in, Immediately he recognizes the dog as one of Kakashi's Ninken and opens the window, the little dog hops up on Sarutobi's desk and the old man says "Report Pakun" the now named Pakun nods and says **"Kakashi sent me to give you a request for back up. It seems the mission to wave is not a C-Rank" **Hiruzen looks at the dog and says "Not a C-Rank? What happened Pakun?" The Pug looks at the old man and says **"Kakashi and his brats encountered the Demon brothers on the way to wave. Found out they're after Tazuna, when he realized it was now Atleast a B-Rank he wanted to turn back but the Uchiha Brat and the Inazuka brat wanted to continue and because she goes with whatever the Uchiha wants the girl agreed so they're continuing on. Kakashi wants a team to back them up just in case." **The old Monkey summoner rubs his goatee and says "Alright Pakun, I'll send a team out right away, you've done well go and get some Rest." The pug nods and disappears in a puff of smoke. And so the old man sits at his desk thinking which team would be best when an idea strikes him. "Cat!" out of the darkness materializes a woman in a cat mask on her Knee who says "Hai Hokage-Sama!" the man looks at his loyal ANBU and says "Fetch me Team 8 right away! I have a B-rank mission for them." The ANBU Replies "Hai Lord Hokage it shall be done!" and vanishes to get Team Kurenai.

* * *

Meanwhile said team is at their usual training ground, all 3 Genin are laying on the ground Tired after a grueling set of physical exercises, their sensei smiles at them and decides its time to test these three for their Elemental Affinities. She walks up to them and says "Good work today team, I can already see your getting faster and stronger now before we continue theres something I want to find out." Naruto looks at his sensei and says "And what's that Kurenai Sensei?" Kurenai says "I know it's a little early but I want to see what all of your element affinities are." At this all three sit up and Hinata asks "e…Elemental Affinities? What's that Sensei?" Kurenai smiles and says "well Hinata every Ninja is predisposed to one of the 5 Main elements, meaning that the element they're predisposed to is easier to Draw out and Manipulate." Hinata nods at this and Kurenai takes out 4 pieces of Paper, she hands one to each Genin and keeps one to herself and speaks again "Now when I say to I want you to put that paper in-between the fingers on your dominate hand and channel your chakra into it. First let me explain what this paper is and what it will do"

* * *

Seeing they're all paying attention even tho Naruto seems bored she continues "This paper is called Chakra paper and its made from a special tree that's fed chakra from the time it's a seedling. Now depending on what your element is the paper will do 1 of 5 things.." She sees Naruto put his hand up and looks at him and says "Yes Naruto?" Naruto says "Can I explain this to them Kurenai-Sensei? I already know all about what this paper will do since I've already had my elemental affinity tested years ago by my Niisan." Kurenai is a little shocked by this but nods and says "yes you may Naruto" Naruto nods and turns to his teammates and says "Ok so if your Affinity is fire the paper will burn and turn to ash, If Earth it will crumple and turn to dust, if water it will soak and get soggy, if Lightning it will Crinkle up and if Wind it will split in half." The other two nod at this and are amazed at Naruto's Knowledge, Kurenai smiles and says "Very good Naruto. Well since you've done this before why don't you demonstrate your Elemental affinity for us?" Naruto nods his head but says "Alright, but your in for a shock."

* * *

And with that he channels his chakra into the paper and like it did years ago it Rips into 3 pieces and each piece does something different. One burns and turns to ash, another gets soaked and soggy, and the last crumples and turns to dust. Kurenai stares at this wide eyed and says "Naruto…you have…F…Four elements?" Naruto nods and says "yeah its part of my 3 bloodlines." Kurenai and the other 2 stare and wait for him to continue and when he doesn't Kurenai coughs and says "right well we will speak about this later. Now you two do what Naruto did, Hinata you go first" Hinata nods meekly and channels her chakra into the paper, it gets Soaked and Soggy indicating she's a Water Element. "Water Element. I'm not surprised tho I figured it would be something like that. Anyway Shino your next" Shino nods and does as his teammates did, his Paper does something particular, one side burns up and turns to ash while the other crumples to dust. "Fire and earth. Shino you have a Dual element. Very rare." Shino nods and thinks about it.

* * *

Hinata Pipes up and says "um sensei w…what element are you?" Kurenai looks at her students and says "oh me well I'm a…"but before she gets to finish the cat masked ANBU Appears "Team 8, by orders of the 3rd Hokage you are to report to his office Immediately to receive an important Mission" Kurenai sighs and says "alright, inform Hokage-Sama we shall be there shortly." The ANBU Nods and vanishes again. Kurenai turns to her team and says "well you heard her. We got a mission, lets go." She puts the piece of Chakra paper back in her pouch as the 3 teens get off the ground and they all head to the Hokage tower. 5 minuets later they arrive to the old mans office, after hearing an "Enter" they all pile in, Kurenai bows and says "Team 8 reporting as requested Hokage-Sama" Sarutobi looks up from his paper work and smiles at the team in front of him "Ah yes team 8. The reason I called you here is because I have a very important assignment for you."

* * *

The three Genin's eyes light up at this and Kurenai nods and says "We will take whatever mission you give My lord." The old man nods and says "your mission is to Head to the country of Wave and provide backup and support for Team 7. Now this mission is a B-rank and depending on what happens may turn into an A-Rank assignment." He slides a folder to Kurenai across his desk "the Mission Specifics are in that folder. I expect you all to be ready and gone within the next 2 hours." Kurenai takes the folder, looks over the documents real quick and Nods. She turns to her team and says "alright you three I want you to head home and pack enough clothes, food, and weapons for Atleast a 2 week mission. Meet at the west gate in 2 hours. Dismissed!" All three chorus a "Hai!" and vanish out the door.

* * *

Kurenai turns to her leader and says "Lord Hokage if I may speak freely?" the old man nods and she Continues "Earlier today I gave my team chakra paper so they could find out their Elemental Affinities. What I found out in regards to Naruto is astounding." the old man strokes his beard and says "how so Kurenai?" She looks into his eyes and says "Naruto has 4 main Elements sir. When I questioned him about it, he simply said it had to do with the fact that he has 3 bloodlines but nothing else…I was wondering if you knew of this." Sarutobi's Eyes widen at this and he says "I had no idea Kurenai. I assure you if I did I would have informed you right away…did Naruto say who had helped him discover these Bloodlines?" Kurenai nods and says "according to him he's known his elements for years thanks to Anko's Husband Adam Durphey." The old man nods and says "well it seems I will have to have a Chat with that man when he returns from the Mist village. For the time being, mention this to no one and focus on your mission." Kurenai nods and replies "Hai Lord hokage." and then she vanishes leaving one Hiruzen Sarutobi to ponder over this new development.

* * *

2 hours later finds Team 8 plus Kiro all assembled and ready to go, however when Kurenai notices Naruto doesn't have a pack just his normal Sword and gourd she asks "Naruto where are all your supplies?" Naruto fishes a scroll out of his jacket pocket and says "right here Kurenai-sensei. I sealed everything I'll need in this scroll, in my opinion its much easier then carrying around a heavy pack." Everyone just looks at him and Kurenai says "right well then in the future Naruto you shall be in charge of sealing the supplies for the entire team. Now it'll take us about 2 days to get to wave after that we'll get a briefing from Kakashi on the situation and see what we can do. Team 8 Move out!" and with that they all take to the trees and begin their Journey to wave.

* * *

Meanwhile in the land of Water, on the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Mist stands Adam Durphey, and all around him is the knocked out bodies of several Mist ANBU and Jonin, Adam sighs to himself and says "Jeez I told you I didn't want to fight, but you all had to attack. Oh well guess I'll have to conceal myself." and with that he activates his Sharingan and casts a full body Genjutsu on himself that makes him invisible. As he enters the Mist village unnoticed he looks around to see that the people have begun to rebuild after the Long and bloody Civil war. He quickly makes his way to the Mizukage tower which is colored in blue instead of the red of the hokage tower. He slips inside easily enough, when he gets to the Mizukage's office he notices someone coming out, who he recognizes as Ao, an older man who he had served in ANBU with when he was Mist Ninja. He quietly and quickly slips in just before the door shuts behind him. He looks at the Mizukage's desk and who he finds surprises him.

* * *

"well well I see that the people appointed you Mizukage." The Mizukage Jumps up ready for battle, and looking around says "Where are you? Who's there?" Adam chuckles again and releases his Genjutsu and says "Calm down I didn't come to fight….its good to see you again Mei. Or should I call you Mizukage-Sama?" Adam stands staring into the angry Eyes of the 5th Mizukage, One Mei Terumi of the Terumi clan, a Bloodline holder, and his former partner in the mist ANBU. Mei is a slender woman in her Late 20s. She has green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and dark blue lipstick.

* * *

She sneers at him and says "Durphey. To what do I owe this Visit from the so called "strongest Shinobi alive"? Come to kill me?" Adam chuckles and says "not really. Tell you the truth I was a little curious to see who the new Mizukage was after hearing the war was over and Yagura was dead. But I also came here with a Purpose." Mei eyes him warily, aware that the man in front of her is a genius, and that if she were to fight him she would probably only last a maximum of 10 minuets against him so she slowly responds "What purpose is that?" Adam smiles and sits on the only couch in the room and says "What do you know about the Chunin Exams this year?"

* * *

Back with team 8 its been a Day and a Half since they set out from the leaf, last night they had set up camp, and Naruto had sent his shadow clones out as sentries, the night passed by without incident and first thing in the morning after a quick breakfast they covered their tracks and set off again. Now we find them nearing the coast of Fire Country, Kurenai Halts them and says "alright team, we've made good time getting to the coast. now I'll give you the choice, we can stop for the day and rest and set out across the water tomorrow, or if you feel up to it we can continue on into wave now. Its your choice." the three Genin, crowd together, with Kiro sitting near Kurenai, after some discussion they make a choice and Naruto speaks for them "we've decided Kurenai-Sensei. We'll continue on now. None of us are really that tired so we can still keep going. Plus it will give Hinata and Shino a chance to put their water walking skills to the test." Kurenai nods, remembering how Naruto said he's been able to water walk since he was 8."Alright then, lets go, The file says that the clients Name is Tazuna so we find his house and I'm sure we'll find Team 7" So they take off across the water.

* * *

After an hour of running across the water they once again hit Dry land, but shake it off and keep going. Suddenly Kurenai halts them, taking a look around she can see the tale tell signs that a battle took place here not that long ago, and from the looks of it the parties involved escaped without injury from the lack of blood. The 3 teens look at her weird and she motions for them to continue on, and they obey. After entering the village proper they find some people and ask where Tazuna lives, they're told he lives at the edge of town, near the woods, Kurenai and the Genin thank the people and continue on. Eventually they reach a nice looking 2 story home that seems to be in better condition then all the village combined.

* * *

Kurenai knocks on the door and few moments later a Beautiful woman in her late 20s answers the door "Hello, can I help you?" Kurenai nods and says "yes we're looking for Team 7, we're the back up team that they requested." the woman looks at their heads and sees the same symbol as the other ninja currently in her home and says "oh yes they're here, please come inside." She steps aside and allows them to enter the house Kurenai nods her thanks and leads her team inside, the woman shuts the door behind them and says "I'm Tsunami, welcome to my home. Your friends are in the kitchen, follow me" Tsunami leads them into the kitchen where all of Team 7 including a tired and beat up looking Kakashi are sitting and eating with an old man who is drinking Sake. "everyone your friends are here" Tsunami says. Team 7 looks up and spots team 8 they each react differently, Kiba grumbles about not needing back up, Sakura looks grateful and waves to them, Sasuke Smirks and nods to his 3 friends. Kakashi how ever just puts his book down for a moment, looks at them, says "Yo" and then goes back to reading his book.

* * *

Tsunami sets places for the new comers and they all sit, Kurenai clears her throat and says "so what happened to you Kakashi? You look like you got your ass handed to you." tho she says it with a smile he can sense danger, so being the prodigy he is he puts his book away and turns to the other Jonin and responds "I'm suffering from Chakra Exhaustion, When we entered wave we encountered A-Rank missing ninja Zabuza Momochi, I fought with him, I had no choice but to use my Sharingan and as you know it drains me fairly quickly. Anyway Zabuza and I went back and forth for a while, eventually I had him right were I wanted him and was about to take him out when out of no where Senbon struck him in the neck, after that what appeared to be a Mist Hunter nin appeared, thanked us for our help and took Zabuza, sword and all and vanished. That was yesterday." Kurenai nods at this while her team contemplates what they heard, as Kurenai speaks "the hunter nin took the entire body and sword?" at Kakashi's nod she continues "Kakashi how could you be so foolish? You know that standard protocol for hunter nin is to sever the subjects head, seal it and any weapons in scrolls, and then burn the body on the spot to preserve village secrets. What you tell me means that the hunter nin wasn't really a hunter nin and was instead in league with Momochi."

* * *

Kakashi nods at this and says "yeah I figured that out this morning when I woke up. When it happened I was running on fumes so my mind wasn't working right. I already informed my team this morning." Kurenai shakes her head, Hinata not quite getting it asks "um Kurenai sensei what does all that mean? is the ninja Kakashi-sensei fought dead or not? Kurenai looks at her female student and says "no Hinata, Zabuza Momochi is not dead, I would have to say he's very much alive, but he's probably severely wounded and will need time to heal. Does that sound right Kakashi?" Said lazy Jonin nods his head and says "yes. I estimate that he'll be back to 100 % and attempt another attack on Tazuna-san in a week. But luckily that's how long it'll take me to fully recover as well. So for the week I've decided to have my team train in Tree Climbing."

* * *

Kurenai and Team 8 Choke at this and Kurenai replies "Tree Climbing? You havent taught them tree Climbing yet? Kakashi they've been Genin for 2 months now and you havent even taught them the most basic Chakra control Exercise? What the heck have you taught them?" Kakashi withers at her glare and says "Team work exercises" Kurenai stands up, enraged and says "Team work Exercises! You've spent the last 2 months on nothing BUT teamwork exercises?" Kakashi just nods meekly at the angry woman. Kurenai is about to pound him into the ground when Naruto speaks up. "its alright Sensei you can handle training them in tree Climbing. I'll train with Hinata-Chan and Shino, teach them the first steps to their elements. That way Kakashi-Sensei can rest up for next week when he has to take on Zabuza again." Kurenai looks at Naruto and sees the seriousness in his eyes, she sighs and nods, she turns back to Kakashi and says "your lucky my student just saved your Lazy ass. But don't think that your going to get off Scot free, when we return to the Leaf I will be reporting to Lord hokage how lax you have been on your teams training." Kakashi nods defeatedly. Kurenai turns to the Genin of team 7 and says "alright starting tomorrow your training under me. You will all learn tree walking, and if you master that fast enough then I'll move you on to the next exercise, Water walking. So I expect you all to get a good nights rest because we start right after breakfast." All three genin look at her and say "Hai Kurenai-Sensei!" Akamaru Yips from his spot on top of Kiba's head. As she sits back down to eat, she cant help but to stare at her Blonde student and ponder _"Just how far along are you Naruto? We learn something new about you every week, first the Iron sand ability from the 9-Tails, then your mastery of tree climbing and water walking, and now your 4 elements and 3 blood lines. Just what kind of things did you learn under the tutelage of Adam Durphey? And How many more secrets are you Hiding beneath that Smile?"_

* * *

Annnd Cut. Well theres Chapter 12, the beggining of the Wave arc. Now next chapter will have team 7 learning tree climbing, and Shino and Hinata learning the first steps to manipulating water and Fire from Naruto. Also next chapter will have Naruto Meeting Haku in the woods, but it wont just be a one time thing, the two will make a sort of connection and meet several times before the battle on the bridge. I'm going to try to draw out the Wave arc for atleast 3 chapters maybe 4. Anyway your prolly wondering what Adam is doing in mist, well the simple answer would be that hes there to talk to th 5th Mizukage about the Upcoming chunin exams in the Leaf, and to visit his Mother Saki. but he has another secret reason for being in the land of water in general and i'll just say it has to do with the 3 tails and leave it at that. Also next chapter will see the first time ever Naruto uses one of his Bloodlines to his two teammates. but i dont know if i want him to show them Ice, Wood, or Lava, you decide. anyway read and review like always. Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13 Training and Chance Meeting

"..."Normal Speech

_"..."Human thought_

**"..."Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"..."Tailed Beast/Summon**** Thought.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Training and Chance Meeting**

The next Day, after a hearty breakfast made by Tsunami which Kurenai complemented her on, the 2 Genin teams along with Kurenai walked out side and towards the woods to begin training. Stopping in front of 3 trees Kurenai turns to all the Genin and says "alright for the next week or so you will all be training, Now My team, Naruto will be in charge of your training for now so follow his orders and instructions like you would mine understood?" Shino and Hinata both nod they're acceptance of this and Kurenai turns to Naruto and says "well Naruto they're all yours." Naruto nods and says "alright guys follow me" and he begins to walk off further into the woods followed by his two teammates.

* * *

Kurenai turns to Team 7 and Says "alright you 3 will be working on a Chakra control exercise called tree climbing." She sees Sakura's hand raise up and nods to the girl who asks "Kurenai-Sensei why would we need to know how to climb trees? We can already do that." Kurenai shakes her head and says "Well Sakura can you climb a tree without using your hands?" Sakura shakes her head no but says "that's impossible tho, you have to use your hands to climb things." Kurenai shakes her head at the girl and says "alright then allow me to Demonstrate." with that she proceeds to walk over to a tree, and channeling chakra to her feet begins to walk up the tree and over to a branch which she stops on and looks at them from her upside down perch. "this is what you 3 will be working on. Still think its impossible Sakura?" Sakura shakes her head no and Sasuke speaks up and says "Ok that's great and All but how is this going to help us the next time we fight with Zabuza Kurenai-Sensei" Kurenai stops channeling chakra to her feet and drops to the ground, flipping in mid air and landing on her feet. She looks at the three and says "Tree climbing is an important Chakra control exercise that All Genin should learn and know within the first week. Not only does it work on controlling the flow of your chakra but it works on increasing your Reserves. If you can more properly control your Chakra then you can use it better for things like increasing your speed, or reaction times. Its pretty useful." she tosses a kunai down at each of their feet and says "Alright get to work, mark your progress with those kunai. And remember that the trick is not to use to much chakra or you'll be launched from the tree, but don't use to little because you wont stick to the tree and fall off. that's all the help I'll give you for now get to it."

* * *

Akamaru Yips and Kiba nods his head and asks "Kurenai-Sensei what about Akamaru? Does he have to do this training?" Kurenai looks at the white pup and then feels a nudge at her hand and looks down to see Kiro giving her a look almost begging her to let him have Akamaru, she smirks and says "no Kiba Akamaru will not be doing tree climbing. Instead he'll be going with Kiro here for some training in the ways of Ninken." Akamaru almost looks frightened at this and whines on top of Kiba's head but Kiba just reaches up and grabs him and puts him down, and says "it'll be ok Boy go with Kiro, I'm sure he wont hurt you, he's an Inazuka dog like you. Go on." Akamaru whines one more time and but hangs his little head and follows Kiro off somewhere while team 7 begins the task of learning tree climbing.

* * *

With team 8 they walk for a little bit till Naruto stops in an area with a small stream and turns to his teammates with a Smile on his face and says "alright this is a great spot to start you guys on elemental manipulation. So lets start." both nod and look at him waiting on him to explain things, instead he puts his hand in a familiar sign and says "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and in a puff of smoke 1 clone appears, her turns to it and says "You handle teaching Shino the first step to Fire Manipulation. And I'll handle Hinata-Chan's water manipulation." The clone nods and Salutes him and responds "as you command Boss!" then turns to shino and says "come on lets go" and walks off with shino following behind him eyebrow raised, when they're about 20 feet away they both stop and the original notes they're far enough away now that whatever happens it wont affect Hinata's training.

* * *

He turns to Hinata and says "ok Hinata-Chan lets get started. Now the first step to water manipulation is actually very simple, follow me" he walks over to the little stream and Hinata follows him slowly, he waves for her to come over to the bank and kneel with him. Hinata gulps and does as he bids, she turns to him and he speaks again "alright now what you want to do is to place your hand just above the water, like an inch from touching it and then you want to Channel your chakra into the water like so" as he's saying this he channels his chakra into the water which ripples slightly but otherwise stays undisturbed, he then looks at her and says "then what you want to do once you've inserted our chakra into the water is to raise up your hand like so" and he lifts his hand and as he does a large glob of water rises out of the stream following his hand, Hinata gasps at this and Naruto smiles and says "if you did it correctly then you'll get a glob of water like this, basically your drawing the water from the Stream with your chakra, and condensing it in to a smaller shape, then once you have the glob of water you keep rotating your hands around it, manipulating it with your chakra, but at the same time you focus not on your chakra but the water itself, focus on the way it moves, on how it feels through your chakra and you remember that feeling. Once you can hold the glob for 2 hours straight, you've officially mastered the first step to water manipulation." he returns his the water to the stream and looks at Hinata's Astounded face and smiles down at her and says "alright now you try it. Remember force your chakra into the water." Hinata nods and say "hai Naruto-kun" and so she begins her water manipulation training.

* * *

With the Naruto clone, Shino looks at the clone skeptically and says "What is the first step in Fire manipulation?" The Naruto clone looks at him and says "well the first step is heating your chakra within your body. Now you have to get in touch with your chakra, and imagine it getting hotter and hotter until its so hot your body can almost not bare the heat, then when you've accomplished that you inhale a large breath and focus your heated chakra towards your lungs, then just before releasing that breath you mix your super heated chakra with it and you get this." the clone Sucks in a breath, closes his mouth, and a moment later he releases the inhaled breath and it comes out as Flame. "see its that simple. Once you can do that 10 times out of 10 then you'll be ready to move on to the second step. But I'm outta chakra after that so I'm gonna leave you to your devices." Shino nods his head just as the clone pops, after that he begins to try what the clone said.

* * *

And that's how it went for the next 2 days, every morning they would eat breakfast together, and then after breakfast they would split off to do their separate trainings. However on the 2nd Night after training while eating dinner Tazuna's Grandson Inari gets angry at the smiling Shinobi and says "how can you all just sit there and Smile and laugh like theres not a care in the world? You don't know how bad things are here! You people don't know anything about suffering or pain because you live in a fantasy world! Your all going to die No one can beat Gato and his men!" as Tsunami is about to scold her son everyone hears Naruto growl and stand up "Don't know anything about pain and suffering? Kid you're the one who don't know anything about pain and suffering, you don't know what its like to be hated by your entire Village for something that had nothing to do with you! To be beaten every year on your birthday! To get over charged for things or refused service or even given used goods! You've had your mom and your grandpa for your entire life! I've only had loved ones since I was 7! You say no one can beat Gato well I say you're a Coward! And if you want to keep living as a coward and a cry baby then go ahead because I'm not going to, I'll Crush Gato and his ambitions with my own hands because I'm no Coward!" Inari starts crying and runs up stairs.

* * *

Sakura stands up and shouts "Naruto-Baka! You didn't have to yell at him like that! We're guests here show more respect!" Naruto glares at her and storms off towards the front door, Kurenai calls out to him "Where are you going Naruto?" He replies back "I'm going out to Train, I need to blow off some steam." and with that he walks out the door and slams it behind him and heads to the woods. Tazuna looks at all the ninja at his table and says "all that stuff the brat said isn't true is it? I mean he wasn't beaten but your entire village every year on his birthday was he?" Kakashi who was surprisingly quiet the whole time speaks up "Unfortunately he wasn't lying about anything. Naruto is a Pariah around our village, from the age of 2 until the age of 6 he was beaten severely on his birthday. He's never known the love of a parent, or grandparent. The closest thing he's had to a father has been an S-Rank former mist ninja who's lived in the leaf village since he was 6 years old and took an interest in making Naruto's life better. He call's this man his Niisan because that man adopted him when he was 7 years old. Naruto has known more pain and suffering then I think any one in this room has. So you have to forgive him for his outburst." Tazuna and Tsunami look appalled at this, while the Genin of team 7 seem sad, Sasuke especially had no idea how hard his best friends life had been before his cousin came and took the boy in.

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods we find Naruto who's blowing off steam by firing off jutsu at trees "Lave Style: Lava Bullet!" He fires a glob of molten earth from his mouth and on to a tree, when it hits the tree melts through and crashes to the ground, he turns to another tree and extending his hand sends out his Iron Sand towards it, it incases the entire tree and Naruto starts to make his hand in to a fist and says "Iron Sand Style: Iron Sand Funeral!" he closes his hand and the Iron sand completely crushes the tree into nothing but splinters, he brings his Iron sand back makes a few hand signs and says "Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" He throws out his hand at some trees and they get cut up, Naruto continues this trend until in the late hours of the night he passes out from exhaustion under a tree.

* * *

The next morning he's awoken from his slumber by a shake and a light feminine voice saying "you should wake up, you might catch cold sleeping here." He blinks his eyes open to get used to the light and looks to the face of the person who woke him up, he notices it's a girl and that she's beautiful with long black hair, Pale skin, and big brown eyes and so without really thinking he says the first thing that comes to mind "Beautiful"…the girl blushes slightly at this and Naruto notices he said that out loud and not in his head so he blushes as well and says "Hello" the girl looks at him and replies "hello yourself." when she looks at his forehead protector she notices the symbol of the leaf but doesn't recognize him from the battle with Kakashi's team so she asks "Are you a Shinobi?" Naruto looks at her a moment and says "Yep. Names Naruto Uzumaki Genin of the Leaf and someday Future Hokage!" the girl giggles at this and says "well hello Naruto, my name is Haku." Naruto nods at this thinking it's a pretty name, suddenly he remembers that their in the forest and asks "So what brings you out here so early in the morning Haku-Chan?" Haku Blushes at the Chan suffix but smiles and says "oh I'm just out here gathering herbs to make medicine for a friend of mine who's sick. What about you Naruto-Kun, what are you doing sleeping out here?" Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly and replies "Oh well I was kinda training late last night and tired myself out, so I laid down under this tree and fell asleep."

* * *

Haku look at him and Says "why were you training?" he looks at her like she's got two heads and says "well to get stronger why else?" She chuckles at this and says "well you look like your pretty strong already. Tell me Naruto do you want to get stronger to protect someone?" Naruto blinks at her in confusion a second and then smiles and says "yeah, I want to get stronger and stronger so that I can protect my family and all my friends who have been there for me, and so that I can protect my village and show them that I'm not what they think I am." Haku smiles at this and says "well that's good, then I have no doubt you'll continue getting stronger, because I truly believe that its when someone has something precious to them they want to protect that that person becomes truly strong." Naruto nods at her words, she stands and dusts her self off and says "well I should be going, my friend really needs these herbs. It was nice to meet you Naruto-Kun" and as Haku starts to walk away she turns and says "oh and Naruto-kun I'm a Boy" Naruto at first is shocked by this but then smiles and says "no your not. I know you're a girl because girls give off different pheromones then boys and I can smell those with my enhanced senses. But before you go wait a second" Haku is shocked that he detected she's really a girl and nods. Naruto walks up to her, puts his hands together, they glow a moment, and when he opens them she sees a Beautiful rose made of Ice, her Eyes widen at this as he hands it to her and says "here take this its an ice rose." She takes it and says "thank you Naruto-kun its beautiful." Naruto says "no problem. Hey Haku-Chan can we meet here again sometime? I've really enjoyed our conversation today." Haku thinks about it awhile but soon nods and says "sure Naruto-Kun how about we meet here tomorrow morning?" Naruto nods at this and says "that works with me. Well I'll see you tomorrow then Haku-Chan." She nods and says "see you tomorrow Naruto-kun" and they go their separate ways.

* * *

Over the next few days things get back to normal, Naruto apologized to Inari for his out burst, and over the next few days sent clones to help Shino and Hinata with their elemental training while he met with Haku in the clearing they first met in. Haku and Naruto started to grow close over the few days they met, they would sit and talk for a few hours about each of their lives, and Naruto learned that Haku came from the land of water and was an orphan much like himself, Haku learned that Naruto had a bloodline for Ice and this made her drawn to the blonde all the more. She also learned about his life before his Niisan, and his life after, she also told him half truths and lies about her friend that she had needed the herbs for, she knew she couldn't tell him about Zabuza else he might attack her and she'd be forced to kill him and she really didn't want that, infact with each passing day spent with Naruto her resolve to fight him lessened more and more to the point that inside she wished that when the day came she wouldn't have to fight him, wished that they wouldn't be enemies, because to her Naruto was becoming a precious person.

* * *

Naruto for his part knew that Haku was the one who Helped Zabuza escape Team 7, he'd known it since the first day, thanks to Kurama he's able to recognize chakra signatures he's felt before, he knows that everything she's told him about her "Sick" friend has been half truths and lies, but he hasn't cared because he's been enjoying her company, and because he's been feeling closer and closer to her, To him Haku has become one of his precious people already and he hates the thought that he's probably going to have to fight her in just 2 days.

* * *

So as they're sitting there laughing and eating a lunch he brought from the house he looks at her and says "Haku-Chan can I ask you something?" Haku looks at him and smiles and says "Sure Naruto-Kun, you can ask me anything" Naruto nods and says "Haku-Chan can you not come with Zabuza-San when he attacks Tazuna again?" Haku's eyes widen at this and she says "h…how did you know that I work for Zabuza-Sama?" Naruto just stares deep into her eyes and says "I've Known since the first day you woke me up….I recognized your chakra signature, but I havent said anything till now because I've been enjoying spending time with you, getting to know you, but now, I don't want to have to fight you Haku-Chan, I don't want to have to fight you because you've become a precious person to me…so I ask again, can you please not come with Zabuza when he attacks Tazuna-san again?"

* * *

Haku looks into those deep blue pools of his and sees the sincerity in them and shakes her head "I'm Sorry Naruto-Kun but I cannot do as you request." Naruto drops his head and says "I see…can I ask why not?" She looks at the disappointed blonde and says "it is because while I have enjoyed my time with you as well, and you have also become a precious person to me as well Naruto-Kun, it was Zabuza-Sama who found me, who saved me from depression and death, and I swore my loyalty to him, I swore I would be his tool for as long as I lived, Zabuza-Sama is my first precious person and I cannot betray him nor will I let him down….I'm sorry Naruto-Kun." Naruto looks up at her and Smiles and says "its ok Haku-Chan, but promise me one thing…that no matter what happens in 2 days that in the end we will still be friends." She nods at him and notices his hand out to shake, and says "it's a Promise Naruto-Kun, no matter what happens we will stay friends." and instead of Shaking his hand she leans over and kisses his cheek, Naruto breaks out into a Huge blush and when she pulls away and sees his face she giggles, then stands, but before leaving she puts her hands together and when she opens them theres a beautiful Ice sculpture of her and Naruto, she hands it to him and says "this is so you remember the good times we've had the last few days Naruto-Kun. I'll see you on the battle field in 2 days time. Goodbye Naruto-Kun" she quickly turns and walks off quickly and as she does, unseen to the blonde, tears begin to streak down her face.

* * *

Naruto looks at the Ice sculpture and fights back tears of his own as he replies to nothing "Goodbye Haku-Chan….I hope that things don't turn out the way I think they will in 2 days." and with that Naruto packs up the picnic and seals it all in a scroll, he then places a stasis seal on the ice sculpture and puts it into his inner jacket pocket and heads back towards Tazuna's Home.

* * *

With Haku, she soon reaches her and Zabuza's base, before entering she wipes all the tears off her face and washes her face with a Small water jutsu, then puts on her emotionless mask and enters the hideout, as soon as she enters she hears a gruff voice call out "Haku where have you been off to?" She turns to look at the speaker of the voice who is a man who is a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows, he wears bandages over the lower half of his face, wearing baggy pants with a stripped pattern, A belt over his Bare chest, Arm warmers and leg warmers, with his slashed through Mist head band sitting lop sided on his head, and a Large blade sitting next to him, this man is Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden mist and formerly a member of the 7 Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist.

* * *

She looks at him and says "No where in particular Zabuza-Sama, just out enjoying nature while I have the time, since after this job is complete we shall be on the move again." Zabuza Snorts at this, he's raised Haku most of her life so he can tell when shes lying but he chooses not to call her on it and says "well try to stick close to the hideout if your going to be out there in the woods, wouldn't want any of those Leaf Ninja to see you and follow you back here." Haku bows and says "yes Zabuza-Sama, I shall remember that in the future, however I have no plans to go out again until we attack the Bridge builder and the Leaf Shinobi. If you'll excuse me Zabuza-Sama I think I'm going to take a nap." she stands and quickly walks away causing Zabuza to raise his eyebrows at the girls behavior but shrugs it off and goes back to thinking about how to deal with Kakashi. Haku enters her bedroom and plops down on her bed, and as she lay there sad all she can think is _"I truly hope that I don't have to fight Naruto-Kun in 2 days….if I do then I'm not sure that I could fight him to the best of my abilities. I don't know why but whenever I think of fighting Naruto-Kun my heart begins to Ache, but I made a promise long ago to Zabuza-Sama that I would be his tool and help him to achieve his dreams and I wont fail at that. Perhaps something will happen and we wont have to Fight the leaf Shinobi at all…but I think that's just to good to ask for."_ Little did she know how fickle the future is.

* * *

And Cut. well theres Chapter 13. i hope you all like how i played out the progression of Naruto and Haku's relationship. also i hope i did good with inari's out burst and naruto's speech to inari. Also next chapter will see the start of the Fight on the bridge, but will then transition to Adam in water country and stay there the rest of the chapter. Wave arc should be over by chapter 15 tho, and i want to know if i should let Zabuza live or just kill him off taking out Gato like in Cannon. Also Should i have Haku put Sasuke in the false death state? i'm thinkin of still having that happen, and having sasuke activate his sharingan just before like in cannon. Anyway as always read and review. Untill next time.


	14. Chapter 14 Screwing Clouds and Battle

"..."Normal Speech

_"..."Human Thought_

**"..."Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

**_"..."Tailed Beast/Summon Thought._**

This is a NarutoXFemHaku story and an OCXAnko story.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Screwing Clouds and Start of the Battle.**

Meanwhile Across the sea, while everything is taking place In the land of Waves, Adam Durphey is Still in the Land of water, and is up to his old brilliance.

_Flash Back_

"_Durphey. To what do I owe this Visit from the so called "strongest Shinobi alive"? Come to kill me?" Adam chuckles and says "not really. Tell you the truth I was a little curious to see who the new Mizukage was after hearing the war was over and Yagura was dead. But I also came here with a Purpose." Mei eyes him warily, aware that the man in front of her is a genius, and that if she were to fight him she would probably only last a maximum of 10 minuets against him so she slowly responds "What purpose is that?" Adam smiles and sits on the only couch in the room and says "What do you know about the Chunin Exams this year?"_

_Flash Back ends to a few moments later_

* * *

Mei stares at him like he's grown a second head and says "You came here to talk to me about the upcoming Chunin Exams? Are you really Adam Durphey?" He chuckles again and says "Yeah its me Jade eyes. The reason I ask is because I wasn't sure if you knew or not but this year the Exams are to be held in the leaf Village, my new Home, though I still refuse to become one of Sarutobi's Shinobi." Mei moves and takes her seat behind her Desk and says "Yes I was aware of where the exams are being held this year, and I had heard rumors that you'd been living there for the last 6 years. Unfortunately if you're here on behalf of the 3rd Hokage to ask if the Mist will participate in the exams the answer is no." Adam sits up and inter locks his hands in front of himself and stares into her eyes from over his hands and says "That would be a foolish Decision on your part Mei. You see I know that you don't want to send any teams because of the fact that the Civil war has only been over a few months and everyone is still rebuilding. However even you must know how it will be seen if the Mist doesn't send any teams to the exam now that its over…the other nations will see that the Mist is weak and ready for the picking. However by sending Atleast 1 highly skilled team to the exams you would show that the mist, thought hurt, is not Crippled and certainly not weak."

* * *

Mei considers his words carefully, and as she thinks about it she can see that everything he's said is true, and she realizes that she'll have to send Atleast 2 teams of Genin for the Exams, she looks at him and says "Your correct Crimson Dragon. We cannot have the Mist look weak in front of the rest of the nations. When you return to the Leaf tell the Hokage that mist will send 2 teams, and that should any member from either team pass on to the finals, I shall be attending." Adam nods and she says "now if that's all, could you please leave my office, and my village, I still have a lot of work to do." he raises an eyebrow at her and says "not going to call in ANBU to capture me and throw me into prison? After all I was still an S-Rank Missing Ninja from this village last time I checked." Mei just raises a well manicured eyebrow and says "well then you need a new bingo book, because I over turned that status a month ago. Your now marked in the Mist bingo Books as an S-Rank RETIRED Ninja, it's the main reason I havent called the ANBU in, that and because I'm the Mizukage and could handle you myself, Atleast long enough that back up could arrive." Adam Smirks at her and says "Ah Mei I missed that cockiness…but alas, you couldn't handle me when I was 12 and you were 16, what makes you think you could now? Well anyway I'm out, gonna go visit my dear mother, got some news and pictures to show her. See you round Jade Eyes." He winks at her And with that he vanishes in a earth body flicker leaving an exasperated 5th Mizukage in his wake.

* * *

A few moments later he appears within the Shinobi Clan section of the Mist, as he walks through on his way to the Durphey Clan compound he notices that this part of the village is under construction as well and shakes his head, remembering all the Clan compounds that once stood proudly as symbols of the bloodline holders within. Now only a few stand proud while the majority are under reconstruction. Eventually he reaches the Durphey Clan compound and Smiles when he sees the two who are guarding the gate, as he walks up he greets them "Hey Ichiro and Sochiro! Look at you, you've gotten old, still guarding the gates I see." the two aforementioned Guards turn to look at who spoke and sees Adam, they both Sneer at him and grip their sword hilts, Ichiro speaks first "What are you doing Back here Uchiha Half Breed? You know your not welcome." Adam just looks at them and says "So the clan still hasn't let go of its Hatred for me even after all these years huh? Tell me something boys, why do you all focus on the fact that I'm Half Uchiha instead of focusing on the fact that I'm Half Durphey? Does your hatred for my Father's clan run that deep?" Both of them Glare and grip their sword hilts harder, Adam eyes them and says "you really want to Draw your swords and fight me? Come on boys I was a member of the 7 at 13 years old, meaning my mastery of a sword far exceeds yours. Just let go of your hatred for once, and let me pass through to see my mother, Kami knows that she's the only one in the clan who ever gave a damn about me, and I've missed her."

* * *

Sochiro noting the tone of longing in his voice relaxes his stance and grip and turns to his brother and says "Ichiro, lets leave the kid alone, I think we and the rest of the clan made him suffer enough when he was younger, when I think about it, everything he ever accomplished in this village he said was in the name of the Durphey clan." Ichiro looks at his brother with shock and says "Sochiro how can you say that? This man is the Bastard Child of an Uchiha! He even has their accursed eyes! He deserves no sympathy he's…" Sochiro interrupts him and says "He's a Durphey! His Mother is a Durphey! And a Damn fine woman and all of us have alienated her son for our Petty Hatred of the Uchiha! Remember what petty hatred has done to the entire village for the last 5 years! Its time to let it go little brother." Ichiro stares at his brother and slowly relaxes his stance. Sochiro turns to Adam and says "You may Enter, Adam Durphey, and Welcome Home." Adam smiles and nods and walks through the gates into the compound.

* * *

As he walks through the compound towards the Main house, he notices all the stares and glares he's still getting from the older generations of Durpheys while the younger look at him questioningly. Soon he arrives at the Head house and without knocking walks in and with an Evil smirk worthy of Anko, yells out "MOTHER I'M HOME!" this has an immediate reaction, as several members of the clan come rushing to the front door, including his Younger brother Raiko, to see who it is that's foolish enough to enter the head of the Durphey clan's home without an invite and yell, and when they see him they all stare in shock and rage, however Raiko steps forward and says "well if it isn't my older Half brother…how did you get in here?" Adam looks at him and in the same condescending tone says "well if it isn't my Younger Half Brother Raiko, Still a snot nosed little brat because you're the old mans favorite I see." Raiko glares and says "What are you doing here Uchiha?" Adam stares at him and says "My name is still Durphey thank you very much. I kept it even after all the hatred and abuse I've suffered at the hands of this Clan. As for what I'm doing here, I came to see my mother, so if you would please step aside I can do that." As Raiko is about to say something more they all hear a voice come from behind them all

* * *

"Raiko Behave yourself! All of you get away from my oldest son, For shame on you. Go back to what you were doing now!" the others all grumble but obey Saki none the less, however Raiko is less inclined and turns to his mother and says "Mother this Uchiha is trespassing, he needs to be thrown out right away and…." SLAP. Raiko doesn't get to finish as he fids his mothers hand across his face and her angry eyes boring holes in him, she looks at him and says "How Dare you Raiko Durphey? How dare you Treat your Older brother in that manner? He may have an Uchiha for a father but he is still your Blood, your brother! I remember when you were a small child how you always used to run to your big brother whenever you were picked on or sad, and now look at you, so twisted by my ignorant father's hatred for your brother that you treat him just like everyone else! Get out of my sight and don't let me see you again until after Adam has left!" Raiko just nods slowly and walks off but not before shooting one last glare at Adam.

* * *

Saki Durphey walks forward and embraces her eldest child tightly "Its so good to see you Adam-Chan…I've missed you." Adam returns her embrace and smiles down at her and says "I missed you to Kaa-Chan." She steps back and looks him over real quick noting his slightly older face, his change of hair style, his jacket, and the presence of a wedding band on his Left ring finger, she gasps and says "Adam did you get married?" he smiles at her and says "yeah. A bit over a year ago actually." She smacks him on the arm and says "You Brat. Why didn't you send me an Invitation? I would have liked to of met my daughter-in-law before the two of you were actually Married. Now tell me her name and what she's like, and tell me how your life as been in the last 9 years." He smiles at her and says "Sorry Kaa-Chan. Her name is Anko and she's beautiful, long purple hair and pupiless brown eyes, and a body to die for she.."

* * *

And so for the next 4 hours he visits with his mother and tells her about his life after the fight with Yagura, about meeting his father and the massacre, about his adopted little brother Naruto(Minus the stuff about Kurama, and his Parents) And about his twin children, which Saki asks if he has any pictures of and cries when he produces a whole bunch and tells her they're hers to keep, he even gives her a Picture of him and Anko on their wedding day and one of himself and Yusuke so she can see how well he's aged. After what seems forever Adam finally stands up and says "well Kaa-Chan I need to get going. I'd love to stay and chat longer but I have other things I gotta do. The life of a Ninja is never complete until he's dead." Saki nods and stands and gives her Eldest son one more tight embrace and says "alright, you be careful out there, remember to always keep your guard up. And when you get back to the leaf give that wife of yours my regards, and tell her I approve of her. And tell Shiro and Matsuri that grandma Saki says hello and cant wait to meet them." He smiles and says I will mother, I promise. I'll come visit you again sometime or you can come to the leaf for a visit next time. Later" And with that he vanishes.

* * *

2 days later finds him on an Island on the very outskirts of the Land of water standing in front of an Enormous inland lake. "Hmm so this is where You ran to after Yagura's Death…Isobu" He jumps down onto the lakes surface and walks to the center, then he goes through over 200 hand seals and says "Summoning: Tailed beast: 3-Tailed Demon Turtle!" and slams his hands on the surface of the water. At first nothing happens but then slowly the surface of the water begins to bubble and steam, and then in a flash of water and smoke appears The 3-Tailed Demon. It resembles a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Its eyes are dark and have red pupils.

* * *

The beast Roars in displeasure looking around for the one who summoned it from the depths of the lake, when it spots Adam, as it goes to lung at him to attack Adam speaks up "Isobu wait!" at that the 3-tails freezes in place and looks at the human in front of him and says **"Human…you know my true Name…who are you?"** Adam smiles and replies "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me Isobu, the last time we met you were still sealed within Yagura, but I defeated him and he drew on your full power, which I defeated that as well, at the time tho you and your former host were both under a powerful Genjutsu placed on you by someone who's Sharingan eyes were stronger then my own at that time." Isobu's eyes widen as he remembers a young man with the same eyes as the man who controlled him and Yagura attempting to break the Genjutsu but failing. He looks at Adam and says **"You were the boy who attempted to free us. What do you want of me now?" **Adam nods his head and says "that's right. What I want of you now is to make a deal with you." Isobu laughs at this and says **"Deal? What deal Human? What could you possibly have that I could want, or need."**

* * *

Adam smirks and says "A Host for you to reside in. I know that while you are intelligent now, it is only by a slim margin as your fighting your baser animal instincts as we speak. It is only the fact that I know your true name that's keeping your rational mind in control." Isobu regards Adam warily and says **"you are correct human, while my brothers and sisters will not admit it, we Tailed Beasts do require you humans in order to more effectively use our powers. Left un sealed and unchecked we are no better then any other wild animal. However I must know who this host is and why they would willingly take me into themselves." **Adam Smiles wide and says "Why Isobu the host I speak of is Myself. And the reason I would willing allow myself to have you sealed within me is because there is an Organization out there in the world right now, who's sole purpose is to hunt down and seal all of the tailed Beasts, for what purpose I don't know yet, but it cant be good, and while your powerful alone your also more vulnerable out of a host. Each member of this organization is an S-Rank Ninja, capable of battling with either a Jinchuriki or a tailed beast itself."

* * *

Isobu's eyes lift at this and he says **"What do you get in return for offering me yourself as a host? Surely you want something in return." **Adam shakes his head and says "I want nothing in return, except all the normal things Jinchuriki get, you know faster healing and all that. No the reason I do this is more to protect you and to Screw Over this Organization after the tailed beasts…you see I'm already the strongest Shinobi in the world, I've defeated Gyuki and his Jinchuriki to claim that title. So I think that if this organization finds out your sealed in me they'll think twice about coming to try and get you. So what do you say?" Isobu looks at the human in front of him Shocked that he defeated Gyuki because after Kurama, Gyuki is the strongest of the tailed beasts but not because he has 8 Tails, but because he's more cunning and has much more chakra then the rest of them. So after considering it for a few moments Isobu finally comes to a Decision and says **"very well human I accept your offer. You may seal me within yourself. However be warned, because your chakra coils are already developed it will most likely hurt you." **Adam waves him off and says "it shouldn't be a problem I have a few seals placed on my body that I'm going to release just before I do the sealing, that will pump specially stored chakra into my body as Medical Chakra. So lets begin. Oh and Isobu my Name is Adam, Adam Durphey."

* * *

Isobu nods to him and Adam performs 12 hand signs and says "Secret Sealing Jutsu: 30 Minute Immortality Jutsu Release!" as he says this his entire body begins to Glow green as Intense medical chakra permeates his whole body right down to his Chakra coils. He then goes through another 150 hand seals and says "Sealing Art: 6 Trigrams Sealing Method Activate!" As he says this a Glowing seal appears on his Stomach and begins to first suck in Isobu's chakra and then suck in Isobu himself. After about 15 minuets the sealing is complete and Adam falls to his knees on the water. "Shit, I really hope Isobu is fast about working his chakra into my system because In about 15 minuets My Short immortality jutsu will be done. I better get to dry land in the mean time." And with that he stands up and Body flickers back to the banks of the Lake, where he finds a nice shaded tree and sits under it.

* * *

15 minuets later the immortality jutsu ends, the green medical chakra that was incasing his body fades away, and suddenly he's hit by the intense pain of having his chakra coils increased to accommodate Isobu's Demonic Chakra, He grits his teeth refusing to scream out in pain, and soon gives in to unconsciousness. When he opens his eyes he sees that he's standing in front of Isobu again, meaning he's in his own mindscape. **"you did well Adam, to seal me within yourself and then Bare the pain of the stretching of your coils. I have accessed your memories while I flooded your body with my chakra, and have see the kind of man you are. I think that you and I shall work well together. And so I offer you a partnership. Once your body becomes used to having Demonic chakra pumping through it I shall give you free reign of my chakra to help you when you need it, tho I doubt you'll ever have need of my chakra as it stands you already have as much chakra as 15 of your Human Kages. But should you ever need it I will give it willingly. The only thing I ask in return is that you don't leave me alone for to long, I can use a good conversation every now and then."** Adam stares at the Demon that now resides within himself and Smile and says "it's a Deal Isobu. I'll talk to you whenever I can Partner." and with that Adam fades from the mindscape to rest.

* * *

3 days later he awakens under the tree, stretching out his muscles he stands and says "Man that was a LONG nap…oh well its to be expected. Might as well get something to eat and then head back towards home." And that's what he does, he eats some fish, then runs as fast as he can to the edge of the Island, when he arrives he does the five hand signs necessary and calls out "Summoning Jutsu!" And in a Huge Puff of Smoke appears a 40 Foot Tall Dragon with Blue Scales that shimmer in the sunlight, and intense Jade green eyes, This dragon is Ryugu, the Prince of the dragons and second only to his father the Dragon Boss Shiryu. Ryugu looks at Adam and says **"Hey Adam! What's up? Why did you summon me?" **Adam looks at him and says "Hey Ryugu! I need a favor. You think you could fly me to the coast of Fire Country and then drop me off? it's a long ways away and I don't have a boat, and as strong as I am not even I can run non stop across the sea for a week straight." Ryugu looks at him a moment and nods his head **"Sure Hop on my head and I'll fly you there Quick as Lightning." **Adam Smiles at this and says "Thanks you're a real Life Saver!" and hops on to Ryugu's head, after pointing him in the right direction the giant dragon takes to the skies and heads towards Fire country.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the land of Waves, the day has finally come, the day Kakashi suspects that Zabuza will make his re-appearance, The day Narutos knows he may have to fight Haku. Everyone is up early this day, and after a quiet breakfast they decide that Kiba will stay behind at the house with Akamaru and Kiro to protect Tsunami and Inari just in case Gato sends some people to kidnap them, while the rest of teams 7 and 8 will head to the Bridge to protect Tazuna. And so the group of 8 people head to the bridge, when they arrive theres already a heavy fog blanketing the area and they find all the remaining workers either Dead or Severely beat up. Tazuna rushes over to one and says "Geki what happened here?" the man now identified as Geki responds "It was…a monster…Tazuna….run." Kakashi knows right away who did this, and a moment later his thoughts are confirmed when the mist thins out to show Zabuza Momochi and His Accomplice.

* * *

Zabuza laughs and says "About time you showed up Kakashi. I got bored waiting for you so I decided to play with these guys for a bit. Tho they didn't provide nearly the kind of entertainment I wanted." Kakashi Looks at the crazed swordsman and says "Zabuza, this time I wont let you get away. Your going to die here on this bridge." Zabuza just laughs at this and says "we'll see Kakashi, we'll see who dies on this bridge today, you or me. But I have a feeling its not going to be me. So enough talking lets begin. Haku!" Haku steps forward and says "Hai Zabuza-Sama" Zabuza turns to her and says "You take care of all the brats and the Woman Jonin, Kakashi is Mine!" Haku nods and says "Hai Zabuza-Sama, it shall be done." as Haku goes to take a step forward and Kakashi places his hand on his forehead protector preparing to lift it up, a voice no one expected speaks up "Wait! Please Wait." Naruto steps forward with a look in his eyes that Kakashi knows all to well, it's a look he saw in his own sensei's eyes many times when the man would have an idea to lessen the amount of bloodshed and as everyone stares at Naruto waiting for him to speak again Kakashi can only think _"He's just like Minato-Sensei, not only does he look like him but he's just as smart. I hope you have one hell of an idea Naruto, otherwise we're completely screwed."_

* * *

Annnd Cut. well theres chapter 14. like i said it was mostly about Adam and what he was doing in the land of water. Now the jutsu adam used before sealing the three tails is one he came up with himself after researching Tsunade's Creation rebirth seal. Basically it does what the creation rebirth does but better, thus giving adam a window of time we're hes Completely Immortal, he cannot be killed and any injury he sustains such as strain on his Chakra Coils is instantly healed to keep him going. the only downside is that once that window closes and the jutsu fades, Adam suffers from extreme fatuige and exahaution. hence why he slept 3 days. Now next chapter will Most likely be the Final chapter in the Wave Arc. I've decided i'm going to Allow Zabuza to Live, and offer to join the leaf after he finds out about Adam living there. so most likely when gato shows up i'll show a Kakashi/Zabuza Team up to take him and his thugs out. anyway as always read and review. Until next time.


	15. Chapter 15 a Fight and Betrayal

"..."Normal Speech

_"..."Thoughts/Flashbacks._

**"..."Tailed Beast/Summon Speech.**

_**"..."Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fight And Betrayal**

Last time

"Wait! Please Wait." Naruto steps forward with a look in his eyes that Kakashi knows all to well, it's a look he saw in his own sensei's eyes many times when the man would have an idea to lessen the amount of bloodshed and as everyone stares at Naruto waiting for him to speak again Kakashi can only think _"He's just like Minato-Sensei, not only does he look like him but he's just as smart. I hope you have one hell of an idea Naruto, otherwise we're completely screwed."_

* * *

Now

Zabuza looks at the Blonde Ninja who just spoke up and regards him with a critical Eye, And says "Why should we wait Brat? Give me one good reason" Naruto steps forward and says "I know who you are Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the hidden mist, former member of the 7 swordsman of the mist. But those are all your Bingo book stats. I Know the real you Zabu-Zabu…." the Swordsman looks at the Boy with wide eyes and growls "Where did you hear that name Kid? Only one person has ever called me by that name." Naruto nods and says "I know, and that one person is who I heard that name from. One Adam Durphey, The Crimson Dragon, Former Member of the 7 Shinobi Swordsman of the mist, Wielder of Banryu, S-Rank ninja….And My Niisan."

* * *

Zabuza's Eyebrows threaten to shoot off his face at this as he Splutters and says "Drago is your Niisan? Well I'll be Damned…alright kid since your Adam's Little brother I'll listen to what you have to say, after all I owe that man my life." Naruto nods and says "Thank you Zabuza-San. Now I have an idea that will be beneficial to both sides, and will keep the blood shed to a minimum." Zabuza raises an eyebrow at this and says "oh yeah? And what idea would that be?" Naruto looks at him seriously and says "a fight, just one. You can choose to fight yourself or have your accomplice there fight instead. And we will choose one person of our own to fight. We'll fight until one person cant fight anymore or until one forfeits." Zabuza thinks about this a moment and is Intrigued, and says "Alright brat you got my attention so far. What would the stakes be." Naruto says "well if you or your friend there wins, then we'll back off and let you have Tazuna so you can fulfill your contract with Gato. However if we win then you both give up on trying to kill Tazuna and Surrender yourselves to us to be taken back to the leaf after this is all over. I'm very close to the 3rd hokage so I could talk to him on your behalf and get him to keep from having you killed or thrown in prison. Plus I think Adam-Niisan would Push to allow you to live and the old man always takes his advice into consideration. So what do you say."

* * *

Zabuza considers it for a long while, and he sees Haku staring at him and even tho he cant see her face behind her back he can tell she's hoping he'll agree, So he smirks and says "alright Your On kid. And I choose to let Haku fight, seeing as he's actually stronger then I Am." Naruto Nods at this and turns to the others and says "You guys just stay with Tazuna-Ojisan, I'll take on Haku." Sasuke speaks up and says "Naruto didn't you hear Zabuza? that guy is stronger then he is, you cant fight him alone, let me help you." Naruto looks at his best friend and shakes his head "no Sasuke, you stay here and protect Tazuna just incase. I'm counting on you as my best friend." Sasuke getting the hidden meaning, puts on a sour look but nods his acceptance anyway.

* * *

Naruto turns and stares across the bridge at Haku, he takes a deep breath and begins to walk forward when a hand on his Shoulder stops him, he looks up to see Kakashi looking at him with concern "Naruto, are you sure about this? Do you think you can beat this Haku?" Naruto nods and says "yeah I'm Fairly certain I can… but do me a favor Kakashi-Sensei, hold on to my gourd for me." He takes the iron gourd off his back and hands it to Kakashi who nods and Eye smiles and says "Go get him Naruto. Make the leaf, and your family Proud." Naruto nods and walks forward heading to the center of the bridge.

* * *

With Zabuza and Haku, Haku's heart sinks at the prospect of having to Fight Naruto, because over the last 2 days since their last forest meeting Haku has realized why she feels pain at the thought of fighting Naruto, Its because she's Falling In Love with the blonde. At first she didn't want to admit it but the more she thought about it the more she realized it was true. Zabuza's voice brings her out of her musings "Haku its up to you. Be careful of the kid, you can be sure that if he's Drago's little brother, then Drago has prolly trained the brat well." Haku nods and says "yes Zabuza-Sama, I shall strive to keep my guard up. However I don't believe he will be able to overcome my Ice Style." Zabuza nods and says "Neither do I, but just be cautious. And Haku remember no matter what happens…I'm proud of you." Haku's eyes widen at this as Zabuza has never said anything like that to her before. "now get going and beat that kid so we can kill the old man and collect our pay." Haku nods and walks towards the center of the bridge to meet Naruto.

* * *

The two finally meet in the center of the bridge, standing 5 feet from one another, Naruto looks to the mask Haku is wearing, and making hand seals says "Ninja art: Sealing: Privacy Seals Activate!" and the area around them glows blue for a moment and then stops, Haku looks surprised at this and says "how and when did you place privacy seals Naruto-Kun?" Naruto rubs his head and says "I sent some clones out in the mist and had them apply them to this exact point in the bridge. I had this planned out since I woke up this morning." Haku smiles at this from behind her mask thinking that it was just like her Naruto-kun to plan ahead. He looks at her and says "I like your mask Haku-Chan…tho I would prefer to see your pretty face, but I suppose that for the time being that's not possible huh?" Haku shakes her head no and says "No, don't want your teammates to figure out what gender I am just yet." Naruto nods and says "hey Haku-Chan lets agree to both fight to the best of our abilities and leave it all on the battle field, and after I win and take you and Zabuza back to the leaf, we can train together and I can teach you some things." he smirks and winks at her. She blushes behind her Mask and says "You Mean IF you win Naruto-Kun, because I have no intention of losing to you. But I agree to leaving it all on the battle field, and wouldn't mind some personal training with you after its all said and done." She giggles at his blush. He nods and says "alright then lets get started." He makes one Hand seal and says "Privacy seals Release!" and the sound barrier around them crumbles.

* * *

Right after they leap apart and both go through hand seals for a jutsu, Haku calls out "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" An enormous dragon made of water rises up from the water below the bridge and circles around her, at the same time Naruto calls out "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" A giant Shark made of water rises up from the sea below and rests next to Naruto, then at the same time the two send their attacks at each other, the two beasts of water meet and begin a battle for Dominance.

* * *

The spectators are amazed at the Jutsu the two combatants are using and Kakashi Voice's his amazement "Incredible! those are both B-Rank water Jutsu, for the two of them to be able to perform those techniques means they both have to have incredible chakra reserves and Control of the element of water." The Genin all present are amazed at this. Zabuza however is Slightly shocked but not to much _"Hmm Figures Adam would teach the Kid that technique, he always did like using it just to piss off Kisame."_ The two water jutsu eventually cancel each other out and the two rush each other, Naruto with a Kunai in hand and Haku with a Senbon, they clash in the middle of the bridge, casting off sparks from their weapons, and then Vanish, all anyone except the Jonin can see is sparks, and hear clangs of metal, but the Jonin see the two bouncing around the bridge continuously meeting weapon to weapon in a dead lock, eventually the two reappear at the center of the bridge again, locked together by their weapons.

* * *

Naruto smirks and says "Well it seems we're evenly Matched Haku." Haku shakes her head and says "Unfortunately your wrong. You see I have you at a disadvantage." the blonde looks at her and says "Oh and what's that?" She says "I have one of your hands occupied, meaning you cannot do hand seals and use jutsu, I however only need one free hand" And with that she proceeds to do one handed seals, Shocking Kakashi and Kurenai because that's an Advanced art, She stomps the ground and the water around them rises up into the air forming needles as she says "Secret Jutsu: A thousand Needles of Death!" Right after calling out the jutsu she Leaps away as the needles descend and strike Naruto dead on.

* * *

Everyone gasps, thinking its over, even Haku when Naruto turns into mud and melts away Haku's eyes widen realizing she was fighting a Clone as she hears from the side "Wind Style: Great Break Through!" and isn't able to dodge in time as she's sent flying into the side of the bridge, when she stands up she sees Naruto standing there waiting for her to make her next move, she chuckles slightly and says "Your truly strong Naruto…when did you switch with the clone?" Naruto smiles and says "the moment you stomped the ground for your last jutsu, I quickly substituted with one of my earth release shadow clones and waited. So you ready to give up yet? Or you want to keep going." Haku shakes her head and says "We continue on. However I fear now I must show you my true strength. Please forgive me for what's about to happen." and with that she begins to weave hand seals, and says "Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" and upon saying this Naruto is surrounded by a Dome of Ice Mirrors on all sides, even above him.

* * *

Haku walks over to one of the mirrors, touches it and sinks inside of it, as her image appears in all of them Naruto whistles and says "wow, that's pretty cool, is this like my Shadow clone Jutsu?" Haku shakes her head and in a sad voice says "I'm afraid not Naruto…this is the ultimate jutsu of my Ice Blood line. With it I'm unbeatable, I'm afraid this fight is going to be over soon. Not to worry tho I'll end it in an instant." She produces 8 ice needles, 4 in each hand, Naruto watches carefully and with out warning she moves to fast for him to follow and tosses the 8 ice Senbon at him and hits him in the leg, he feels it go numb and knows she must have hit Pressure points. He removes them and begins to eye all the Haku's warily, not knowing which is the real one, so he starts to talk to the only other person he can, Kurama. _"Hey Kurama, I'm in a tight spot here, think you can give me some Help?" _he gets a grumble and hears **"what do you want now Kit? I was having a Nice dream about hot piece of tail." **Naruto inwardly sweat drops at this and says _"Um sorry?…anyway I'm in a fight with a Girl who can use ice style like me, but she's using a jutsu were there's like 20 of her and because of the mirrors she can move faster then I can see. I need to break the mirrors but I figure I cant because they're powered by her chakra, so what you think I should do?"_ Kurama sighs at this and says **"You know for a Genius I swear you're a complete idiot sometimes Kit. Its obvious. If she's using Ice then it needs to be melted and I'm betting that its like you with your accursed Ice style attacks, where as long as your chakra powers it then Fire attacks wont work. So use something stronger like oh I don't know maybe LAVA! You have 2 other Damn bloodlines to fall back on so use one and let me go back to sleep!"**

* * *

And with that Kurama shuts the link between them and Naruto feels like a complete fool for not remembering that he can use Lava style. He smirks and Haku is confused by this "why are you Smiling Naruto-san? Have you finally realized you cannot win and are ready to give up?" Naruto shakes his head no and says "nope, I'm smiling because I'm about to beat your supposedly unbeatable Jutsu." Haku looks shocked at this but shakes it off as a boast as she's never met a jutsu yet that could take out her mirrors and as she gets ready to make another pass at him with more Senbon she sees him make a bunch of hand seals and what she hears him say causes her eyes to widen. "Lava Style: Lava Globs!" Naruto proceeds to Spit out Globs of molten earth in differing sizes at each mirror in turn, and as he does, the mirrors begin to melt away causing haku to go wide eyed behind her mask and realize she needs to stop him, so as he fires off a glob at the 8th mirror she makes her move and speeds towards one of the other mirrors releasing the Senbon as she does however she doesn't expect him to adjust his aim and protect himself from the Senbon and dodge his own attack. He goes through more hand signs and says "Lava Style: Melting Apparition Jutsu!" And fires off a large amount of lava which spreads into a broad, thin sheet as it travels through the air, and hits 10 more mirrors at once, melting them.

* * *

Down to only 3 mirrors and feeling the strain from keeping them up she steps out of the mirror she's in and ends the jutsu, Dropping to one knee due to the heavy chakra strain she looks at Naruto and says "well it looks like you win Naruto-Kun…you have defeated my strongest jutsu and as it stands I barely have enough strength left to walk. I never expected you to have another bloodline capable of Melting the mirrors, I underestimated you." Naruto shakes his head and says "Actually it was close. If I hadn't remembered at the last moment that I had more then 1 bloodline then you would have had me. Your really Strong Haku-Chan, and I enjoyed the fight." He gives her his biggest smile and offers his hand to help her up, which she gratefully accepts.

* * *

Everyone who watched is amazed at the level of the two combatants, and Kurenai and Kakashi both observe that Naruto is Atleast Chunin level already if not higher, and that his opponent is the same. Zabuza is disappointed Haku lost, but happy that the girl that he secretly considers a daughter isn't to beat up. Before they can all celebrate they hear clapping coming from the edge of the Bridge and look to see a short man in a business suit with a cast on one arm and a cane surrounded by bandits and thugs step forward and speak. "well well, Zabuza it seems you've failed me yet again, Such a shame, Demon of the mist? Ha more like a Baby Demon, you couldn't even take out a bunch of kids." Zabuza Growls and says "Gato. What are you doing here you Midget?" Gato sneers at him and says "I'm here to make sure the job gets done. Truthfully I never intended to pay you, and as soon as you killed Tazuna I was going to have you killed off, as for your little bitch, I was going to have some fun with her for breaking my arm, and then sell her off as a slave."

* * *

Zabuza turns back to look at Kakashi and says "well Kakashi it seems that we're no longer enemies." Kakashi nods as Gato begins to speak again "You ninja are to expensive, I can hire 100 samurai for the price of one ninja so for the money I agreed to pay you I hired these guys. However even they're expensive so I would appreciate it if you killed a few of them before you died. Now Go on boys, kill all the men, and capture the females, we'll sell em all to the slave market!" The bandits Roar in approval and begin to rush forward, Kakashi steps up next to Zabuza and says "well since we're no longer enemies, how about we team up to show these thugs the difference between them, and Shinobi?" As he says this he uncovers his Sharingan eye, Zabuza smiles at this and takes Kubikiribocho from his back and says "yeah I can live with that. Lets kill em all Hatake." Kakashi nods and they rush forwards, as they do Kakashi makes hand signs and his hand Sparks with Electricity as he calls out "Lightning Blade!" And so the two rush into the thick of it and begin to kill off Bandits and Samurai left and right, moving at speeds faster then most human eyes can see. Within 5 minuets the bodies of over 70 Samurai and bandits lay scattered on the bridge, the other 130 that's left, begin to shake in fear and step back away from the 2 Shinobi seeing that they don't look the least bit Winded.

* * *

Zabuza hefts his blade up and points it at them and with a Manacle gleam in his eyes says "Who wants to taste my Head cleaver Next? Come on don't be shy." and as he and Kakashi step forward they all turn tail and run, screaming things about not wanting to die, and how Shinobi are monsters as they dive off the edge of the bridge to get away from them leaving Gato alone with 2 Very pissed off, Very powerful Shinobi. As they advance on him the fat man does the only thing he can think of and falls to his knees and begins begging for his life "Oh please don't Kill me! I'll give you whatever you like if you'll let me live. Zabuza I'll pay you Triple what I promised! And you leaf ninja I promise that I'll leave Tazuna-san alone! Whatever you want just spare me!" Kakashi looks at Zabuza and says "He's all yours, do what you want with him." And turns and walks back towards everyone else. Zabuza looks down on Gato and smirks "I believe that you Called me a Baby demon a little bit ago. So allow me to show you how much of a Baby demon I really am!" And with one clean stroke Zabuza removes Gato's head from his body and kicks both into the sea below, he cleans the fat mans blood from his sword and straps the massive blade back to his back, then turns and returns to everyone else.

* * *

As he reaches the assembled group of Shinobi they all hear a ruckus coming from the forest behind them, when they turn they see the entire Village of Wave with Inari and Kiba at the for front. One of the adults steps forward and says "we're here to help. Inari helped us to get out courage back, and so we've come to do whatever we need to in order to get our Village back!" the others roar in consent at this and Kiba notices that Zabuza and the Fake hunter ninja are just standing there with his comrades and says "hey what's going on? Why aren't those two dead? And why is the fake hunter on Naruto's Back? What the hell's going on here?" Indeed Haku had moved onto Naruto's back at his insistence because he could tell she was weaker then she said. Kakashi shakes his head and says "it's a long story Kiba, but suffice it to say Zabuza and Haku are not our enemies anymore. And as for you Villagers, while its admirable that you got your courage back, the battle is long since over, and Gato will hold power over you no more, because he's dead." The entire village cheers at this and rejoices. After that, everyone promises to help Tazuna complete the bridge, the Leaf Shinobi say they'll stay on till its finished but then they're going to return home. And Haku and Zabuza agree to come to the leaf with them and see about joining the Leaf's Shinobi forces and because according to Zabuza he cant wait to see his old buddy Adam. And so All the Shinobi stick around and watch as wave starts to come back to life and all cant help but to wonder what the future will hold once they get back to the leaf, especially Naruto and Haku who can feel the stirrings of a romance between them brewing.

* * *

Annnnd Cut. Well theres Chapter 15. like i said Zabuza and Kakashi teamed up in the end. i had Naruto and Haku fight, to show just how strong they both are. and Decided to have Zabuza and haku agree to come along to the leaf. Now next chapter will be the absolute end to wave, Tazuna will still name the bridge after naruto. and the group will get back to the Leaf next chapter. Now i'm thinking of having Naruto get a place of his own, move out of Adam and Anko's house when he gets back to the leaf, maybe either find out his father had a home thats still intact or get an apartment and i want to know which i should do. Also next chapter will see Haku and Naruto going on their First Offical date, since all the meetings in the forest were secret in nature, also we're going to see Adam Lay into the council again on behald of Haku and Zabuza. i should have the Chunin Exams starting by chapter 17 maybe chapter 18 depending on what i want to do. anyway as always read and review. Until next time.


	16. Chapter 16: Confessions and Homecoming

"..."Normal Speech

_"..." Human Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**"..."Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"..."Tailed Beast/Summon Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Confessions and Returning Home.**

Time Skip: 1 week

Its been one week since the events on the bridge. In that week all the ninja including Zabuza and Haku have continued to stay with Tazuna and his family. Today we find the group of 10 Ninja and to Canines standing in front of all of wave preparing to leave and head back to the Hidden Leaf Village. With Gato dead, and the peoples spirits restored the work on the bridge had increased and now after just a week it was done. As The Ninja look out over the assembled faces of wave they cant help but to think about their time in the country, especially the last week.

* * *

_Flash Back: 2 days after bridge incident._

_Sitting on the roof of Tazuna's house we find Zabuza Momochi, who is deep in thought about what he's going to do next. Since Gato betrayed him and didn't pay him he's left with almost no money, and low on supplies. What's more he's Seen how Haku has been acting around the blonde brat, oh he can tell that theres feelings between them and that's one of his main problems. While he would love to accept the kids offer to go to the leaf he fears what might happen to not just himself but Haku as well, because she has a bloodline and the leaf loves its bloodlines they could very well try to turn her into a baby factory to produce other ice users and that's something he doesn't want. But at the same time he doesn't want to keep making her live life on the run. So while he mulls over what to do he barely notices a presence behind him "What do you want Hatake?" the cycloptic Jonin comes to stand next to him and says "Oh nothing much, just wondering what your going to do now that Gato is dead and all." The swordsman scoffs at this and says "you just want to know if Me and Haku are going to come along with you to your Village." Kakashi eye smiles and says "well yeah. You know I think you should, I hear lord hokage has been trying to get Adam Durphey to agree to become a leaf Shinobi and start up a version of the 7 Shinobi swordsman in the leaf for a long time, he's shot him down every time tho. Maybe you could give the 3__rd__ what he wants." Zabuza looks at Kakashi like he's crazy and as he opens his mouth to retort Kakashi cuts him to the chase, "Also, I think it would be good For Haku to have a stable environment, and it would allow her and Naruto to stay close to each other. I'm sure you've seen how they behave around each other just as I have, hell everyone has, even usually oblivious Kiba. They have a romance going and it would be a shame to spilt them up now, after all they make such a cute couple don't you think?" Zabuza chuckles and shakes his head "I'd thought about that, but I don't want the leaf's council to try to turn Haku into a baby factory because of her bloodline." Kakashi looks at him and says "Do you really think Naruto would allow that? Knowing him, if they even SUGGESTED turning haku into a baby factory he'd Sick Adam on them and The entire Civilian and Elders councils Fear Adam. So it should be fine. Come on what other option do you have really? Are you willing to Break the girls heart by taking her away from prolly the first and only boy she's ever loved to continue a life on the run? Can you be that heartless Momochi?" Zabuza growls at the man and says "You don't know Shit about me Hatake." Kakashi shrugs and says "well just think about it." And with that he walks off and leaves the man to his thoughts._

_Flashback End._

* * *

And think about it Zabuza had, and after many long hours spent on the roof of Tazuna's home and much consideration, he finally decided that he and Haku would head to the leaf with Kakashi and the rest. In the end tho it wasn't his fatherly love for Haku that had won out, it was his Pride as a swordsman and the idea of Seeing and facing off against one of his former comrades again that got him. However Zabuza couldn't help but to think over the words he had said to Haku the very next day.

* * *

_Flash Back:3 days after bridge incident_

_Zabuza had been looking for Haku all over, he wanted to tell her he'd decided they were going to the leaf, and he wanted to speak to her and let her know just how he felt about her. He finally finds her standing on the water near to Tazuna's house having a Taijutsu spar with Naruto, as he walks towards the Two he calls out "Haku Stop what your doing we need to talk!" the two stop sparing and look towards Zabuza, Naruto smiles and says "hey Zabu-Zabu what's up?" The swordsman growls at this and says "that's Zabuza to you kid. And I need to talk to Haku about some things…Alone. So think you could scram for a bit? Promise when where done talking I'll send her right back to ya." Naruto looks to his unofficial girlfriend with a questioning look, and when she nods her consent he shrugs his shoulders and says "Alright, I'll be in the woods when your done Haku-Chan." and with that he runs off. Haku turns to Zabuza who's smirking at the smile on her face from watching Naruto leave and says "What do you require of me Zabuza-Sama?" Zabuza sighs and says "Haku I've given it a lot of thought and I've finally decided that when the bridge is done, you and I shall be heading to the Leaf with Hatake and the rest." Haku's eyes light up at this, and so Zabuza continues "Also Haku I wanted to clear something up between you and I" Haku looks at him confused and says "what do you wish to clear up Zabuza-Sama?" the swordsman shakes his head and says "that. Haku I don't want you calling me Zabuza-Sama anymore. Truth is I never really liked it." Haku looks shocked and says "But I am your tool Zabuza-Sama, it is only natural I call you Zabuza-Sama" the man growls lightly and says "Haku you are not my tool, You've never been just a tool to me. I've raised you since you were 8, trained you, watched you grow, and over that time I've come to see you more and more as the daughter I never had, and have grown to Love you in the way that a father loves his Daughter." Haku's Eyes widen at this and she begins to cry as she says "You are like a father to me as well, I love you like a daughter loves her father. I have since you took me in at 8 years old." Zabuza nods at this and says "well then how about from now on instead of calling me Zabuza-Sama you call me Zabuza-Tousan?" Haku smiles and nods at this and says "I would like that Zabuza -Tousan." And with that she gives him a big hug, he pats her back and after that she releases him and he tells her to go off and find her boyfriend to which she blushes and does just that._

_Flash Back end_

* * *

Zabuza comes back to the present as he hears Tazuna speaking. "Thank you all for your help. If it wasn't for you, then this bridge and the peoples dreams would never have come true. Now I promise that once we get back on our feet we'll send the money to the leaf for an A-Rank mission. But once again Thank you all." And with that Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and the rest of wave Bows to the ninja who all just look on sheepishly, Kakashi steps forward and says "It was no problem. We're happy we could help. Well we should get going. Tsunami-san thank you for allowing us all to stay in your home for so long we appreciate it." Said woman smiles and says "It was no trouble at all." Inari steps up to Naruto and says "I'm gonna Miss you Naruto-Niisan" Naruto rubs the boys head and says "It's alright Inari, I'll come back and visit sometime" Inari looks up at him and says "Promise?" Naruto smiles and says "Yeah I promise. Now you take good care of your mom and Tazuna-Ojisan ok?" Inari nods and gives Naruto a big hug then releases him and runs back to his Mother. The ninja all begin to walk away and wave their good byes and once they're near the mainland side of the bridge one of the villagers speaks up and says "Tazuna what should we name the bridge?" Tazuna smiles and says "I got the perfect name. We'll Call it the Great Naruto Bridge. After the boy who helped give Inari and the entire village their courage back." Everyone in wave Cheers at this idea as they watch the ninja disappear.

* * *

Back with the 10 ninja and two canines, everyone is feeling excited to finally be heading home, Kiba the most excited "Finally we're on the road back to the leaf! I cant wait to get home and tell Kaachan and Sis all about our first A-Rank mission! Right boy?" Akamaru Yips from the top of his head as the two leaf Jonin just smile at his excitement, and the other Genin minus Naruto laughs at him. Naruto and Haku are walking down the dirt path together arm in arm, Haku looks at him and says "What's the leaf village really like Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiles and says "Well its pretty peaceful most of the time. The people are ok, most of the civilians hate me tho, but the ninja are cool. Also the best place in the world Is located in the leaf….Ichiraku Ramen!" Haku giggles at this because she's noticed Naruto's obsession with Ramen over the time they've spent together and says "You and your ramen Naruto-Kun…you know if all you ever ate was ramen you would probably be really short and scrawny rather then above average height and fit and toned." Naruto pouts at this and says "But ramen is the greatest food EVER. Tho your right, and I know that, Adam-Niisan said the same the day he put me on my diet…he said and I quote "If your going to train with me then you need to eat right because I wont train some scrawny kid who only eats ramen and nothing else. While delicious ramen is not nutritious." and since he's only let me eat ramen on special occasions like my birthday."

* * *

Haku Nods at this and says "So do you think I'll like the Leaf Village?" Naruto nods and says "yeah sure, if you can ignore all the glares you'll prolly receive being with me then you'll prolly fit in great." Haku Smiles and says "I'm sure I can manage, and if anybody has anything to say about it I'll freeze them." Naruto shudders at this and says "Hey Haku-Chan how about after you and Zabu get settled in I take you out on a real First date as an official couple?" Haku considers this and smiles at him and replies "I would love that Naruto-Kun, just so long as you don't take me out for ramen for our first date, anything you plan would be great." Naruto pouts slightly but Nods none the less, Haku giggles again and leans over and kisses his cheek turning him slightly red.

* * *

This continues on all through the day, but while everyone is excited to get back to the leaf and enjoying the trip, one person who is not is Naruto's Teammate Hinata Hyuga, infact Hinata is green with Jealousy, at how easily Haku has slipped in and Stolen Naruto's heart when she herself has Loved Naruto since they were 9 years old, but that's not what makes her jealous, no watching the ice mistress with Naruto makes her angry, what makes her jealous is that Hinata wishes she had Haku's courage and had gone after Naruto before Haku sunk her claws into him, and as she watches the two interact, she thinks to herself _"How dare that Hussy flirt with and kiss my Naruto-kun! That should be me that Naruto-Kun is holding hands with, and laughing with. But I'll fix that, I'll make Naruto-Kun see that its me that he should be with not her. She knows nothing about him but I know everything about him, we've been friends for 5 years now…I'm perfect for him and I just have to show him that!"_

* * *

Kurenai meanwhile can see the looks her female student is sending at Haku's back, and see the gears turning in her head and sighs, knowing that when they get back to the leaf she'll have to take Her little sister figure aside and have a long talk with her. Eventually after traveling all day they finally reach the gates of the Leaf at 3pm, when the gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo look up to see the huge Group they smiles before frowning in confusion at the 2 extra people with them, Kakashi walks up and says "Teams 7 and 8 returning from C-Rank escort and protection mission, and bringing two new recruits to the Leafs Shinobi forces." he shows them his identification and they nod, Izumo says "welcome back Kakashi, Hokage-Sama left orders that teams 7 and 8 where to report directly to him upon return." Kakashi nods and says "Thanks, we'll head over there now." and he turns and walks back over to the group motioning for them to follow him, which they all do, as they walk away Izumo and Kotetsu notice that Naruto's hand is interlaced with one of the other 2 people and smirk.

* * *

As the group walk through the village on the way to the Hokage tower both Haku and Zabuza notice the looks and glares that Naruto receives, and Zabuza thinks about how similar the boy is to Adam in that regard. Haku just squeezes Naruto's hand tighter and draws him in closer to herself and smiles at him to let him know she's here for him which he gives a grateful smile back. When they get to the Hokage's Office Kakashi steps up to the receptionist and says "Hello Mayuri-Chan. Is the hokage free to accept us for a mission debriefing." Mayuri the pretty brown haired receptionist says "Hello Kakashi-San, unfortunately you'll have to wait a while, Lord hokage is currently in a Meeting with Adam Durphey, tho they've been in there for about an hour now so it shouldn't be much longer, just take a seat." Kakashi give his famous eye smile and says "Alright then." He informs the others, Zabuza gets excited at the prospect of seeing Adam so early. The rest just sigh and take all the seats outside the office waiting.

* * *

Inside Sarutobi is Laying into Adam "Why in Kami's Name didn't you come to me immediately and tell me that Naruto had 3 bloodlines? Don't you think that it was important information that I should know about one of my future Shinobi?" Adam sighs and says "look the reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want it getting back to those dip shits on the elders and civilian councils so that they could attempt to put Naruto into the CRA as the last living Male Uzumaki, and force him to marry multiple women to spread his bloodlines and keep them going. I already get enough shit from them because of his Iron Sand ability from Kurama." Sarutobi nods at this, remembering the tizzy they through when it was discovered Naruto got a special ability from the 9-Tails, he lights his pipe and takes a drag of it and says "I understand Adam, I'm sorry, I realize everything you've done in regards to Naruto has been for his best interest. Now if you wouldn't mind please tell me what bloodlines he has."

* * *

Adam looks at him and says "Promise you wont write it into his files, and I'll tell you." the old man nods and says "I promise I wont write it into any of his files and it will stay between just you and I until such time that Naruto publicly shows or announces his blood lines." Adam nods at this satisfied and says "Alright then, Naruto can use Ice, Lava….and Wood." Sarutobi's eyes bulge at that last one, because his own sensei the first Hokage was the first and best known wielder of the Wood Style, and another wielder was not seen again until Tenzo and that was only because of the experiments preformed on him by Orochimaru, soon tho the old man gets under control and says "You should have informed me sooner, I could have had him trained in the wood style awhile ago, now I will have to get the only other wood user in the leaf to start training Naruto in the wood style." Adam shakes his head and says "no need, the kid's already been trained in it. I made sure he was trained in all 3 of his bloodlines at the same time." Sarutobi blinks at this and says "but how did you train him in wood style unless….you can use it as well cant you?" Adam laughs at this and says "Ha ha…no I cant, but nice guess. No I brought in an expert to train him in wood style."

* * *

the 3rd looks at him and says "What expert?" Adam looks at him seriously and says "The 1st hokage himself." Sarutobi nearly shits himself and says "b…but how? Hashirama-Sensei has been dead for 50 years…its not possible unless…." Adam nods and says "that's right I used the Impure world Ressurection to bring him back to teach Naruto wood style. Ofcourse I explained why I did it and gave him his free will while he was summoned, so he let it go, in fact the last day I summoned him he commented that he'd enjoyed teaching Naruto and looked forward to watching him become a great man from the other side." Sarutobi smiles at this but quickly gives Adam a disapproving look and says "You should have consulted me about it before you did that…I know how that jutsu works and I know that means you had to of robbed sensei's grave to get some of his DNA. I'll let it go this time but in the future if you wish to bring back long dead Leaf Shinobi come and ask me and we'll discuss it."

* * *

Adam nods at this and says "Alright, well is there anything else we need to talk about or can I go?" the old monkey looks at him and says "There is one more thing, you know that the Chunin exams are starting in about a month correct." He nods and says "yeah, infact told the 5th Mizukage Mei Terumi about it and she said the mist will send 2 teams. What about it tho?" the 3rd nods at this and says "Good, well I was hoping that you would consent to Training all the rookie teams together over the next month, if I know my son and Kakashi both of them will enter their teams into the exams, which means Kurenai will as well so she's not outdone by the men, and I don't want those kids going into the exams unprepared. Naruto I'm pretty sure is probably ready for them after training with you all these years but the others I fear are not." Adam considers it and says "Sure I'll train em all, but you have to pay me for it. As I'm not a Shinobi of the leaf I'm under no obligation to train Shinobi of the leaf with the exception of Naruto who is my adopted brother. Therefore I wish to receive payment the equivalent of lets say an A-Rank mission for the month I spend training them." Sarutobi eyes him warily and says "Very well you shall receive payment for an A-Rank mission." Adam smiles and says "Great. A pleasure doing business with you, make sure you let all the teams, including the Jonin, know to meet me at training ground 32 tomorrow morning at 7 am, and tell Kakashi If he's late I'll rip his Sharingan from his eye socket." Sarutobi chuckles at this and releases the seals around his office.

* * *

The door opens and out steps Adam, Naruto releases Haku's hand and rushes over to him "Adam-Niisan!" he turns and sees Naruto and Smiles wide "hey Little brother! Good to see you! How was the mission?" Naruto gives him a quick hug and says "It was ok, we had to protect the bridge builder Tazuna. While I was there I met Haku and we got close, and then we had to fight Zabuza and Haku and.." Adam waves his hands and says "Whoa Whoa slow down little brother. Look why don't you explain everything to me at home later ok" Naruto nods, Adam looks up and sees Zabuza and breaks out into a grin "well well if it isn't Zabu-Zabu! How you doing old buddy?" Zabuza smirks and says "Oh I've been Fine Drago, you know tried to kill Yagura after you Failed to." Adam nods and says "yeah well I heard you failed yourself so. Anyway I'd love to stick around and reminisce, but I got a Beautiful wife, and twins to get home to. So I'll be seeing you around. Naruto see you at home." And with that He vanishes. After that everyone piled into the 3rds office and proceeded to tell the old man everything that happened in wave, Zabuza and Haku make their intention to join the leaf's forces known, and Sarutobi tells them that after interrogation by Ibiki and Anko that they would be given an apartment and be tested in a couple week to see how strong they were and what rank they each deserved. Sarutobi also informed teams 7 and 8 of joint training between them and team 10 starting tomorrow at training ground 32 at 7 am. And with that everyone went their separate ways, with Naruto giving Haku a kiss on the cheek and wishing her luck before heading back home to tell Adam the whole story. And talk to him about the decision he made on the way back from wave.

* * *

Annnd Cut. Well theres chapter 16...i know i promised to do Naruto and Haku's first offical date in this chapter but towards the end of writing it i just decided to say screw it and just put it in the next chapter. Now next chapter will start with Naruto having that conversation about moving out with Adam, then i'll show Adam training all 3 rookie teams of genin and whooping Kakashi's Lazy ass into shape since hes been lax on not just training his genin but himself as well, he'll also get Asuma who's almost as lazy as Kakashi is on a regiment and prolly just leave Kurenai alone since she actually continues to train herself unlike those other 2 lazy asses. anyway read and review like always. Until Next time.


	17. Chapter 17:Moving out,Date,more training

"..."Norman Speech

_"..."Human Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"..."Tailed Beast/ Summon Speech**

_**"..."Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku Story and an OCXAnko story.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Moving out, Date, and More Training.**

As Naruto finishes telling Adam about the events that transpired in Wave, and his New relationship with Haku, all he can think is how proud he is of his adopted little brother for his actions on the bridge, and how happy he is that Naruto has found a girl that can relate to him and so he says "Well little brother I gotta say, I'm proud of you for what you did at wave, Standing up to Zabu and laying out your plan couldn't have been easy but you did it anyway, and you got to fight with your Girlfriend and find out that she's not some weak little girl. And I'm happy that you finally got yourself a girlfriend, cus I mean Anko and I were starting to wonder about you kid." Naruto scowls at this and says "What do you mean you were starting to wonder about me?" Adam chuckles and says "well you never really showed any interest in any of the girls in your class, and even your interest in Sakura was faked. Hell the only female friend you got is Hinata and your so oblivious that you never noticed that she had a crush on you, so we were starting to think that maybe you were batting for the other team."

* * *

Naruto balks at this and says "I am not now nor have I ever been Gay! And to suggest it hurts me." Adam Laughs at this and says "Hey sorry but that's the truth, so it relieves me that your involved with Zabuza's little apprentice. Tho try not to go to far to fast and you should be fine." Naruto shakes his head and says "don't worry Niisan, I'm not going to sleep with Haku after only a couple weeks like you did with Anko-Neechan" He smirks at that comment and Adam looks at him with a Death glare and says "We didn't start having sex after only a couple weeks…we started having sex after a year of dating. Get your Facts straight kid. Your lucky Anko is at T&I having some conversations with your girlfriend and Zabu right now, otherwise if she'd heard what you just said she would have had her snakes torture you." Naruto nods to this and says "By the way Adam-Niisan I wanted to talk to you about something very important to me. Its something I decided on the way back here to the village." Adam looks at him and says "What's that Naru?" Naruto takes a deep breath and says "I've decided that I want to Move out of this house. I want to get an Apartment or house of my own. I thought about it a lot and realized I'm 12 now, going on 13 in a couple of months and I'm a Full Fledged Ninja of the leaf meaning I'm legally an Adult, and as an Adult I shouldn't be living with my brother and sister-in-law anymore."

* * *

Adam is stunned by this but thinks it over and realizes that the kid is right, in the eyes of the law he in an adult, but he also realizes this decision to move out is prolly motivated by the fact that he now has a girlfriend, and so he says "alright Naruto, I understand, your right you are an Adult now, and as such you make your own Decisions, so if you really want to move out then I've got no problem with it, but let me help you find an Apartment nearby, after all me and Anko will still need you to help out with Shiro And Matsuri as much as you can." Naruto smiles at this and says "Thanks Niisan, I'm glad you understand. I'll let you help me look for an apartment tomorrow after the 1st inter team training session." Adam smiles at him and the rest of the night is spent talking about normal things.

* * *

The next morning Naruto is up bright and early at 6am, and after a shower and change of clothes comes down for breakfast to find Only Anko, his two cousins, and the Twins. "Morning Anko-Neechan, Tayuya-Chan, Karin-Chan. And good morning to you Shiro-Chan and Matsuri-Chan." He smiles to each older female in turn and gives the twins kisses on their heads, then grabs some breakfast and sits down to eat but not before asking "Say where's Adam-Niisan this morning? don't tell me he's already off on another mission." Anko shakes her head and says "no, Adam left early this morning to prepare for something the 3rd is having him do for the next month. However he and I spoke last night and he told me about your plans to move out. What's the matter brat cant stand living with all us Girls?" Naruto swallows his bite of food and says "No its nothing like that, its just I'm old enough to live on my own now and I just want to. But don't worry Adam-Niisan and I are going to look for an apartment nearby so I'll still be able to help you guys out with little Shiro-Chan and little Matsuri-Chan."

* * *

Anko nods at this and says "don't worry Naruto I understand, I was just Yankin your chain. After all I did meet with miss Haku-Chan last night and found out all about your relationship." She smirks at him and he chokes on some of his food as she continues "Honestly if I was a guy and had a pretty thing like Haku-Chan as my girlfriend I'd want all the privacy I could get as well, so I'd be free to knock boots with her." Naruto splutters and his face turns red as a tomato and he says "Anko-Neechan! Its not like that I swear! Me and Haku-Chan aren't even close to that stage in our relationship yet." Anko along with Tayuya start to laugh their asses off at his reaction, while Karin giggles slightly at it, when she finally calms down enough to talk Anko says "Relax kid, I knew that already, I just wanted see what your reaction would be if I suggested it, and it was priceless." She begins to laugh again, Naruto finishes his Breakfast and gets up and says "You're the worst Anko-Neechan…I'm leaving I got inter team training." and with that he leaves via Ice Body flicker.

* * *

When he arrives at training ground 32 he notices that his team, as well as Team 7 are already there minus Kakashi so he decides to greet everyone "Good Morning everyone" All of team 7 mumble something in audible, while Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai greet him in kind. "So where's Kaka-Sensei at? As well as Team 10?" Kurenai looks and says "knowing Kakashi he's at the memorial stone being stuck in the past as always. As for team 10, knowing Asuma, they'll show up with only 5 minuets to spare." Naruto nods at this and decides to sit under the tree with his team and wait. True to Kurenai's word Team 10 shows up with 5 Minuets to spare and they hear "Hey everyone, are we the last to arrive?" Kurenai gains a Tick mark and says "Pretty Much you lazy ass bastard, the only one still not here is Kakashi." Asuma puts his hands up in defeat towards the angry woman.

* * *

Naruto greets his 2 friends on team 10 Shikamaru and Choji who greet him back, Ino looks at him angrily and says "Hey aren't you going to say hi to me to you jerk?" Naruto looks at her and says "Actually no I wasn't going to, I figured you'd be all over my buddy Sasuke already." Ino feels insulted by this and says "Yeah well, after what you and Sasuke said on team assignment day I decided to stop being obsessed over him, and start taking my training seriously. Then when I thought about it I realized that Shika and Choji have always been friends with you and Sasuke, and I wanted to be both of yours friend to…I'm sorry for treating you just as bad as Forehead girl to.." Naruto sighs and says "Look I'm sorry about what I just said…why don't we start over from the beginning?" He extends his hand and says "Naruto Uzumaki. Future Hokage of the Leaf." Ino smiles and takes his hand and says "Ino Yamanaka, Heiress to the Yamanaka Clan. Friends?" Naruto nods "Friends" just then they hear and Oomph and clapping, when everyone turns to the sounds they find Kakashi laying on the ground in a heap and Adam Standing over him clapping.

* * *

"Very Nice scene. I give it a 8 out of 10." Ino scowls and says "Who are you?" Naruto looks confused and says "Adam-Niisan what are you doing here?" Ino looks at Naruto and says "He's your Brother?" Naruto nods yes and Adam says "well the reason I'm here is because I have been asked by the old Monkey to train each and everyone of you for the next month, and after some negotiations, I Agreed. So I'd like to welcome you all including you Jonin to Training ground 32 or as your going to call it, "Camp Hell", Now for those of you who don't know My Name is Adam Durphey, and I Am the Strongest Shinobi in all the Elemental Nations. But for the duration of this training you Genin will refer to me as Adam-Sensei, while you Jonin will call me Adam-Sempai is that Understood?" All the Genin chorus a yes while Kakashi and Asuma grumble about stupid old men. "Now we're going to work on a bunch of different things, the first week will be spent on physical exercise, stamina, speed, and Endurance training."

* * *

he takes a scroll from his jacket lays it out on the ground and pumps chakra into it and in a puff of smoke 6 sets of training weights appear, "Now teams 7 and 10 take a set of these weights each, As team 8 are all ready wearing weights I'll ask them to increase their weights, and Naruto increase your seals to the next level. Kakashi and Asuma I'll be applying Gravity and Resistance seals to you 2 since weight training would be useless as your both Jonin." And so the 6 Genin of teams 7 and 10 put on the weights, and Adam applies the resistance and gravity seals to Asuma and Kakashi, and surprisingly Kurenai asks for them as well, afterwards all morning Adam has the 3 teams do various physical exercises, the Genin are made to do 200 Pushups, Sit-ups, and Jumping Jacks, and Run 30 Laps around the training ground which has a circumference of about 3 miles. While the Jonin are forced to do 500 of every exercise and 60 Laps.

* * *

When 11am rolls around all 3 teams collapse on the ground in exhaustion and Adam smiles and says "well good job completing the morning training. Now for the next 2 weeks in the mornings you'll do everything you did this morning. I'll let you guys rest for a bit and call for lunch now, but be back here by 1 for the afternoon training, and trust me it wont be nearly as difficult as morning training, until then." And afterwards he vanishes. Sasuke from his position next to Naruto on the ground says "that man is a demon, I swear he got a sick pleasure in putting us through this…is this what you've had to go through since you started living with him Naruto?" Naruto just nods and says "you have no idea…Adam-Niisan is a hard task master when it comes to training, even his own….you may not believe this but he's constantly training, even when doing everyday things." Kurenai speaks up at this and says "What do you mean Naruto?" Naruto manages to sit up slightly and says "He has seals all over him, Gravity and resistance seals on his body, and Weight seals on all of his clothes, especially his jacket, so for him, just walking is training." Everyone gapes at this, and all think the same thing, _"He's Crazy!"_ after awhile everyone starts to feel good enough to move and starts to stand, eventually they all go their separate ways for lunch.

* * *

Naruto is walking along the streets slowly, heading for Ichiraku Ramen, As he passes a nice apartment building in the Shinobi district he hears a voice call out "Naruto-Kun! Hey Naruto-Kun!" he turns tiredly and looks to see Haku running towards him, he Smiles at his girlfriend as she reaches him and says "Good afternoon Haku-Chan" He leans forward and kisses her cheek and says "How are you today Beautiful?" Haku Blushes and giggles and says "I'm Doing alright, How are you Handsome? You look like you've been training." Naruto nods and says "I have been training. Actually I'm off for lunch right now and was just heading to Ichiraku's, care to join me Ice-Hime?" Haku blushes at being called a Princess but nods and says "sure, I'd love to finally see the place you speak so highly of" She takes his arm and they begin to walk together towards Ichiraku when Haku speaks up "You know Naruto-Kun this doesn't count as a first date." Naruto nods his head and says "I know, but we are going to have our first date tonight, that is if its alright with you and your not busy." Haku Smiles and says "Its fine, and I'm actually not busy tonight." Naruto smiles and says "Good."

* * *

eventually they reach the ramen bar and are greeted by Ayame "Welcome to Ichiraku ramen! Oh Naruto-Kun its you. Where have you been?" she notices Naruto's hand interlocked with Haku's as they sit and asks "And who is this?" Naruto smiles and says "Sorry bout that Ayame-Neechan, I was away on a Mission outside the village for 2 weeks. And this is my Girlfriend Haku-Chan. Haku-Chan this is Ayame-Neechan, she and her dad run the shop." Haku smiles and says "its nice to finally meet you, Naruto-Kun has told me so many things about you, your father, and this stand." Ayame Smiles and says "yeah well he's told us nothing about you. So what'll you both have?" Naruto says "Can I just get 5 bowls of Pork ramen today?" Ayame Nods and looks at Haku who looks over the menu and says "I'll Have some of your Tempura Ramen please." Ayame nods and says "Dad we got orders up! 5 Bowls of Pork ramen and 1 bowl of Tempura ramen!" Teuchi comes out the back smiling and noticing Naruto and the girl next to him says "Oh ho I should have figured it was Naruto. Welcome back son, and looks like you brought a pretty girl with you. I'll get started on that ramen right away."

* * *

And so he gets busy on making the ramen, while Ayame grills Naruto and Haku for information on how they got together and how long they been together and things like that, they tell her how they met and how they got together, at which time their ramen arrives and Ayame leaves them be to eat. After finishing Naruto pays for both of their meals and they say good bye to the Ichiraku's and walk out once they reach Haku's Apartment complex again Naruto turns to her and says "Alright Haku-Chan I have to head back to training now. But expect me to come pick you up Tonight at around 7pm for our date." Haku Nods at this and says "What should I wear?" Naruto considers this and says "wear something that's not to warm but not to cold. We're going to be somewhere high up tonight so I think a dress like what Anko-Neechan wears out on her and Adam-Niisan's date nights is out." Haku nods, gives him a kiss on the cheek and says "alright, I'll be waiting for you Naruto-Kun. You should get going its 12:55, didn't you say you had to be back by 1?" Naruto freaks out, Kisses Haku on the cheek one last time and then vanishes.

* * *

He arrives back at the training grounds just in time as not a moment after he appears so Does Adam. "Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed your 2 hour lunch because from now until 4 we're going to be working on Ninjutsu for the Genin, and Taijutsu for the Jonin." All the Genin present get excited including Naruto because he loves learning new Ninjutsu. While the 3 Jonin just accept it. "Now the way this is going to happen is you Jonin will each be pared with one of my Modified Shadow clones and taken off somewhere to spar. While I remain here with the Genin of teams 7 and 10 while Naruto takes his two teammates off to teach them each a jutsu from their respective elements." having said that Adam makes an X shaped seal with his hands and says "Kage Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and 3 Clones pop out of nowhere. "Now these are what I like to call Kage Shadow Clones. And the reason for that is because each one has as much chakra as a Kage, and are able to last much longer then normal Clones, meaning they wont dispel after only one or 2 hits. Alright boys you know what to do." The 3 clones nod and choose a sparing partner from out of Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma and disappear with their chosen partner.

* * *

Adam nods to Naruto who takes Hinata and Shino off to the side away from the rest and then Adam looks at the last 6 Genin and says "alright now before I can start teaching you 6 Ninjutsu we have to find out what your elemental Affinities are and then you need to be trained in Atleast the first step in manipulating that element. So in order to help us in that endeavor…" He pulls out 6 sheets of Chakra paper and hands one to each of them and says "when I say so I want each of you to channel your chakra into that paper. it's a special paper that is made of a tree that's fed chakra all its life. Now depending on your element it will do 1 of 5 things. Fire it'll burn and turn to ash, Earth it will crumble and turn to dust, Lighting it will crinkle, water it'll get wet and soggy, and wind it'll split in half. Alright lets start with the girls first. Sakura why don't you start us off." Sakura nods at this and channels her chakra into the paper and it crumbles to dirt. "Earth affinity good for defense. Alright Ino your next." Ino nods and does the same thing Sakura did, what she gets kinda shocks Adam, One half of Ino's Paper gets soaked and the other crinkles, indicating a dual element of water and lightning.

* * *

"well that's unexpected, Water and Lightning. Alright now it's the boys turn. Sasuke you start us off." Sasuke just grunts and channels his chakra, his paper crinkles "Lightning, I expected as much. Alright Next is Shikamaru." Shikamaru mutters troublesome but channels his chakra anyway and his Paper Crinkles on one side and crumbles to dust on the other "Another Dual element for team 10, this time Earth and Lightning. Alright Kiba your next." Kiba just smirks and Channels his chakra and his paper Splits in half. "Wow a Wind Element. that's rare in the land of Fire. Alright Choji you're the last one." Choji just nods softly and like the others channels his chakra into the paper Which Crumples to dust on one half and burns to ash on the other. "wow 3 for 3 on dual elements for Team 10...interesting." Sakura speaks up and says "what's so interesting about them having 2 elements? I think its just freaky." Adam glares at her and says "the reason its interesting Genin Haruno is because usually when someone has 2 or more main elements and in equal parts as these 3 do it means they have the potential for a Sub Element. In This case the sub elements of Storm for Ino, Magnetism for Shikamaru and Lava for Choji. However it usually takes years to master each element separately, and then Atleast another couple of years to learn to combine them unless you have a bloodline that combines them Naturally like Naruto does."

* * *

All of team 7 look shocked at this as Adam says "Alright well since Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru all have Lightning chakra they'll learn to manipulate that first, while Sakura and Choji learn Earth Manipulation. And Kiba I'll teach you Wind manipulation. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 2 more Adams appear the one to the left steps up to Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru while clone 2 steps up to Sakura and Choji, the real Adam speaks again and says "alright each of you go off with these clones to start learning the first steps in manipulating your elements. Kiba you stay with me. Get going." and with that the rest of the day passed by fairly quickly, with the clones showing each Genin how to manipulate their elements and the real Adam teaching Kiba. Naruto taught Hinata Water Style: Water Wall jutsu and taught Shino Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu. At 4 pm everyone gathered together again and Adam said "Alright everyone that ends our training for today. You all did well. Now we'll be doing the same things in the morning and afternoons for the next 2 weeks. Then the last 2 weeks will be spent on Taijutsu, Weapons, and Genjutsu. And if you all impress me then the final week I'll also throw in Summoning to the mix as I have about 2 dozen contracts in my possession but have only signed 4. So until tomorrow, your all Dismissed!" And with that He vanishes again.

* * *

Everyone says their goodbyes and heads home for the day. Naruto gets home 20 minuets later, heads up stairs, showers, Changes his clothes, then comes back down stairs and with out a word goes into the kitchen and begins doing something he rarely does, he cooks. Anko who is home raises a questioning eyebrow at her husband who Shrugs but asks "Hey Naruto. What you doing?" Naruto pokes his head out from the kitchen and says "Making a Picnic dinner for Me and Haku-Chan. Tonights our first date and I Decided to take her to my favorite place in the entire village for a Picnic Dinner." Anko, Tayuya and Karin all sigh in amusement at this and Karin says "Aww that's so romantic Naruto…I hope I can find a man like you who'll make me dinner for a first date." Naruto smiles and blushes and ducks back into the kitchen. Anko speaks up and says "Did you give him that idea Dragon-Kun? Because if remember correctly you did that exact same thing for me on our 3rd date." Adam just continues to play with Matsuri and says "nope, never even told him about it. Isn't that right Daddy's little princess? Yes it is." Matsuri Giggles and says "Dada!"

* * *

20 Minuets later Naruto finishes cooking the food, and placing it all in containers with stasis seals on them to keep it warm, seals it in a scroll, looks at the time and sees that its only 6:15, so realizing he has enough time he quickly washes the dishes so that Adam can use them later to make dinner for everyone. When he's done he sees that its 6:30 so he decides to start heading towards Haku's Apartment now. He slips his sandals on and says "I'll be back later, prolly not till around 9 or 10...don't want to keep Haku-Chan out to late." Adam walks up with Shiro now in his arms and says "What's the matter Little brother? Your not afraid of what Zabu might do to you if you were to keep his Surrogate daughter out late are you?" he says with a Smirk. Naruto looks at him and says "lets just say I have no desire to taste the end of the head cleaver. Well night everyone." And with that he walks out.

* * *

Meanwhile at Haku and Zabuza's Apartment, Haku is sitting on the couch waiting patiently for Naruto to arrive, she's wearing a Nice Summer dress with Snow flakes on it, her hair is done up in a braid in the back, the dress somewhat shows off her Slim Curvy figure and you can definitely tell she has Small C-cub breasts but its not overly obvious. To complete the outfit she's wearing light pink lipstick and High healed Sandals, all in all she looks beautiful. Zabuza is staring at her grumbling, he says "Where is the brat taking you for this Date?" She looks at him and says "I don't know, Naruto-Kun said it was a surprise." Zabuza grumbles some more and says "What time will you be home?" Haku looks at him again and says "I'm not Sure Zabuza-Tousan. I suppose whenever Naruto-Kun and I Decide its time to go home." The swordsman just shakes his head realizing he's not going to get a straight answer from her.

* * *

At 7pm on the dot Naruto arrives and Knocks on the door to Haku and Zabuza's Apartment, he only has to wait a few seconds to hear the door unlock and see it swing open to reveal Zabuza, He looks up at the imposing Swordsman who's only slightly taller then he is and says "hello Zabuza-San. I'm here to pick up Haku-Chan for our first date." Zabuza notices that Naruto is holding Flowers in his Hand and smiles "Yeah I know all about this date…let me tell you something kid, you better not try no funny business, because Drago's Brother or not, if you so much as hurt Haku I'll rip your head off and mount it on my wall. You got that?" Naruto swallows hard and nods that he understands. A clearing of a throat from behind Zabuza gets said man to turn around and stare into the icy stare of his adopted daughter. "Zabuza-Tousan, I hope you weren't trying to threaten and scare my boyfriend before our first date." while this is said with a Sweet smile Zabuza sweats and gulps and says "O…Ofcourse not Haku…I was just telling the Brat to tell Adam I said hey next time he sees him. that's all.." he gives her a rather weak smile and her demeanor goes back to normal as she says "oh well if that's all you were doing then that's ok. Now I'll be home later, don't know when so don't stay up waiting." She steps out side and takes Narutos arm with hers and says "Good evening Zabuza-Tousan." and with that she shuts the door to the apartment and she and Naruto walk away.

* * *

Naruto smiles at her and holds out the flower to her and says "here I bought these for you Haku-Chan." She takes them and says "thank you Naruto-Kun they're very beautiful." Naruto smiles and says "But not as Beautiful as you." At this Haku blushes and Naruto says "You really do look very beautiful tonight Haku-Chan, I like your dress, and the way you have your hair." Haku blushes more and says "thank you Naruto-Kun. You look very handsome tonight as well." Naruto it wearing a Black button up shirt, with a Pair of Grey Dress Slacks, and Black Sandals. Naruto Blushes and says "thank you Haku-Chan." After walking for a little while Haku turns to him and says "So where are we going tonight Naruto-Kun?" Naruto smiles and says "well I thought I'd take you to my absolute Favorite place in the entire village. However it's a LONG walk so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I just Body flickered us there." Haku Nods her consent, and unexpectedly to her, Naruto lifts her up Bridal style, smiles at her and then they Vanish.

* * *

They re-appear moments later and Naruto Puts Haku down and says "Here we are, My Favorite place in the entire Village. The Top of the 4th Hokage's Head!" Haku looks out and Sees a Breath taking view of the Entire village, while she takes in the view Naruto unseals the things he brought with him, First a Blanket for them to sit on, then some plates and chop sticks, and finally the food and drinks. When haku turns back around to see what he's doing she finds a beautiful picnic set up and says "Naruto-Kun did you do all this just for me?" Naruto smiles and says "yep. I wanted this date to be special, and I couldn't think of anything more special then sharing a meal with the girl I love at my favorite place in the world." Haku swoons at this and walks over to take a seat across from him, he hands her a glass of some wine he snuck out of Adam's cellar and she gladly accepts it and says "Thank you Naruto-Kun, this is All so wonderful. The view is spectacular, the company amazing, and even the atmosphere is perfect." Naruto Smiles and says "I live to please my Ice-Hime."

* * *

He takes a sip of the wine and after swallowing it suddenly finds his Lips occupied by the soft, warm lips of Haku, and so he responds in kind and presses his lips to hers as well, after about a minuet he feels Haku's tongue licking his bottom lip begging for entrance, which he grants, and soon they're tongues are battling for Dominance, during this make out session Haku manages to maneuver herself so that she's sitting in Naruto's lap. After about 5 minuets, they break apart gasping for air, both of their eyes are glazed over but Naruto has the good sense to say one word "Wow" Haku smiles down at him from her spot in his lap and says "I know what you mean. that was my first kiss, you now have the honor of saying that it was given to you Naruto-Kun." Naruto looks at her and says "it was my first one to. I wouldn't mind another one tho…You taste like strawberries and I don think I ever want to taste anything else." Haku Giggles and says "you taste like Ramen, and Cookie dough…an interesting combination, but one I think I'll grow to love. Infact I think I'll help myself to seconds." And with that she initiates another make out session much to Naruto's great pleasure.

* * *

The rest of the night continues on like this, with the two of them stopping only long enough to eat, enjoy the view and talk, which Naruto finds out theres an Apartment free in Haku's building. Finally after cleaning everything up and resealing it, Naruto takes Haku in his arms and Body Flicker back to her apartment. When they arrive its already 11pm. With one final make out session of 10 minutes outside the door they finally break apart and haku says "I had a Wonderful time tonight Naruto-Kun. Thank you so much for sharing something so special to you with me." Naruto smiles and says "I had fun tonight to Haku-Chan. How about another date this weekend? We could make it an All day thing on Saturday or Sunday." Haku nods at this and says "that sounds like fun. I'd love to Naruto-Kun. Well then until this weekend. Goodnight Naruto-Kun" Naruto smiles and says "yeah until this weekend, Good Night and sweet dreams haku-Chan." they have one more short tender kiss before Naruto vanishes and Haku walks inside the apartment. As Both lay down for bed that night, neither one can help but to think how great the night was, and how they're both looking forward to seeing what the future brings together.

* * *

Annnnd Cut. well heres Chapter 17. Like i said naruto had the conversation with Adam about moving out. Adam started the genin on on Elemental Manipulation and a buncha physical stuff. and i finally did Naruto and Haku's First Date. Now i know what alot of you are prolly think. that its unfair that i gave all of team 10 dual elements and that i'm playing favorites with them over team 7 but there is a method to my madness. and you'll find out what it is later. Now i am going to give ALL the genin Summonin Contracts. that means even Hinata and Shino. Kakashi already has a contract with Dogs. and i'ma Have Asuma ask his dad to sign the Monkey contract since its' been in the sarutobi family for generations and always seemed dumb to me that he never signed it. i want your opinions on what Summons i should give each genin and remember naruto already has a contract with the salamanders. anyway Read and Review. Until next time.


	18. Chapter 18:Foreigners,and Exams start

"..."Normal Speech

_"..." Human Thought/Flashbacks_

**"..."Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"..."Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku Story and an OCXAnko Story.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Foreigners Descend, Chunin Exams Begin**

Time Skip: 3 Weeks

Its been 3 weeks since teams 7,8, and 10 began training together under Adam Durphey, and in that time they've each gotten stronger, learned new skills, and improved old ones. Each Genin Has learned Atleast 5 Jutsu from their elements, and been worked to the bone on Taijutsu and weapons. Those Genin who were lacking in Taijutsu were taught a style that would suit them best, Such as Shino who was taught the praying mantis style, or Shikamaru who was taught the Striking Shadow Style. Also in the last 3 weeks the Jonin Sensei have all gotten stronger as well, Kakashi and Asuma while still lazy when not training have become much more serious while training, Kurenai's skill in Taijutsu has increased exponentially thanks to Adam's harsh training.

* * *

Today we find The 3 Jonin of teams 7, 8, and 10 standing in the 3rd Hokage's office with a bunch of other Jonin waiting for the 3rd to speak. The old man clears his throat and says "As you all know within a week the Chunin Selection exams will begin, already the village starts to fill with Shinobi from various villages, Including Cloud and Mist, now the reason you have been called here is to find out which of you shall be nominating your teams for the Chunin Selection Exams. So lets start with the Jonin of the rookie teams first then work our way around to the Jonin of the more experienced teams." Kakashi Steps forward first and says "I lead Team 7 which consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inazuka. Under the Name of Kakashi Hatake I Nominate these 3 for the Chunin Selection exams." Everyone gasps at this but somewhat expects it considering he has the rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha, Sarutobi nods.

* * *

Next Kurenai steps forward and says "I Lead Team 8 which consists of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Under the Name of Kurenai Yuhi I nominate these 3 for the Chunin Selection exams." Before anyone can react to that Asuma steps forward and says "And I lead Team 10 consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Under the Name of Asuma Sarutobi I nominate these 3 for the Chunin Selection exams." All the Jonin are shocked, this is the first time in decades that 3 rookie teams have been nominated for the chunin exams, but no one is more shocked then one Iruka Umino who decides to voice his opinion "Wait! You cant be serious! All 9 of those you just named were my students so I know that with the exceptions of Sasuke and Shikamaru none of them are ready For this! People Die in the chunin exams!"

* * *

Might Guy another Jonin nods in agreement to Iruka's words and says "What He says is true. This is why I kept my students out of the Chunin Exams last year so that they could have another year and gain more experience." Kakashi Turns to Guy and says "Did you say something guy?" Guy gets angry at this and says "Curse you and your Hip Attitude Kakashi!" Said main turns to Iruka and says "they are ready for the exams. They've all trained hard, and 6 of these Genin have been through an A-Rank mission, which is about what the Chunin exams are like." Iruka and everyone is taken aback by this and as Iruka is about to speak again Kurenai Speaks up "Look Iruka we understand that they were your students and that your concerned about them, however they are now OUR Students and we know what is best for them. They are ready for these exams. Just have faith in them."

* * *

Iruka blinks and says "but.." the 3rd interrupts and says "Enough Iruka. The nominations have been made and Accepted. But if you require more convincing lets ask a 3rd party." Everyone looks around at this and Iruka asks "What 3rd party Hokage-Sama?" they're all caught off guard by a voice in the shadows "Me" they turn to find Adam Durphey coming out of the shadows. The old man looks at him and says "Well Adam, you have trained these 3 rookie teams the last month. Do you believe they are ready for these exams?" Adam Looks straight at Iruka and says "I do. They've all grown quite strong this last month. I think that Atleast half of them have the potential to Actually make chunin once its all said and done." the older Sarutobi nods at this and says "well then its Settled. Teams 7, 8, and 10 shall participate in the chunin exams. And there will be no more discussion about it." at this he looks at Iruka who nods and sits back down, after that the meeting progresses on.

* * *

Meanwhile across the village we find Naruto Spending some time with Haku, today they're walking through the village hand in hand just enjoying each others company as Naruto has been busy with training and Haku has been busy with shifts at the Hospital learning Medical Ninjutsu. Over the last 3 weeks, Naruto has moved out of Adam's house and into an apartment in the same building as Haku and Zabuza, infact he lives right above them, He's had all his friends over to check it out already, and he and Haku have made out on the couch a few times. It is As they're walking down the street hand in hand that they both notice someone following them in a Square rock with eye holes in it, Haku giggles and Naruto just sighs and says "Konohamaru, come out of there, I know its you, rocks aren't square." from inside the box he hears "Heh your pretty good boss, but that's what I'd expect from my rival!" then with a small explosion three kids are revealed, 2 boys and a little girl, and all are coughing the girl says "I think you used to much gun powder..*Cough*….Konohamaru-Kun.." Naruto shakes his head at them while Haku continues to have giggling fits.

* * *

Once they stop coughing they do a ridiculous introduction of themselves and announce that they are the Konohamaru Corps. The first boy has a kind of bowl shaped hair cut, wears Glasses, and has snot dripping from his nose, his name is Udon. The Girl has Auburn hair tied up in a weird fashion and looks like she's blushing, her name is Moegi, The last boy has dark brown hair which a Cap rests over, a long Blue scarf that goes down to his Hips, and a mischievous glint in his eyes, This is Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of the 3rd Hokage. Naruto looks them over and says "what do you want Kono? Cant you see I'm a little busy?" Konohamaru blinks and says "Busy? It looks to me all your doing in walking around with this pretty girl. Hey boss is she…you know….your girlfriend?" Naruto Nods and says "Matter of Fact she is my girlfriend. This is Haku-Chan. Haku-Chan this is Konohamaru Sarutobi and his friends." Haku smiles and says "Nice to Meet you Sarutobi-San. And you as well little ones." Konohamaru smiles and says "So your on a date then? I get it. But boss you promised to play ninja with us remember?" Naruto scratches his head in thought and says "I did? When did I do something like that? I know it couldn't be recently since I've been so busy training during the week and spending time with Haku-Chan on weekends…hmm" He rubs his chin trying to remember when made that promise. Haku continues to smile and says "Naruto-Kun if you did promise to play with them, then you should keep that promise. I can wait until your finished to continue to spend time with you." Naruto Smiles and says "well I don't remember making any such promise, but I guess I'll play with them if your alright with it Haku-Chan." Haku nods and says "I Am." Kono and the others cheer at this and soon they begin to play Ninja.

* * *

Its as Naruto is chasing them down the street that Kono turns a corner and bumps into someone "Hey Watch where your going you Brat!" when the boy looks up he sees an older boy wearing what looks like a black cat suit with make up on his face and a thing wrapped in bandages on his back. He stands and says "you watch we're your going you Big Jerk!" The older boy scowls at this and grabs Kono by the back of his collar and lifts him eye level and says "what was that you little punk? Maybe you need to be taught a lesson in what happens when you mess with your betters." The blonde girl Next to him says "Kankuro just put the kid down, if you cause trouble _He_ will be angry." the now named Kankuro just scoffs at this and says "Calm down Temari, he doesn't need to know anything, this brat needs to be taught a lesson, it wont take me long." Just then Naruto walks up to the scene and says "Hey Cat boy, put Konohamaru down now, or risk an international incident between Sand and Leaf for hurting the hokage's Grandson." Kankuro gets angry at the cat man remark and looks at the blonde and says "Yeah? And who's gonna make me put him down?" then from behind right in his ear he hears "Me Cat boy." He feels a Sword to his throat and looks behind him to find the very same blonde, as the one in front of him Pops revealing it to be a clone, Kankuro gulps hard, while Temari eyes the blonde with lustful eyes.

* * *

Its at this moment Haku and the other 2 children Show up and Haku asks "Is everything alright here Naruto-Kun?" Naruto while still keeping his eyes on Kankuro says "yeah everything's fine Haku-Chan, Cat boy here was just about to put Kono down and back away slowly. Weren't you Kitty?" Kankuro knowing he's out classed at the moment just nods and says "r…right." he puts Kono down and says "Sorry kid." Kono runs and hides behind Haku, and faster then either Sand ninja can see Naruto is standing back next to Haku with his blade Sheathed. Naruto looks at them and says "now I know you're here for the chunin Exams. So while you are guests in this village I would refrain from causing any trouble, it would be shame if the Sand was disqualified before I got a chance to see what your friend in the tree is capable of."

* * *

Both Sand ninja freeze as they finally feel the presence of their read headed teammate who is hanging upside down in the tree behind them, suddenly the red head appears next to them in a Sand Body flicker and says "Kankuro you disgrace our village with your behavior." Kankuro gulps and says "S….sorry Gaara…" Gaara looks at him and says "The next time you do something like that, I'll kill you." Kankuro Pales at this as Gaara continues "Now come, Baki-Sensei wishes to speak with you two." before he turns to walk off he looks to Naruto and says "what is your name?" Naruto smiles and says "Naruto Uzumaki, And Yours?" Gaara looks at him and says "Gaara of the Desert. You are interesting Uzumaki, I look forward to seeing you in the exams." He turns and walks off with his Teammates following behind Frightened. Naruto smirks and says "Same here Gaara of the desert…"

* * *

Suddenly he hears a voice in his head **"Kit be wary of that one. I sense Shukaku within him." **_"Wait are you telling me that he's a Jinchuriki like me Kurama?" _Kurama sighs and says **"that's exactly what I'm saying Kit, That kid houses the 1 tailed Raccoon dog, or as we other tailed beasts know him, Shukaku. Shukaku messes with his hosts and makes them blood thirsty. Also he gives them the ability to control sand." **Naruto nods at this and says _"I'm not worried about it. I already figured he uses sand based jutsu from that body flicker, if it comes down to it I'll just use my Iron Sand if I have to fight him." _Kurama snorts and says **"Surprised your puny brain came up with a sound counter to that kids Ability so quickly, most times I have to pretty much place the idea right into your lap like during your fight with your mate." **Naruto Scowls at this and says _"Hey that was a one time deal. With everything that was going on I momentarily forgot I could use Lava Style jutsu. So sue me. Your never going to let that go are you ya big furball?_ Kurama laughs and says **"Hell no, your supposed to be some big Genius just like your Vaunted father and yet you forgot about your own abilities! Its classic. Hahahahaha"**

* * *

At this Naruto cuts the link with Kurama as He hears Haku say "Naruto-Kun! Are you alright?" Naruto shakes his head and says "yeah sorry Haku-Chan, was having an internal conversation with myself. Didn't mean to worry you." Haku sighs at this and says "I swear Naruto-Kun sometimes you can be so spacey." Naruto smiles sheepishly and says "Sorry Haku-Chan…I guess I just talk to myself a lot when I'm trying to figure out a problem…I hear my mom used to do that to." Haku just smiles and says "Well since your done shall we continue our Day?" Naruto beams and says "Yes we shall my Ice-Princess."

* * *

Meanwhile at training ground 32 the 8 other Genin from teams 7,8, and 10 are gathered together In front of Adam. Sasuke seeing Naruto isn't present decides to ask "Hey Adam-Sensei, why isn't Naruto here?" Adam looks at him and says "that's because Naruto is not needed for this. I have decided that you've all done incredible in training this month, so I'm going to give you all a Special treat." Hinata speaks next and says "Umm…W…what treat is that Sensei?" Naruto Smiles and says "I'm going to give each of you a Summoning Contract." the Genin's eyes all widen at this and Kiba gets excited and says "Awesome! I know what contract I want. I want the Wolves!" Adam looks at him and says "ooh sorry Kiba but I cant let you sign that contract." Kiba's face falls at this and he says "Why not?" Adam looks at him and says "because that contract is currently in the possession of my Father, The Uchiha Clan head Yusuke Uchiha. So if you want to sign it you'll have to ask my dad." Kiba nods and says "well then I'll just do that." Adam smiles and says "you go right ahead. Now as for the rest of you, I already have a contract in mind for each of you, and have brought all the contracts with me. So lets begin"

* * *

The rest nod as Adam takes a Storage scroll out of his Jacket and unrolls it on the ground, He applies chakra to it and 7 Bigger scrolls pop out. Adam looks at them and says "First the girls. Hinata I've talked it over with them, and its been decided that you shall Sign the Contract with the Lion Clan." He tosses her a Scroll with a lions head on it roaring that's yellow and orange in color. "Next is Sakura, Once again after talking it over with them its decided that you will sign the Tiger Contract." He throws her a Orange and Black stripped scroll with the word Tiger on it. "Last for the girls, Ino, I've decided to give you the Spider contract." Ino looks disgusted at this and says "Spiders? Why cant you give me something Cool like you did with Hinata and Sakura? Spiders are creepy and disgusting." Adam looks at her and says "as an expert in flowers you should know how important spiders are to a plants ecosystem. Plus in many ways spiders are much more deadly and dangerous then Tigers or Lions, because many species of Spider are Poisonous, where one bite can kill in a matter of seconds. You to me are like a Spider, while you are a beautiful young lady, much like a flower, if provoked you can be Poisonous and Deadly, like a Spider." Ino is taken aback at this explanation but smiles and accepts it as he tosses her a Purple contract with webs designed on it.

* * *

"Next the boys. First Shikamaru. I decided to give you the Bear Contract, I believe the shadows that even the Smallest bears produce would be a boon to you with your Shadow jutsu." Said boy nods as he gets thrown a Brown contract with a bear on it. "Next Choji. I've Decided to give you the contract with the Boars, as boars are resilient and strong, much like the entire Akimichi clan." Choji smiles at this and accepts the red contract with the boar on it. "Last Shino and Sasuke. I have to say choosing contracts for you two was not easy, and I racked my brain over it for days trying to decide. In the end I decided to Give you Shino the Contract with the Mantises, as they strike quickly, and will eat things other then bugs." He throws a Lime green contract to Shino then turns to Sasuke and says "well Sasuke your last, and let me tell you that you were the toughest, however I finally decided to give you one of the 3 bird contracts I had in my possession, now I knew your attitude and style wouldn't fit the Eagles, and then I realized that with your history the Vultures were out as well…and so that left only one and that's the one I'm giving you. The Hawks." He tosses him a Light grey contract with the Word Hawks on it.

* * *

"Now each of you need to open those contracts, Sign your name in your blood in the first empty slot you see, then under your name place the finger prints of the hand your going to use for summoning also in blood. After you do that I'll teach you the hand seals for the Summoning Jutsu. Oh and Hinata and Sakura when you finish singing your contracts hand them back to me please." and so they all sign their contracts, Hinata and Sakura hand the tiger and lion contracts back to Adam who seals them back up, and the rest of the day is spent teaching them the hand seals and how to summon properly.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Haku, they're now sitting in Naruto's apartment which is painted White and blue, has a nice sized living room area, with a kitchen off of it, theres a hallway that leads to 2 bedrooms and a bathroom, all in all it's a nice apartment, tho right now the only room being used is the living room, where Naruto is sitting on the couch with Haku straddling his lap, Making out. Ever since their first make out session 3 weeks ago they've taken to claming each others Lips and tongues whenever possible, most times its just innocent, only kissing, other times its passionate, and theres Light petting. This is one of those second times, As Haku continues to claim his tongue, Naruto's hands begin to wonder all over her body, first to her back, then down to her Ass where he gives a light squeeze causing Haku to jump a little but otherwise keep her mouth to his, eventually his hands wonder to her breasts where he begins to Squeeze and knead them through the fabric of her shirt and bra causing her to moan into his mouth.

* * *

Eventually after 10 minuets of this there's a Knock on Naruto's door and Haku stops kissing him to stare at the door with a frown on her pretty face, Naruto for his part releases her breasts and stares at the door with slight frustration, he turns to his girlfriend and says "Can you let me up a minuet Haku-Chan? I have to go see who it is that's interrupting our alone time." Haku with some regret gets off her blonde boyfriends lap and says "whoever it is don't be mean, just tell them your busy Naruto-Kun." Naruto stands, Smiles at her and says "that's exactly what I was planning on doing my Ice-Hime." He walks over to the door as theres another knock and says "I'm coming." He opens it and sees an ANBU standing there and says "Can I help you Bear-San?" The bear masked man says "Naruto Uzumaki you are to report to training ground 8 in 25 minuets by order of the 3rd Hokage and your Jonin Instructor Kurenai Yuhi." Naruto sighs and says "alright I'll be there."

* * *

The bear masked man nods and vanishes, Naruto closes the door and walks back into his living room, Haku looks at him and says "Who was it Naruto-Kun?" Naruto sighs and says "It was an ANBU, I'm to report to training ground 8 in 25 Minuets by order of Jiji and Kurenai-Sensei." Haku frowns at this and says "But I thought you had the day off." Naruto looks at her and says "So did I. Atleast that's what Adam-Niisan told me. I guess Kurenai-sensei had different Ideas" Haku pouts rather cutely at this and says "Well that's just not fair." Naruto smirks at her and walks over and leans down and plants a light tender kiss on her lips and says "I know it isn't, but hopefully its not something to important and I can come back here to you rather quickly, then we can pick up where we left off if you want." She melts at the kiss and his words and says "alright. You better go see what your Sensei wants. I'll start making us a Nice dinner." Naruto smiles at her and draws her up from the couch into a warm embrace and says "how did I ever manage to get such a beautiful, Kind, Understanding, and Caring Girlfriend like you?" Haku giggles and blushes at this and says "Oh I don't know, your just lucky I suppose." Naruto laughs at this and says "I believe I am." He gives her one more kiss before he lets her go and walks over to his front door and slips on his sandals, "I'll be back soon Haku-Chan." and with that he walks out his door and body flickers away.

* * *

When he arrives at team 8's normal training grounds he finds that only Kurenai is there, he walks up to her and says "hey Kurenai-Sensei what's up?" Kurenai looks at her blonde student and says "hello Naruto. You're a bit early as usual, did you enjoy your day off?" Naruto nods at this and says "well I was enjoying it right up until that ANBU showed up at my door telling me to come here. So what's the Deal Sensei?" Kurenai smirks understanding the hidden meaning behind his words and says "You'll find out soon Naruto, but you have to wait until Hinata and Shino get here to find out. Just know I wont be keeping you guys long so you'll be able to get back to Haku in plenty of time." Naruto blushes slightly at this but nods and takes a seat under his favorite tree to wait for his teammates.

* * *

10 minuets later the last 2 members of Team 8 arrive, looking tired and slightly beat up as soon as Kurenai has all three of her Genin in front of her she takes out three sheets of paper and says "I've nominated the 3 of you for the Chunin Exams this year. Now its entirely up to you if you want take part in it or not, but if you do then take these forms, fill them out and turn them in to room 301 at the academy in 3 days at 1pm." She hands each of them a Sheet which is an entry form. She then says "I believe you all have what it takes to become Chunin and sincerely hope to see you all in the Exams, however if you decide against it I'll understand. Remember the academy room 301 at 1pm in 3 days. Until then you all have no missions." She smiles at them and then vanishes, Naruto and Shino already know that they're definitely taking the exams but its Hinata they're unsure of, just as Naruto is about to say something Hinata Speaks up and says "I…if you guys want to take the exams then…I….I'll enter it as well…I want to s….show my f…family that I'm strong." Both Naruto and Shino nod at this with Naruto smiling and says "You don't have to prove to anyone that your strong Hinata-Chan, because as long as you Know that your strong that's all that matters." Hinata blushes and nods at this and Naruto says "well I'll see you guys in 3 days, I gotta get back home." and with that he vanishes.

* * *

When he gets back to his apartment its to the delicious smell of food, he finds 2 plates of food on the coffee table, with 2 glasses of White wine, Haku greets him with a Kiss and asks him what Kurenai wanted, so for the next little while he explains that she entered his team in the exams and that they have to be at the academy in 3 days at 1pm. Haku is a little shocked at this but has faith her Naruto-kun will definitely make Chunin, the rest of the night is spent with light conversation between them, some more heavy making out and petting and then at around 11pm Haku heads back to her shared apartment with Zabuza for the night. The next 2 days before the exam day are spent in a similar manner, with Naruto training with Haku early in the morning before her shift at the hospital, the afternoons spent spending time with Haku talking and making out, and the nights spent eating, cuddling and more making out.

* * *

Finally the Day for the Exams come and at 3pm on the dot all three members of team 8 arrive at the academy, they nod to each other and Naruto says "You two ready for what lies ahead?" The both nod yes and he says "Alright then lets head inside." And so they do, eventually they reach a point where a bunch of genin are crowded around a door that says 301, and 2 kids are blocking the door, the 2 at the door push a boy in green spandex with a bowl cut hair style back and say "Hey we're just trying to save you all the trouble, I mean people Die in these exams. Weaklings like all of you should just quit while your ahead." Naruto Whispers to Shino and Hinata "that isn't room 301, it's a Genjutsu, this is only the second floor. Come on lets keep going and just ignore all this." Hinata and Shino nod, and they walk past and head up the 3rd flight of Stairs.

* * *

When they reach the real room 301 they find Kurenai standing there waiting for them "You Guys made it. that's good." Hinata asks "Kurenai-S…sensei what are you doing here?" Kurenai looks at her and says "I'm here to make sure all 3 of you came. You see this exam is a team exercise and if one of you had opted out then the others couldn't of taken the exam, in this exam its either pass as a team or Fail as a team. But I'm glad to see that you all decided to come. Go on inside and on to the first task of the Chunin Exams." They all nod and enter the room, what they see slightly wows them, there in the room are dozens upon dozens of Genin hopefuls, and looking around the room All three members of team 8 have the same thought _"This is going to be One hell of Long day."_

* * *

Annnd Cut. Well theres Chapter 18. As i said i gave all the other Genin Summoning Contracts. I introduced The sand Siblings. and somewhat started the Exams. Next chapter will have the introduction of Kabuto who Naruto will distrust from the start, along with the sound trio and i'm also going to Introduce the Team from Cloud which will end up Being Samui, Karui, Omoi and Yugito! also we'll get to see good old Scarface Ibiki again, Havent seen him since chapter 1 so that should be fun. Also i decided to give a little more NaruXHaku action in there to show how their relationship is progressing i hope i'm not making anything happen to fast and if i am please tell me. anyway As always read and review. Until Next time.


	19. Chapter 19: First test,Start of Second

"..."Normal Speech

_"..." Human Thoughts/Flasbacks_

**"..."Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"..."Tailed Beast/ Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku and OcXAnko Story.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chunin Exams First Task, Beginning of Second.**

As Team 8 looks around and notices all the Chunin candidates, they see the headbands of many different villages but the ones that catch their eyes most are those from the Mist, Sand, and Cloud. They see 3 of the other great villages has sent teams, Mist has sent 2 teams of Genin, Sand 3, and cloud 1 team, upon seeing the headband of cloud Hinata starts to shake, remembering how the cloud attempted to kidnap her when she was 3 years old. Noticing that their female teammate is shaking with fear, Naruto and Shino both place their hands on each of her shoulders and give her reassuring looks, Hinata nods to them grateful for their presence, they decide to take a spot against the wall farthest from the door to wait for the other rookie teams.

* * *

About 10 minuets later from their spot on the farthest wall from the door they see the other rookie teams enter the room, Naruto notices that Kiba and Sasuke are arguing about something and so he decides to see what's going on and walks over, when he reaches them he says "Hey Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura. I see you guys entered as well." Sasuke smirks at his best friend as they bump fists and says "Ofcourse, you didn't think I'd miss this did you? I knew you'd compete so I couldn't let you show me up." Naruto chuckles at this and says "Same old Sasuke. So what were you and Kiba just arguing about." Kiba growls and says "Because this Idiot had to just let everyone down below know that the other room 301 was a Genjutsu, and Sakura didn't help anything by agreeing with the dumb ass." Naruto shakes his head and says "Just couldn't resist showing what your Sharingan can do since Adam-Niisan helped you activate it could you?" Sasuke says "yeah well I've never hidden ALL my strengths so why start now? Besides those that didn't see through it didn't get to come up here anyway." Naruto just chuckles again as team 10 comes up and Shikamaru says "So you guys are here to huh? Troublesome." Naruto looks at Shikamaru and in a deadpan says "Everything's troublesome to you Shika, Even breathing." Shikamaru just shrugs at this basically saying its true and everyone else laughs at this including Hinata, and Shino chuckles Slightly.

* * *

While their all talking a Older boy wearing Round Glasses, with black eyes and ash-grey hair which he has up in a Ponytail walks up to them and says "You must be the rookies. Let me give you a piece of advice, try to keep your heads down, because right now your drawing everyone's attention and that's not good." they all look at him and then look to see all the other teams staring at them and Sasuke asks "who are you?" the older boy responds "Kabuto Yakushi, and I'm a veteran of these exams." Sakura speaks up and says "So you've taken the Chunin exams before?" Kabuto nods and says "Yes actually this is my 7th time taking these exams." They all stare at him in slight shock and Ino speaks up "So these exams are really hard then?" Kabuto nods and says "they are. However being in the exams so many times has given me a chance to gather information and since your all new to this thing I'll help you out." With that he takes out a Deck of cards and Kiba asks "what are those?" Kabuto smiles and says "these are my ninja info cards, ordinarily they're blank, however when I apply my chakra I can call up all the data on each card. Observe" He takes a card off the top of the deck and applies his chakra and a Map of all the elemental nations appears on it and he says "this shows all the countries that have sent ninja to these exams, out of all the villages the leaf has the most at 12 teams."

* * *

Sasuke decides to ask "Hey do you have any information on Individuals?" Kabuto nods and says "Ofcourse, do you have any body in mind?" Sasuke Smirks and says "Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf." Naruto just smirks back and says "could you also bring up info on Gaara of Sand?" Kabuto nods and says "you know their names, that makes it easier." He pulls up another 3 cards and applies chakra to them and says "First Rock Lee of the leaf last years deadlast, Member of team 9 under the leafs Taijutsu master Might Guy, Teammates are TenTen and last years rookie of the year Neji Hyuga. His Taijutsu is off the charts, however his Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are non existent, he's completed 25 D-rank Mission, 10 C-Ranks, and 1 B-Rank." Naruto right away begins to get suspicious, as Mission statistics should be secret and known only to The Hokage and ANBU. Kabuto continues and says "Next, Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf, This years Deadlast, Member of team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi the leafs Genjutsu mistress, Teammates are Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga, Taijutsu is Above average, Ninjutsu is off the charts, Genjutsu is non Existent, Kenjutsu is Above average as well, and Fuinjutsu is Advanced, has the special Iron Sand Ability, Has completed 30 D-Ranks, 2 C-Ranks, 1-B-Rank and 1 A-Rank Mission. Also it says he is the adopted brother of the strongest ninja in all the elementals Adam Durphey." Everyone looks at Naruto not believing he's completed a B-Rank even his teammates, not to mention his skill in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu.

* * *

Naruto tho is deep in thought _"Its not possible for him to have all that information, that B-rank was the Mizuki incident, and no one knows about that except Adam-Niisan, Jiji, and Iruka Sensei…he may be a spy, I should let Jiji know to keep an eye on Kabuto Yakushi."_ Kabuto then reads off the last card "And lastly Gaara of the Desert, Genin of the Sand, member of Team Baki, His teammates are his Older brother and sister Kankuro and Temari, He's the youngest son of the current Kazekage, His Taijutsu is Average, Ninjutsu off the charts, Genjutsu non existent. He's completed 9 C-Ranks, 8 B-Ranks, And 10 A-Ranks. It says here he's returned from every mission unscathed." everyone but Naruto is shocked by this revelation as he already knows why the red headed sand ninja came back unscathed.

* * *

As the rookies and Kabuto continue to talk eventually Kabuto is attacked by the team from Sound, he fends them off well enough but then suddenly collapses holding his ears, and the one named Dosu talks down to him until theres a loud explosion and puff of smoke and everyone turns to the front of the room where it came from as they hear "Alright you Maggots Settle down!" when the smoke clears it reveals a tall, well built man in a long black trench coat, with a bandana over his head and multiple scars on his face, and standing next to him is a bunch of chunin. The man speaks again "I wont tolerate any fighting during my Test! Anyone who sees fit to fight will be disqualified NOW and thrown out." At this he looks to the Sound Trio who back off and he continues "Now My Name is Ibiki Morino and I will be the Proctor for the First part of the Chunin Selection Exams! Now I'm going to send these chunin with me around the room to seat you all, once your all seated I'll explain what the first part is going to be."

* * *

And so the chunin start to seat everyone, Naruto notices that he's sitting near one of the Cloud ninja, a pretty blonde with straight hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes, and a ninja from Waterfall village. Once everyone is Seated Ibiki begins to speak again "Alright now I'm going to explain the first exam, I will have no interruptions and save your questions for another time because I have no interest in answering them. Now the first task is a written test this test will have 9 questions on the paper, you will have 1 hour to answer the 9 questions on the paper, when there is 10 minuets left in the hour you will be given a 10th Question. Now you may have noticed all the chunin around the room, these chunin are here for one reason only, to make sure you don't cheat. Now everyone starts off with 10 points, the first time you cheat 2 points will be deducted, the second will result in 4 points deducted and the 3rd time will result in disqualification for not just yourself but your team. Now rather a team passes or fails depends on your combined team score on the test. This test is to determine if your ready to become chunin so don't you forget it! Now the chunin will come around and pass out the tests when I say begin flip the paper over and start answering the questions, you'll have 50 minuets." And so the chunin pass out the tests up side down and then take their positions around the room to watch for cheating as Ibiki takes a timer out of his pocket and says "alright when I say go, flip those papers over and get to answering the questions. 3...2...1...Go!" He clicks the timer and everyone flips their tests over to begin.

* * *

Naruto notices that each question is one that a Genin cant possibly hope to answer unless they're a Genius like him or Shikamaru, however as he looks around the room he sees people cheating left and right, he notices Sasuke using his Sharingan to copy the answers of the person in front of him, Hinata and Neji using their Byakugan to get the answers, even Gaara is using his sand to cheat, and its in that moment he realizes the hidden meaning in Ibiki's words, He wants them to cheat, just not get caught. So with that in mind Naruto channels some chakra and creates an Ice mirror on the ceiling of the room and one in his hands, he scans the room looking for a person with the answers and sees that Shikamaru already has it all done and is sleeping, so he decides to copy off him, 5 minuets later he has all the answers written down, and ends his jutsu, as he does the ice mirror above turns into flakes of snow and falls down on multiple people, Ibiki at the front of the room wonders at this, _"Snow? Hmm must be an Ice user like that Yuki girl…means one of the Mist Ninja prolly used Ice to cheat, tho cant be sure which one so I'll let it go right now."_ Naruto just smirks slightly and decides to take a nap till the end of the test.

* * *

As the test progresses many teams get caught cheating and disqualified, as the test nears the 50 minuet mark Ibiki notes that out of the 78 teams that started the exams only 34 teams remain including all those from the Sand, Mist, and the one from Cloud. He smirks as he says "Alright maggots pencils down, we've reached the 50 minuet mark." right after he says this Kankuro walks in to the room and Ibiki looks at him and says "I Hope your trip to the bathroom was informative." Kankuro smiles sheepishly and retakes his seat, "Now then as I was saying. Its time for the 10th question, however theres are a few rules we need to go over first. First of all you have a choice, you can chose to take the 10th question, or you can choose not to take it and opt out of the rest of the exam. If you do that then your team will have to go with you. Now depending on what you choose to do one of two things will happen. If you choose to take the 10th question and get it wrong then you and your team will never be able to take the chunin exams ever again!" this gets a lot of cries of out rage and one Genin even says "But there are people here who have taken the exams more then once before!" Ibiki looks and says "Well that's Tough shit! They didn't have me as a proctor before and this year I Make the rules so deal with it! Now if you choose to opt out and forfeit then your team will get another shot to take the exams in 6 months time. Now I'll give you 5 minuets to decide before giving you the 10th question." Ibiki smirks as he sees a few hands raise, and as the chunin take their numbers and get them and their teammates out of the room suddenly from in front of him he hears a hand slam on the table and looks to see Naruto standing up.

* * *

Naruto stares at the Scared man and says "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!" Ibiki stares around the room and notices that with just a few words the blonde has inspired confidence in everyone else present and thinks _"Hmm gotta give it to the kid, he definitely has the skills of a leader, with just words alone he's given everyone left new confidence, he reminds me a lot of the 4__th__….I see great things in that brats future."_ he smirks and says "Alright this is your last chance to back out" Naruto scoffs and says "just give us the 10th question already." Ibiki smiles and says "alright then. Its my pleasure to tell you that you all…Pass!" Everyone stares at him dumb founded and Kiba asks "We pass? But what about the 10th Question?" Ibiki looks at them and says "there never really was a 10th question…or rather to say the 10th question was a choice of rather to continue on in the face of overwhelming adversity or to quit and try again next time. Since you all decided to continue on you answered the 10th question and have passed."

* * *

He then proceeds to tell them how the objective of the first task was to gather information as it's a key skill for Chunin of a village, he gives them a situation and shows them his head which is full of scars, a lot of them wrench at that, and then he proceeds to congratulate them as the widow to the right of him shatters and a black ball comes rolling in, the ball opens up and a banner is hung up by Kunai that reads "The Sexy MILF Anko Durphey Proctor for the Second Exams!" And then a woman in a Long brown Trench Coat, wearing a mesh body suit with a Black shirt on over the top, and a longer Orange skirt then she normally wears on the bottom, with heeled sandals and shin guards, with long purple hair tied up into pineapple shape stands up and says "Alright Worms I'm your proctor for the second Exam, My Name Is Anko Durphey!"

* * *

Just then she hears a cough and turns to see Ibiki coming out from behind her banner as he says "Anko you're early." She smiles sheepishly and looks around the room noticing how many genin there are she turns to Ibiki and says "Ibiki you let 29 teams pass? You must be getting soft." Ibiki just shrugs her off and says "What can I say theres a good crop of candidates this year." Anko smiles a crazy smile and says "that's ok, my test will cut their number down By More then Half." All those who don't know Anko pales at this while Naruto simply rolls his eyes at her, she turns to them and says "Alright all of you worms, meet me at Training grounds 44 in 15 minuets and anyone whose late will be disqualified, and will get to feel the bite of my snakes!" with that she jumps back out the window heading off, Naruto gets up and walks up to the window and as he prepares to go after her he says "I'd listen to her if I were all of you, she really will sick her snakes on you, trust me I know." and he hops out the window, shortly followed by the rest of the chunin candidates. As Ibiki goes around collecting the test sheets he notices a seal on the back of Naruto's paper, so wondering what the blonde is hiding he applies chakra to it and the seal dissolves and is replaced by a message _"Inform Hokage-Jiji that we may have a spy in our ranks. Kabuto Yakushi knows things about Ninja of each village that only those ninja's Leaders or Special forces should know, such as mission stats. Just thought you should know Signed Naruto Uzumaki Future Hokage!"_ Ibiki considers this a moment and decides he'll bring it up with the 3rd right away.

* * *

Back with the Naruto and the rest, they all arrive at training ground 44 to find Anko waiting, once she sees they're all there she begins to speak from her spot on a stump "Welcome to the 44th training grounds or as most call it "The forest of Death" this is were your next task will be taking place." she removes two scrolls from her pockets and holds them up "When I say so you and your team will head into one of the booths off to the side and get yourselves one of two scrolls, either a heaven scroll or an earth Scroll, now depending on which scroll you get your objective will be to track down a team with the opposite scroll, retrieve it, and then head to the tower in the center of the Forest, now the tower is precisely 3 miles in on all sides. Now you will have 5 days to collect the opposite scroll by any means necessary and get to the tower as a full team, if you havent gotten the scroll and arrived with every member of your team in 5 days then your disqualified." everyone nods at his as she motions to all the chunin holding forms "Now before we begin I'm going to need you to sign these forms, when you've completed them head into one of the booths, hand it to the chunin inside and collect your scroll."

* * *

a Ninja from Sand asks "what are these forms for?" Anko says "they're waiver forms, releasing myself and the leaf village from any and all responsibility in the event of your death in the forest." Naruto chuckle at this and says "Ofcourse, wouldn't want you to be held responsible for unnecessary deaths would we Anko-Neechan?" suddenly he finds a kunai flying at him, he steps to the side and lets it pass by him harmlessly, but suddenly finds Anko behind him as she speaks into his ear "Now Now Naru-Chan, don't be getting all cocky, its always the cocky ones who die first." Naruto scoffs at this and says "who said I was being cocky Anko-Nee? Just stating your usual adverseness to being held responsible for anything besides Shiro and Matsuri." Anko smiles at this as a tall ninja from Grass comes up with Anko's Kunai held in his tongue and says "I believe you dropped this." Anko takes it with a look of trepidation and says "yeah thanks." And returns to her spot on the stump.

* * *

Eventually everyone fills out their forms, enters a booth, gets a scroll and each team is led to one of the 44 gates into the forest. Naruto, Shino, and Hinata get an earth Scroll and as they wait to enter they begin strategizing "Alright I say that we make a few decoy earth scrolls and each keep one on us. I'll seal the real earth scroll into one of the sleeves of my Jacket, no one will expect that." Shino nods at this and says "that's a fine Idea Naruto-San, I will send some of my Kikachu out to find the teams with the Heaven scroll we need, once I they find one that seems easy I will lead us to them and then Hinata-San will use her Byakugan to scan the area around the other team to check for traps or Genjutsu, and then I suggest that you use one of your Bloodlines to surprise and restrain the opposing team and then we take their scroll, knock them out and head straight to the tower." Naruto nods at this liking the idea, and Hinata nods meekly and says "T…that sounds like a g….good plan Shino-Kun." so with their strategy set they sit and wait for the signal to begin. 25 minuets later they hear Anko over the loud speakers "Alright the 2nd task of the chunin exams are about to begin! One last word of wisdom before you enter….Just don't Die! GO!" and with that the gates open and all the teams rush into the Forest, unknowing what creatures and dangers Await them all.

* * *

Annd Cut. Well theres chapter i said i introduced Kabuto's traitorous self. Got to do Ibiki again which is always fun, theres just something about his attitude that i like writing, i guess its cus hes a bad ass. anyway Next chapter i'll show team 8 pretty easily taking out a team from rain Village and getting to the tower. Now i'm not going to show Team 7 getting attacked by the Snake Pedophile, but i will show Anko meeting him in the forest, attempting to fight him, puting up a pretty decent fight but ultimately having to be saved by her Husband who will just sense shes in trouble, and that will lead to a breif fight between the Sannin and the Swordsman. now what i will show in the next chapter other then that is Naruto Summoning a Salamander for the first time to ride to the tower, and then show Naruto getting a Second unexpected Contract while his team is waiting for the 5 days to be up. Anyway Read and review as always. Until next time.


	20. Chapter 20:Forest of DeathSnake appears

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human thought/Flashbacks_

**"grrr"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Idiot"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku and OcXAnko Story.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Forest of Death, The Snake Appears**

Its been 3 hours since the start of the second task of the chunin exams. 3 hours since the 29 remaining teams entered the forest of death. Team 8 decided to head for the tower and stop about half way there and set up a base camp, and that's where we find them now, under the roots of a giant tree waiting. Naruto stares at the little fire they have set up, watching as the food they caught roasts, Hinata has her Byakugan activated watching our for any enemy Shinobi, and Shino is his usual stoic self, as Naruto sighs and says "This is kind of boring. Shino haven't your Kikachu found a team with an Heaven scroll yet?" Shino stares at him and says "Unfortunately they have not Naruto-san, and it could very well take a great deal of time…." he stops mid sentence and then says "It seems we are in luck, my Kikachu have found a team with the scroll we seek, and they are close by, perhaps 1000 meters from our current location." Naruto's face lights up at this and says "well then what are we waiting for lets go get that scroll." Shino shakes his head and says "be patient Naruto-San, I believe that we should eat first and then go after the scroll." Naruto is about to protest but his stomach suddenly growls quite loudly, so he smiles sheepishly and agrees.

* * *

10 Minuets later with their bellies full, and the fire put out, team 8 leaves their little base and heads off in the direction of the team with the heaven scroll, They arrive quickly and land just outside of what looks like a Clearing near a river, they hide behind the trees they're standing in and observe. They see 3 men in the clearing sitting around a fire eating fish, the men have the symbol for Rain on their forehead protectors, Hinata activates her Byakugan to search for traps, she signals to her two teammates that there are traps all around the Rain team, Shino signals to Naruto to take out the traps and then they'll attack, Naruto nods, makes 3 shadow clones without a seal or smoke and then proceeds to go around disabling the traps.

* * *

5 minuets later all the traps are disabled and Naruto signals to his team they can begin, so Shino starts he makes a bunch of hand seals, lands on the ground and thinks _"Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu!"_ he slips under ground, and moves towards the 2 Rain ninja closest to him and Hinata, when he gets to them his hand springs up and grabs the ankle of the one to the right, startling them all, and he pulls the man underground up to his head, as he does the other two jump up ready to defend against an attack. After getting the first ninja under ground shino comes up in front of the other two who prepare to attack him, as the one who was sitting next to the first man rushes forwards he suddenly finds Hinata standing in his path as she says "Your within my Field of Divination! Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!" and she rushes him and unleashes a barrage of Palm strikes, each strike hitting his Tenketsu, once she unleashes the final strike he goes flying backwards and hit's the ground hard unable to get up or channel his chakra, the third man begins to make hand seals when from nowhere he hears "Ice Style: Double Ice Dragon Jutsu!" as 2 dragons made of ice rise from the river and rush him, he manages to dodge the first by jumping in the air but the second hits him dead on sending him flying into a tree and freezing him to it, once the jutsu ends Naruto appears next to his teammates and says "So which one has the scroll?" Shino looks at him and says "the man I took out did not have it." Hinata hangs her head and says "N…neither did the man I d….defeated" Naruto nods at this and says "well then that leaves only one option, Sucker number 3 has it."

* * *

He walks up to the frozen rain ninja and says "Tell me where you have the scroll at and I may let you live" to emphasize his point he releases some of Kurama's Killer intent at the man who pales and starts to sweat like a pig as he answers "Its in my hip pouch! The one on the left, just take it and please don't kill me." Naruto reaches into the pouch, takes the scroll, looks it over real quick and confirms it's the real heaven scroll, Smiles and says "thanks, its been a pleasure doing business with you." then he punches him in the face and knocks him out, he turns to his team holds up the scroll and says "Alright we got what we need, lets head to the tower and wait for the 5 days to be up." Shino and Hinata both Nod at this as Naruto seals the heaven scroll in the same sleeve as the earth scroll, bites his thumb and goes through 5 hand seals that they recognize, slams his hand on the ground and says "Summoning Jutsu!" In a large Puff of smoke a 20 foot tall red and black salamander appears, it looks around and once it spots Naruto it says **"Hey Naruto, what's up?" **Naruto smiles up at it and says "Yo Isaba, You think you could give me and my teammates a ride to the tower in the center of this forest? We've been out here for 4 hours and we're getting kinda tired." the now named Isaba looks at Naruto slightly put out and says **"Naruto you know we Salamanders aren't a ferry service…but since I can see that you all look pretty worn out, especially the girl, I'll consent to taking you this time. But next time you call me it better be for a battle." **Naruto smiles and nods at this as he and his team climb onto Isaba's back and He takes off towards the tower.

* * *

When they arrive at the tower, they hop off Isaba, say farewell to him and head inside as he disappears back to the salamander realm, when they enter they see 2 posters with different writing, Shino reads the one on the right and Naruto the one on the left, and deciphering the meanings Naruto unseals the two scrolls, opens them, and as smoke starts to pour out of them he tosses them in an X-shape, when they land out of the smoke appears Kurenai who sees her team and smiles "Congratulations on passing the second stage of the Chunin exams team. And you made it in record time to, only 5 hours. I'm so proud of you." They all look slightly shocked and Hinata says "K…Kurenai-Sensei…why were you in the scrolls?" Kurenai smiles at her and says "The scrolls were for a special summoning, as soon as you reached the tower, read the posters and figured out what to do, I was summoned to congratulate you on a job well done and to tell you that since you're the first ones here you have the next 5 days to rest and relax. Before the 3rd phase starts."

* * *

They all nod at this and Naruto says "So where do we go to rest?" Kurenai smiles at him and says "Right this way, follow me." and with that she leads them to a Room in the tower that has 2 beds and a couch for them to rest on and says "Theres a bathroom right down the hall, and if you get hungry just pick up that phone over there and call down to the kitchen, they'll bring you something up. Rest well cus trust me your going to need it, and I'll see you again in a couple days." She waves to them and walks off. Naruto walks over to the couch and lays down he says "you two can have the beds, I don't know about you but I'm feeling Sleepy, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." He yawns and like that he's out, leaving Shino and Hinata to gape at him.

* * *

Within his mind Naruto finds himself standing in front of Kurama, "Yo Kurama, what do you need? I'm kinda trying to catch some Zs right now." Kurama snorts at this and says **"You can sleep when your dead Kit, and if I have anything to say about it then that wont be for another 200 years…anyway I brought you here for a specific reason." **Naruto stares at him and says "ook, so what's the reason you brought me here instead of letting me get some sleep and have sweet dreams about my Haku-Chan?" Kurama giggles perversely at this and says **"Oh I've seen your "Sweet" Dreams about your Beloved Mate kit, and let me tell you, stop dreaming about it and just do it already. Anyway the reason I called you here is because I want to make you an offer I've never made any of my hosts ever before." **the blonde scowls at him a second and then asks "And what offer is that Furry?" Kurama growls at the furry comment and says **"I'd like to offer you the summoning Contract for the Foxes."**

* * *

Naruto blinks at this and says "The Summoning contract for the foxes? Are you serious?" Kurama nods and says **"Yes kit dead serious, I believe you'd be a good summoner for my Kind, and as the Boss of the Foxes I have the contract with me." **Naruto stares at him dumbly and says "But why are you offering it now? Why didn't you offer it when Adam-Niisan was teaching me about summoning and before I signed the contract with the Salamanders?" Kurama stares at him dead in the eye and says **"It Slipped my mind at that time. I meant to have you actually sign it the first time we met, but with giving you the iron sand and connecting myself to your senses I tired myself out and forgot." **Naruto just sweat drops at this and says "right…well alright then if you want to let me sign the fox contract then I wont say no to it. But will your people really be alright with working with salamanders and toads later on?" Kurama snorts at this and says **"they'll have to be because I am fine with it, I have great respect for both Ibuse and Gamabunta, and for me respect does not come easily." **Naruto nods at this as a Large dark red scroll appears floating in the air in front of him and Kurama says **"that is the Fox contract. I don't have to tell you how to sign it. Just do it and the roll it back up." **Naruto nods and unfurls it and notices only one name on It but its to smudged and old to read so he signs his name and puts his hand print in blood and rolls it back up, the scroll disappears and Kurama says **"Alright kit, congratulations you're the new summoner of my kind, as a gift as we speak I'm giving you a Summoning Tattoo on your right wrist, whenever you want to summon a fox just smear blood on it and then slam your hand on the ground, much more efficient then those hand seals." **Naruto nods at this and says "Hey thank you for letting me sign it Kurama but if its not to much trouble can I go now?" Kurama chuckles at this and says **"Sure sure, go on kit get out of here, go to your little dreams about your mate, we shall speak again later." **and with that Naruto fades from the mindscape.

* * *

2 days later finds Anko in the forest on the look out for her former teacher Orochimaru of the Sannin, after receiving a report that he was in the forest and had attacked a team, as she lands on a branch her danger sense goes off and she hops back just in time as multiple poison tipped kunai land where she was just standing, as she looks around from the shadows she hears "My, my, it seems you've not lost your Edge at all Anko-Chan." Anko growls as she recognizes the voice, as a tall, pale man with slitted Yellow eyes, and long dark hair appears from the shadows and she says "Orochimaru…I knew you were hiding in here somewhere you dirty snake." Orochimaru laughs at this and says "Now now Anko-Chan is that any way to greet your former Teacher? And after everything I did for you." Anko snarls at this and says "all you did for me? You gave me a Curse seal and left me for dead! Your actions Made the entire village distrustful of me and made them spurn me! Because of you I suffered an eternity of pain and loneliness that was only slightly helped by the few Girlfriends I Made….and wasn't completely gotten rid of until the man I love came into my life….that's what you did for me you bastard!"

* * *

Orochimaru chuckles at this and says "I gave you a gift. You were the first to receive it and the first to live through it, it showed you had potential, however you spurned my gift and never used it therefore I knew you were a failure and so I left you in the caring hands of the village. And since then you're talents have stagnated because of petty things like love." Anko shakes her head and says "no, my talents have thrived because of the love I feel for my Husband and my children, and its for them that I'm going to End your miserable life right here and right now!" She makes hand seals and as her chakra swirls around her she says "Ninja Art: Gravity Seals Release!" Her body becomes lighter and she continues "Ninja Art: Resistance Seals Release!" and with that she vanishes right before the snake man's eyes and he suddenly finds a Fist in his face that sends him flying back through the air, he recovers quickly and flips mid air and lands on his Feet, when he looks up Anko sees blood dripping from his mouth and smirks, He licks the blood away and says "My My, it seems you've gotten much faster Anko-Chan, it looks like I may have to take you seriously." Anko looks at him and says "Don't Patronize me!" and once again in a blur she goes to attack him however she's surprised when he Catches her fist, so she goes for a Side kick to the head, which he also stops, he smirks at her and says "You'll have to do much better then that if you want to fight me Anko-Chan, after all I am a Sannin."

* * *

And with that he kicks her in the stomach sending her flying back coughing up spit as she hit's a tree hard with her back, he begins to advance on her slowly, and she stands up wincing slightly from the pain in her back, she makes hand seals and says "Here's a Jutsu my Husband taught me just for you!" As she finishes the hand seals she thinks _"Fire Style: Roar of the Tiger!" _as she spits out a stream of fire shaped like a tigers head and sends it straight at him. Orochimaru acts quickly and goes through hand seals of his own and says "Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" He spews out a large amount of mud from his mouth which forms a wall in front of him that just barely blocks the fire jutsu, however he slips under ground in the confusion. Anko is standing their breathing slightly heavy, looking around for Orochimaru, when her danger sense once again kicks in and she rolls to the side as a Sword appears out of the ground she was just standing on, a moment later Orochimaru comes up Smiling "Very good reflexes Anko-Chan, perhaps when this is over I shall let you live and give you the curse seal once more." Anko's face contorts in rage at this as she makes a few hand seals and says "Don't you Ever try to mark me with that thing again! Hidden Shadow Snakes!" a bunch of snakes come out her sleeve heading for Orochimaru who smirks and says "Using one of the jutsu I taught you against me are you? Shame on you. Double Hidden Shadow Snakes!"

* * *

snakes come out of both sleeves of his outfit, the first set intercept Anko's snakes while the second head straight for Anko, who jumps up to dodge but manages to get one snake wrapped around her right ankle, Orochimaru smirks at this and pulls her down slamming her into the ground, he orders his snakes to wrap around her, but she performs more hand seals and says "Fire Style: Howling Wolves Jutsu!" she fires out a stream of fire that takes the shape of a pack of wolves that proceed to attack and burn the snakes as she rolls back and hops back to her feet and instantly takes out a kunai as she's forced to block a blow from the snake man and his sword. Orochimaru begins a relentless Sword assault on her, trying to slice, stab, and maim her with his Kusanagi blade but each time she parries with her Kunai, eventually he goes for an upwards slash, and instead of blocking it she bends back, puts her foot on the blade and pushes off, shoving Orochimaru back off balance as she tosses her kunai at him and flips back landing 10 feet away from him, the Kunai grazes his cheek as he gets his balance back and stares at her.

* * *

_"Quite impressive, she's managed to last this long against me, if I had to gauge her skill I'd say she's on par with Kakashi Hatake, meaning she's become an A-Rank Kunoichi…She must have been training with her infuriating Husband Durphey. But as impressive as she's become she's weakening quickly, she barely has enough left to defend herself. I suppose its time I end this." _Thinks Orochimaru, while Anko is having similar thoughts _"Shit, all my training, all my preparation, and Still I'm not able to beat him. I've given it my all and he's barely injured, a broken nose, maybe some bruises and that cut on his cheek, while I'm all beat up and tired…I don't think I'll be able to defend against his next strike…I should have left well enough alone like Dragon-Kun told me to…I'm sorry Shiro, Matsuri, looks like you'll be growing up with out Kaachan."_ Orochimaru smiles and says "well Anko-Chan, you've impressed me, however I'm afraid this little game is over, you're a liability, so this will be the end of the line for you. Goodbye Anko-Chan." and with that he rushes her, Anko knowing theres no point in trying to dodge just closes her eyes as he raises the blade and prepares to bring it down on her, instead she hears a CLANG like metal hitting metal, she opens her eyes to see a familiar Red Jacket and Blonde hair and her heart leaps realizing that her husband has arrived to save her.

* * *

Orochimaru stares at the man in front of him who's blade is stopping the Kusanagi and his face contorts in anger as he says "Durphey!" Adam Durphey looks up at him, Sharingan Blazing with Anger and rage and says "Step away from my Wife!" and with pure strength alone he shoves Orochimaru and his blade back 60 feet, He turns slightly to Anko and says "Anko, get somewhere safe, because it's about to get very dangerous here. I'm about to show this son of a bitch what happens when you try to kill someone I love." Anko sees the seriousness in those blood red eyes of his and nods, and using her snakes pulls her self up to a higher branch so that she can watch the fight about to take place.

* * *

Adam turns back to the Snake Sannin and says "So its not enough for you to go after my little cousin and mark him, but you have to attempt to Kill my wife, the love of my life, mother of my children to? You stepped over a Line Orochimaru, and now I'm going to show you just what's on the other side of that line, Prepare yourself, Sannin." Adam twirls Banryu over his head then levels it in front of himself and rushes forward faster then Anko can see at all, and just barely faster then Orochimaru himself can see however his danger sense kicks in right away and he brings Kusanagi up to block a strike from the Massive blade of his opponent but receives a Rib Shattering kick to the right side for his trouble that sends him flying back Through the bark of a tree to the other side of it with Adam in hot pursuit, as he lands he rolls to the side to avoid another blow from Banryu when he looks up he sees that with a simple one handed slash the angry swordsman has put a crack through the entirety of the branch they are on.

* * *

Orochimaru does some hand signs, opens his Mouth real wide and spits himself out a new body which is fully healed, he stands up across from the Angry half Uchiha and says "Those eyes…those are the eyes that I crave, the Sharingan, you have such a look in your eyes, a look of pure hatred and rage, and that is what I will use to lure Sasuke to me, I will have the Sharingan!" Adam stares at him and says "You want the Sharingan? Well then allow me to show you their TRUE power!" He closes his eyes for a moment and when he snaps them back open he says "Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!" Orochimaru sees that his eyes now have a Circle pattern with a 5 pointed star in the middle of the circle and connected to it at each point, and looking into those eyes for one of the first times in his Life Orochimaru feels fear as Adam speaks again "Amaterasu!" Orochimaru knowing what will happen if that hits dodges to the side as the spot he was just in erupts into a deep black Fire, Adam Turns towards him preparing to unleash the flames again and Orochimaru takes that as his cue to leave as he melts into the ground he says "This is not over Adam Durphey, we will meet again, and when we do I shall have Sasuke's Sharingan and will kill you, until then watch your back." and with that the snake man vanishes.

* * *

Adam's eyes revert, first to his normal Mangekyo, then to his Sharingan, and finally back to his natural blue eyes as he appears back in front of Anko who looks at the devastation that her husband reaped in her name, he kneels in front of her and says "are you alright my Hebi-Hime?" Anko shakes her head and says "I'm fine Dragon-Kun, thanks to you, You saved my life, but how did you know I was in danger or were to find me?" Adam smiles at her and says "I sensed it, so I followed your chakra signature here, when I saw that bastard about to kill you, I just snapped, I knew I had to protect you, and that I had to make him pay for even THIKING about killing you, after that I just acted. I'm glad I did tho otherwise I would have lost the most important thing in the world to me." Anko smiles sadly at this and says "I'm glad you did to…I would have hated myself for not getting to watch Shiro-Chan and Matsuri-Chan grow up, and for not getting to grow old with you. Thank you Adam….I love you." He smiles at her and says "I love you to." He leans in and kisses her, soon they begin to kiss passionately, after a few minuets of this they break apart and Adam Says "Let me get you to the tower and get you in to see a medic about your injuries." he lifts her up bridal style as she holds on tight to him and he begins to head towards the tower, she looks up at him and says "Dragon-Kun, if you're here then who's watching Shiro and Matsuri?" He looks at her and says "I left them with Tayuya and Karin for the time being." she nods at this and leans into her love and promptly passes out.

* * *

3 days later finds Anko back to full health and looking at all the teams who passed the 2nd task standing in the middle of the arena of the tower. In all only 9 teams passed the Second task, with team 8 being the fastest and the sand team being second fastest coming in only a day after team 8, the final team to show up was team 7 who all look pretty beat up still. The 3rd Hokage steps forward to speak to the Assembled Genin, all the proctors standing to the left and right of him in front of all the Genin, and all the Jonin sensei standing behind him, he clears his throat and says "Congratulations to you all for passing the first two tasks in the chunin exams, you've almost reached the end. Now before we begin the next part allow me to explain to you all what the point of these exams are." All the Genin look confused at this, as Sarutobi continues "these exams are a Substitute to war. The chunin selection exams are a way for all the villages to show their strength but without all the death and destruction that comes with wars, it brings together the best genin from each village and pits them against each other in what can be called War Games. Therefore each and everyone one of you is a representative of your Villages strength."

* * *

all of them look slightly Shocked and Proud, and the old man continues "now the 3rd task of the chunin exams is a tournament of 1 on 1 matches meaning from here on out teams don't matter, however as there are more of you then anticipated we're going to have to hold a preliminary round." a lot of the Genin protest this and ask why as a Sickly looking man steps forward, coughs and says "lord hokage please allow me to explain." Sarutobi nods to him and the man says "My Name is Hayate Gekko…*Cough*….and I will be the proctor for the 3rd exam, now as the lord Hokage Said we have to have a preliminary round as there are far to many of you." one of the male Genin of Mist says "what do you mean to many of us?" Hayate coughs again and says "Because officials from all over the elemental nations will be coming to watch the finals of the exams, and we cant have a long drawn out tournament as these officials are busy, so we must…*cough*….thin the herd. Now I want a show of hands right now for those that don't think they can continue on.." At first no one raises their hand but then Kabuto does and says "I Quit, I havent the chakra left to continue, I'm just glad I made it this far." Hayate nods and says "Very well, Yakushi correct?" Kabuto nods and Hayate marks his name off his clip board and says "Alright if you will go with these medics they will treat you for your injuries" and with that Kabuto leaves, but doesn't realize he has multiple pairs of eyes on him.

* * *

Hayate coughs again to get all the remaining Genin's attention and says "alright then if theres no one else then we can get to the Preliminary round of the Chunin Exam tournament. Anko if you would." Anko nods and speaks into a radio around her neck and says "Activate the Screen!" after she says this the entire room shakes as the wall above the hand statues opens up and a large screen appears. Hayate looks at them and says "This screen will cycle through all the names of those remaining and pick out 2 at a time, the two who are chosen will fight until one forfeits or is knocked unconscious, in the event of a double knock out both competitors will be eliminated and unable to continue on to the finals….*Cough*….as proctor I reserve the right to stop a match if I feel its going to far. Do you all understand?" they all nod and Hayate says "very well then let the Preliminaries Begin!…*Cough*…" and with that the screen lights up and begins to cycle through the names and as the genin wait to see who the first competitors are, every single one cant help but to feel excited for what's to come next as the screen stops and reveals the names of the first two combatants…. Shiki of Mist Vs Naruto Uzumaki of Leaf.

* * *

annnd Cut. well theres chapter 20. like i said Naruto got a second contract, and it was to the foxes. Anko fought Orochimaru and gave him a run for his money, it may not seem like it but orochimaru was actually fighting Anko-seriously, its just that even tho in the bingo books Orochimaru is ranked as S-Rank hes actually at the middle Range of S-Rank because each rank has a low, middle, and High ground, now Anko is a Mid A-Rank kunoichi, Kakashi is a High A-Rank Ninja and Adam while being S-Rank in bingo books is actuall more like SS Rank in skill and power, a rank that only one man has had and been at before, and thats Minato Namikaze. Also i hope you enjoyed that breif scuffle between Adam and Orochimaru, i was considering making it more drawn out, but decided against it as with those two fighting a drawn out battle every ninja Jonin and Above in the village would have felt it and flocked to the scene and then Orochimaru would of had to try and run from all of them. the main point in their scuffle was to show the difference in their power, and also to Debut Adam's New Mangekyo later on i'll reveal how he got it, and dont worry he didnt take one of his brothers, sisters, or fathers eyes. Anway left it on a cliff hanger, next chapter will be all the preliminary fights, a few i'll skip like Shino Vs Zaku, Choji VS Dosu, and Shikamaru Vs Kin, might do a little of Temari vs Tenten, and definately going to do Sakura Vs Ino with my own twist. Anyway as always read and review. untill next time.

* * *

Jutsu Section

Fire Style: Roar of the Tiger Jutsu- A-Rank: A jutsu taught to Anko by Adam Durphey, created by said man. It uses both shape and Nature manipulation to form the roaring head of a Tiger out of flame which rushes towards its target and if hit causes 3rd degree burns all over the body.

Fire Style: Howling Wolves Jutsu- A-Rank: Another jutsu taught to Anko by her husband but this one was created by her father in law Yusuke Uchiha. Once again using nature and shape manipulation one spews out a stream of flames that takes on the form of a pack of ravenous Wolves which when directed swarm and attack a target like a true pakc of wolves, there are 6 wolves in all and if used agains a Human target each wolf strikes a specific part of the body badly burning it.

Ice Style: Double Ice Dragon Jutsu- B-Rank: Using the water in the area one forms 2 dragons made completely of ice and sends them at their opponent(s), if one dragon misses the second is sure to hit, once hit by this jutsu the opponent is completely frozen from the neck down leaving only the head untouched, making this a perfect jutsu for either capture and interrogation or for Assasination as it gives easy acess to the throat.


	21. Chapter 21: Prelims Part 1

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human thoughts/Flasbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Idiot"Tailed Beast/ Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku and OcXAnko Story

* * *

**Chapter 21: Prelims Part 1**

Last time

and Hayate says "very well then let the Preliminaries Begin!…*Cough*…" and with that the screen lights up and begins to cycle through the names and as the Genin wait to see who the first competitors are, every single one cant help but to feel excited for what's to come next as the screen stops and reveals the names of the first two combatants…. Shiki of Mist Vs Naruto Uzumaki of Leaf.

* * *

Now

Naruto Smiles at this and feel excited that he's first, while his opponent smirks and hopes that Naruto gives him a good fight. Hayate coughs and says "Alright, everyone except the two whose names are on the screen head up to the balconies and join your Jonin Sensei." The other 25 Genin nod at this and head up to the balconies were they're greeted by all their Jonin Sensei and stand to watch the fight. Naruto stands across from his opponent waiting for the match to begin, as he looks at the boy from mist he can tell the boy is maybe 2 years older then himself, Is fairly tall with Short light blonde hair, wearing the standard Mist ninja outfit with a katana strapped to his back and Blue eyes. Shiki Sizes up his opponent, seeing that he's younger then himself, but nearly as tall, with bright spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and weird whisker marks on his cheeks, in all if Shiki didn't know any better he'd say Naruto is a member of his Clan. Both stare at each other as Hayate says "Alright are both competitors ready?" they both nod and he says "Ok…*cough*…then Begin!" and he hops away.

* * *

Shiki acts first sticking his hand in his hip pouch and bringing it out unleashing a hail of Shuriken at Naruto, said boy just stands there unmoving and as the shuriken get close the cap in his gourd pops out and dark colored sand comes rushing out and forms a wall in front of him that stops the shuriken and absorbs them then retreats back into the gourd. Everyone in the stadium except Team 8 are stunned by this, but none more so then the Sand Siblings, as they recognize that dark sand as the Iron Sand, an ability that only the Kazekage before their father could use. Naruto shakes his head and says "you'll have to do better then that buddy, what's say we see who the better swordsman is?" he pulls his blade from its sheath on his back and holds it in a one handed grip in his right hand, Shiki Smirks and says "Alright sounds good, but I should warn you I'm the apprentice to One of the 3 remaining 7 swordsman of the mist so you have no chance." and he draws his sword as well, Naruto smiles and says "we'll see." and they both rush each other in a blur, meeting in the center of the arena swords clashing sending off sparks, they separate and begin a deadly dance of Slashes, Stabs, parries and blocks, and as the sword battle continues on without even one of them landing a hit.

* * *

Shiki begins to get frustrated, after their 25th clash he hops back the anger on his face clear "How? How can a Nobody Leaf Ninja like you match ME an Apprentice to a 7 swordsman and a member of the Durphey Clan, with a blade? Its not Possible." Naruto blinks at this and says "Oh your from Adam-Niisan's Clan? Why didn't that show up on the board?" Shiki balks at this and says "Adam…You don't mean…Adam Durphey Do you? That Uchiha Half breed" Naruto Scowls at this and says "Ofcourse I Do, and don't insult my brother or I'll really hurt you, he's a great man and taught me the basics of Swordsmanship before letting one of Anko-Neechan's friends teach me the rest." Shiki shakes his head and says "Ofcourse it all makes sense now, your able to match me because of Him, but it doesn't matter, I'm going to erase his name from the annals of the Durphey Clan by becoming a greater swordsmen then he ever was! So I cant loose here!" He moves into a horse stance, grips the hilt of his sword with both hands and holds it straight up and to the right side, the blade begins to glow blue and Naruto knows he's channeling chakra through the blade, he puts his own blade up and flows his chakra through it as it glows an almost transparent blue. Shiki Angles his sword diagonally and brings it forward and says "Mist Sword Art: Water Slash!" he makes a slashing motion and a wave of water spews from his sword and heads towards Naruto.

* * *

Naruto breathes deep, puts his sword high in the air and with one hand still on the hilt brings it down while saying "Elemental Sword Style: Tornado Slash!" as soon as the tip of his sword touches the ground a massive wind kicks up and soon to everyone's amazement, a Tornado forms and heads straight for Shiki, it completely tears through and dissipates The Mist boys attack and knowing theres no way he'll dodge it he crosses his arms in front of himself and takes the attack head on, the tornado lifts him up and spins him all around and while its spinning him small cuts sand gashes begin to form all over his body, after about 5 minutes of this the tornado dissipates and he drops to the ground hard, Everyone stares in shock and wonders if the fight is over, Hayate seeing that Shiki isn't moving begins to call the match "Since Shiki of Mist is unable to continue the winner of the first match is…"

* * *

But then Shiki stands and says "I'm…..not….Done…" Everyone is awed at the boys determination, Hayate nods and hops away again, Naruto stares at the boy from mist and says "You should just give up, you're pretty beat up, your losing blood pretty quickly, in about 2 minuets you wont be awake, why keep pushing yourself?" Shiki glares at him and says "You…understand…nothing…even tho…he's hated…everyone in…my clan…agrees…Adam Durphey…is the best swordsman…the clan has…produced…since…the founder of our clan…and the mist…the first…Mizukage…he even…has the allegiance of the firsts blade Banryu…it is my dream…no my ambition…to surpass him!" Naruto stares at him and says "I can understand wanting to surpass someone, I really can, its my dream to be the Next Hokage, to surpass all the previous Hokage including the current one…so in honor of your spirit I'll let you finish on your terms." Shiki just nods at him and goes through hand seals, when he finishes he says "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" a large dragon made from dirt and mud rises up around Shiki, it roars and heads straight for Naruto who sheaths his blade makes hand seals of his own and says "Lava Style: Lava Dragon Jutsu!" as dragon made of molten earth rises in front of him, it steams and roars and shoots forward meeting the earth dragon head to head in the center of the arena, they battle for dominance for a time but eventually the Lava Dragon over comes the earth dragon, destroys it and heads straight at Shiki.

* * *

At the last second it diverts its course and hit's the wall right next to him, a moment later Shiki falls to the ground face first Out like a light. Hayate steps forward and says "Shiki of Mist is unable to continue and so the winner of the first round by KO is Naruto Uzumaki of Leaf!" All the leaf Genin cheer at this as Naruto takes one final look at Shiki and then body flickers up to his team as the medics come to take Shiki away. When Naruto gets to his team Shino nods to him and Kurenai and Hinata smile at him and Kurenai says "Good job Naruto, you made it to the finals. I have a feeling that all of you will." Naruto smiles and says "thanks Kurenai Sensei, I think we all will to and I look forwards to fighting Shino and Hinata-Chan later" Shino nods at this and Hinata feels slightly scared because she knows she'd never beat Naruto, they turn to hear Hayate announce the next to participants whose names are on the screen.

* * *

"Will Kiba Inazuka of Leaf and Yugito Nii of Cloud come down to the arena please." Kiba scowls and hops down from the balcony with Akamaru on his head as normal, While the blonde with long hair from cloud body flickers down in blue fire, "Are both competitors ready?" Hayate receives 3 nods 2 from the ninja and one from the dog and says "Begin!" and hops away, Kiba looks to Akamaru and says "Its to bad we have to fight a girl eh boy? Oh well lets end this fast and hope our opponent in the finals is a guy and not some girl no matter how hot she is." Akamaru barks his agreement and Yugito scowls and says "you shouldn't underestimate your opponent no matter what their gender Mutt boy." Kiba growls at this and says "I'll show you a mutt boy, you reek of cats and I hate cats! Lets go Akamaru!" the little white puppy barks at this as Kiba does some hand signs and crosses his arms in front of him as chakra swirls around him, his finger and toe nails sharpen, his teeth lengthen and he gets down on all fours and says "Four Legs Jutsu!" he goes through more hand seals as Akamaru hops on his back and he says "Man-Beast Clone!" and Akamaru turns into a perfect replica of Kiba, both growl and snarl and Kiba says "alright boy lets do it!"

* * *

They both begin to spin at high velocity and She hears "Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang!" As they launch at her looking like mini tornados, as they reach her position she body flickers away letting them hit the ground, but their undeterred, and change direction heading straight for her again, so thinking quickly she goes through hand seals and says "Fire Style: Flame Cat Jutsu!" she releases a large stream of Blue fire from her mouth that takes the form of a Cat and rushes Kiba and Akamar. Spinning at such high speed they're unable to dodge it and are hit, they stop spinning and go flying back hitting one of the arenas walls slightly on fire, once they come back to their senses they begin to roll around on the floor to put out the fire earning chuckles from all the spectators, once the fire is out they growl and get on all fours and decide to just rush her normal, Yugito slips into a Taijutsu style and begins to defend herself from their attacks, blocking and dodging their claw strikes.

* * *

While watching the fight Naruto hears **"Kit that girl…she is like you and the Red head from Sand" **Naruto's eyes widen at this and he says _"so she's a Jinchuriki to? How can you tell?" _Kurama snorts at this and says **"I told you before we Tailed beasts can sense each other, and I sense the power and presence of my sister the 2 tailed Demon Cat within that girl. It seems she's even able to use the cats blue flames." **Naruto nods at this and says _"ok well do you sense any other Tailed beast around? Or is it just the 1 and 2 tails?" _Kurama hums at this and says **"I can also sense Gyuki, the 8 Tails within this room, the big one from cloud the Jonin, he is Gyuki's Jinchuriki….and its faint but I can sense the chakra of Isobu the 3 tails within the village…tho I cant tell you who his Jinchuriki is." **Naruto's eyes nearly bulge at this as he says _"great so including me theres currently 5 Jinchuriki in the Leaf Village…oh Jiji will love that."_ Kurama snorts at this and says **"your hokage has only himself to blame for the presences of the Jinchuriki from Cloud and Sand, as for the Jinchuriki of Isobu…that one seems to be far away from here….in any case inform him after these fights." **And with that Kurama cuts the link just in time for Naruto to see Yugito land a flaming punch to Kiba's Face knocking him unconscious. Hayate steps forward again and says "The winner by KO is Yugito Nii!" the other members of team 7 grumble about what an idiot Kiba is, while the could team celebrates Yugito's Victory.

* * *

After she gets back to the balcony the screen flashes through more names and stops at the names Omoi of Cloud and Kyoko of Mist, Omoi hops down in the arena while Kyoko just calmly walks down, her long black hair swaying as she walks, as soon as she reaches the arena Hayate asks if their ready, when both nod he says "Begin!" and once again jumps away. Omoi not wanting to really fight a girl decides to make it quick, he takes out his sword and rushes her fast, as he reaches her he says "Cloud Style: Crescent Moon Beheading!" he swings his sword in a crescent moon shaped arc intending to take her out. As soon as his blade hits her Kyoko turns into water, Omoi's eyes widen at this as he hears from behind him "Water Prison Jutsu!" as the water from the clone rises up and encases Omoi making it difficult for him to breathe or move, Kyoko looks at him and says "Forfeit now or I'll let you drown" Omoi feeling heavy from the water and not really wanting to continue anyway turns slightly towards Hayate and says "Proctor-San….I give up." Hayate nods at this and says "then the Winner by forfeit is Kyoko of Mist." after saying this Kyoko releases the water Prison which drops Omoi to the floor taking in deep breaths as she turns her back and walks back up to her sensei and other teammate, as she walks past Naruto she gives him a curious look and continues on.

* * *

The board flashes through names again this time stopping on Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi, Shino calmly walks down to the arena, and a moment later Zaku appears in front of him, Hayate asks if they're ready and both nod and so he says "Begin!" and again hops away. Shino looks at Zaku and notices that one of his arms is in a sling indicating its broken and he says "I would forfeit if I were you, there is no possible way for you to defeat me when you have only one arm to use." Zaku Scoffs at this and says "No way! I only need one good arm to beat the likes of you!" He points his one good arm at shino and says "Decapitating Air Waves!" he fires out a supersonic blast of air at Shino who dodges it and releases his Kikachu sending them out secretly towards Zaku as the boy continues to try to hit him with the air waves but misses each time as Shino dodges, eventually Zaku hears a sound behind him and sees a mass of bugs and Shino says "you cannot hope to win, with only the one good arm you have to choose which you will attack, My bugs, or myself, which ever you choose leaves the other free to attack you. It is over" Zaku smiles and says "I'll just attack you both!" And removes his other hand from the sling and points them at Shino and the bugs, as he gets ready to attack both the bugs and shino suddenly his arms Explode causing him to scream out in pain "AHHHHHHH! My arms! How?" Shino looks at him and says "I was going to warn you against that, you see I clogged the tubes in your arms with my Kikachu, so when you attempted to attack the pressure that built up went inwards instead of out wards. I told you to forfeit, if you had listened you might still have use of your arms." Hayate steps up and says "Since Zaku Abumi cannot continue the winner of this match is Shino Aburame!" Shino nods at this as he heads back up to the balcony while the medics rush out to tend to Zaku.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai congratulate Shino on a job well done as the screen begins to cycle through names again, this time landing on Sasuke Uchiha Vs Yoroi Akado, Yoroi body flickers down to the arena while Sasuke walks down slowly, Naruto notices as Sasuke walks down the stairs he touches his neck for a moment and then returns his hand to his side. Hayate begins the fight and the two combatants begin a Taijutsu battle, it becomes apparent to Naruto that something is wrong with Sasuke as a lot of his moves seem to be sloppy and at one point after finding out Yoroi is able to take another persons chakra even allows himself to get caught by the man, however he quickly gets loose and then using moves that Guy and Lee recognize as Belonging to the Strong Fist style manages to kick Yoroi in the air, appear behind him land a few blows and then finish up with a heel kick to the stomach while saying "Lions Barrage!" this knocks Yoroi out as Hayate announces "Winner by KO Sasuke Uchiha!" after that Adam appears, talks to Sasuke briefly and then takes off with him, which confuses Naruto a bit, tho he doesn't think much about it as the screen goes through names again and shows up Shikamaru Nara of Leaf vs. Kin Tsuchi of Sound.

* * *

Both combatants walk down to the arena, Hayate tells them to begin and Shikamaru offends Kin by saying fighting her is to troublesome, he attempts to capture her in his shadow, and when that doesn't work he puts his hands together coming up with strategies, she takes advantage and throws Senbon with bells on them at him, he comes back to his senses and dodges them, but suddenly sees triple, Kin laughs and gloats about how she got him in her Genjutsu, she rings the bells again and Shikamaru holds his head seeing even more of her, thinking quickly he realizes what's going on and so he goes through some hand seals, rushes over, grabs two of the Senbon in hand and says "Lightning Style: Electrical Surge!" he unleashes lightning through the Senbon and up the wires connected to them that kin is holding electrocuting her and causing her to release all the wires, he then rushes forward, goes through one more hand seal and his shadow extends outwards and connects to hers as he says "Shadow Possession Jutsu! Success." Kin finds she cant move, Shikamaru then proceeds to make her walk with him, stop, take out a shuriken and throw it, she smirks as he bends back to avoid hers because she bends back to avoid his but instead of hitting air, her head hit's the arena wall hard knocking her out. Shikamaru ends the jutsu as Hayate says "winner By KO Shikamaru Nara of Leaf!" Shikamaru shrugs says troublesome and heads back to his team.

* * *

The preliminaries continue like this, with Kankuro of sand going against Kabuto's remaining teammate Misumi Tsurugi, who uses his ability to dislocate his joints to wrap around Kankuro and seemingly break his neck only to find out the Kankuro he was fighting was a puppet which quickly traps and constricts him breaking every bone in his body thus earning Kankuro the victory. Then Temari of sand faced off against Tenten of team 9 who put up a valiant fight but was clearly out matched as she is a weapons specialist and Temari is a Wind mistress, every weapon she sent at the Sand Kunoichi is just sent right away by a wind from her fan, in the end Temari unleashed a cyclone at Tenten to propel her into the air then positioned her metal fan so that Tenten would land on it and be knocked out winning Temari the match. After that Choji actually managed to defeat Zaku of Sound, instead of using his family's multi size techniques he used his earth element to his advantage pelting Dosu with mud bullets and causing him to not be able to keep his footing with mud rivers, eventually he finished Dosu off with the one high level Earth jutsu he had, the Earth Dragon, Dosu attempted to use his melody arm to block it but it ended up destroying the melody arm and slamming him into the wall unconscious.

* * *

And then the names Karui of Cloud and Ichinose Terumi of Mist pop up on the screen, as the read haired Cloud Kunoichi hops down into the arena, and the last Mist Genin who is a tall boy with Auburn hair swept back, wearing Dark brown pants, a Sky blue shirt with the Terumi clan symbol on the front, Green eyes and a sword strapped to his back casually fire body flickers across from Karui, after both say they are ready Hayate tells them to begin and jumps away, Karui takes out her sword as she says "I'd quit while I was ahead if I were you pretty boy, because If you don't then I wont be responsible for what happens to you." Ichinose just stares at her blankly and says "says the flat chested, Ugly hag from Cloud, all of you cloud ninja are the same, you have no class." Karui snarls at this and says "No class? Who's the one who was staring at someone's chest long enough to call them flat chested you Mist Scum?" she rushes him her blade alight with lightning when she reaches him she slashes forward and says "Cloud-Style Front Beheading!"

* * *

in a flash his blade is unsheathed and locked with hers, she growls at this as he smirks and says "Is that all you have you flat chested Cloud hag? If so then I'm afraid this is going to be over rather quickly." He goes through one handed seals and says "Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu!" he spit's a jet of fire out at her, but Karui acts quickly and pushes off his sword and flips back away and out of the range of the flames. She scowls trying to think of a plan to stay as far away from him as possible, she decides to just use Lightning jutsu from a far and so she sheaths her sword, goes through hand seals and says "Lighting Style: Lightning Ball!" She creates a ball of lighting in front of her and fires it at the mist boy, he side steps it allowing to hit the wall, goes through his own hand seals and says "Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!" And he spews a large volume of water from his mouth which becomes an Enormous wave that reaches as high as the ceiling and comes crashing down straight towards Karui, the girl thinking fast substitutes herself with her Sensei Killer Bee who is swallowed up by the wave.

* * *

When the water settles it shows the arena flooded, Ichinose smirks thinking he got her, but when instead of Karui her Big, Dark skinned, White haired Sensei comes up from the water his smirk drops as he hears from behind him "Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" he substitutes with Killer Bee just in time as the lightning hits where he was just standing and the man gets electrocuted instead of him and goes flying back up into the stands, his hair standing on edge. Karui has a slight look of shock on her face at having just fried her sensei and Ichinose sighs and says "you are becoming a Nuisance, it seems I'll have to use my Bloodline. You should feel Honored, a Terumi does not use his or her Bloodlines lightly." He goes through a bunch of hand seals and when he finishes the last one, multiple spots on the water start to glow and he says "Lava Style: Lava Geysers!" right after he says that Lava spews up from the spots on the water that are lit up and more start to spew up every few seconds, Karui is forced to dodge as lava begins to spew everywhere including towards the balconies. Naruto acts fast going through hand seals and says "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!" he makes the water in the arena rise up in front of the entire balcony protecting everyone from the molten rock.

* * *

When the Lava Geysers stop the entire arena is covered in smoldering molten rock, Karui is breathing heavily, and when she looks for Ichinose he's nowhere to be found, a moment later she feels something hit her in the back of the neck and she falls face first to the ground unconscious as Ichinose stands over her "I told you that you would lose Cloud hag." Hayate comes out from his hiding spot and says "winner by KO Ichinose Terumi of Mist! We will take a 20 minuet rest while the arena is repaired." Ichinose returns to his female teammate and sensei, and Karui is taken away by the medics.

* * *

Meanwhile underneath the Hokage tower, sit's a naked Sasuke, he's sitting in the center of a seal array, with seals all over his body as well and his cousin Adam standing behind him Sasuke looks back and says "Is all of this really Necessary cousin Adam?" The blonde nods at him and says "yes, its imperative that I get rid of that curse seal before Orochimaru's influence completely gets to you. Just hold still this will only take about an hour, but afterwards you'll be out for about 3 days, and then another couple days for your chakra circulatory system to heal. After that you can begin training for the Finals of the Chunin Exams." Sasuke nods as Adam goes through Hand Seals and says "Secret Sealing Art: Susanoo's Curse Removal Jutsu!" and he pumps chakra into the seals on Sasuke's Neck, An hour later just like the other times before the curse seal steams and disappears immediately afterwards Sasuke Passes out and Adam wraps him up in a blanket and takes him back to The Uchiha home.

* * *

Back at the Arena 20 minuets pass by quickly and the arena is now repaired Hayate steps forward and says "Alright now that the Arena is repaired the Preliminaries can continue." after saying that all the Genin and Jonin stand waiting with bated breath to see who the next two combatants will be what they see is a bit unexpected, there up on the screen are the words Ino Yamanaka of Leaf Vs Sakura Haruno of Leaf and both girls look at each other with looks of determination as all around them back away from the aura's of pure contempt they're sending each other and all their Sensei's can think is _"this is going to be a bloodbath."_

* * *

Annnd Cut. well theres chapter 21 the start of the prelims. now like i said a few fights happend like in cannon, except the Choji vs Dosu fight, i always thought choji should have won that fight and prolly would have if not for the fact that all he had were clan techniques and dosu using that dang melody arm as a cheap way to get a victory. I showed a little of what Yugito could do, and some of what the 2 mist nin who go on to the finals can do, Samui i'm thinking of just giving a free pass, Next chapter will start with Ino Vs Sakura, and i'll tell you now Ino Will win. Also next chapter will have Hinata Vs Neji, tell me if you think i should still let neji win but not get the chance to seriously injure hinata, or if i should let hinata win and show Neji how wrong he is about fate. Also next chapter will have Gaara Vs Lee, however Naruto will warn Gaara before the fight not to Cripple or else and he'll do it while releasing some of Kurama's power to scare the Shukaku. Also saw Adam get rid of that Curse seal quick as hell from sasuke, I want to make it clear that in this story Sasuke will not be defecting to Orochimaru, the only way Orochimaru would get him is to have the sound four Kidnap him in which case he'd have to have them do it when Adam isnt in the village. also next chapter will most likely see the start of the Month training, meaning we may see Jiraiya again as early as the end of the next chapter. Anyway read and review as always. Until next time


	22. Chapter 22: Prelims pt 2, Start of month

Disclaimer: I know i said i wouldnt do this anymore but this is for old time sake. I do not own Naruto or any of its character, i do however own my OCs.

"Crap"Human Speech

_"Damn"Human Thought/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Idiot"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoxFemHaku Story and OcXAnko story.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Prelims Part 2, Start of Month**

Last time

Alright now that the Arena is repaired the Preliminaries can continue." after saying that all the Genin and Jonin stand waiting with bated breath to see who the next two combatants will be what they see is a bit unexpected, there up on the screen are the words Ino Yamanaka of Leaf Vs Sakura Haruno of Leaf and both girls look at each other with looks of determination as all around them back away from the aura's of pure contempt they're sending each other and all their Sensei's can think is _"this is going to be a bloodbath."_

* * *

Now

Sakura turns to walk down to the arena when Kakashi suddenly stops her and says "Sakura give it your best, but remember Ino is a Comrade of leaf and was your best friend once so don't let old rivalries cloud your judgment." She nods at her sensei and continues on. While Asuma looks at Ino and says "Are you really ok with this Ino? I know you've been taking your training way more seriously and all…but Sakura is a Comrade of Leaf." Ino looks at her chain smoking sensei and says "It'll be fine Asuma-Sensei, I've been wanting to knock some sense into Sakura for awhile, make her see that she shouldn't make her entire life revolve around one guy. Now's my chance and I wont fail, and I wont lose." She smiles and Body flickers down to the arena across from Sakura who scowls at the fact Ino learned a Jutsu she didn't.

* * *

Hayate looks between the two rookie Kunoichi and says "Are both combatants ready?" Sakura nods and Ino smiles and says "yes" Hayate nods at this and says "then…*Cough*…let the match…Begin!" and he hops away as Sakura rushes towards Ino making hand seals and creating 2 clones of herself trying to confuse the Blonde girl, however Ino sees through this and makes hand seals of her own and says "Water Style: Water Bullet Barrage Jutsu!" she begins firing out highly condensed balls of water out of her mouth at all the Sakura's, the two to the left and right are dispelled as a result and the middle Sakura is hit dead center and sent flying back hitting the far wall. She gets up and glares at Ino and says "you wanna play that way? well then lets play that way." She makes hand seals of her own and says "Earth Style: Mud Bullet Barrage Jutsu!" She begins to fire balls of mud from her mouth at Ino, said Blonde goes through more hand seals and says "Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!" the water from the previously spat water balls comes rushing towards her and forms a cylindrical barrier around her blocking the mud balls.

* * *

Sakura curses at this and stops her jutsu, a moment later so does Ino, she looks over to see Sakura panting slightly and says "Forehead did you at all take Adam-Sensei's Advice seriously and train outside of all the inter-team training we did?" Sakura scowls at her and says "No, that would have messed up my hair and make up even more then all that inter-team training did." Ino and the other Kunoichi in the room all shake their heads at her words and Ino says "Still trying to get Sasuke's Attention with your looks even after what he said to both of us on team assignment day huh? Your pathetic Sakura…I actually kind of feel sorry for you." The pinkette snarls at this and says "Pathetic? I'm Pathetic? You feel sorry for me? No Ino I feel sorry for you because you're the pathetic one, you realized you'll never get Sasuke-Kun's affections so you've given up and decided to immerse yourself in training and eating to drain away your sorrows, infact I didn't want to say it before but you've put on weight."

* * *

Ino looks at her and says "I know I've put on some weight, but I can assure you its all MUSCLE weight. Naruto and Sasuke both were right, a real Kunoichi doesn't worry about her hair and make up, she doesn't worry about watching what she eats because she doesn't want to get fat. A real Kunoichi works her ass off, trains hard everyday, and manages to keep a great figure because of it, and I have to say I get more looks of lust from guys now then I ever did as a Twig like yourself." Sakura snarls at this and says "I'll show you a twig you Pig!" She rushes Ino as fast as she can and starts to engage the Yamanaka Heiress in Taijutsu, and while Sakura uses a Sloppy version of the Academy Taijutsu style, Ino uses the Spider Style Taijutsu taught to her over the week before the exams by her Spider summons which she's gotten to know.

* * *

Eventually Ino manages to catch Sakura's over extended arm, land 3 blows to pressure points in the girls Neck and kick her in the stomach sending her flying back into the wall again and sliding down it, When the pink haired girl attempts to get up she finds she cant move her body, she snarls at Ino and says "You Pig! What did you do to me?" Ino Smirks and says "I hit three very specific clusters of nerves in your neck rendering you paralyzed from the neck down, I call it the Bite of the spider. Now you'll be paralyzed for the next 4 hours or so, the only thing you'll be able to move for the first hour will be your head, then after two hours you'll get feeling back in your arms and part of your upper body, and so on and so forth. You lost Sakura, if you had taken your training more seriously like I have instead of continuing to fawn over Sasuke then you might have stood a chance. I suggest you shape up, and stop being an obsessed little fan girl and start taking your career as a Kunoichi seriously or else one day it could get you an your entire team killed."

* * *

Hayate comes down and says "Since Sakura Haruno is unable to continue the winner is Ino Yamanaka!" Ino turns her back to Sakura and heads back to her team as Sakura begins to demand she come back and un paralyze her, a few moments later the medics come and drag the heavily complaining and yelling girl off. As she walks by them every other Kunoichi on the balcony smiles and nods their heads to her, even some of the male Shinobi nod their approval to her including Naruto. The board flashes through names again and when it stops all see the names Hinata Hyuga of Leaf Vs Neji Hyuga of Leaf, this gets two different reactions from the competitors, Neji smirks at this as if Christmas has come early which greatly perturbs his Sensei Might Guy, While Hinata gulps and looks afraid, Neji hops down to the arena still smirking to await Hinata.

* * *

Hinata for her part looks ready to start hyperventilating until she finds the hands of her two teammates and sensei on her shoulders and head, she looks at them all and Kurenai says "Don't be frightened Hinata, you're the strongest of all the Leaf's Rookie Kunoichi, you'll do great." she smiles at the end, Shino then speaks "Yes Hinata-San you have come quite a long way since our days in the academy, you stutter less and have a bit more confidence, also you have an advantage over your relative, you can use Ninjutsu, he cannot." then Naruto smiles his famous smile at her and says "You can beat that Jerk Hinata-Chan, I know you can. You just have to believe it yourself, I know that you don't like to fight your family members because you care for all of them, but sometimes family fights, it happens in all families, heck I've fought with my Niisan many times, and even tho every time I've had my ass handed to me within like 3 minuets, I still came back for more each time, and my Niisan and I have a great relationship. So get out there and Whoop Mr. Fate's Ass!"

* * *

Hinata feels emboldened by both Shino and Naruto's words, more so Naruto's tho and with a look of Determination in her eyes she says "Hai! I'll give it my best and show Neji-Niisan that I'm not as weak as my whole family think!" And with that she walks down to the Arena and stands across from Neji with a look of Courage and fire in her eyes. Hayate looks at them and says "Are both combatants ready?" they both just nod and he says "Begin!" and is gone. Neji stares at Hinata and says "It would be wise for you to forfeit now Hinata-Sama, for you cannot defeat me, I am fated to win this match as you are fated to lose it. Just as I was Fated to be a genius and prodigy and you were fated to be Weak and a Failure, and no mater how many pretty words your teammates use nothing will ever change that." Hinata stares at him defiantly and says "Neji-Niisan…Shut up."

* * *

everyone who knows Hinata is surprised by this especially Neji as she speaks again "You always talk about fate Niisan and how we can not escape it, yet by your own actions everyday you attempt to escape yours. You became a prodigy and genius because you refused to be just another branch house member, if fate was as powerful as you say then you would have stuck to being just another anonymous branch house member instead of becoming a Genius prodigy." This enrages Neji as he snarls and says "You Know Nothing about me Hinata-_Sama_…you can tell yourself all the lies you want but in the end it will be you who winds up on the floor unconscious while I stand over you victorious as is Fate!" he activates his Byakugan and gets into the Juken stance, Hinata shakes her head, Activates her own Byakugan and gets into her Juken stance which is more relaxed and fluid then the stance Neji has.

* * *

Neji scoffs at this and says "You cannot even do the Juken stance properly and yet you attempt to lecture me on fate. Once a failure always a failure!" he rushes her fast, but she meets his rush with one of her own and at the same speed, they begin a dance of palm strikes, blocks, dodges, and stalemates, during the course of their exchange Neji finds that he's unable to connect with many of his strikes because Hinata seems to flow around them rather then just blocking or meeting them head on, after 10 minuets of back and forth Taijutsu they jump apart. Hinata is breathing only slightly hard, and notices right away that Neji managed to close about 4 of her Tenketsu off, with a quick burst of chakra she re-opens them. Neji is only slightly winded and notices that tho none of his Tenketsu have been closed off, all of the points on his body she hit feel slightly jelly like, he shakes it off and scowls

* * *

_"it seems Hinata-Sama has gotten better then I expected, at first it seemed like she could not use the Juken correctly, but now I see that its not her using it incorrectly its her using a modified Version of it, hmm it seems I'll have to use That technique."_ Neji stares at her and says "I must say Hinata-Sama you have impressed me…to create a modified variation on the Juken, while foolish, shows some level of skill improvement. Tho you are still a failure because this means the regular Juken was to hard for you and so you had to make your own special, bastardized version. However this contest is over now, for you are within my field of Divination!" He rushes her in his Juken stance, as Hinata takes her own special stance, when he reaches her he says "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata closes her eyes, breaths deep and begins to shoot streams of chakra from her palms, and says "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" as she begins to block every single one of Neji's strikes while continuing to emit beams of chakra from her palms, eventually as the last strike comes in and is blocked, Neji is Cut by one of the chakra beams and jumps away.

* * *

Hinata stops her technique and Neji is left to Gape at her, she then looks at him and says "You are within MY field of Divination Neji-Niisan!" She rushes him going for the same technique he just tried to use on her, as she begins to get close Neji begins to spin while emitting chakra from his body as he calls out "Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation!" and is enveloped in shield of chakra, unable to stop herself Hinata runs full into it and is thrown back into a wall fast and hard, so hard the wall cracks when she hits it. Neji stops spinning and looks to see Hinata getting to her feet slowly and shakily, he sees that she's hurting not just from hitting the wall but hitting the chakra shield, and decides to take advantage, he rushes her fast, Hinata unable to move as fast as she was does some hand seals and calls out "Water Style: Wild Water Wave!" as water gushes from her mouth and hits Neji forcing him back, once the water stops Neji shakes his head to get rid of some of it and rushes her again, this time faster and angrier then before, Hinata thinking quickly bites her right thumb, goes through 5 hand seals and slams her hand on the ground calling out "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"

* * *

theres a Puff of smoke then everyone hears a loud, ROOAAAARR…and when the smoke clears standing there in front of Hinata is a 8 foot tall Lion with White fur and a Silver Mane, it looks to Hinata and says **"What can I do for you today Hinata?" **Hinata looks at the lion and says "Cassius I am fighting my cousin in the chunin exams and I require your help, please fight along side me and make sure no serious injuries occur to myself or my cousin." the Now named Cassius looks towards Neji and instantly smelling and seeing in his eyes the killer intent rolling off the boy Growls menacingly at him and says **"I shall help you Hinata. As for you boy, make any move to Kill my summoner and I shall Have your neck for my lunch!"** Hinata nods and says "Lets go!" As she rushes towards Neji with Cassius right next to her.

* * *

They begin to fight him, Hinata using her modified juken while Cassius attempts to catch the boy with his claws, for a while it looks like its going to be a stalemate until Neji is able to get in a lucky chakra enhanced kick on cassius sending him flying away from Hinata, then flipping over Hinata's over extended strike gets behind her, turns in stance and says "Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" As he rushes her and unleashes a barrage of hits on her closing down her chakra points and sending her flying to land on her back, he smirks and says "proctor please call the match, she will not be getting up after that." Hayate is about to call the match when Hinata says "Wait…I can still…Fight" She stands up shaky and Hayate hops away again, Neji scowls and says "It would be wise for you to forfeit Hinata-Sama, otherwise you could get seriously Injured." Hinata shakes her head and says "no…I must…fight on…there are people…who are counting on me…to advance…and I wont…let them down!" Neji scoffs at this and says "No matter what you do the result will always be the same, you will forever lose to me, and will always be a failure." Hinata smiles as she coughs some blood and says "I think…its you…who is…the failure…Niisan."

* * *

Neji becomes enraged at this and Rushes her intent on hitting her in the heart and killing her, however he's suddenly stopped by a Snarling Lion in front of him, His sensei guy's arm around his neck, Kurenai gripping his left arm, Kakashi gripping his extended right wrist, and Hayate touching is forehead protector with one hand in a seal and surprisingly a sword to his stomach courtesy of Naruto. He scoffs at this and says "More favoritism to the main house?" Hayate stares at him and says "You've won the Match Neji Hyuga, but if you attempt to kill a comrade again you will be tossed out of the tournament no ifs ands or butts about it." Neji just scoffs, breaks free and heads back to the balcony, but not before looking at Naruto and saying "The next time you point that sword at me Deadlast, be prepared to lose your life." Naruto stares him down and says "the next time I point this sword at you, be prepared to lose your life you sanctimonious Jack ass, because this deadlast will shove this blade straight up your Fate loving Ass and out of your hate spewing mouth!"

* * *

Neji just scoffs at that and walks away, Naruto stares after him until he hears Kurenai say "Hinata!" and turns to see Hinata cough up more blood and start to fall Face forward but before she can the Lion catches her on his back, looks to all of them and says **"I will get her medical Attention, she is after all my summoner, I thank you all for stepping in when you did, a moment later and I would have ripped the boys head from his shoulders with my Jaws." **The Jonin and one Genin nod at the lion as he takes off to get Hinata medical attention and everyone goes back to their previous spots.

* * *

Naruto turns to Shino who says "I certainly hope one of us gets Neji in the finals Naruto-San, as I would like to show him the folly of his attempt at our teammate's life…" Naruto looks at him and says "I know how you feel, but its more then just cus Hinata-Chan is our teammate, its because she's been one of my best friends since I was 8, and no one hurts my best friends, that includes you Shino." Shino nods his thanks and expresses he feels the same way about Naruto as they turn to see who the next combatants are, the board cycles through the remaining 3 names and finally lands on Gaara of the Sand Vs Rock Lee of the Leaf.

* * *

Gaara smiles a crazy blood thirsty smile which causes his siblings to back away from him, while Lee hops up and down in joy screaming "Yes! Its finally my Turn!" His sensei says "Yes Lee! Show them how powerful your Flames of Youth Burn my Student!" Lee looks to his sensei and says "Guy-Sensei!" The man replies "Lee!" "Guy-Sensei!" "Lee!" "Guy-Sensei!", back and forth they go until finally they Hug each other and a Nightmarish Genjutsu of a Sunset and crashing waves appears causing everyone around to scream in horror and attempt to release the Genjutsu but every attempt fails and so everyone covers their eyes and screams about how they're now blind or scarred for life.

* * *

After that Lee leaps to the arena floor, and Gaara walks down calmly, as he goes to walk by Naruto he stops to look at the blonde who leans in close and whispers to him "Keep your blood lust on a leash Raccoon, because if you don't, and you seriously harm or kill that guy down there, then the Fox is going to have you for dinner." To emphasize his point, he leaks out a massive amount of Kurama's Killer intent, enough for Shukaku inside Gaara to feel and cower in fear, Gaara nods his head at this and heads down to the arena. After getting the all ready from both combatants Hayate leaps away, Lee starts out in a Stance, with one hand out, open, and one behind his back as he rushes the sand ninja attempting to use Taijutsu against him, but the moment he reaches five feet from the red haired sand boy he's stopped by a wall of sand.

* * *

And so he attempts to use pure speed to out maneuver the sand however he's not fast enough and is forced to jump away and onto the hand statues to get away from the sand ninja, he then hears "Lee Take them off!" the green wearing boy blinks at his sensei and says "But you said never to take them off" Guy says "Forget what I said, and do what I'm saying now! Take them off!" Lee nods and says "Yes Guy Sensei!" he bends down and pulls down his orange leg warmers to show weights, he unstraps both sets and holds them up as everyone wonders what removing a little extra weight is going to do, he drops them and they crash to the floor creating small craters where they lay. Everyone but Naruto's jaws drop at this and all think Guy is crazy, as Lee stretches to get used to not having the weights, and then vanishes.

* * *

Gaara is surprised as his sand starts to react to nothingness, then suddenly the green clad boy gets through his sand and manages to land a hit on him directly sending him flying back, however his sand catches him, and this continues on for a while until Gaara gets angry and increases the speed of his sand by controlling it with his hands, eventually Lee has no choice, he unwraps the bandages around his hands and initiates a move called the Primary lotus, where he kicks Gaara into the air, appears behind him and wraps him up in the bandages, he begins to rotate the two of them fast and heads for the ground, and pile drives Gaara into the ground, but hops away before he himself hit's the ground. When he lands he's breathing deeply and can vaguely hear Kakashi and Kurenai berating Guy for teaching him the primary lotus, when he looks in the crater created from driving Gaara into the ground he sees the Gaara inside turn completely to sand and from behind hears something rushing him, and tho slightly fatigued hops away just in time.

* * *

Gaara has a crazed look in his eye and Lee hears "Lee Remember! The lotus of the leaf always blooms Twice!" Lee understanding what this means nods his head, and takes a weird stance with his arms crossed in front of him and says "I cant lose here. It is my dream to prove that I can be a splendid ninja with just Taijutsu alone!" As chakra begins to swirl around him Kakashi uncovers his Sharingan having a feeling about what's about to happen, and his suspicions are confirmed when lee screams out "Eight Inner Gates: 2nd Gate: Gate Of Rest Open!" his chakra flares more as he continues "Third Gate: Gate of Life Open!" at this his skin turns red, Asuma looks at Guy and says "How many of those did you teach him to open you moron?" Guy stares at his prized pupil and says "5, he can only open 5 right now." Kurenai frowns and says "Are you an Idiot? Teaching a kid that young to open the Gates, what the hell were you thinking?" Guy looks at her and says "you just don't understand, Lee has a disease that keeps him from being able to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, so its his dream to show he can be a great ninja with Taijutsu alone and I would do anything to help him fulfill that dream!"

* * *

They all hear "Gate Four: Gate of Pain Open!" the chakra around Lee continues to whip around and flare out as he shouts out "Fifth Gate: Gate of Closing Open!" and after saying this his chakra flares up so high and so dense it causes the spot he's standing in to slightly crater as he stares at Gaara with eyes with no pupils, he then Launches off Faster then anyone without a Sharingan to see and even then its difficult. He begins to bounce Gaara around the arena like a ping pong ball, eventually he decides to end it and hits Gaara in mid air with one arm and one foot, sending Gaara crashing to the ground.

* * *

With Lee landing a little bit away from him as his skin turns back to normal and his chakra stops swirling around him, he falls to his knees breathing heavily but smiling thinking he's won, when suddenly sand rises up from the hole Gaara is in and begins to cover him as he attempts to get away, in the end Gaara only manages to get one of Lee's legs and arms in the sand and as he's getting ready to use his sand funeral technique on it he's suddenly blasted with intense Killing intent, looking up to the balcony towards Naruto he sees the blondes eyes are no longer blue, but Red with slit like pupils daring him to cripple Lee. He wisely decides to just have his sand pick the boy up and slam him into the ground, which knocks the green wearing ninja out.

* * *

Hayate comes forwards and surveying the situation says "the winner of the match by KO is Gaara of the Sand!" at this Gaara retracts his sand, stands up and Sand Body flickers back to his team, as Guy appears in the arena and picks up his favored student and says "I shall take him to the medical facilities." and with that he disappears with Lee. After that Hayate announces "As a result of everyone already fighting, Samui of cloud will get a free by into the finals. Now having said that can I have everyone who won come down to the center of the arena so that we may discuss the finals?" With this all the people who won their matches along with Kakashi come down to the arena since Sasuke won his match and isn't there.

* * *

Once they all are standing in front of him Hayate begins "Alright now the finals will be one on one matches, since there are 14 of you there will be 7 first round matches, then whoever wins their matches will go on to the Semi finals where it may be either 1 on 1 or a 3 way free for all, the final match will be 1 on 1 tho. Now there will be a month break before the finals so that Daimyo's and other officials such as the Mizukage, Raikage, and Kazekage can have time to put their affairs in order and travel to leaf for the tournament. Now Anko is going to come around with a box filled with numbers, take out a number and when I cal your name tell it to me and I shall write your name on the board." They all nod at this as Anko comes around and they all take Numbers, including Kakashi for Sasuke.

* * *

Hayate begins calling out their names and each one responds "One"-Neji, "Three"-Gaara, "Four"-Kakashi, "Five"-Kankuro, "Six"-Shino, "Two"-Naruto, "Troublesome Seven"-Shika, "Nine"-Yugito, "Eleven" Ichinose, "Ten" Kyoko, "Twelve"-Samui, "Eight"-Temari, "Thirteen"-Choji, and finally "Fourteen"-Ino. Hayate nods at this as he writes their names in the brackets and says "Alright take a good look at the board because these are the first match ups for the chunin exam finals. Neji Hyuga Vs Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara of Sand vs. Sasuke Uchiha, Kankuro of Sand Vs Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara vs., Temari of Sand, Yugito Nii Vs Kyoko of Mist, Ichinose Terumi Vs Samui of Cloud, Choji Akimichi vs. Ino Yamanaka. You have one month to train and prepare for your opponents, use that time wisely."

* * *

They all look towards their opponents, Naruto smiles at the fact he gets Neji first, while Neji laments getting another loser to fight. The 3rd Hokage steps forward and says "Alright everyone you are all dismissed until the day of the Finals, I wish you all luck both in training the next month and in the finals." And with that everyone leaves with their Jonin Sensei.

* * *

Later as Naruto is walking down the street heading home for a shower, he rounds a corner and is stopped by the Team from Cloud, He stares at them warily as the Jonin steps forward and speaks "Yo how you doin numba nine? I be the great Numba Eight Killer Bee-Sama!" he extends his fist which Naruto stares at curiously as Yugito steps forward and says "He wants you to bump fists with him. Just do it." Naruto shrugs and bumps his fist with Bee's and says "So you're the Jinchuriki of the 8 Tails huh?" Bee nods as Naruto turns to Yugito and says "and you're the Jinchuriki for the 2 tails." Yugito is slightly shocked he knows this but nods none the less as Bee speaks up again "And you da host of da 9 Tails. What kinda relationship you got wit your beast?" Naruto cocks his head and says "He and I actually have a pretty good relationship, we're friendly."

* * *

Bee and Yugito both nod at this and Yugito says "well then I'll be looking forward to seeing you use it's power in the finals. Maybe we can have a good old fashioned Jinchuriki battle." Naruto shakes his head at this and says "I don't think that would be a good idea, the villagers already hate me enough as it is, if I show I can use Kurama's power they'll try to have me killed. Anyway I gotta go, need a shower and some food, see you at the finals." and with that he body flickers away leaving the cloud team standing there and the female Jinchuriki thinking _"even tho he tried to hide it there was still a little pain in his eyes when he mentioned this village hating him…he lived the same life as I did and he to found someone to bring him out of the darkness and pain of loneliness just as Samui, Omoi, and Karui did for me….I look forward to seeing just how strong you really are Naruto Uzumaki."_

* * *

Annnd Cut well theres Chapter 22 the end of the Prelims. i hope you all like the match ups i set up for the finals. Next Chapter will see the re appearance of Jiraiya to train Naruto for the finals, He'll finally sign the toad contract and i may even have Jiraiya teach him Rasengen and the Needle jizo technique. Also we'll see Naruto trainin on his own attempting to learn his fathers greatest Jutsu. Also just like in Cannon Kakashi is going to take Sasuke off for training and teach him Chidori but in this story he'll never use it against his comrades. Also thinking about having Anko train ino for the finals. Also next chapter will have Adam,Jiraiya and Hiruzen having a discussion and making plans for the Oto/Sand Invasion. Also in the next chapter i'll put in some more Naruto and Haku time, since its been over a week since Haku saw her Naruto-kun she'll be spending as much time with him as possible before the finals, and even be At the finals to watch him along with Zabuza. Anyway as always read and review. Untill next time.


	23. Chapter 23:Month begins,Return of Perv

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human Thought/Flasbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Idiot"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku and an OcXAnko Story

* * *

**Chapter 23: Month of Training Begins, Jiraiya Returns**

The day after the chunin exams finds Naruto waking up in his bed, the clock signaling 7am, he stares at it and groans a little bit but then feels a weight on his chest shift, he looks down to find the beautiful face of his girlfriend Haku and suddenly he remembers what happened last night. After talking with the Cloud team he got to his apartment, took a shower, changed his clothes and then headed down stairs to Haku's apartment to let her know he made it into the finals, when she heard this she was so happy she jumped on him and started to kiss him for all he was worth, after about 5 minuets of that they broke apart and Naruto asked her if she wanted to go grab a bite with him, she Ofcourse said yes and so they went to the Akimichi BBQ place and had a nice meal, Haku told him about her week and about how much more medical Ninjutsu she learned, he smiled at this and called her his ice-medic princess which she blushed at. After dinner they walked around the Leaf for a little while just enjoying each others company, eventually they ended up back at Naruto's apartment as usual, and as is normal ended up making out on the couch, kissing and touching each other's bodies through their clothes, eventually things got a bit heated and they ended up in his bedroom, they ended up stripping each other of their clothes, and pleasured each other with their mouths, but just their mouths as they both agreed they weren't ready yet to take the final step in their relationship, in the end they ended up cuddling up together in Naruto's bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Naruto smiles at the memories of last night as he just continues to stare down at Haku's beautiful face, but he knows he needs to get up, so seallessly he creates a shadow clone and replaces himself with it so as not to wake her up, he grabs his clothes and heads towards the bathroom down the hall to get dressed. 5 minuets later he's out of the bathroom and in the kitchen where he begins to make a breakfast of Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, pancakes, and Biscuits. Haku on the clone stirs at the smell of food and wakes up, lookin at the Naruto she's on she instantly knows it's a clone, she tells it to dispel itself and let Naruto know she's awake, it does just that as she gathers up some extra clothes she's left at Naruto's just incase she ever spent the night and heads for the bathroom for a shower and to get dressed.

* * *

10 minuets later she comes into the Living/Dining room area to see the table full of food, Naruto noticing her smiles at her as she walks over and gives him a kiss on the lips and says "Good Morning Naruto-Kun" Naruto replies back "Good Morning my Ice-Medic-Hime." they then sit down and begin to eat and talk, eventually as breakfast winds down Haku asks "So Naruto-Kun what are you going to do as far as training for the next month?" Naruto ponders this and says "Honestly…I don't know Haku-Chan….I was kind of hoping Pervy Sage would be back in town by now and that I could finally get him to train me some…but last I heard he's still out wondering." Haku nods her head at this Knowing exactly who Naruto is talking about and says "well maybe you could ask your brother for more training until Jiraiya returns." Naruto shakes his head and says "No that's no good, Adam-Niisan already told me that if Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji all made it into the finals that he was going to start teaching them their Second elements over the month break."

* * *

Haku looks at him and says "perhaps I could convince Zabuza-Tousan to do some Kenjutsu and Water Ninjutsu training with you?" Naruto thinks about this a moment and says "Normally I'd Jump at that, but I already have a Kenjutsu teacher and I don't know how well she'd take me going to Zabuza for Kenjutsu training, she may take offense, and I don't want to offend her or make her mad cus She's one of Anko-Neechan's friends." His Black haired girlfriend nods at this and says "well then what will you do?" He looks at her and says "well until Pervy Sage shows back up I guess I'll just increase my gravity and resistance seals another level and work on my physical stuff like speed and strength, also I'll prolly work on my sealing and start trying to Decode the seal formula for a jutsu my dad left me…other then that I'll most likely start summoning all the different foxes and getting to know them like I do the salamanders." Haku looks at him and smiles and says "alright but don't over work yourself Naru-Kun…I want you to have enough energy after your done training each day for spending time with me." He smiles at her and says "Don't worry Haku-Chan I always have energy to spend time with the most beautiful, smartest, and kindest Girlfriend any guy could ever have." Haku smiles at this and walks over to him, sits in his lap and starts making out with him at the table, when they break apart she looks at him and says "That's only a taste of what you get latter for those compliments." Naruto smirks at this and says "well then I'll have to say things like that a little more often if that's my reward. Sadly tho I need to get going on training and I'm sure you have to get to the hospital for your shift." Haku nods at that and so the two of them clean up, then head out the apartment and go their separate ways.

* * *

As Naruto walks down the streets heading towards one of his favorite training grounds he passes by the Leaf hot springs and suddenly stops as he hears a Familiar giggle coming from near the women's side, he walks around and sure enough he finds His white haired Godfather staring through a hole in the wall and writing on a pad of paper talking to himself. He smirks as he takes a deep breath and yells "PERVERT! THERES A PERVERT PEEKING ON THE WOMAN'S HOT SPRING!" Right after yelling this he disappears just before Jiraiya turns around to look to see who shouted, he finds nobody and turns to look back into the Springs and finds that all the women are gone, he begins to get sad when from behind him he hears the cracking of multiple sets of knuckles, he turns to find all the women he was just spying on and starts to sweat as he says "now now ladies theres no need to get violent I was just….doing research that's all…I'm an author you see and…"That's as far as he gets before the 20 women descend on him and start beating the living crap out of him.

* * *

After 15 minuets of this the women finally get sick of beating on him and storm off leaving the legendary ninja twitching on the ground, Naruto reappears laughing his butt off "Hahahahahaha…Oh man…Hahahahahaha…that's so…Hahahahaha…Classic…Hahahahaha" Jiraiya Jumps up un harmed and dusts himself off as he glares at his godson and says "Dammit Brat why do you do that to me Every single time?" Naruto gets his laughing under control and says "because you leave yourself wide open every time Pervy Sage, plus I don't like perverts much, and if I ever catch you peeping on my Haku-Chan then I'll shove a wooden spike up your ass. Anyway I'm glad to see your back, I was heading out to start training till you got back."

* * *

Jiraiya Shakes his head at the boys sudden swing in attitude and is reminded of the boys mother Kushina for a moment then looks at his god son and says "I heard you made it into the Chunin exam finals, good job kid, tho I never doubted you could for a moment, your exactly like your old man. Well since you were heading off to train anyway I might as well go with you and Fulfill my promise to show you some things." Naruto nods at this and says "Alright that sounds fun. So where you wanna go to train, I was heading to training grounds 37 myself" Jiraiya looks at him a moment and says "lets go somewhere outside the village for your training, I want you to sign the toad contract and your gonna have to summon Gamabunta and get him to accept you as a summoner of the toads. Say do you have any contracts yet?" Naruto nods at this and says "yeah Adam-Niisan had me sign the Salamander Contract, and just recently Kurama let me sign the fox Contract." Jiraiya's Eyes widen at this as he says "H…how did Adam get his hands on the Salamander Contract? That contract belonged to Hanzo, and last I heard after his death it Vanished!" Naruto shakes his head and says "I don't know how he got it, all I know is he let me sign it, and I even summoned Ibuse the boss Salamander and got his Approval as their Summoner." Jiraiya balks at this and says "Wow kid, your full of surprises, Hmm, well then lets go get started on training."

* * *

Naruto nods at this as Jiraiya takes him by the shoulder and Body flickers away, when they reappear its just outside the village near a river with a waterfall and a gorge, as Naruto looks around at the beauty of it he turns to Jiraiya and says "So Pervy Sage what are you going to teach me besides how to summon toads?" Jiraiya's Eye twitches and says "for the last time stop calling me that kid. As for what I'm going to teach you, I was thinking of teaching you a Jutsu your dad developed, its call the Rasengan!" Naruto's eyes light up at this and says "The Rasengan really? Awesome. I read dad's notes on it and it looked interesting, an attack using pure chakra." Jiraiya nods at this and says "Yep, and if you master that quick enough I'll teach you two of my favorite jutsu, the Earth Style: Swamp of the under world and the Needle Jizo."

* * *

Naruto gets excited at this as Jiraiya says "But First things First you have to Sign the toad Contract, and while normally I would summon a toad and then give it to you, I'm not going to do that instead I'll just hand you the contract and you do the rest." He takes the scroll hanging from his back and tosses it to Naruto, who upon inspection finds it is the toad summoning Contract, and so as he did for the Salamanders and Foxes, he unravels it, signs it in his blood and rolls it back up and tosses it back to Jiraiya who catches it smiles and says "Alright Kiddo, now comes the hard part, you need to summon Gamabunta the toad boss and have him accept you as a summoner of the toads. If I were you I'd use some of the foxes chakra for that one." Naruto Nods, he bites his thumb goes through the hand seals and drawing on some of Kurama's chakra slams his hand down on the ground and calls out "Summoning Jutsu!" While thinking of toads.

* * *

Theres a Large Puff of smoke and when it clears it shows Naruto sitting on the head of an Enormous dull, rusty red colored toad with an Scar over its left eye, a pipe sticking out of its mouth, wearing a large blue vest, and carrying a massive Dagger at his hip, the toad looks around where he's at and becomes agitated as he screams **"Jiraiya you damned Fool where are you? Why did you summon me here you son of a bitch?" **Naruto decides he better speak up and hops down to the toads nose, when the toad sees the blonde boy at first he thinks he's looking at the 4th hokage and accidentally voices it **"M…Minato? It cant be." **Naruto shakes his head and says "Nope Sorry Lord Gamabunta but I'm Not my dad, My name is Naruto!" the toad boss looks more closely at the boy and notices the slight differences between him and the 4th, the boy has a darker skin tone and whisker like marks on his cheeks and as he looks at him he realizes it really isn't the 4th and says **"So your Minato's Kid eh? Well nice to meet ya, however I cant talk right now I'm looking for your idiot god father because his dumb ass summoned me out in the middle of nowhere for no reason! When I find him I'm going to squash him."**

* * *

Naruto shakes his head and says "Pervy sage didn't summon you Lord Gamabunta, I did!" The toad stares at him a moment then starts laughing and says **"that's a good one kid, like a youngster like you could Summon me!" **"Naruto slightly huffs at this and says "If you know who I am then you know I have the 9 tailed fox sealed inside me…He and I are on good terms and I used some of his chakra to summon you. I wanted you to meet me and give me your test to deem me worthy of being a summoner for the Toads!" Gamabunta noting the seriousness in the boys eyes and reminded of the boys father again realizes he's telling the truth and says **"well then I guess I can believe it now, but what makes you think I'll allow you to summon my clan? I can already sense 2 contracts on you…choose your answer carefully kid." **Naruto thinks a moment and says "Because the two contracts I have are with the Salamanders and the Foxes, and the bosses of both have expressed to me that they have great respect for Gamabunta of the toads and would be honored to fight along side him."

* * *

The boss toad contemplates this a moment and says **"Heh you're a cheeky brat aren't you? Tell you the truth I have a lot of respect for Ibuse myself, and a grudging respect for old fox face…alright then heres how its going to go, if you want to summon me and my kind then you have to remain on my back all day until the sun goes down, if you can I'll allow you to be our new summoner, if not then your contract with the toads is null and void!"** Naruto nods at this and says "Your on Boss toad!" And so it went, all day Gamabunta hopped around, swayed back and forth even went under water trying to get Naruto to fall off of him but no matter what he did the blonde would not fall and would not give up, just as the sun set, Naruto smiled as he'd just about won, feeling the fatigue finally hit him he passed out and let go of the toad boss falling straight for the ground from 100 feet up, Jiraiya seeing this is about to move to catch his god son but before he can Bunta's Tongue lashes out and catches Naruto and sets him on the ground softly as Jiraiya comes up to check on him and looks up at his old friend and says "thanks Bunta. I guess this means the kid lost and you wont accept him?" the toad snorts at this and says **"Don't be a fool, Ofcourse I accept him, tho he lost he showed himself to be determined, and exactly like Minato…the toads would be honored to have him as our next summoner, I'll head back and let the others know…And Jiraiya remember you owe me 5 barrels of Sake."** Jiraiya nods at this as the toad boss goes up in smoke. Jiraiya takes his god son home, sets him in his bed and leaves.

* * *

The next morning Naruto wakes up to the sound of Knocking on his door, he groans wondering how he got home but gets up none the less and trudges to his front door, he opens it to find Haku standing there with a slightly concerned look on her face as he yawns and says "morning Haku-Chan.." he turns and walks back into the apartment with Haku following him as she says "Naru-Kun are you alright? I was worried when I didn't see you come back from training last night, I thought maybe you got done early so I came up here and let myself in with my extra key and when I didn't find you I figured you were still at training." Naruto blinks at her and says "I don't know what happened Haku-Chan…the last thing I remember was riding atop the boss toad's head and then nothing, Pervy Sage must have brought me here after I passed out when I thought I won my bet with the boss toad." Haku nods at this and says "that would make sense I suppose…so you did find Jiraiya-Sama yesterday?" Naruto nods as he looks at the kitchen clock noting its already 10am and says "Yeah, I found him in the usual place, peeking at the hot springs again, yelled about a pervert and got him beat up again, it never gets old."

* * *

she chuckles at this slightly and says "so are you going to go looking for him again today?" just then a voice from the living room window startles them "He doesn't have to, I've come to get his lazy butt." they turn to see the Tall White haired man sitting on the windowsill, Haku jumps slightly in fright while Naruto growls and says "lazy? Give me a break Pervy Sage, I used up like all my chakra and stamina yesterday staying on Gamabunta's Head, call me lazy, Atleast I don't peak on women in hot springs." Jiraiya Chuckles at this and says "So Naruto who's this beautiful Young Lady you have in your apartment?" Naruto looks at Haku and then back at Jiraiya and says "This is My girlfriend Haku Momochi! Haku-Chan this is the Pervy Sage…I mean Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin." Haku bows to the man and says "it is an honor to meet one of the three strongest Ninja in the history of not just the leaf but the world." Jiraiya nods and chuckles at this and says "Momochi huh? You related to Zabuza Momochi?" She nods and says "Yes, he is my adoptive Father." the white haired man nods at this and says "Alright well Brat I'll give you some time with your girlfriend but I want to see you at training ground 30 at 12pm you got that?" Naruto nods and Jiraiya Disappears with a lecherous grin on his face.

* * *

Haku turns to Naruto and says "he doesn't seem nearly as bad as you say he is Naru-Kun." Naruto shakes his head and says "that was him on his best behavior and I think that was only because of the fact Zabu is your Adopted dad and he don't want no trouble with him, trust me the guy is a self proclaimed SUPER Pervert." Haku shakes her head and chuckles at this and offers to make them some Lunch which Naruto gratefully accepts as he walks off to shower and change, while in the shower he remembers something he forgot yesterday and increases his seals, Gravity to level 7 and resistance to level 8 and feels weighted down, he finishes his shower, dresses slowly and comes out to a wonderful meal thanks to Haku. They eat and talk a little bit and she has him promise to come to her apartment for dinner that night which he does, then after cleaning up they leave the apartment and go their separate ways again.

* * *

Meanwhile while Naruto is spending time with Haku Jiraiya is in the 3rd Hokage's office with said man and Adam Durphey, the three are having an important discussion. "I'm telling you Sarutobi-Sensei, my spies in Sound say that its run by Orochi-Teme, and that he's plotting an Invasion of the Leaf during the Chunin exam finals." Sarutobi puffs on his pipe as he takes in this information and says "Do you know what his goal is?" Adam speaks at this "My spies say that he's been meeting with the Kazekage and that the Sand is involved in this invasion Plot, they're angry because their Daimyo has been giving a lot of his missions to the Leaf and cutting the budget for the Sand Village." the old man nods at this as Jiraiya says "If I had to Guess Orochimaru's ultimate goal is your death Sensei…but before that he'll want you to watch as he destroys the village in order to Hurt you."

* * *

The old man sighs and says "things would have been so much easier if I had just taken my opportunity 10 years ago to kill him…but I couldn't bring my self to do it…perhaps its time for me to find my next successor as I'm getting to old." Jiraiya scoffs at this and says "You may be old but your still stronger then Even Me and I'm the strongest Sannin, besides who else could do the job but you right now?" Adam hums a moment and says "I would suggest Lady Tsunade take your place, she's powerful and has the pedigree for it, plus I think she'd come back to the village if she was told her God Son is still alive." Sarutobi narrows his eyes at this and says "What in the world would make her think Naruto is Dead?" Adam shakes his head not knowing while Jiraiya looks kind of Guilty and says "I ran into Tsunade a few years ago and we got to talking and she mentioned Naruto being dead, at the time we were drinking so I didn't think to mention to her that he wasn't, but I remember her telling me some ANBU came to her the night of the 9 Tails attack and told her that the entire Namikaze Family was dead…so she still thinks Naruto is gone." the old man Nods at this and says "well in any case we will have to inform the Jonin, ANBU, and most Chunin about the coming invasion and get things set up. Adam I'm afraid I'm going to need you to remain in the village and help out, you are a major deterrent for my old Student. But for the time being let us not think of this, let us focus on training the next generation for the finals. Your both dismissed." Both men nod and vanish right away leaving the old man to his thoughts _"oh Orochimaru my dear student, how far have you fallen? To attempt to destroy the very village of your birth…I hope that if I sacrifice myself to you that it will somehow diminish your hatred for the Leaf."_

* * *

Back with Adam he arrives to training ground 32 to find Shino and all of Team 10 awaiting him, he smiles at them and says "Sorry I'm late you 4, I was in a meeting with the Hokage." they all nod at this and say its ok, well except for Shikamaru who says its troublesome, he then looks at them and says "alright so we're going to continue were we left off yesterday, 2 of you will be going off with Shadow clones of myself, while one will stay with me. Ino I will not be handling your training any further." Ino looks shocked at this and says "Why not?" he smiles at her and says "because your training will be Handled by my beautiful Wife Anko. She told me to have you meet her at the forest of death in about 20 minuets so you better get going." Ino kinda flinches at this but nods her head none the less and says good bye to the others and runs off, Shino speaks up and says "Adam-Sensei, why did you send Ino off to be trained by your Wife?" He looks at all three boys and says "Simple really, I'm not all that suited to training Kunoichi, I'll admit I've trained WITH my wife but never have I trained her personally…the only one I ever personally trained was Naruto, I do better with males. Plus she can learn things from Anko she cant from me. In any case lets get started." and so begins the training of the boys.

* * *

With Naruto and Jiraiya at training ground 30, Naruto is waiting for the White haired sage to tell him what they're doing today, Jiraiya looks at him and says "Alright today starts your training to learn the Rasengan. Now this training comes in 3 steps but before I tell those to you I should show you the jutsu." Naruto's eyes light up at this as Jiraiya smirks and charges chakra into the palm of his hand and condenses it into a glowing spinning orb, he turns and rushes a tree extending his hand and saying "Rasengan!" he plows the orb of chakra into the tree which grinds the bark to dust and causes the tree to collapse and fall, Naruto stares Wide eyed at the power of the attack and Jiraiya smirks at him and says "the Rasengan is the pinnacle of Chakra Shape Manipulation, your father created it with the dream of someday adding his own nature affinity to it but that never happened, it took him 3 years to learn and perfect and it took myself over 2 months to learn it. Now its uses 3 things, Rotation, Power, and Speed."

* * *

He tosses Naruto a Water balloon and says "the first step in the Rasengan training is to pop the water Balloon with your chakra however to do this you have to rotate the water inside of it in all directions, observe." He holds up his own water balloon and soon it starts to look all lumpy and after a bit it Explodes in a gush of water as Naruto looks on in Awe and Jiraiya says "Just focus your chakra into the palm of your hand and into the water and make it go in every sing direction as fast it can." Naruto nods at this and begins to work on the first step for the rest of the day. Later that day after unsuccessfully attempting the first step on the Rasengan training Naruto is walking home to catch a shower and change for his dinner with Haku and Zabuza when he gets the memories from one his clones working on the Flying Thunder God jutsu and smirks as he's getting closer to figuring out the seals.

* * *

After Showering and changing he goes to his Girlfriends apartment and knocks on the door and it relieved to see Haku answer it Said girl smiles at him and says "Naru-Kun you made it!" She gives him a huge hug as he smiles and says "Ofcourse I did Haku-Chan I promised didn't I? and I never break my promises." She smiles at him and leads him inside, which looks just like the inside of his apartment except the furniture is all blue, she sits him on the couch across from Zabuza who is sitting in the recliner watching some Hunting show on TV and tells him dinner will be done soon and heads back in the kitchen. He turns to the Swordsman and says "Zabu" the swordsman regards his Adoptive daughters boyfriend and says "Brat" and that is as much as they say to each other until Haku comes back in a few moments later and says dinner is ready and they head to the dinning table and start eating with Haku sitting close to Naruto and Zabuza eyeing them suspiciously.

* * *

Suddenly the conversation gets on to Summoning Contracts and Zabuza says "Hmph, I have a contract with Killer Whales, they're ferocious and great predators like me." Naruto nods at this and says "yeah well I have 3 contracts, one with Salamanders, One with Foxes, and one with Toads. All of them are pretty cool and good for straight combat." Haku huffs at this and says "Everyone has a Contract except me. Its not fair." She pouts cutely at this and both men cant help but to chuckle at it as Naruto says "well I'm sure Adam-Nii could give you a contract he has a whole bunch. And if he doesn't have one to fit you then you could do what Pervy sage did as a kid, try the summoning jutsu and reverse summon yourself to the Animal that most suits you." Haku looks up with stars in her eyes and says "Would you talk to Adam-San for me Naru-Kun? Ask him if I can have a contract? PLEEEEEEAASEE!" She uses the dreaded "Puppy-Eyes No Jutsu" on him as Zabuza turns away so as not to be affected and Naruto is caught in it and says "um…Sure no problem Haku-Chan…infact why don't we go ask him after dinner? They should be finishing up their own meal right about now and I'd love to see Shiro-Kun and Matsuri-Chan."

* * *

She lights up at this and says "Oh Thank you Naru-Kun! You're the best boyfriend ever!" as she gives him a Huge hug and Kiss, a clearing of a throat brings her back to reality as she leaps away from Naruto with an eep and Zabuza Chuckles and says "Haku if you want to Jump your boyfriend would you mind not doing it in front of me? I don't want to see that crap." she nods meekly at this, as Naruto hears in his head **"He doesn't want to see it because he cant find a woman of his own to do it to and he's jealous." **Naruto shakes his head at this and says _"Kurama be nice man…I mean I was thinking the same thing but I'm not gonna say it out loud because I'm in his Apartment and I'm not trying to put Haku-Chan in a bad Situation." _he hears a snort and says **"You mean you don't want him to kick your ass. Grow some balls Kit and just say the truth for it will set you free."**

* * *

And with that the link is cut as Naruto notices the meal is wrapping up and Zabuza and Haku are staring at him, he scratches his neck and says "Sorry I was lost in thought." Zabuza eyes him and says "they better not have been Perverted thoughts about Haku or I'll slice off what makes you a boy." Naruto slight gulps at this and says "No nothing like that just a thought about why you don't want to see me and Haku kissing that's all." Zabuza snorts at this as they clean up and Naruto and Haku leave the apartment and head for the Durphey residence. Naruto thinks _"man this is going to be a really long month, but I know it'll all be worth it in the end. And I hope Niisan has a contract that fits Haku-Chan I'd hate for her to be disappointed, oh well I guess we're going to find out soon."_

* * *

Annnnd Cut well theres Chapter 23. The start of the training month, now i know there wasnt all that much training in it but thats because like i said its the BEGGINING of the training month and it was the return of the Super pervert. Next chapter we'll see a slight time skip about 2 weeks to be exact, Naruto will have Mastered all three steps of the rasengan and fully learned it, his gravity and rsistance seals will increas again because of the healing he gets from Kurama, and we'll see him learning Swamp of the under world and Niddle Jizo along with some scenes of him workin on Flying thunder God in Private. Also i'll show all the other Leaf Genin training, more oever show Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji all learning to combine their two elements, and show Ino's training with Anko which will be brutal cus thats how Anko is. next chapter actually will start with Haku and naruto getting to Adam's to talk to him and adam giving haku a contract. Anyway Read and review as always oh and i'll be putting up a poll so get to that. Until next time


	24. Chapter 24:Training Month Continues

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human Thought/Flasbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Dope"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku Story and an OcXAnko story

* * *

**Chapter 24: Training Month Continues**

Last Time

Naruto and Haku leave the apartment and head for the Durphey residence. Naruto thinks _"man this is going to be a really long month, but I know it'll all be worth it in the end. And I hope Niisan has a contract that fits Haku-Chan I'd hate for her to be disappointed, oh well I guess we're going to find out soon."_

* * *

Now

They Arrive at the Durphey Home 15 minuets later and Naruto using the key he still has unlocks the door and leads Haku in while saying "Adam-Niisan! Anko-Neechan! I'm coming in and I've brought Haku-Chan!" Anko comes to the front door from the Living room Holding on to Matsuri and says "Hey Kid what you and your girlfriend doing here?" Naruto smiles as Matsuri begins reaching out for him as he walks over and takes her from Anko he says "Hello Matsuri-Chan…and we're here cus Haku-Chan wanted to ask Adam-Nii a favor." Matsuri laughs and tugs on his side burns which he's grown out like his fathers, Naruto winces slightly but smiles at his little Niece none the less as Anko looks Haku up and down and says "Oh and what is it you want to Ask my Dragon-Kun little Haku-Chan?" Haku looks down at her feet a moment then back up at Anko and says "I just wanted to see if he had a summon that I could have…"

* * *

Anko laughs at this and says "Well I don't know about that you'll have to ask him, but he's in the kitchen cleaning up. Come on in and have a seat and relax, try playing with the Kids, Matsuri acts like me, curious and adventurous, while Shiro Acts like his daddy, Calm, Calculating, and intelligent." Haku nods at this as Anko leads the two teens into the living room were Tayuya and Karin are sitting playing with Shiro trying to see if they can break his Calm composure. When the three enter the living room Tayuya and Karin look up, smile and wave at their cousin, nod their heads at Haku and then go back to playing with Shiro. Naruto laughs and says "hey Tayuya-Chan, Karin-Chan, I see your still living here huh?" Adam having finished what he's doing in the kitchen walks in hearing this and says "Ofcourse they are, here they don't have to pay any rent and can spend their mission pays on stuff like Flute Cleaner and Glasses servicing kits, and they get to eat for free since everything in this house is paid for by my hard earned S-Rank Mission Pays."

* * *

Naruto laughs at this and says "You sound a bit bitter there Niisan…was that how you felt about me living here?" the older blonde shakes his head and says "Ofcourse Not, I adopted you therefore I was completely responsible for you, plus you Atleast paid to put food in the house even when you were in the academy, And besides that I loved having you around, it used to be us against them, now its just me against 3 girls and 2 babies. I'd appreciate it if you'd offer to take your cousins and put them up in your extra room." Naruto laughs even harder at this as the 3 aforementioned females all Glare at him and Anko steps up to him and says "Are you saying I don't pull my weight Dragon-Kun?" Adam blanches at this and says "n…no Ofcourse not Hebi-Hime, you definitely pull your weight, you put food in the house, take care of the kids when I'm away, and even do great things for me in the bedroom…I was mostly referring to your Two students over there…heh." Everyone begins to laugh as the man known as the strongest Shinobi on the planet cowers in fear of his Wife, who smiles, kisses him on the cheek and says "that's what I thought you meant."

* * *

Adam shakes his head and says "now what can I do for you today Little brother?" Naruto hands Matsuri back to Anko and says "Actually I'm not here for me, I'm here for Haku-Chan, you see she wants a Summoning Contract and I figured you might have one to Fit her." Adam Looks over at the young Ice maiden and eyes her seriously, said girl kinda Shifts under his scrutiny, and fidgets nervously, but then he smiles at her and says "Absolutely! I believe I have JUST the contract for you Haku. Wait right here and I'll go fetch it from my office." having said this the girl nods as he walks away and disappears up the stairs to the second floor, Naruto smiles at her and says "See didn't I tell you Adam-Nii might have a contract for you?" Haku smiles at him and says "yes you did Naru-Kun…I wonder what it is tho."

* * *

Just after saying that Adam comes back down and says "Well why don't you turn around and catch and you'll find out." Haku turns around just in time to catch a White and black spotted scroll and looks it over, she looks to Adam with a questioning look as he says "That is the Contract to the Snow Leopards, Long ago the Snow Leopards feeling oppressed by the other leopards broke off from them, created their own Snowy realm and made their own contract. The first to ever discover the contract was A Yuki, your ancestor, and as such the Snow Leopards became the Yuki Clan Summons, however during the Civil war when all the Yuki's were thought wiped out I snuck into the water country, discovered it in the ruined Yuki Clan compound and took it just incase." Haku's Eyes Widen at this and she says "T…Thank you for this Adam-San" Adam just nods at her and says "no problem. Naruto will show you what you need to do I'm sure." Naruto nods at this and after a few more minuets of talking Naruto and Haku leave. Later that night Naruto shows Haku how to sign the contract and the hand seals for the summoning jutsu, she follows his instructions exactly and spends the rest of the night making out with him as thanks.

* * *

Time Skip: 2 weeks till Chunin exam finals.

Its been 2 weeks since Naruto began his training under the guidance of His God Father Jiraiya of the Sannin, and in that 2 weeks he's managed to Master the Rasengan and Swamp of the Underworld, While he's made great progress with the Needle Jizo, He's also increased his seals to levels 8 and 9 for the gravity and resistance seals respectively. Today finds him standing in front of Jiraiya awaiting to find out what they're doing today, "Well kid you've done better then I expected, not only did you manage to master Rasengan in only a week, but you mastered Swamp of the Underworld and made awesome progress with the needle Jizo in the other week…so I guess we'll go over the things you already know and see what needs improvement, I want you to tell me exactly how many jutsu you have and if you know what your element is yet."

* * *

Naruto Nods at this and says "Well as you know I've trained with Adam-Nii for the last few years, I'm great at Taijutsu, in fact I know 3 styles, the Fox Fist, the Salamander Style, and I've been learning my dad's Swallow Tail Style since just before academy graduation. I'm awesome with seals infact I'm already at the Advanced stage books and seal making, I soak up Fuinjutsu like a Sponge but I'm told that's cus both mom and dad were seal masters." Jiraiya nods at this and motions for him to continue on "As for Ninjutsu well I have 2 of the academy 3, Shadow Clones, Along with a plethora of Water, Wind, Earth, And fire Jutsu as those are my Main elements, I also can combine water and earth, water and Wind, and earth and Fire, so I have some Lava and Ice Style Jutsu, and I have a whole crap load of Wood style, then theres my Iron sand from Kurama which I have great control of."

* * *

Jiraiya's eyes Bulge at the fact that Naruto not only has 4 main elements but 3 sub elements and one is Wood and he says "You can use the First's Wood Style?" Naruto Nods at this as Jiraiya says "Incredible…man I think Tsunade would DEFINITELY want to meet you kid, she might piss her self if I told her that not only is her godson alive but he can use her grandpa's Wood style." Naruto kind of Chuckles at this and says "As for Genjutsu, well because of Kurama I kind of Suck at Casting them, I can detect and dispel them well enough, and if it's like an A to S-Rank Genjutsu then I can cast it otherwise I suck which is why I cant use the standard Clone." Jiraiya nods at this having known that it would Happen being the host of a tailed beast as Naruto continues on "I'm also pretty Good at Kenjutsu, I've been taught Adam-Niisan's Standard Elemental sword Style, as well as the leafs dance of the crescent moon. My speed with my Gravity and resistance seals on right now is low Genin, without them prolly Mid Jonin, my physical Strength is Low Chunin with the seals, Low Jonin without. I can also take a hell of a beating and keep coming thanks to the healing I get from Kurama."

* * *

Jiraiya takes this all in and says "well kid in all I'd say your strong as hell, prolly the strongest Genin in the leaf if everything you say is true and since your like your dad I know you don't brag or exaterate about your abilities. So heres what we're going to do for the next 2 weeks, I'm going to teach you the Toad Style Taijutsu, your going to make 500 clones each day to go off and work on learning more elemental Ninjutsu including more for your 3 bloodlines, at the end of each day you'll dispel them every 5 minuets in groups of 25, on the weekends we'll not train and you can do whatever you want including spend time with that pretty girlfriend of yours." he smiles at the end of saying this as Naruto looks at him and says "Don't get any Pervy thought about Haku-Chan. My threat to stick a wooden stake up your ass still stands." Jiraiya blanches at this and coughs "right then lets get started." Naruto nods, does the hand seal and calls up 500 Clones, he sends 350 of to work on elemental and bloodline jutsu, 50 for each element and sub element. The last 50 he sends off to work on a Secret project, the clones understanding what he means take off to do as ordered as Jiraiya shrugs his shoulders and begins Naruto's Toad Style Taijutsu training.

* * *

At the end of the day Naruto is sore, as Jiraiya didn't go easy on him in teaching him the Toad Katas, As he walks down the street on his way home for a shower and meal he sorts through all the clones memories and finds that His clones learned 3 new jutsu from each main element, perfected a few from the wood style, and developed a couple for Lava and Ice styles. He scowls when he goes through the memories of the clones he sent off to work on the Flying Thunder God jutsu, seeing that tho he's figured out MOST of the seals his father used for the jutsu there are still 3 that escape his grasp, this upsets him slightly as he wants to be able to Atleast perform the Flying thunder god for short range teleportation by the Exam finals, while he thinks about this he doesn't even realize he's reached his apartment, when he looks up he notices the door is unlocked meaning Haku is most likely inside.

* * *

He walks in and takes off his sandals and walks into the living room to find the Ice maiden sitting on the couch watching a Program on Medicine on the TV, when she hears feet scuffling from the side she turns to see Naruto and smiles at him "Hello Naru-Kun. I hope you don't mind I let myself in, how was training?" Naruto rubs his head and plops down next to her and says "I don't mind Haku-Chan, actually thinking about it, with how much time you spend here its almost like you live here with me…as for how training went, it went ok I guess, the perv started teaching me the Toad Style Taijutsu and I made 500 clones to work on various other things…I'm real sore tho." Haku looks at him a moment and says "Well if you want I'll make dinner while you shower, then after dinner I'll give you a massage to rub out your sore muscles." he looks at her and smiles and says "yeah that would be awesome…thank you my Ice-Medic-Hime." He gives her a quick kiss that leaves her smiling and rushes off to shower and change.

* * *

Haku gets up and begins cooking them dinner while thinking about Naruto's comment about how she practically lives there already, thinking about it she realizes that she is at her boyfriend's apartment a fair bit more then she's at her own, thinking about it she decides that maybe she should talk to Naruto about what should be done about her constant presence in his home. 25 minuets later finds the 2 of them sitting on the couch eating their dinner of Rice, Yakisoba, and Manju, complete with glasses of Water, as they sit together eating and enjoying the peace of each other's company Haku decides to speak up and says "Naru-Kun I was thinking about what you said earlier." Naruto blinks and swallows his food and says "What I said about what Haku-Chan?" Haku looks at him and says "the comment about how I practically live here since I'm here so much." Naruto sighs and says "oh that…don't think anything of it Haku-Chan I didn't say it in a bad way, I just meant that you didn't have to ask me if it was ok or not if you just come in while I'm gone since you're my girlfriend and I love you, that's why I gave you the extra Key."

* * *

Haku nods at this and says "I know Naru-Kun but while I was making dinner I thought about it and Realized that I do Spend way more time here then I do downstairs in mine and Zabuza-Tousan's Apartment…you were right I do practically live here…and thinking about it I remembered a few times where Zabuza-Tousan has made comments about how he'd swear I lived here instead of down there." Naruto blinks and says "well its natural I mean we do spend as much time as we can together when I'm not off on missions or Training, or when your not busy at the Hospital, I mean I've been so busy I havent even had time to visit with Adam-Nii, Anko-Nee and the Twins. But I always make time for you." Haku nods at this and says "well I was thinking about it and I think…Since I already pretty much live here, maybe I should actually move in…"

* * *

Naruto Chokes on his water at this and after a coughing fit says "are you serious Haku-Chan? isn't moving in together a huge step? I mean we havent even gone past 3rd base…I mean I thought that the huge steps were Sex first, then Moving in together, then Getting engaged, and then Marriage then after that having a family." Haku looks deep in his eyes and says "Naru-Kun theres no Specific order of those things…yes moving in together is a huge step but like you said yourself I already pretty much live here with how much time I spend here with you so actually it wouldn't be that much of a stretch for me to officially move in. I love you Naru-Kun and I know in my heart that I'll never want to be with another boy." Naruto seeing the look in her eyes gives her one of his True smiles and says "I love you to Haku-Chan, you're the first and only girl who I've ever really loved romantically, cus I mean I love Anko-Neechan but only like an Annoying Older sister and I love Karin-Chan and Tayuya-Chan but as my cousins. So if you want to make living here with me official then I'm for it, I'll even help you move your stuff from down stairs if you want. And this wont change anything between us, Atleast not the physical part of our relationship, I still don't think we're ready to take THAT step yet."

* * *

Haku Smiles at him and lunges him giving him a huge hug and kissing him on his lips over and over again while saying "Oh thank you…*Kiss*…so much…*kiss*…you're the…*Kiss*…best Naru-Kun…*kiss*" after a few more kisses she stops and says "and I agree with you, we are still not ready to take our physical relationship to that last step. But we will be someday." Naruto smiles and says "I'll Always Do whatever it takes to make you Happy Ice-Hime." At this she hugs him tight and melts into his arms. They finish dinner, clean up, and Haku gives him the massage she promised and they fall asleep cuddled up in his bed together.

* * *

The next day With Adam Durphey Finds him standing in front of Shino, while his two clones are off training with Choji and Shikamaru, he stares at the Aburame Heir and says "Alright Shino you have two weeks left so I'm going to start teaching you how to Combine your two elements. By the way how are those Seals treating you?" Shino nods to him and says "it is most difficult to move with them on but I am managing, at this moment they are still only at level 1 and every move I make feels sluggish." Adam nods at this and says "yeah they will for awhile, until you get used to the seals, remember what I said, make sure that once you get used to moving with them on that you release them for a week so you can get used to the new speed you'll have without them." Shino nods and says "I know that Naruto-San has the seals on him as do you, and am curious what level each of you are on." Adam looks thoughtful and says "Not sure about Naruto at the moment, but out of the 100 levels of each seal, my Gravity seal is level 17 and my resistance seal is level 19, also I have weight seals on my jacket making it weight about 12 times its normal weight which normally it weighs 10lbs so right now it weighs 120lbs. Anyway we're getting off topic"

* * *

Shino nods at this as Adam Fixes him with a Stern look "alright now you've learned Fire and Earth Manipulation which both usually take YEARS to learn but you've shown great intelligence so now I'm going to teach you how to combine the two, first what you want to do is put and equal about of each elemental chakra into one hand a piece then you want to combine those hands thus combining the two elements into a new element and get a feel for how that new elements chakra feels just like you did with the original 2 elements, once you have the feeling memorized Begin attempting to create a ball of the sub element in your hand, once you can do that then we'll move on to learning Jutsu from that sub element. In your case Lava." Shino nods at this and begins to do as instructed while at the same time Choji and Shikamaru are doing the exact same thing.

* * *

With Naruto he's once again learning the Toad Katas while his clones work on other things. And so on like this it goes for the next week, Naruto learning the Toad Katas and then attempting to use them in a fight with Jiraiya as a way for his muscle memory for the katas to better develop, while his clones work on all his elements, now including Iron Sand, While his older brother teaches Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji how to combine and use their sub elements. However in all their training they've all forgotten about the one Leaf Kunoichi that made it to the finals, Ino, said girl is currently in the forest of death hoping from tree to tree running from a Giant Snake that Anko summoned to attack her. Instead of a look of fear she has a look of excitement and determination, the reason for this is because she's been going through the same thing every morning for the last 2 weeks, each morning she's chased by a snake which she "Kills" in some new way, in the after noon she trains weapons, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu with Anko, and Genjutsu with Anko's Student and Naruto's cousin Tayuya, and then at the end of the day she learns what Medical Ninjutsu she can from Karin who is a Medical Prodigy.

* * *

Today finds her leading the snake right into a trap, as she clears the tree line and enters a clearing she turns to see the snake coming through to lunge at her, smiles, puts her hand in a seal and says "Boom" and the trees all around the snake Explode, heavily injuring it and sending it back to the summon realm. A moment later Anko lands in the clearing and says "heh not bad Ino, good use of explosive tags." Ino beams and says "thank you Anko-Sensei." Anko snorts and says "don't let it get to your head girly, there are a million different uses for those things. Well since your morning work out is done lets move on to the afternoon stuff, first Taijutsu, and then Ninjutsu which my dear Dragon-Kun has instructed me to give you a scroll about how to combine water and Lightning to create Storm for you to go over and work off of for the last week." Ino feels excited at the prospect of finally learning how to combine her two elements into a Stronger Sub Element.

* * *

Over the course of her training with Anko, Ino has asked the woman about Naruto, little things like why he always seemed like an idiot and how strong he really is, and if she thinks Naruto might ever break up with the Ice Maiden Haku, things like that, the reason for this is because The more Ino has thought about the Blonde Enigma that is Naruto the more she's found herself wanting to get closer to him, to know more about him as a person and not judge him based on how he was in the academy. She's suddenly snapped back to reality by her Sadistic trainer who says "alright Little girl lets get back into the Viper Style then I'll give you that scroll and help you where I can tho don't expect me to be all that much help since I aint got no Dual Main element…I got a Primary to fire and a secondary to Earth and Wind." Ino nods as she once again begins her torture…I mean training under Anko.

* * *

On the 3rd day of the week Naruto finally feeling fed up with not being able to decipher the last 3 seals of the Flying Thunder God decides to take a drastic measure, he gathers up all his and his fathers notes on it, tells Haku that he'll be home later since she permanently moved in 2 days ago, and heads out the door and towards the outer Edge of the village to Durphey Manor. When he arrives he walks in and hears a bunch of voices and smells a ton of food cooking, when he enters the living room he sees why, the Entire Uchiha Clan, Minus Sasuke seem to be over for something, as he's looking around for his brother, Yusuke Uchiha the head of the clan and Adam's Father notices him and says "Hey Naruto! How you doin kiddo?" Naruto smiles and nods to the man and says "I'm doing alright Yusuke-Tousan, what's going around here?" Yusuke laughs and says "this is a party to Celebrate Kisuke getting Engaged! Come join us!"

* * *

Naruto smiles and says "Normally I'd love to but I cant right now, I'm kind of here on important business, have you seen Adam-Niisan?" Yusuke looks at him and says "yeah Adam is out back kicking the shit out of Ichigo for making his twin sister cry." the blond thanks his Surrogate father and heads out back to see Adam Standing over Ichigo who is curled up into a ball as his older brother lays into him "You're the most insensitive, idiotic brother ever! I keep telling you to learn not to open your mouth at the wrong times and yet you do! You better go apologize to Orihime for the things you said about the boy she likes or I'm going to beat you to true Pulp!" Ichigo says "Yes sir brother…I'll do as you say…just don't stab me with your sword."

* * *

Naruto chuckles and says "Being a Bully again Adam-Niisan?" Adam turns to the younger blond and says "Oh Naruto what's up? This isn't what it looks like, Ichigo here made little Orihime Cry because he said the boy she liked was a weak little homosexual pansy and that the only time he'd notice her is if she was a man so I was setting him straight." Naruto Chuckles again and says "Man your harsh tho…Ichigo-Nii go apologize to Orihime-Nee and just explain that you were being dumb, she'll forgive you, after all your twins aren't you?" Ichigo stands up to his full height of 5'9 and says "yeah your right Naruto, thanks, I'll go do that now." and he runs off trying to get away from Adam.

* * *

Said older blonde laughs and says "so little brother what brings you here?" Naruto says "I'm here because I need your help." Adam looks at him and says "help with what?" Naruto looks at him seriously and says "I need you to help me figure out the final three seals for My dad's Most prized Jutsu…I need you to help me complete the Flying thunder god." Adam stares at his little brother slightly shocked at this and says "you realize if I help you with this, then I could very well learn the seals required for the jutsu and recreate it my self don't you?" Naruto Nods at this and says "I know and that's why in exchange for helping me with these final 3 seals…I'll let you take the formulas and come up with your OWN variation of the technique…I know you've said you wished you knew how my dad did it so that you could create your own unique variation of it using an Element. Well I'm giving you that Chance…So what do you say?" the older blonde rubs his goateed chin thinking it over, after about 5 minuets he comes to a decision and says "Your on Little brother…So where do we Begin?" with that Naruto Smiles knowing that with Adam on board the flying thunder god is finally within his grasp.

* * *

Annnnd Cut. Well theres chapter 24. Now as you see i started up where i left off in the last chapter. as i wrote out Haku getting her contract it occured to me that it would be a really cool and sweet thing if the contract she got actually belonged to her Dead Clan the Yuki's and so i gave her Snow Leopards. also did that time skip, and showed how naruto is progressing under the tutalage of Jiraiya since really i think if Jiraiya had taken his training in the month break more seriously then he could have taught naruto a whole hell of a lot more then just how to properly summon. Also showed a little of Adam training the other boys, and Ino training with Anko. now in the finals Ino, Shikamaru, Shino and Choji will demonstrate their New Sub elements. Also i made Haku move in with naruto since i kinda did make it like she basically lived there, i mean everytime i've cut to them together reccently they're alway in his apartment so. Next chapter will have another time skip to a couple days before the finals, i'll show both the Mizukage and Raikage arriving in the leaf with their bodyguards and Adam greeting each one at the gates as he's friends with Both. also next chapter will be the start of the Finals, meaning it'll have atleast Neji Vs Naruto and Possibly Shikamaru Vs Temari as Kankuro will forfit like he does in cannon. Anway like always Read and Review. oh and if you have time go to my profile and vote on the poll i have set up. Untill next time.


	25. Chapter 25:Kages Arrive, Finals Begin

"crap"Normal Speech

_"damn"Human Thought/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Dope"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku and OcXAnko Story.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Kages Arrive, Finals Begin!**

Time Skip: 3 days before Chunin exam Finals.

Its already been almost a month since the Chunin Exams Preliminary rounds ended, a month since those going onto the finals begin their training for the finals. But for Adam Durphey its been a Month since he began training Shin, Shikamaru, and Choji and he can honestly say that under his guidance they've all grown quite well. But the most important thing to happen to the man happed in the last week, his adoptive brother Naruto came to him for help on one of the most famous jutsu in the world, the Flying Thunder God. He Ofcourse agreed to help Naruto to figure out the final 3 seals for the jutsu, which he did and since Naruto has been off practicing it whenever he can, but also Naruto allowed him to look over his and the 4th's note on the jutsu, and having done so he's been thinking of a way to modify the seals to create his own unique teleportation jutsu since Adam is not like past Uchiha clan members and just copies techniques, he learns them and then modifies them to fit his style and personality, and the Flying Thunder God will be no Exception, for when he's figured out how to remake it in his image it'll be an entirely new and slightly different technique.

* * *

However today finds The strongest Shinobi in the Elementals standing near the Western Gate of the Leaf awaiting the Arrival of Mei Terumi the 5th Mizukage, and her Body Guards, the reason for this is because the 3rd Hokage upon hearing that Adam has history with both the 5th Mizukage and the 4th Raikage asked him to be the one to greet the both of them when they each arrived. So now he stands looking out waiting for Mei to Arrive, as he looks down at his Watch to see the time, he notes its about 11am, suddenly he feels three Chakra Signatures coming in fast and lifts his head up with a smile as he recognizes 2 of the signatures. as the busty Auburn haired Kage along with her two escorts appear in front of him.

* * *

He recognizes one of the Guards as Ao, a middle aged man with a patch over his right eye, under which he hides a Byakugan he took from a Hyuga Clan member he defeated. He wears a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. He also wears a striped shirt and pants with seemingly the same pattern, with a green robe over them, he has blue hair that is spiked up. The second is a young man that Adam doesn't recognize he has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a trait that all known members of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman as well as apprentices share. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants, but the most interesting thing is that attached to his back is the blade Hiramekarei showing Adam he is a New 7 Swordsman.

* * *

Adam greets them "Hello Lady Mizukage, allow me to welcome you and your guards to the hidden leaf. Ao it's a pleasure to see you again. And I don't know you kid but I can tell by that blade you're a New Member of the Swordsman." Mei smiles at the blond and says "His name is Chojuro and your right he is a New member of the 7. Thank you for coming to greet us Durphey." Ao stares at him and says "yeah thanks Kid." Chojuro tho just looks like he's scared and about to fall over "h…hello….Crimson Dragon…" Adam looks at him and says "Jeez kid relax its not like I'm gonna try to kill you, Show some strength and backbone you're a Member of the 7 for crying out loud." the boy just nods as Adam turns back to Mei and says "I have been instructed to Lead you all to the hotel we're you will be staying at for the duration of the Exams. If you'll all follow me." Mei nods and says "that would be most Appreciated Adam. Come Ao, Chojuro."

* * *

Adam turns and starts walking into the village, with Mei coming up to walk next to him and Ao and Chojuro behind them, with Ao mumbling about back in his day. As they walk to the Hotel, Adam and Mei talk about old times and about all the Missions they completed together while in Mist ANBU as partners, Mei tells Adam about the Huge crush her sister Kaiya had on him, and Adam just laughs about it as he couldn't ever imagine a clan heiress liking him. Eventually they reach the hotel that the Hokage has set up for All the Kage's to stay in, the sign says "the Emerald Leaf Inn", as Adam stops and says "well here we are, this is were you shall be staying, the clerk is expecting you just go in and tell them who you are. Also I know I don't have to say it but I will since its "Protocol" but please do not cause any trouble while you are within the walls of the leaf village. I'll warn you now you MAY see Zabuza Momochi, please don't attack him as he is now a ninja of the leaf. Other then that enjoy your stay in Leaf and I hope you have a pleasant time."

* * *

Ao and Chojuro balk at the comment about Zabuza while Mei smiles and says "Will do, come and visit us before the exams wont you? I'd love to continue to catch up on old times, and renew our Friendship." Adam Smirks at her and says "Sounds fun, but no flirting, I'm a Married man and my Wife may not like another woman coming on to me, even if said woman is a Kage. well see you guys later." with that he waves and vanishes.

* * *

3 hours later finds him right back at the Western Gate awaiting the Arrival of the Raikage and his bodyguards, as he paces in front of the Gate suddenly his senses alert him to danger and he jumps into the air just in time to miss a Clothesline from a hulking, dark skinned man wearing white robes and a hat with the Kanji for Lighting on it, he flips mid air, lands behind the man and catches his leg with one hand. Adam stares at the Hulking man and says "Wow that's some greeting to an old friend after 3 years A.." he throws the mans Leg down and he turns to Adam letting out a great laugh and says "Well I was just making sure you havent gotten soft living in the leaf the last 3 years Old friend. And I'm glad to see your still as fast and strong as ever." Adam shakes his head at the man and looks him over, the man in front of him is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his white hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one, He wears the traditional Kage Cloak and hat, but with out a shirt on underneath the Cloak, further displaying his hulking physique. He has black Fuma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders. And Cold Bracers on his wrists and a Golden belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre, this is A the 4th Raikage of Cloud Village.

* * *

The two men shake hands and pull one another in for a Friendly Hug, when they separate Adam says "its good to see you well my friend. I see the Paper work hasn't gotten in the way of your training?" A looks at him and says "Bah, the bane of all Kages…I swear that paperwork multiplies every time I turn my back on it. But no it hasn't stopped my training. And what of you? You still seem strong." Adam nods and says "yes well training everyday will keep you strong even in a "Weak" Village like the leaf."

* * *

He looks and notices the Raikage's two body guards one is a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white, shaggy hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flack Jacket of a Cloud Shinobi, with stylized characters for **water** (水) and **lightning** (雷) Tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, this man Is Darui. The other is a young man with short blond hair and dark eyes. He wears a sleeveless black shirt with a one-strap-over-one-shoulder white Flak Jacket, Forehead Protector, black elbow-length arm guards, and the red and white Cloud shin-guards, this young man is C.

* * *

Adam greets both and turns to his Old friend A and says "Alright well I've been instructed to lead you all to the hotel you'll be staying in. so follow me." And with that he proceeds to lead the 3 men to the same hotel he took the Mizukage and her guards to. After saying he'd see A later Adam then Vanishes to go home and rest.

* * *

With Naruto, our Young Hero is currently sitting at home resting as instructed by Jiraiya, right now tho he is anxiously awaiting his Girlfriend to get home from her shift at the hospital, for today is the day Naruto has decided to tell her Everything about himself that she doesn't know. Naruto has been mulling it over since the 2nd week of the training month, ever since she moved in with him, but has continuously put it off in favor of just spending time with her and Training. But he's finally decided its time to stop hiding his secrets and let her in on them, something which Kurama doesn't agree with. **"I still say your making a mistake Kit, I know you love the female, and that she loves you, but if you tell her about me what's to keep her from breaking your heart and leaving you?" **Naruto scowls at this and says. _"Haku-Chan wont do that Kurama, she's a kind, gentle girl and she loves me for me. She's not going to leave me just cus I have you sealed in my gut. Stop worrying furball, I have to tell her, I don't want to keep any secrets from her."_ Kurama shakes his head at this and says. **"I'm only thinking about you Kit…I don't want to see you hurt, as annoying as you are, your still my partner and friend…just don't expect everything to go over all smoothly." **Naruto smiles at this and Replies _"Thanks for caring Kurama, but I think it'll be fine, I mean my dad accepted my mom when he found out she had you in her, so I'm positive Haku-Chan will accept me." _After that he hears the front door unlocking and cuts the link.

* * *

Haku walks into the Apartment slightly tired but happy for another good day of work at the hospital, when she enters the living room she sees Naruto sitting there waiting and Smiles "Hi Naru-Kun." Naruto smiles at her and says "hey Haku-Chan, welcome home. How was the hospital?" Haku walks over and sits next to him and proceeds to tell him all about her day, which he listens to with rapt attention, when she finishes she says "And then I finished the day learning the Chakra Scalpel technique. So how was your day?" Naruto shrugs his shoulders and says "It was alright I suppose, kinda boring actually, I just sat here all day thinking." Haku looks at him and says "Oh? What were you thinking about?" The blonde looks deep into her eyes and says "I was thinking of how to tell you All the secrets I've been keeping from you."

* * *

Haku blinks at this and says "Secrets? What secrets Naru-Kun? What havent you told me?" Naruto breathes deep and says "I've told you that all my life the village has hated and despised me. But what I havent told you is why. I've told you that my parents left me jutsu and other things but what I havent told you is who my parents Were. These are the things I want to tell you now." Haku looks slightly relieved thats all it is and says "thank goodness for a moment I thought you wanted to tell me you were secretly in love with another girl besides me." Naruto chuckles at this and says "You thought I was going to say that? You know I could never lever another girl besides you Haku-Chan." said girl blushes and smiles at him and says "I know, I'm sorry my mind just assumed the worst." Naruto shakes his head indicating its alright and says "Now first off I want to tell you why I'm hated by the villagers. So please don't interrupt me till I'm Finished ok Haku-Chan?"

* * *

He gets a nod from the black haired girl and continues "13 years ago, on the night of October the 10th, the leaf village was attacked by a great and powerful Monster, the 9 tailed Demon Fox. Strongest of all the tailed Beasts. It destroyed a great deal of the Leaf, killed many Civilians and Ninja alike, the beast was strong and no matter what they threw at it the leafs forces could not defeat it. But then the 4th hokage showed up on the back of the Toad Boss and fought with the Fox. The 4th knowing there was no way to kill the beast did the only thing he could to beat it, and so He used a forbidden sealing jutsu to take half of the foxes chakra and seal it away inside of a New Born Baby." Naruto takes a drink of water, noticing Haku paying close attention to his words as he continues.

* * *

"The baby he sealed the fox into was Me…I was the only one born that night and so I was chosen to be the host of the 9 Tailed Demon Fox. The 4ths final wish was that I be seen as a Hero, the 3rd revealed my status to the village and told them the 4th's dying wish, however the village did not grant it, instead they turned their anger and their grief on me, thinking I was the fox, and so for my whole life they have looked at me with suspicion and hate…its why a lot of times when we go out together the people glare at you as well." Haku just stares at him for the next 5 minuets until she does something that slightly surprises Naruto, she Lunges him and wraps him in a strong hug, crying tears onto his shirt as she says "oh Naru-Kun, I'm so sorry that you've had to go through that…I know that being a Jinchuriki cant be easy…but Naru-Kun you are a hero, you protect not just the leaf but the entire world from the Fox everyday of your life…I don't care about the stares, or the talking behind my back…I love you no matter what Naru-Kun." Naruto, smiles down at her and says "thanks Haku-Chan…I knew it wouldn't matter to you. I love you so much." He leans her head up and kisses her soundly. After that he makes dinner for them and over dinner explains to her about the 4th being his dad and how his true name is Naruto Namikaze but that he cant take it until he makes chunin. The rest of the night is spent talking about the upcoming finals.

* * *

Time Skip: Day of Finals!

The day of the Finals finally comes, the Stadium is filled to the brim with Civilians, Ninja, and Daimyo and officials from all over the elemental nations. Down in the center of the Arena stands 12 of the 14 participants, the ones missing happen to be Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Up in the Kage box the 3rd is already seated and awaiting the arrival of his fellow Kage, he turns to his left to see The Mizukage and her body guards coming towards him, he smiles and says "Ah good Day Mizukage-Dono, your looking well I hope your stay in the village has been well?" Mei smiles at this and says "Oh Very Pleasant thank you Hokage-Dono, it was an honor to get your invitation." Sarutobi smiles and says "oh the Pleasure was all mine Lady Mizukage, feel free to take a seat where you like." Mei nods at this and takes the seat directly to the old mans right.

* * *

After she sit's the Kazekage arrives with his two large body guards and says "Good Day Hokage-Dono, Mizukage-Dono it's a pleasure to see you both." The old man looks at his fellow Kage who is dressed in the traditional Kage robes and hat with a veil covering most of his face and says "It is my pleasure to have you in the leaf Kazekage-Dono, I take it your travels weren't to exhausting." The Kazekage wave his off and says "oh not at all, I'm just glad the exams are held in the Leaf this year, I would hate for you to have to travel a great distance at your age Hokage-Dono." the old man laughs at this and says. "I'm not that old. Infact I think I may stay in office Atleast another 5 years." Mei chuckles at this while the Kazekage narrows his eyes but says nothing and takes the seat to Sarutobi's left.

* * *

Then the Raikage appears with C and Darui, he greets his fellow Kage "Hello Mizukage-Dono, Hokage-Dono, and Kazekage-Dono." the others nod to him as Sarutobi says "Good to see you Raikage-Dono, I hope things are well?" A looks at the old man and says "Ah quite, to be honest we did not expect an invite to these Exams after that incident 10 years ago." The old Monkey waves him off and says "Its in the past Raikage-Dono, no reason to hold on to old Grudges. Please take a seat, I'm about to start the tournament." A nods and sits to the left of the Kazekage. Down in the arena everyone is wondering where Naruto and Sasuke are as a Man in a Jonin uniform, wearing a bandana and chewing on a Senbon comes up to them and says "My name is Genma Shiranui, and I will be the ref for the finals, As Hayate has passed on to the next life in the month break. We shall begin in just a few moments, after the lord hokage gives his speech. Is everyone present?" most nod but Shikamaru speaks up "Troublesome, but Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha aren't here yet." just after saying that theres a Swirl of Iron Sand and Naruto appears. "Hey sorry I'm a little late, got caught up with something." He looks around to find everyone else already present except Sasuke and smirks, knowing Sasuke will be late because of Kakashi. Genma nods and says "alright well since only the Uchiha isn't here we cant start." he looks up to Sarutobi and nods.

* * *

The old man Stands up and using a special jutsu amplifies his voice. "Hello everyone and welcome to the Chunin Exam Finals! I'd like to thank you all for coming. Now today we will see the best and brightest from 4 of the worlds top Elemental Nations do battle, in the end it will be up to each villages Kage and an Advisory board to decide who is chunin material and who is not. Now I want each of the contestants to focus on their matches and fight to the best of their Abilities! This exam stands as a way for all the nations to come together in Peace and Prosperity! With that being said I see no further need to delay the proceedings, so Let the Chunin exam Final rounds BEGIN!" with that he ends the jutsu getting a great applause from everyone and sits back down.

* * *

Genma looks at the Candidates and says "alright, the first match is between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga, everyone but those two please head up to the Competitors box." Everyone else turns to leave with Yugito's and Ino's Eyes lingering on their fellow blonde a moment longer before they to head up. When its just Naruto, Neji, and Genma the older ninja addresses them "Alright you two, the rules here are the same as in the Prelims, killing is allowed but is not encouraged. The fight is over when one of you forfeits, Dies, or can no longer Fight, as always I reserve the right to stop a fight if I see fit. Now are you both ready?" Neji nods and Naruto says "yeah I'm ready, just start the match so I can kick his ass already." Genma nod and says "Alright if both Combatants are ready…BEGIN!" and he hops away.

* * *

Naruto and Neji stare at each other from across the middle of the arena, and Neji speaks "You should forfeit now Uzumaki, I am already fated to win this match, if you intend to fight me then I shall do worse to you then I did to Hinata-Sama, For no one can fight fate especially a Deadlast loser like you." Naruto stares at him and says "Oh really? You might want to tell that to Jiraiya of the Sannin then because he was the deadlast in his academy class and now he's the Strongest member of the 3 Legendary Sannin. So that puts your little Fate crap right out the window" Neji scoffs at this and says "It was his fate to become strong the moment he got the 3rd hokage as a teacher. Fate rules all lives, and it cannot be broken." Naruto looks at him like he's stupid and says "You know what, I'm sick of listening to your bullshit about Fate. So I think I'll show you just how little fate has to do with anything. Prepare yourself Neji Hyuga, because I'm going to whoop your Ass!" Naruto drops down into Fox Fist stance, while Neji activates his Byakugan and gets into the gentle fist stance. The two boys rush each other and begin a Battle of Straight Taijutsu.

* * *

Up in the stands everyone is wondering what the hell Naruto is doing, "What is that kid thinking trying to take a Hyuga in Taijutsu? Does he have a death wish or something?" Says the chain Smoking Asuma Sarutobi to Naruto's Sensei Kurenai Yuhi, said woman replies "Actually if anyone has a chance at it, then its Naruto, he's fast, flexible, and an expert with Atleast 2 different Taijutsu styles, I think what he wants to do is show Neji that the Juken isn't as Invincible as the boy seems to think it is." Neji's Sensei Might Guy looks on and says "I hope that Naruto-San knows what he's getting himself into."

* * *

Back down in the arena, Naruto and Neji continue to trade Blows, but neither one landing a solid hit on the other, Neji is finding it difficult to gauge where Naruto is going to strike next, while Naruto uses his natural flexibility to move around the palm strikes of the Juken, eventually they hop apart, with Neji Scowling slightly and Naruto Smirking. "What's that look for Uzumaki? This fight is far from over, you havent even landed one blow on me." Naruto looks at the older boy and says "yeah well neither have you…I heard the Byakugan was All seeing, however you're having a hard time deciphering where my next strike is going to come from aren't you?" Neji looks at him and says "What do you have up your sleeve Deadlast?" Naruto smirks and says "Oh Nothing…as a matter of fact I'll make you an offer, one time only. I'll let you strike me right now, one free shot, if you succeed in taking me down with that one shot then you win, if not then I break your wrist and start beating your but all around the Arena."

* * *

He gets out of his Stance and stands straight up with his Arms to either side of him, Neji eyes the blonde Warily trying to figure out what his game plan is, but with his Byakugan he can see that its not a trick as the boy has a Chakra Circulatory system and he hasn't used any jutsu. As he thinks it over Naruto tries goading him "Come on Girlie boy…what's the problem? I'm giving you a free shot to try to do to me what you did to my teammate Hinata….are you just going to stand there like a moron and over think it or are you going to grow a set of balls and attack?" up in the competitors booth no one can believe what they're hearing Especially not Ino. "Is he Insane? Neji will kill him with one strike if given the chance! What the heck is his deal?" Shikamaru looks on and says "Troublesome….but Naruto prolly already has a plan, so lets just sit and watch what happens."

* * *

Neji after hearing Naruto's Taunt lets his anger get the best of him and rushes forward ready to strike, as he gets with in range he says "You Have no one to blame for this but yourself Uzumaki!" he thrusts his palm forward as hard as he can and hits Naruto in the heart, he smiles about this but when he looks up to Naruto's face he sees a smirk and the next words he hears shock him. Naruto looks down at him and says "Boom" and then Naruto and Neji are engulfed in light and a Huge explosion rocks the arena and sends Neji flying back 200 feet into the Arena wall cracking it. All the Ninja Chunin and Up present are Shocked by this as Asuma says "That Was great Clone Explosion! Where did the kid learn that Technique? And When did he learn it? What's more when did he replace himself with an Exploding clone?" All the other Jonin around him shake their heads not knowing.

* * *

As down in the arena a Slightly Burnt and Singed Neji stands up on Shaky legs and Glares at the spot where "Naruto" had been and thinks to himself. _"What the Hell was that? I've never seen a Technique like that! Obviously that was a Clone, but when did he replace himself with it and how did he make it explode? It doesn't make Sense!" _Suddenly the real Naruto appears in the competitors box and yawns catching everyone by surprise. "Man did that clone Finally Explode? I was wondering how long it would take it." His fellow competitors look at him in shock and slight confusion as he says "What? Never seen a guy wake up from a nap before? Jeez" Shino says "Naruto-San how did you get up here and replace yourself with a clone without anyone noticing?" Naruto looks at his teammate and says "What you talking about Shino, I been in the back rooms Napping since 8am, I made that clone around that time and told it to come in my place while I got some Shut eye." Everyone balks at this as he looks down into the arena to see a Pissed off Neji and says "Oh well suppose I should get down there and start fighting myself."

* * *

And he body flickers into the arena across from an angry Neji who glares at him and says "Since When…." Naruto scratches his head a moment confused but then realizes what he means and says "Since the start you moron. Did you really think I would just stand still and let you try to kill me like you tried to kill Hinata-Chan? If so then your not as much of a Genius as you claim to be. In the world of Ninja Deception, Trickery, Lies these are the corner stones of our jobs, we use whatever means necessary to get the job done, I played you like a fiddle and you fell right into my trap. All seeing eyes My Ass…My Brother is a Master of the Sharingan, and he taught me how to counter not just it, but the Byakugan as well…from the very start I had it all planned out."

* * *

Neji seethes in rage at this and says "You Shall Pay for your Insults Uzumaki! I will close off everyone of your Tenketsu and make you unable to be a ninja ever again!" Naruto Scoffs at this and says "and how you gonna do that? Use your Eight Trigrams 32, 64, or 128 Palms Techniques? I'll tell you right now those wont work, you have no way of knowing rather or not I'm the real deal, or another clone, plus your left arm and leg are burnt pretty good meaning you'll be slower so if I Am the real deal it'll give me a fraction of time to escape your techniques which is all I need. Face it Neji I know more about you and what you can do then you know about me and what I can do, see I scouted you the last month, sent clones transformed as things like Flies and animals to watch you. While you didn't even care to try and scout me and find out what could do."

* * *

Neji Growls at this and says "Your nothing but talk, you are a deadlast, a loser, I am a Genius, a Prodigy in my clan's techniques, It is your fate to Lose this Match and mine to win and go on to become a Chunin" Naruto shakes his head and says "Fine then lets test that theory…come at me with all you got Neji and lets see how you fare." After saying this Naruto Unsheathes his Sword and holds it with the tip pointing towards the ground. Neji steps forward towards Naruto until he's within range and says "Your within the range of my Divination! Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!" He rushes Naruto and begins to unleash the 64 palms technique however he and everyone else is stunned as Naruto blocks every single strike with the flat of his Sword, on the final strike Neji hit's the sword and sends Naruto sliding back.

* * *

Up in the Kage Booth Sarutobi is smiling because of how well his surrogate grandson is doing, while the Raikage says "That kid's pretty good, to block a Hyuga's strikes with the flat of a sword, got good reflexes." The Kazekage nods his agreement while Mei says "Is he A True Uzumaki Hokage-Dono? Or is it just a name that was given to him? As I recall True Uzumaki's Had Red hair." Sarutobi sighs and says "Yes he is a True Uzumaki, infact he is the Last of the Clan. From what I've heard he has inherited the Uzumaki flare for Seals, and is a Proficient swordsman." the others nod at this as they see Neji preparing for another technique.

* * *

Down in the Stadium Neji is angry, staring at the blonde who just effortlessly blocked his 64 palms with his sword, he gets back in his stance and says "Eight Trigrams 128 Palms!" Again he rushes Naruto, who again begins to block each strike with the flat of his Sword however he's not fast enough to block ALL of them and Neji ends up closing up 4 of his Tenketsu before he ends the attack, sending Naruto sliding back even further. Neji looks at him with a Smug expression and says "now what was that about none of my Techniques working on you?" Naruto stares at him and says "don't get Cocky just because you managed to close 4 of my Tenketsu at the end Neji." As he says this he puts his hands in the ram sign and Floods his Tenketsu with Chakra re opening them. Naruto looks at him and says "So you got any others you want to try? Like that Rotation? Cus if not then I'm going to go on the offensive now."

* * *

The blonde re-Sheaths his Blade and goes through Hand seals as he says "Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!" He Releases a Huge volume of Water from his mouth that becomes a giant wave that heads straight for Neji, as it reaches the boy he begins to spin and says "Rotation!" He's Covered in a Dome of Chakra as the water hits and goes right around the dome, when he stops spinning he hops up as the water rushes to fill where he was just at. He lands on the water and smirks at Naruto who says "Smirking again? You realize I've just changed the battle field to my advantage right?" Neji looks at him and says "It doesn't matter what the battle field is or what type of Jutsu you use, you will never defeat me as long as I have the Rotation." All the Hyuga in the Stands tend to agree with Neji as no known jutsu has been able to penetrate the Rotation, they are all shocked Ofcourse that Neji can use their most advanced techniques but chalk it up to him being a true prodigy.

* * *

Naruto looks at him and says "What is it with you and Fate anyway Neji? What happened to you to make you think everyone has a Set fate they cant escape from?" Neji looks at him and says "You're going to lose soon anyway so I'll tell you the story. It happened about 10 years ago, back then the leaf and the Cloud had just gotten through with a bloody conflict and the cloud sent an Envoy to sign a peace treaty, there was a parade to celebrate it, however the Hyuga clan did not attend as that day was also the Birthday of the Heiress to the Clan Hinata-Sama. It was the Same day I was Branded with they Clan's Curse seal, the seal represents a Caged bird." He undoes his head band and shows Naruto the Seal on his forehead real quick then puts his headband back on and says "this seal represents the division of the clan into the main and branch houses, and makes the branch house the slaves of the main house, I used to accept this, and promised to give my life to protect Hinata-Sama. However things changed on her 3rd Birthday, that night someone attempted to Kidnap the Heiress, however he didn't get far and Lord Hiashi, the head of the clan killed the man and saved Hinata-Sama, however the kidnapper turned out to be the Head Cloud Ninja. And so The Cloud village demanded the Corpse of the one who killed their ninja and denied any knowledge of the kidnapping attempt, and so it was decided that My father would be given in Lord Hiashi's Place."

* * *

the entire arena listens to the story, many remembering the incident, with A looking down with regret at his foolishness. Naruto listens as Neji Continues "My father and Lord Hiashi were Identical Twins, but because my father was born second he was put into the branch house, and so the elders not wanting to give up the head of the clan Murdered my Father to save him. And to Save the secrets of the Byakugan as when someone with the seal dies it destroys the Byakugan. It was after this that I realized that no one can escape their fates." Naruto stares at him and says "what a load of Bullshit." Everyone sweat drops at this and Neji gets angry and says "What do you know? You have no idea what its like to have to live your entire life with a seal that you didn't ask for! Your nothing but a Clanless loser who was lucky enough to be adopted by a strong man." Naruto chuckles at this and says "Oh I know what its like to live with a seal more then you know Neji…but I don't let it dictate my life, I don't let it fill me with hatred and stupid ideas about fate. I make my own Destiny, No one else, if you're a cased bird then never stop, keep pecking at your cage until you can finally escape it!"

* * *

Neji scowls at this and says "you're a fool Uzumaki." Naruto says. "Maybe but who's the bigger fool? The fool or the fool who loses to him?" Neji looks at him and says "What?" Naruto replies "You'll get it later for now." He goes through hand seals and says "Ice Style: Ice Tiger Jutsu!" The water around him rises up into the shape of an enormous Tiger that freezes over and then Roars, Naruto sends it at the Hyuga Prodigy, Neji spins again and uses rotation on the water, the tiger hit's the dome and disperses however what no one expects to see is Naruto come up right behind the tiger, with a Spinning ball of Chakra in his hand as he throws his right hand forwards and yells out "RASENGAN!" the spiraling orb of Pure chakra hit's the Dome of Chakra head on, the two battle it out and eventually theres a Huge explosion as both boys go flying back. Naruto flips mid air and lands on the Wall under the competitors box, as Neji flies back into the opposite wall and hits it hard creating an Imprint of his body in it, and then falls to the ground face first.

* * *

The arena waits with baited breath, as Neji stands slowly, but tiredly and says "my rotation…How?…" Naruto smiles and says "A little move Invented by the 4th Hokage and taught to me By Jiraiya Of the Sannin, its called Rasengan, and it's the pinnacle of Chakra manipulation. By grinding it into your Chakra dome it caused a Spinning tops like effect, the tricky part was getting the Rasengan to spin the opposite direction of your rotation. By doing that I made the two attacks cancel each other out." Neji looks at him in shock and says "this isn't over yet, I can still fight." Naruto looks serious and says "ah I know, which is why I'm ending it now." He takes his sword back out, and his body and sword Erupts in wind chakra as he vanishes before Neji's eyes, he appears behind the boy sword dripping blood and says "Elemental Sword Style: Dance Of the Mountain Wind."

* * *

upon saying this Neji's body bursts with blood as multiple slashes and cuts appear on him, he falls down on the ground un conscious. Naruto sheaths his sword again and Genma appears, checks to see that Neji is still alive and says "The winner of the First Match By KO! Naruto Uzumaki!" The arena Erupts into cheers and clapping as Naruto heads up into the Competitors box and the medics come out to take Neji away to be treated. As he watches his surrogate grandson walk towards the box, Sarutobi cant help but to think. _"You've grown truly strong Naruto, to think You learned the Rasengan from Jiraiya. I think if I die today that I can be happy knowing that the next generation has grown strong. I cant wait to see the next matches."_ He comes back to reality as Genma announces the Next match.

* * *

Annn Cut. well theres chapter 25. Showed Adam greeting mei and A both in different ways, Naruto telling Haku his Biggest Secrets and Fyi for later information He's given haku one of his Flying Thunder God Kunai incase she ever gets in trouble. Now i know alot of you prolly are thinkin "Why would you give adam the formulas for Flying thunder god?" my response is because adam isnt going to use the flying thunder god, he's going to create his own version of the technique using elemental chakra, most likely either Lightning or Wind and call it the Wind God or the Lightning God Technique, and it'll end up being slightly less fast as the Flying thunder god plus adam's little flash rather its wind or Lightning will be red, to go with his Crimson dragon thing. I did Sarutobi greeting the Kage's and as per usual The Kazekage is actually Orochimaru in disguise, which one one knows cept maybe Sarutobi himself and Adam. and Did the Naruto/Neji Fight, which i think turned out pretty good. Next chapter is Shikamaru Vs Temari, and prolly a few others, just to get them in before sasuke and gaara's Fight and the sand/sound invasion. Anyway as alway read and review. Untill next time


	26. Chapter 26:Finals Part 2

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Dumb"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku and OcXAnko Story

* * *

**Chapter 26: Finals Part 2**

Genma stands in the center of the Arena and clears his throat as he calls for the next match. "Will Gaara Of the Desert And Sasuke Uchiha Please make their way down to the arena!" after he says this an ANBU appears near Sarutobi and says "Lord Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha has not arrived yet." the old man frowns at this and says "Hmm well if the boy does not show up in 5 minuets then he's disqualified." as the ANBU is about to nod the Kazekage speaks up "Its not a problem Hokage-Dono, we can postpone my son and the uchiha boys fight until he arrives, I must admit that part of the reason I looked forward to the finals was to see my son fight the scion of the Uchiha." Sarutobi eyes him warily and says "If I allow the fight to be postponed that would show favoritism to the Uchiha Clan as a Whole…I cannot be seen as playing favorites with my Shinobi." A speaks up and says "I agree with the Kazekage…postpone the match, I'd like to see what the Uchiha brat is capable of, the last Uchiha I ever saw was the Red Wolf and he was strong." Mei then speaks up "Much as it pains me to say so I agree with Kazekage-Dono and Raikage-Dono, I wish to see the strength of a member of the famed Uchiha Clan." Sarutobi out numbered sighs and says "very well…Bear inform Genma that Sasuke Uchiha's Match will postponed till later and to move on to the next match." The bear masked man Nods and vanishes.

* * *

Genma gets the message and says "The Match between Gaara of the Sand and Sasuke Uchiha will be postponed till further notice! Therefore Kankuro of the Desert and Shino Aburame please Come down to the arena!" Kankuro hearing this begins to get nervous and thinks _"Shit, why couldn't Uchiha be here Now, I cant fight I need my strength for the Invasion…I'll just forfeit…yeah that way I'll have the energy later to take out more people."_ he leans over the side and says "Um Proctor-San I Forfeit my match, I don't really feel all that well." to emphasize his point he holds his stomach. Genma Sighs at this and says "As Kankuro of the Desert has decided to Forfeit the winner is Shino Aburame!" The crowd boos at this as Shino looks on Suspiciously.

* * *

Genma then coughs and says "We'll Move on to the Next match then, Can Temari of the Desert and Shikamaru Nara please come down to the Arena" Temari flies down on her Fan while Shikamaru just stays standing where he is, "Man this is troublesome, I think I'll forfeit to." Hearing this Ino's eye twitches as she says "Get your Lazy Behind down there and Beat that Sand Witch!" She then punches him in the face sending him tumbling over the railing and landing in the arena. The entire crowd Laughs at this as Shikamaru Rubs his face and says "man why are all blondes so troublesome?" He stands up and walks over to the center across from Temari. Genma looks at the two of them and says "Alright are the two of you ready?" Temari says yes while Shikamaru says Troublesome and nods his head causing Genma to sweat drop and says "Alright then…Since both competitors are ready let the 4th match of the Chunin Exam Finals BEGIN!" he hops away.

* * *

As soon as he does Temari smirks and says "this fight will be quick, I'll end it in one move!" She opens her fan and as she does Shikamaru goes through hand seals, Temari Unleashes a Torrent of wind at him and he says "Earth Style: Earth Style Wall!" and slams his hand on the ground, the wind hit's the wall and dissipates, She frowns at this and opens her Fan even more and says "That Rock wall wont protect you Forever!" she launches and even stronger Wind at the wall. Meanwhile behind the wall Shikamaru is crouched down, with his hands together in a circle and his eyes closed, to many he looks asleep, but to those who know him, they know this is his Thinking pose. In the stands Kurenai Yuhi decides to question Asuma about this "What is he doing Sarutobi? Did he fall asleep?" Asuma laughs and says "No, that's his thinking pose. You see Shikamaru is a Genius with an I.Q. over 200, he's able to come up with multiple scenarios in his head in a matter of Seconds." the others all have their eyes slightly widen at this.

* * *

Back with Shikamaru and Temari the rock wall finally collapses just as Shikamaru snaps his eyes open and rubs his head at the smirk Temari has on her face and says "Troublesome…" upon saying this he makes a familiar hand seal and his shadow begins to extend out towards Temari's, Said girl realizing this Begins to hop back away from the shadow, eventually she reaches a point where the shadow stops and she's safe and says "I see, you can only extend your shadow so far. As long as I stay out of range of it this match is mine!" Shikamaru looks at her and says "So what? If my shadow wont work then I guess I'll have to rely on my Elemental Jutsu…" after saying this he goes through hand seals and calls out "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" A huge dragon springs up from the ground, roaring as it goes flying towards Temari. Said girl smirks and says "Try this on for Size Bastard! Wind Style: Cast Net!" Using her Giant Battle Fan, Temari creates multiple narrow currents of wind that form a large net of sorts. The winds generated from this technique, are sharp enough to slice deeply into The Earth Dragon destroying it and showering the arena in clumps of Dirt.

* * *

However Shikamaru expected this and had taken off his jacket, tied it to a Kunai and threw it In the air, letting the wind kicked up by Temari's Jutsu carry it over head, he then makes the rat sign and extends his shadow out again. Temari readies her fan for another attack and suddenly freezes, when she looks over at Shikamaru she sees him smirking as he says "Shadow Possession Jutsu Success." as he begins to walk towards her and she to him, they meet in the center of the Arena and Temari is furious. "How did you do it? I was out of your range! So how?" Shikamaru smirks at this and makes her head point upwards and says "See that parachute with the kunai up there? Its my jacket, I used the wind from your jutsu to carry it up undetected and thus extended my reach without your notice since your eyes were closed to keep dirt out of them." Temari scowls at this and says "Ok so you got me in your stupid jutsu…now what are you going to do?" Shikamaru sighs and says "This." he raises his hand which causes her to raise hers as well, she panics thinking he's going to make her forfeit but then is shocked when he says "Proctor-San I Forfeit, as it is I don't have enough chakra left to fight after using two high level earth Jutsu and my Shadow Possession jutsu twice." Genma who appeared when they raised their hands Nods at this and says "very well…Since Shikamaru Nara Forfeit's the Winner of this Match is Temari of the Desert!" The crowd Claps loudly for the good display, and some cheer for Temari's win.

* * *

Shikamaru releases the jutsu and Temari looks at him oddly and says "What the hell are you plying at? You had the match won." Shikamaru just rubs his head and says "Troublesome, but like I said I didn't have the energy to keep going, in a few minuets you would have broken my jutsu, so Forfeiting was the most logical choice, and the only one that didn't result in one or both of us dieing." after that he turns and walks back to the stands, while Temari Huffs and flies back to the Competitors box.

* * *

Genma steps forward and says "Alright Yugito Nii and Kyoko of Mist please make your ways down to the Arena for the next match!" Yugito Arrives in a Flash of Blue Fire while Kyoko calmly walks down with an Air of Superiority about her. When both are standing across from each other Genma asks if they're ready, both nod and he says "Alright then Let the 5th Match of the Chunin Exam Finals BEGIN!" and he Vanishes. The two girls stare across from each other sizing each other up, Kyoko notices that the cloud Kunoichi hasn't changed her attire in the last month. While Yugito notices that the Mist Kunoichi wears a Battle Kimono with mesh armor underneath it, and her Long Black hair is tied back in a Single braid down her Back, she also seems to carry a Tanto now.

* * *

Yugito decides to speak first "You wont have as easy a time with me as you did with my teammate Omoi. Truth be told he's a Lazy idiot who never takes anything seriously. I however Am a Serious Kunoichi who wont allow herself to be beaten by the likes of you." Kyoko smiles at this and says "Oh I'm counting on this not being an Easy fight Miss Nii….This is why I entered the Chunin exams, to fight Serious Kunoichi from other nations and prove that the Mist produces a Much better class of Kunoichi then all the others. Please make it as hard as possible. Now enough talk." She goes through hand seals and says "Water Style: Raging Waves!" Water gushes out from her mouth like a waterfall and heads towards Yugito who Body flickers away and Behind Kyoko finishing her own Hand seals as she says "Fire Style: Fire Cat Blaze!" She spews out a Stream of Blue fire that takes the form of a Cat and rushes the Mist girl from behind. Kyoko sensing the danger Body flickers over on top of the water she just created and goes through more Hand seals "Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!" the water around her forms a Barrier that the Cat hits, which causes an ton of Steam to form from the two Jutsu colliding blocking everyone in the stands view of the action.

* * *

In the Kage Box Sarutobi is speaking to Mei, "That girl seems to have a great Affinity to Water Jutsu Mei-Dono…tell me does she belong to any Clan?" Mei smiles at this but shakes her head and says "Sadly No, that Girl is An Orphan, her parents were non bloodline holders who were killed during the war by members of the Durphey Clan, and so she has no one, and detests most of the Durphey Clan including her teammate from what I hear. But your right she has a Great Affinity to Water element, almost as great as your Second Hokage." Sarutobi's Eyes widen at this but he nods none the less.

* * *

Soon everyone hears a Roar of a Dragon but cant see anything and so Naruto in the competitors box steps forward after making hand seals and says "Wind Style: Gale Palm!" and thrusts his hand outwards causing a gust of wind to go over the arena and clear away the Steam. When its cleared Everyone Sees An enormous Dragon made of water hovering in front of Kyoko. Yugito seeing this Makes hand seals Quickly and says "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" She spits out a Dragon made of Blue Flames, Both Dragons Lurch forward heading for their intended Targets and meet in the center of the Arena, battling for Dominance, Eventually the two dragons Explode once again into steam, however another Gale Palm from Naruto clears the field. The two Kunoichi stand across from each other, Kyoko is stunned that none of her Water attacks have put out Yugito's fire attacks and gone straight for the girl herself, but thinking about it she notices that all the fire attacks have been Blue so she decides to speak on it.

* * *

"Your Blue Flames…they're Hotter then normal Flames Aren't they?" Yugito Nods and says "Yes they are…Blue flames are hotter then Regular Orange flames, and Red Flames are hotter then blue flames….and I've heard legend that theres even a Black flame hotter then even the Sun…you may be an expert with water style but with how hot my flames burn the result will always be the same, our attacks will cancel each other out and create steam." Kyoko Nods at this and says "well then I suppose we'll just have to decide this with Weapons and Taijutsu." After saying this she Unsheathes her Tanto and holds it in front of her in a reverse bladed Grip. Yugito Smiles at this and says "I guess we will." as chakra begins to swirls around her body, her nails on both her fingers and toes begin to lengthen and sharpen, and she crouches low, looking like a Cat ready to Pounce.

* * *

Kyoko gets into her own stance, and the two girls Rush each other, clashing in the center of the field, Tanto to Claws. They separate and go at it over and over again, each time landing small cuts and nicks on one another. Those watching are in Awe of how strong these two Rookie Kunoichi are, and their determination to not lose to each other. After about 10 minuets of Back and forth clashing they hop back from each other breathing heavy but smiling, Kyoko smirks and says "You are truly Strong Yugito-San…I have enjoyed this Fight." Yugito smiles back and says "Yeah your strong to Kyoko-San and I'm really enjoying it myself…however its time for me to end it." Kyoko scowls at this and says "I was about to say the same…the next clash shall determine the strongest Kunoichi!" Her Tanto becomes Engulfed in Chakra while Yugito falls to all fours as a Dark blue chakra starts to swirl around and cover her body, eventually the chakra forms a sort of cloak with cat ears on her head and a tail near her butt, her eyes become Slit and golden like a cats and her teeth are elongated.

* * *

All those seasoned enough to know the feeling Yugito Nii is giving off know that she's using a Tailed Beast Cloak, denoting her as a Jinchuriki, the Civilians become slightly frightened. Naruto and Gaara feel a kinship rise up within them for the girl knowing full well she is exactly like them. Kyoko looks on in slight Awe and fear and says "Y…you…you're a…J…Jinchuriki?" Yugito Eyes her slightly and says "Yeah…my Name is Yugito Nii Jinchuriki for the 2 Tailed Demon Cat, Student of Killer Bee and Strongest Kunoichi in all the Cloud. So lets finish this." Kyoko gulps and stops channeling Chakra into her Tanto and sheaths it, she raises her hand and says "Proctor-San, I forfeit this Match on the grounds that I am not Strong enough to Defeat a Jinchuriki." Genma Appears and Nods while Yugito growls at this as her Jinchuriki cloak fades away, and her appearance turns back to normal.

* * *

"Very Well then, Since Kyoko of Mist has Forfeited the winner of the 5th Match is Yugito Nii!" Yugito angry about this says "Why did you Quit? Did the fact I'm a Jinchuriki Frighten you that much?" Kyoko scowls at this and says "No…your status as a Host did not scare me…it merely let me know that I was out of my league, As strong as I am I know that fighting with a Jinchuriki, especially one with the kind of Control you seem to have is just not within the realm of possibilities for me at this moment. So I did the only logical thing I could…I forfeited so as not to retain great harm." Yugito even tho not liking this explanation cant fault her for it, as she nods and then Body flickers back to the Competitors Box which Kyoko heads up to the Crowd section to Join her Durphey teammate and their Sensei.

* * *

Sarutobi looks to Mei and says "I believe that your Kunoichi did the right thing, as fighting a Jinchuriki is never easy and always comes with Risks." Mei nods at this and says "Yes I agree fully Sarutobi-Dono…I believe that Kyoko showed the intelligence and skill necessary for Promotion in my opinion." the Raikage laughs and says "Its to bad the mist girl quit just after seeing the Tailed Beast Cloak…I was looking forward to seeing Just how well Yugito could control it…oh well I suppose we'll have to find out at a later date, perhaps against Your son eh Kazekage?" The Kazekage looks at the hulking man and says "Yes…perhaps Raikage-Dono…perhaps." back down in the Arena Genma Announces the next Match.

* * *

"Will Ichinose Terumi and Samui of Cloud Please come down to the Arena for the next Match" Ichinose walks down calmly while Samui Body flickers down in Lightning. When the two are across from each other Genma says "Are the two Competitors Ready?" with two nods he announces "Alright then Let the 6th Match of the Chunin Exam Finals, Ichinose Terumi Vs Samui of Cloud….BEGIN!" And vanishes. Samui starts things off right away tossing Many Shuriken at the Terumi boy, who either evades them or deflects them with his Sword, but Samui isn't done she then throws a bunch of Electrified Kunai at the boy, he coats his Sword in chakra and deflects all the Kunai, but is slightly caught off guard as Samui comes in with a slash from her Sword, knowing he doesn't have enough time to block or parry the blow, he instead chooses to hop back away from it, but in doing so Samui manages to cut off some of his hair.

* * *

Samui's face does not change at all from the same look of cold indifference that's she's sported since the start, while Ichinose is Slightly ticked that she managed to cut his hair if even just a little. Up in the stands Sarutobi comments "That boy is of your Clan Is he Not Mei-Dono?" Mei nods and says "Yes, Ichinose is a Cousin of mine." the old man nods at this and says "I saw him fight in the prelims, he is strong, there he fought another Cloud Kunoichi, and he almost Dominated her. He showed his skill in your Clan's Lava Style Bloodline." Mei smiles at this and says "yes he is Quite skilled in it…tho that is of his own doing seeing as he only inherited the clans Lava Style and not the Boil Style as well." Sarutobi balks at this and says "Really? He seemed to have an affinity to all three elements your clan is famous for combining…I myself saw him use a high level Water Jutsu." Mei looks sadly at this and says "While he does have the affinity to Fire, earth, and Water, it has always been impossible for him to combine water and fire…no one knows quite why….but because of it he's made him self as efficient in Lava style as he can." the old man nods and turns to continue watching.

* * *

Ichinose looks at Samui and says "I'll give you some Credit Samui-San…your not like your Flat Chested Teammate….your much stronger…to manage to cut off hairs from my head is no easy feat and the last to do it was my teammate Shiki, so pat yourself on the back, your as good as Shiki." Up in the stands Shiki bristles at this and says "That son of a….Oooh I swear next time we spar I'll shave his head BALD and see how he likes it!" Kyoko looks at him and says "Shut up Durphey…your voice is giving me a Headache." back down in the arena Samui says nothing, instead going through hand seals and saying "Lighting Style: Four Pillars Bind!" as four Pillars of Rock form around Ichinose, Said boy sensing the danger Body flickers away just as electricity sparks from the pillars into a sort of cage. "Nice try Samui-San…however not good enough." He goes through hand seals of his own and says "Lava Style: Lava Bullet!" He spits out a Glob of Molten rock at her, she rolls to the side dodging it, however he continues to spit Lava Bullets at her causing her to continue to dodge them, as the last comes at her she decides to retreat far away for now and Body flickers to the top of the Arena Wall.

* * *

She beings the Assess the situation, while Ichinose becomes slightly angry with her Running away. He performs More hand seals and says "Fire Style: Fire Tiger Explosion!" He spits out a Stream of Flame that forms a Tiger that rushes the wall Samui is on and up it towards the Young Woman, it reaches her in moments and then Explodes. Everyone is shocked by this and believe that the Cloud Kunoichi is dead, however a moment later she appears from the tree line in the field, unharmed but Scowling. Samui thinks to her self _"That Bastard, he tried to kill me just now…if I wasn't as fast as I am then I'd be dead right now. I am so going to Make him Suffer."_ Ichinose smiles and says "Ah Samui-San, are you Finished playing the run away Damsel? Or do I have to give chase once more?" Samui glares at the arrogant boy and says "there will be no more Running….let us see what your bloodline can do against the Lightning Style of Cloud."

* * *

She goes through a bunch of Hand seals and Calls out "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!" As her body sparks with electricity and a huge dragon of Pure lightning chakra takes form around her. Ichinose smirks at this and makes hand seals of his own saying "Lava Style: Lava Dragon Jutsu!" A Dragon of Molten earth forms around him and roars. The two send their dragons towards each other, with Ichinose Smirking thinking his dragon will rip through Hers since it's a Dual element dragon of Fire and earth, however he doesn't take into account Earth's Weakness to Lightning and so when the two Dragons meet in a Stalemate his smile drops and his anger rises. The two dragons explode sending sparks and melted rock everywhere.

* * *

Ichinose pulls his sword back out and rushes Samui with it, Samui takes hers out as well and meets him head on, as they begin to Clash swords over and over, neither one giving an inch, however Samui quickly finds the Terumi boy has greater physical strength then she and starts to feel her arms getting heavy from every blocked or parried blow. As they clash for prolly the 20th time Ichinose suddenly strikes out with a Kick, landing it to Samui's Right Ribs and sending her flying back into the wall hard, causing her to drop her Sword as Ichinose begins to walk towards her "I'm afraid I've grown tired of this Fight…I do not wish to reveal ALL my strengths just yet so I'm afraid I have to finish you now Samui-San…but I will commend you on giving me a great fight, I'd say your as strong as my teammate Kyoko and for that you have my respect."

* * *

Samui grabs her sword just as his Sword erupts in chakra and he says "Mist Style Swordsmanship: Dance of the Morning Waves!" he surges forward and tho she puts her sword up to block its no use, as he appears behind her and her body is covered in cuts and slashes, she falls to her Knees unable to stay standing and finds his blade to her throat. "Forfeit now and you will retain your life." Knowing she is beaten, she nods her head and says "I give Up." Genma appears then and says "The Winner of this Match By Forfeit is Ichinose Terumi!" The crowd erupts into Applause and cheers as medics come out to take Samui and Ichinose merely sheaths his sword, gives her a tiny smile and vanishes in a body flicker back to the competitors box.

* * *

Just then as Genma is about to Announce the next match Kakashi and Sasuke Appear on the Field and Kakashi says "Sorry we're Late…we didn't miss anything did we?" Genma gains a tick mark and says "Dammit Kakashi your late as hell…but lucky for your Student, Lord hokage decided to Postpone his Match till later. since then we've done all the others, and I was about to announce the Final match before Sasuke vs. Gaara." Sasuke looks sort of relieved at this and says "Say Did Naruto win his match?" Genma nods and says "yes…he got the Hyuga Kid pretty good." Sasuke Smirks at this, happy to know his best friend won and that all he has to do to face him is Beat Gaara. Kakashi looks and says "well since we're here now no need to Postpone Sasuke's fight any longer eh?" Genma scowls and says "that's up To Lord hokage."

* * *

Up in the Kage's box an ANBU is speaking to the Aged Kage, "What shall we do Hokage-Sama? Should we continue to wait until after the Yamanaka and Akimichi match or should we proceed with the match that just about everyone has been waiting for?" Sarutobi contemplates this for a few moments and says "I have decided, tell Genma that we shall Have Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Desert's Match now, and have Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi's Match after that." The Lion masked ANBU nods his head and says "Hai Hokage-Sama" And Vanishes. He appears near Genma and whispers to him "Lord Hokage says to Have the Gaara and Sasuke Fight Now as every has been waiting for it."

* * *

Genma nods at this and as the ANBU Vanishes he looks to Kakashi and says "Well its your boy's lucky day, Get out of the Arena Kakashi, Sasuke stay here cus your Match is Next." Kakashi nods, Pats his student on the shoulder and Disappears, while Sasuke Smirks at this and waits. Genma steps up and says "Will Gaara Of the Desert Please Make his Way to the Arena, Your match is Next!" Said Red head smiles a manacle smile, and starts to head down to the Arena, as he takes one last look at Naruto he sees those same red eyes again and knows not to Kill the Uchiha. Finally Gaara stands across from Sasuke with a Stoic look on his face, while Sasuke is Smiling. Genma Steps forward and says "Are both Competitors ready?" They both nod to him and he says "Alright then. Without Any Further Ado Let the Match Between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Of the Desert officially BEGIN!" And with that he Vanishes and the crowd waits with baited breath for the start of what's sure to be a Grand Battle.

* * *

Annd Cut. well theres Chapter 26. I did most of the other fights...i know alot of you will say its unfair that Ino and Choji dont get to fight eachother, but really does it matter? i've been in the chunin exams for like 8 or 9 chapters now and frankly i'm getting tired of them..i want to get to the Invasion already, and then on to the Tsunade Retreival Arc. So next Chapter will be the Gaara and Sasuke Fight, and the Beggining of the i want opinions should i have Sarutboi Die fighting Orochimaru like in Canon or should i let him live and be replaced in the Barrier by Adam while He leads the leaf's forces against the sound and sand? Also when it comes to The Gaara and Naruto fight which boss should i make Naruto Summon when gaara takes Full Shukaku form? remember he has the Toads, Salamanders, and Foxes to choose from. Also Naurto will finally Use WOOD STYLE in his fight against Gaara YAY. one last Note my poll on my profile will be closing tomorrow at 12pm so get your votes in while you can. Anway as always Read and Review. Until Next time.


	27. Chapter 27:Invasion Begins

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human Though/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Idiot" Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku And OcXAnko Story.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Invasion Begins!**

After the Disappearance of Genma, Sasuke and Gaara stare at one another from across the field, Gaara's sand shifts in anticipation of defeating the Uchiha. Sasuke eyes the Sand Ninja critically, formulating a plan in his head, after a few moments he begins the fight by taking out some Shuriken and throwing them at the red head. Gaara's sand rises to block and catch the shuriken then forms into a Sand clone of Gaara himself and tosses the shuriken back at the young Uchiha, who rushes forward and dodges them, Gaara forms more out of sand and tosses them, ending in the same result, Sasuke uses the regular clone jutsu to confuse the sand and sneaks around it as it dispels the two fakes, he reaches Gaara and goes for a punch, however the sand Rises up and blocks it just in time.

* * *

Sasuke Smirks at this as he shifts his feet and Vanishes in a burst of speed causing Gaara's eyes to widen as Sasuke appears behind him, reacting quickly he commands his sand to go behind him after the Black haired boy, as the sand reaches Sasuke he vanishes again, reappearing out of the sands range, as he begins to start running around Gaara in a circle, getting faster and faster as he goes making it almost impossible for the sand to keep up, eventually Sasuke breaks through the sand and rushes right up to Gaara. He grabs the red head by the shirt, Knees him in the stomach a few times and then extends his Knee up to Gaara's jaw, following that with a Kick to the stomach sending the Sand Genin flying back and causing his landing to be softened by his sand, while Sasuke puts his Leg down and takes a familiar stance…that of the Strong fist, the same as Lee.

* * *

Up in the stands the Jonin are in slight shock and Awe at this as Asuma berates Kakashi, "You idiot what the hell were you thinking teaching the Kid the Goken? don't you know that you need the permission of a styles master to teach that style? Are you really that dumb?" Kakashi waves his old friend off and says "Sasuke Copied it from Lee before the first round of the Exams…I just helped him to get used to it, and helped to increase his speed to use it…its not like I taught him the Style myself, and besides Guy already knew as he was the one who stopped Lee and Sasuke's fight, and I Asked his permission to allow Sasuke to use it against Gaara." Asuma turns to Guy who nods and says "It is true what my rival says…I gave him permission as a small part of me wanted to see the Sand boy be defeated by my Taijutsu style." The other Jonin nod their heads in understanding.

* * *

Back down in the arena, Sasuke is beating the crap out of Gaara with the Goken, after getting a strong right hook to the jaw, Gaara decides to control his sand with his hands making it faster and causing Sasuke to have to retreat. Gaara then begins to form a Ball around himself, Sasuke attempting to stop him rushes forward but is to late as the ball is formed and he's forced to contort his body to avoid spikes of sand that erupt from the ball. And so Sasuke decides he needs to Unleash his trump card as he back flips away and up one of the arena walls, once up half way he does a number of hand seals and holds his right wrist with his left as his right hand begins to spark with electricity and chakra swirls around him.

* * *

Back with the Jonin Guy is stunned at this as he says "Kakashi you taught him the Chidori?" Kurenai looks at this and says "Chidori? What's that?" Asuma takes a drag of his Cigarette and says "the Chidori is an A-Rank Assassination technique and the First Original Technique that Kakashi ever developed, it's a Lightning Jutsu that takes Shape and Nature manipulation to it's a new level…it channels a large amount of Lightning Chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name." Kakashi looks on and says "He needed an Ace in the hole if he was going to beat Gaara…so I gave him that Ace." The others look on in slight disappointment that he would teach a Genin an A-Rank technique but then remember how Naruto used the Rasengan and was taught it by Jiraiya and Quickly forget about it.

* * *

In the Kage box, all of them are looking on in slight wonder especially the Raikage, "Hmm so it seems the Kid is a Lightning element…and Hatake taught him his Chidori…this should be very interesting." Sarutobi nods at this as Mei speaks up "If I may Hokage-Dono, what is with your Shinobi teaching Genin A-Rank Techniques that are highly Dangerous?" the old man sighs and says "I'm Afraid its Mostly My old Student Jiraiya and My Successor and predecessor's student Kakashi Hatake that are to blame…those two do not know the meaning of the word limitations." the other Kage nod at this knowing of Jiraiya's reputation for being a bit overly ferocious in battle.

* * *

Back in the arena Sasuke looks down on the ball of sand with his Now activated Sharingan eyes, moves the Chidori to the side and begins to run down the wall full speed, as he goes the lightning charka rips up the wall underneath it, as he reaches the ground and continues onward it does the same to the arena itself. Eventually he reaches the sand ball and dodging the spikes thrusts his hand forward and screams out "CHIDORI!" the lightning covered appendage cuts through the sand like a knife through butter as Sasuke feels his hand hit something, and feels the warm liquid of Blood on his fingers. Suddenly the sand begins to squeeze his hand, panicking slightly Sasuke activates the technique again and again until he eventually pulls his hand out and hops away breathing heavy as he sees a Giant gold and black eye in the hole he opened up and freezes in fear.

* * *

Inside the Sand Ball Gaara is in shock "what is this wetness…this is…blood…MY Blood!…he spilled MY BLOOD! ERAHHHH!" everyone in the arena hears this as a moment later the sand ball begins to fall apart revealing Gaara with his Left shoulder injured and bleeding and a crazed look in his eyes, as his Siblings begin to worry. The Kazekage makes a signal with his hand that no one sees as an Explosion occurs in the village and feathers begin to fall over the crowd in the arena. The ninja all knowing its Genjutsu quickly break it as the arena is suddenly filled with Ninja bearing the symbols for Sound and Sand. Up in the Kage Box the Mei and A are staring as the Kazekage has Sarutobi in a hold with a Kunai to his throat.

* * *

Mei says "Kazekage What is the meaning of this? Is the leaf and Sand not Allies?" The Kazekage chuckles at this and says "You truly are foolish…there are no Allies here…only enemies." the old man being calm says "Raikage-Dono, Mizukage-Dono I would like to ask you and your people to help defend my village…please do not worry about me as I can Handle this…Imposter" the other two Kage are Confused by this as the "Kazekage" begins to laugh and says "Ah so you know? How long?" the old man looks back and says "Since the Beginning, How low you have Fallen…Orochimaru." the now named man laughs as he pulls off the mask and hat to reveal his Pale snake like face, dark brown hair and golden snake like eyes and says "Ah…I'd expect nothing less from my Old Sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, The God of Shinobi."

* * *

the other two Kages while shocked by this growl and prepare for battle however the old man shakes his head and says "Do not concern yourselves with him, please do as I requested and Help protect this village I Love." While weary, both Kages nod and signal their men to spread out and take out anyone without a leaf headband as they themselves vanish. Orochimaru chuckles at this and says "Now was that the Wisest decision Sensei? With their help you MIGHT have had a chance at defeating me." the old man Scoffs and replaces himself with a log instantly, now standing across from the Snake man he says "You vastly over estimate your own skill and definitely underestimate mine Orochimaru. Its obvious you came to kill me so lets dispense with pleasantries, and get down to the heart of the matter." Orochimaru smirks and says "Oh Lets…SOUND FOUR!" as soon as he says this the 2 large body guards split up into 4 separate Boys who take up Positions in 4 corners around the 2 Men as they begins a long chain of hand seals and then clasp their hands together, a Bright Purple Barrier forms around Orochimaru and Sarutobi, telling an Ominous tale to come.

* * *

Back in the arena Temari and Kankuro appear near Gaara and grab him as Temari says "Come on Gaara lets get you out of here, this place is going to be a war zone soon enough." as they get ready to leave Genma appears and says "you 3 aren't going anywhere." Just as he is about to walk forward he has to dodge a blade of wind as the sand sibling's sensei Baki appears and says "Go! Get Gaara out of here! He is our Greatest weapon don't let him be captured!" Not needing to be told twice the two older siblings grab their brother and vanish. Genma tsks and says "Sasuke as of this moment the Chunin Exams Are canceled…your mission is to Chase after the Sand team and stop them no matter what…do you understand?" Sasuke nods but says "I should take back up." Genma nods and says "go ahead and choose whoever you want kid, but make em good." Sasuke nods and body flickers to the competitors box leaving Genma and Baki to fight.

* * *

Sasuke appears in the Competitors booth to find the bodies of many Sound and Sand ninja and all his Fellow Genin covered in blood, but none more so then Naruto, he walks up to them and says "Ok I need 3 volunteers to come with me to go After Gaara and his Siblings." they all look at him funny and Naruto says "I'll come along, but I want Gaara, Sasuke you can handle his sister." Sasuke is about to protest this when Shino speaks up "I will come as well…for I wish to have my battle with the Puppet user." Shikamaru sighs and says "Troublesome…but I'll come along, you'll need a strategist." Sasuke nods at this and says "alright it'll be us 4, but how do we track them?" Naruto smirks and says "Like this!"

* * *

He whistles real loud, at first they hear nothing but then they hear a Large Howl, and see a Large Dog break through a line of Sand and Sound Ninja and run up to Naruto who leans down and pets it saying "Hey Kiro! I knew Yusuke-Tousan wouldn't leave you at home…look I need you to Track the sand Siblings you think you can?" Kiro Cocks his head and for the first time in a deep voice says **"Ofcourse I can Naruto."** All the boys are shocked by this even Naruto who looks at him and says "Kiro since when can you Talk?" his canine companion looks at him and says **"I learned from the Wolves in the last 3 years…I just kept it secret from you…wanted it to be a surprise."** Naruto nods at this and says "well then get to it boy and lead the way!" as he makes a Rasengan and puts a huge whole in the wall next to them. Kiro sniffs around for a moment and then picks up the Scent of the sand siblings and rushes out followed closely by Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke.

* * *

Back with Sarutobi and Orochimaru the snake man has a Smug look on his face as he says "Well Sensei now its just you and me, no one not even my idiot former teammate Jiraiya can get through this barrier to save you. How does it feel to know the village you love so much is going to be Destroyed and you cant do anything to save it? Hahahahaha" Sarutobi Smirks and says "Oh I wouldn't say that Orochimaru….you see as we speak I'm out there right now leading my forces against the sand and sound." the snake man looks at him like he's crazy and says "What are you rambling about you Crazy old man?" said old man Chuckles and says "Oh I'm not crazy…far from it actually…let me show you what I mean You fool." after he says this to Orochimaru's horror and surprise the man in front of him Distorts into a sort of Misty form, and when it clears up again standing in front of him isn't the 3rd Hokage, standing in front of him is The Strongest Shinobi in the World and the man he barely escaped over a month ago…Adam Durphey.

* * *

The Snake man Splutters "H…h…how? Its not possible even with the Sharingan." Adam chuckles at this and says "I've been sitting in the seat next to you since the very beginning you fool…you see I'm able to use an ability called Illusionary Mist…its absolute and needs no hand seals or chakra, I can make any and everyone around me see, smell, hear, taste, even FEEL Whatever I want them to. In this case I made you and everyone else believe I was Sarutobi." The Sannin scowls at this and says "You had this Planned from the start….you knew about my Invasion…" the other younger man laughs at this and says "Oh Jiraiya and I Both knew about it for a few months now and we recently informed the old man…I however knew since last week that the Kazekage was dead….so it wasn't hard to figure out you would impersonate him to get close to your old Sensei so you could try to kill him…from there it was easy to fool your dumb ass."

* * *

Orochimaru Growls at this and says "very well…it matters not…I'll just kill you then I'll kill Sarutobi." Adam takes a thinking pose at this and says "Oh and how do you purpose to do that? I nearly killed you in the forest of death and that was only using 25% of my full strength…what can you do against me when I use 100%?" the snake like man Smirks and says "Oh I'm not going to be the one to kill you…Atleast not Directly…you see I'm going to let 2 of the strongest men to ever walk the elemental nations do it for me!" with that he does some hand seals Adam recognizes instantly and says "Summoning: Impure World Ressurection!" Adam knowing what's coming Gets in his stance ready to battle…as a coffin comes up with the Kanji for 2nd on it, however when a Coffin with the Kanji for 3rd on it comes up Orochimaru scowls at this and says "that's odd…the 1st's coffin should have come up not that one.." as a 3rd coffin begins to rise Adam Clasps his hands together and forces his chakra into the technique stopping the 3rd coffin and making the technique pretty much end.

* * *

A moment later the 2 lids drop, out of the first coffin steps a man with spiky white hair, blue armor, and a face protector with the leaf symbol on it, this man is Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage of the Leaf. The second man is a tall, dark-skinned man with a muscular, body builder-like stature. He has long blond hair and a full beard. His top lip also has a darker pigmentation than the bottom one and he has a mole above his right eyebrow. He has the kanji for "lightning" tattooed on his right shoulder and a lightning bolt shaped scar that runs all the way across the right side of his chest. His canine teeth are also slightly elongated. His attire consists of Clouds distinctive single shoulder-strap Flak Jacket with no other clothing underneath, a Forehead Protector that he wears like a bandanna and a thick rope tied around his waist. This man is the 3rd Raikage, the father of the 4th A.

* * *

Adam looks on and curses his luck slightly as he stares at Orochimaru and says "I take it you weren't trying to Summon the 3rd Raikage?" Orochimaru looks and says "Definitely not…I was saving him for some other time in the future as his Cells were hard to collect…" Adam nods at this and says "I guess you were going For the Senju brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama…should of told you before hand that Summoning the First will be impossible from now on." The snake like man looks at him and says "What do you Mean?" the Blonde chuckles and says "well I summoned the 1st a few times to help in training my Younger brother Naruto…and after his last training sessions with Naruto I placed a seal on his very soul to keep him from being brought back from the pure world by that jutsu ever again so that he could rest." Orochimaru becomes Enraged at this "You Foolish Worm! How dare you do such a thing? When this is over I will take your Eyes and use them to Subjugate Everyone that you Love and care for!"

* * *

Adam just shakes his head at this and says "yeah yeah…why don't you just finish the ritual so I can get to kicking your ass." Orochimaru snarls and says "your overly Arrogant Durphey...you think it will be easy to Defeat 2 of the strongest men Ever to live plus me, by yourself?" Adam smirks and says "Who said I was going to be doing it alone?" as he begins to do a chain of hand seals as his Chakra flares up around him. Orochimaru curious as to what he's doing, stalks towards the two reanimated Kages slowly but freezes cold when he hears the name of Adam's Jutsu "Ninja Art: Summoning: Perfect Rebirth Jutsu!" As the chakra around the man begins to split off and form into a human shape next to him, the human shape begins to grow Bones, Muscle, Veins, ligaments, Chakra pathways, Skin, It grows Golden Blond Locks on its head, and a familiar set of clothes around its newly formed skin. Orochimaru Recognizing the Man being reborn before his eyes quickly places the seal tags into the two Kages, and as they begin to smoke and look alive again, Adam's Jutsu finishes, and within a moment the blonde man's eyes Snap open to reveal the blue eyes that have haunted Orochimaru's Nightmares, the man reborn in front of him is the 4th Hokage, the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze.

* * *

Said Man looks around, realizing he isn't in the Belly of the Death god anymore, and is confused as to why until hears a voice next to him "Hello Namikaze-Sama, I know that you're a Bit disoriented right now, and confused however there is no time to go into full explanations so I'll do the abridged version. You are in the Leaf village, it is under attack by Orochimaru and his Sound village along with the Sand, currently you and I are trapped in a barrier with said man and with the resurrected 2nd hokage and 3rd Raikage and are in emanate danger, I've brought you back to Life, full life, so as to help me to defeat these 3. My name is Adam Durphey." Minato regards the Young man next to him critically, and seeing the honesty in his Blue eyes nods and says "Well then I should thank you for getting me out of the Death gods stomach…tho that can wait, lets handle Orochimaru and his Puppets." Adam Smirks and nods as Orochimaru gives out orders "Kill Them! Kill them Both!" the 2 resurrected Kages rush forwards.

* * *

Adam looks to Minato and says "You Handle Snake face, I'll take those two." the Reborn Kage looks at him and says "Didn't you just say you brought me back to Help you with them?" Adam shakes his head and says "2 former Kages at once I can handle…but them PLUS Orochimaru slinking about is a bit to dangerous…don't worry I got this." and to the 4ths Surprise Adam's eyes transform into the Sharingan and he rushes the 2 dead Kages, Minato Shakes it off, takes out one of his special Kunai and rushes Orochimaru.

* * *

In the Leaf village its self, the Jonin, Chunin, and ANBU are all fighting with the forces of Sand and Sound, steadily pushing them back, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio leading the forces in the west section, In the South Section the real Hiruzen Sarutobi is leading his forces and taking enemy Ninjas down by the dozens with the aid of his Personal Summon the Monkey King Enma. After taking down another Dozen Sand Ninjas and ANBU drops down in front of the Aged Kage "Hokage-Sama! We have a report that a 3 headed Snake has broken through the east wall and is heading for the center of the village! What are your orders sir!" Hiruzen thinks a moment and says "Let it be, continue pushing the enemy forces back, show them that the Will of fire can never be Extinguished!" the ANBU taken back by this just responds "Hai Hokage-Sama!" and vanishes leaving Sarutobi alone with Enma. **"Your really just going to leave a Giant 3 headed Snake Alone Hiruzen?" **the old Kage shakes his head and turns to his friend and summon and says "Ofcourse…I don't have to do anything about it. Jiraiya is in that direction, so he'll handle it." Enma nods at this as the two continue through the village to take on any remaining Sand or Sound Ninja.

* * *

In the Eastern Part of the village the 3 headed Snake continues to move towards the center of the village, suddenly out of nowhere a Giant Toad with 2 swords strapped to its back falls on top of the beast, the snake heads hiss as the toad takes its swords out and lobs off two heads then criss crosses the swords and pins the last head to the ground with them, causing the snake to disappear in a puff of Smoke, on top of the toad stands Jiraiya. "Heh heh, well that was a piece of Cake, Thanks Gamahiro!" said toad nods his head and Disappears as Jiraiya Hops off of him and lands on a roof to begin fighting the Sand and Sound Forces.

* * *

In the Northern Part of the Village the Mizukage, Raikage and their body guards are taking out the Sand and sound forces in that section, Mei fires off globs of Lava, as Ao takes the enemy down with Taijutsu and Chojuro Uses his giant sword. A uses his Lightning Release Armor and his Special NinTaijutsu to take out multiple enemies at once as Darui uses his cleaver blade and his Storm release Bloodline, and C tells everyone of incoming enemies being a Sensor type, therefore keeping the North end safe.

* * *

Back with Naruto's team, Kiro has tracked Gaara's team to the forest outside the leaf, already they've been forced to leave Shikamaru behind to Keep a Group of Sound Ninja's at bay. They have finally caught up to the Sand team, "Crap, I thought those sound guys would Atleast hold them up a bit longer." Says Kankuro, Temari looks back and sees the 3 pursuers, she sighs and says "Kankuro stop them and buy me and Gaara more time." the Older boy nods and lets go of their brother and turns around waiting for the Leaf Genin. A moment later the 3 Leaf ninjas land in front of Kankuro who smirks and says "that's as far as you go Boys…you wont be getting past me and my Crow." He un ravels his Puppet, and gets ready to fight. Shino speaks up to Sasuke and Naruto, "Naruto-San, Sasuke-San, please go on ahead, I shall handle this one…My Kikachu are anxious to devour his chakra." the other two nod and head past Kankuro, said boy turns and says "I wont let you get away!" he sends crow after them but its stopped by a Wall of Bugs as Kankuro turns back to look at the Brown haired boy who speaks again "Your fight is with me Kankuro-San, now we shall have the battle that you so readily forfeited earlier, and I shall show no mercy." Kankuro scoffs at this and says "fine if you want to fight then I'll give you a fight, but don't say I didn't warn you, after all its your funeral!" and so begins their battle.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiro continue onward and begin to catch up to Temari and Gaara, the older girl seeing them curses her luck as Gaara stirs in her arms "Gaara are you alright? We have to keep moving the leaf ninjas are right behind us." the red haired boy Shoves his sister roughly and says "No! No running! I will not let my Existence be Erased!" as Temari flips mid air and lands on a branch, while Gaara lands on one across from her holding his head, the other 2 Leaf Ninjas and one Canine stop a few yards from them as they look on as Gaara begins to shake and his gourd begins to crack. Naruto turns to Sasuke and says "Sasuke, Take the Girl and get as far away from here as possible, fight her, subdue her but don't come back here until its safe, I'll handle Gaara." Sasuke looks at his best friend and says "why do you Get to Fight Gaara and I have to fight his pretty sister?" Naruto smirks and says "Because I have the Iron Sand to Counter act any and all of his Attacks and you don't, besides she's a Wind element user and you have Fire element attacks so you're her weakness. Please Sasuke do it" Sasuke seeing the Look of Seriousness in his friends eyes Nods and says "Alright, I'll grab her and Body flicker away, But you better not Lose or I'll kick your ass." The blonde Smirks and says "Oh don't worry I wont, now go!" after saying this Sasuke Body flickers to Temari, grabs the stunned girl and body flickers away just as Gaara's Gourd and all the sand inside it come rushing out and begins to cover the Mad red head.

* * *

As Naruto looks on he decides to Consult his tenant on what's happening. _"Hey Kurama, what's going on? I can feel him using Demonic Chakra yet theres no Cloak, he's just covering himself in Sand." _Kurama growls a bit and responds **"that sand IS his Cloak Kit. The Jinchuriki of Shukaku is incapable of using a regular Demon cloak as Shukaku is the one Tails, only those of 2 and up can do the cloak, so to compensate Shukaku covers his Jinchuriki in a Cloak of sand that resembles a cross between himself and the host." **Naruto nods at this and as the sand Cloak finishes forming, making half Gaara's face look like a Raccoon with a tail and two large arms of sand Naruto looks at him and says "well then lets get this show on the road shall we Gaara?" As his Iron Sand Gourd Explodes and he forms the Iron around him into a Sort of Suit of Armor, with a Fox like tail, and a Helmet with fox ears on top, and a face mask over his mouth that resembles a foxes Mouth and says "Iron Sand Style: Armor of the Fox!" Gaara stares at him and says in a Semi Demonic Voice "yes **Naruto **Uzumaki!…help **me **prove **my Existence!**" And with that the Two Demon containers Launch towards each other to begin a fight that could very well change the landscape they're in.

* * *

Annnnd Cut well theres Chapter 27. Now i appologize ahead of time if i didnt go into all that much detail about the action going on in the village, but i was already on 6 pages by that time and didnt want this to be like a 20,000 word chapter. Now Shocker i brought Minato back to life, now thats because My Poll was a tie between Bringing him back and leaving both him and Kushina back so i went with the one i actually felt more like towards. Now i want to assure you Minato isnt going to take back the hokage seat from Sarutobi, in this story for the most part he'll be spending time getting to know his son since he missed 13 years of his life, meeting Haku, and getting to Know the man who took his son in and forming a friendly bond with him. I'm letting Sarutobi survive, but Tsunade will still end up as 5th Hokage and Sarutobi and Minato will act as her Advisers. Naruto and Shikamaru will end up chunins of the leaf. And next chapter i'll show what my OC can really do when he fights against the 2nd Hokage and the 3rd Raikage together, he'll end up Sealing away their Souls but not like Sarutobi did in Cannon. Also next chapter will have Shino vs Kankuro, Sasuke Vs Temari, and lastly Naruto Vs Gaara where naruto will result to Using Wood Style and Iron Sand together. Anyway as always Read and Review. Until Next time.


	28. Chapter 28:Clash of Titans, Invasion End

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human thoughts/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Shit"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku and OcXAnko Story.

* * *

**Chapter 28:Invasion routed, Clash of Titans**

In the Leaf Arena the Battle wages, the Forces of the Leaf against the quickly Dwindling forces of the Sand and Sound, each and every Ninja Chunin and up fighting tooth and nail to defend their Home. Amongst them Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy who fight back to back as Kakashi Cuts down another in a long string of Sound ninja he turns to guy slightly and says "Well that's number 125 for me Guy…what you at?" Guy scowls at this as he breaks the neck of another Sand Ninja and says "I am at 110 My eternal Rival! Blast it seems you are defeating me, but I shall not falter and I will exceed you!" Kakashi ducks under a Sand ninja's kick slashing the mans through and says "Huh…Did you say something Guy?" Guy gets angry at this and says "Curse you and Your Hip Attitude Kakashi!" and turns to face more Enemy Ninja.

* * *

Back up on the roof of the Kage box within the Purple barrier Adam Durphey Kicks The 3rd Raikage away while at the same time bashing Tobirama Senju with the flat of Banryu sending him skidding along the rooftop. "Damn…when the history books said these two were powerful they weren't joking…" He lands in his stance, Lightning Sparking off his body courtesy of the Lightning Armor Technique. "Man I really didn't expect the 3rd to start using his armor so soon…good thing I activated mine or else I might not be keeping up with the 2 of them at once…then again…I'm still holding back" he steels his eyes as the 2nd Hokage and 3rd Raikage charge at him for yet another attack, he makes hand seals and says "Ice Style: Ice Bear Jutsu!" forming an Enormous bear of ice out of the water on the roof provided by all the 2nd's water jutsu and sends it right at the Hokage, while he charges the 3rd Raikage head on, the two meet dead center, 3 fingers to Huge Sword in a dead Lock.

* * *

Back with Minato and Orochimaru, the snake man is doing all he can to stay out of the Yellow Flashes reach, constantly spewing snakes, and attempting long rang attacks, but Minato Namikaze wasn't called the fastest man to ever live for nothing as he's evaded or countered each attack and managed to land a few slashes on the Traitor with his Three pronged Kunai. The Snake like man sneers as Minato looks at him and says "what's the matter Orochimaru? Certainly one of the 3 legendary Sannin isn't afraid of some…what was it you said?…oh I remember…some Upstart Brat with no real talent to speak of?" The snake like man sneers at this and says "Watch your Mouth Namikaze, soon enough you shall know the power of a Sannin….Hidden Shadow Snakes!" he launches a bunch of snakes from his sleeve at the blond haired former Kage, said man Slashes them all with a Tri-Pronged Kunai while he throws what looks like a Regular kunai at Orochimaru, the snake man dodges it but his eyes widen as a moment later Minato disappears in a Flash of Yellow and reappears inside his guard and punches him in the stomach sending him flying back towards the barrier. The Snake knowing he cant tough it else he get burned, stops himself a few feet short of it and wipes his bloody lip glaring at the man who in his eyes stole the hokage hat from himself. As the Two square off and begins to get ready to continue fighting suddenly they hear a Loud Roar and look to see a Giant Ethereal Figure of Glowing red rise up near Adam and the Resurrected Kages, Orochimaru Immediately pales and Minato becomes slightly concerned.

* * *

Back with Adam, Tobirama, and the 3rd Raikage, Adam's Eternal Mangekyo is on Full Blast as he Says almost to Quiet to Hear "Susanoo" as a gigantic, humanoid being surrounds Him with Glowing eyes, Adam looks to the 2 former Kages with a look of pity as he says "Please forgive me for what I am about to do, but you have pushed me to this, I do not wish to fight either of you any longer therefore the only option left is the power of Susanoo." The two Kages are not deterred and attempt to attack him only to be rebuffed by the ultimate Defense of Susanoo, Adam raises his hand and the Ethereal warrior mimics his Action as it grips the Top of the guard it holds and then as Adam moves his hand as if Drawing a Blade, Susanoo does the same and out comes a blade made of the same energy as the warrior itself, as Adam says "Susanoo Seal away the Souls of these Two Undead Warriors Forever!" The Ethereal being Roars as It sweeps its Sword arm out As its creator does and cuts through Both Kages at the same time, pulling their souls from the Ash Bodies into the sword and placing the sword Back into the gourd. As the bodies of the Two Kages begin to deteriorate, the Blonde Sharingan Wielder releases Susanoo as it too fades away.

* * *

Orochimaru Growls as he feels the Impure World Ressurection breaking meaning the 2 Kages have been defeated some how. A moment later Adam Appears right next to Minato, the Older blonde turns to the younger and says "Everything taken care of on your End?" The swordsman nods and says "yes…their souls have been sealed away for all times, never to be able to be used again. Orochimaru! You are Sick and Depraved! You dare to use two men who fought and died for their Villages in your plot to destroy the Leaf? You have no Honor you Snake!" Orochimaru chuckles at this and says "Honor? There is no place for Honor in the Shinobi world you young fool! We ninja do what we must to Succeed, and if I have to summon every Legendary and Famous Ninja in the worlds history to accomplish my goals then so be it!" Minato Scowls at this as Adam looks on with rage in his Sharingan eyes.

* * *

Adam turns to Minato and says "We have to stop him from Atleast ever using jutsu again, you think you can get behind him and hold him in Place? If so I have a Sealing Jutsu I think might just do the job." Minato looks at him and nods and Says "yes, it'll be easy with my Special Jutsu, but you'll have to act fast because I don't know how long I'll be able to hold on to him, after all he is A Sannin." the other man Nods at this as they spring into action, Adam makes hand seals and says "Ninja Art: Gravity Seals Release! Resistance Seals Release!" after saying this he feels a whole lot lighter, Orochimaru is looking on wondering what they're planning when suddenly Minato Flashes away and appears right behind him and grabs him in a Choke hold and says "Whatever you have in mind Do it Now!"

* * *

The other Blonde nods, makes some hand seals and then faster then the blink of an eye disappears and reappears in front of a Struggling Orochimaru, with his hands Glowing an Ominous Dark Green as he grabs both Orochimaru's arms and says "Demonic Art: Chakra Pathway Destruction!" Orochimaru Screams as Adam's Fingers Dig past his skin, muscle and bone and right to the Chakra Pathways in his Arms as he injects the Dark Green chakra into them. After about 2 minuets Adam removes his hand and dodges in time to not get impaled by Orochimaru's Kusanagi blade, Likewise Minato Flashes back next to Adam as the snake man screams in pain and horror as his arms begins to turn green then Purple, then Black. "What Have you Done to me?" The man yells, Adam smirks and says "Oh nothing, just injected Demonic Chakra into the Chakra pathways of your arms, thus destroying them and making it impossible for you to use jutsu ever again." Not only Orochimaru's but Minato's eyes widen at this as Minato Questions "How? Where did you get Demonic Chakra to do that?" the other man Chuckles and says "Oh I'm sorry I should have mentioned this…I am the Current and New Host for the 3 tailed Demon Turtle, its his Chakra I used for the Jutsu."

* * *

Orochimaru Pales at this as Minato is slightly shocked, however he has no time to contemplate it as Orochimaru yells out "SOUND FOUR TO ME!" the barrier Drops as the 4 boys holding up come to their masters Side and he says "Get me out of here now! Retreat for now." All four chorus "Hai Orochimaru-Sama!" as then grab their leader and start to run off. Minato goes to follow but is stopped by Adam who says "Let the Slimy Bastard Go for Now…we need to help take out what remains of the sand and sound Ninja's and.." He hears a Roar from below and sees a 10 foot tall Snow Leopard tear through 10 Sand and sound Ninja and smirks, knowing Haku is putting the contract to good use. "and I need to go after Naruto to make sure he's not getting himself into more trouble then he can Handle." Minato nods and says "alright…Go bring my Son back Safe and sound…I'll help the Leaf Forces." Adam nods and Disappears.

* * *

He appears near Haku as he puts a kunai through a Sound Kunoichi coming up from behind the Ice Maiden, said girl turns and smiles at him and says "thank you for the assist Adam-San…how may I help you?" Adam looks at her and says "you have Training in Medical Jutsu Right?" She nods as he continues "I need you to come with me, we're going after Naruto and all the others who went with him in pursuit of The Sand Genin, you'll be needed to heal any wounded….how much chakra do you have left?" Haku thinks a moment and says "About Half My reserves, however I have Soldier pills" The blond nods and says "that will Suffice, lets go!" She nods and follows him towards the forests.

* * *

Meanwhile With the Team that went after the Sand Siblings, Shino is doing Battle with Kankuro. Kankuro Continuously attacks Shino from a Distance using his Puppet Crow, however Shino so far as been able to use his bugs to evade all the attacks of the puppet, as they continue to fight Suddenly The puppet releases a Poisonous Gas, Shino Evades it mostly but unfortunately Breaths some in and begins coughing as Kankuro Laughs and says "Ha…I got you now Bug Boy! Now that the poison is in your system it wont be long until I have you captured and dead!" Shino estimating he only has 10 minuets at most until the Poison makes him unable to fight comes up with a Plan.

* * *

He sends his Kikachu out and onto the Strings of Charka that Kankuro are using to control the puppet, seeing this Kankuro releases the strings, there by releasing Crow and hopping away, Shino acts quickly and goes through Hand seals and says "Lava Style: Melting Apparition Jutsu!" He fires out a Long Hot Stream of Lava from his mouth into the air over crow, as it falls it stretches out and falls on top of the Puppet Melting it and sticking it to the ground much to Kankuro's horror and ire. Shino then does more hand seals and says "Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" He spits out a Huge Sphere of fire directly at Kankuro who curses and hops down to the ground to dodge the Ball of flames, Shino smirks at this as it puts him right where he wants him, he does more hand seals and says "Earth Style: Binding Earth!" as he touches down onto the ground and places his hands on it, the earth around Kankuro rises up and wraps his body, Binding Him, much to his Shock.

* * *

Shino stands up and Adjusts his Glasses and walks up to Kankuro saying "I may be poisoned, however this fight is mine…My dual Elements were a surprise to you, and there for you did not expect me to lay a trap. It is now time for you to Go to sleep for a while." Kankuro looks at him and says "you don't have the guts to…" and his world goes black as Shino Knocks him out with a blow to the back of the head. Shortly after He Collapses to the ground in front of Kankuro, breathing heavy and clutching at his body, as the poison takes affect and he passes out as well.

* * *

With Sasuke and Temari, Sasuke Dodges another Wind attack, as Temari seethes in rage at how the Young Uchiha grabbed her earlier and body flickered away with her to their current location about 3 miles from Naruto and Gaara and then deposited her on the ground in a heap. "You Bastard! I'm Going to leave you here in Little Bite Size Pieces!" Says the angry blonde girl as she launches another Fierce wind at Sasuke who does hand seals quickly and says "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" As he spits out a Ball of flame towards the winds, as soon as the flame and the wind collide the Ball of flame absorbs the winds and becomes larger, forcing Temari to hop away from the branch she's standing on to avoid the Flaming ball of Death. She lands and looks at the Uchiha and says "Dammit, you had to be a Fire type to didn't you?…well if my winds wont work I'll just beat you senseless with my Fan itself!" and she rushes towards him.

* * *

Sasuke rolls up the arm warmer on his Right arm, bites his thumb, smears the blood over a seal on his Right forearm and applies chakra, theres a puff of smoke as Temari reaches him and swings her fan downward intending on crushing his head. However instead she hears the Clang of Metal against metal, and when the Smoke clears she finds her fan being Held back by a Pair of Metal Tonfa held by Sasuke, the boy smirks and says "Glad you could make it, now the fight can really begin" Using his greater strength he shoves her back and with a swift motion buries the Tonfa in his right hand into her Stomach, channels lightning chakra through it and electrocutes her while sending her flying back onto the ground screaming in pain.

* * *

Sasuke lands on the ground as Temari attempts to get up, she finds that her body is slightly numb but manages to stand anyway, Sasuke whistles at this and says "I'm Impressed, most people who get electrocuted like that cant even move, yet your able to stand back up, I got to say Not only are you beautiful, but your Tough as well….I like that in a Girl." Temari Blushes slightly at this but then scowls and says "don't Patronize me Uchiha! I'll show you what a true Kunoichi is!" She hefts her Fan up again and channels Wind Chakra around it. Sasuke smirks at this and says "Oh Please do, I'm so sick of the Fan girls in the Leaf Village. Lets see who's stronger, The Daughter of a Kage, or a Son of the Uchiha Clan!" He puts his Tonfas up and they course with lightning. They two charge at each other and begin to exchange blows over and over again, Tonfas colliding with Fan, Wind Colliding with Lightning, emitting breezes and Sparks with each meeting, looking like a beautiful dance of the elements.

* * *

Eventually tho it comes to an end as Sasuke Fakes a strike with his Right Tonfa that Temari lifts her fan to block, upon doing so Sasuke hits her in the right thigh with his electrically charged Left Tonfa, causing her to yelp in pain and drop to one knee, Sasuke then spin kicks the fan out of her hands, and unleashes a Combo of Non Electrified Tonfa hits to her body in multiple spots, her arm, stomach, back, and Finally a Blow to her head which knocks her unconscious, before the darkness takes her tho she looks at Sasuke and hears his last words "You were a good opponent, and if things were different, I might have asked you for a date…rest easy tho I wont do anything bad to you Temari of Sand." and with that she passes into darkness, Sasuke seeing she's out, reseals his Tonfas, takes out ninja wire, lifts her up and ties her to a Tree with the wire. He turns in the direction of Naruto's Battle and says "Hmm…I hope Naruto is doing ok…what am I saying? Ofcourse he is, after all theres no Genin Stronger then my best friend, not even me…if anyone can handle that monster Gaara then its Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

3 miles away from Sasuke and Temari Finds Naruto and Gaara going at it Fiercely, Many trees have fallen over and are covered in particles of Sand and Iron Sand mixed together, the two combatants find themselves Across from each other staring at one another and breathing semi hard, Gaara looks like a Miniature Version of The Shukaku, with sand covering most of his body now with the exception of his feet, one eye the black and yellow of Shukaku, the other the green of the boy within, Drooling from the left side of his mouth. Across from him is Naruto who's Iron Sand covers him in a Sort of Fox like Armor, making him look like a Samurai Knight fighting a monster, his eyes are blue but slitted like a Fox's, and he to is breathing heavy Looking at his opponent.

* * *

"Well we've caused major destruction to the landscape but not each other.." In his head he hears the voice of Kurama say **"Don't be fooled Kit, theres a Reason he covered the rest of his body in that sand…You injured him more then the Uchiha kid." **Naruto nods at this as Gaara Growls and says "**You **will not **Snuff out my **Existence!**! **I **Will **Kill **You!"** suddenly his Demonic Chakra begins to spike, however Naruto acts fast, he goes through hand seals and says "Wood Style: Great Forest Jutsu!" His Left arm turns into a bunch of Tree branches and rush at Gaara, who stops gathering Shukaku's Chakra in order to dodge, however on branch wraps around his Leg as Naruto Pulls him in and Slams him into the Forest floor Below them, He then makes more Branches grow from the one that has him and Wraps him up in them.

* * *

Once he's Sure Gaara is wrapped up tight he breaks the branches off his arm turning it back to Normal and jumps down to the ground to approach Gaara. As he approaches him Gaara Growls and Sand Erupts around him, breaking his Bindings and lifting him up into the air, the sand takes the form of a Giant Raccoon Dog. He hears in his head **"Kit that's Shukaku! This is getting dangerous now…You need to Summon Me or one of the other Bosses!" **Naruto nods his head as Sand from the raccoon rushes him, He makes a few hand seals and says "Iron Sand Style: Iron Wall!" He creates a wall of Iron sand to block the regular sand as he rolls up his right sleeve, bites his Thumb and smears blood on the Fox summoning tattoo on his right Wrist, After that he channels Kurama's Chakra and slams his hand down saying "Summoning Jutsu!" Theres an enormous cloud of smoke, and out of that smoke comes 9 Swishing red tails, and a Long Growling Snout, the Smoke Clears to Show Kurama, with a collar around his neck with the word Seal written on it in Kanji.

* * *

Gaara seeing this becomes Frightened and decides to let Shukaku take over, so he makes a few hand seals and says "False Sleep Jutsu!" and promptly Passes out, Naruto on top of Kurama's head, Now Minus his Iron Sand Armor looks on with worry "Kurama that's not a good thing is it?' the Fox shakes his head and says **"Depends on your definition of not good, For me it couldn't be better, the brat is letting Shukaku take over. I've been wanting to Kick his sorry ass again for awhile." **he smirks that Evil blood thirsty smirk Naruto has seen a few times as they both hear a scream and hear.

* * *

**"FINALLY! I'm out! I thought the brat would never give me control! Hahahaha!"** Then the Sand Giant's Eyes land on the beast across from it and pales slightly as Kurama looks right in his eye and says **"About time you came to the Party you Filthy Raccoon. Heh heh heh, I've been waiting to be let out to have some fun, and I cant think of anymore fun then fighting You!" **The one tails Steps back a little and says **"K…K…Kurama!….Um…lets not jump to anything Fox face…." **Kurama Smirks and says **"Heh, lets get this Battle of Tailed Beasts underway shall we Shukaku? And do try and make it Difficult this time!"**

* * *

Kurama Launches forward fast, taking a swipe at the Giant raccoon, hitting him in the Chest with his Claws, causing Shukaku to scream in pain and stumble back a moment, then he Glares at the Fox and says **"Fine you want a fight? I'll give you a fight! I'll crush you to death with my sand and be proclaimed the New Strongest Tailed Beast! ZAAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Just then a Fire ball hits Shukaku in the Stomach and as its doubled over in pain it looks up to see the Smug look on Kurama's face as he says **"Gods do you ever stop being crazy? don't talk Just Fight you Moron!" **on top of Kurama's Head Naruto is Laughing his ass off about Kurama getting in a cheap shot.

* * *

Shukaku Growls, His belly swells up and he says **"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" **As he fires off a large pressurized ball of Air towards Kurama and Naruto, Kurama brings up two of his tails and Swats the air bullet away up into the sky, Kurama Looks up to Naruto and says **"Kit care to help me with a Attack?" **Naruto nods and says "Sure thing Kurama! What you need me to do?" Kurama smirks and says **"Make a Dragon of Earth, and I'll spit out some Fox Fire, we'll combine the two into a Molten Fox fire Dragon!" **Naruto nods at this and does the hand seals needed and says "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" as A giant dragon of earth rises up around him and Kurama and Shoots forward just as Kurama says **"Fox Fire Stream!" **and blows out a Stream of Extremely hot red Flames that mix with the Dragon and heads right for Shukaku.

* * *

The Sand Raccoon puts up a wall of Sand to block it, as soon as it hit's the sand it turns it to Glass which gets broken as Kurama Lunges at Shukaku again, this time sinking his claws and his Teeth into Him and says **"Kit Use the Iron Sand to Weigh him down! Then Use that Technique Senju taught you to Subdue Tailed Beasts!" **Naruto says "But what about you Kurama? Wont it affect you as Well?" the fox says **"Don't worry about me Kit just do what I said!" **Naruto nods and goes through a set of hand seals as he says "Iron Sand Style: Iron Domination!" The earth beneath them shakes a few moments and then from the ground bursts a Ton of Iron Particles, they all rush the Shukaku and ingrain into his sand body as he screams **"NOOOO Not that! I Hate Iron Particles! Get them off, get them OFF!" **Then Naruto does two hand seals and says "Wood Style Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!"

* * *

Suddenly Trees begin to Grow all over Shukaku just as Kurama lets him go, the trees continue to grow and grow and eventually they pin Shukaku to the ground. Naruto speaks to Kurama "How do I get rid of Shukaku without using THAT jutsu?" Kurama thinks a moment and says **"the host. You have to wake him up, if you do then Shukaku will become dormant again, it's the only other Way." **Naruto nods at this as he hops off Kurama and makes a beeline for the top of Shukaku's Head, when he gets there he sees Gaara sleeping, He drops his Gravity and Resistance seals and Rushes forward fast as hell and Punches Gaara in the face saying "Wake up!" Gaara startles away and Shukaku says **"Ahhh man this Blows! I just got to come out and I lose to a kid and the stupid fox! GAHHH!" **as the sand body breaks apart Kurama smirks and says **"its all up to you now Kit, I'm going back to the seal for a nice nap."** and he vanishes in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Gaara shakes his head and looks into the eyes of Naruto and says "My existence wont be extinguished!" Naruto looks at him and says "lets finish this Gaara. Lets put all we have into one last Blow!" Gaara gets up across from Naruto and cocks his fist back, knowing he wont be able to manipulate his sand at this point, Naruto Cocks his back as well ready to finish this battle which has changed the landscape. The two warn out Genin, Take flight, leaping at each other, the extend their fists and punch one another in the Face. They both land about 100 feet apart on the ground and roll a little, ending up both Face down in the dirt. Naruto manages to stand up slowly, and starts to walk towards Gaara, who looks on in fear and says "No….stay away!…I don't want my existence to end!"

* * *

Naruto looks at him with pity in his eyes and says "Its almost unbearable isn't it? The pain, the loneliness? It hurts so bad you just want to cry don't you? I know that pain…the pain of being seen as the Demon you hold and not as the person you are…I understand you Gaara….better then anyone." Gaara looks at him and says "You…you've felt my Pain….so then why?….why are you so Strong?" Naruto chuckles and says "because I found people to bring me up out of my Loneliness, to take away the despair and the pain….precious people….My Brother Adam was the first, then Hokage-Jiji, Teuchi-Ojisan, Ayame-Neesan, The Uchiha Family, My friends, and Haku-Chan…all of them are more precious to me then my own life and I would gladly die to protect each and everyone of them…and So If you intend to try to harm them then I Will KILL You!" His eyes Flash red a second and then back to blue as Gaara looks on.

* * *

Gaara then says "Strength for the sake Of Others?….can it be possible?…I have only ever lived for myself….I have no one who cares for me…." Just then Kankuro appears and lands near Gaara, A moment later So does Temari as they both scowl at Naruto and Temari says "Don't Touch our Brother!" Naruto chuckles at this and says "you see Gaara, there are still people who care for you…your brother and sister are two people who no matter what…they will always love you…try living for them…" Just then Adam, Haku, and Sasuke Land next to Naruto. Adam says "Relax little brother, the war is over, the sand has surrendered and the Sound has Fled…its over, you did good." Naruto Smiles at this and says "thanks Adam-Niisan…."and promptly passes out, Sasuke Catches him as Haku runs over to him screaming "Naru-Kun!"

* * *

Adam chuckles as the Ice maiden begins scanning Naruto with a medical jutsu and he says "He'll be fine Haku, just tired from fighting." he then turns back to the Sand Siblings who now have Gaara up on his feet, "As for you 3, I'll let you get out of here, go back to the Sand village tell your Council that if they want their forces that have been captured back they'll need to sign a new peace treaty with Leaf. Gaara of the Desert, take my little brothers words to heart, power for the sake of Power gets you no where, however when you accumulate power and strength for the sake of those you love…that is when you Truly become great."

* * *

Gaara nods at this as his brother and sister take off with him heading for Wind Country. Adam turns back to Sasuke, Haku, and the Unconscious Naruto and says "alright lets get back to the leaf! Sasuke hand my idiot Brother Here. Haku wait till we get him to the hospital to treat him." Both Teens Nod and Sasuke hands Naruto over to Adam who nods at them and then takes off in the direction of the Leaf with the other two right behind him. As they sail through the trees Adam cant help but to think _"You've come a long way little brother. Hard to believe that 7 years ago you were a Scared, weak, abused little child, and now you're a full Ninja of the leaf village with great control over his 3 bloodlines, and the most powerful of all Tailed beasts, and have a Pretty little girlfriend who Loves you unconditionally. Regardless of if you become a chunin or not after all of this, Know that I am So Very Proud of the Man your Becoming and cant wait to see how much stronger you'll become in the future._

* * *

Annnd Cut! well there you have it folks the end of the Invasion. Orochimaru still lost use of his arms Curtesy of a Little Demonic Chakra in his System. Shino's fight with Kankuro was sorta Cannon and sorta my own version of it. Sasku Vs Temari i loved, figured Sasuke would be good with tonfas as well as Swords, he'll end up learning Swordsmanship later on in the Story. Adam Sealed away 2nd Hokage and 3rd Raikage using Susanoo. And Minato Showed exactly why he's called the YELLOW FLASH! Anyhow i hope you all enjoyed the 2 MAJOR battles. Next chapter will see Naruto resting in the hospital after suffering a slight case of Chakra Exhaustion. The third hokage will promote Naruto and Shikamaru to Chunin rank, Meet with Minato about his Rebirth, and Berate adam for bringing minato back lol. Jiraiya will be suprised to see his old student, and Naruto will be Overjoyed to See his father. anyhow As Always read and Review as always. Until Next time


	29. Chapter 29:Promotions,Retirement, Father

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human thought/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Shit"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku and an OcXAnko Story.

* * *

**Chapter 29:Promotions, Retirement, Meeting Father**

Time Skip: 24 hours after Invasion.

Its been 24 hours since the end Of the Sand and Sound Invasion. 24 hours since Orochimaru ran with his tail between his legs. And 24 hours since Naruto Uzumaki single handedly defeated the Jinchuriki of the One tailed Demon Raccoon, Gaara of the Desert in his full Beast mode with a combination of Iron Sand and Wood Style techniques, the very reason that said boy was now laying in a hospital bed, suffering from Severe chakra Exhaustion. In the Hokage's office Hiruzen Sarutobi sits Puffing on his pipe, staring at the 2 Foreign Kages that helped to route the invasion and their Teams and Guards, the 3rd regards them all with a keen eye as he begins to speak.

* * *

"Mizukage-Dono, Raikage-Dono, I Thank you for your help during yesterdays invasion, tho this was not your village to defend nor are the Leaf, Cloud, and Mist allies of any sort, you and your people went above and beyond to help defend this Village that I love and for that I will always be grateful." Mei the Mizukage Smiles at the old man and says "Think nothing of it Sarutobi-Dono…we were Asked by a Friend to help defend this Village and so we merely did as was asked. Tho I would like to Propose a Alliance treaty between the Mist and Leaf." Sarutobi nods at this as A says "The Mizukage is right old Man, Adam informed us days ago about an impending Invasion and Asked that when it happened that we help to defend this village that has become his home, So as his Friends we were just doing him a Favor, Nothing major. Besides I got to Crush some Sand and Sound Ninjas so it was fun. Also I would like to Propose a New Alliance Treaty between Cloud and Leaf, and to Apologize for the Hyuga Incident 10 years ago, that was one of the last things from my fathers time as Raikage."

* * *

The oldest Kage in the room Strokes his goatee a moment and then says "I would very much like to Make a New Alliance with Each of your nations, however come a month from now I will no longer be Hokage. I am finally going to retire once again and Have chosen to Select a 5th Hokage. Therefore any alliances and treaties will have to be handled by my Successor." Both of the Younger Kages are shocked at this as Mei says "And who shall Succeed you as Hokage Sarutobi-Dono?" the old monkey summoner smirks at this and says "I have Chosen My former Student, Tsunade Senju to succeed me as Kage, as Jiraiya while powerful has said many times he is not suited for the job and I'm inclined to Agree with him, If Adam were a Shinobi of Leaf and not just a Citizen then I would Nominate him as He has More then enough Skill and Strength for the title of Kage." A levels an odd look at the 3rd and says "And what of the Red Wolf Yusuke Uchiha? His skill and power is Almost as Legendary as the Sannin and he is about 15 years their Junior Surely he'd Make a good Kage."

* * *

Sarutobi nods at A's Suggestion but says "Unfortunately Yusuke is head of the Uchiha Clan and Making him Hokage would be seen as Favoritism towards the Uchiha, I cannot Make Any Member of Any Clan the Hokage in order to keep the Balance. In Any case this Conversation is Moot, You will need to Send any Ambassadors and Treaties in about a month in a Half's Time, after Tsunade has been instated." Both Kage nod at this as they stand up. Sarutobi stands as well and says "Thank you For Coming to the Exams, and again for helping defend the Village, I Hope that you all have Safe Journeys back to your Villages and look Forward to Someday seeing you back in the Leaf for another Chunin Exam." Mei and A both Nod at this and Thank The 3rd for his hospitality as they and their Entourages depart.

* * *

At the Leaf Hospital We find Naruto Laying in a Hospital bed sleeping, Sitting by his Side is his Girlfriend Haku, who is gently stroking his cheeks while he sleeps, she hears a knock on the door and says "come in." the door open and in steps Adam Durphey who Smiles at the pretty Ice maiden and says "Still asleep I see." Haku nods at this and Adam continues on "Haku you should go home and rest, He'll be fine the doctors say he suffered Chakra exhaustion. Knowing Naruto he'll be awake in another day, so theres no point in you sitting here at his bed side worrying over him like he's about to die." Haku is about to protest when Adam puts his hand up to silence her and says "I know that you Love him Haku but you cant get worked up over every injury he gets, just like he cant get worked up over every injury you get. Your both Ninja and Injuries come with the job, you need to learn to just accept it, help the healing process along, and move on. Now Go home and get some Rest that's an Order Little Miss" Haku Nods her head and gets up, kissing Naruto on the head and then leaves the room leaving Adam Alone with his Adopted brother.

* * *

The Blonde Swordsman walks up to Naruto's Bedside, Lifts his hand up and Smacks the Crap out of Naruto saying "Wake Up you Lazy Little Brother!" Naruto Springs up in his bed Rubbing his cheek while Saying "OOW…I'm Injured here why you gotta hit me So Hard Niisan?" Adam chuckles and says "Because you're a Lazy Jackass and were trying to Milk your injures for all they were worth to have Haku Doting on you." Naruto scowls at this and says "How do you know I wasn't just sitting in my mind talking to Kurama?" The older blonde Shakes his head and says "Because as a Fellow Demon Host I know that you can Talk to Kurama while your awake, that and I Invented that milk your injures so your girl will dote on you Trick." Naruto's Eyes Widen at what was just said and he says "Wait What do you mean Fellow Demon Host?" Adam looks at him and says "Just what I said little brother, I'm a Jinchuriki like you."

* * *

Naruto gives him a confused look and says "How? Since When?" The older man says "For a few months now, infact when you were on the wave mission I went to the land of Water, found the 3 tails, and sealed him in myself." Naruto balks at this and says "Why would you do something like that? You know what I've gone through as Kurama's Jinchuriki. So why would you put yourself in the same Situation?" He looks up into his brothers eyes and sees Anger and pain flash across them and lowers his head in shame as Adam Answers him. "I know exactly what you went through before my coming here and for a little bit After, I Know the pain and suffering you went through better then anyone ever will even Haku. I was the one who held you and whispered soothing words to you when you had nightmares, the one who was always looking out for you against the Civilian and Elders Councils who hate me with a passion because of it. My reasons for Doing this are my own, but one of those reasons is to Help the 3 tails have a better handle on his Mind and powers. I just felt that you should know That I'm a Jinchuriki because you're my brother and I try not to keep Secrets from ya if I can help it."

* * *

Naruto looks ashamed with himself and says "I'm Sorry Niisan…I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You have always been there for me since I was 6, you were one of my first precious people who pulled me from the darkness…" Adam Sighs and puts a comforting hand on the boys shoulder and says "its alright Naruto…I don't hold it against you. Infact you reacted better then Anko did when I told her in the month break between the Prelims and the Finals…Woo boy let me tell you I've still got scars from that day…" Naruto begins to laugh at this and says "You are so whipped by Anko-Neechan! Hahahahaha" Adam Scowls at this and says "Yeah? Well you seem to be wrapped around Haku's little finger every time I see you two together, and yet you havent even gotten to Home Plate yet. So I wouldn't talk about me being Whipped you little Brat."

* * *

The younger blond shuts up at this and says "So is there anything else you wanted Adam-Niisan? If not I'd like to get some more sleep, I'm still recovering my chakra." The Older blonde Looks at him and says "actually there is one more thing…You see During the Invasion, I fought against Orochimaru while the 3rd Lead the Leafs forces against sand and sound. Well during the Battle the Snake bastard Used Impure World Ressurection and Brought the 2nd hokage and 3rd Raikage back to life to fight me….So I used my new Upgraded version of the Impure World Ressurection called the Perfect Rebirth Jutsu to Bring a Legendary Shinobi fully back to life." Naruto looks confused at this and says "Ok so what's this got to do with me?" His adopted brother looks at him and says "A lot, you see the Legendary Shinobi that I Brought Back….Was Minato Namikaze…Your Father." Naruto Blinks at this once, Twice, Three times and then Promptly Passes out in shock form this news.

* * *

A Moment later Minato Appears in the Room via Body flicker and look between Adam and the boy on the bed and says "I Take it the news didn't go over well?" Adam looks at him and says "oh it went over fine if you consider that he promptly Fainted after I told him I brought you Back." Minato Chuckles at this, but then looks at his Son and smiles fondly and says "he really does look Like me doesn't he?…but he has Kushi-Chan's Eye shape and Nose." Adam looks at his Unconscious little brother and says "Ah…but he Acts like both of you, During training and battles he is Definitely your son, Analyzing every detail, planning out every move in seconds, When he sees a Jutsu once he can break it down and understand its mechanics. When he's Not training or on Duty, he's Like your Wife I've been told, He's fun loving and enjoys playing pranks on people, Most of all my Wife Anko. He's Kind, caring, and Will always fight to his last breath for those he loves and cares for."

* * *

Minato Nods at this and says "Yeah, Kushi-Chan was like that…but on the battlefield she was a force to be reckoned with. I loved her with all I was, and I loved Naruto from the moment I found out Kushina was pregnant with him. Thank you For Taking care of my Son these last years Adam…I know that you have endured the Hate and the ire of the Village and of the Civilians and Elders Councils for it…" The Swordsman waves the former Hokage off and says "It wasn't that much of A Problem, besides it was worth it to see the civilians piss themselves every time I caught them trying to do something underhanded….hahahaha" Minato smirks at this as Adam gets his laughter under control and says "So your really not going to become Hokage again huh?" The older blonde shakes his head and says "no, after what you and Sarutobi told me yesterday about the way they treated my son, I don't believe they deserve Me being their leader Again…I asked one simple thing when I Died and that was for Naruto to be seen as the hero he is and instead they spat on that wish and treated him like the Fox incarnate."

* * *

Just then they both hear Naruto stir in his sleep and then his eyes begin to open as he says "Adam-Niisan?" said man nods and says "Yeah Kiddo I'm here." Naruto nods and says "I had the craziest dream, you came into my hospital room, smacked me awake then told me you were a Jinchuriki and that you brought my dad back to life." Adam chuckles at this and says "well kid sorry to burst your bubble but none of that was a dream it was All real." Naruto's eyes snap open and he sits up, its then he notices the other man in the room, his eyes take in that the man is slightly taller then himself, with the same spiky blond hair, blue eyes and skin tone, wearing the normal Shinobi outfit with a flack Jacket on and a Long White Coat with flame like designs on it. He looks at the man and Tears start to well up in his eyes as he says "D…Dad?" Minato Smiles at his son and says "Yes Naruto its me…Look at you my boy…the spitting image of the old man…but with your mothers Eyes and nose…I've missed you Grow up Son…I'm sorry." Adam gets up and walks out of the room to give the father and son some time alone and heads home to his own Wife and Kids.

* * *

2 Days later finds Naruto and Shikamaru Standing in the Hokage's Office in front of the 3rd who has called them there for an important announcement. in the 2 days since Meeting his father for the first time Naruto has gotten to Know Minato and Minato has gotten to know Naruto a bit better, he listened to Naruto tell him about his life and even got introduced to Haku who welcomed the former Kage back to the land of the living. Now however our Blonde hero is standing next to Shikamaru waiting for the Man who he considers a grandfather to speak, Sarutobi takes a drag from his pipe and says "I have called you two here for a very special reason. The reason being that even tho the Chunin exams were cut short because of the invasion, the two of you were the ones who best showed the Qualities and abilities of a Chunin. Therefore as one of my last acts as Hokage I Hereby Bestow upon you, Shikamaru Nara, and you Naruto Uzumaki The rank of Chunin of the Leaf with all the Privileges and rights that come with it."

* * *

Shikamaru and Naruto's eyes both widen at this as the old Kage pulls out two Flak Jackets and tosses them to the two of them and says "congratulation to the Both of you, I know that you will Serve this Village well and Do it proud." Naruto Puts on his Vest and Zips it up as Shikamaru leaves his new vest Unzipped, Naruto looks at the old man and says "Jiji can I Start using my Real name finally? You said when I made Chunin I didn't have to go by just Uzumaki anymore." Sarutobi Nods at this and says "You may Naruto…from this day forward you will be known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Shikamaru's Jaw drops at this as he splutters and says "N…N…Namikaze? As in Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage?" Naruto nods his head and says "Yep, He's My dad!" Shikamaru is stunned at this, but his mind quickly goes into action, piecing everything about Naruto together in an instant and realizes he resembles a younger version of the 4th only with whisker marks and he shakes his head and says "well I'll be…we've had the Heir to the Namikaze clan going to school and training with us all this time and we never realized it…heh…Naruto your still a troublesome Guy."

* * *

Naruto Smiles at this and Looks at the old man and says "hey Hokage-Jiji, since I'm not old enough to be on the council I'd like to Appoint someone to sit in the Uzumaki Seat on the Council as my Proxy if that's Alright with you." Sarutobi nods at this and says "Yes that's fine as long as the person is a citizen of the Leaf or a Ninja of the leaf….so who did you have in mind?" Naruto Smirks and says "My Niisan Adam Durphey…since he's a Citizen of the leaf its all good and since he never changed his name to Uchiha technically he's not actually a member of the Uchiha Clan." The old Monkey Summoner smirks at Naruto's Logic and reasoning and says "Ah that would be fine…besides my successor will need someone on the Shinobi Council who can help her Reign in the civilians and Elders. Which I will be taking up the Sarutobi clan seat on the council and acting as an Adviser to the next Hokage." Naruto Nods at this and says "So is there anything else you need from us Jiji? Cus if not then I wanna get home and eat some of Haku-Chan's Homemade Ramen!" The other two Occupants of the room laughed at the boys Ramen obsession but Sarutobi quickly reigns it in and says "I have no further need of you right now Shikamaru so your dismissed…You however Naruto I need to discuss a Mission with." Naruto nods at this as Shikamaru Sighs, says goodbye and walks out.

* * *

Sarutobi looks at Naruto Seriously and says "I'm giving you a Mission right off Naruto…Now this mission is of Utmost importance to the village. Your mission is to Go with Jiraiya and Find my Old Student Tsunade Senju, once you find her the two of you are to bring her back here to the village A.S.A.P. She is to Be the Next Hokage." Naruto Nods seriously at this and says "When Do we leave and how long will we be gone for Hokage-Sama?" before Sarutobi can speak they hear a voice from the side say "We should only be gone a Week, maybe 2 tops, so bring enough clothes and equipment for that time. As for when we leave well we'll set out tomorrow morning." They turn to See Jiraiya sitting on the Windowsill with a Smile on his face, Sarutobi sighs slightly and says "Cant you ever use a Door Jiraiya?" the White haired man smirks and says "Now where would be the fun in that Sarutobi-Sensei?"

* * *

Naruto looks at his godfather and teacher and says "Why are we going to be gone for 2 weeks?" the Sannin looks at him and says "that's because we have to Check every single Town, village, and City in the Fire nation to find Tsunade. She moves around a lot and theres no telling where she is…tho my contacts told me that she was last spotted not far from here in a gambling town a little while ago." Naruto nods at this and says "alright I'll Meet you at the Gates at about 8am tomorrow morning Pervy Sage. Jiji thanks for the promotion. see you both later." With that Naruto vanishes in a Yellow Flash shocking both older men, but shortly after Jiraiya smirks and says "that Cheeky brat…he actually learned it…and with Minato being back his skill with it can only get better." a moment later Jiraiya is gone in a puff of smoke leaving Sarutobi Alone in his office once more.

* * *

Naruto arrives back in his and Haku's Apartment in a yellow flash and looks around for his Black haired girlfriend, not finding her in the living room or kitchen he begins to walk down the hall and calls out "Haku-Chan I'm Back!" when he nears the Bathroom he hears "I'm In the bathroom taking a Bath Naru-Kun!" Naruto Smiles deviously at this as he takes off his New flack jacket and shirt and throws them on the Hallway floor as he walks up to the bathroom door and Finds it unlocked, he opens it and steps inside and sees his beautiful girlfriend Sitting in the bathtub, water covering her up to just below her beautiful C-Cup Breasts. She turns and smiles at him as he looks her over, taking in every detail of her body, after a few minuets of this she chuckles and says "like what you See Naru-Kun?" Naruto shakes his head and says "Yeah…Love it…I can never get over just how Beautiful you are my Ice-Hime."

* * *

Haku Blushes at this as she Notices Naruto is shirtless and says "Now Foxy-Kun you weren't planning something were you? By the way your dressed I'd say you had some thing on your mind." She Smirks at his shocked expression in figuring out what he was thinking. He quickly Shakes his head and says "I wasn't really planning anything to devious, I was just gonna see if you'd mind me Joining you in the Tub…tho if you don't want me to then I suppose I could always Body flicker over to Niisan's Real quick and grab a Shower." He pouts after saying this and Haku chuckles at her blonde boyfriends Actions before she replies. "No its ok Naru-Kun, you can get in here with me, after all it is big enough for 2." He smiles at her and proceeds to Strip off his Pants and Boxers leaving them on the bathroom floor, and Climbs in to the tub across from Haku who moves her legs to make a little more room for him as she hangs them over the edge of the Tub.

* * *

He sighs in contentment at the Warmth of the water, resting his arms on the edges of the bathtub, he looks over at Haku and says "Hey Haku-Chan…How about we go out on a date tonight, after all we really havent had an Actual date since before the Chunin exams started." Haku looks at him curiously and says "What aren't you saying Naru-Kun?" Naruto shakes his head and says "nothing Haku-Chan….I just want to go out with my beautiful girlfriend is that so wrong?" Haku levels an Icy look at him and says "I know you better then that Naruto…I can tell theres something your not telling me…it's a mission isn't it?" the blonde sighs and says "Yeah…I'm leaving tomorrow morning at 8 with Pervy Sage, we're going to be looking for his old teammate Tsunade to bring her back to be Hokage…and I'm going to be Gone for about 2 weeks. If I could I'd bring you along…but the Perv is in charge of the Mission so.." Haku sighs and says "Naru-Kun just because your leaving on a Mission for a couple of weeks doesn't mean we have to go out and have a night out together…I'd actually much prefer a night in."

* * *

Naruto looks at his beautiful girlfriend and says "Are you sure Haku-Chan? I mean I just got Promoted and I figured we could go out to celebrate that." Haku shakes her head and says "I'd much rather have a private celebration, just you and me Naru-Kun…" She shifts in the tub and moves towards him and before he can react plants her lips on his hard. He moans into the Kiss as she licks his bottom lip begging for entry, he happily allows it as her tongue swoops into his mouth and proceeds to start a battle of dominance with his tongue. As they're Kissing Naruto grabs her by her hips and positions her naked body in his Lap, immediately he regrets this decision as he feels his Penis Harden. Haku feels her blond Boyfriends hard member against her Ass and feels her arousal begin to increase as she continues to kiss Naruto for all he's worth and begins to ground her Ass into his Penis, causing Naruto to Moan into her mouth.

* * *

After a few minutes of this Naruto breaks the kiss as they both breath heavy with glazed looks in their eyes, Naruto comes back to his senses First and says "Haku-Hime…I think we should prolly stop before we do something we may regret….even tho I Want you SOOO bad right now…"Haku comes back to her senses at his words and looks into his eyes as she says "But what if…What if I want to do that something Naru-Kun?…what if I've been dreaming about our first time? Of having you Inside of me?…What if even when I'm Working at the hospital I cant help but to think about You and your Perfectly sculpted body, and the way you taste?…I love you with all that I Am Naruto-Kun."

* * *

Naruto is slightly taken aback at this but can see the love and sincerity in her eyes and smiles as he Kisses her lips lightly and says "I've Dreamed about it to Haku-Hime…a lot of times when I'm training I cant concentrate because my thoughts are on Your beautiful Eyes, your Gorgeous body, your Delicious lips…and I wonder to myself what I ever did to deserve you…I love you more then I've ever Loved anyone before…So if you want to do it…then can we wait until my birthday?.." Haku stares into his Blue pools and Nods "Ofcourse Naru-Kun. But…we need to do Something to relieve this…Sexual tension we're both feeling." Naruto smirks at this and says, "as you wish my Ice-Hime" and suddenly they body flicker out of the tub and appear in their bed where they spend the next 2 hours Pleasuring each other with their mouths and hands. Afterwards they drain the water in the tub, take a shower together, get dressed, Cook Dinner and spend the rest of the evening just spending time together eating, talking, watching TV, and making. They both go to bed Content with the way things are as Naruto Drifts off to sleep thinking about His mission in the morning and hoping to find Tsunade Quickly as his birthday is only a month away.

* * *

Annnd Cut well theres Chapter 29. Naruto and Shikamaru got Promoted to Chunin. Adam revealed his Status as a jinchuriki to Naruto. Naruto Got to meet his Father and have a Sort of Emotional Reunion with him. Sarutobi is Retiring, but until Naruto and Jiraiya return with Tsunade hes still acting Hokage. And Naruto and Haku came that much closer to consumating their Relationship, now i've decided that i'm going to Have them do it on Naruto's birthday because to me i dont think theres any greater Birthday gift that a girl can give the guy she loves then her Maiden Hood but thats prolly just me. anyhow i need some help here i'm wondering if i should still have Sasuke Leave the village after his run in with Itachi, tho he wouldnt leave it for Orochimaru since the curse seal is no more on Sasuke and because of the special sealing Jutsu Adam used to get rid of it the thing can never be applied again. If he leaves it would be on his own little training trip to see the world and get stronger. If not then what female should i pair him with? Anyway next chapter is the begining of the Tsunade Retrieval Arc which will prolly only last 2 chapters maybe 3...we'll be seeing Itachi and Kisame next chapter, as well as Kakashi still getting mental raped by Itachi's Mangekyo. May See Zabuza going toe to toe with Kisame. Anyway As always Read and review. Until Next time.


	30. Chapter 30:Search for Tsunade Begins

Disclaimer:I Do not own naruto or any of its Characters. i do however own my OCs.

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beas/Summon Speech**

_**"Shit"Tailed Beast/Summon**** thoughts**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku and OcXAnko Story

* * *

**Chapter 30: Search for Tsunade Begins, Cat fight, Akatsuki**

The Next Day finds Naruto and Haku waking up at 6am to take showers, eat breakfast and get ready for the start of their Days. At 7:25 they're out the door and on their way to the east Gate, as they walk through the village they notice that the streets are just beginning to fill up as people start to go about their days, and they just decide to enjoy the quiet and each other's company. Eventually they reach the east gate, Naruto notes that its only 7:45 so they have 15 minuets, as they approach they notice 3 adults and 2 Infants standing near the gate, The first two and the infants are easily recognizable as Adam and Anko Durphey and the Twins Shiro and Matsuri, the third person is not. The Third is a Man, slightly taller the Naruto with Orange Spiky hair, and brown eyes, wearing a Normal Ninja Outfit complete with Flack Jacket.

* * *

As they approach Naruto calls out "Hey Adam-Nii, Anko-Nee, Shiro-Chan, Matsuri-Chan! What are you guys doing here? And Whose this other Guy?" Adam turns to his Adopted brother and Haku and says "Hello Haku-San good morning to you. As for you little brother, I, Matsuri, and Shiro are here to See you, Anko, and Jiraiya Off. As for this guy here…well I'll let him tell you." Naruto cocks his head a Bit confused and says "Wait what do you mean see off Anko? Where you going Anko-Neechan?" Anko gives an exasperated Sigh and says "With you and Jiraiya-Sama you dumb Brat. Hokage-Sama assigned me to go along as he felt that just the 2 of you alone would be a bad combo since you wouldn't be able to get Jiraiya to completely focus on the mission."

* * *

Naruto nods at this as its true, he does have a hard time making his god father Concentrate on anything but scantily clad Women. He then turns to the third adult present and says "And who are you Sir?" The Orange haired man chuckles at this and says "Naru-Chan I'm hurt, I mean I know I'm in Disguise but I thought you'd be able to feel who I am." Naruto Frowns at this, but then suddenly realization dawns on him and his eyes widen and he says "Dad? What are you doing out here? What if someone Spots you?" Minato chuckles at his son and says "Don't worry so much Son, I am a former Kage and the Fastest man alive so I can vanish pretty quick, besides I don't think anyone will take notice of Just another Leaf Jonin, Not even one with Orange hair. In Any case I'm here because I decided to Go Along with you all, want to try and spend as much time with you as Possible seeing as I missed out on 13 years of your life already." Naruto smiles at this and says "Well then this should be an AWESOME trip, not only will I be with Anko-Neechan, But My Dad as well, and The Pervy Sage."

* * *

Minato Chuckles at the name Naruto calls Jiraiya and says "Oh Boy you really are like your Mom…Hahaha…she used to Call Jiraiya Pervy Sannin…" Naruto Smiles at this. Adam Clears his throat and says "Ok a few things before Jiraiya Gets here and you all leave. Now that man is notorious for keeping certain information secret so I'm going to tell you now, On this mission you may all encounter Orochimaru. Since I destroyed his arms its only natural he'd search for Tsunade to try and have her fix them since she's the best Medic in the world. Naruto and Anko you two are NOT to engage Orochimaru if you run into him and that's a Direct Order from Me, if you run in to him let Jiraiya Handle him. Next Naruto this concerns your partner Kurama." Naruto looks at Adam with a serious look and says "What about Kurama?" Adam Looks at him and says "Theres a Group out there Called the Akatsuki, its made up of about 10 S-Rank missing Ninja from various Villages. Now what info I've gathered on them says that they have plans that regard the Tailed Beasts, it seems they're out to capture them and then use them for some unknown reason."

* * *

Naruto and Haku both are shocked by this as Haku says "But How would they get a Tailed beast if its sealed in a person like Naru-Kun?" Minato speaks up at this and says "There are many ways to Remove a Tailed Beast from its Host, however just about every single way results in the death of the Jinchuriki." Haku looks horrified at this, as Adam continues "Now the reason I'm telling you this is so that you can be on the Look Out for these men, they're easy to spot as they wear long Black cloaks with Red Clouds on them, and they always travel in pairs of 2. If you encounter them during the Mission Run away because they are all about as strong as the Sannin." Naruto, Anko, and Minato all gain Serious expressions on their faces, while Haku gets a worried look.

* * *

Just then Jiraiya Appears and says "Alright Never Fear for the Great Jiraiya-Sama is here!" He soon sees the looks on everyone's faces and notes the tension in the air and says "what's going on? You all look like some one killed your puppies." Adam looks at the white haired man and says "I told them about Akatsuki." Jiraiya scowls at this and says "Now why would you go do a fool thing like that? Now they're all going to be jumpy and looking over their shoulders the entire mission." Adam glares at him and says "I told them because they had a right to know, especially Naruto. And I told them to warn them because I don't want my little brother or my wife to end up dead because they tried to fight Akatsuki."

* * *

Anko sensing her husband beginning to get angry, hands Matsuri off to Haku and wraps her arms around Adam and says into his ear "Its ok Dragon-Kun…I promise you that nothing is going to happen to me, I wont try to fight the snake bastard alone again, nor will I even Attempt to take on these Akatsuki…so calm down." she leans up and kisses him and soon all his anger is forgotten as he Enjoys the taste of his Lover's lips. After 2 minuets of this they break apart and Adam sighs and says "Alright…well you should all prolly get going." Anko nods, kisses him one last time and then heads over to the gate to stand next to Jiraiya and Minato. Haku hands Matsuri to Adam and then turns to Naruto and says "Please be Safe Naru-Kun…I don't want to lose you just yet." Naruto gives her one of his Foxy grins and says "Don't worry Haku-Hime, I'll be back. I promise you that as long as Anko-Nee, Dad, And Pervy sage are around nothings going to happen to me just make sure you stay safe in the village…" Haku nods at him and steps up and Kisses him Passionately. They break apart 5 minuets later because of cat calls from Jiraiya and Anko, they put their foreheads together and Naruto Says "I Love you Haku-Hime." Haku looks into his eyes and says "And I love you my Foxy-Kun." They part and Naruto walks over to the others waiting for him, they all turn to walk out waving goodbye and soon Vanish from sight, on their way to Find the Next Hokage.

* * *

3 hours later finds Haku at training ground 34, Naruto's favorite training grounds, Training in the Snow Leopard style Taijutsu under the watchful eye of an Elder Snow Leopard, every Kata being scrutinized. As she finishes the Final Kata of the Intermediate set the Elder Leopard speaks up **"Good Work Haku-Dono, I have to say that you have learned the Snow leopard style rather well, I believe you are ready to start on the Advanced Set, however not today. Take the rest of the day to do as you please, I shall return to the Den and inform the others of your Progress." **Haku nods at this and bows to the Leopard and says "Thank you Chika-Sama….I shall strive to perfect the Snow Leopard Style." with that the Old Leopard nods and vanishes in a Puff of Smoke.

* * *

Haku decides to take a rest for a little bit and takes a seat under the shade of a Tree, After 20minuets of resting She gets up and Prepares to Begin working on her Ninjutsu from scrolls, As she is preparing to take one of the scrolls out of her bag she senses someone watching her, and with quickness honed from years of Studying under The Demon of the mist, unleashes a hail of Senbon that stick in the tree to the right of her. "Come out. I know you are there so there's no use in hiding any longer." Haku takes her Battle stance as she waits for the person to reveal themselves, when they do she's shocked to see Naruto's Teammate Hinata Hyuga, and so she relaxes slightly and says "Hyuga-San…I apologize, I didn't know it was you. I sensed a presence, how long have you been there? And what can I do for you?"

* * *

Hinata Stares at the Ice Maiden, and anger and hatred flash in her lavender tinted eyes as she says "I've been there for a while…I saw someone using Naruto-Kun's Favorite training grounds and decided to come see who it was…and I find you…" Haku kind of scowls at this and says "How do you know these are Naru-Kun's Favorite training grounds? And for that matter why do you sound like your angry that I am using them?" Hinata glares at her and says "I know everything about Naruto-Kun, he's been my friend since I was 8, and now he's my teammate, so its only natural I know where he likes to go to train…as for me being angry that your using Naruto-Kun's Favorite training grounds…Ofcourse I'm Angry, First you come in and Steal him, then you Move in with him, and now you Use His favorite training grounds…you just keep trying to ingrain yourself further into his life."

* * *

As she speaks Hinata's face becomes angrier and angrier. Haku levels an Icy glare at the Hyuga Heiress and says "Steal him? Who exactly did I steal him from? When I met him in the woods during wave he was all alone, he nor I had ever had any kind of romantic relationship before, and we grew closer over the week before the Bridge battle, we fell in love. You say I'm ingraining myself into his life, Ofcourse I am, I'm His girlfriend its what I'm supposed to do, just as he has ingrained himself into MY Life." Hinata growls at this and says "You stole him from ME! I was supposed to be the one who would be his Girlfriend! I've Loved him since I was 10 years Old! And when I finally start to build up the courage to tell him…Here you come swooping in to take his heart and keep him from Me…I cant stand you Haku…Naruto Should be mine, I loved him first."

* * *

Haku snorts at this and says "You have a very delusional way of seeing things Hinata Hyuga….You think Naru-Kun should be with you just because you Loved him before me? But how would you expect him to have known that if you were always to scared to tell him? I fell in love with him, and I told him I loved him…and he thankfully reciprocated those feelings towards me and now we are together, we're happy together…If you were any kind of FRIEND to him then you would be happy that he is happy even if it ISNT with YOU." Hinata Activates her Byakugan and slips into the Lion fist stance and glares at the ice Maiden with white hot rage.

* * *

"You Bitch! I'll Kick your Butt and then we'll see who Naruto-Kun will Love!" Haku sighs but sinks into the Snow Leopard Fist stance none the less and says "Us fighting wont decide who gets to have Naru-Kun…only Naruto himself can decide that…and I already know that when it comes down to it he will always Choose me over a scared little Heiress who throws a temper tantrum because she cant have what she wants." Hinata hearing enough Rushes The Ice Maiden fast, and begins to Unleash a torrent of combos, all of which are either dodged or blocked by the older, much faster Haku. The two girls continue to trade blows back and forth for a while, neither one getting the upper hand, until Hinata decides to forgo the use of the lion style and slips into her Modified Juken stance.

* * *

Upon using the Juken Haku finds it increasingly more difficult to dodge the younger girls strikes, she knows better then to out right block the strikes as even a blocked strike from the Juken can close Tenketsu, as she's musing a way to get around Hinata's Juken, she fails to dodge a strike quickly enough and gets hit in the left leg as she jumps back away from the Hyuga Heiress. Hinata smirks at this and says "What's the Matter Ice bitch? Am I to much for you?" Haku smiles at her and says "well, Taijutsu was never really my strongest Suit…I've always been more of a Ninjutsu Specialist…like so…" She quickly makes several hand seals and the water from the River nearby rises up to form a Dragon as she says "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Hinata Begins Hand seals of her own and water circles around her forming a bunch of whips as she says "Water Style: Water Dragon Whip Jutsu!"

* * *

Haku makes a few more hand seals and the winds pick up around her as she says "Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu!" she sends both her dragons at the Hyuga Girl, as they swirl around each other heading for Hinata, Haku makes one more hand seal and the 2 dragons become one, massive dragon of Ice as she says "Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu!" Hinata knowing her Water whips will be ineffective against the ice dragon lets her Jutsu drop and dodges to the side as fast as possible, however her Right arm gets caught and is frozen. Hinata gets up and Glares at Haku, as the other girl begins another jutsu but before she's able to complete it her hands are stopped by a Black Haired man, Hinata's eyes widen, and Haku turns to look at the man and notices its Yusuke Uchiha.

* * *

Yusuke Smiles and says "Now Now Miss Haku…no need for this to continue…" he turns his smiling gaze on Hinata and says "Isn't that Right Hinata-Chan?…It would be a Shame if I had to tell your father that you suddenly attacked a comrade of the Leaf." Hinata's Blood runs cold at this as she begins to speak "H…Hai Uchiha-Sama!…I a…apologize for my a…actions!" Yusuke continues to smile as he lets Haku's Hands go and the ice maiden bows to him and apologizes. "Now theres good Girls…I suggest the two of you go your separate ways and in the future please refrain from Combating each other, after all you are comrades…and I would hate to have to tell Naru-Chan what happened between you." Both girls pale at this and immediately depart, Haku heading back to the apartment and Hinata Heading Back to the Hyuga Compound, leaving Yusuke seemingly standing alone in the training field, the man looks out of the corner of his eyes and says "Now you weren't going to let them kill each other, where you Son?"

* * *

Out of the shadows appears Adam with a smile on his face as he walks up to stand next to his father and says "Ofcourse not Father…I was just going to let them fight till one had a clear advantage that's all…you know me…I avoid blood shed if I can help it." Yusuke chuckles at his oldest and says "Ah, but yet your not above threatening Blood shed to the Civilians and Elders when they anger you…Its such a shame to see two fine young Kunoichi fighting like that over Little Naruto." Adam Nods his head at this and says "it's a Moot point anyway…seeing as now the Councils all Know about Naruto's 3 bloodlines and the Civilians and elders are pushing even harder for Him to be put under the Clan restoration Act…the saddest part is half the Shinobi Council is starting to agree…"

* * *

Yusuke nods at this and says "As you know I don't agree with it, but that's only because I've been apart of Helping you to Raise the boy…however one cannot fault the others for their drive to enact it upon him…after all The Wood Style alone is held in the highest reverence." Adam agrees with what his father is saying and is about to speak again but suddenly senses Two familiar Chakra Signatures and says "Father…Do you feel that?" Yusuke Nods and says "Ah…It feels like Itachi's Chakra…lets go check it out." The blonde man nods and the two Vanish.

* * *

When they appear again its to find the 4 Jonin Sensei of the rookie teams, facing off against Itachi, while Zabuza has his blade locked with Itachi's Partner, a large Blue Skinned Man who resembles a shark, with a Slashed Mist Forehead Protector, The man is None other then Kisame Hoshigaki another of the 7 swordsman of the mist. Right away Adam notices that Kakashi is on his knees breathing hard obviously suffering the effects of some form of mental trauma, while the others all have their eyes on Itachi's Shoes, Itachi takes notice of the 2 new arrivals and says "Kisame, lets go, Obviously the 9-Tails isn't here…and we don't stand a chance against the two who have just Arrived."

* * *

Kisame notices Adam and says "Heh Dragon…now it makes sense why you're here Zabuza…I'd Love to stay and play with you some more but like Itachi said, gotta go!" Using his brute strength he shoves Zabuza Back, Body flickers next to Itachi, and then makes a hand seal as water rises around them in a vortex, a moment later it disperses and the two S-Rank Criminals Are Gone. Adam goes over to the 4 Jonin sensei and says "What happened here?" Kurenai speaks up first and says "We noticed them when we were walking by a sweet shop, Myself, Asuma, and Kakashi Decided to Try and fight them and find out what they wanted…well Asuma Fought with the blue guy for a bit until Momochi showed up and engaged him in a Fierce Kenjutsu battle."

* * *

Asuma then picks up "Kakashi then tired to Fight Itachi, however we found out the one he was fighting was an exploding clone, luckily he'd used a Water clone to fight him. After that Itachi's Eyes Morphed into this weird Shape I think Kakashi called it Mangekyo, well after that he told us to close our eyes, we did and a second later we heard Kakashi Scream out and fall to the water." Adam Nods at this as Guy Continues "Then I Showed up and Stopped Itachi from Killing my Eternal Rival!, I told the others they could open their eyes but they must look at his feet and not his Eyes. After that is when you and Uchiha-Sama showed up!"

* * *

Yusuke takes this information in and says "Well its fairly Obvious what happened between Kakashi-San and My Nephew…Itachi used the ultimate Ocular Genjutsu of the Sharingan the Tsukuyomi on him…Might-San would you Take Hatake-San to his Home? Only Tsunade-Sama will be able to fully heal his Mental wounds. As for the rest of you, Sarutobi-San please come with me to See 3rd Hokage-Sama to report this. Adam Do as you Please. Momochi-San please return home, and thank you for your services at this time. Yuhi-San I would go and Have a drink with friends, its not everyday you survive a battle with an S-Rank Ninja let alone two." With that everyone splits apart to do as the Uchiha Patriarch requested, Zabuza walks off grumbling about pussy ass shark faces, while Kurenai takes off to find Hana and Yugao for a drink, and Adam just heads home to take care of his Children.

* * *

With the Tsunade Retrieval group, they've been traveling on the road for 5 hours already and Anko and Naruto are both starting to get a bit Antsy as Naruto says "How much further to the next town Pervy Sage? I'm Hungry!" Jiraiya snorts at this and says "How many times have I told you not to call me that you Brat? And for your information the next town is only another 30 Minuets walking…you shouldn't be hungry anyway we havent done anything remotely Ninja like since we left so you should still be full off breakfast. Unless you and that little ice maiden of yours didn't eat breakfast and spent most of the morning in bed…" He grins lecherously at this and wiggles his eyebrows causing Minato to Sweat drop, and Naruto to gain a tick mark as Anko attempts to keep from laughing as Naruto Smacks the older man over the back of the head with his Katana sheath and says "You Sick Pervert! How many times have I told you not to get Pervy thoughts about me and Haku-Chan? We didn't spend all morning in bed, we spent it Eating and talking. And I'm hungry because I have a very active metabolism, and whatever I eat doesn't keep me energized for that long."

* * *

Jiraiya Snorts at this and says "Whatever you little brat, we'll be in the next town in 25 minuets so just hold your horses till then." With that they continue to walk down the road completely oblivious to the 2 sets of eyes watching them from some distances away…all that is except Minato who senses the two chakra signatures. Kisame and Itachi continue to watch the group of 4 walking an Kisame turns to his partner and says "Looks like he's With Jiraiya Of the Sannin and 2 others…capturing the 9-Tails should be fun." Itachi shakes his head and says "We will not go after Naruto-Kun this day Kisame." the blue skinned man looks shocked at his partner and says "What? Why the hell not? The only one we really gotta worry about is that old fart Jiraiya."

* * *

Itachi looks at him and in his monotone says "Jiraiya is not the only one to worry about, that woman down there is Anko Durphey, former apprentice to Orochimaru and My cousin Adam's Wife, and the second man is under a Transformation but with these eyes I can see him clearly….it is Minato Namikaze…the 4th hokage." Kisame whistles at this and says "Are you sure those eyes of yours are workin right Itachi-San? Namikaze died when the 9 tails attacked the Leaf 13 years ago." The black haired youth nods his head and says "Yes positive, I do not know how but The 4th hokage has risen from the dead and is in full life and health…even if we were to lure Jiraiya away from Naruto-kun, we would never lure the 4th or Anko…and I for one do not wish to fight with the Yellow Flash as he is an SS-ranked Ninja. We shall leave the 9 Tails alone for now, let us go and focus on collecting bounties for the time being."

* * *

Kisame Sighs in annoyance and Says "Alright Itachi-san if your heart isn't in it then theres nothing I can do…Lets go collect bounties, hopefully they'll provide some fun, I'm still pumped from my battle with good old Zabuza." He gives a Toothy grin as Itachi stands up and walks off with himself following soon after. Back in the leaf Zabuza is sitting in His apartment Having lunch with his adoptive Daughter Haku for once and telling her about what happened just recently. "So there I was just walking around minding my own business when I hear the sounds of fighting…so I go to check it out and what do I find? I find old Fish Face Kisame that's what I find." Haku swallows her juice and says "And knowing you Tousan you went right up and started attacking him didn't you?" Zabuza smirks at this and says "Hell yeah I Did! Like I'm gonna miss an opportunity to fight one my Fellow Swordsman, especially Kisame…so what happed was…"

* * *

_Flashback: 2 hours ago_

_Zabuza rushes on the scene with his Sword already drawn and launches himself at Kisame from behind, the shark man sensing danger turns and blocks Kubikiribocho with his Shark skin Sword Samehada , when he sees who it is attacking him he smiles as he says "well this is a surprise! Good to see ya Momochi, its been to long." Zabuza with a smirk of his own says "Yeah far to long for my liking Fish Face. Sorry to tell ya but I'm your opponent now and I plan on hacking you to pieces with my Head cleaver!" Kisame just smirks wider at this and says "Ooh sounds like fun, even Samehada is shaking in excitement. Lets get started!" The two former Mist swordsman then begin to go at each other fiercely, their huge blades giving off sparks with every encounter, Soon tho after about 10 minuets of this, they Lock blades and stare each other straight in the eyes, both wearing the biggest shit eating grins you've ever seen, Kisame says "We'll seems you've gotten a little bit better since the last time I saw you Momochi…I'm actually having fun this time around." Zabuza scoffs at this and says "Maybe you've just gotten soft since you left the mist cus I remember you being a whole lot better then this." As the two men attempt to force the other to step backwards, 2 new people arrive on the scene._

Flashback End

* * *

Zabuza swallows a bit of his Sushi and says "and that's when Drago and his old man showed up and Kisame and his but buddy Itachi Uchiha left. Ruined my fun." Haku chuckles at her adoptive father but quickly stops and Sighs. Zabuza noticing this asks "What's wrong with you Haku? Seems like your worried about something." Haku looks at him and says "Yes…I'm just hoping Naruto Stays safe…If Kisame and his friend are after the 9-tails then that means they're after Naruto…so I'm worried about him." Zabuza snorts at this and says "Don't worry to much, he's with Drago's Wife and One of the Sannin, those two would be Idiots to attempt anything on the brat when they're around…so cheer up and smile, cus I cant stand seeing My daughter frown." Haku smiles at this and says "Aww I think that's the sweetest thing you have ever said Tousan…thank you." Zabuza looks away and says "Don't Mention it…" Haku chuckles at her father and thinks to herself _"Naru-Kun will come back safe and sound, I know it…but then why do I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to occur to Him?…Please Kami keep my love safe and return him to me in one piece."_

* * *

Annnd Cut. Well theres Chapter 30! the tsunade Retreval misson has Begun! Itachi and Kisame got into a fight in the leaf like in Cannon cept with the addition of Zabuza fighting Kisame, Haku and Hinata fought as Hinata's feelings of hatred for Haku finally boiled over, and Shocker the Leaf council is Plotting CRA on Naruto! Well i want to appologize for taking a little longer with this chapter then most of the rest i found myself unmotivated because of certian things happing in my home, and at times my thoughts were blocked by an idea for a Bleach story which i dont know i'd i'm going to do. Now Next Chapter will focus soely on the retreaval team with a little off side to the meeting between Orochi-Pedo and Tsunade in Tanzku Gai. Also for those of you worried about this becoming anything but a NaruXFemHaku dont worry the CRA will be Sort of Beaten...Anyway as always read and review. Until Next time


	31. Chapter 31:Tsunade Retrieval II, Truth

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Shit"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku and OcXAnko story oh and Please Vote on the new poll on my Profile.

* * *

**Chapter 31:Tsunade Retrieval Part 2, Truth Revealed**

Its Been 2 days since the Tsunade Retrieval team left the Hidden leaf, today finds them in the fire Country city of Otakafu Gai, so far they've searched through 3 cities and havent found Tsunade At all, they thought they were close in Tanzaku Gai However they just missed her, and more then that they Missed Orochimaru who had Destroyed Tanzaku Palace with a Snake, Anko had been angry about this ever since but still kept to her promise to Adam not to try and go after Orochimaru. Now finds the group entering a Bar as Naruto complains "Pervy sage this isn't a restaurant it's a Bar, how are we going to get food Here?" The White haired Toad Sage scowls and says "Its not just a bar your Brat its also and eating establishment so don't worry you'll get your stomach fill…."

* * *

The man stops speaking as he notices a Familiar Busty Blond wearing a Grey Kimono style Blouse with no sleeves Slightly open at top to show off her cleavage tied with a dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants, with Amber eyes. He smiles and says "Tsunade!" the obviously slightly drunk Blonde looks up to see the man and says "Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" the white haired man smiles and walks over to the table she and another woman with Short Black hair and Blue eyes are sitting at, bringing along his Posse and sitting down across from the two women. The Blonde Woman looks over the other occupants of the table and immediately recognizes Anko, however the blonde boy and orange haired man are another matter as she says "So Jiraiya what's with all these Brats? You taking on another Team? I Recognize Orochimaru's former Apprentice, How ya been by the way Mitarashi? But who are these two?"

* * *

Jiraiya Smiles as Anko replies "I'm fine Tsunade-Sama, tho its not Mitarashi anymore…For the last 2 years its been Durphey…I'm a Married woman." the woman next to Tsunade smiles and bows her head and says "Congratulations Durphey-San." Tsunade's eyebrows raise at this however, but as she's getting ready to speak about it Jiraiya speaks up and says "Actually I'm not taking another Team…tho I have decided to take this little Brat here as an Apprentice Maybe." He places his hand on Naruto's head and said Boy frowns at this as Jiraiya continues "As for why we're here well…we're on orders from Sensei to retrieve you and bring you back to the Village for 2 reasons. First we need your medical expertise to heal certain people who were injured during the Sand and Sound Invasion. And number 2 Sensei has named you as his successor for the Title of Hokage."

* * *

The blonde spit's the Sake she was just sipping out onto Anko as she says "Bull Shit! I Refuse! Go tell sensei to get some other Loser to take his Place." Jiraiya sighs and says "this is Non-Negotiable Tsunade-Hime…you're the only person who can take the title from him Since I have my Spy Network." Tsunade shakes her head and says "Hell no! I wont do it. Tell him to make Kakashi Hokage, I want no part of that title or the village…I washed my hands of that place and anyone who's foolish enough to become Hokage has a death wish…it's a fools goal." Naruto is getting ready to explode in rage at this when he feels his fathers hand on his shoulder and sees the man shake his head.

* * *

The transformed Minato looks at Tsunade and says "Its sad to see That the woman who trained the 3 goddesses of the Leaf has become a Shell of her former self. So Stuck in the past and absorbed in her own pain and sorrow that she fails to see the bigger picture. If you do not become Hokage then you leave the position open for someone like the War Hawk Danzo to take it and drive the Leaf and the rest of the world into another War…What would your Deceased Students say if they could see you now? I know that Kushina Uzumaki would be Ashamed of you." Tsunade snarls at the orange haired man and says "Don't You DARE say that Name! You have no idea anything about Kushina Uzumaki! She was like a Daughter to me, All of them where and the Village took them all just like it took my Grandfather and Grand-Uncle along with My brother and the Man I loved! The Leaf can Burn for all I care! And if you Say anything about My deceased Students again I'll Snap Your NECK!"

* * *

Minato smiles and says "I Can say all I want about Kushina…I have that right because she was my Wife." And with that he dispels his transformation to Reveal his true self, Immediately Tsunade Recognize the Student of her teammate Jiraiya and Husband of her Student Kushina, Minato Namikaze. "M…m…Minato? It Cant Be! How is this Possible your Dead!" The blonde man says "I was Dead until about a week ago…When Orochimaru Attacked the Leaf he Fought with a Man Named Adam Durphey. During that fight The Snake used IWR to bring back the Second Hokage and the 3rd Raikage to fight Adam…and so Adam used an Improved and Finished version of IWR called the Perfect Rebirth Jutsu to bring me back to life…long story short the two of us defeated Orochimaru and sent him running and now I'm Back."

* * *

Tsunade narrows her Eyes and looks at Anko and says "So He is the one you married like I thought Anko?…congrats you landed the Strongest Shinobi there is…a Man Capable of Fighting the 8 Tails And Winning. Well then Minato if your back then why don't you become Hokage again?" The blonde man looks at her and she sees anger in his eyes as he says "They Don't Deserve me Being their Hokage again…not after the way they treated my Only Son his whole life." The blonde woman gives him a confused look and says "Your Son? But Naruto Died with you didn't he? That's what I was told by ANBU." Jiraiya Speaks up at this point and says "No Tsunade-Hime Naruto Didn't die…those ANBU that told you he did were Danzo's ROOT, the old war Hawk and other elders wanted you out of the village and away from Our God son…infact…Tsunade Meet our Godson Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze New Chunin of the Leaf!"

* * *

He places his hand on Naruto's Head again as the Youngest blonde scowls and says "Pervy Sage how many times have I told you not to mess with my Hair? I don't know where your hands have been. Hey Granny Nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. And I'll thank you not to talk smack about the Hokages anymore because its my dream to Be Hokage one day!" He ends his little Speech with a Smile as Tsunade stares at him, putting the pieces together, seeing the similarities between him and Minato Physically, and him and Kushina Personality wise, and quickly realizes that this is infact her Godson, after realizing that Fact anger flashes in her eyes and suddenly she smashes the table they're sitting at startling everyone as she says "Those sons of BITCHES! They Played me like a Fool! I Swear to Kami if I ever get my hands on their Wrinkly old asses I'll tear them Apart! ESPEICALLY DANZO! 13 Fuckin Years! 13 Years I could have Raised and taken care of My Godson DENIED to me!" Back in the Leaf All three of the Elders shiver feeling like someone just walked on their Graves.

* * *

Back in the Pup Jiraiya Stands up and says "Calm down Tsu-Hime! Destroying the pub isn't going to help anything…Naruto would you mind making a new table?" Naruto nods and makes a few Hand seals and a New table forms out of the wooden floor, causing Tsunade and Shizune's eyes to Widen as the blonde woman says "You…You can use Wood Style?" Naruto nods and says "Yeah Wood style, Ice Style, and Lava Style. I have a Main affinity to Water, Earth, Fire, and Wind." Tsunade downs her New Sake bottle then looks at Minato and says "What did you mean the way the village treated Naru-Chan here?" Said boy scowls at the name while Minato, Anko, and Jiraiya chuckle at it and Anko decides to tell about it.

* * *

"What Minato-Sama meant is that…All his life Naruto has been Hated, Despised by the village all because He has the 9 Tails sealed inside of him…he's been beaten, spit on, insulted, Over charged for thing, Thrown out of most Establishments, he was almost killed Atleast 30 times by the time he was 6 years old." The busty blonde and the Dark haired woman look Sad at this as Anko Continues "But that all started to change a bit when my Dragon-Kun came into the leaf when the kid was 6...the night he arrived was the night of the 9-Tails Festival and he saved the brat from being killed by a group of drunk villagers and 4 chunin…he killed all the chunin and took the kid to the Hokages office…after that he started to help Naru-Chan here train and become his friend and an older brother figure…after the Uchiha Massacre when the kid was 7 Adam Adopted him as his Brother and took him in and has pretty much raised him since."

* * *

Naruto smiles and says "Its been better since then…The stores don't kick me out or over price me anymore…and only the Civilians really still glare and talk about me behind my back…the worst tho is the things they call my girlfriend…I wish she didn't have to be called names like 'Demon whore' and 'Demon Slut'…but once the Hokage announces my heritage they'll prolly think Twice…and that will be the greatest Prank EVER!" he laughs as Tsunade sighs and says "Well Regardless…I really don't want to go back to the village…Jiraiya, Minato does the kid know the Rasengan?" Both men Nod and Minato says "He's even learned my most famous Jutsu…tho he still needs work with it." Tsunade smiles at this and says "Alright then…tell you what Naruto I'll Make you a deal…if you can Master The Flying Thunder God in the next week then I'll Give you this necklace around my Neck and Return to the village to be the Hokage."

* * *

Naruto scrunches his face up at this and says "What's so special about the necklace?" Tsunade smirks and says "It belonged to my grandfather the 1st hokage, and the last wielder of Wood Style…its worth so much money you could by 10 mountains with it. So what you say Kid…is it a Bet or not?" Naruto smiles and says "it's a Bet! I'll Master the Flying Thunder God in a Week! And then I'll drag you back to the Leaf to be Hokage Believe it!" Tsunade Smirks at this and shakes his hand and says "you got it Kid…and when you lose I get your wallet and all the money you got in it." Naruto pales at this but nods none the less and then gets up and says "Come on Dad lets go work on The flying thunder god." Minato raises his Eyebrows at this and says "I thought you were Hungry Son?" Naruto just looks back at Tsunade and says "Food can wait I gotta beat Granny Tsunade and win the Bet! So its off to training we go." Minato chuckles at his son's enthusiasm and gets up and follows his son out of the bar leaving the other 4 alone.

* * *

Anko smiles and turns to the other young woman at the table and says "Well Shizune-San what do you say you and I leave these two old teammates alone to talk and have a little Girl time?" Shizune nods at this and turns to her teacher and says "I Shall see you at the Room later tonight Tsunade-Sama." the busty blonde just nods her head and waves goodbye to her long time apprentice as Shizune and Anko get up and leave, she immediately turns to Jiraiya and sees a serious look on his face as the man says "So…What did old Snake face want Tsu-Hime? And don't try to act surprised at hearing his name, we know that he found you before we did and that you two more then likely talked…so what in the hell did he want from you?"

* * *

Tsunade takes a sip from her sake and slowly replies, "Orochimaru…he came to tell me about his attempt to kill sensei and how it failed…said he wanted me to heal his arms…when I asked what exactly happened to his arms he said something about Demonic Chakra and a Blonde son of a bitch with a sword…told me I had a week to decide rather or not I'll heal him…and if I go against him…he'll Kill me…" Jiraiya Levels an Icy look at her the likes of which she's only ever seen him give enemies of the Leaf before as he says in a Low tone "did he offer you something that you Wanted in return? Like the lives of Dan and Nawaki?…because that's something the bastard would do to manipulate a person to do what he wants them to do…You better think long and hard on what I'm about to say Tsunade…Orochimaru attempted to Destroy the Leaf and to Kill Sensei…he failed Mostly because of one man…Adam "The Crimson Dragon" Durphey…It was Adam who took Sensei's place in the Kage booth and in the barrier Orochimaru had erected after taking "Sensei" hostage…And it was Adam Durphey who took away the use of Orochimaru's arms…If you even THINK of trying to restore that bastards arms then I will kill you as a Traitor and Enemy of the Leaf, our Past relationship be Damned."

* * *

Tsunade's Eyes widen at this and she looks at her White Haired fellow Sannin and says "you Cant be serious Jiraiya! You have always Said you Loved me so how could you just easily throw that away and have the heart to try to Kill me?" Jiraiya Sips some Sake and says "It wont be easy for me Tsu-Hime, I have always loved you with all my heart even tho I knew you would never see me as anything but an Annoying older Brother figure…but if your actions or decisions threaten the Village that I call home, Threaten My Godson…then I'll squash my heart and do what needs to be done for the good of those I care for…So I implore you to think about your Decision carefully Hime." He downs the rest of his bottle of Sake and then Body flickers away leaving Tsunade alone in the Bar to think things over.

* * *

In a Clearing Just outside Otakafu Gai Naruto and Minato are preparing to train, Minato Looks at his son and says "alright Son…now I know from what your girlfriend told me that you have already learned the Flying Thunder God however your Not able to use it All that well." Naruto nods at this and says "yeah that's right, I can teleport and what not but I cant go that far or that fast yet…I read in your notes that your able to go from one marker to the next in a Millisecond, however it takes me about 20 seconds to get to each marker." The older blonde nods at this and says "What is your Gravity and resistance seals set to right now son?" Naruto thinks a moment then says "I Just increased them both to Level 11 before we left the Village to look for Granny Tsunade…Why?"

* * *

Minato waves him off and says "No reason, just wanted to make sure you got your seals and body up to the right level to be able to correctly perform the Thunder God…hmm my best advice to you is to use it over and over again until you have no more chakra….get not just your body used to the pull of the seal but your Chakra as well…once your chakra knows the pull of the seal by heart then you should be able to Move as fast as I do with it." Naruto looks at his father with wonder and says "Is that how you Mastered it Dad?" the Man nods that it is and Naruto looks with fire in his eyes and says "Alright Then! I'll train and train and train till I cant train anymore! And to help me get used to it faster….Shadow Clone Jutsu!" After he says this 100 clones appear as he looks at them and says "Alright Boys We're All training with the Thunder God technique! Lets get to work and keep going till you Drop!" he gets a Chorus of "Yes Sir Boss!" as all 101 Narutos get started on trying to Master the Flying Thunder God Technique with Minato watching on in Pride of his Son's drive and determination.

* * *

Back in the Leaf Village Naruto's Best friend Sasuke Uchiha is Walking slowly to a place he's never really visited before, he's heading to his cousin Adam Durphey's House, The reason for this is because he was told by his uncle and head of his Clan Yusuke Uchiha that Adam wished to speak to him about something very important. Now Sasuke isn't an idiot, he'd heard that his Brother Itachi had returned to the village a few days ago and had incapacitated his Sensei Kakashi, so Sasuke knows that whatever Adam wants to talk to him about Must have something to Do with Itachi.

* * *

After what seems like forever, Sasuke finally reaches his Cousin's Manor and knocks on the door three times, A moment later the door is answered by a Red Haired girl who looks at him and says "Yes? Can I help you?" Sasuke looks the girl over and notices she wears Glasses, has red eyes that match her hair which has an odd style to it, messy on one side and straight on the other. Sasuke clears his throat and says "Yes My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I was told to come here to meet with my cousin Adam Durphey…is he by chance Home?" the girl smiles at him and says "Yes Adam-San is home, My name is Karin Uzumaki…Please come in." Sasuke cocks an eyebrow at the girls name, quickly realizing that this must be one of the Cousins that Naruto has told him about before as she ushers him inside and closes the door, he nods to her as she leads him into the living room and announces "Adam-San Your Cousin Sasuke Is here to see you."

* * *

Sasuke takes notice of the Black Leather couch, and a red Leather recliner, Big Screen TV and what looks like a spot for a coffee table that seems to be missing, however the biggest thing to catch his eye is His cousin, A man stronger then his Brother, Laying on the floor with two 1 year olds on top of him as if pinning him to the ground. Adam noticing Sasuke smiles and says "With you in a Second Sasuke-Kun." he then turns his attention to his Children Shiro and Matsuri and says "Shiro-Kun, Matsuri-Chan…you did it again, your still far to much for Daddy to take...I don't think I'll EVER be able to beat you two…but I wont ever quit trying…however Daddy has to have a serious talk with Cousin Sasuke now so I want you two to go play with Karin-Chan." As if understanding their father even tho their 1 the Two children pout, but with a quick kiss to the top of Matsuri's head, and a tickle to Shiro's stomach they forget their anger and gladly get into Karin's Arms to go up stairs.

* * *

Adam gets up and dusts himself off slightly, then takes out a scroll, and unseals the missing coffee table placing it back where it goes and sitting in his recliner looking at Sasuke, he steeples his hands together and says "take a Seat Sasuke." The young Uchiha taken aback at the quick Change in attitude from Adam the Father to Adam the Shinobi nods and slowly sits in the middle of the Sofa and stares at his cousin and says "So what did you want to see me About Cousin? If this has to do with Itachi being in the village a few days ago then save it…you already kept me from the path of the avenger so you don't have to worry about me going after him." The Blonde shakes his head and says "This has nothing to do with the Incident a few days ago…All Tho this is about Itachi in a Sense…no this talk is about the Massacre and the Truth behind why it happened."

* * *

Sasuke looks sort of shocked at this and says "what do you mean the truth of why it happened? I know why! My brother went Crazy and wanted to test the limits of his New Mangekyo Sharingan so he Slaughtered All except Uncle and his family because of fear of you and left me alive because he didn't think I was worth killing!" Adam again shakes his head as he takes a sip from a cup of tea that seemingly just appeared from nowhere and says "That's wrong Sasuke…that's what your brother wanted you to Think…The truth is Itachi Slaughtered the clan with the exception of you, and my Father's family for one reason and one reason only…To Protect The Leaf." Sasuke growls at this and says "What the Fuck are you talking about to Protect the leaf? How was Slaughtering almost our ENTIRE Clan including our Parents Protecting the Leaf?" Adam sets his tea cup down and says "Calm down Sasuke and let me explain." The young Uchiha takes a deep breath and then nods for His cousin to continue.

* * *

Adam takes a Breath and says "You don't know this but…Your Father and Most of the Adults of the Clan were Planning to enact a Civil War…they felt that the Hokage and the rest of the Village were treating them un fairly, moving them to a sectioned off part of the village…they felt slighted by what your father called a string of "Senju Hokages" and so they plotted to take over the leaf by rebelling." Sasuke's eyes widen at this as the blond signals him to remain quiet and continues on "At the time Your father Ordered Itachi to be his spy within the ANBU and to report on the Movements and Shifts of the Black Ops…However Itachi was Loyal first to the Village and informed Sarutobi and the other Elders of Fugaku's orders…and so they ordered him to be their double Agent and report on the doings of the Clan…The old man Tried several times to extend an Olive branch to Your father and the rest of the Clan but each time it was denied…My father was Against The plot and had said that he and my siblings would not take part in the madness."

* * *

Adam takes a sip of tea again and starts speaking once more "So in the end after all attempts to make peace failed…The Elders and the 3rd ordered That the Uchiha clan be Killed…However the 3rd ordered only the Adults killed since the children knew nothing and also ordered that My Father and his family be left Alone…It was Danzo, Homura, and Koharu who ordered everyone down to the last child Killed behind the 3rds Back. Danzo even Allowed Itachi to let you Live because he knew that to Itachi you were his most precious person." By now Sasuke is starting to question everything he's thought about his brother and is starting to curse the elders as Adam continues his story.

* * *

"In the End to keep the peace and avert war Itachi did as was ordered, he Killed the Clan…However he Upheld the order of the 3rd to leave My family alone and he visited my father and told him why he was leaving them alone…it was because my father is Honorable and would be able to Keep you on the Path of Light, He told my father to tell Me that he was sorry that we couldn't have That all out Battle we'd talked about…When he encountered you and told you that you were not worth Killing it was to hurt you and sever your attachment to him so that you would not attempt to save him from His fate in the future, he wanted you to grow strong and one day kill him and cleanse his soul of the evil that he committed in the Name of Peace."

* * *

The blonde watches Sasuke's reaction and sees the Anger, Pain, Regret, and hurt flash across his eyes, Sasuke stands up and says "I'm Sorry…I have to go…thank you for telling me the truth Cousin…I need to think about all this and process it…" Adam nods and walks him to the door, as he's walking out the Swordsman says "Sasuke, don't ever be afraid to come to me For Advice…We are blood and I will always Be here to listen to your problems and help you to find Solutions…Never forget that Cousin." The Uchiha boy nods his head and walks away as Adam Closes the door to his Home. The Blue eyed 24 year old sighs as he pours himself a Glass of Scotch and sits in his chair and begins to drink it.

* * *

"I wonder if I did the right thing…telling him the truth Now…Its possible that now he will feel Hatred for the 3rd and the Elders and attempt to Destroy them…I wish Anko were here….by now she'd be sitting in my Lap and telling me no to worry about it while Laying kisses down my jaw line…that woman always knows the right thing to say or do." He downs the drink and then Gets up and Heads up stairs to play with the twins again and attempt to get his mind off the fact that he may have just ruined his little cousins life.

* * *

Back in the Clearing outside Otakafu Gai our Blonde Hero Naruto is laying on the ground Panting after spending the last 6 hours training his butt off with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, His father Stands over him and says "well son you've improved quite a bit today, You cut your time down by 8 seconds, now it only takes you 12 seconds to get from one seal to the next…keep this up and you'll have it mastered in the week like you told Tsunade you would." Naruto gives his father a tired Smile and says "T…Thanks…dad…but still…not good…enough…need more…practice…but to…tired today…" and the 13 year old promptly passes out, The former Hokage Chuckles and picks his boy up into his arms cradling his head against his chest and says "Rest well tonight Son…and Know that if she were here to see it your mother would be proud of your determination and drive…your just like her in so many ways and knowing that would make her happier then even Free ramen at Ichiraku's."

* * *

And with that the Older blonde body flickers from the field and to the Hotel room that he, Jiraiya and Naruto are sharing to find his Former Sensei already there writing his next Novel. The white haired man noticing the 2 blondes smiles a warm smile and says "Kid Tuckered himself out Huh?" His former apprentice nods his head as he lays the younger blonde on his cot and covers him up, as the Toad sage chuckles at this and says "Kid's like you and Kushina both when it comes to training Minato…I remember days where you would push yourself until you couldn't even stand anymore no matter what protests I gave…He's inherited the best qualities from both of ya. I'm proud to call myself his god father."

* * *

Minato smiles and nods at this and says "thank You Jiraiya-Sensei…you mind keeping an eye on him for me? I'm going to head back to the clearing we were at and do some training of my own." the older man looks at him and says "What Training? Your not attempting to finally add your Wind Chakra to the Rasengan are you?" The blonde man shakes his head and says "No, I'm actually working on a Technique that was shown to me By Naruto's Adopted brother Adam…Its called the Wind Style Armor…I want to master it as quickly as possible…I realized that in the past I've relied to heavily on my Fuinjutsu and Space-Time Ninjutsu….I didn't spend enough time on My Wind Nature and learning Wind Techniques…so now I'm trying to correct that Flaw…if theres one thing I've learned its that one should always strive to be a well balanced Shinobi."

* * *

Jiraiya Crosses his arms and smirks at his former student and says "Sure I'll watch the kid for ya…but who taught you about being a Well Balanced Shinobi?" Minato smiles and says "You Did Jiraiya-Sensei." and then vanishes in a Yellow Flash. Jiraiya Smiles and thinks to himself _"1 week to decide it all…1 week for the kid to master a jutsu that took Minato years to master…but if anyone can do it, its Naruto, the kid did master the Rasengan in only a month…And even Minato himself has begin to train to better himself…one thing is for certain no matter what happens in the next week at the end of it things are definitely going to get Interesting just like always when Naruto is involved."_

* * *

Annnd Cut. Well theres chapter 31. they found Tsunade and instead of fighting and making the bet like in Canon instead Tsunade Hatched a Plot in her head and bet Naruto he couldnt Master the FTG in a week, now naturally Naruto wont master it completely within a week however he will end up getting it down enough to where it'll only take him about 2 seconds to teleport to each marker and be able to teleport bigger distances then just the 1 mile he can currently teleport. I had Adam Reveal the truth of the Massacre to Sasuke who is going to Have hatred for Danzo, Homura, and Koharu but not the 3rd and not for Itachi tho he wont attempt to destroy the village to get to the elders. Next chapter will have the Sannin Battle in it, along with Naruto Vs Kabuto's Traitorous Behind. and Next chapter will also see the retrieval team returning to the Leaf with Tsunade and Shizune in tow. Anyway Read and review as always. Until Next time.

Jutsu

Wind Style Armor: S-Rank: The Wind Style Armor acts in almost the exact same way as the Lighting Style armor accept it Speeds the body up even greater because the winds generated around the body reduce wind friction on the surrounding area thus it makes the user even Faster then someone with the Lightning Armor as far as Pure speed and Agility goes. This Technique Was created by Adam Durphey Using the Theory that Any element could be made into armor not just Lightning, Its highly Useful for Nin-Taijutsu as the winds not only add more impact force to blows but also Slash and cut the opponent inside out if a blow lands and if not still cuts them on the outside. The major Downside is you have to have amazing concentration to maintain the armor and not harm yourself other wise the winds have just as great a chance at cutting you as they do your opponents.


	32. Ch32:Tsunade Retrieval III,Sannin Brawl

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Shit"Tailed Beast/Summon Thoughts**_

This is a NarutoXFemHaku and OcXAnko Story. Again please vote on the poll on my Profile page, its only going to be open until this saturday at 1pm eastern standard time.

* * *

**Chapter 32:Tsunade Retrieval III, Sannin Battle Royal!**

Time Skip: 5 Days

Its been 5 Days since the retrieval team has Found Tsunade, 5 days since The Busty Blonde made the bet with our Hero Naruto that he couldn't master the flying Thunder God in a week. Today Finds Naruto along with his Father Minato Namikaze back in the same clearing they've been coming to for the last 5 days straight, Minato sits on a Stump while he watches his only Son and an Army of clones Continue to work on the Teleportation jutsu. The Blonde man claps his hands and says "Alright Naruto I think that's enough for now…Just have the clones work on the Flying thunder God."

* * *

Naruto stops mid throw and looks at his father incredulously and says "Just have the clones work on it? But dad I have to master this and I only have 2 more days." Minato nods his head at this and says "I know. but remember you learn everything the clones do when they dispel so if the clones master it then you master it. Besides I want to start teaching you a New Wind technique and It just so happens to be one that I just recently Mastered over the last 5 days." The younger blonde's eyes light up at this as he puts his Tri-pronged kunai away and walks up to his father and says "Really Dad? A New Wind Jutsu? What is it? Is it Super strong?" The older Blonde chuckles at his son's energy and says "Its an S-Rank Technique. Its Called the Wind Style Armor."

* * *

Naruto's Eyes fill with pure excitement at this as he begins to hop up and down and says "S-Rank really? How's it work? Show me show me show me!" The former Kage laughs at this and says "Ok Son Calm down I'll show it to you…now the good thing about it is like the Rasengan and flying Thunder God it requires No Hand Seals, Just pure Nature Manipulation." Naruto nods at this as Minato jumps back 30 feet from his son and closes his eyes. Naruto is confused at first but soon the winds around them start to speed up, His fathers cloak starts to whip around as sharp winds swirl around the older blonde as his body is encased in Chakra, Minato's eyes snap open and he Says "Wind Style Armor!" the winds speed up even more and Naruto can see clearly that all the wind currently in the Clearing is coming directly from His father.

* * *

As he stares in awe of this mouth agape, Minato speaks "What do you think Son? This is the Wind Style Armor." Naruto stares excitedly and says "Wow dad…there must be Tornado class winds around your body right now…its cool but what exactly does it do other then give a nice Breeze?" The Older Blonde Smirks at this as he takes a step and vanishes from sight, Naruto looks around and then hears right behind him "For One it Increases your Speed exponentially." The Younger blonde turns around as says "So Cool!" His father chuckles and says "For Another it increases Agility. This technique is Great for Hand to Hand Combat…in fact it was created as a sort of Counter to the Famous Lightning Style Armor of the Current Raikage A…The winds around your body reduce wind resistance and friction to your surroundings thus making you able to move at speeds even above Jonin without removing your seals."

* * *

Naruto is shocked to hear this and says "Did you Come up with this Jutsu Dad? I remember reading About A in your journals and how you felt that after you he was second fastest man alive." Minato Shakes his head and says "No Son I didn't create this Jutsu…Your Brother did." Naruto's eyes bug out at this and he says "What? Adam-Niisan Created the Wind Armor? When? Has he been able to use it the whole time he's been raising me? And why did he never try to teach it to me?" The older blonde holds up his hand to stop his son's rant and says "I don't know the answers to all those Questions Son. For now lets get back on topic. Now the wind Armor not only provides greater speed and Agility, it also has nifty side effects on those you use it on. First and Foremost is that it adds extra Blunt force to your blows, And when you land a blow on an opponent the winds cut the person up from the inside out doing massive internal damage as well as external. And even if you Miss a blow the excess winds will leave scrapes and cuts on the opponents body."

* * *

The younger blonde smiles at this and says "Wow the Wind Armor is awesome…so how do I do it?" the older Blonde smiles at this and releases the technique to begin teaching his Only son a technique that may save his life someday.

* * *

Back with Tsunade and Jiraiya, The two Sannin are once again sitting in the bar talking as they have for the last 5 days, drinking Sake and eating. The two are laughing over a memory from their Genin days when suddenly the White haired man stops laughing and takes a sip of his sake giving the Busty Blonde a serious look as he says "So Tsu-Hime, Have you come to a decision yet on what your going to do as far as Orochi-Teme's offer?" The Amber eyed woman looks at him, downs her sake and says "Maybe, Maybe not…in any case no matter what I do I'm not going to tell you before hand you stupid pervert. Tho I'll say I kind of hope that Naruto wins our little bet…it might be nice to be able to put my faith in someone again."

* * *

Jiraiya smirks at this and says "oh Don't worry Tsunade…that kid will Definitely Win that bet…he's got some Scary luck…Did I tell you that he managed to Sign 3 summoning contracts and get all three bosses to agree with it and cooperate?" The blondes eye brows raise at this and Replies "Your Shitting me right? What 3 bosses would agree to Share 1 summoner?" the white haired super pervert smiles and says "Gamabunta of the Toads, Ibuse of the Salamanders, and Kurama of the Foxes." Tsunade's eyebrows threaten to jump off her face at this as she says "Gamabunta and Ibuse Agreed to Work together and Share a Summoner? Where the hell did the kid get the Salamander Contract anyway? And Who the Fuck is Kurama of the Foxes?"

* * *

The Toad Sage Swallows a bite of his Sesame Chicken and calmly says "Yes Gamabunta and Ibuse have a lot of respect for each other so they didn't mind. As for where the Kid got the Salamander Contract, his adoptive brother Stole it from Rain after Hanzo Died and gave it to the kid. And Kurama of the Foxes is Better Known as the 9-tailed Demon Fox." The Busty woman's Eyes bulge at this and she says "Seriously? He got the fox contract from the thing inside of him? I'll be damned…The more I find out about him the more shocked I seem to be." Her fellow Sannin smiles at this and says "Yeah…He's Like Kushina that way…You know if you agreed to come back and be Hokage you could spend more time with the Brat…he may seem brash at times but the kid is a Genius like his old man…plus as his godmother you'd get to meet his girlfriend and see if she lives up to the standards of the kind of woman he should be with."

* * *

Tsunade sighs at this and waves off the Hokage comment as she says "Yeah about That whole girlfriend thing….Tell me what you know about this girl Jiraiya…Her name, Age, Height, Weight, personality, History, if a Kunoichi rank." The white haired Pervert smiles at this and says "Her Name is Haku Momochi and she's the Adopted daughter of Zabuza Momochi…As for her age she's 15 almost 16 I believe, Height and weight couldn't tell you since the brat hasn't let me around her much, Personality wise tho I'd say she's a sweet enough girl especially for someone raised by the demon of the Mist…She is a Kunoichi and her Rank is Chunin, currently she's working shifts at the Leaf Hospital and learning Medical Ninjutsu. She's like the kid has the Ice Style Bloodline, infact she's actually the last of the Yuki clan." Tsunade's eyebrows raise at this, as they continue to talk for the next few hours about Naruto's Love life.

* * *

Back in the Leaf the very girl that the two Sannin are discussing is on her way to training field 32, she's on her way there to Speak with her boyfriend's Older brother who is currently in the midst of training the Genin of team 7 since their sensei is incapacitated. When she arrives she Sees the Kunoichi of the team laying on the ground panting while her two male teammates are busy sparring with the Blonde swordsman watching over them, as she walks towards Adam she hears him Say "Really Sakura you need to work much Harder, we've only been training for 4 hours and already your spent…look at Kiba and Sasuke, they're still going strong." the pink haired girl Glares at her temporary sensei and says "They're Boys! Boys always have more Stamina then girls…besides I just stopped dieting recently and my body still isn't use to exerting its self THAT hard…I swear your more sadistic then Kakashi-Sensei."

* * *

The Blonde Smiles at this and says "You Have no idea what sadistic is Sakura…tho if you'd like I could put you through my wife's training regime…now that's slightly sadistic." The young girl Pales at this as Haku takes this opportunity to make her presence known "Excuse me Adam-San. May I have a word with you please?" The swordsman looks over at the Ice maiden and smiles and says "Sure Thing Haku-Chan…what can I do for ya?" The black haired girl takes a slow breath and says "I was just wondering if you would consent to Providing me Some Training in Ice Style And Wind Style Ninjutsu?"

* * *

The Blonde considers this a moment and says "I don't have a problem with it…tho I have to ask…why do you need my help in learning Ice and Wind Style Jutsu? I mean after all You have the ice bloodline, shouldn't you have scrolls on various jutsu from the style?" Haku shakes her head and says "unfortunately not…Tousan was able to get me only 1 ice style scroll and that was on the Demonic Crystal Ice Mirror jutsu…Any other Ice Jutsu I've learned so far have been taught to me by Naru-Kun…As for Wind style, I've never really had time to learn many wind jutsu, at the moment I know maybe 3..and they're all High Level…I do however have a rather large Arsenal of Water Jutsu thanks to Tousan." Adam nods at this and says "Ofcourse…Figures Zabu would focus Mainly on Water Ninjutsu, After all he is a water nature himself…with a Secondary to Earth…Hmm Alright then I'll Teach you All the Ice Style Jutsu I Know, Along with Many Wind Style and Add maybe one or two more Water Jutsu to your Arsenal."

* * *

Haku bows to Adam and Says "Thank you very Much for agreeing. Tell me when and where we will begin and I shall be there on time every day." The 24 year old Chuckles at this and says "well no time like the present. Wait a moment tho." She stands back up and he turns back to team 7 and says "Alright Team Physical Exercise is done for the Day why don't you all go get some Lunch and meet back here in about An hour and a half, at which time you'll split off to work on your Elemental Ninjutsu. I'll have 3 clones here waiting on you when you get back so Off you go." All three Genin give a chorus of yes and take off at a leisurely pace, even Sakura.

* * *

The Blonde turns back to Haku and says "Alright while they're gone lets begin. First we'll start off with a Wind Jutsu and I know just the One." Haku nods at this and says "Whatever you say Adam-Sensei." Adam smiles at the Sensei remark and says "alright the Jutsu I'm going to teach you is Called Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets. Now this isn't like the Normal Wind Bullets which are Blunt, these bullets are meant to Cut and shred. The Hand Seals for it are Rat, Snake, Horse, Snake, Dog" He does the required hand seals then Sucks in a large Amount of Air and says "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets!" He exhales several blades of wind at different angles, by rapidly moving His head in various directions. The wind blades cut up the Ground and Trees Around them, He then ends the jutsu and turns back to the black haired girl and says "And that's how it works. You want to suck in a Large breath of air, then shape the air into blades as they exit your mouth, and you need to move your head around when you release the blades to, gives it more power and helps to direct where they go, makes it about impossible to dodge." Haku nods at this and begins to work on the Vacuum Bullet technique.

* * *

An hour and a Half Later team 6 comes back to find the Training grounds and trees cut up, as they look around they Spot the 3 clones but not the original and the Ice maiden, Kiba being Kiba decides to ask the question on all their minds to the clones, "Hey what the hell happened here? It looks like a War Zone." The middle clone looks at them and says "Training…The Boss Taught the Kids girlfriend a Devastating Wind jutsu." They each think that's putting it mildly as Kiba says "Damn I'd like to learn that Jutsu." The clones all shake their heads at this and then each one takes a Genin and goes off to work on their elements.

* * *

Deeper in the Training Ground is Adam And Haku, the ice user is resting after spending the last hour and a Half getting the Vacuum Bullets down, taking up about half her Chakra reserves, while the Blonde swordsman works on a Jutsu of his own. Adam goes through 3 hand seals, as Chakra swirls around him and His right hand Erupts into Flame, He looks up to show his Sharingan activated and proceeds to Run full speed towards a tree, as he reaches the tree he thrusts his right hand out and says "Fire Blade!" the flames cuts through the tree like a Knife through Butter. He pulls his hand from the center of the tree trunk, deactivates his Sharingan and turns around and walks back towards Haku while staring at his hand, He tsks and Thinks _"Hmm still not good enough…looks like it needs more power and a tiny bit more speed…then it should be ready and able to go toe to toe with Kakashi's Vaunted Lighting Blade."_

* * *

He walks up to Haku and says "so you ready to work on the next jutsu?" the Black haired girl nods her head at her Current teacher and he proceeds to lay out the next jutsu. "The next Jutsu I'm about to teach you is an Ice Style Jutsu and its one that not even Naru-Chan knows yet. Its called the Wolf Fang Avalanche." the girl looks mildly excited at the idea of learning a Jutsu her blonde lover doesn't Know yet as she gives her full Attention to the Blonde in front of her. Adam goes through the 3 hand seals required for the jutsu and gathers his Chakra, as he does the temperature drops and it begins to Snow, Slowly at first but then speeding up as his Chakra reaches its Peak as he calls out "Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche!" Suddenly all the snow Begins to Clump together and takes on the form of a Pack of wolves that descends from the sky like an Avalanche off a snowy Mountain and head towards the river nearby covering it in Snow that floats away as the Snow storm stops when He ends the Jutsu.

* * *

He looks over to her and says "this Jutsu is better used near Snow Capped Mountains…takes less Chakra and keeps you from having to pretty much change the weather around you with the force of your chakra nature alone. So for this one I'd just practice the hand seals until they become natural." She nods and gets to work with The Blond watching over her.

* * *

Back in Otakafu Gai that night, after a Hard day's training, Minato once again is forced to take his Son back to their Hotel room to rest, when he arrives he notices that Jiraiya isn't there yet like usual but shrugs it off as him being down at the bar still drinking with Tsunade or in the red light district flirting with prostitutes. After laying Naruto on his cot, Minato himself strips down, hops in the shower to wash away the days dirt and grime, and then gets in pair of grey sweat pants and a white Tank top and hops into his Own cot and goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day Naruto wakes to the Smell of Coffee and rolls over to find his father already up and dressed drinking from a steaming cup, when the older man notice his son is awake he smiles and says "Good Morning Naruto…Sleep well?" the younger blond yawns and nods his head, he proceeds to get up, scratch his butt and head into the Bathroom leaving the elder blond to chuckle at his actions. 20 minuets later Naruto comes out of the bathroom in a pair of Blue Boxers with Snow Flakes on them looking more awake and refreshed, Minato Whistles at this and says "Nice Boxers there Son…buy those yourself or were they a gift from Your Lovely Lady?" Naruto blushes at this a bit as he Slips on his usual outfit, after which he finally replies "As a matter of fact they are from Haku-Hime, She got them for me because she figured it fit with the fact we both have Ice style bloodline." He notices Breakfast set out for him and proceeds to begin eating, after he's done he looks around and notices Jiraiya isn't there snoring away as usual and decides to question it "Hey dad…where's Pervy Sage? Normally he's the last one out of us awake and is always laying here snoring." The older blond sighs and says "I don't know son…he never came back to the room last night, tho I'm sure its nothing to worry about, I mean Sensei is a Sannin so he can handle himself…but I cant help but to feel Odd.."

* * *

Just then they hear a Knocking on their Room window, Naruto walks over and Sees the Face of Anko staring at him looking serious, so he opens the window and says "Morning Anko-Nee…what's going on?" Anko looks at him and says "we got problems…I found the Pervert Passed out on the Street in front of the Bar him and Tsunade-Sama keep frequenting." they hear a groan from her left and Naruto leans out to find Jiraiya, conscious but lookin like he was hit with a truck as Anko Continues "Shizune-San says that Tsunade Knocked her out earlier and that she believes She's heading to meet Snake face and his Boy Toy Yakushi…I say we go after her, and Shizune-San is willing to lead us to where they're supposed to meet." Minato nods at this as she moves she he can hop out the window, He walks over to Jiraiya and says "You ok Sensei?" The white haired man looks at him and says "I'll Be fine…She drugged me last night, right now I can barely feel My Chakra, I can kinda of move my body ok but according to Shizune its gonna be Atleast 3 hours before I'm back to full capacity."

* * *

The older Blonde Nods his head at this and says "Alright then…Heres what we'll do. We'll pick up Shizune and have her lead us where we need to go, then when we get there Me and Jiraiya Sensei will Handle Orochimaru and If Tsunade has joined him her as well…Naruto and Anko you 2 take on Kabuto, keep him busy, and if possible incapacitate him by any means, just don't kill him." The Newly Minted Chunin and the female Jonin both nod their heads at this, within moments they have their room packed up, and have picked up Shizune and are on their way to confront Orochimaru, His henchman, and possibly Tsunade.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Busty Blonde, she's meeting with the Snake Sannin and his Apprentice Kabuto Yakushi in a clearing 3 miles outside of Otakafu Gai, Tsunade Walks up wearing her normal outfit compete with a Dark Green Jacket with the word Gamble on the back of it in Kanji. Orochimaru chuckles and says "Good Of you to Show up Tsunade…so tell me have you made your decision? Will you Heal me and Join me in Crushing the Leaf? Or will you chose to lose your Life?" Tsunade clutches her fists momentarily and says "I'll Heal your Arms Orochimaru…but after that I'm gone…forget about what you offered me…and don't expect me to help you Destroy the village…I just want to be left alone in peace again." the snake like man chuckles at this and says "Very Well…I suppose for an Old friend I can do that…as long as I have use of my arms again it makes no difference to me where you go or what you do."

* * *

He steps forward and begins to walk towards The Medic, as she walks towards him, she makes 2 hand seals and her hands begin to glow green, just as the two reach each other and The blonde woman is extending her hand towards the Smiling Snake Sannin, the man is suddenly shoved back while Tsunade is Kicked away slightly by Kabuto. Orochimaru Snarls at the Silver haired man and says "Kabuto what is the meaning of this?" The younger man pushes his glasses up his nose and says "My Apologies Orochimaru-Sama, however If I hadn't intervened just now you might be Dead…That woman was going to try to kill you." The Snake Sannin looks at his Faithful servant and says "are you certain Kabuto?" The Silver haired youth nods and replies "most Definitely My lord…her intent was clear."

* * *

The pale man tsks at this and says "Now Now Tsunade that wasn't a very Nice thing to try to do to an Old friend. And here I was actually going to let you and your Apprentice Live and walk away with your lives later…now I'm afraid you'll have to die." The blond flicks her hair and says "No Orochimaru its you that's going to Die…You see I never planned on Healing you in the first place and even if I had, Not even I could heal your arms." Orochimaru narrows his eyes at this and says "And you call yourself the best medic in the world? If that were true a little injury like this shouldn't be a problem for you." The Busty woman shakes her head and says "Actually even with all my expertise, not even I can Heal Wounds Inflicted by the poisonous chakra of the Tailed Beasts…Its just not Possible, the best I would have been able to do is to lessen the Burning and Pain you feel in those Dead Appendages of yours." The snake man growls at this and says "Then your of No Use! Kabuto Kill her." The younger man smirks at this and says "As you Command Orochimaru-Sama…I have always wondered who would win in a Battle of medics between myself and the Legendary Tsunade Senju."

* * *

He begins to walk forward towards Tsunade as his hand Lights up in a Light Green Chakra. Tsunade Smirks at this as she feels some Familiar chakra signatures and says "Unfortunately you wont get to find out, As I have no time to deal with Small fry like you, so I'll let a few of my Comrades Provide you with some Fun." Kabuto is confused at this, but is quickly shocked as he's sent flying back near his Master with a powerful Kick to the gut. When he picks himself up off the floor he takes note of the person who kicked him and notices that its None other then The 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Soon he Sees Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune, and Anko arrive as well.

* * *

Orochimaru does not look happy at all about this development and says "well well Even the Buffoon Jiraiya is here…looks like a Reunion of the Sannin." Shizune rushes over to her Teacher and says "Tsunade-Sama are you Alright? Your not hurt Are you?" The blonde woman looks at her long time student and friend and says "I'm fine Shizune…and Orochimaru would be dead right now if it wasn't for that brat of his." Jiraiya Smirks at this and says "So you decided what I thought after all…good to see it…so you mind if we get involved in this little Party?" the Busty woman just shakes her head and says "Not At All." Orochimaru scowls and says "Kabuto…Take out Anko, the 9-Tails Brat, and Tsunade's Apprentice…Leave the other 3 to me."

* * *

Kabuto looks at his master and says "As you Wish Orochimaru-Sama, but are you sure you'll be ok Fighting 3 Kage Level opponents Alone in your Current condition?" Orochimaru Glares at him and says "I don't need my Arms to Fight…you should be more Concerned with the 2 women and the Boy, Anko-Chan is married to the strongest Shinobi in the elementals and has improved since she was my student, I'd say she's about as strong as Hatake…The boy and the other woman are a mystery however Since the kid has a Chunin vest he's Atleast Chunin level, so assume the other Woman is Jonin level like Anko-Chan." Kabuto Nods at this and proceeds to Smile and says "well then this should be Interesting." Anko Having enough disappears and instantly reappears in front of Kabuto landing a spinning kick to the Silver haired Boys Face sending him flying 30 feet from his master as she says "Enough standing around and Flapping gums like a buncha hens, Lets Fight!" and with that she goes after a recovering Kabuto.

* * *

Naruto looks at Shizune and says "You should stay out of this one Shizune-Nee…I think Anko-Nee and I will be enough for that traitor, you just patch us up if we need it ok?" he gives her a smile and she nods her head as he rushes off to help Anko fight Kabuto. Tsunade Cracks her Knuckles and Jiraiya works out some of the Kinks in his Body and turns to Minato and says "Stay out of it for a Bit Minato…this is between we Sannin so unless I specifically ask you for Help just watch please." The blond man nods his head and says "no Problem Sensei." With that Tsunade steps forward and says "No matter what happens today, Win or Lose, this world will be down one less Sannin!" As she rushes forward to attack Orochimaru, with Jiraiya not far behind her.

* * *

The Snake man not to be out done coughs up his Kusanagi blade and rushes at his former teammates with it, he goes for a Slash on Tsunade which is dodged by the blonde woman, so he lunges at Jiraiya and is Blocked by a Kunai, he is forced to Dodge as Tsunade leaps at him with a Chakra coated fist, which misses but Craters the spot where the Snake Sannin was just standing, he rolls to his feet in time to block a kunai slash from Jiraiya and then kick the man in the stomach sending him skidding back about 50 feet, and turns in time to block a fist from Tsunade with the flat side of Kusanagi causing him to be Sent flying backwards 200 feet with Jiraiya and Tsunade both hot on his trail.

* * *

Back with Naruto, Anko and Kabuto, The Silver haired Man is on Major defense, Anko and Naruto working in perfect sync, when the Medic distracts one the other comes up in their place to take up his Attention and effort, As Anko Goes for a Kick to his Gut he decides to take advantage and attempts to strike the incoming leg with his Chakra scalpel to cut the muscles and tendons in it, however He's Forced to redirect the Scalpel to block a sword Strike from the Blonde chunin and ends up taking Anko's Kick to the Ribs, cracking them and sending him rolling along the ground, He gets up just in time to dodge a slash to his face from Naruto and cuts the Blonde across the chest with the chakra scalpel which only tears his Chunin Vest, and kicks him in the head sending him spinning away in time to take out a Kunai and Block Anko's Kunai.

* * *

The Violet haired woman smirks at the slightly heavily breathing Man and says "What's the matter Yakushi? Your not getting tired just fighting little old me and Naruto-Kun are you? Because we're not even winded yet and just warming up!" She parries his Kunai and hits him in the chin with her Heel sending him flying back into the air, in mid air he flips and lands on his Feet only to begin to dodge a Hail of Slashes from Naruto. As Kabuto is Preparing to block Naruto's last slash with his Kunai they hear "Naruto Get out of the Way! Fire Style: Roar of the Tiger!" Naruto Body flickers away as Kabuto sees a Giant Tigers head made of Flames heading straight for him, thinking quickly he uses the Hiding underground Technique and slips beneath the earth just as it reaches his position, blocking the other twos view of him.

* * *

Back with the Sannin, it's a free For all, each moving at Kage Speeds, blocking, Dodging, and Landing blows on each other, Orochimaru's Kusanagi Blade lays a ways away forgotten in exchange for simply using his legs and Head as weapons against his former teammates. as the battle draws on, Jiraiya begins to grow faster and stronger as the Drug burns out of his system, while Tsunade shows no signs of Slowing down. As they meet for what seems to be the 30th clash of the battle, Orochimaru Head butts Jiraiya as he Kicks Tsunade in the chest just as she gets a chakra infused punch to his jaw breaking it and all three Sannin go flying separate ways. After he gets up, Orochimaru Regurgitates A new Body for himself and quickly Calls out "Kabuto To me!" The silver haired Man Rises Next to his master and says "You Called Orochimaru-Sama?" The Pale man looks at him and says "My Fellow Sannin are as Annoying as ever…it appears I'll require Manda's Help…please do the summoning for me." Kabuto nods and says "As You Wish Orochimaru-Sama." The silver haired man rolls Orochimaru's sleeve up revealing a Summoning Tattoo, he takes some of Orochimaru's blood, smears it across the tattoo and begins the hand seals. At the same time the other Sannin Cut their thumbs and begin the Same hand seals, as Does Naruto. Four Voices cry out at once "Summoning Jutsu!"

* * *

Theres 4 Huge Puffs of Smoke and when they clear it reveals 4 Massive Creatures, Under the feet of Orochimaru and Kabuto is a Great Purple snake with a Hood like a King Cobra, who is as tall as the other 4 Summons but about 100 Feet Long from head to tail, This is the Boss of All Snakes, Manda. Standing under the Feet of Jiraiya is a Familiar Toad with a Blue Jacket, Pipe in his mouth, Tanto at his side, and a Scar over his Eye, This is The Boss of the Toads, Gamabunta. Under the Feet of Tsunade is an Enormous Slug, white and Blue in color This is Katsuyu the Queen of All Slugs. And Finally Standing under the Feet of Naruto and Anko is an Enormous Black Salamander This is the Boss of all Salamanders and the reason Hanzo of Rain got his moniker, This is Ibuse.

* * *

Manda looks around and Angrily Says **"Orochimaru! How many times have I Told you not to Summon me unless you Have 100 Sacrifices ready for me? Give me one good reason I shouldn't Kill you Now!" **Kabuto begins to sweat thinking that if Manda finds out Orochimaru cant use his arms he'll not help them fight, however Orochimaru puts his fears at ease and says "Manda…I apologize I didn't have time to prepare your sacrifices this time around, I'm in a Dire Situation, I am fighting with my Former teammates and require your help…and I figured you would die for a chance to possibly kill Gamabunta." the Great snake bristles slightly and says **"Hmph, Well I'll Let it Slide this Once Orochimaru since your right, I do want to Kill the Toad…therefore I'll stick around awhile."**

* * *

Ibuse notices the other 3 Summons and recognizes them immediately and looks up to his summoner and says **"Its Like Dejavu, The last time I Saw The three of them I was fighting and Defeating them…Now it seems Gamabunta and Katsuyu are against Manda…so Naruto I take it you want me to help them Fight the Snake Brat?"** Naruto nods and says "yeah if you wouldn't Mind Ibuse-Sama….I'm going to go Fight Orochimaru's But buddy Kabuto and stick a Rasengan down his throat. Please Allow Anko-Neechan to stay atop your head as long as possible while fighting Manda." Ibuse Snorts at this and says **"I don't mind at all Kid…Infact I've been itching to get out and Fight again, kinda pissed me off you didn't summon me against Shukaku…but I can forgive that since I get another Shot at Little Manda."** Naruto silently thanks the Salamander boss.

* * *

Katsuyu looks to her Summoner and says **"So we're against Manda are we Tsunade-Sama?" **The blonde nods and says "yeah we Are Katsuyu…lend me your strength for the time Being." The slug summon looks at the blonde woman and says **"Ofcourse Tsunade-Sama…I'll always help you when you need it."**, Gamabunta seeing the Other two Sannin and their Summons decides to voice an old Opinion to Jiraiya as he says **"So Finally going to Do away with Orochimaru Eh Jiraiya? Cant say I'm not happy about that, I told you to kill his ass 10 years Ago but you just couldn't do it. Well Atleast I'll Finally be able to bring the Wife that Snake Skin purse she's been asking for." **Jiraiya takes a Serious tone and says "Ah…This battle is to decide it Bunta…After today one of the Sannin will Be dead…its time I corrected the mistake I made all those years ago…So Lend me your Power Just this once Old Friend." Bunta releases some smoke from his mouth and says **"You don't even have to Ask idiot…I'm more then happy to Lend you my power if it means Finally getting to Shut Manda's Big Mouth For good."**

* * *

As each Summon stands tall and proud and begins to get ready to initiate the Titanic battle of Bosses, One man Stands off to the side, arms crossed and a Smirk on his Face, Minato Namikaze cant help but to smile and think _"well Things just went to a Whole new Level in this Battle…I'm Looking Forward to seeing how well Bunta and Katsuyu work with Ibuse, and How Manda Handles a 3 on 1 situation…One thing I know for Sure, this battle will not end in the way anyone expects, and I have the feeling that the conclusion will ultimately be decided by My Son…May the Battle Royal Truly Begin."_

* * *

Annnnd Cut. Whew theres Chapter 32...and i have to say i think its my Longest Chapter to date...tho i'm not entirely Sure. Now i know the title is Sannin Battle Royal but i saved most of it for the End of the chapter. In this Chapter i showed alittle of whats going on in the Leaf, looks like Sarutobi roped Adam into taking care of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba's training while Kakashi is sick in bed from gettng Mind raped by Itachi. Haku came to Adam for some training, and i have to give a Quick shout out to Zero the Winter god for suggesting the 2 jutsu i had Adam him Teach her this chapter and i want to assure you that he will teach her the other 2 you suggested next chapter. For reference the 2 Jutsu are Actual Anime/Manga Jutsu, Vacuum Bullets is one of Danzo's jutsu he uses against Sasuke before he dies like a bitch and the Wolf Fang Avalanche is from one of the Naruto Movies just so everyon knows. Now Next Chapter will start with the Finishing of the Battle between the Sannin, Their Summons, and Naruto vs Kabuto where he will findo out first hand that naruto can Use the Flying Thunder God. then after the fight is a day or 2 of rest and then the Return to the Leaf! Anyhow As always Read and Review. And Really Make sure to vote on the new Poll...not enough people voted on my last one and it ended up a tie and thats why i Brought Minato back. Until Next time


	33. Chapter 33:Retrieval End, 5th Hokage

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Shit"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 33:Tsunade Retrieval End, The 5****th**** Hokage.**

Last time

As each Summon stands tall and proud and begins to get ready to initiate the Titanic battle of Bosses, One man Stands off to the side, arms crossed and a Smirk on his Face, Minato Namikaze cant help but to smile and think _"well Things just went to a Whole new Level in this Battle…I'm Looking Forward to seeing how well Bunta and Katsuyu work with Ibuse, and How Manda Handles a 3 on 1 situation…One thing I know for Sure, this battle will not end in the way anyone expects, and I have the feeling that the conclusion will ultimately be decided by My Son…May the Battle Royal Truly Begin."_

* * *

Now

Suddenly the battle of Bosses begins. Gamabunta springs forward, pulling out his Tanto and goes for a Slash at Manda, the Snake using his natural flexibility and length dodges the strike and goes to lunge at the toad with his fangs, Bunta hops into the air in time to dodge as he speaks to his summoner **"Jiraiya Provide me some fire and I'll provide the oil, lets roast that snake."** The white haired Sannin agrees and goes through Hand seals and says "Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu!" at the same time Bunta's Cheeks Puff up and he says **"Toad Oil Bullet!" **He spews out a Dark colored oil towards the Snake, which is ignited by the flames of Jiraiya as Jiraiya calls out "Collaboration Jutsu: Toad Oil Flame Bullet!" The flaming bullet heads straight for Manda Who goes to Dive underground, however before he can get all the way under his tail is grabbed By Ibuse.

* * *

The Salamander Boss Yanks on it and begins pulling the rest of Manda's Body out from under ground saying **"I Don't think so you slippery Brat…Get out here and take your punishment like an Adult!"** he manages to Yank Half of Manda out, and then hops back as the Flaming attack hit's the exposed half, Causing Manda's Head to shoot out from the ground and cry in pain. Seeing the slug queen not doing anything he decides to attack her, he slithers over towards her and begins to dodge as she spits out acid, eventually he wraps around her as Tsunade Hops up onto his head and Lands a Punch to Orochimaru's Face sending the Man flying off Manda's head and towards the ground. Tsunade then quickly follows her former teammate down and gets away from Kabuto as Manda begins to Squeeze Katsuyu, Suddenly Ibuse Appears and Spits poisoned Gas in Manda's Face, The giant snake recoils from this and manages to finish squeezing the slug queen who breaks into many smaller slugs. Kabuto Hops off Manda's Head and goes directly for Anko on Ibuse's head, however he's intercepted by Naruto who tackles him and they both begin to fall to the ground.

* * *

Naruto and Kabuto both Body flicker and land on the ground Safely across from each other, The silver haired man adjusts his glasses and says "I'm growing tired of your Interference Uzumaki….I believe its high time you perished." Naruto smirks at the Medic, this is because unknown to Kabuto when the blonde tackled him, he placed the Flying Thunder God Seal on Him. The older boy looks at him and says "What's the Smirk for? Are you happy at the prospect of finally being put out of your Misery?" the blonde shakes his head as he puts his hand out and forms a Rasengan and says "No I'm smiling because I'm about to Shove this down your throat…and because you're an idiot…My Name isn't Uzumaki….My TRUE Name is Naruto Uzumaki-NAMIKAZE!"

* * *

Kabuto goes wide eyed at this but quickly covers it up and says "Well well so you're the Son of the 4th…well it makes no difference…you'll still die…the question is how are you going to shove that Ball of Chakra down my throat if you cant even get near me?" Naruto smirks again and says "Because you can just call me…" He vanishes in a Yellow Flash and reappears right in front of Kabuto as he says "The Second Yellow Flash! RASENGAN!" He thrusts the Rasengan into the surprised Silver haired Man's Stomach, shredding his clothes and doing massive damage to his torso as he sends him flying along the ground before he Crashes into and Through a Huge Boulder on the field. Naruto smiles at this and from his spot where he just launched Kabuto from says "Get Up from that Asshole."

* * *

With the Sannin, once again all three are going at it, Tsunade has her Yin Seal: Creation Rebirth Jutsu going after having taken the Kusanagi through the Chest for Jiraiya, the jutsu speeds up her cells regeneration making her heal from anything at an accelerated rate however it shortens her lifespan. Orochimaru goes to stab Jiraiya again however the White haired man does a couple Hand seals and says "Needle Jizo!" His hair elongates more, wraps around himself and becomes as hard as steel, deflecting the sword, Jiraiya makes one more hand seal and says "Needle Hell!" and fires spikes of Hair at the snake man who jumps in to the air to avoid it, Jiraiya smirks at this as he whips his hair out and wraps it around the mans Ankle and pulls him down slamming him into the ground Hard where he then hops back as a Shadow descends from the sky, its revealed to be Tsunade with her leg held high She cries out as she slams her Heel into the downed snake man "Painful Sky Leg!"

* * *

The attack hits dead on and Creates a Crater underneath Orochimaru who spits out Blood, However a Moment later he breaks up into Snakes that attempt to bite Tsunade but Instead Get roasted by Jiraiya, Suddenly the Blonde woman finds something wrapping around her neck and attempts to stop it, she turns to find Orochimaru behind her as she notices that its His tongue wrapped around her neck. Orochimaru sends a few snakes to keep Jiraiya busy as he begins to try and reel in Tsunade, however the Busty woman digs her heels into the ground, Takes firm hold of His tongue and pulls him in causing the length around her neck to slacken, and when he reaches her she delivers a Chakra enhanced Punch to the face sending the snake Sannin flying.

* * *

He gets up in time to notice Manda Getting defeated, as Ibuse uses Gamabunta's Tanto and puts it through the top of Manda's mouth and into the Ground pinning the Snake Boss. Seeing that this is a complete loss Orochimaru decides for a tactical retreat as he calls out "Kabuto!" Back with the silver haired man and Naruto, the blonde is Astounded to see the medic stand after taking the Rasengan point Blank and notices that the wound from it is Smoking and slowly healing, Kabuto Smirks at the blonde and says "well…Naruto-Kun…it seems…we'll have…to end…this another…time." as he disappears via body flicker and appears next to Orochimaru and says "You Called…Orochimaru-Sama?" the snake man looks at him and says "Yes Kabuto…we're retreating for Now…I did not expect my two teammates to work together so well after so many years…nor did I expect you to be out matched by The Boy…come." And with that before anyone can do anything, the two dissolve into mud and vanish, leaving Manda Alone as the snake laments **"This is far from over you filthy amphibians I'll have my vengeance! Orochimaru wherever you are you better not Summon me again For a Very long time or I'll Eat you!"**

* * *

With that the snake boss goes up in Smoke, a few moments later so do the other 3 bosses after saying their Farewells and Bunta reclaiming his Weapon. The humans all reconvene together, Tsunade Ends her Jutsu as Jiraiya plops down on the ground, and Naruto comes up with a Smug look on his face. Seeing this Tsunade questions "What's with that look Kid?" The younger blond looks at her and says "Oh nothing…just that I won our Bet…I mastered the Flying Thunder God in a Week…I even used it against Kabuto in the end of the battle and drove a Rasengan right into his chest…so that means you owe me that necklace and have to come back to the Leaf to be Hokage!" Tsunade Snorts at this and says "So Minato did the Kid Master it like he claims?" Minato Namikaze appears after having watched everything with a smile and says "Yeah he's Mastered it…Not to the level of myself cus that took me YEARS…but he's mastered it to the level where it only takes about half a second for him to get to the seal."

* * *

The busty blonde sighs at this and says "Alright Kid a bet is a bet…since you mastered that jutsu here you go." She proceeds to take the necklace off her neck and place it around his, then does something no one expects and Kisses the top of his head as she looks at him and says "I'm proud of you Naru-Chan…you'll be a Great Hokage one day…I believe in you…just do me a favor and take the Hat from me In like 5 years." Naruto smiles at this and says "Thanks Granny…Sure thing just give me some time to get even stronger then I am now and I'll gladly take the hat from you and become the 6th Hokage!" Instead of getting angry at the granny comment Tsunade smiles at him and says "Alright everyone my first order as 5th Hokage is lets head back to Otakafu Gai and rest and heal up a bit and then we can Head Towards the Leaf!" Everyone choruses a Yes and the group consisting of 3 women, 2 men, and a teenage boy head back to Otakafu Gai to patch their wounds, clean up, and rest.

* * *

Back in the Leaf village, the Entire Leaf council is in a Meeting, on one side is the Civilian Council made up of rich merchants, Amongst them Sayaka Haruno, Mother of Sakura, On the other side is the Shinobi Clan council made up of the heads of all the Shinobi clans, and between both sides Sit's the 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his advisers, the elders council made up of his old teammates Koharu and Homura, along with his old rival Danzo. The 3rd Sighs and says "alright lets get this meeting under way…Since theres only one reason this meeting has been called lets cut to the Chase…Yes Naruto Namikaze is the Son of the 4th, He is Heir to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans, and Has 3 bloodlines…Now I know all you civilians and You my old teammates want to enter Him into the Clan Restoration Act…however I am afraid that this is an Issue that cannot be voted on Until My successor takes Her place in this seat as any new business as this is to be handled by an Incoming Kage and Not the outgoing one."

* * *

Councilor Haruno stands up and says "No Offense Lord Hokage but we all Know that's BULLSHIT! You can make the decision but you wont because your To Frightened of Adam Durphey, Who by the way has No Place here!" Said man who sits on the Shinobi Clan council stands up and says "Actually You Stupid Banshee…I do have a place here…you see I'm here sitting in Proxy of the Uzumaki Clan by request of the Clan Heir, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…and as his proxy I speak for him and one of his Clans…and so in the words of my beloved Little brother…Sit down and shut the fuck up!"

* * *

He releases some Killing Intent with his words that Causes the Pink Haired woman to give an Eep and take her seat quickly, as he clears his throat and says "And in the case of this Whole Clan Restoration Act business…The Uzumaki Clan will never vote for it, and I Know for a fact Naruto will never Go for the idea as he has one love and only one love and that is Haku Momochi…so Until Tsunade comes and takes her place as Hokage The Uzumaki Clan would appreciate it if this Issue was Dropped…And if Anyone Has a problem with this…Danzo…then that person can take it up with the end of my Blade…Danzo…" He gives the Bandaged old man a hard Glare, which keeps him from speaking as Sarutobi clears his throat and says "Yes well I'm inclined to Agree with Councilman Durphey…The issue of rather or not to put Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze under the CRA or not is hence forth Dropped Until After the coronation of My successor…and if there is no further business then this Meeting Is Adjourned!" he bangs his Gavel and everyone begins to leave, Adam body Flickers out.

* * *

Time Skip:2 Days

Its been 2 days since the battle with Orochimaru, and the Tsunade Retrieval team, Plus Tsunade herself and Shizune are finally on the road heading for the Leaf village. It took them 2 days because that's how long Tsunade needed to recharge her Chakra after not only Summoning Katsuyu, but Using her creation Rebirth Jutsu, however in that time each member of the team decided to just relax and enjoy what time they had off, except Naruto who has been Anxious to get Home to see his Girlfriend. The Group is currently walking down the road together, half way to the village, when Naruto gets an Idea.

* * *

"Hey what do you guys say we Race the rest of the Way Back to the Leaf?" The adults all look at him oddly as Tsunade says "No way Naru-Chan…we're going to Walk back just like we are now, at the pace we're going we should be there by 2 this after noon so that's only…4 hours." Naruto pouts at this and says "oh come on Tsunade-Baachan, walking is SOOO boring, I mean we're Ninja yet we're moving at a civilians pace." Anko scoffs at this and puts her two cents in and says "You just want to hurry back so that you can get the Royal treatment from your Girlfriend…after all you've been apart almost 2 weeks now so she's bound to be about ready to finally give you the Ultimate prize that you're yearning for."

* * *

She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively after saying this and the young Blonde blushes and sputters "A…Anko-Neechan! Sex has nothing to do with it…me and Haku-Hime already talked about that before I left and we decided to wait a little bit longer on that step…Its just I miss being in the Leaf…I Miss spending time with Haku-Hime and All my friends…Plus I cant wait to Move into the Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound, I've had clones cleaning it up for over a week and the last one popped yesterday." Everyone raises their eyebrows at this and Anko says "So does that mean your finally going to get Your Two Cousins out of mine and Dragon-Kun's House? I mean don't get me wrong, they're my students and I love both of them like little sisters…but we got our hands full as it is with Shiro-Chan and Matsuri-Chan." Naruto nods at this and says "Yeah I had the clones clean up one of the Smaller Houses in the compound for those two…The Main house Is cleaned as well and ready for me, Dad, and Haku-Hime to move into."

* * *

Jiraiya chuckles and smiles perversely at this and says "Oh ho…already moving her into the Clan Compound eh? So does that mean your already thinking about Marrying Her? Naruto you Sly dog you…give her the promise of marriage to get into her pants…I'm so proud." he flicks away a non existent tear just before he gets bashed on the head by Tsunade who says "Idiot! Stop being the pervert you are! Naru-Chan isn't that kind of boy that he would just make false promises of marriage to get sex…Are you Naru-Chan?" she says with a Sweet Smile on her face, Naruto for his part just smiles himself and says "Ofcourse Not Baachan…I would never ask a girl to marry me unless I absolutely Love her…and I Absolutely Love Haku-Hime…Tho I think the whole Marriage thing is still a couple of years away for us." Tsunade smiles at this and nods her head.

* * *

The rest of the trip is spent in Light conversation, until they finally reach the gates of the Village, Tall and Looming as they are, Naruto and Anko being the most excited both Sprint the last little bit through the gates where they reach the eternal gate guards, Kotetsu and Izumo. Noticing the 2 energetic people Kotetsu laughs and says "Hey Anko, Naruto! Welcome Back! How was your mission?" Naruto Smiles and replies "It was pretty Good, We Found Tsunade-Baachan, and now we're returning with her." The two Chunin Balk at their fellow Chunin calling Tsunade of the Sannin Baachan as Izumo Says "Do you Have a Death wish Naruto? Calling Tsunade-Sama Granny? She's liable to break every bone in your body." The blonde just laughs at this and shakes his head as Anko says "Naw, the kid gets away with it…I think its only because Tsunade-Sama is his Godmother tho…otherwise I'm sure she'd of Killed him 100 times over by now."

* * *

The two men nod at this thinking it makes sense, as they notice the rest of the group entering, however they freeze up when they see Minato. Soon they both start to stutter together "F….F…Fourth Hokage-Sama?" Minato for his part just now notices he forgot to put his transformation back up, Scratches his head and says "um…Hey Kotetsu, Izumo….how's it going?" Kotetsu points a finger and says "What the Hell is going on? Your Supposed to be Dead Minato-Sama! Are you a Vengeful Spirit come to Make the people of the Leaf Suffer for the treatment of your Only Son?" Minato sweat drops at this and says "um…no…I'm As Alive as you two are actually…look it's a long story and I'll Tell you and everyone else the short version on the day of Tsunade's Coronation as Hokage…in the mean time please don't tell anyone you saw me."

* * *

Both men Nod at this as Minato Turns to the others "Well I suppose I'll just head to the compound then…Son I'll see you there later…Jiraiya-Sensei, Had fun traveling with you again…Tsunade-Sama see you on your Coronation Day, Shizune-San be seeing you around. And Anko you and Adam and your family are always welcome at the compound. Bye" with that he vanishes in a Yellow Flash. After checking in the others begin to walk towards the Hokage tower, all getting stares and looks from the Ninja and civilians alike, they mostly ignore the looks, and soon enough they reach the Tower, Tsunade Turns to Anko and Naruto and says "Alright you Two your free to Go on your ways…the Pervert, Shizune and I will report to the old Geezer about what happened…you both did more then well enough and since Orochimaru showed up I'll convince Sensei to deposit the pay for an S-Rank Mission in your Accounts…now get out of here and go see your friends and Loved ones."

* * *

Shizune smiles and says "or In Anko-Chan's Case go home and Jump her husband's Bones and ride him into tomorrow afternoon." She blushes heavily after saying this and Anko just smirks and says "hey what can I say…I love me Some Dragon Time…see ya!" She body flickers away. Naruto looks at the 3 Adults left and says "So I'll see you later Tsunade-Baachan? Shizune-Neechan?" Both women nod at him as he turns to Jiraiya and says "And I guess I'll be seeing you in a few months again Pervy Sage….make sure you try to stay out of trouble and stay alive…Theres still things you have to teach me like your Invisibility Jutsu." the white haired Sannin scoffs at this and says "Don't you worry bout me Kid, I'm the strongest Sannin, it would take a Literal Army to take me out…I'll be back for you in a few months…at which point you and me will be taking a Training Trip so be ready." The younger blonde nods, Gives Tsunade a hug real quick then Body flickers away himself.

* * *

Naruto Arrives at his apartment and notices its locked meaning either Haku is Sleeping or not in, so he takes out his Keys and Unlocks the door and walks in, taking off his sandals and walking into the living room he calls out "Haku-Chan I'm Home!" He doesn't get a response so he walks towards the bedroom and as he begins to open the door he says "Haku-Chan are you Home?" he looks into the bedroom and sees its Empty and its then he realizes she isn't Home at all "Hmm…where could She be? I know for a fact its past time for her shift at the Hospital to be over…she works there from 9am till 1pm then she comes home…Hmm maybe she's down stairs at Zabuza's Place…yeah that's it I'll just check there."

* * *

So with that in mind he puts his sandals back on and heads down to the Swordsman's Apartment. Once there he knocks on the door and a moment later Zabuza answers it "Yeah who is it?….Oh Kid its you…so your finally back from your latest mission huh? What do you want?" Naruto nods and says "hey Zabuza, yeah I'm back, mission was a success. Anyway I was wondering…is Haku-Chan here?" The Former mist ninja shakes his head and says "Nope, she aint here…if your lookin for her Try Training Field 32...she's been going there for the last couple of days for training From Drago." Naruto nods at this and says "thanks Zabuza, I appreciate the help…See ya around." And he quickly runs off as Zabuza shuts his apartment door with a chuckle.

* * *

At Training Ground 32 Haku is standing at attention in front of her Current Teacher Adam Durphey, the man begins to speak and says "Alright Haku, today we're going to Work on A water Jutsu and Another Ice Jutsu…first the water Jutsu…Now it's a Useful Jutsu, but requires a source of Water which is why we're training on the Stream here today…the jutsu I'm going to teach you is Called Water Style: Water Drill…and its one that Zabuza Himself never Learned. There are 6 Hand seals for it." She watches as he goes through the hand seals, the water in front of him begins to churn, faster and faster, and it rises up in the shape of a drill still spinning as the blonde says "Water Style: Water Drill!" after saying the name the mass of spinning and churning water shoots at a tree on the shore line and rips right through it like a Drill through Rock.

* * *

Adam Ends the Jutsu and says "Just as the Name implies and you just saw, it's a Drill made up of Fast Churning and Spinning Water, now like with any water technique it wont work well on earth based Jutsu, however making it drill through things like tree bark, and Human Flesh is simple, and hell it'll even slightly crack a Earth Jutsu like the earth Wall if given enough power. Now you try it." the Black haired girl nods, She goes through the Hand seals, the water in front of her quickly begins Churning faster and faster, but not as fast as The blondes did, soon enough it rises up into the air in the shape of a Drill, as she makes the final hand seal it begins to spin quickly and she calls out "Water Style: Water Drill!" it shoots forward and goes right through the center of a Tree however it doesn't bring the tree down like The swordsman's did.

* * *

Still he claps all the same and says "Very Good Haku, very good indeed…you got the jutsu Exactly Right." She looks at him confused and says "I don't understand Adam-Sensei…mine only made a hole in the center of the tree, yours brought the tree down by drilling through the entire thing." Adam nods and says "That's because Mine was Vastly Over Powered…you see with this jutsu its supposed to do exactly what yours Did, Drill a Singular hole through one Point. It takes a high Level Of Control and Focus to do that…My version however as with most of the Jutsu I use is Overpowered because I don't have the Kind of control required of a Precision jutsu like the water drill." Haku nods at this knowing what he means, as he dusts off his hands and says "Alright Enough of that, lets move on to the next Jutsu, You can practice the water Drill more on your own Later…Its time to teach you Another Ice Jutsu."

* * *

She nods as he begins more Hand Seals and the Temperature drops low again, The water under they're feet begins to speed up and get rough forcing her to jump to shore, Soon tho the water all gathers in front of Adam and rises up into an Enormous Wave, soon the wave begins to Freeze, and once frozen begins to become softer looking like Snow as the blond Calls Out "Ice Style: Tsunami Snow Storm!" the wave of Snow then descends Upon the Training field Looking like a Blizzard of White, and forcing Haku to Body flicker high into a tree. After it ends she Appears in front of the swordsman who's now standing on top of the Snow covering the field, As she's about to talk they both hear a familiar Voice.

* * *

"WHOA! What the heck happened here? Did the Leaf get hit by a Freak Snow Storm or Something?" They turn to See Naruto, This gets 2 different reactions, Haku Squeals "NARU-KUN! Your Back!" as she tackles him to the ground and begins to kiss the daylights out of him, Adam on the other Hand Laughs his ass off about the whole situation and says "Hahahaha…Welcome…hahahaha…Home Little…Hahahahaha…Brother!" As soon as he can get his mouth free from Haku Naruto turns to his brother and says "thanks…its great to be back…but I'm still Curious as to Why theres a ton of Snow here." The Blonde Swordsman scratches his neck and says "Ah my bad…I was just teaching Haku here a New Ice Style Jutsu…and a Powerful one at that Called the Tsunami Snow Storm…the result is what you see here now." Naruto nods at this and says "Damn Bro, I'll definitely have to get you to teach me That one…in the mean time…are you done with Haku-Hime for the day?" the older blond looks at the pleading look on his Adoptive brothers face and says "Yeah Sure…Haku your free to Go, remember the Hand seals for that jutsu and practice it yourself later…For the Time being all our Training Is Postponed…Since Naruto's back that means so is My Hebi-Hime…Later kids." and with that he Lava Body Flickers away leaving the two teens alone.

* * *

Naruto caresses Haku's face lovingly and says "I Missed you Haku-Chan…It was Torture having to spend so much time with Anko-Neechan and Pervy Sage…the only good thing was I got to spend time with my dad, and got to train with him…but every moment I wasn't spending time with Dad or training I was thinking of You." Haku blushes slightly at his words and the love she can feel in them as she strokes his Whisker marks and looks into his eyes and says "I Missed you To my Foxy-Kun…especially at night time…I missed curling up into your side and feeling your warmth and smelling your Scent…I'm happy your back My love." with that they kiss tenderly but passionately, after a few minuets they stop and Naruto Sweeps her off her feet Literally causing her to giggle as they body flicker away back to their Apartment to catch up on what they've each been doing for the Last 2 weeks.

* * *

In the Hokage's Office Hiruzen Sarutobi is smoking his pipe and staring at his last 2 loyal Students after hearing their Report on what transpired during the retrieval mission, He takes a long drag and says "Sounds like you all had quite the Adventure…It seems our prisons are not as secure as we believed if Kabuto is roaming free…I know for a fact we captured him during the invasion. To Think tho that Naruto has already Mastered the flying Thunder god to Such an extant in only a few short months…its incredible, if he continues to grow at this rate he may just become Hokage even Younger then his Father did." Both Sannin nod their heads at this as the Old man bows out some smoke and continues "Well Tsunade I hope your ready to take this Seat from me…Because your Coronation will be in 2 days time…after which you'll probably have to deal with The council calling for a Vote On enacting the CRA on Naruto…Also 4th Raikage A and 5th Mizukage Mei Terumi, have both expressed interest in Making New Alliance and Trade Treaties with the Leaf so I've left that to you…Also Just today we received a Carrier Hawk from the Sand for terms of a New Alliance with them and they're Asking for a Political Marriage to make the bond between our 2 nations even Greater."

* * *

Tsunade Groans about this and says "Geez thanks a lot sensei…you couldn't just handle all that yourself and give me less of a headache to start with as Hokage? I can just Imagine all the Paper work making alliance treaties is going to bring…And what the hell do you mean the Council wants to put Naru-Chan under the CRA?" The Old Hokage takes a slow breath and replies "Just that Tsunade…The civilian and Elders Councils want Naruto to Go Under the CRA because he's the Heir to 2 powerful clans and has 3 bloodlines which includes the Wood Style…I've been putting off the voting on it, and most of the Shinobi council has spoken out against it, however some of the Clan Heads have started to change their stance on the whole thing and are actually for it…Sorry Tsunade I wish I could have made things easier for you but my hands have been tied."

* * *

The Blonde woman just shakes her head and Mutters "Stupid Politics…So Sensei would you be willing to stick around as My Adviser?" Sarutobi Smiles at this and says "Ofcourse Tsunade…as long as I don't have any paper work to fill out and can focus on my Painting, I'll Gladly Advise you on Important matters of State…and help to temper Danzo and my Old teammates…Lets Adjourn for Now…I shall do as you requested and Transfer the pay for an S-Rank Mission to the accounts of Anko Durphey and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…You should go and Heal Kakashi tho, Adam is getting sick of training team 7 and frankly I'm getting sick of Paying him the equivalent of a C-Rank Mission everyday."

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade both laugh at this as the White haired man says "Wow Sensei, He really got you by the Balls Doesn't he? I mean every time you Want him to Do something You Have to Pay him to do it since he's not a Ninja of this Village and what he's doing for you is keeping him From taking The Usual Dangerous S-Ranks he always does. Hahahaha he's Brilliant I'll give him that." The old man Growls at this and Releases some killing intent at his Former students, they immediately stop and Tsunade says "Alright well I might as well go and get Kakashi's Lazy ass out of bed…See you tomorrow for my first Unofficial day as Hokage Sensei." She gets up and heads out, as soon as she opens to the door to step out she hears, "See you tomorrow 5th Hokage-Sama." she smiles as she closes the door behind her. Sarutobi turns to Jiraiya but the man is already gone, so he takes another long Drag of His pipe and thinks to himself _"Things are certainly About to Change…But that is the way things are supposed to be…when the Younger Generation takes over from the older generation things Shift, and lives are lead in a new direction…But I know that no matter what happens The Will Of fire will continue to Burn for generations to come."_

* * *

Annnnd Cut. Well theres Chapter 33, the end of the Battle and the return home. As i said i had Adam Teach Haku those other 2 jutsu that Zero the Winter God suggested. Next Chapter Sees Naruto, Haku, Karin, And Tayuya Moving into the Joint Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound, As well as the Coronation of Tsunade as 5th Hokage and the Revealing of Minato Being Alive to the Entire Village. Also Next chapter will see the Voting of rather or not to put Naruto Under CRA which Minato will be part of that meeting as Head of the Namikaze Clan, After the meeting we wont be Seeing Adam in the Story for a little bit, he's going to be out taking on Mutlitple High Paying Jobs, However the next time he's seen he'll Be in the Rock village for a secret reason...that all i'll say...Now I mentioned a Political Marriage in this Chapter, that will end up being between Naruto and Temari as the Sand will have asked Specifically for Naruto since he beat Gaara. Now i dont want to spoil to much but i'll say this either in the next chapter or the one after i will finally Have Naruto and Haku Take that final physical Step in their relationship. Anway way As always read and review. Again please vote on my Poll on my Profile page as it will be ending in 3 Days and i want a Decisive number of girls. Until Next time.


	34. Chapter34:Coronation,CRA,Alliances

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human Thoughts/Flasbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Shit"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

Thanks to everyone who voted on my poll about how many other girls naruto should marry besides haku for the CRA..and over whelming number voted on 2 and so i'm upping it 1 to 3 others. Now that doesnt include any girls naruto may marry for Political reasons. Again thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 34: CRA and Making Alliances**

Slight Time Skip: 2 Days Later

In the Leaf village all the people, Civilians and Ninja alike Hustle and bustle about, they're all preparing for a Monumental Occasion, The Coronation of the 5th Hokage, Now the reason its Monumental is because it has been 14 years since a new Hokage was named, therefore the people are very excited to find out who it is, as rumors have been circulating that its anyone from Kakashi Hatake to Might Guy. Within the Office of the Hokage Sits Tsunade Senju, one of the Sannin, Best Medic in the world, and The one to take on the Title of the 5th Hokage, she sits at the big Oak desk with her arms crossed stubbornly over her ample chest as she says "No…I Refuse to wear the Hokage Robes…they're Stupid and I wont do it, not even for the Damn coronation Shizune." Her Apprentice and Now Secretary Shizune sighs at this and replies "But Tsunade-Sama its Tradition for the New Hokage to come to the Coronation in the ceremonial Hokage Robes and Hat…If you wont wear the robes then what will you wear?" The Blonde looks at the Black Haired woman and says "I'll Wear just what I'm wearing now, My usual Outfit…tho I'll concede to wearing the Hat for the ceremony Atleast, after that tho I'm never putting it on again." Shizune slumps her shoulders and concedes victory and says "Alright Tsunade-Sama…you win."

* * *

Both women hear the Laughter of a Male from the doorway and turn to see Minato Namikaze standing there with a Smile upon his face as he says "Actually Shizune-Chan, it's the New Hokages Choice what they wear to the coronation Ceremony, as well as what they wear through out their time as Hokage…Take me for instance…I Wore the exact outfit I'm wearing now with my then brand new White Cloak on along with the Hat on Coronation Day." Tsunade Smiles and nods at the Mans words while Shizune just numbly nods as Tsunade clears her throat and says "Well What can I do for you today Minato? As you probably already know I have a lot to do to get ready for this Damn Coronation in 3 hours."

* * *

The Blonde man nods at this and says "Actually I came to talk to you About the Coronation…I'd hate to ruin your big day, but I Want to Reveal my revival to the entire Village today and Inform them I'm disappointed in them and that I Will be Serving Only as Head of the Namikaze Clan from this point on until Naruto is ready for that Duty." Shizune seems shocked at this, As Tsunade regards Her Predecessor seriously and then nods and says "Alright, that's fine…I've never been one for Big Ass celebrations over a Title anyway…besides it'll be interesting to see How everyone reacts to finding out your Alive and Pissed at them." Minato Chuckles at this and Nods his head in thanks and Vanishes in a Yellow Flash leaving the two women to argue over something else.

* * *

At the Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound Naruto Wakes up to find that Haku is not in bed with him However he smells a heavenly smell coming from downstairs and Smiles, Remembering that They Along with Tayuya and Karin All Moved into the Compound the day Before. Tayuya at first had been Against the idea, having enjoyed living with Anko and Adam, however after seeing the modest 2 story home that Karin and she would be sharing all to them selves in the compound she quickly Changed her Tune. When Naruto and Haku had moved into the main house they were surprised to have Minato offer them the Master Bedroom, they attempted to Decline the offer, however Minato wouldn't take no for an answer and simply said that one day they would be the Head and Lady of the Clan so it rightly belonged to them and that he was taking The Other Master Bedroom in the house that was originally to be a Guest room.

* * *

Naruto Stretches and gets up, deciding to take a Quick shower then head downstairs to eat the obviously Delicious Food his beautiful Girlfriend is Making. After Showering, and getting dressed the young Blonde enters the kitchen to Find Not Haku at the stove, But his Father, he blinks at this and says "Dad? What are you doing?" Minato turns to look at his son confused for a moment and says "I'm Cooking breakfast son…what does it look like I'm Doing?" the younger blonde sweat drops at this and says "I can see that…but why are you cooking breakfast? And You Know how to cook?" they hear a chuckle from the dining room table and Naruto turns to see Haku sitting there with a cup of Juice laughing at the Father and Son as the older blonde Responds "Yes I know how to Cook, when you're an Orphan like I was you tend to learn how to Make yourself food or starve. As for why I'm making breakfast…well its your guy's first Morning in the house so I figured I'd make us all a Big Breakfast, I even sent a Clone over to Tayuya and Karin's to wake them and tell them to head over here. Plus its my thanks to Haku-Chan for cooking that Large Dinner last night. So sit down, pour yourself some Juice and talk to your girlfriend while I work."

* * *

Naruto just smiles and does as he's told, Pouring himself a Large glass of Orange Juice and taking a seat at the table right next to Haku as he kisses her on the cheek and says "good Morning Haku-Hime…Sleep well last night?" The ice maiden returns his kiss with one on the lips and says "Good Morning to you Naru-Kun, And yes I slept very well last night, I didn't think it was possible but that bed upstairs is even softer and more comfy then the bed we had at the Apartment…plus it didn't hurt that I had my favorite pillow to snuggle up to." Naruto blushes at the pillow comment and takes a drink of his Juice as they hear the front door open and the Familiar Voice of Tayuya saying "Hey We're Here! And Boy does it smell Fuckin Good in this House!" Minato Smiles and says "Welcome Girls! Take a Seat in the Dining Room Breakfast will be done in about 15 Minuets!"

* * *

Both girls head into the dining room, they each say hello to Naruto and Haku in different ways, Karin gives Naruto a quick hug and Bows her head respectively to Haku, While Tayuya Puts Naruto in a Headlock and gives him a Nuggie, and just gestures with her head to Haku, the two read heads sit across from the two Lovers, Pour themselves Glasses of Juice and begin conversation with the other two at the table. 15 minuets later 4 Minatos Come walking into the Dining room carrying Platters of Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Rice, and Toast, while a 5th one comes in with plates, Bowls, and Silver ware, the first 4 pop after putting their platters down as the 5th hands out all the cutlery and then takes a seat at the head of the Table and says "Alright Everyone Dig In, I didn't know how everyone liked their eggs so I made 5 different verities." with that they all pile up their plates and before the begin to eat Minato claps his hands and says "Oh that's right I forgot Chopsticks for the Rice…Son would it be to much trouble to ask you to Use your Wood Style to Make 5 sets of Chop sticks?"

* * *

Naruto looks at his father like he grew a second head and says "Uh yeah it would be…My Wood style isn't to be used for cheap parlor tricks like making Chop Sticks dad…however I noticed you didn't have any in your hand so…" with that a second Naruto enters the dining room and gives everyone chopsticks then disappears. "I made a clone and had it grab some." The older blonde chuckles at this and says "Good job Son…but you should learn to have more fun with your Blood Lines…I mean doing things like creating Chopsticks with your wood style or creating miniature Ice Sculptures with your Ice style will be things you'll have to do to entertain My grandchildren in the future." both Haku and Naruto blush at the mention of Grandchildren as they all begin to eat.

* * *

As the meal continues on eventually Minato takes a drink of his coffee and asks "So are any of you planning on being present for the Coronation of Lady Tsunade as Hokage?" the two red headed girls nod their heads as Karin says "Yes…Anko-Sensei said its our duty as Leaf Ninja to celebrate the coronation of the new Hokage…so she's dragging us along." Minato nods at this as he turns to His son and Haku and says "What about you two?" Naruto swallows his bite of eggs and says "I'm not going, even tho the news has been spreading that I'm your son and heir to 2 clans the villagers still give me dirty looks…so I'm just going to stay here and Train, keep working on that Jutsu you showed me while we were on the retrieval mission."

* * *

Minato looks sadly at this and sighs as Haku replies "I'm going to be working at the hospital while the coronation is going on, just because Tsunade-Sama is being sworn in as hokage today does not mean the hospital staff have the day off." The elder blonde smiles sadly at this and says "Alright then…well if you guys feel like coming to it at all…You'll be in for a big surprise." Everyone looks at him oddly wondering what he means but he just starts eating again and ignores their looks.

* * *

A few hours later almost the Entire Leaf Village is gathered outside the Hokage tower, many conversations are going on and people are taking bets on who the new Hokage is going to be, after a few moments the 3rd Comes out onto the roof of the Tower and performs a Jutsu to amplify his voice and says "SILENCE! Please Everyone Be Silent." Everyone shuts up immediately as Sarutobi continues "Today Is a Monumental Day, It marks the End of my Reign as Hokage! Now I Have been the longest serving Hokage to Date, When I first took the position of 3rd Hokage I was 25 Years old I retired 14 years ago and Gave the Title to My Successor who became my predecessor The 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze who served for a year before that fateful day 13 years ago. After that I took the seat back and have served as your Hokage for the last 13 years…All told I have been Hokage for 43 Years!"

* * *

Everyone present Cheers and claps at this, After a moment the old man raises his hand Silencing them and continues on "Now Those years have not always been Easy, During my reign this village has seen 2 ninja world wars, and recently an Invasion…However I have always done My best to protect the people of this village and to see that the Will of Fire has been passed on to each new generation. While I am slightly Saddened to be leaving my position, I am also happy for it, For it will allow me more time for the things I love like Painting, and Spending time with my Grandson Konohamaru." The village laughs at this as the Old Monkey summoner continues "Tho this day marks the end of MY reign as Hokage it Also marks the Beginning of the Reign of My Successor! I Know without a Shadow of a Doubt that I can trust this person to protect You all, and to Watch over the next generation. My Successor is Perfect for this Job as She has the Blood of 2 former Kages running through her Veins and was Trained by Myself…so without further ado I present to you My successor and your 5th Hokage, Tsunade Senju!"

* * *

With that he steps back as Tsunade steps forward Wearing her usual clothes but with the addition of the Hokage's Hat on her head, The people All Cheer and clap and whistle for their New Hokage, the women civilians and Kunoichi all feel especially happy that Tsunade is the Hokage as it proves a Woman can be just as strong as a Man. Tsunade holds her hand up and everyone begins to quiet, when they're silent again she speaks "Thank you All for your Wonderful Reactions…I Make you this Promise, I Will Do my Utmost best to protect this Village, Its people, and the Will Of Fire as Your 5th Hokage!" everyone Cheers again, after a bit the cheering dies down again and Tsunade begins to speak once more "Now As my First order of Business as 5th Hokage I would like to Announce the return of someone who Has been Loved by you all…A man who made a Legend of himself in the 3rd Shinobi world war…Please help me in welcoming Back The Leafs Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze!"

* * *

Everyone is confused by this as she steps to the side and Minato walks up beside her lookin out at all of them, soon everyone begins to scream and protest, some villagers even begin to yell about how the 4th has come to finish off the demon brat but alls stopped when they hear the voice of the former hokage yell out "SILENCE YOU IDIOTS!" everyone looks up to see their hero with a look of anger on his face. Minato looks down at them and Speaks "First off Let me say that I Am Not a Spirit, and I am the REAL Minato Namikaze. I Was dead and for 13 years I sat in the Stomach of the Death God, however during the invasion by Orochimaru and the Sand and Sound Villages I was brought back to Life…Real Life…The person who brought me back is a Man many of you fear and for good reason…Adam Durphey." Everyone is shocked by this as Minato continues.

* * *

"Now I'm sure a lot of you are wondering why if I've been back so long have I not retaken the position of 4th Hokage…the simple answer is NONE of you DESERVE me to be your hokage! I Asked for ONE thing when I died…And instead of doing as I asked you SPAT on my wishes…You Have Treated Naruto Uzumaki-NAMIKAZE like a Plague! MY ONLY SON! You have Beaten and Abused him! Frankly You People Make me SICK!" everyone Begins to Feel stupid and Terrible for their treatment of the boy for it has caused their hero to hate them. Minato Continues "I Have returned And Shall Be Taking My Spot on the Shinobi Clan Council as Head of the Namikaze Clan and NOTHING more! In A few Years I shall be relieved of that Position By My Son…You all need to Repent for your Sins…And until Further Notice None of you are to Speak to or even LOOK at me or my Son."

* * *

With that he turns and walks back into the Hokage tower as Tsunade Steps forward and says "Alright well This Coronation is Over! Everyone return to your homes and Jobs, Ninja back to your Posts!" and with that she along with the elders and Sarutobi turn and walks back into the tower as well, while the crowds begin to slowly Disperse. Inside the Tower, Tsunade, the elders, Minato, and Sarutobi head to the Council room for an Immediate meeting, when they arrive they find that both the Shinobi Clan head and the Civilians Councils are already present, Minato and Sarutobi both take their seats on the Clan council as the elders and Tsunade take their seats at the center table.

* * *

The busty blonde grumpily says "Alright What's this Damn Meeting about already? I thought any important business that requires the full council was to be handled Tomorrow." Councilor Haruno from the Civilian council stands up and says "Hokage-Sama…this meeting is on an Issue from before you were sworn in….its about rather or not to Put Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze under the Clan restoration Act. Now your predecessor held off the vote as long as possible, however everyone hear feels its time to make a decision." Tsunade Growls at this and says "Your not going to let this rest at all until the vote has been cast are you?" she receives Shakes of the head and says "alright then…lets get this over with…on the matter of Putting Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze under CRA…how does everyone vote?" Haruno says "the Entire Civilians Council Votes For it." Tsunade nods at this acknowledging that its 10 Votes for, Homura Speaks up "I Vote For It." Koharu says "As do I" And Danzo says "I Also Vote for it." Tsunade Nods her head and says "that doesn't surprise me…its now 13 votes For…lets go to the Shinobi Council…Lord Hiashi your first."

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga, Head of the Hyuga Clan, and Father to Naruto's Teammate Hinata closes his eyes and thinks for a few moments, remembering a Promise he made his wife on her death bed and says "The Hyuga Clan Votes In Favor of The CRA." This Ofcourse shocks everyone else as they believed the Hyuga's would be against it, however its short lived as the man sitting next to Hiashi says "The Uchiha Clan Votes Against it…I helped raise Naruto and will not subject him to such a thing." The civilians glare at Yusuke Uchiha, next to him a Feral woman responds "The Inazuka Clan Votes Against!" Then the Silent Glasses wearing man next to her speaks "The Aburame Clan Votes against the CRA." these two happen to Be Tsume Inazuka head of the Inazuka clan and Shibi Aburame Head of the Aburame clan and father to Naruto's other teammate Shino.

* * *

Next is a Lazy man with scars on his face and his hair tied up in a pineapple shape, this is Shikaku Nara, Head of the Nara Clan and Jonin Commander of the leaf "Troublesome…but the Nara Clan Votes Against the CRA." next to him sit's a Man with dark blond hair tied up in a Ponytail wearing a trench coat, this is Inoichi Yamanaka the head of the Yamanaka Clan, "The Yamanaka Clan Votes…For the CRA." this surprises everyone even more For the Nara, Yamanaka' and Akimichi clans have never voted against each other for generations. The Red Haired Plump man next to Inoichi with marking on his cheeks, this man is Choza Akimichi head of the Akimichi clan who says "the Akimichi Vote Against the CRA" Next is an Elderly man with grey hair but standard Ninja attire who says "The Kurama Clan Votes For the CRA." then comes Sarutobi, the old man Takes a Hit off his pipe and says "The Sarutobi Clan votes Against the CRA." and lastly is Minato who sits in as not jut Namikaze head but also Uzumaki head and sys "Both the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans Vote AGAINST the CRA."

* * *

With that Tsunade tallies up the votes and finds its 16 For the CRA and 9 Against, so she sighs and says "Well since theres 16 Votes FOR and 9 Against…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is officially entered into the CRA. As such he has to take a number of wives to restore his two clans.." Minato stands up at this and says "As Current head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans I decree my son will take no more then 4 wives for the CRA which does not include any political Marriages. And Since he already has One girl in mind for a Wife that leaves 3 spots open for CRA Purposes." Everyone grumbles about this as Tsunade says "It is His right as clan head to chose the number of Wives his Heir is to have to start restoring the clans…and since it doesn't include Political marriages that leads me to another order of business…The sand has declared that in order to strengthen relations between us after the invasion they wish to enter one of their Kunoichi into a Political Marriage with one of our Shinobi."

* * *

One civilian Councilmen smiles at this and says "Good then we'll enter the Kunoichi into a marriage with Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade shakes her head and says "No Can do…you see they specified which Shinobi they want to be part of the marriage….and his Name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Koharu speaks up and says "and Who is the Kunoichi they wish to give up for this marriage?" Tsunade looks at the paper and says "Temari of the Desert, Daughter to the now Dead 4th Kazekage, And so now I'm going to Approve it and send a Messenger hawk to the sand telling them that a team from Leaf will be around to Pick Temari up in 2 weeks. So since theres nothing else…this Meeting is Adjourned!"

* * *

She bangs her gavel and everyone begins to file out, however Inoichi and Hiashi walk over to Minato and Hiashi begins by saying "forgive Us for voting for the CRA my Old friend…but I did it for a very good reason." Minato looks at his friend and former teammate and says "And what reason would that be Hiashi? What possible reason could you have to condemn my son to that?" the Brown haired man looks the former Hokage right in the eye and says "Hitomi…I made a promise to her on her deathbed that If an opportunity presented itself I would do all I could to get Our eldest daughter Hinata together with Kushina's Son…the CRA Provided that Opportunity." Minato looks down at this, remembering how when both Hitomi and Kushina got pregnant they had said that if they had different gender children that they'd get them together…and so he cant fault Hiashi his decision.

* * *

So he nods to the man and turns to Inoichi and says "What's your Excuse Inoichi?" The darker blonde haired man cringes slightly and says "Its Because of My Daughter Ino…she's begun to take an Interest in Your boy…infact she stated that if he wasn't with Miss Momochi that she'd snatch him up because he's a really great guy and knows how to treat a girl right…so I thought I could give her the opportunity with this…" Minato sighs and says "well what's done is done…now I gotta tell Naruto about this, and knowing my son he's not going to react very kindly to this…I'll tell him to give your girls a Chance…later." and he vanishes in a Yellow Flash.

* * *

Later on the entire clan district hears a Shout of "WHAT!" at the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound Minato uncovers his ears and says "Calm down son." Naruto looks at his father and says "Calm Down? CALM DOWN! How The FUCK am I supposed to Calm Down Dad? You Just told me that I'm Pretty much being forced to Marry 3 Other Girls Besides Haku-Hime to Restore our Clans and on top of it I gotta marry a 5th Girl to Cement an Alliance between the leaf and Sand! So How Can I Be CALM?" Minato sighs and says "First off your not really being FORCED to marry them with the exception of Temari for the Alliance…I know you Love Haku son…however I believe that you can learn to love 3 other girls…infact there are already 2 in the village who I hear have feelings for you.." Naruto scoffs at this and says "yeah? And who would those be dad?"

* * *

Minato smiles and says "Well I heard from Your brother that Apparently your Teammate Hinata Loves you and Has since she was 10 years old, but was to scared to tell you and so when you got with Haku she felt she lost her chance with you. And Inoichi Yamanaka tells me that His girl Ino has begin to Develop Strong feelings for you as well." Naruto is shocked by this and says "H…Hinata-Chan is in love with me? But…why was she to scared to tell me?" Minato shrugs his shoulders and says "I havent a clue son…maybe she felt you might reject her and tell her you see her as nothing more then Just a friend and break her heart…Women are strange like that." Naruto contemplates this for a few mins and says "Well since the council almost unanimously voted me into CRA…I have no choice…I'll talk to Haku-Hime about it, and I want you to help me explain it all to her…and if she's alright with it then she'll be my first Wife and all the others will have to be Approved of By Her…cus if I start seeing other girls and trying to fall in love with them like I am with Haku-Hime with out her Permission I'll feel like I'm cheating"

* * *

Minato smiles at his son and Nods his head that he'll help explain it to Haku. Later that Night after Haku gets home from the Hospital, Minato and Naruto explain what happened today with the council and the CRA and after finishing explaining it all they wait for Haku to break down or become upset instead she remains clam and says "Believe it or not I Expected as much…as the last of My own clan if I had become a Mist Kunoichi I would have been forced into marriage and forced to Spit out many children so as to bring back the Ice Style…so with your three bloodlines Naru-Kun I prepared for something like this to Occur." Naruto blinks at this and says "So your not Angry or Upset that I'll Have to Marry 3 other Girls besides you to restore the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans? Along with having to Marry this Temari Girl for Political reasons?"

* * *

Haku Shakes her head and says "I wont lie…I am a little sad I wont be getting you to myself for to long…but I plan to make the most of the time I do have you all to myself…It just makes me happy that you want me to Approve of the other 3 future wives…You are still the Sweetest Man in the world." She proceeds to Kiss him on the lips Passionately, However this is short lived as Minato Coughs getting their attention as he says "If you wish to start that I suggest you take it to your Bedroom…I mean I'm an open Minded father but I do not want to see my son and future daughter in law having relations on my Couch." They both blush at this as Haku takes her boyfriend by the hand and drags him up from the couch and leads him upstairs to their bedroom leaving Minato Chuckling down stairs and shaking his head saying "Looks like tonights gonna be My Son's Lucky night…I just hope they put up silencing and privacy seals on the room before they start…I really do not want to hear the sound of my kid having Sex."

* * *

Lemon Start

Once they're up in they're room Naruto says "Haku-Hime what are you.." he's unable to finish his sentence as Haku turns around and crashes her lips into his once more, and begins another Passionate Kiss with her Blonde Boyfriend, as they're tongues dance in each others mouths and battle for Dominance, which eventually Naruto's tongue wins, after 5 mins of this they break apart breathing heavy as Haku looks at Naruto and says "Naru-Kun…please Place Silencing and privacy seals over the room." Naruto nods his head and applies the seals, first the privacy seal to the Door, and then Silencing seals to the walls, and with a couple of quick hand seals he activates both and turns to his Girlfriend to ask why he just did that, however all words get caught in his throat when he sees Haku standing before him, Completely Naked.

* * *

She smirks at this and begins to walk towards him while swaying her hips seductively and says "Like what you See my Foxy-Kun?" Naruto only nods at this as he's still unable to speak, Eventually she reaches him, Puts her arms around his neck and pulls him in for another kiss, this one Tender, loving, and short, after which she leans next to his hear and says "Naru-Kun, I want us to take our relationship to the final level tonight…I want you to Make love to me." Naruto shudders at this, but quickly comes back to himself and takes hold of her shoulders pushing her out in front of himself slightly and looks into her eyes and says "Are you Sure about this Haku-Hime? Because we can wait a while longer if your not…..I can wait…" Haku shakes her head and says "I'm Sure Naru-kun…I'm ready…I want this more then anything."

* * *

Naruto nods his head as he pulls her in for another kiss, and while they kiss Haku begins to Undress him, first she removes his Red and Black Trench Coat which falls to the floor, then slowly unzips his chunin Flack Jacket and slides it off his arms and shoulders as well, Then she moves on to his Dark Orange Shirt, breaking their kiss momentarily to take it off of him but once its on the floor resuming their Make out session as she runs her hands along his Toned and Muscular chest, abs, and arms. At the same time Naruto runs his Hands along her back and sides, feeling every curve of her body, His hands then wonder lower to her perfectly shaped Ass as he gives it a Squeeze, Haku jumps slightly and moans into his mouth at the feeling. Her hands then wonder to his Pants, she unbuttons and unzips his pants while still kissing him, but then she breaks the kiss causing them both to take in breaths of air.

* * *

Naruto watches as she crouches down a little, slips her fingers under the waist band of his boxers and pulls them and his Pants down together in one fell swoop causing his fully Erect 8 Inch Penis to Spring up and hit her in the face. He steps out of his Pants and Boxers and as soon as he does Haku begins to stroke his Member eliciting a Moan from the Blonde, She smiles at this as she decides to go further and Places the head of his Penis in her Mouth and begins to go down further and further along his length, eventually after Getting 6 inches in she stops, she then comes back up and takes all but the head out of her mouth getting a big moan of Pleasure from Naruto and so she begins to bob her head up and down on his Cock slowly at first, but gradually picking up her pace as she goes along, while using her hand to stroke the last 2 inches she cant get in her mouth.

* * *

Eventually Naruto begins to Buck his hips with her ministrations and grabs on to her head as he Throat fucks her, After a what seems like hours but really has only been about 10 minuets Naruto feels his balls tighten signaling his Climax as he says "Haku-Hime…Gonna…Cum!" As he releases shot after shot down Haku's throat, all of which she manages to swallow, as she brings her head back up and releases his manhood with a wet POP, she swirls the cum she still has in her mouth around her tongue and swallows it all, she then licks her lips and says "Mmm…My Favorite Appetizer, Essence of Naru-Kun." She smiles up at her lover seductively. Naruto having enjoyed what Haku just did decides to replay the favor for her, he bends down and lifts her up, slinging her over his shoulder causing her to squeal, and walks over and tosses her on the bed.

* * *

She giggles at this as he climbs in next to her and claims her Lips, kissing her with passion and Lust, still tasting himself on her tongue, he then begins to kiss his way down her jaw line, down to her neck, where he begins to nibble on it, while his hands knead her Beautiful C-Cup breasts, after a few moments of this he continues to kiss his way down her body till he reaches her breasts, he kisses both of them, and then takes the Left into his mouth and begins to suck on it, Causing Haku to moan in pleasure. As he's Sucking and licking on her breasts lavishing them with attention his hand snakes its way down her body and lands between her legs, where he finds that she's already very wet, so he begins to Rub her outer lips with his Fingers causing her body to shudder in pleasure, then he sticks on finger inside of her causing her to gasp slightly. As he works his finger in and out of her Wet hole, he finds that its very Tight as his finger feels like its being squeezed by a vice.

* * *

Soon enough he stops sucking on her breasts, pulls his finger covered in her juices out and kisses his way down her body till his head rests between her legs where he begins to Expertly Lick and suck on the folds of her Pussy, This causes Haku to moan even louder then before and start to run her hands through his hair as he eats her out. He begins to Suck on her Clit as he inserts 2 of his fingers into her and starts to pump them in and out at a furious pace, after 5 minuets of this Haku's Legs tighten around his head and she screams out in Ecstasy "Naru-Kun…C…Cuming!" As she hits her climax and releases her juices, which Naruto gladly laps up every bit of, once her legs loosen, Naruto pops his head up to see his heavily panting girlfriend, He moves himself into a position where his body is hovering above hers, and his Penis is sitting at the entrance to her Womanhood ready to enter.

* * *

He Kisses her allowing her to taste herself on his tongue, and after they break apart he looks her in the eyes and says "Are you Ready My Ice-Hime?" Haku looks into his eyes Lovingly and says "Yes…I'm ready My Foxy-Kun…Stick it in…I want to feel you inside of me." Naruto Nods as he begins to Slowly enter Her womanhood with his Penis, she cringes slightly, as her Pussy stretches to accommodate his Size, then after sliding in a few inches He hit's a Barrier and remembering his lessons on female anatomy realizes its her Hymen, He looks into her eyes and she nods that its ok, so with a Final Hard Thrust He breaks through her Virgin Barrier and Buries himself to the hilt. Tears stream down Haku's face from the pain, however Naruto doesn't move, he Kisses the tears away and takes her mouth with his once again, filling this kiss with as much Love and tenderness as he can, showing her that its up to her when she's ready.

* * *

Eventually the pain begins to subside and Haku says "Its ok Naru-Kun…you can start moving now…the pain is about gone." Naruto nods and Begins to Move his Hips slowly, Pulling out until only the head remains inside her Tight Pussy, and then Gently Pushing himself back in all the way. He continues to do this for few minuets until he feels Haku responding beneath him, Moving her hips in turn with his and hears her begin to moan, and so he begins to Speed up his pace and increase the power of his thrusts Slightly, All the while Enjoying the Feeling of Being balls deep into the warm, wet, tight Pussy of The Girl he loves more then anything. Haku Herself enjoys the feeling of Having the boy she loves inside of her, every thrust providing more and more pleasure, bringing her closer and closer to her second Climax of the Night, Rocking her hips in time to his Thrusts, losing her self in the Pure ecstasy of her First time.

* * *

After 30 minuets Naruto begins to feel his balls tighten, as he feels Haku's Inner walls start to get tighter as well and says "Haku-Hime…I'm about to Cum…" Haku pants and says "M…Me To….Naru-Koi….Lets…Cum…together…" She quickly does some hand seals and runs a glowing hand over her stomach and says "Its…ok now…you can…cum inside Naru-Koi…" Naruto grunts in acknowledgement and continues to thrust in and out of her for a few more minutes before Haku Screams out "CUMMING! NARUTO!" as she reaches her climax and her pussy clamps tight around Naruto's Cock, he thrusts into her all the way as he says "HAKU-HIME! I'm Cumming!" as he releases his Seed inside of her. After they both come down from their shared Orgasm, Naruto's dick slides out of Haku with a wet pop and he Collapses next to her on the bed, Both breathing Heavy and just basking in the after Glow of their first time Making Love.

Lemon End

* * *

After that, Haku feeling Drained Cuddles up to Naruto, who places his arms around her and holds her close, she yawns and says "that was wonderful…I love You Naru-Kun…Goodnight." Naruto Kisses the top of her head and says "I enjoyed it to Haku-Hime, I love you to…Sleep tight." She smiles and cuddles into him more and falls asleep, Naruto lays there looking up at the ceiling for a few more Minuets before he feels himself starting to fall asleep as well, but before he does his last thoughts are _"Things are certainly going to start getting a lot more interesting and complicated for me now…I'm glad Haku-Hime was my first time, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather do it with for the first time ever…But soon I'm going to have to start getting to Know other girls better, and try to fall in love with them…I just hope that like My dad says…My heart is big enough to love more then just Haku-Hime…and I think that since I have to marry Gaara's sister no matter what then I'll definitely get to know her better…oh well all of that can wait till tomorrow…right now its time to Sleep."_ and with that he falls into the land of Slumber.

* * *

Annnd Cut. Well theres chapter 34...A bit happend in this chapter. Tsunade was Coronated...Minato revealed himself to the village. and the Evil CRA Passed...Now the 3 other girls besides Haku who Naruto will marry for the purpose of CRA are Ino, Hinata, and Yakumo Kurama. Temari wont be a part of that, shes gonna be a Political Marraige and therefore will get to take Both clan names. Next chapter will see Naruto and his Whole team including Kurenai heading out to pick up Temari and bring her back to the leaf so next chapter will see GAARA! i personally have missed the red head, he was always a favorite character of mine. Anway The Kurama arc is going to start Soon, now please forgive me if it takes a while for me to do it as i have to go back to the original Naruto anime and watch that arc as i skipped past it before..and i finally wrote in the First true Sex scene between Naruto and Haku..now i hop i did it well and got it right...i dont know cus i've never slept with a girl who was a virgin and i Have a 3 year old son. anyway as always read and review as always. Until next time.


	35. Chapter35:Team 8 Back! Making a Date

"Damn"Normal Speech

_"Crap"Human thoughts/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Shit"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 35:Team 8 Back together! Making Dates.**

Time Skip: 1 Week

Its been one week since Tsunade's coronation as Hokage, where Minato revealed himself to the entire village. One week since the CRA for Naruto was Passed, and One week since Naruto and Haku took their relationship to the final step. In the last week people have been going out of their ways to Bow every time Naruto and Haku walk down the street, Shops have been giving the blonde Jinchuriki discounts on items, and the glares have stopped, now replaced with looks of apology and shame, at first Naruto enjoyed it, he believed these people should be Ashamed and sorry for treating him like Scum for 13 years, however after a week of it, the novelty has started to wear off. Currently The blonde Chunin is heading for Training grounds 8, to meet up with his team for the first time since becoming a chunin, he'd received a message from one of Hinata's tigers that he was needed immediately for training and a mission.

* * *

As he walks to his teams meeting place he thinks about what he heard about how Hinata has loved him for 3 years, and wonders if He should talk to her about it today after training and Mission briefing, and if he does maybe he should ask her if she'd like to go out on a date sometime, after all Haku did tell him a few days ago to start getting to know Ino and Hinata better and mentioned something about Hinata being Strong. He Shakes his head of these thoughts as he arrives at the 8th training ground to find his Team and Sensei already there, he puts on his usual Smile and says "Hey Shino-Kun! Hinata-Chan! Kurenai-Sensei!" the three mentioned people all look at him and greet him in their unique ways, Shino Nods his head to him, Hinata Blushes and says "Hello Naruto-Kun" And Kurenai smiles and says "Welcome Back to the Team Naruto." the blonde rubs the back of his head and says "Sorry I been away so long…But between the retrieval mission and the whole Coronation of Granny Tsunade thing…I been really busy…but now I'm Back and ready to train with team 8"

* * *

Kurenai gains a tick mark and says "Naruto You're a chunin now…so show Hokage-Sama more respect." The chunin for his part smiles sheepishly and says "well actually…the 5th is my godmother so I think it gives me a Little leeway to call her what I want…just like Jiraiya is my Godfather so I can call him Pervy Sage." Kurenai's eyes widen at this and she says "Oh…I didn't know that Tsunade-Sama and Jiraiya-Sama were your godparents Naruto…tho I'm not surprised Jiraiya-Sama is your godfather after all he did train Minato-Sama." Naruto nods and says "yep And Granny Tsunade Trained my Mom, Along with Hinata-Chan's Mom, and Sasuke's Mom" Hinata is surprised by this and says "My Mother was trained by…H…Hokage-Sama?" Naruto nods and says "Yep. Your Mom, Mine, and Sasuke's were the first and only 3 girl Genin Squad in the history of the leaf, and Granny was their Jonin Sensei, She trained them So well, and they became so Strong they were called the Three Goddesses of the Leaf. Oh and Hiashi-Sama was also on the same Genin team as my Dad under Pervy Sage."

* * *

Everyone present is shocked at this for a few moments, especially Hinata since she never knew her parents were trained by 2 of the legendary Sannin. Eventually tho they shake it off and Kurenai says "right well lets move on…its been a little while since we've had team training, I gave you all some time off to recover after the invasion and chunin exams…so today I'm going to teach all of you some Genjutsu…Now Naruto I know that usually you cant perform any Genjutsu below S or A Rank…however I have a way to remedy that." the blonde looks at her and says "How Kurenai Sensei?" The red eyed Jonin Smiles and says "Why your shadow clones Ofcourse. What I want you to do is create 500 Clones and have half do tree climbing while sticking leaves to their bodies, and balancing a Kunai in each hand. And the other half will do the same except they'll be Water walking on the moving river while doing those other two things."

* * *

Naruto Nods at this, Makes the familiar cross shaped seal and says "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 500 more Naruto's appear in an instant and the original looks at them and says "Alright you already have your orders so Get to it!" all 500 chorus a yes and spilt up into 2 groups of 250 as Naruto turns back to Kurenai and says "Ok so what's all that going to do?" The Jonin smiles and says "Help you with your chakra control and get it to a level were you should be able to do Lower ranked Genjutsu. So until your clones all pop from lack of Chakra you can work on whatever you want while I teach shino and Hinata some useful low rank Genjutsu."

* * *

Naruto nods and says "So am I to assume your going to tell us our mission After training?" Kurenai nods at this and so Naruto walks off a little ways and begins to work on a project he's been putting off, Completing the Rasengan, while Kurenai begins to teach Shino and Hinata Genjutsu. 3 hours later all of Naruto's clones have popped giving him their experiences, and Kurenai motions Naruto over to her, Hinata, and Shino and says "alright Naruto lets see how well my Idea worked…lets try Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique" the blond nods as she shows him the hand seals and tells him to cast it on herself, He focuses his Chakra and does the 2 hand seals for it and says "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique!"

* * *

Kurenai Smiles as the imaginary circle of leave swirls around her and then falls away showing that the technique actually worked and so before her greatest fear can be seen she makes a hand sign and says "Release!" and the Genjutsu is Released, she pats Naruto on the head and says "Good Job Naruto, it worked. You just correctly used a D-Ranked Genjutsu, meaning your chakra control has increased a great deal…however with how your reserves are you'll have to do chakra control training like that all the time to keep it up." the blonde nods at this with a Smile on his face as Kurenai takes a breath and says "Alright Team our training for the day is Done…now I received a C-Rank mission from Hokage-Sama this Morning that she said she specifically wanted us to do."

* * *

Hinata raises her hand and says "Um what's the Mission Kurenai-Sensei?" The red eyed Jonin smiles at the fact that Hinata seems to have gotten over her stuttering, _"perhaps that little fight with The Ice girl did some good"_ she thinks, but quickly says "Our Mission is to head to the Border Between the Land of Fire and the Land Of wind…After we get there we are to pick up someone and escort them Back here to the leaf. Now we leave in about 2 hours so go home and pack up enough food and water for a 6 day journey because its 3 days to the border and 3 days back." Hinata and Shino nod at this as Naruto says "You guys don't have to pack any Tents or Sleeping bags…I got the resting arrangements handled…just bring some extra clothes and food."

* * *

They all nod at this trusting him and after that Kurenai dismisses them and she Body flickers away, Shino walks away and as Hinata is getting ready to head to the Hyuga Compound she's stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she turns to see Naruto looking at her and says "Naruto-Kun? Is something wrong?" Naruto shakes his head and says "I just wanted to talk to you alone for a bit." Hinata nods and says "O…okay….what do you want to talk about?" The blonde scratches the back of his head and replies "Well…I heard something and I wanted to ask you about it actually…is it true that you've been in love with me since we were 10 years old Hinata-Chan?" Hinata freezes at this, and begins to think Haku told him about their fight and her confession, and begins to think he may hate her now.

* * *

Slowly she responds "W…Where…D…Did you hear that…Naruto-Kun?" Naruto looks straight at her and says "My Dad told me…he said that's what my Niisan told him…is it true?" Hinata sighs in relief that he doesn't know about her fight with Haku and Nods her head saying "Yes…its true…at first when we were 10 it was a crush…but over time it developed into more…you were one of the only people who was always there for me…who encouraged me instead of putting me down…and even tho the village always seemed to hate you which I never understood why…you always smiled and stayed strong…you were my very first friend…but it doesn't matter now because your with Haku and I've lost my chance with you."

* * *

Naruto takes in her words and sees the truth of them in her eyes along with the hurt at the thought of never getting to be with him and says "Why didn't you tell me all this before I got with Haku-Chan?" Hinata giggles slightly and says "well I was kind of hoping you'd figure it out on your own…but I guess even tho you're a genius when it comes to everything else your just thick headed when it comes to peoples emotions…Also I was afraid that you would never feel the same way about me and would reject me…even stop being my friend…so I kept it bottled up inside" At that last part she becomes sad and gets a forlorn look on her face, Naruto chuckles slightly at the thick headed comment and says "Yeah I am thick headed when it comes to that area…Adam bro has been saying that for years…But you never had to be afraid of my reaction Hinata-Chan…actually I think if you'd told me before I met Haku-Chan then I would have been really, really surprised that a Girl as Cute, Smart, and Kind as you could Love someone like me."

* * *

Hinata is Shocked at this as he continues on "But now I know otherwise because Haku-Chan is exactly like you are. As for losing your Chance with me…what if I told you that you still had a Chance? That I've been put under a law where I have to have 4 wives to restore my two clans?" Hinata's eyes widen at this as she says "Clan Restoration Act…You've been put under the Clan Restoration Act Naruto-Kun?" Naruto nods a bit shocked she knows about it and says "Yeah…I have to take 4 wives to start restoring the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans…And it doesn't include Political Marriages. How do you know about the CRA Hinata-Chan?" The lavender eyed girl looks at him and says "As future head of the Hyuga clan I've had to read all the laws pertaining to clans in the Leaf…the CRA Is one of those laws I had to read as I hold a Bloodline…so other then Haku you have to Have 3 other wives?"

* * *

He nods again and says "Yeah…and that's why I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out on a Date sometime after we get back from the mission to pick up the person from wind Country…you know so we can try to get closer and so that I can start to feel the same way about you that You and Haku-Chan feel about me" Hinata's eyes light up at this and she says "You Really Mean it Naruto-Kun?" the blond nods his head and suddenly is pulled into a bone breaking hug by the Hyuga Heiress while she says "Yes! Yes I'll go out on a date with you after we get back Naruto-Kun. I've been waiting for 2 years for you to ask me out!" Naruto smiles slightly but gasps out "Hina-Chan…Cant…Breath…"

* * *

Hinata quickly lets him go realizing she's cutting off his air supply, and after letting him go bows to him and says "I'm Sorry Naruto-Kun! I Didn't mean to hurt you…I was just so excited….please forgive me." the blonde chunin chuckles and says "Its ok Hinata-Chan…I know you were just really excited so its not a problem…Well we should prolly go and pack what we need for the mission…" Hinata stands up again and says "yes…I'll see you at the gate in 2 hours Naruto-Kun." and then does something Naruto would never expect from the normally timid girl, She gives him a kiss on the cheek, blushes, and runs off. He rubs his cheek where she just kissed him, and realizes he liked it, and so he starts grinning a goofy grin before he Body Flickers away.

* * *

2 hours later finds all of team 8 at the west gate preparing to leave for the border of Wind and Fire countries, Kurenai looks over the 2 Genin and 1 Chunin and says "alright You all know the mission already, but incase anything happens, like we're attacked by bandits, or Missing Ninja, Naruto Is second in command as he's the next Highest ranking Shinobi here after me…Now the name and occupation of the person we're picking up is…" She's interrupted by Naruto as he says "Temari of The Desert…Chunin Ranked Kunoichi of the Sand…Eldest child and only daughter to the Now dead 4th Kazekage…being brought to the leaf to become a leaf Kunoichi and be entered into a political Marriage."

* * *

They all look at him slack jawed as Kurenai says "How do you know all that Naruto? Where you told that by Tsunade-Sama Before coming here? Cus all it says in the mission report is we're picking up a Kunoichi named Temari for political reasons." Naruto Sighs and begins to walk past all of them and says "I know all of that…because I'm the one she's been entered into a Political Marriage with…she's my Fiancée." and with that he takes off into the trees leaving them all behind stunned momentarily, they quickly recover and proceed to follow him, catching up to him quickly. Hinata moves next to the blond and says "Naruto-Kun…what did you mean this Temari is your fiancée?" Naruto looks at her and says "just what I said…Sand asked for a Political marriage between Temari who I guess is their strongest young Kunoichi, and Myself because I defeated Gaara…all in an effort to strengthen ties and relations between the Sand and Leaf…and pretty much ensuring sand will never betray Leaf again."

* * *

Hinata nods at this and Kurenai moves to the other side of the blonde and says "You don't sound very enthusiastic about the whole thing? If I remember correctly Temari was the Blonde with 4 pig tails…she was quite pretty. Any other 13 year old boy would be jumping for joy at being entered into a marriage with someone like that." the blond Sighs and says "I know…its just this is one more thing that was done without my consent like the CRA…I've already made peace with the CRA thing thanks to my Dad and Haku-Chan…but this whole political marriage thing still slightly bothers me…but I made a promise to myself that I'd give this Whole thing a Shot and try to get to know Temari better…After all when I think about it…it just might be cool being Gaara's Brother-In-Law."

* * *

After that the rest of the trip is spent in silence until night begins to fall and Kurenai signals them to land on the ground, after they do she says "alright We'll Make camp here for the night…Naruto you said you'd handle Sleeping Arrangements so please get to it." The blonde nods and says alright just one second." he walks deeper into the woodlands with them following him till he finds a stream, he walks over near the stream, does some hand seals and slams his hand on the ground saying "Wood Style: Four Pillar House Technique!" and suddenly a 3 story house made of wood in the traditional Japanese style takes form with the Leaf Insignia on the front of it and they all stare in Awe at it as Kurenai says "Damn…That wood style of yours is really useful Naruto."

* * *

The blonde laughs at this and says "Yeah it is….Next. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 30 clones appear and Naruto says "Alright I want 20 of you to Apply the Lighting Seals to the house, and the other 10 are to split up into 2 groups of 5, one group set up the water pump so that fresh water from the stream can go through the house, the other 5 go and set up the Perimeter seals. Get to work!" they all chorus yes and get started on their jobs. Naruto turns to his team who all look confused and says "I was taught wood Style by the first hokage himself, and when he taught me Four Pillar House Jutsu he said the major problems he always had using it in the wilderness was no clean running water and no Electricity, had to use candles or Fire chakra on your finger to light the place…so I came up with what I like to call Electricity/Lighting Seals to give the house power and light…and me and Adam bro bought a Water pump to pump fresh water through any plumbing I created in the houses to fix the no running water. Other then that theres a Working Kitchen, and a bathroom where you can bathe and the water will heat up or get cold to your liking."

* * *

Hinata looks at him in admiration, while Shino looks at him in Awe of his Prowess in both Wood Style and Sealing, but Kurenai reacts differently "What do you mean the 1st Taught you wood style? The first Hokage has been dead for over 40 years." Naruto scratches his cheek and says "well…Adam-Niisan kinda sorta…used a Kinjutsu to Bring the 1st back to life to instruct me in Wood Style Ninjutsu." Kurenai's eyes widen at this as she says "Naruto…Does Anko know about that? Infact Does the 3rd know about it?" He nods and says "yeah Adam-Niisan told Sarutobi-Jiji about it the year after my training with the 1st…Jiji was ok with it but scolded Niisan for not talking to him about it before hand since the 1st is a legend of the Village and was one of Jiji's Teachers." Kurenai nods at this and says "well as long as the third knew.."

* * *

Naruto suddenly shakes his head and says. "alright the seals in the house are all set up, as is the pump and the perimeter seals. Lets go." he leads them inside, they find it to be really nice as he shows them all the rooms, which have Cots set up, 2 in one room, 1 room for Kurenai and Hinata and the other for Naruto and Shino, after the tour he leads them down to the kitchen area where Hinata offers to make dinner which they all except. After a great dinner including some homemade ramen which Naruto absolutely loves, they all decide to take turns in the bathroom and then head to bed. The next morning rather then destroy the house Naruto seals it and the pump up in a scroll and they continue their journey to the border, this routine continues for 2 more days, until they finally reach the point where the forest stops and the Desert begins, when they arrive they find Team Sand Siblings already there waiting for them.

* * *

Naruto steps up to greet Gaara as the red head steps forward to greet the blonde "Good To see you Uzumaki.." Says Gaara as he reaches out his hand that is quickly covered in sand, Naruto's hand becomes covered in Iron sand as he reaches out and takes the red heads hand and says "Nice to see you again to Gaara." then everyone becomes frightened as the two boys release huge amounts of Killing Intent, enough to make anyone below the level of a Chunin Pass out from the sheer force of it, as both of their bodies begin to be enveloped in the Chakra of their demons, Naruto a Dark Red and Gaara a dull Brown, then as suddenly as it started the demonic chakra stops, and the sands retract from both boys arms and hands into their respective gourds as they smirk at each other.

* * *

Naruto turns to Temari and smiles at her and says "Your Temari Right?" the beautiful Blonde Sand Kunoichi blushes slightly, thinking how hot The male blonde looks and then nods her head and replies "Y…Yes that me" Naruto nods and says "alright well I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…I'm the guy your gonna be marrying, and one of your escorts back to the Leaf. This is my Team, Team Kurenai. Our Jonin Sensei Kurenai Yuhi, and my teammates Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga." as he introduces them he points to each one in turn, Temari greets each in turn as she says "well I'm ready to go whenever you guys are…I have all my belongings packed up and in scrolls on my person." they all nod their heads at this and Kurenai says "alright if your ready to go I see no reason to delay our return any further, we'll leave A.S.A.P."

* * *

Temari nods as she walks over to her brothers and pulls both of them into a big hug and says "You Two be good, take care of each other…Gaara keep Kankuro out of trouble ok? We both know without me around he's liable to spend most of his time playing with his dolls, peeping on bath houses, or reading those perverted Orange books…so keep him in line. And Kankuro make sure you watch over our little brother and keep him from slipping back into that psycho person he was…and remember I love you both." Kankuro grumbles and says "they aren't Dolls…they're Battle Puppets damn it! But I'll keep my eye on Gaara you can count on that." Gaara nods and says "I'll make sure Kankuro stays away from all Hot springs…or he'll get a sand bath…Stay safe my Sister…" she walks away from them after one more hug and joins the rest of team 8 as Gaara motions for Naruto to walk off to the side with him, which the blonde does.

* * *

When they're far enough away Gaara looks seriously at Naruto and says "Namikaze…You had better take good care of my Older sister…protect her with your life…don't break her heart…or I Swear I will fully release the Shukaku on your entire village…and I will make sure you are his first victim…You have been warned…" Naruto Shivers slightly at the look in the red heads eyes but quickly shakes it off and looks into Gaara's Green eyes with Red Slitted eyes and says "Don't you Worry your Head about Your sister Mr. 1, I plan to do my very best to get to know her and to make the most out of this whole arrangement…but you understand this…No one…and I mean NO ONE…" his iron sand comes out at this and begins to swirl menacingly around him "…Threatens My Village or my Precious People! Remember your Place Gaara, You hold the 1 tailed Shukaku and I Hold the 9 TAILED FOX!…You unleash Shukaku on my village and I will bring forth Kurama to Whoop his Sandy ass AGAIN!"

* * *

After saying this the iron sand goes back in the gourd again and his eyes turn back to their usual blue as he takes a deep breath and says "I'll take care of Temari the best I can Gaara…you can count on it…I'm sure she's just as Uncomfortable about this whole arranged political marriage as I am so I wont hold anything against her…My father told me recently that he believes I have to capacity to love more then 1 woman…and I think he may be right…and so I'm going to be giving it a try not just with Temari…but with others as well as I Fall under CRA and have to marry 4 girls to bring my clans back." Gaara nods at this and says "I Just wanted to make sure that my sister would be taken care of…She and Kankuro never once left my side…all the years I was what the village made me…it took you to open my eyes and show me that…You Naruto Namikaze…are my first and only friend…"

* * *

Naruto smiles at this and says "well in about a year we'll be brothers…and I'll always have your back…infact here." Naruto takes out a Thunder god Kunai and hands it to the red head and says "Keep that…and if you EVER need my help just channel some chakra into the seal on the hilt and throw it…and I'll appear and have your back. it's a Flying thunder God Kunai." the red headed boy nods and puts the kunai in his pouch as they walk back to the others. Naruto joins his team and Temari as Gaara returns to standing next to Kankuro after saying their final farewells, team 8 plus Temari take off back towards the leaf while Gaara and Kankuro proceed to head back to the Sand village.

* * *

3 days later Team 8 plus 1 arrives at the Leaf village, Kurenai clears her throat and says "alright Team, mission success…Shino, Hinata your dismissed, you can head to your homes and get a good rest. Naruto, Temari, and I will head to the Hokage tower to report. You have the next 3 days off, however in 4 days I want to meet at training ground 8 at our normal time for team and individual training." Hinata and Shino nod at this as Hinata takes a last look at Naruto who nods to her and mouths the word later to her as she and Shino take off to the clan district, while Naruto, Kurenai, and Temari Head to the hokage tower.

* * *

Once there Shizune lets them in to see Tsunade right away, the first one through the door is Naruto who says "Hey Granny Were back! Mission went off with out a Hitch!" Suddenly he has to Duck as a paper weight flies by where his head was and embeds itself in the wall as an angry 5th hokage says "Dammit Naruto! I may tolerate that when I'm off the clock because you're my godson but when I'm in this chair and behind this Desk its Hokage-Sama! Or Tsunade-Sama!" Said Chunin just waves her off and says "Yeah Yeah…whatever you say Lady Tsunade." The busty blond sighs and says "well I Suppose that will Have to do for now since I know your aversion to proper respect…just like your mother." She notices the 2 women with him and says "Ah Kurenai, and Temari I Presume?" The younger blonde woman nods her head and says "Yes Hokage-Sama…I'm Temari of the Desert."

* * *

Tsunade nods at this as Kurenai speaks "C-Rank Pick up and Escort mission Complete Hokage-Sama! We encountered No trouble on the way there, and only a few roaming bandits on the way back who were all quickly dealt with by Chunin Namikaze." The older blond woman nods at this and says "Very well…You and your entire time will have the C-Rank Pay transferred to your Accounts tomorrow morning. Good work…You are Dismissed Kurenai Yuhi…I believe Asuma Sarutobi has been looking for you for a few days so I would go see what he wants." she smiles after this as Kurenai blushes slightly, bows and says "Yes Hokage-Sama." and then vanishes in leaf body flicker. The Slug princess turns to the two remaining people in the room and says "Alright…as you already know the two of you are engaged to be Married, the terms of that state that you must have the wedding within a Year, and a child must be produced within the first 10 months of the marriage…Now It also states that You Temari are to be a Kunoichi of leaf, I've been informed your village promoted you to Chunin after the exams and invasion."

* * *

Both younger blondes are shocked at the news that they have to have a Kid within the first 10 months of their marriage, but Temari shakes it off first and says "Yes Hokage-Sama, the Sand Council decided to give me Chunin Rank along with my brothers seeing as we've all been Chunin level for Atleast a year now but were held back at our late fathers insistence…and I was unaware of that last part of this Arranged marriage and based on my Fiancé's face he was as well." Naruto looks slightly dumfounded by says "Nope…I had no freaking Clue about that…My dad didn't mention that part." The blond Kage takes out a leaf head band as well as a Chunin flack jacket and throws them to Temari saying "Put those on, as of this Moment you are a Chunin of the Leaf…As for the last part of the arrangement, Minato knew nothing about it else I know he would have told you…that part was for Hokage's Knowledge only until the two of you came together in front of me. But don't worry much about it right this moment. Now Temari since your new to the Leaf and don't have a place to stay, I could set up an Apartment for you or you could stay in the Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound with your future husband here as well as His father, 2 cousins, and Girlfriend."

* * *

After taking off her Sand headband and flack jacket she puts on the leaf head band and jacket and then balks and says "Girlfriend? No one said he already was involved with someone." Tsunade sighs and says "Yes he's involved with a Chunin Kunoichi of this village Named Haku Momochi…however that wont affect things between the two of you…you'll find that you'll be having to share him with Not just Haku but Atleast 3 others as Naruto here has 3 bloodlines and is Heir to 2 clans and therefore falls under the Clan restoration Act and must take 4 wives to start repopulating his clans and passing on his bloodlines." Temari stares at Naruto as he rubs the back of his head Sheepishly and says "Its all new to me…I've only known about it for about 2 weeks now…But don't worry it wont affect how I treat you…like I told Gaara, I'm going to do everything I can to get to know you better and try to make this all Easier…that's if you feel the same way…but if you do then you'll also have to get to know Haku-Chan and try to get along.."

* * *

Temari smiles at him and says "I'm Fine with that…I came into this with the goal of getting to know my Betrothed…I mean I knew you were Strong, after all you beat Gaara and no one ever has before except our father…but I want to know more about you, like your personality, what things you like, what kinda of guy you are deep down inside…and so much more…" Naruto smiles at this and says "Thanks Temari…I want to get to know the same things about you." Tsunade clears her throat and says "So what's it going to be Temari…shall I set up an Apartment for you or are you going to stay with Naruto?" The younger blond haired girl thinks for a moment and says "I think I'll stay with My Handsome fiancé…but thank You for the offer Tsunade-Sama"

* * *

The busty Hokage nods at this and says "alright then…Naruto Namikaze and Temari of the Leaf you are both Dismissed. Naruto take her to her new home." Naruto nods and says "Alright. Come on Beautiful…Later Granny." and with that he walks out the door with Temari close behind as Tsunade lets out a frustrated Growl and after their gone says "I'm going to have to Make Minato teach that kid about proper Respect…I swear I wont let him be COMPLETELY like Kushi-Chan."

* * *

With the Two blond Chunins, as they walk through the Village on the way to the clan district, Temari continues to steal little glances at Naruto, and cant help but to notice how much he resembles his father, the Legendary Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze, and think about what any kids they have may look like, she knows they'd definitely be blonde because both of them are, but would they have her Green eyes or his Blue, and would they have his addmitingly adorable Whisker marks, she quickly shakes her head of all these thoughts as she says "So…Your just like Gaara Aren't You?" Naruto almost freezes in his steps at that but keeps moving as he says "yeah…does that bother you?" he looks at her out of the corner of his eye as she shakes her head and says "no…its just a little surprising is all…I already gathered you contain the 9 Tails based on the leaf's history…but I was wondering why your father would seal it in you…mine sealed Shukaku in Gaara to use him as a weapon for the Village, to prove to the Wind Daimyo that our ninja were still strong and reliable…"

* * *

Naruto looks to the sky at this and says "That's the way it is for most Jinchuriki like Gaara…or myself…our villages seal a demon inside us as a show off the villages power…to use as weapons against the other nations if it comes down to it…but my dad didn't seal Kurama inside me for that purpose…he did it to save the Village from destruction…and to give me an edge later on in life…His final wish before he died was for me to be seen as a Hero…instead I was treated the same why just about every Jinchuriki is treated…with hate, disdain, and loathing…I was seen not as Naruto Uzumaki…but as the 9 Tailed Fox." Temari looks sad at this and says "Sorry…I didn't mean to make you sad or upset…we can drop the subject."

* * *

But Naruto just smiles at her and says "I'm over it…Been over it since I was taken in and cared for by My Niisan…He gave me the Love and the Acknowledgement that I wanted and needed…and because of him I was able to make lots of Friends, and gain many precious people to protect…so the village may have hated me but I've never hated them, I'll always strive to protect this village that I call Home no matter what." Temari smiles at him, believing every word he says as he stops in front of gate with 2 ANBU standing guard on either side and says "well we're here…Welcome to the Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound!" he sweeps his hand out and she sees a pretty large District with many homes, all either 2 stories tall or just ground level but from the looks of it each with pretty decent sized yards.

* * *

As he leads her inside and towards the Main house she continues to look around and finds there are spots for Shops and a Park or two, along with training grounds as she says "Wow…this all belongs to you?" He nods and says "well It belongs to my 2 clans…See my mom was the 'last' Uzumaki before she married my dad…the Uzumaki clan was in charge of the Village hidden in Whirlpools, and they were allies to the leaf, infact the swirl on the back of our flack jackets is the Uzumaki Clan Symbol, worn to show the alliance originally, now worn in memory of the Whirlpool. As for the Namikaze Clan, originally it wasn't a clan, but when my dad became Hokage he was granted Clan Status. So I am the Heir to 2 clans."

* * *

Temari nods her head shocked at all that as she says "Why are there ANBU standing Guard outside the Gates?" Naruto replies "Granny Tsunade's Orders…Since my Dad is a Former Kage, and Since our Clans consist of just Myself, My Dad, and My 2 Uzumaki Cousins Karin and Tayuya, she's posted a Constant ANBU guard at the Gate to keep us protected." The older Girl nods her head at this as they reach the biggest house she's seen so far, a 3 story, what can only be called Mansion as Naruto says "welcome to the Main House! Come on, I'll show you around, you can Meet my Dad and Haku-Chan…and then I'll show you where you'll be sleeping and what not for the foreseeable future." He opens the door for her as she nods her head numbly still in shock, and walks in, soon as she's inside Naruto makes a Shadow clone and says "You Head over to the Hyuga Clan Compound…Talk to Hinata-Chan about When she wants to go out on that Date."

* * *

The clone salutes the original and says "Sure thing Boss! Count on me!" and it body flickers away as he shakes his head and follows Temari inside to give her the grand tour. At the Hyuga Compound Hinata is sitting down to Dinner with her father and Younger Sister Hanabi eating a meal nicely prepared by the Hyuga Chefs, Hiashi clears his throat and says "Hinata…how did your latest Mission Go?" the girl swallows her bite of food and says "It went well Father-Sama…We were successful in retrieving and escorting the target." Hiashi nods at this as Hanabi just stares at the conversation going on between her father and sister as the Clan head continues "And Who Pray tell was your Target? And what roll did you play in the mission?"

* * *

Hinata takes a sip of her milk and says "Our Target was Temari of the Sand…she is to Be entered into a political marriage with Naruto-Kun…as for my roll, I used my Byakugan the entire way there and the entire way back to make sure the way was clear of enemy Shinobi or Bandits…We did not encounter any resistance on the way to the Wind country but on the way back we ran into a few Bandits." Hiashi reacts calmly to this and replies "I See…And did you perhaps fight any of these bandits Daughter?" The older of the two girls shakes her head and says "I did not Father-Sama…One of the bandits made some lude comments about myself and Temari-San…And so Naruto-Kun instructed the rest of us to leave the bandits to him…in all there were 10."

* * *

The pale eyed man takes this in and says "And How did the Namikaze Heir Handle 10 on 1?" Hinata smirks at this and says "He Killed them All Using a Combination of Kenjutsu and his Special Iron Sand…They never stood a Chance Father-Sama." The stoic man simply nods at this and takes a sip of his tea as a Branch member enters the dining room and says "Hiashi-Sama forgive me for interrupting." The clan head turns his white gaze on the Woman who is kneeling on the floor and says "Yes…what is it?" She looks up and says "Naruto Namikaze-Sama is here and wishes to Speak with Hinata-Sama." Hiashi raises his Eyebrow at this and says "Very Well…Bring him into the dining room…perhaps he would like to join us."

* * *

The branch house member bows and gets up to retrieve Naruto, a moment later she leads him in and says "Naruto Namikaze-Sama as you instructed Hiashi-Sama" Hiashi looks, nods and says "Thank you Natomi, your excused." Said woman bows and leaves as the white eyed man levels his gaze on the blonde and says "Would you care to Join us for Dinner Naruto-San? I can have the servants bring another plate." The blonde shakes his head and says "thank you for the Offer Hiashi-Sama…but I really just need to talk to Hinata-Chan about something." The long haired man takes another sip of his tea and says "Oh? And what is it you need to discuss with my Oldest Daughter? Is it Something to do with Shinobi Duties…or is it a Private matter between the two of you?" 'Naruto' scratches his cheek and says "Actually its kinda private…but with your Permission I would like to discuss the details of a possible date with Hinata-Chan."

* * *

Hiashi passes a critical eye over the boy and for a few moments does nothing but eat and sip his tea, then finally he says "I believe that would be Acceptable…Hinata Please show your Teammate to the gardens…there the two of you may discuss having a Date." The lavender eyed girl looks shocked but quickly masks her face impassive again as she says "Yes Father-Sama…Thank you very much." as she gets up and takes Naruto by the arm and begins to lead him away but before she does he bows deeply to Hiashi and says "Thank you for your Permission Hiashi-Sama…I appreciate it greatly." and with that he allows Hinata to lead him away, so neither see the slight smile on the mans face which is quickly covered up by his usual mask of sternness.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto reach the gardens and Hinata turns to him and says "You Know you didn't have to do that Naruto-Kun…I'm sure my father wouldn't have minded if you just told him you wanted to discuss something private with me." The blue eyed boy shakes his head and says "Dad's been drilling proper edicate into the boss." Hinata blinks at this and says "So you're a Clone?" it nods and says "yeah…Boss sent me cus he's busy showing that Temari chick around the main house and introducing her to Dad, Haku-Chan, and Prolly Tayuya-Chan and Karin-Chan. So I'm here to pound out the details for yours and the boss's first date." Hinata frowns at this for a moment but then Smiles because she realizes Naruto still remembered her even if he was busy.

* * *

And So She and the clone begin to talk and make plans for her and Naruto's first date, eventually its decided that it will be in 2 days, and Naruto will make reservations at a nice restaurant, Pick her up at 5pm for a 6pm dinner reservation and then after that they'll go for a Nice Night stroll through the park closest to the Clan district, and then get her home by the reasonable time of 9pm. After the details are finalized the clone pops and Hinata Smiles and skips off to her room happily thinking _"Finally…in 2 days I'll have my first date with Naruto-Kun…I cant believe this is real…I need to thank whoever came up with the CRA law for giving me a Second chance to show Naruto-Kun how much I care about and Love him…even if I do have to share him with 4 others including Haku and Temari….Our first date is going to be perfect I just know it…and I'll look forward to many more."_

* * *

Annnd Cut...well theres chapter 35...and a long one it was. A bit happend...Naruto learned a D-Rank GenJutsu! its a Miracle. He talked to hinata about her feelings and told her she still has a chance. and then they while they were goin to get temari naruto once again showed his Proficiancy with SEALING. A little confrontation happend between naruto and Gaara, but that was gaara showing general concern for the well being of his only sister even if he did it all in his usual monotone. and Naruto and hinata ironed out the details for their first Date. Now next chapter will see not only that date but Naruto running into Ino and talkin to her about her feelings about his which shes much more blunt then Hinata so it'll be interesting. Also Next chapter begins the Kurama arc which i did watch on sunday and found to be interesting even it it only goes for 5 episodes, so i think i'll get it done in 1 or two chapters. Yakumo will contiune to be seen afterwards tho since She'll end up being one of Naruto's 4 CRA Wives along with Ino, Hinata, and Haku. Also next chapter will see a breif appearance by Adam either at the beggining or at the end of the chapter and he'll be meeting with a Suprise Guest. So stay tuned. As always Read and review. Until Next time.


	36. Chapter 36:First Date, More Marrige news

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Shit"Tailed Beast/Summon Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 36: First Date, More Marriage News**

Unknown Location: Borders of Fire and Earth Countries

In the Woods Between the borders of the Land of earth and the Land of Fire we find A man wearing a Blood Red cloak with the hood up obscuring his face, on his back is a large object wrapped in what appear to be bandages, this man walks into a Heavily wooded area, where the trees are so close together it obscures sight from all directions. The man steps towards the only Light in this area to get through to canopy of foliage, once he reaches the outer edge of the light he lets out a Low whistle, for a few moments nothing happens, but then Another figure appears from the other side of the forest, this figure steps into the light slightly revealing a Black cloak with red clouds on it.

* * *

The first Man steps forward into the light and speaks "Where you Followed?" The second figure merely shakes its head and says "No…it is safe." With that the First man takes down his hood to reveal the face of Adam Durphey, the blonde haired swordsman shakes his head and says "That's good…don't know how much longer I could of stood having that hood up." The second figure steps into the light to reveal another man, this one shorter then Adam, with Long black hair tied in a Pony tail in the middle, but his most striking feature are his Blood red Eyes, each with 3 tome like markings in them, this man is the S-Rank Leaf Missing Ninja Itachi Uchiha. Itachi gives the older and taller man a blank look and says "Yes it would be a tragedy if it messed up your hair wouldn't it?…" The blonde chuckles at this and says "That's for sure…good to see you on better terms Cousin…and while I would love to sit here and chat with you about the past…lets Get down to business….Report Agent Weasel….I want to know all about Akatsuki." The black haired man nods and so begins the Meeting between the two cousins.

* * *

Leaf Village: Day after Escort Mission.

It's the next day in the Leaf, And our blonde hero Naruto is on his way to Ichiraku's Ramen to get a big bowl, and he needs it after the night he had. Last night he gave his new Fiancée Temari the grand tour of the Main Uzumaki-Namikaze Manor, then introduced her to his father and Haku, she got along fine with Minato if all be it a little shy towards the man because of how famous he is, it was Haku that was the problem, At first the two older girls only said 2 words to each other and then wouldn't even acknowledge the others presence, however after some careful prodding and words from the blonde boy they eventually started talking to each other and attempting to start being friendly. After that Naruto got the memories of his Clone who he'd sent to Hinata's to iron out the details of their first date, and so with a small smile on his face and feeling exhausted after dealing with Temari and Haku, he went upstairs, took a shower, and went to bed leaving the two females alone to talk, with his father watching over them to make sure there would be no fighting, he had no idea what time Haku had come to bed but knew it had to be late because it was really black out.

* * *

Shaking those thoughts from his head he puts on a huge smile as he walks into the stand and says "Hey Ayame-Neechan! Teuchi-Ojisan! Let me get an extra large bowl of some of your new BBQ Ramen!" Ayame comes out and smiles at her little brother figure and says "Hello Naruto-Kun. Havent seen you in a few weeks…where have you been? You know its been lonely around here with just me and Tousan." Naruto chuckles and rubs the back of his head and replies "Sorry Ayame-Neechan…I've been really super extra busy since I became a chunin, one mission after the next…and then there was finding out I have to marry a bunch of girls…so I havent been able to stop by in a while."

* * *

The brown haired older girl nods at all this but then suddenly stops as his words about marrying multiple girls registers in her mind and she says "Wait…Naruto-Kun what do you mean you have to marry multiple girls?" as Teuchi comes and sets Naruto's ramen in front of him, Naruto looks slightly embarrassed and says "Well since I'm heir to 2 powerful clans…and because I have 3 blood lines including wood style…the entire leaf council voted to put me under the Clan Restoration act…but my dad set a limit to the number of women I would marry for the CRA…4...so other then Haku-Chan I have to have 3 other women to help start restoring my clans…and it doesn't include political marriages so at best I'm marrying 5 girls…"

* * *

Ayame is shocked by this and says "Can they really do that? I mean that's Polygamy…and what do you mean 5 girls?" Teuchi is the one to answer her first question "I'm Afraid they can Ayame dear…you see that law was started by the 2nd Hokage just in case anything happened to one of the clans of the leaf or incase a clan from another land with a unique bloodline came to the leaf so they could build the clan back up quickly…I'm afraid Naruto-Kun has no choice in the matter…he's just lucky Minato-Sama set the limit at 4 because the CRA set limit is 6 wives per clan so he would have had to marry 12 women to restore his clans. Not including political marriages."

* * *

Ayame's eyes widen at this as Naruto spits out some of his ramen and says "12? I Would have had to marry 12 if dad didn't limit it to 4? Oh man I don't think I could of handled that." Ayame shakes her head and says "you still didn't tell me what you mean by 5 girls." the blonde swallows another bite of ramen and says "Well I'm already engaged to be Married For political reasons…My fiancée's name is Temari and she's a former Kunoichi of the Sand…the Sand Village and the Leaf entered the two of us into a political marriage to cement the new alliance between our two villages after the Invasion…my recent mission was to go pick her up and bring her back here." the ramen girl shakes her head at this and says "I feel sorry for you Naruto-Kun…to have to be put through all that…I wish I could help you." The blonde finishes his bowl of ramen and waves her off saying "Don't worry about it Ayame-Neechan…I'll get through it the same way I always have…with Humor and courage…well I gotta go, think I'll go find Asuma-Sensei and show him a neat trick…later Ayame-Neechan, Teuchi-Ojisan." and with that he sets his money on the table and takes off.

* * *

In the Hokage's office Tsunade sits behind her desk rubbing the bridge of her nose as she sighs, her Assistant and former apprentice Shizune stands nearby and says "What's the matter Tsunade-Sama? Are the Alliance and trade treaties from Cloud and Mist not acceptable?" the busty blonde shakes her head and says "Oh No the Trade agreements are all fine and Dandy…and the Alliance treaties are good to…the only problem is that both Cloud and Mist want to cement the alliances the same way Sand did…with political Marriages…and they both are offering one of their Kunoichi for it…and I'll give you one guess who the 'lucky' boy they want to marry the girls to is."

* * *

Shizune's eyes shoot up at this and says "Its Naruto-Kun isn't it?" the former Sannin nods her head at this and says "Yep got it in one…SIGH…I cant not sign off on these things…I hate to do it to the kid but I'm entering him into 2 more political marriages…and I think I'll send Team 7 to cloud to collect this Yugito Nii in 3 weeks and team 9 to collect Kyoko of Mist at the same time." The dark haired woman looks at her mentor and says "Are you going to inform Naruto-Kun of this?" The last Senju looks at her long time friend and says "Yes but I think I'll wait till next week to tell him…let him get settled in with his first Fiancée and his girlfriend…I swear sometimes I don't know if that kid's luck is a good thing or a bad thing." Tsunade signs the documents, pens her replies and gives them to Shizune to send off.

* * *

At training ground 10 we find team Ino-Shika-Cho along with their Sensei Asuma Sarutobi, the 2 Genin and 1 chunin are continuing to train in their elements with Asuma watching over them smoking a Cigarette. Shikamaru the lone Chunin of the group is practicing with combining his earth and lighting affinities to create magnetism release, at the moment he's having slight success, levitating 3 kunai around him by way of magnetic force, Asuma whistles and says "Good work Shikamaru, looks like your starting to get the hang of mixing your two natures together…tho I'm curious…when you get it down pact what are you going to do with it?" The pineapple haired boy lets his concentration go and the kunai clang to the ground as he turns to his sensei with a sigh and says "Troublesome…but I hadn't given it much thought…why do you ask Asuma-Sensei?"

* * *

The bearded Jonin rubs his beard and says "well because I know a little about Magnetism release…2 of the Kazekages have used it, the first and most famous was the 3rd Kazekage who used Magnetism release to create Iron sand…the same kinda sand Naruto uses…the second was the recently deceased 4th Kazekage who used it to control Gold dust…see it can be used to control pretty much any metal so you have a pretty wide range of things to do with it." Shikamaru nods at this and says "Troublesome…I don't want to copy Naruto or the Kazekages…I'll come up with something later…for now I'm going to watch the clouds."

* * *

With that he lays down and does just that, Asuma just chuckles and walks over towards Choji who is working on increasing his control over his Earth element, seeing how hard his plump student is concentrating he decides to check on Ino's Progress, and so he walks towards the platinum blonde who is standing on the water, as he approaches her he sees that she's combining her water manipulation with her Spider Style Taijutsu, looking every bit the beautiful young lady she is but also extremely deadly, realizing that in the future Ino Yamanaka will be a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

He's pulled from his musings when hears a familiar voice calling his name "Hey Asuma-Sensei!" he turns to the direction of the voice and finds Naruto Namikaze running towards him, Ino for her part after hearing the voice of the boy she's started to like stops what she's doing and looks over to find him running up to her sensei. The blonde boy reaches the older man who greets him "Hello Naruto…your lookin energetic today…what's up?" The blonde Chunin smiles and says "Oh Nothing much just enjoying a Day off you know?…actually I came here to see if you wanted to learn a new wind technique seeing as you're a wind element like me." the bearded man looks confused at him and says "A New Wind technique? And what exactly is this wind technique?" Naruto smiles and says "Its Called Wind Style Armor…and it was created by my Niisan who taught it to my dad, who taught it to me…I havent mastered it just yet so I can only SHOW it to you and you'll have to figure it out how to do it on your own…that's if you want to learn it."

* * *

Asuma strokes his beard a moment and thinks about it and asks "What is the advantages of this technique? I gathered from the name its an armor of winds around your body." The chunin nods and says "well the advantages is that with the armor going it reduces wind friction to your surroundings making you move much faster, faster even then the Raikage's Lightning armor, also it adds more blunt force to your blows, and when you connect a blow the winds cut up the opponent from the inside out, and if you miss they'll still get minor cuts and slashes from the excess winds." Asuma takes a hit of his Cig, and thinks about it and says "Sounds interesting…tell you what, you master it and then I'll learn it from you kid…until then I think I'll stick to the techniques I got."

* * *

Naruto nods at this and says "Ok then…I'll make sure to master it and come back to show you later then…I guess I'll leave you and your team to train." Asuma nods and bids him goodbye, and as he begins to walk off Ino rushes over towards him saying "Hey Naruto! Wait up!" the boy turns to see the Platinum blonde coming towards him and stops, when she reaches him he looks at her and says "hey What's up Ino?" The girl catches her breath only slightly and says "I wanted to talk to you about something." he raises his eyebrow at this and says "What do you want to talk about Ino?" she looks him right in the eyes and says "I Like you Naruto…and I was wondering if you'd go out on a Date with me sometime."

* * *

The blonde chunin is taken aback at her forwardness, but quickly replies "You Like me? Why? What suddenly changed and made you start liking me instead of Sasuke?" The Female blonde blinks at this and says "to Be honest…it started back when you and Sasuke both laid into me and Sakura…I started to take training seriously after that…and then I started to observe you and saw that you're a really nice, sweet guy, and saw how easily you got along with everyone except me so I was jealous…its why I asked for us to be friends…and over the last few months I've started to feel strongly about you, seeing how you treat Haku and everything…so I want to be more then just friends…what do you say?" Naruto takes in her words and thinks about it a moment and says "Ok…How about we go out the day after tomorrow…we'll make it a whole day thing…that's if Asuma-Sensei will give you guys the day off."

* * *

Ino's eyes light up and she says "That would be Great…and I'm sure I can convince Asuma-Sensei to let us have that day off…but if you don't mind me asking…why the day After tomorrow?" The chunin rubs the back of his head and says "Well you see I cant do it tomorrow because I have another Date…I'm taking Hinata-Chan out on a first date tomorrow evening." The Blonde Genin nods at this and says "Oh ok…well then it's a Date the day after tomorrow…which is…Saturday…so I'll be up at around 8am that day so you can come by anytime after 8." he smiles and says "Ok…I'll See you Saturday Morning then Ino-Chan." he waves at her as he body flickers away, leaving a Blushing Ino staring at the spot where he just was.

* * *

Naruto appears at the hokage tower and walks right into the Hokage's Offices saying "Hey Hokage-Baachan!" Tsunade's eye twitches as she glares at the blonde and says "What do you want Naruto? I'm to damn busy to deal with your antics today." The younger blonde chuckles and rubs the back of his head and says "nothing really…I had nothing to do so I thought I'd come check on you and see how your day is going…after all you're my godmother and prolly the closest thing to a Mom I'll ever get." Tsunade's gaze softens at his words as she sighs and says "It could be going better…this job is more frustrating then I ever thought it would be…Sensei didn't warn me before I agreed to take the hat that I'd be doing almost nothing except signing damn paperwork…if he had I would of told him to shove it."

* * *

Naruto laughs at this and says "Say Tsunade-Baachan…what if I could give you a way to defeat the paper work and give you more time to drink or to work at the hospital?" the busty woman's eyes widen and she begins to hope as she says "I'd Say tell me Naru-Chan! Tell me how to beat the Bane of All Kages…The Dreaded PAPERWORK!" she just about jumps out from behind the desk to grab him but keeps control of herself, Naruto chuckles at his godmother and says "Its so obvious Granny…I mean I'm surprised Jiji never figured it out…Use Shadow Clones…after all when they pop you get all their experiences and memories." Tsunade goes into cold shock and then proceeds to bang her head on the desk saying Stupid over and over, after 5 minuets of this she stops does the cross shaped seal and says "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and 5 more Tsunade's appear and the original says "Alright you 5 Get this Paperwork done by tonight!" all 5 say yes as the original turns to Naruto and says "Well Thank You for this Naru-Chan…Now my days will be much easier…I'd say you deserve a treat for your help. What's say you and I go to the best sweet shop in the village and get some tea and snacks?" The whiskered blonde smiles and says "Sure thing Baachan." Tsunade gets up from behind the desk and walks over to him and the two exit the hokage office by body flicker.

* * *

Later after having a nice time drinking tea, eating sweets, and chatting with his Godmother/Hokage, Naruto decided to head home and see how things were, truthfully he was a bit scared that Haku and Temari may have started fighting and destroyed everything, on the way he stopped at the Best restaurant in the Leaf to make a reservation for Dinner for 2 for tomorrow night which the place was more then happy to pencil in for the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir, and then headed straight home. When he arrives he finds that the compound looks to be in perfect order, as he passes the house Karin and Tayuya live in he can hear them having an argument about some what he guess is a TV program, so he pays it no mind and continues on to the main house.

* * *

When he arrives he opens the door and steps in saying "I'm Home!" as he sits to take off his combat boots he hears two Voices from behind him "Welcome home Naru-Kun/Naruto-Kun" he finishes taking off his boots and turns to see Haku and Temari both and smiles "Hello Girls…its good to be home…so how have you two been getting on while I been gone?" The two girls look at each other and smile as Haku speaks up "Oh we've been getting along just fine Naru-Kun…we've sat and talked, getting to know each other better." Temari nods and says "yeah and we've been bonding even more over the fact that we both have Wind Nature Chakra…tho I'm a little jealous that Haku-Chan here has an Equal water affinity to her wind and can use Ice style…kinda makes me wish I'd inherited my fathers Magnetism Bloodline." Naruto smiles and says "don't worry about it to much…look at it this way…you can do things with wind that Haku-Chan cant with that fan of yours. But you know if you want to learn another element we could always test to see what your secondary element is and if its one I got I can teach you how to use it…or you could learn some Wind Jutsu that don't require your fan…its all up to you."

* * *

Temari is slightly shocked by this and says "You'd Really Train with me? Teach me a Second element or more wind Jutsu? Back in Sand I wasn't allowed to learn any wind jutsu that didn't require my battle fan." The blond male frowns at this and says "well we'll just have to fix that problem…how about after Lunch we all head out back to the training field and I teach you a few Wind Jutsu without your fan…and after that we can find out what your Secondary Affinity is." Temari's face lights up at this and she replies "I'd Like that very much…thank you Naruto" He waves her off and says "its no problem Temari-Chan…say where's my dad at?" Haku answers him "Minato-San is outback in the training field…he said something about Completing the Rasengan using one of his secondary Affinities."

* * *

Naruto nods and says "So what's for lunch Haku-Hime?" said girl smiles and says "actually I didn't make lunch today…Temari-Chan did…and I must say that I was surprised to find that she can cook extremely well." Temari blushes slightly at this as The male blonde says "Really? Well the food smells awesome…cant wait to dig in and try your cooking Temari-Chan." Said blonde girl blushes more and directs them into the dining room where they proceed to eat. As they're finishing up Lunch they hear a loud explosion outback, all three are instantly out of their chairs and out the back door, what they find when they reach the back training ground is Minato in a Crater rubbing his head talking to himself.

* * *

"Oww, I guess adding Lightning Chakra to the Rasengan is going to be way harder then I thought…damn…" Naruto walks up to the small crater and says "Dad are you alright?" the older blonde man looks up to the faces of his son and 2 future daughter-in-laws and smiles, gets up and walks out the crater saying "Yeah I'm fine…just had a minor setback on infusing Lightning chakra with the Rasengan is all…nothing big…but now I'm hungry." they all shake their heads and Haku says "Theres still some lunch left Minato-Sama" the former hokage shakes his head and says "Theres no need to call me Sama Haku-Chan…just call me Tousan or straight Minato…would you mind helping me inside tho? It seems I temporarily paralyzed my left leg." The black haired girl nods her head and he places his arm around her shoulder as she helps him to walk inside, all the while Naruto is on the floor laughing is ass of at his father's mishap.

* * *

After Haku and Minato are in the house Temari turns to Naruto a slight frown on her face and says "Naruto-Kun that wasn't very nice laughing at the fact that your father hurt himself." He stops laughing and stands back up and says "I cant help it tho Temari-Chan….to think that one of the Most brilliant and powerful Hokages in History Botched a Jutsu and hurt himself…its just to funny…Hahahahaha" she considers his words and then once the thought hits her she to begins to giggle about it and says "ok…hehehe…maybe it is a LITTLE funny…hehehehehe." after they both stop laughing Naruto takes a breath and says "ok first off lets find out what your Second element is then we'll work on a couple wind jutsu."

* * *

He pulls out a piece of chakra paper and hands it to her and says "Now use your off hand and channel your chakra through it like you would with your main hand…the off hand tells what your secondary affinity is…take me I have 4 Main affinities, Water, Wind, Earth, And Fire, and a Secondary to Lightning. Its why I can use Ice, Lava, and Wood Style Jutsu" Temari nods her head and does what he said and places the paper in her Left hand and channels her chakra through it, where it proceeds to Crumple to dust and light on fire, Naruto's eyebrows raise at this as she smiles and says "Seems I'm special…2 secondary Affinities…does that mean I could make Lava now?" Naruto thinks about it and says "I don't know…I'd have to consult my Niisan about that…but he once told me about an element that requires Earth, Wind, and fire natures…said it was called a Bloodline Selection whatever that is…for now tho lets not Think about it…tomorrow I'll leave a clone here to teach you the start of earth Manipulation…At this time tho I'll teach you a couple of wind Jutsu."

* * *

The older Blonde girl nods her head and the rest of the afternoon she learns wind jutsu from her Fiancé, he teachers her 6 jutsu in all before they head in for dinner, after dinner everyone washes up and decides to watch a movie in the Living room, where they all fall asleep. The next day Naruto is up early, he leaves a Note for Temari and Haku on the kitchen table, tells his dad he'll see him tonight and heads off into the village to begin preparing for his first date with Hinata.

* * *

His first stop is the best Clothes store in the village, as he enters and the bell rings the Young Woman at the counter responds "Welcome to Leaf Silk Worm how may I help you?" she looks up to find Naruto and says "Oh Namikaze-Sama! Welcome to my shop!" She bows to him as he just gives her a Smile and says "hello Miss…" she stands up and says "Tatsuki, Namikaze-Sama" he nods and says "Miss Tatsuki…please just call me Naruto, I don't really like being called Namikaze-Sama all the time." she smiles and says "Ofcourse Naruto-Sama…now how may I help you?" he shakes his head but lets it be figuring it's the best he'll get as he says "I would like to be Measured and fitted for a Really Nice outfit…I have a date tonight with the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan and I'd really like to look Presentable…and seeing as I really don't have any experience with high class clothing…"

* * *

The dark haired girl nods her head and says "Say No More Naruto-Sama…I will help you right away…what time do you need the outfit by?" the blonde thinks a moment and says "By 4:00pm if possible…I have to pick her up at 5pm…and our dinner reservation is at 6pm at the best restaurant in the Village." again she nods and directs him to a Stool, she directs him to stand on it and begins to take his measurements while saying "What kind of Material would you like it made of and in what colors?" he considers this and says "I want it made of the finest silk you have, and as for colors…I don't care as long as theres some orange in it…other then that you can pick." the woman continues to make the measurements and says "do you know if she's wearing a dress or a Kimono? And do you know what color it will be?"

* * *

He's surprised by this and says "Actually I don't have any clue if she's wearing a Dress or Kimono…and I don't know what color it is…but I can fix that." He makes the cross shaped seal and says "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and a clone appears, he turns to it and says "Go to Hinata-Chan's and see if she's wearing a Dress or a Kimono tonight and what color it will be." the clone salutes and body flickers away as Tatsuki says "You Shinobi never cease to Amaze me with the things you can do." he just smiles down at her as she continues what she's doing.

* * *

The clone reaches the Hyuga compound, is shown in and taken directly to Hinata who is in the garden pressing flowers, a branch member clears his throat and says "Hinata-Sama. Naruto Namikaze-Sama his here to see you Again." the lavender eyed girl turns to the two males and smiles at them both and says "thank You Ko-San…you may return to your normal Duties." the man now identified as Ko bows and leaves, Hinata turns to Naruto and says "Your early Naruto-Kun, its only 9am, our date isn't for another 8 hours." The blonde smiles and says "Yeah Sorry Hinata-Chan I'm another clone…boss sent me to ask you if your wearing a dress or a Kimono to dinner tonight and what color the outfit is." The bluish haired girl blinks at this and says "I'm wearing a Light purple Kimono with White Lillie Petals on it…why?" the clone smiles and says "cus boss is getting fitted for an Outfit for tonight and needed to know…thanks Hinata-Chan…boss will see you at 5!" and with that he Pops.

* * *

Back with the original he smiles and says "She's Wearing a Light Purple Kimono with Lillie petals on it tonight." the tailor looks up at him and says "ah that's perfect…I know just the color scheme to make your outfit to match her…also It'll be nice Formal Male Kimono…and the sash will be Dark Orange giving you the orange you asked for." the blond nods at this and says "thank you Miss Tatsuki." she gives him a nice smile and says "I'll have it done for you at 3pm, so come back then for it." The chunin nods and says "could you please charge it to the Uzumaki-Namikaze Accounts?" she nods at this and he says his farewells and walks out.

* * *

6 hours later he returns to the Tailor shop, Tatsuki hands him a medium sized brown paper package, he thanks her for it and leaves again, he heads home, tells Haku and Temari he hasn't got time to talk and proceeds to get showered and changed. By the time he gets dressed its already 4pm so he walks downstairs in his Deep Purple outfit with the Uzumaki Swirl all over it in light blue, tied with the Orange sash, Haku and Temari whistle at him and his dad tells him he looks real nice, he thanks them all and says he'll be home later tonight and proceeds to leave.

* * *

His first stop is Yamanaka Flower Shop, he walks in and sees an Older looking Ino behind the counter, figuring its her mother who smiles at him and says "welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop…how can I help you today Young man?" He replies "I was hoping to get a Dozen red roses today…you see I have my first date with a Beautiful Girl tonight and I want to start the night off right." the older blonde smiles and says "Alright I'll get a Bouquet of them." the woman walks to one of the cooler devices in the store and gathers together the necessary roses and takes them back to the counter and arranges them and wraps them and rings them up and says "that will be 30Ryo Young man." Naruto takes out the required money and gives it her and takes the roses and says "thank you Mrs. Yamanaka. Please tell Ino-Chan I said hi." she smiles and says "your welcome and who should I tell Ino the message is from?" He turns back as he's walking out and says "From Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. See ya!" and with that he's gone, leaving the Older woman to gape at the fact that she didn't recognize him.

* * *

At 5 minuets to 5 Naruto arrives at the Hyuga Compound, he tells the guards he's there for his date with Hinata and they lead him to the main house, when he gets there he's lead to Hiashi's Office, the Branch member knocks on the door and announces him "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Sama has arrived Hiashi-Sama." from inside the mans voice says "He may enter and you may leave." the servant bows and Naruto opens the office door and enters and takes a seat, setting the roses down gently beside him as he bows slightly to the Hyuga Clan head and says "Good Evening Hiashi-Sama…I am here to pick up Hinata-Chan for our first date." the white eyed man stops what he's doing and looks up at the young blonde noting his outfit and says "My Daughter has not yet finished preparing for your evening together…however she will be ready and brought here in 10 minuets. So until then I ask that you sit and join me in a cup of tea so that we may have a Private discussion."

* * *

He pours 2 glasses of tea from a pot Naruto didn't even notice was there and hands one to the blonde while taking one for himself, Naruto thanks him for the tea and sips it, after taking a sip of his own tea Hiashi speaks again "Now Naruto-San let us get one thing straight, I allowed this date for 3 simple reasons. First your father and I are former teammates and Great friends and so I would be remiss if I told his only son he could not take my first born out when he directly asked my permission." The blonde nods at this as the man continues "Second. My wife and your mother rest their souls were best friends and had always planned for you and Hinata to end up together, and it was my wife's dying wish I make this happen, thus I am trying to fulfill that wish." The younger male sips his tea and says "And what would the 3rd reason be Hiashi-Sama?"

* * *

The brown haired man looks him in the eye and says "the third and final reason is because You Show great promise as a Shinobi and as a Young Man…you are Polite, considerate, and Show respect when respect is warranted, I will not lie to you Naruto-San…I agreed to this in the hopes that things will work out between you and Hinata and that someday you may get married. If that happens Hinata will not be able to be head of the clan however it would keep her from having her Byakugan sealed and the caged bird placed on her. I love both of my Daughters very dearly Naruto and I do not want either of them to Suffer the caged Bird…I don't not wish them to live the life my twin brother and myself lived, were one was of the Main house while the other was of the Branch house. In you a see a sort of Solution to that."

* * *

The blonde is shocked to hear this and finishes his tea and says "Well Hiashi-Sama I can certainly understand that…and I truly hope and want things to work with me and Hinata-Chan…I mean she's already been one of my best friends for the last 5 years so when I think about it, her becoming something more is not much of a stretch. But I have to ask if you've ever considered changing the ways of your clan…I mean I don't know very much but isn't the Clan head's word supposed to be final within the clan? If you wanted to couldn't you Ban the use of the caged bird?"

* * *

The white eyed man shakes his head and says "Under Normal Circumstances yes…however the elders of my clan have changed the laws to benefit mostly themselves so much over the years that at this point its impossible for me to change things…however there is a provision which states the new clan head may make any laws they wish within their first few days and not even the Elders or Clan Council can override them…which is what Hinata has been looking forward to most about becoming clan head down the line…but if she marries you and joins your clans she cant become head…but Hanabi can and she Can change things."

* * *

Naruto nods at this and their conversation ceases as Hinata walks in to the office, "Sorry to keep you waiting Naruto-Kun…I hope Father-Sama hasn't been scaring you." they turn to look at her and are both amazed with how beautiful she looks, her short hair is done up in a small Bun, she has on a slight bit of makeup, mostly eye shadow, and some blush, wearing Lavender Lipstick, her Light Purple Kimono with the white Lillie petals hugging her body nicely slightly showing off her curves and her Developing Bust which by sight is Atleast a Mid C-Cup, topped off with white socks and straw sandals. Naruto's jaw is hanging open at how gorgeous she is while Hiashi lets loose a rare smile and says "You Look Beautiful My daughter…The Spitting image of your Mother."

* * *

Hinata blushes slightly at this and says "thank you Father-Sama…your very kind to say that." he shakes his head and says "Not at all…I merely speak the truth…you remind me of her more and more everyday and I know that she would be proud of the young woman you are becoming Hinata." the Blue haired girl blushes even deeper at this and nods to her father in thanks and turns to Naruto and says "So how do you think I look Naruto-Kun?" the blonde shakes his head and grabs the flowers and stands and says "You Look Amazing Hinata-Chan…I mean Wow…I always thought you were cute, but this is…Your Gorgeous." She blushes again and says "thank you Naruto-Kun…You Looks Wonderful yourself…and I see you just had to have SOME orange in your outfit didn't you?"

* * *

He chuckles and says "yeah well you know me…I love orange just not to the point I'll wear nothing but it…oh here I got these roses for you." he hands them to her giving her a small peck on the cheek, she blushes even deeper at this and says "T…Thank you Naruto-Kun…they're B…Beautiful" She walks over and hands them to her father and says "father-Sama will you see that these are placed in a vase of water and taken to my bedroom please?" the man nods as she turns to Naruto and says "I think we should get going now…father-Sama I shall be home no later then 10pm." the clan head nods at this and says "very well…Naruto-san please take good care of my Daughter, protect her with your life, and treat her with the utmost care and respect…I don't have to remind you that there are over 300 ways that I could hurt you if you do not." the blond gulps at this as Hinata chuckles and he says "yes Sir Hiashi-Sama…don't worry about a thing I'll be a perfect gentleman the whole Night. Shall we Hinata-Chan?" he extends his arm and she takes it and says "We Shall Naruto-Kun. Later Father" and with that the two 13 year olds head off for their first date.

* * *

The two walk arm in arm through the Village, just chatting and taking in the sights, soon they arrive at their destination, the best restaurant in town, they walk in and step up to the host, a Middle aged man with graying black hair who looks at them and says "May I help you Children?" Naruto nods and says "Yes we're here for our scheduled reservation. Its under the Name Uzumaki-Namikaze." the man looks at his log book and soon finds it and says "Ah Yes here you are Namikaze-Sama…we prepared a private table on the 2nd floor just as you requested…if you'll follow me I'll lead you up now." The blonde nods at this, as the man grabs two menus and leads them past all the patrons on the first floor eating, as they pass everyone looks at them and begins to whisper but soon returns to their meals.

* * *

They reach the second floor and are led to a Table near the only window on the second floor, Naruto pulls out a seat for Hinata who graciously takes it and then lets Naruto push her and the chair up to the table a bit, Naruto then takes his own seat across from her as the waiter hands them they're Menus and says "Can I get you anything to Drink?" Hinata looks aver the drinks they have and says "Can I get a cup of Jasmine tea please?" the man nods and turns to Naruto who says "Let me get a Bottle of your finest wine, and 2 glasses, I've always wanted to try wine after listening to Anko-Neechan talk about how great it is." The waiter shakes his head and says "I am sorry Namikaze-Sama but alcohol is for adults only." Naruto looks at him and says "I'm a Chunin Ninja of the Village…meaning legally I'm an Adult…Hinata-Chan is a Genin and thus an Adult as well…you know the saying Waiter-San…old enough to kill, old enough to drink and have Sex."

* * *

The man nods at this and says "very well Namikaze-Sama I shall bring out your drinks right away." and with that the man heads off to retrieve the wine and tea, Hinata looks at the blonde and says "Wine Naruto-Kun? Do you want to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" he shakes his head with a horrified look on his face and says "No nothing like that Hinata-Chan…its just I've never tried things like Wine or Sake…and Adam-Niisan told me that when on a romantic date like this Wine is the drink of Choice…so I figured I'd give it a try…I got two glasses cus I wouldn't feel right drinking Alcohol and letting you just have tea." the blue haired girl giggles at this and says "I was only teasing you Naruto-Kun, no need to get defensive…tho you looked so cute with that look on your face when I said that." the blonde merely chuckles at this.

* * *

A moment later the waiter brings back their drinks, he sets a cup of tea in front of Hinata, then 2 wine glasses one for her and one for Naruto in front of each of them, opens the bottle of wine and pours some in to the glasses filling them half full then placing the bottle of to the side and saying "Have you decided what you wish to order?" Hinata nods and says "Yes I'll Have the Zenzai, and a grilled chicken salad with vinaigrette dressing." the man nods and writes it down and turns to Naruto who says "I think I'll have the 10oz porter house steak with Mashed potatoes, and a Small Salad with the same dressing as Hinata-Chan." the waiter nods at this and says "How would you like that steak cooked?" the blond thinks and says "Well done." the man again nods and says "Very good Namikaze-Sama. Your foods will be ready in 15 minuets." and he leaves again.

* * *

The next 15 minuets is spent with the two teens talking about things like their likes, dislikes, hobbies, questions about their parents, and things of that nature, until their food is brought out to them, at which point they begin to eat, all be it slowly since they continue to talk. As their both finishing up their meals, and both on their 3rd glasses of wine Hinata decides to come clean with Naruto about what happened with Haku and says "Naruto-Kun I have to tell you something." The blonde swallows his last bite of steak and says "What's that Hinata-Chan?" she sighs and says "While you were out of the village, retrieving Tsunade-Sama…Me and Haku kind of….well we got into a Fight…and I don't mean with words, I mean with our fists and jutsu."

* * *

Naruto looks at her and says "why did you two get into a fight Hinata-Chan?" the lavender eyed girl looks down ashamed and says "I kind of started it because of Jealousy…I was jealous that you were with her and not with me…so I acted like a fool and started a fight with her…I'm sorry Naruto-Kun…I know I'm a terrible person." He shakes his head and says "Your not a terrible person Hinata-Chan…and I already knew about the fight tho, not the reason behind it." She snaps her head up and looks at him shocked and says "You Knew? Did Haku tell you?" Naruto shakes his head and says "no, Adam-Niisan saw the whole thing and sent one of his smaller dragons with a message telling me about it, he didn't say WHY you two fought just that you did and that Yusuke-Ojisan stepped in and stopped it before it got out of hand."

* * *

Hinata is shocked that Adam was there and saw the whole thing and she never even noticed him even with her Byakugan activated and says "If you knew then why didn't you say anything Naruto-Kun?" He smiles at her and says "truthfully when neither you nor Haku-Chan brought it up I figured that you worked things out and apologized to each other and it wasn't a big deal…so I didn't say anything to either of you about it." The girl looks at him in slight wonder that he could be So kind as to not even care that she fought his first girlfriend and says "We didn't…but I'm going to apologize to her for it soon…it was me who started the whole thing so she really has no need to apologize to me…I just hope you can forgive me Naruto-Kun."

* * *

He waves her off and says "Theres nothing to forgive Hinata-Chan…I understand why you did it now…all that matters is that you regret it and that your planning on making amends with Haku-Chan over it…lets not let it ruin the rest of our night Ok?" the Hyuga Heiress nods her head at this and smiles and says "Alright Naruto-Kun." After that the rest of the night went off without a hitch, they finished dinner in time for Naruto to take Hinata to the top of his fathers head on the monument to watch the sun set, which she found amazing. After that they went for a Walk around the village for a bit, sat down at the most beautiful park in the village and just enjoyed each others company.

* * *

Eventually tho the time came for Naruto to take Hinata home and so they walked Hand in Hand back to the clan district and to the Hyuga Compound, right past the guards and to the main house where they stop at the front door and Naruto says "well I guess this is it…its to bad the night is over already but I had a great time with you Hinata-Chan." the lavender eyed girl smiles and says "I Had a wonderful time with you as well Naruto-Kun…you were a perfect gentleman the entire night, and my favorite part of the evening was when you took me to the top of Minato-Sama's head to watch the sun set…the view was breath taking…thank you for a great evening Naruto-Kun." The blonde smiles and says "No Problem Hinata-Chan…we should do it again some time soon."

* * *

She nods and says "We should…I'd love it…well I better get heading inside…goodnight Naruto-Kun, I'll see you in 2 days at team training." With that she leans forward and presses her lips to His, at first he's shocked by her boldness but after a few seconds returns her kiss and wraps his arms around her waist bringing her closer to himself as she wraps her arms around his neck. They stay like that for 3 minuets just kissing on the front porch of the main house of the Hyuga clan, eventually they break apart and Hinata smiles and says "That was your present for a great first date…my first kiss. Goodnight and sweet dreams Naruto-Kun." and with that she heads inside smile on her face. Naruto stands there for a few moments, eyes slightly glazed and a goofy smile on his face till he registers her words and snaps back to reality and says "Goodnight and sweet dreams to you as well Hina-Chan." and with that he body flickers home. That night the two go to bed with thoughts of the other on their minds and of what the future could hold for them together.

* * *

Annnnd Cut. whew well theres Chapter 36 Finally...i want to first appologize for taking so long to get this chapter up, i wanted to get it done and up yesterday but i got kinda side tracked by a friend of mine and his personal problems. Now this chapter started interesting, with Adam Meeting with Itachi...for those who didnt quite get it...itachi is a Spy in akatsuki for Adam so in this fic Itachi is actually a good guy cus i always thought he was cool. Also this chapter i introduced the other two political marriages naruto will be in. And i had Ino talk to him about her feelings, sorry i didnt do their day together in this chapter, and i wont be doin it in the next one either just kinda having naruto think about it. Also i hope you all enjoyed Naruto and Hinata's Date...i really dont have much experiance in things like that...my first date with my ex was a fireworks show in her hometown and then i spent the night at her place so. Anyway next chapter Begins the Kurama Arc which will end up short, prolly just chapters 37 and 38...also next chapter will see Adam again briefly. As always Read and review. Untill next time oh and this IS my longest chapter to date!


	37. Chapter 37:Kurenai Quits Mysterious Girl

"crap"Normal Speech

_"Damn"Human Thought/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Shit"Tailed Beast/Summon Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 37: Kurenai Quits! The Mysterious Girl.**

Time Skip: 4 Days Later.

Its been 4 days since Naruto and Hinata's first date, 4 days since Hinata boldly Kissed him at the end of the date and left him slightly speechless. Its also been 2 days since they resumed team training and both Kurenai and Shino have noticed how much closer the Blonde chunin and the Blue haired heiress have become, since Hinata is always somewhere near Naruto, training Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Today finds the blond jumping through the trees within the village limits, trying to kill time since Kurenai told them she had some errands to run today so team training would be postponed, when he lands on the ground its on a hill over looking the Hokage tower, he sticks his hands in his pockets and says "Man…I'm so bored…Hina-Chan is Practicing Juken with Neji, Shino is learning more clan jutsu from his dad, Haku-Hime and Temari-Chan are off shopping, and Dad is locked in the office working on something…and the worst of all is Adam-Niisan still hasn't come back from his Job yet…this stinks"

* * *

He kicks the dirt and then his ears perk up when he hears something to the right, he turns to look and finds a Girl painting a picture of the village, more over the Hokage Tower itself, deciding to see who she is he walks over to her and greets her "Hello there, My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. What's yours?" The girl doesn't respond to him, she just continues to paint, slightly putting Naruto off but he continues "That's a really good Painting your doing there, it captures the day perfectly and shows the beauty of the Hokage Tower…do you paint often?" Still no answer as she begins to paint storm clouds, the blond finds this odd as theres no storm clouds and says "Excuse me but theres no storm clouds, it's a perfectly sunny day."

* * *

No sooner does he say this, as storm clouds form in the sky surprising him, almost as if she predicted the weather would change, he continues to watch her paint as she paints in lightning in the clouds, and after she does so the clouds start to light up with lightning making him further curious, but then She takes her brush and makes a streak of white from the cloud down onto the Hokage tower, and just then a huge bolt of lightning strikes the top of the tower setting it ablaze, Naruto's eyes Widen at this as the girl packs up her stuff and walks away. Back at the tower Tsunade Rushes out and says "All Water Style Users Put out that Fire Immediately!" from all sides of the tower 2 chunin apiece make hand seals near pools of water and say "Water Style: Marine Battle Formation Jutsu!" which gathers all the water into a large spiraling stream of water that is fired up to the fire, slowly but surely the fire is doused and the water returned to the pools.

* * *

Back with Naruto, the blonde is following the girl trying to get her attention "Hey you! Stop! I have questions for you! How did you do that?" she doesn't turn around once, but suddenly two men wearing all white uniforms with the leaf headbands and the medical core logo on their outfits come out and surround her, one grabs her causing her to drop her painting supplies while the other produces a syringe and injects her with it, Naruto seeing this rushes forward to help her "Hey Leave Her Alone!" suddenly he's stopped by a Leaf ANBU who looks at him and says "Naruto Namikaze, I suggest you return to the village and forget what you saw." The blonde looks at the ANBU and says "forget what I Saw? Who is that girl and how did she make lightning hit the hokage tower just by painting it?" the ANBU Shakes his head and says "that is not your concern Namikaze…we shall handle the girl from here, I advise you not to get in our way again." and with that the ANBU appears next to the Medics and the girl and makes smoke appear and they all vanish leaving a curious Naruto who turns and heads off in the direction of the Hokage tower to check on His Godmother and new older sister figure.

* * *

When he arrives at the office he finds it in a mess, papers all over the floor, wet, he notices that Sakura is here helping to organize everything as he says "Wow this place looks like it was hit by a huge Wave." All the females look at him and Tsunade says "If you didn't notice Naruto a huge beam of lightning hit the top of the tower lighting it on fire, so we had to douse it quickly, unfortunately I forgot to close the windows in here so all the paperwork got wet. So instead of sitting there like a fool why don't you help us to get all this crap organized and taken to dry." The blonde boy shakes his head and says "Actually I didn't come here for that…I really just came to make sure you and Shizune-Neechan were alright Baachan." Shizune smiles and says "yes we're fine Naruto-Kun…no damage done to us."

* * *

He nods his head and says "well that's good…I'd hate to think of what would happen if something happened to either of you…oh Hey Sakura." Said pink haired girl's eye twitches as she glares at him angrily and says "Your Just NOW noticing my presence? Your such an Idiot Naruto!" Naruto uncovers his ears and says "jeez I'm sorry. I was just really worried about my godmother and Big Sister figure so I really didn't notice who else was in the office with them…no need to use that banshee voice of yours…it's a wonder Sasuke and Kiba aren't deaf yet. Well I gotta go…its about time for our meeting with Kurenai-Sensei. Bye Baachan, Shizune-Neechan…Sakura." with that he body flickers away.

* * *

He arrives at Training Grounds 8 to find Shino and Hinata already there waiting, he smiles as he walks up and says "Hey Shino, Hina-Chan!…I see Sensei isn't here yet." Shino Nods and says "Hello Naruto-San…indeed you are correct sensei has not arrived." Hinata smiles and says "Hello Naruto-Kun…I hope Kurenai-Sensei gets here soon." the blond nods at that as he sits with them to wait, No sooner does he do that then Kurenai appears via body flicker and says "Good your all here…that makes this a whole lot easier." Shino speaks up and asks "Makes what easier Kurenai-Sensei? Do we have a Mission perhaps?" The red eyed woman shakes her head and says "no Shino theres no mission…I wanted you all here so that I could tell you that…as of now I am no Longer the sensei of Team 8...I quit…I'm not fit to continue guiding you."

* * *

Hinata is shocked at this and begins to tear up as Naruto snorts and says "that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard Kurenai-Sensei…not fit to guide us…your plenty fit…you're the one person whose helped Hina-Chan believe in her capabilities as a Kunoichi the most…and its because of your teaching that I'm a Chunin Now…so what's the truth? Why are you really quitting?" The Jonin shakes her head and says "no Naruto…the reason you're a Chunin is because you're a Genius who almost rivals your father Minato-Sama…not because of anything I've taught you…as for Hinata…her confidence in her abilities and in herself comes directly from her feelings for you Naruto and from her trust in both you and Shino who himself is competent…no I've really done nothing to guide the 3 of you…and I'm really not fit to…so I am no longer the Jonin leader of Team 8, Hokage-Sama will find a replacement soon enough but until a new Jonin has been found to lead the team…Naruto your in charge…that's final…and don't come after me to convince me to stay." with that she body flickers away leaving three shocked and slightly upset teens.

* * *

The wheels in Naruto's head begin to turn and try to fit pieces together, soon enough he comes to a conclusion that he needs to verify and so he turns to his two teammates and says "Hey guys I gotta go and check on something…but I'll leave a clone here with you guys to teach you some things like Lava jutsu and finding out Hina-Chan's Second element." with that he makes a clone and body flickers away before they can respond leaving them wondering what his hurry is.

* * *

The blonde Jinchuriki arrives at his destination, The Sarutobi Clan Compound and walks past the ANBU at the gate and up to the main house, he knocks on the door and waits for an answer, when the door opens he looks to see Konohamaru who looks up at him and beams "Naruto-Niisan! Did you come to play ninja?" Naruto shakes his head and says "not today Kono…is the old man at home?" the brown haired boy looks sad slightly but nods and says "yeah Jichan is in his study with Uncle Asuma." the chunin nods at this and says "can I come In? I need to talk to Jiji about something." the 8 year old nods and leads him inside and towards the study where his grandfather and uncle are, all the while talking about how his academy days are going.

* * *

Finally they reach the study and he opens the door and says "Hey Jichan, Naruto-Niisan is here to see ya." the two older Sarutobi males turn to the youngster, Asuma chuckles and says "Kono your more and more like your Dad all the time" the boys eyes light up at this as his uncle continues "that's not a good thing Kid…your old man never knew when to leave people be…got him beatings from me all the time." Kono pales at that and says "well…I'm going to go and practice my Kunai and Shuriken throwing…Good luck Niisan!" and with that he takes off down the hall leaving his slightly chuckling uncle, head shaking grandfather, and confused Naruto.

* * *

The blonde enters the room and says "hey Asuma-Sensei." the bearded man nods at him and says "Naruto. You master that Wind armor yet?" the blonde shakes his head in the negative and says "not yet…but hey you think you could leave? I wanna talk to Jiji in private for a bit." Asuma looks between his father and the Chunin, then at the clock and says "I guess…its about time for me to go meet my team now anyway…We'll finish this game of Shogi later Dad." the younger man gets up as the former Kage says "ah…your just leaving because I'm about to win for the 600th time…but I'll see you later, be sure to continue instilling the will of fire in this generation of Ino-Shika-Cho Asuma-Kun." the Jonin nods and walks out waving bye to Naruto who closes the door behind him and sits where Asuma was just sitting.

* * *

Hiruzen looks at Naruto and says "Good Afternoon Naruto-Kun…now what did you need to speak to me about that's so urgent?" the blonde looks at him seriously and asks "Jiji…Did Kurenai-Sensei ever have any other students besides myself and my Team?" the old man is taken aback at this as he looks at his surrogate grandson and says "why would you ask something like that Naruto? What does it matter if she did or not?" the boy replies "Because Kurenai-Sensei quit as Team 8's Jonin leader today…she said a buncha bull about how she isn't fit to guide us…and I'd bet money it has SOMETHING to do with what happened earlier today with the freak storm and fire at the Hokage tower earlier…and by extension the girl I saw on a hill painting."

* * *

Sarutobi lights his pipe and takes a puff and says "what girl on a hill? And what fire at the Hokage tower?" Naruto scratches his cheek and says "well earlier when I was bored I was jumping through the trees inside the village and stopped at a hill over looking the tower…when I turned I saw a Pale girl with long brown hair, she was Painting the tower…I'd never seen her before so I went up to her to introduce myself and see who she was…she wouldn't talk to me at all…so I watched her paint and she had the scene down pretty dang good, but then she painted storm clouds when there were none, but right after she did clouds formed in real life."

* * *

The old man Nods at this taking it in as the blonde continues "well then she painted lightning in the clouds and lightning formed for real…and then she painted one thick line of white from the clouds down to the tower and right after a Huge bolt of lightning hit the tower and lit the top on fire. Well I was naturally shocked by this and curious about it so when I turned to ask about it the girl was already walking away with her stuff. So I followed her and tried to get her to stop and explain but she was ambushed by 2 Medical Ninja who injected her with I guess a sleeping drug and I was confronted by an ANBU." The former Kage looks slightly agitated about this but motions him to continue so he does.

* * *

"After that I went to the tower to make sure Baachan and Shizune-Neechan were alright, which they were so I headed to my team meeting…that was when Kurenai sensei came and told us she quit…so going off how weird the day is I kinda pieced all the puzzle pieces together and figured Sensei's quitting and that girl have something to do with each other…so I'll ask again has Kurenai-Sensei ever taught before Team 8?" the old man contemplates for awhile before he sighs and says "You truly are a genius Naruto…your correct, I believe Kurenai's quitting does have to do with that girl you saw."

* * *

The blonde frowns at this and says "What happened Jiji?" Sarutobi blows out some smoke and says "What I'm telling you now is an S-Rank secret Naruto…about a year ago Kurenai did have a Pupil before team 8...I asked Kurenai to be the personal Sensei to a young girl who's body was physically weak…but who showed great talent in Genjutsu much like Kurenai herself…She agreed to take this girl under her wing and teach her." Naruto looks on and says "What's the girls name? and what happened to make Kurenai-Sensei stop teaching her?" the 3rd sighs again and says "The Girls name is Yakumo Kurama…She is the Heiress to the Kurama clan which is currently being headed by her Uncle Unkai Kurama. As for what happened…well Kurenai tried her best to teach Yakumo but the girl was to weak to be a Shinobi physically…even tho she carries the Kurama Clans Illusion Release Bloodline…Kurenai tried to get her to give up on being a Shinobi and was forced…for her own good and the good of those around her to Seal Yakumo's Great power."

* * *

The blonde shakes his head and says "I see…so that's why she doesn't think she can properly guide us anymore…because she failed her first student and never got over it. I gotta tell you Jiji…sealing someone's Bloodline just because they aren't physically able to do the duties of a Shinobi is mean…I think if Sensei or you had just had more Faith in this Yakumo then she prolly could have been a Great Kunoichi with only Genjutsu…just like Lee is a great Ninja with only Taijutsu." the old man is shocked to hear this from Naruto and hangs his head slightly as he says "I wish it had been that simple Naruto…but I had to think about her safety…she is the only Heir to the Kurama Clan…if she died in a mission because she wasn't physically capable and all her Genjutsu where dispelled, then that would have been it for the Kurama Clan. Now this discussion is over…please do not pursue this any further Naruto…let sleeping dogs Lie."

* * *

The chunin shakes his head and says "This isn't a Sleeping Dog Jiji…Yakumo managed to cause Physical Damage to the Hokage tower through a Painting…which I'm betting is part of her Illusion Release bloodline…I bet this last year Yakumo has been suffering in a way almost no one can understand…so I've already decided…I'm going to do all I can to help her…because I know what it is to have a seal placed on you for the good of the village. I'll see you around Jiji." the blonde stands up and body flickers away leaving a Stunned God of Shinobi to sit and think about how complicated things are going to be getting soon.

* * *

After leaving the Sarutobi compound Naruto decides to find Kurenai and confront her about Yakumo so he begins to search for her, looking in all the normal hang out spots that Anko told him about before, but she's not at any of them, tho he does find Anko and Yugao at the Dango shop but doesn't go in, after searching for 2 hours he decides to head to the Hokage tower, thinking perhaps Tsunade gave Kurenai a mission. When he arrives he sees Sakura again but outside this time placing rocks on the wet papers from earlier and says "Hey Sakura." the pink haired girl looks up at him and says "Naruto…what are you doing back here?" he smiles sheepishly and says "well I'm looking for Kurenai-Sensei and thought maybe Tsunade-Baachan gave her a mission so I was going to ask her about it."

* * *

Sakura gains a tick mark as she says "Idiot! Be more respectful of Tsunade-Sama She is the Hokage after all and 1 of the Sannin!" the blonde cleans out his ears real quick and says "Do you ALWAYS have to Yell everything you say Sakura? Why cant you just for once in your life say stuff in a normal voice?" Sakura gets angry at his comments but he continues "As for Me Showing more respect to Tsunade-Baachan…well I'm allowed to call her what I call her because she's my Godmother…and when the situation is serious I do show her proper respect. Now if you'll excuse me I have to ask her about Kurenai-Sensei." with that he proceeds to start walking past her, the pinkette snaps out of her shock at the Hokage being his godmother and says "Wait Naruto, I can help you out with your search for Kurenai-Sensei."

* * *

The chunin turns back to her with a skeptical look and says "Really? How can you help my search for her?" The female Genin replies "Because I saw her about an hour ago…she was here at the tower." Naruto looks at her and says "And?" realizing he wants details she begins to explain what she over heard between Tsunade and Kurenai, mentioning this Mountain estate that Yakumo is supposed to be in. With all the information he needs Naruto says "thanks Sakura, you've actually been a big help to me today. Now just take my advice and stop yelling every time someone makes you mad, and train a bit harder and MAYBE you'll finally catch Sasuke's Attentions. See ya!" and with that he Disappears in a Yellow Flash, leaving a slightly fuming Sakura behind.

* * *

That Night Naruto heads to the Mountain cabin, intent on finding out more about Yakumo, when he gets close he sets off a rudimentary alarm and the ANBU Says "Come on out! Or I'm coming in to get you!" Thinking quickly Naruto Transforms into Kurenai and walks out, the ANBU is surprised to see 'Kurenai' and Says "Kurenai. What are you doing here?" 'Kurenai' replies "I came to talk to Yakumo." the ANBU says "its late Kurenai, its time for Yakumo to go to bed." 'she' says "I'll only be 10 minuets…no more." the ANBU nods and lets 'Kurenai through into the cabin.

* * *

The disguised Naruto makes it to a room that he gets a strong feeling from and walks in, inside is nothing but a piano, a book shelf, easel, paints, and a lot of Painting on the far wall, he walks in further and starts to look at all the paintings, each one is a scene of despair and destruction, when he gets to one of Kurenai with a beam of red light going through her chest where her heart is, he starts to feel odd, as he begins to hear a voice say Kurenai-Sensei over and over, Soon he clutches his heart and dives through the window to the outside, drawing the attention of the ANBU and Medics, he rolls on the ground his transformation dispelled, and the pain stops as he breaths heavy "My heart….what was that?…this keeps getting stranger…"

* * *

The 3 men come around and the ANBU says "Namikaze! So it was you eh? I told you to leave well enough alone." the man rushes him with a Syringe, Naruto body flickers away real fast escaping him, then goes through some Hand seals and says "You sure you want to try me ANBU-San? You remember who my Adoptive brother is right?" the man not caring rushes him again as Naruto sighs and says "Wood Style: Binding roots!" after saying that a bunch of plant roots spring up and begin to bind the ANBU who can do nothing to stop them, soon he's completely bound. After binding the ANBU Naruto notices a shadow and looks up to a balcony where he sees Yakumo, temporarily distracted he looks at her and says "Your Yakumo Right? You were Kurenai-Sensei's Student before team 8, Tell Me why did Kurenai-Sensei stop being your sensei!" while he's distracted the medic Ninja come up behind him and inject him with a syringe, soon his eyes grow heavy and the last thing he sees before he passes out is Yakumo turn and walk away.

* * *

He wakes up the next day after having what seems like a very real dream of Kurenai talking to Yakumo in the academy, he turns to find Hinata and Shino standing next to the bed he's in and says "hey Hina-Chan, Shino…how did I get to the hospital?" Shino decides to answer "you were brought here by an ANBU we were told." Hinata looks slightly unhappy and says "Naruto-Kun why did an ANBU bring you to the hospital? What were you doing?" he rubs the back of his had and says "getting to the bottom of why Kurenai-Sensei quit the team…I found out the reason and I'm trying to piece everything together…sorry Hina-Chan." Shino asks "and what reason did Sensei leave us for?"

* * *

The blonde looks at his friend and teammate and says "Last year she had a single student…a girl who was physically weak and not very good at Taijutsu or Ninjutsu, but excelled in Genjutsu much like Kurenai-Sensei…Her name is Yakumo Kurama…I guess Sensei didn't think Yakumo had what it took to be a great Kunoichi with just Genjutsu so in order to keep her out of ninja service she sealed away the girls Powers…her Bloodline. And now because of that Kurenai-Sensei doesn't think she's worthy to teach us…I need to straighten this whole situation out and get our Sensei Back."

* * *

The other two shake their heads and Shino says "Naruto-San…don't take it all upon yourself…Please let us help you…rely on us and our Powers." Hinata nods along with him and says "Yeah Naruto-Kun, we can help to…we want to help, Kurenai-Sensei is our teacher as well. And I know a little about the Kurama clan…infact I met the heiress, Yakumo once a long time ago when I was 5...she seemed nice enough if slightly weak in body…so let us help." Naruto Nods at this as he gets out of bed and puts on his boots and Flack jacket and then his trench coat over it and says

* * *

"Alright Team 8 lets move out…Mission: Get Sensei Back! Starts right now…first things first, Hina-Chan, Shino I want you two to head to the Hokage tower and see if theres anything going on surrounding Yakumo, when I was at the mountain cabin she's in last night I got this weird vibe the whole way there…if it comes to it and Baachan assigns a mission to the cabin I want you two on it. I'll had back up that way, I'll bet money Kurenai-Sensei is headed there right now…I'll see if I can stop her and get the whole story from her if she is." the two Genin nod as they all body flicker away at once.

* * *

Naruto's intuition proves correct as he immediately finds Kurenai heading up towards Yakumo's cabin, the blonde Chunin appears in front of her and says "Stop right there Kurenai-Sensei." the red eyed Jonin slightly surprised to see her no former student looks at him and says "Naruto…look I don't have the time to stand and chat with you today I have somewhere I have to be." Naruto looks at her seriously and says "Is that somewhere the Cabin of Yakumo Kurama? The student you taught before team 8 and who's Bloodline you sealed away because you abandoned her?" Kurenai's eyes widen at this as she says "How do you know about Yakumo? And for that matter how do you know I sealed her Powers?" the chunin looks at her and says "I heard about that from Jiji…he told me he asked you to be Yakumo's Sensei a year ago and that you didn't have faith that she could be a strong Kunoichi with only Genjutsu alone so to keep her out of the Shinobi forces you sealed away her bloodline…her powers…but I want to hear the whole story straight from your mouth Sensei…what happened with Yakumo?" the beautiful Kunoichi seeing the determination in his eyes sighs and says "Everything you said is true…I was Yakumo's Sensei…and I tried to instruct her…but when it became apparent to me she wouldn't be able to physically do the duties of a Shinobi…I…" and she begins to tell him the story of how she came to be Yakumo's teacher and everything that transpired.

* * *

While that's going on The ANBU and the medics guarding Yakumo are gathered together, the ANBU has a Kunai out and turns to the medics "Looks like we're surrounded…Send a letter to Hokage-Sama…tell her we require Back up…do it now!" after saying that the ANBU jumps away from a hail of Shuriken and unleashes his own in the direction they came from, he misses, 2 men appear out of thin air and He and one of the Medics begin to battle them while the 2nd medic writes a quick note to Tsunade and attaches it to a messenger bird, soon tho all three men are bound in what appears to be plant roots and down, however the bird gets away.

* * *

The scene shifts and the 2 men that were attacking are seen standing over the ANBU and 2 Medics, who are unharmed, but trapped in a powerful Genjutsu, 2 more men appear, one older then the rest, 3 of the men are wearing Chunin Flack Jackets and Head bands of the Leaf, the 4th man turns to them and says "You two head to the house and get Yakumo now." the 2 addressed men chorus yes as he turns to the third "You stay here and make sure no one gets through…and be ware of Kurenai Yuhi…I'm certain she'll show up at some point. When you have Yakumo meet back at the designated spot." with that the older man vanishes while two of the remaining three head for the cabin and the 3rd stays behind, camouflaging himself under a Genjutsu.

* * *

Back with Kurenai, after explaining everything to Naruto, she was forced to put the boy in a powerful Genjutsu to get past him, Knowing he'd get out of it eventually she took off as fast as she could and is currently heading through the forest towards the Mountain cabin of her former student Yakumo. As this is happening Tsunade gets the message from the ANBU and medics and sends for Might Guy along with Sakura who she's started training as a Medic. Guy and Sakura walk in with 2 of the members of team 8 trailing them, Tsunade is slightly put off by this but figures its fine, makes a 4 man squad and says "I just received a Message from one of our ANBU, The Heiress to the Kurama clan, Yakumo is in danger, they request backup so I'm sending the 4 of you out…Guy Your in Charge, Sakura you're the medic, if anyone is hurt It'll be your job to see to their injuries." Sakura nods her head and Guy says "Leave it to Us Hokage-Sama! We shall show these most unyouthful People our Flames of Youth!" Tsunade and the rest cringe at his volume and the busty Kage says "Alright then. Move out!" and with that they all leave heading for the mountain Cabin, Meanwhile.

* * *

Earth Country: Village Hidden in the Rocks.

In the earth country, nestled within the mountainous terrain is a Ninja village, aptly named the Village Hidden By the rocks. The village sits among a mountain range consisting of small narrow waterfalls, with the buildings being composed of rock and stone; shaped from large, elevated formations of rock into tower-like structures. Many of its buildings sit on cliffs connected by a network of bridges. This village is one of the great 5 and as such is home to a Kage, the Tsuchikage, who like the Hokage has a Palace, which is the tallest building in the village and has a cone shaped roof.

* * *

In the Tsuchikage palace, within the office of the Tsuchikage is a desk, piled high with paperwork, behind this desk sit's a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional Chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. He wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wears the traditional hidden Stone outfit consistent of Flak Jacket and mesh armor. This old man is the 3rd Tsuchikage, Onoki the fence sitter, also known as Onoki of the both Scales, and currently he's going over a report that one of his spies around the Leaf village sent him.

* * *

The report says that the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash, the man who slew thousands of his men single handedly during the last war, had a Son, and that for 13 years that son was kept secret, however recently he's made Chunin and claimed his birth right. If that wasn't enough to make him angry the next part of the report not only infuriated him but scared him, it said that Minato Namikaze was brought back to life via what can only be called an SS-Rank Kinjutsu and that he has taken his place as a Clan head of the Leaf and started to instruct his son, meaning to Onoki he's teaching the boy that infernal technique he used during the war.

* * *

The old man rubs his temples and says "damn it…I'm getting to old for all of this…if the boy learns and masters his father's technique then we'll have not 1 but 2 yellow flashes to worry about…I should probably send some assassins to take out the boy before he gets to strong." suddenly a voice in the darkness speaks up and says "I wouldn't do that if I were you…Onoki of both scales…" the old Kage is instantly on guard and ready for a fight and says "Who's there? Show yourself spy!" in the dark corner the voice came from Onoki sees a sight he thought he'd never see again in his life…a Pair of Mangekyo Sharingan eyes, the wielder steps into the light to reveal a man even The current Tsuchikage fears, Adam "Crimson Dragon" Durphey.

* * *

The old man stares at the Strongest man in the world and says "What do you want here Durphey?…come to kill me? Make an even bigger name for yourself." Adam chuckles and says "not exactly Onoki…I actually came to talk to you…and give you a warning concerning Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.." the old man scoffs and says "a warning? What warning?" the blond haired Sharingan user looks into the old man's eyes seeing the fear and says "well first I wanted to tell you that you should pick a successor finally…your getting to old for the job…even Sarutobi stepped down and handed the hat to his student Tsunade…I think its time you hand it down to one of your younger Shinobi…perhaps your Son-in-law Kitsuchi…he seems capable" Onoki growls at this and says "Don't tell me what I should do with my position! I'll stay Tsuchikage as long as I draw breath!"

* * *

The blonde shakes his head and says "Your era is over Onoki…even you must realize that since the 3rd war the stone village has become somewhat stagnant…because of you and your pride your village is stuck in the past, wishing to reclaim the glory and power it once had…instead of looking to the future and the new glory they could gain…step down old man because if you don't retire now…sooner or latter someone in your village…or outside of it will rise up and come take your head and the title of Tsuchikage." Onoki growls even deeper at this and says "I've Heard enough of this dribble…now speak your little warning about the Namikaze brat and be gone!"

* * *

The swordsman stares at him and sighs and says "Fine…my warning to you is to leave Naruto Alone…you see not only is he Minato Namikaze's Son…but he is also my adoptive little brother…I care for him very deeply as if he was my blood…and should harm befall him because of the Stone village…well I assure you that I will come back here and I will destroy your entire village…kill every last man, woman, and child with ninja training…and leave this place nothing but a smoldering ruin and a reminder of what happens to those who cross The strongest Man in the world…heed my warnings Onoki…" and after saying his peace the Man vanishes in a flash of red Lightning, leaving a scorch mark on the floor of the office.

* * *

Onoki sits in slight shock of the words the man just said, of the words he said about his era being over, as he sits and thinks about it he remembers the deadly serious look in the former mist ninja's eyes the entire time. The old man Sighs again, feeling all of his over 70 years of life, and says to himself "What to do…I'm certain if I try to have the boy killed then not only will that man come back here, but so will Minato Namikaze…and while I'm certain the village would survive war with the leaf, it wouldn't survive the onslaught of two SS-Rank Ninja together…plus with the mist, cloud, and Sand making alliances with the Leaf it would be us vs. leaf, sand, and most likely Mist." he strokes his beard and thinks, and says "no what we need is a way to keep the boy and his father from being a danger to us…" suddenly an idea forms in his head and he smiles "That's it…an alliance, sealed with a political marriage of one of our Kunoichi to the Namikaze brat…and I know just the Kunoichi to do it…." and so the old man begins to write out a letter to the 5th Hokage, with the gears turning in his head, all the while not thinking how the Kunoichi he's chosen might react to his plot.

* * *

Annnd Cut. Well theres chapter 37. i want to apologize for taking so long to update, and for making this chapter a bit shorter then my reccent ones. As you see i started the Kurama Arc, Next chapter will have the 2nd half of the arc i.e. the end of it. Also at the end i put in that 2nd cameo of Adam, he met with Onoki the Tsuchikage to give him a warning about goin after naruto. Also i've decided to have naruto entered into 4 poltical marriages...the 4th politcal girl will be...Kurotsuchi...onoki's granddaughter, also i'm gonna have Onoki begin to train Kitsuchi who i made his son in law since hes kurotsuchi's father and its never said if hes Onoki's son or son in law..as his replacement to take the title of 4th Tsuchikage. Anyway Next chapter ends the Kurama Arc and not sure what i'ma have for chapter 39 yet but i'll think of something...maybe have Yugito and Kyoko arrive...never know. Anway as usual read and review. Untill next time.


	38. Chapter 38:Yakumo's Inner Demon

"Damn"Normal Speech

_"Crap"Human Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Shit"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

This is an OcXAnko and NarutoXMany girls now...

* * *

**Chapter 38: Yakumo's Inner Demon! Naruto's Determination**

Last Time

Back with Kurenai, after explaining everything to Naruto, she was forced to put the boy in a powerful Genjutsu to get past him, Knowing he'd get out of it eventually she took off as fast as she could and is currently heading through the forest towards the Mountain cabin of her former student Yakumo. As this is happening Tsunade gets the message from the ANBU and medics and sends for Might Guy along with Sakura who she's started training as a Medic. Guy and Sakura walk in with 2 of the members of team 8 trailing them, Tsunade is slightly put off by this but figures its fine, makes a 4 man squad and says "I just received a Message from one of our ANBU, The Heiress to the Kurama clan, Yakumo is in danger, they request backup so I'm sending the 4 of you out…Guy Your in Charge, Sakura you're the medic, if anyone is hurt It'll be your job to see to their injuries." Sakura nods her head and Guy says "Leave it to Us Hokage-Sama! We shall show these most unyouthful People our Flames of Youth!" Tsunade and the rest cringe at his volume and the busty Kage says "Alright then. Move out!" and with that they all leave heading for the mountain Cabin.

* * *

Now

Kurenai reaches the outskirts of the Cabin and lands on the ground, she begins to walk while keeping her guard up, suddenly she's wrapped in vines and hoisted in the air, another vine sprouts up and a bean pod forms and opens revealing a man with a fu man chu mustache who smirks and says "Seems I've caught the legendary Genjutsu Mistress in my Genjutsu…well now your dead…" he prepares a kunai when suddenly Kurenai smirks and vanishes. The tables get turned and the man gets caught in a Genjutsu thanks to Kurenai, In the real world the Red eyed woman stands over the man, noticing the symbol on his arm "Kurama Clan…so Yakumo's own clan is after her…I need to get there quickly." she takes off.

* * *

In the forest heading for the cabin is Guy, Sakura, and All of team 8, after leaving the hokage tower the 4 man cell caught up to Naruto who had Just gotten out of the Genjutsu Kurenai put him in and he joined them in going to the cabin, and being a chunin put him as second in command of the mission after Guy. The green clad Jonin looks to his left at the blonde chunin and says "So Naruto how much farther my Youthful 2nd?" the blonde looks at him and says "Not to much further, about another 1000 feet maybe" the Jonin nods, soon their destination comes into view and they land on the ground, they find a man wearing a Chunin vest and leaf headband on the ground, upon inspection Sakura says "He's alive, just trapped in a Genjutsu…I'm going to release it." Naruto grabs her shoulder and shakes his head "No don't…I recognize the Chakra signature of the Genjutsu…its Kurenai-Sensei's and if she put him under then he must be an enemy and attacked her." the pinkette looks at Guy who nods and says "I think Our Youthful second is correct! I recognize the symbol on this man's pants…he's of the Kurama Clan…I believe the Kurama clan is out to Kill the heiress Yakumo! Lets not waste time here lets head to the cabin and find Yakumo and Kurenai-San!" they all nod their heads and rush off to the cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile Kurenai and Yakumo are walking through the forest, Kurenai had found Yakumo cowering behind a painting, 2 members of the Kurama clan sitting back to back locked in a Genjutsu, the girl had begged for her help and she gave it, taking her away from the Cabin in case anyone else attacked it. And that's where we find them now, in the woods with Yakumo on Kurenai's back, Kurenai looks back at her former student and says "Don't worry about a thing Yakumo…I'll take care of you…we'll get you to the village and get you healed up." the girl just moans at that, as they continue walking, suddenly they're wrapped in roots, and a Huge tree sprouts up in front of them, out of the tree comes the Older man from earlier, Kurenai instantly recognizes him and says "Unkai of the Kurama Clan…what do you want?" the now identified Unkai smiles and says "Kurenai Yuhi, Hand Yakumo over to me and I promise no harm will befall you." the red eyed Jonin scoffs at this and says "so I was right…you are after Yakumo….why would the Kurama clan try to Kill its heiress? Are you truly that heartless?"

* * *

Unkai laughs at this and says "Us Heartless? Your one to talk Kurenai Yuhi…after all you are the one who sealed away Yakumo's Powers…what could be more heartless then that? Now hand her over there is no way for you to break this Genjutsu." Kurenai takes out a Kunai and stabs herself in the left shoulder, this dispels the Genjutsu and also shocks Unkai as she then does hand seals and activates her own Genjutsu as she and Yakumo shimmer away, Unkai is slightly taken by surprise, but then seeing the blood on the ground and smelling it, takes out a Shuriken and throws it, he hits his mark, getting Kurenai in the arm and dispelling her Genjutsu, the woman takes the Shuriken out of her arm and prepares to defend herself and Yakumo as the older man rushes them with a kunai, but as he gets within reach he's Intercepted by a tri Pronged kunai, held by someone with Spiky blonde hair, a flak jacket, and trench coat, who sends him flying back eyes wide as he says "Minato-Sama?.." the blond lands on his feet and looks up at the old man and says "close…right family wrong name…I'm Naruto Namikaze! And I've come to kick your ass!"

* * *

Naruto turns back to Kurenai momentarily and says "You Ok Sensei?" Kurenai is surprised to see Naruto but says "yeah…my wound is self inflicted…but be careful Naruto he's of the Kurama clan and is a Genjutsu type." the blond nods and looks at the old man who says "So You're the Uzumaki-Namikaze Heir?…the one said to be a Genius prodigy on par with Minato-Sama…I must say you do bare an uncanny resemblance to him…I ask that you get out of the way and let me have Yakumo…this is Kurama Clan business and doesn't concern you." The blond chunin scoffs at this and says "You attack my Sensei, and want to kill your Heiress and you say this is none of my business…well I say screw you old man…you can get to them through my dead body…you people I hear like to use Vines in your Genjutsu, well let me show you what REAL vines and roots can do.."

* * *

He goes through hand seals and says "Wood Style: Forest of Vines!" he slams his hands on the ground and the earth shakes, suddenly hundreds of Vines Explode out of the ground all around Unkai, they go after the man who attempts to cut all he can but is to slow and ends up wrapped in the Vines, when the jutsu end, he's trapped in a literal forest made completely of vines, Naruto walks up to him and says "How do you like my Vine forest old man?…its over." Unkai scowls and says "Your wood style is truly impressive Young Namikaze…but this is far from over." then he vanishes and they all hear his voice say "I'll Be back, and then Yakumo will be mine."

* * *

Naruto makes a single sign and the vines retract into the ground and the holes they came from are covered up, he walks back over to Kurenai and says "lets get back to the Cabin for now…you need to get that shoulder patched up, and I'm sure Yakumo needs to put into a bed to rest." Kurenai nods at this as Naruto helps her back to the Cabin. When they get there she notices the other 2 members of team 8, as well as Sakura and Guy, Naruto takes Yakumo from her and heads inside with her, while Sakura heals up Kurenai's Shoulder best she can and wraps it up.

* * *

Up in Yakumo's bedroom, the girl wakes up to find she's back in her room and turns to the side to find Naruto sitting there looking at her, the blonde greets her "Hi Again…how you feeling?" she stares up at the ceiling and says "I'm fine…who are you?" he scratches his head and says "I already introduced myself once…but I suppose I can again…My name Is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, Chunin of the leaf, and the Man who will become the 6th Hokage!" the brown haired girl looks at him with a deadpan expression, but then slowly begins to giggle, and then laugh, after she calms down she sits up in the bed and says "I'm Sorry…that was the funniest thing I ever heard…I'm Yakumo…" The blonde nods and says "I know…You were Kurenai-Sensei's Student before me, Hinata-Chan, and Shino.." she looks at him and says "then you know what Kurenai-Sensei did to me…on the 3rds orders.."

* * *

He nods his head and says "Yeah I know…she sealed away your bloodline…and made it so you couldn't be a Ninja…I get how you must feel….I myself have 3 bloodlines and I'd be upset and angry as hell if any of them were sealed and I was told I couldn't be a Shinobi anymore…" Yakumo looks at him and shakes her head and says "Its worse then that…she didn't just seal my Bloodline…she killed my parents." Naruto it shocked at this and stands up and says "No way! Kurenai-Sensei would never do anything like that! What makes you think she killed your parents?" the girl proceeds to tell him the story of how she overheard Kurenai and the Hokage talking about exterminating the Kurama clan if her powers got to out of control, and then that night her parents burned to death in a fire set at their house, how afterwards Kurenai sealed her Bloodline and the third sent her to the cabin with a guard of 1 ANBU and 2 medics.

* * *

The blonde shakes in fury and says "I just cant believe that…Jiji would never order something like that…your parents were the heads of your Clan…and Kurenai-Sensei would never carry out any order like that either…she's not that type of person…I don't agree with them giving up on you and sealing your bloodline…I believe you could be a great Kunoichi with only Genjutsu as my friend Lee is a Great Shinobi with only Taijutsu…but I refuse to believe Sensei and the old man killed your mom and Dad." the girl looks at him angrily and asks "then how do you Explain it? My Parents were Jonin! They wouldn't just Die in a Fire like that! Kurenai Killed them and Set the house on fire to hide the Evidence! And the 3rd Ordered the whole thing! Theres no other Explanation!" Naruto looks at her and says "Did you ever Consider that maybe someone in your Clan Killed them? I mean after all your Clansmen came here to try to Kill YOU!" Yakumo shakes her head and says "You just don't understand Anything! My clan loved my parents they would never kill them! It was the 3rd and Kurenai-Sensei!"

* * *

While Naruto and Yakumo talk in the house, Kurenai, talks with Sakura, Guy, Hinata, and Shino. "we need to get Both Kurenai-Sensei and Yakumo back to the village…Kurenai-sensei needs better medical attention then I can give at the moment." they all nod and Guy Says "Alright, you all head back to the village and let Tsunade-Sama know what's going on, I'll stay here and guard these guys." Motioning to the 3 tied up Kurama clan members sitting there still in Genjutsu. They all nod, Shino heads in to tell Naruto, the blonde puts Yakumo on his back and heads outside with her, once there, the 3 Genin, 1 chunin and 1 Jonin plus clan Heiress all head back towards the leaf.

* * *

As they near the Leaf, a fog sets in, Sakura is helping Kurenai, while Naruto has Yakumo on his back, when they reach the village they find a sight that shocks them all, The leaf village appears to be mostly destroyed, Hinata gasps and says "W…What happened to the Village? We were only gone a few hours but it looks like its been through a War." the others are wondering the same as Naruto says "we cant worry about it at the moment, we need to get Sensei and Yakumo to the hospital…Sakura and I can handle that, Shino, Hinata-Chan I want you two to go around the village and see if you can find anyone at all, report back at the hospital in 30 minuets." the 2 Genin nod their heads as they head off away from the other 4 who head towards the leaf hospital.

* * *

When they arrive at the hospital Naruto and Sakura set Yakumo and Kurenai in the 2 beds in one room, Kurenai smiles and says "thank you Sakura…I'll be fine, Yakumo should be your primary concern right now." the pink haired girl nods and moves over to the brown haired older girl and takes her pulse and scans her with a medical jutsu and says "Her pulse is a tiny bit weak, Naruto will you help me look around and see if there's any medicine left?" the blonde nods his head and walks to the door with Sakura who looks back at Kurenai and says "we'll be back soon, so please rest." the red eyed woman nods and the two head out. As they walk through the hospital looking for medicine Naruto notices a shadow and throws a shuriken, startling Sakura who says "Naruto what the hell?" He turns to her and says "Get back to Kurenai-sensei and Yakumo, we aren't alone here!" and with that he rushes off after the shadow while Sakura turns to head back to the Room Kurenai and Yakumo are in.

* * *

Naruto follows the shadow figure and finds its Unkai, he catches up to him and begins to engage him in hand to hand combat, in a dilapidated building, after clashing Kunai one more time they hop away from each other, as Naruto gets ready to attack again Unkai says "wait Young Namikaze! Please I don't want to fight you." the blonde growls and says "You don't want to fight me? Well if you want to keep trying to kill Yakumo I'll fight you till you die." Unkai gets out of stance and says "You don't understand Namikaze-san…None of this is real." the chunin looks incredulous and says "what do you mean none of this is real? Speak fast." Unkai looks at him and says "this is all a Genjutsu…designed by Yakumo. This is the power of her Illusion Release Bloodline…it doesn't just affect a few senses like most Genjutsu…it affects all of them…If you Die in one of Yakumo's illusions you die for real because your brain tells your body its dead." Naruto looks around and says "so all of this is just an Illusion? When did we fall into it? And how do we get out?" Unkai looks at him and says "we all fell into it the instant you took Yakumo out of the House…the only way out of it is to shut off all your senses, and the only way to do that is to be knocked out." Naruto thinks about this a moment and says "Alright then, Knock me out, I'll wake up and get the rest of you out of this."

* * *

As Naruto is talking to Unkai, Shino and Hinata are standing in front of the ruined hokage tower talking "I cant find anyone even with my Byakugan, it looks like everyone evacuated…" Shino nods to her and says "it all seems very odd…we were gone no more then a few hours, and if a war had broken out then we would have heard explosions and fighting…this leads me to only one conclusion…we are in a Genjutsu." Hinata has to agree with her teammate and nods her head, soon they hear rumbling and the hokage tower is destroyed as a Giant snake comes out of it and turns its eyes on them, Hinata begins to sweat as Shino says "Do nothing…my bugs are calm, meaning this is all an illusion." the heiress nods at this.

* * *

Back with Unkai and Naruto, the two look down at a river of lava from the room their in and Naruto turns to the old man and says "Alright I'm ready, knock me out, I'll make sure once I'm out everyone else is released." he nods and proceeds to knock the blonde out, then picks him up and says "Good luck Namikaze-San." and jumps out the door down into the lava. In the real world Naruto wakes up immediately and sits up, he looks around and finds Sakura, Shino, and Hinata all laying on the ground but no Kurenai or Yakumo, then he smells burning and turns to see Unkai, he gets up and walks over to the man and says "Old man Unkai what happened to you?" the man looks at him and says "I jumped into the lava after knocking you out…it was the only way for both of us to get out…please go wake your friends."

* * *

The blonde nods and does just that, waking each in turn, when they notice their surroundings they're all a bit confused, especially Sakura who says "what happened? How did we end up here?" Naruto looks at her and says "We all got trapped in one of Yakumo's Genjutsu. But that's not important right now…Sakura patch up old man Unkai." the pink haired girl noticing the burnt man rushes over and begins to try to heal him. Shino and Hinata look around and the blue haired girl notices Yakumo and Kurenai not with them and says "Naruto-Kun…where are Kurenai-Sensei and Yakumo?" Naruto looks at her and says "my guess would be back at the Cabin." Unkai speaks up while Sakura bandages his wounds and says "You are correct young Namikaze…you see Yakumo meant none of you harm, if she did then she would not have let you out of the Genjutsu…no her main target is Kurenai Yuhi…she blames Kurenai for the deaths of her parents."

* * *

Naruto nods at this and says "I know…she told me that herself…but I cant believe that Sensei or the old man killed her parents…its just not possible." the old man nods and says "Your right…it wasn't Kurenai or 3rd Hokage-Sama…the person who killed my brother and sister-in-law…was Yakumo…she set the fire that killed her parents…or rather…something inside of her did." Sakura balks at this and says "what do you mean something inside of her?" he looks up and says "I was there the night of the fire…Yakumo was standing outside the burning house and when I looked in the front door I saw a face in the fire…the face of a monster…we the Kurama clan, along with the 3rd Hokage were concerned…so we did a brain scan on Yakumo and found…An Ido Demon within her subconscious." Naruto looks down at this and grips his stomach as Unkai continues "It was because of this Ido Demon that her Sensei…Kurenai Yuhi…sealed Yakumo's powers…to keep everyone including Yakumo herself safe from the monster inside her."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the illusion, Kurenai begins to get worried about how long Sakura and Naruto have been gone, so she gets out of bed to check on Yakumo, when she pulls the covers back she finds Yakumo isn't there, wondering what's going on, she walks to the door and Opens it, when she steps through she enters a room with paintings floating around, the door closes behind her and disappears as she sees what appears to be a floating piece of the painting room in the cabin with Yakumo sitting there. The girl speaks up "Welcome Kurenai-Sensei…I've been waiting for you." the red eyed woman walks towards her and says "Yakumo…What is this? Where are the others?" the girl continues to paint and says "I let them all go…they were just in the way…and besides they have nothing to do with this…its between you and I…now I'm going to ask you a question and I want the truth…if you don't give it to me then I'll erase you."

* * *

Kurenai is slightly taken back by this and says "What Question Yakumo? What do you want to know?" the girl takes her painting spade and puts a great deal of black paint on it and asks "Why did you Kill my parents?" the red eyed woman shakes her head and says "Yakumo…your parents death was an accident, no one killed them." the girl scowls and says "Liar!" she puts black paint over the feet and shins of the Kurenai in the painting, and the feet and shins of the real one disappear, surprising the woman momentarily who sighs and says "I understand…you have a lot of anger over what happened last year…I'm sorry…if destroying me will set your heart at rest then go ahead, just don't direct your anger at the leaf." The girl scowls and says "I'll ask again…why did you kill my parents? And don't tell me you didn't! I heard you and the 3rd talking about destroying my clan! My parents were Jonin some accidental fire would never kill them!"

* * *

Back in the real world team 8, Sakura, and Unkai return to the Cabin, Guy notices them and says "What happened? I thought you were heading to the Village to get Kurenai and Young Yakumo looked at?…wait…where are Kurenai and Yakumo?" Naruto steps up and says "Kurenai-Sensei and Yakumo are still inside the Cabin, we were put under an Illusion by Yakumo soon as we left…Old man Unkai here explained things, Guy-Sensei you think you and Sakura can watch things out here while me and my team head inside and try to get to Kurenai-Sensei and Yakumo?" the green clad man seeing the look in the blonde chunin's eyes, and recognizing it as one he's seen in the boys father's eyes before nods and says "Leave it to Us Naruto!" he gives the blonde his Nice guy pose with the thumbs up and his teeth sparkling white.

* * *

The blonde nods and looks to his team who both nod at him and they head inside, where as soon as they enter Yakumo already know and attempts to stop them with an illusion of a fire in front of the drawing room door. They reach to door and Hinata activates her Byakugan and says "I can see Kurenai-Sensei and Yakumo…Naruto-kun they're both inside but Sensei is missing most of her legs." the blonde nods and says "Alright I'm going in…you two stay out here and keep guard." Shino shakes his head and says "How will you get through the fire?" Naruto smirks and says "to beat Yakumo's illusions you have to turn off all your senses…so I'm gonna Knock myself out." they look at him weird but he proceeds to make the cross shape sign, however before doing the jutsu in his mind he says _"You With Me Partner?" _he hears a snort and then **"Ofcourse I'm with you idiot. If I didn't stick with you then you'd end up dead because of how dumb you are. Now lets get in that illusion and show that Ido Demon the power of a TRUE Demon! The Power of Kurama the 9-Tailed Fox!"** the blonde nods his head at his tenant, then says "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 3 clones appear, he nods to them and they beat him senseless, then pick him up and rush the flaming door, all the clones dispel but the real Naruto gets through.

* * *

In the illusion world the Doors swing open and Naruto comes tumbling in, he rolls and hops to his feet, Yakumo clicks her tongue at this and says "You should have Stayed out Naruto…I don't want to hurt you…this is between me and Kurenai" the blonde walks forward slightly and says "Yakumo…you've got everything all wrong…Kurenai-Sensei…she's not the one who killed your parents…" Kurenai speaks up and says "Naruto! Stop don't say anything! All of this is my fault…it will end with me" he shakes his head and says "no sensei…this isn't your fault…Yakumo cant you see how much Kurenai-Sensei has been suffering! She took all of this upon herself for your Sake! She…" Kurenai cuts him off again and says "Enough! Say no more Naruto!" the blonde continues on and says "Yakumo the one responsible for your parents death…the one who started the fire…it was You!"

* * *

Yakumo's eyes widen at this as her hands begins to shake and she says "no…no your wrong…it couldn't be…" suddenly one of the floating paintings comes to the fore front and the blackness on it melts away to show a Burning house, shocking Yakumo and making her realize that it was indeed her fault. She starts to cry, as another darkness begins to melt from another painting, this one Of herself, she looks back at Kurenai and says "I'm so sorry…Kurenai-Sensei…I blamed you when all this time it was me…I'm no good to anyone…thank you for caring about me enough to try and take all the guilt" she takes the spade and positions it at her stomach, Kurenai and Naruto's eye both widen as Kurenai says "Yakumo what are you thinking? don't do it! Ending your life wont solve it!" she closes her eyes and says "Goodbye Sensei.." Naruto moves to stop her as she thrusts the spade towards her gut, but suddenly her writs is grabbed and stopped by an arm coming out of the painting of herself, everyone stares in shock as the painting begins to speak "**What do you think your doing? Are you really going to give in to these Weaklings?"**

* * *

Kurenai knows what it is "Ido demon…" Yakumo looks at it and says "W…What are you?" the painting morphs and becomes demonic looking, suddenly two arms of dark paint grab Naruto, as the demon steps out of its painting and says **"I am you…I'm the only one who's ever really tried to help you…I wont let you kill Us because of these weaklings."** the Ido demon then begins to tell the story of how it was created due to the Despair and depression Yakumo felt at not being able to be a Ninja, and how it killed her parents and set the main house on fire and how Kurenai locked it away with her bloodline, it then tells her to wait right there while it deals with Naruto and Kurenai.

* * *

Naruto's eyes are shadowed by his hair as he begins to speak "You think your strong? You think you are a demon?…well let me show you what a TRUE Demon is!" upon saying this his Body erupts in Red Chakra, which destroys the Arms holding him and forms into a Cloak of a fox wit 1 tail, Naruto lands on all fours, and looks up at the Ido Demon with Blood red eyes, the Ido steps back and Yakumo is in shock as she says "W…w…what is He Kurenai-Sensei?" the red eyed woman looks on and says "He is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, Chunin of the Leaf, and Jinchuriki of the 9-tailed Demon fox…" she finishes as Naruto rushes the Ido faster then they can follow and bats it away, further into the illusion as he follows after it. Kurenai looks at her former student and says "Yakumo…Naruto is like you…but rather then fear the beast within, he has harnessed it, he and the Fox are partners, Naruto has lived with the Hate and scorn of the village his entire life and yet is still a happy and strong young man…You're the same Yakumo…I know that you have the strength inside to defeat the Ido Demon…I believe in you my student."

* * *

She smiles at the girl, as Naruto and the Ido demon continue to battle, the Ido using its elongated arms to attack Naruto, and the Jinchuriki dodging and batting them away with his Fox tail, soon enough Naruto gets tired of it and throws a thunder god kunai, the Ido dodges it and as it lands behind it Naruto vanishes in a orange flash and reappears behind the Ido, Rasengan in hand and throws his arm forward calling it out "RASENGAN!" he nails it in the back sending it flying back over by Yakumo, where it crashes with a resounding bang, soon enough Naruto comes walking back up as it stands back up and says "S**o** **ha**d en**ough** Y**et** L**itt**le **Dem**on?" the Ido snarls and says **"I will crush you…you and that Power!"** before either can act tho, Yakumo moves with surprising speed, picks up the spade, and stabs it through the head of the Ido Demon saying "Go Away! Your Not needed!" the spade glows as the demons face splits open revealing an expressionless dark energy, the energy explodes out, Naruto moves in quickly and wraps his arms around Yakumo turning her around and shielding her just in case, the dark energy takes the form of an evil face before dissipating into nothingness.

* * *

The Illusion Shatters, and Kurenai finds she has her legs back, as Yakumo begins to sob in Naruto arms, the 9-Tailes Cloak recedes and Naruto looks down at her with his Blue eyes and says "You did great Yakumo-Chan…its all over now." Kurenai walks up to the pair and Naruto hands Yakumo over to her right as team 8 and Sakura come in the room. The girl looks up to her former sensei and says "I'm sorry Kurenai-Sensei…for everything…please forgive me." the red eyed woman looks down at the sobbing girl in her arms and smiles "Shh…its ok now Yakumo-Chan…theres nothing to forgive…you did a great job finally getting rid of the Ido Demon…I'm proud to call myself your Sensei…and if you want I'll tutor you again." the others in the room look on at this as Naruto just smiles, Sakura comes up to the two females and says "sorry to interrupt this tender moment…but Kurenai-Sensei we should get you and Yakumo-San to the village to get any injuries taken care of especially that shoulder."

* * *

Kurenai nods at this as Naruto turns to Shino and says "Shino you take Sensei, I'll take Yakumo-Chan…we'll get them to the leaf Hospital in no time Flat." the Aburame heir nods his head as he offers his shoulder to their sensei who gladly takes it, while the blonde kneels down so the brown haired girl can climb on his back, which she does and says "Thank you…Naruto-Kun." he smiles at her and says "No problem at all." and stands tall with her on his back, he nods to Sakura and Hinata and the 6 of them head out of the cabin. When they get outside they're greeted by Guy who says "Ah you found them! Very good, I sent word off to Hokage-Sama so we should be getting back up to help take everyone back to the village soon!" right after he says this Asuma, Anko, Genma, and Minato all appear, The older Blonde haired man steps forward and says "We're the Backup sent by Tsunade to help take the wounded back to the village."

* * *

The green clad man nods, as Minato notices Yakumo on his son's back clinging to him and smiles and says "well well, looks like you've already found Lucky girl number 4 to help restore the family huh son?" Naruto blushes deeply as Anko starts laughing her butt off about it, and Hinata Glares at the back of Yakumo's head, the younger blonde turns to his father and says "Knock it off Dad! Its not like that! Yakumo-Chan is just weak after over using her bloodline and I offered to carry her back to the village that's all!" Anko continues to laugh and says "Oh God! Hahahahaha look at his face…hahahaha…with how red he is…hahahaha…it means he was thinking about it!" Minato chuckles and says "Hey I'm just saying…she'd make a good addition to the girls you already have son…Haku, Hinata, and Ino. Not to mention your political fiancée Temari…I certainly don't envy you Son." the younger blonde growls slightly and says "Can we stop messing around now?…lets just get back to the Village and get the injured to the hospital."

* * *

The former Kage nods and says "Alright everyone take one injured person and lets get under way, Guy grab the 3 Knocked out Kurama clansmen and lets go." everyone nods, Asuma takes Kurenai off Shino's hands picking her up bridal style making the red eyed woman blush and everyone else snicker about how obvious it is the two Jonin like each other, and they all head back to the leaf at top speed. As they enter the village and make their way to the hospital with the injured and Yakumo, said girl thinks about what the father of the blonde who's back she now rest on said about herself and Naruto _"I have to admit…Naruto-kun is very handsome…and more then that…he's noble and kind…and he has a very strong spirit, to have lived his whole life with a real demon sealed inside of him and not gone insane from it…I don't think it would be so bad to be with him…even if I'd have to share him with others…I just get this intense feeling of Safety and warmth when I'm around him…is this what it feels like to fall in love?"_

* * *

They reach the hospital and get every person a room, a Nurse directs Naruto to a room for Yakumo and he takes her there and sets her on the bed gently, the brown haired girl moans sadly at having to get off his back but gets into the bed anyway, he helps her get under the sheets and says "there you go, are you comfortable Yakumo-Chan?" she nods and says "yes I am, thank you very much for your care Naruto-Kun." he smiles at her and replies "no Problem…you want me to stay till the doctor comes in to look at you?" she nods that she does so he pulls a chair up and sits by her bed side as she says "say Naruto-Kun…why have you been so nice to me all this time? Even when I was trying to kill Sensei?…Don't you hate me?" The chunin shakes his head and says "No I don't hate you…I can relate to you…all my life I was an orphan and knew nothing about my parents or what happened to them…its what I wanted to know most…and before I met my Niisan if I'd continued to grow up alone I prolly would have done anything to find out that information just like you."

* * *

The brown haired girl looks in his eyes as he continues "But I did meet my Niisan…he saved my life…he believed in me when no one else would…and he raised me and trained me…he's the one who told me about my parents when I was 11...and he told me about Kurama being inside of me…and how my parents Died sealing him in me…they gave their lives to protect me…when I heard about you…and how Sensei and the old man gave up on you…it made me angry and I vowed that no matter what I'd help you…that I'd help you prove you can be a great Kunoichi with only Genjutsu." Yakumo begins to tear up at his declaration but smiles and says "Do you mean that?" he nods and says "Yeah I do…infact I'll get Adam-Niisan to help train you in Genjutsu, after all he's a Master of the Sharingan and its Illusions…and soon enough you'll be a Splendid Kunoichi with just Genjutsu alone…and if you want I'll train with you physically and try to help you increase your Bodies stamina and endurance…I wont abandon you Yakumo-Chan…us bloodline users gotta stick together."

* * *

The brown Haired girl now has tears streaming down her face unopposed as she smiles brightly and says "Yes we do Naruto-kun. Thank you So very much for all your Help and all the help you're going to continue giving me." Naruto rubs the back of his head and says "no problem at all" she motions for him to lean forward a bit, he does and is shocked when she kisses him on the cheek, she just giggles at his shocked face as the doctor comes in and says "Alright I'm here now Kurama-Sama…Namikaze-Sama would you mind stepping out for awhile so I can check over my patient?" the blonde clears his head and says "Yeah sure doctor-san…I'll come by to check on you later Yakumo-Chan…I gotta go report to Hokage-Sama now." Yakumo nods and says "come back soon Naruto-Kun." and with that the blonde walks out and heads towards the hokage tower with the thought of how his life couldn't get anymore Complicated then it already is, not knowing at all how Wrong he could possible be.

* * *

Annnd Cut. well theres chapter 38 the end of the Kurama Arc. now no cameo in the chapter by Adam but thats because the beggining of the next chapter will have him coming back to the leaf. next chapter will also be a kind of filler thing no real missons or anything cept for teams 7 and 10 heading off to pick up Naruto's Fiancees from mist and cloud, as well as Tsunade telling him about the 2 other fiancees and the letter from Onoki will come up again next chapter. Ok since i didnt say this last chapter, atleast i dont think i did, last chapter when adam left the Tsuchikage's office in a flash of red Lightning, for all future references that was Adam's Version of the Flying thunder god which he calls the Raijin No Kami or God of Lightning techinique...i know not very original but its the best name i can come up with at 4am. anway again sorry for the late update to many distractions. As always Read and review. Until next time.


	39. Chapter 39:Proposal Swordsmans Pride!

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"damn"Human Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Shit"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

Thank all for reading

* * *

**Chapter 39:Proposal. Swordsman's Pride!**

Time Skip: 1 Week

Its been a Week since the Kurama Incident, and Since then, things in the leaf have been relatively quiet. Tsunade had Added Yakumo on to team 8's roster as another Genin, her reasoning being that Naruto is a Chunin and so wont always be around to round out the team, that and currently only Kurenai has the required skill set to teach the Kurama Heiress. Its another Sunny and Warm Autumn day in the leaf, and Izumo and Kotetsu are once again in their usual spots guarding the western gate, they look up to see someone walking towards them and are instantly on guard, soon the person who they identify as Male begins to draw closer and they see swept back blond hair, blue eyes, and an enormous blade on his back and instantly relax knowing who it is.

* * *

Adam Durphey walks up to the Eternal gate guards and says "Hey Izumo, Kotetsu. How's things going?" Izumo decides to answer and says "Eh same ole same ole, Just board out of our Skulls…Village is pretty quiet Tho last week There was quite the commotion. How was your Trip?" the blonde swordsman chuckles at this and says "Eh it was ok, took on 4 S-Rank Jobs, made a ton of money to continue Feeding and clothing my family. So what happened in the village last week? And was my brother apart of it?" Kotetsu laughs at his lack of giving information and says "Yeah Naruto was a little part of it…The Kurama Clan tried to kill their Heiress and the Heiress tried to Kill Kurenai…Naruto stopped it all and got the Kurama Heiress to fall head over heels for him…hahahaha its actually pretty funny." Adam just shakes his head and says "Yeah I Bet…well I'd love to stay and chat with you boys but I gotta get back to my Wife and Kids…I been away for about a month now so I know Anko is going to be REALLY glad to see me if you know what I mean." He winks at them and then Vanishes in a flash of Red Lightning leaving the two to Laugh at the realization that he was talking about how much sex he's going to get now that he's back.

* * *

Adam Arrives at his House in a flash and smiles at the sight of it, happy to be home after 3 weeks away, he walks up to the door and steps into the house closing it behind him and taking off his Boots before walking further in and yelling out "Anko-Chan I'm Home!" suddenly he hears a crashing noise, recognizing it as a vase breaking, and hears footsteps steadily approaching from the kitchen, within moments he sees his beautiful violet haired wife as she rushes him and says "Dragon-Kun!" she hops into his arms and he catches her, as she plants a kiss on his lips, the blond swordsman melts into his love's mouth, enjoying the feeling of holding her in his arms again.

* * *

After about 10 minuets they break for air and Anko looks up to Adam and says "I missed you My Dragon." he smiles at her and says "And I missed you My Hebi-Hime…more then you know…You and the Twins." She smiles at him and says "I hope your home for a long time cus while you were gone you missed Shiro-Kun saying his first full Sentence" he looks sad at this and says "Really? Well shoot, what did he say?" She leads him into the living room and tells him "He said in a really Cute voice "Momma me hungwy!" it was SOO Cute." he smiles and says "it sounds like it…only a Year old and Already speaking full sentences…I think we may have a little genius on our Hands…perhaps my dream of starting his training at 2 will come true after all" Anko levels a hard look at him and says "Absolutely NOT…we already had this discussion and you agreed that you wouldn't start training Shiro-Kun or Matsuri-Chan until after their third Birthday…if you break that agreement you'll get No Sex for a Year!"

* * *

He chuckles at this and pulls her into his chest and says "Anko-Hime…now we both know your bluffing about that…you love sex far to much to go without it for a year just to punish me…but rest assured I wont break the agreement…Shiro and Matsuri's training will start after their 3rd Birthday I Promise…and you know I've never broken my promises to you." she nods and snuggles further into his chest and says "I know Dragon-Kun." the rest of the day is spent on catching up and spending time as a Family.

* * *

With Naruto, our Blonde Jinchuriki is Currently in deep thought, Currently he has 3 Girlfriends, 1 Fiancée, and a Budding romance with his newest teammate Yakumo Kurama, and Just yesterday while looking for Sasuke to train and hang out he heard from Tsunade that She signed off on 3 more political marriages for him and had Sent team 7 to Mist to get one of his new Fiancée's the Mist Kunoichi from the exams Kyoko, while sending team 10 to pick up his Fiancée from Cloud Yugito Nii which Kurama was excited about seeing as she's a Jinchuriki like himself, and Team 9 was sent to hidden Rock to retrieve Some girl named Kurotsuchi.

* * *

Thinking about all of this his thoughts go back to his First and Original Love Haku, and as he thinks about all the girls he's going to have marry he Knows that the first one he Wants to Marry is Haku, as she is his first love, the first girl to show him that he was worthy to be in a relationship, the first to kiss him, the first that he took to his favorite spot in the village, and the first to give herself to him completely, Heart, Soul, and Body, with his Decision made he hops to his feet in Training Ground 32 and Heads for the village Proper.

* * *

3 hours later finds Naruto at the Apartment door of The adoptive father of his first love Haku, he knocks on the door and hears a muffled "Coming" a few seconds later the door opens to reveal the visage of Zabuza Momochi, former demon of the Mist and member of the 7 Swordsman. Zabuza looks at the blonde standing in his doorway and says "What do you Want brat? Haku aint here, and I don't know where she could be." the blonde Smiles sheepishly and says "I'm actually not looking for Haku-Chan…I know where she is already…she's at the compound." The swordsman looks at him and says "then what the hell do you want?" Naruto puts on a hard look and says "I came to ask your permission to Ask Haku-Chan to Marry me…I thought it only right seeing as you're her father and all."

* * *

Zabuza's eyes widen at this and he is shocked momentarily, but quickly shakes it off and says "You want my permission to ask Haku to marry you? Kid your only 13 aint you a bit young to be comin to me for that yet?" he shakes his head and says "No, I don't know if you heard but I've been put under the Clan restoration act, not to mention that I'm in now 4 arranged political Marriages, and have to be married to all 4 girls within a year. I was sitting and thinking about everything and came to the decision that before I marry any other girl I have to marry Haku-Chan, I've already gone out and found the right jewelry shop to get the ring at, now I just need your blessing to ask her…so will you give it Zabuza-San?" the man looks down slightly at the 13 year old chunin and an idea forms in his head as he smirks a shark like grin and says "Sure Kid I'll give my blessing…on one condition."

* * *

The blond looks at him and sighs and says "Ok…what's your Condition?" Zabuza gives a predatory smile and says "You have to Fight me Sword to Sword and you have to Atleast Scratch me. If you cant do that then you wont have my blessing to ask Haku to marry your ass because I'll know you aint strong enough to keep her safe." Naruto smirks and says "Alright I accept your condition. I'll fight you in a Kenjutsu Duel, and I'll be sure to kick your ass. How bout we do it in 2 days in the forest of death?" the older swordsman nods and says "Your On Brat, I'll see you 2 days from now in training ground 44 at Noon. Try not to run away scared." with that Zabuza slams his door in the boys face and locks it, Naruto body flickers away heading to see his newly returned brother.

* * *

He reaches the Durphey Residence and uses the spare key he still has to unlock the door and walk right in, he shuts the door behind him and Yells out "Adam-Niisan I Need your Help!" from the living room he gets his reply "Come In the Living Room Naruto!" the younger blonde takes off his boots and heads into the living room to find his Brother, Sister-in-law, and the twins all sitting and watching some cartoon movie on the TV. Adam turns to his little brother and says "hey Naruto good to see ya, sit down and join us." He shakes his head and says "I'd love to but cant. Adam-Niisan I need to you to help me get ready for a Sword Duel." the older blonde blinks at this and says "A Sword Duel? Why would you need my help to get ready for a Sword Duel? I mean you were trained by Yugao and Hayate Rest his soul…There really shouldn't be anyone in the leaf that you cant take with a Blade."

* * *

The chunin looks at his brother and says "I'm Facing Zabuza in 2 days in the Forest of Death." instantly Adam's face becomes serious as he stands up and says "Your Facing Zabu? Are you Freaking INSANE? He's a Master of not just swordsmanship but Silent Killing. The only Swordsman in the entire Leaf that could beat him is ME and your going to fight him Sword to Sword? What is going on in your head?" Naruto scratches the back of his head and says "well I kinda went to him to get his permission to ask Haku-Chan to marry me and he said he'd give it if I fought him Sword to Sword and managed to Atleast Scratch him, so I agreed." the older blonde Shakes his head and sighs and replies "Kid He baited you…You could have gotten his permission without fighting him all you had to do was tell him you'd Get ME to finally Fight him Sword to Sword like he's been wanting since first getting to the village and he would have Gladly given permission for you to ask her."

* * *

The younger blonde pales at this and says "Crap! Why didn't I think of that? Oh man and Kurama didn't help none either, all he ever does lately is sleep! Please help me get ready to fight him Niisan" Adam chuckles at this and says "Alright Alright calm down little brother…I'll help you, lets get our boots on and head out to the training ground out back now and I'll start your Training in how to Fight a 7 swordsman of the Mist." Naruto nods and the two head out back to train. The next 2 days fly by, with Naruto doing team training every morning with team 8 and then sword training with Adam in the afternoons from 1pm to 7pm, finally it's the day for his Sword fight with Zabuza.

* * *

Naruto along with Adam appear in one of the few clearings in the forest to find Zabuza already there waiting, when he notices Adam with the Blonde chunin he smirks and says "So Drago did you come to give me a Challenge after I wipe the floor with your little brother here?" the older blonde shakes his head and says "Nope I'm here to Ref the fight and to watch my little brother prove to you that he's strong enough to protect Haku. However should you attempt to go for a mortal blow on Naruto I will step in and remove your sword arm from your body…So keep it clean." Zabuza sweats lightly at this and says "yeah no problem Drago…Alright Brat you ready to get started?" Naruto nods and says "ready when you are Zabu-Zabu." as he unsheathes his sword and slips into his Kenjutsu stance, Zabuza smirks and takes Kubikiribocho off his back and holds it up one handed in his own stance.

* * *

Adam walks to the middle of the two and Says "alright if both fighters are ready…Let the Kenjutsu Dual between Zabuza Momochi and Naruto Namikaze BEGIN!" Adam body flickers into the nearest tree to watch as Naruto and Zabuza both spring forth at the same time. When they reach the middle they're Blades clash letting out the resounding sound of steel against steel, sparks flying from the strength of each fighters swing, After a moment Zabuza over powers Naruto and pushes him back and proceeds to launch a flurry of Slashes and Hacks, all of which the blonde barely blocks or Dodges in time, this continues on for about 10 minuets until Naruto misjudges one of Zabuza's strikes as a Slash and goes to blocks it but instead is hit in the stomach with the flat side of the massive sword and sent flying back and landing in the Stream nearby with a definite splash.

* * *

Zabuza chuckles and says "what's the Matter Brat? Am I to much for you that you have to Cool off already? Hahahaha" the next moment Naruto surfaces and stands on top of the water complete drenched, hair covering his eyes as he says "Alright Zabuza if you want to play like that then I guess it's time I start getting serious." He drops into a fluid stance, as his Sword becomes covered in chakra and the water beneath him starts to churn and whip, he puts his sword in a reverse grip looks up at Zabuza and Says "Elemental Sword Style: Crushing Wave Slash!" he slashes his sword upward and releases a highly condensed wave of water at the Former mist swordsman that tears up the ground on its path to him.

* * *

Zabuza knowing it's coming to fast Puts his Massive sword in front of him and Blocks the Huge Wave, as it hits and meets the resistance of the Kubikiribocho, Zabuza begins to skid back along the ground from the force of the Wave but after a light struggle he redirects the wave and sends it straight at the tree Adam is in and infact up towards Adam, who takes out Banryu and cuts it clean in half letting the two halve pass him by. Zabuza looks at the Stream hoping to gloat a little but finds Naruto not there, as he starts to look around for the blonde he hears from Above him "Elemental Sword Style: Flying Eagle Strike!" as he comes down from the sky with wind chakra coating his sword, Zabuza gets his massive blade up in time to Block Naruto's Strike, as his blade hits Zabuza's the excess winds are redirected around the man instead of at the man because of the sheer size of his Sword.

* * *

Zabuza growls Slightly and Pushes the still mid air boy away, and quickly unleashes a Slash that catches the blonde in the Chest, Luckily it only cuts slightly through his Chunin vest and not all the way into his skin. Naruto Lands on the Ground and stands up tall with a Smirk on his face as Zabuza scowls and says "Wipe that Smirk of your face Brat, you got nothing to be smirking about, this Fight isn't over yet and you havent even Touched me." Naruto looks at him still smirking and says "that may be but that's twice now I've almost Had you…theres something my Niisan taught me about Swordsmanship….He said that Miss your first Strike, Shame on you, Miss the second Shame on the opponent because that leaves them wide open for the third and most Deadly Strike…"

* * *

Zabuza cocks his head confusedly at this as he says "what the hell are you on About now? I'm a Master of Kenjutsu and only Drago could hope to beat me…sorry kid but with your skill you'll never land a hit on me. So I think its time for me to stop playing with you and show you the true strength of a Master." Zabuza Slips into a Stance with his head cleaver held in his right hand and his left arm and hand out to one side, as he lets loose some of his Killer Intent attempting to Scare Naruto as the Image of a Demon appears behind him. Naruto is unaffected having felt the killer intent of his Partner many times as he slips into a stance that causes Adam to smirk and Zabuza's eyes to widen, As he stands tall and firm, with his sword held in both hands in front of himself with the point facing out leftward and his eyes closed. Zabuza recognizes this stance as the Same Adam used Many years ago to defeat All 6 of the other swordsman at once and be declared the strongest of the 7.

* * *

He rushes Naruto intent on not letting him get off what he's planning as he says "Charging Demon Slash!" Naruto snaps his eyes open and moves as quickly as his body will allow and says "Secret Sword Art: Devouring Dragon Hurricane!" as he hops up slightly and begins to Spin his body and the sword, as he becomes a little hurricane that takes the shape of a roaring Dragon which rushes forwards and meets Zabuza's Demon head on as the two attacks Collide. After a few moments theres a flash of sparks and light and Both swordsman go flying back away from each other, Naruto lands on the other side of the Stream on his back as Zabuza lands on his feet and slides back into the tree Adam is in, within moments Zabuza is standing tall and walking back towards Naruto slowly as he says "Well kid that was unexpected…didn't think Drago would teach you one of his 5 Secret Techniques…but your still a novice with it…this fight is over."

* * *

Naruto on the other hand is unable to get up, his body is riddled with cuts and gashes, however he lifts his head up and smiles in Zabuza's direction and says "Gotcha…" as he lays his head back down, Zabuza is confused at this for a moment until multiple shallow cuts appear and open up all over his body. The older swordsman starts laughing at this and says "I'll Be damned…well kid I may have beat you but you satisfied the terms of our arrangement…You have my permission to Ask Haku to Marry you…make sure you continue to treat her right…and always put her before your other wives otherwise I'll have to kill you." It falls on deaf ears as Naruto is passed out with a smile on his face, Adam appears and picks up his little brother and looks at his Friend and says "You would have given your permission regardless wouldn't you Zabu?"

* * *

The man nods and says "ah I would have…but I wanted to see how far the Brat would really go for my Little Girl…if he was willing to Fight even me to Make her happy…You raised a Good Little brother there Adam…makes sure he keeps that Nobel heart…it'll serve him well with 8 wives…I'll see you around Drago." and with that Zabuza body flickers away leaving his fellow Swordsman to shake his head and Smirk, soon enough he to body flickers away to take Naruto to the Hospital to get patched up.

* * *

After a few days in the Hospital where he was visited by all of his Girls, especially Hinata and Haku, and his father, Naruto is all healed up and signs himself out, as he walks out of the hospital he runs into Yakumo, when he sees the brown haired girl he smiles and says "Hey Yakumo-Chan. Come to see me?" the Kurama heiress nods her head and says "Actually Yes Naruto-Kun I did…but it seems your all healed up already. I must say I envy your ability to heal so quickly." he scratches the back of his head and says "yeah well don't…its actually one of the Benefits of my Partner…his chakra enhances my rate of healing a lot." she nods at this and says "So where are you off to Naruto-Kun?" the blonde looks at her and says "well I was going to head home and get a new Chunin Vest and trench Coat…then I have a few things I have to do to prepare for something very special for one of the other girls."

* * *

Yakumo's head drops at this seeing as she was hoping she could spend time with him, Seeing this Naruto says "But I Suppose all that can wait a little while, I mean it is only 9am…Say Yakumo-Chan you havent met my Niisan yet have you?" she raises her head and shakes her head and replies "No I havent, you said you'd introduce me to him and still havent Naruto-Kun." he smiles at her and says "well that's because He only got back to the village 4 days ago…he's actually the one who brought me to the hospital 2 days ago. So how bout I take you to his Place and introduce you to him? Also you can meet Kurenai-Sensei's best friend while we're there." She nods her head at this and says "that Would be great Naruto-Kun, just so long as I can spend a little time with you. But why would Kurenai-Sensei's best friend be at your Brothers?" He offers her his arm which she gladly takes and they start walking away from the hospital and further into the village as Naruto replies "Because Adam-Niisan is Married to Kurenai-Sensei's Best friend…her name is Anko but I call her Anko-Neechan" the brown haired girl Is shocked to hear this but nods her head at it.

* * *

The trip to Durphey Manor is spent in light conversation, with Naruto making Yakumo laugh and smile most of the way, when they reach the house Yakumo is surprised to see that it's a three story home surrounded by high walls and clearly a lot of land as its on the very Edge of the village. She turns to Naruto and says "This belongs to your Brother?" the blonde nods and says "yep its where I grew up, where I learned all of the ninja arts from Adam-Niisan and a few things from Anko-Neechan." she nods her head and says "Your Brother must be very Wealthy…I mean this is almost like a Small Clan Compound with all this land…Is your brother an ANBU?" Naruto shakes his head and says "no…Adam-Niisan doesn't hold loyalty to any village…he's a Freelance Ninja, he takes Jobs that not even the Ninja villages will touch…he's an SS-Rank Shinobi just like my Dad."

* * *

Yakumo's eyes widen at this as she says "he's THAT strong?…I don't know Naruto-Kun do you think he'd really help a weak little girl like me?…" he gives her a stern look as they walk up to the front door and says "Yakumo-Chan you are NOT Weak…you're a Strong, Confident, Beautiful Young Kunoichi who is Excellent with Genjutsu…Never doubt yourself. And yes I'm sure He'll help you, he's my Niisan and has never denied me a request." he gives her one of his best foxy grins and she smiles and nods and says "thank you Naruto-Kun…you have no idea how much those words mean to me." he just nods and leads her into the house. Once inside and their footwear is off he says "Adam-Niisan Its Naruto! And I Brought someone With me!"

* * *

Adam comes in from the kitchen and says "Hey little Brother, I see your all healed up. Now who is this Lovely Young lady?" Yakumo blushes at his comment as Naruto says "this Is Yakumo-Chan, She's the Heiress of the Kurama Clan, newest member to team 8, and a Genjutsu Specialist…Also my latest Girlfriend…" the older blond smirks at this and says "Oh Really? So I see you finally filled up your 4 places huh? Well Miss Yakumo it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Adam Durphey, Naruto's Adoptive Older brother." he takes her hand and places a small kiss on the back of it in true gentlemanly fashion then releases it and Smiles at the two younger people and says "come on in and have a seat in the Living room, I'll be there in a few moments right now I'm Making lunch for the family." with that he heads back into the kitchen, Naruto leads Yakumo into the living room where they Find the twins happily playing on the floor.

* * *

Yakumo takes a seat as Naruto is tackled by both twins at once with Shiro Saying "Uncy Nawu!" Naruto laughs and says "hey Shiro-Kun, Matsuri-Chan, I'm happy to see you to." He ruffles their hair and gives them a big smile, the two hug him for a little longer and then disengage from him and start trying to drag him to the floor to play with them. He smiles at them and says "Uncle Naruto cant play right now guys, sorry, but that pretty girl there is my friend and I'd feel bad leaving her sitting there all alone. But I promise I'll come back tomorrow or the next day and I'll play with you all day ok?" they pout at this but nod their heads and let him go, he walks over and sits down next to Yakumo who looks at him and says "That's Sweet, they really seem to love you." he nods and says "yeah, Shiro and Matsuri are Adam-Niisan and Anko-Neechan's Twins…if you look you can see Shiro looks More like His mom, with the violet hair and the Brown Eyes, tho he has Niisan's Facial structure somewhat, And Matsuri looks like Her dad, blonde hair and blue eyes, his ears, but the rest of her facial structure is Anko-Neechan's. They're my niece and Nephew."

* * *

She nods at this and says "Your really good with them Naruto-Kun…I think you'll make a great father one day." he blushes at her words as Adam comes in with a tray of Sandwiches and potato salad, and some Tea for the older people, while juice in sippy cups for the twins, he sets it down on the coffee table and says "Alright Lunch is Served, Shiro-Kun, Matsuri-Chan come get your lunch and juice." the two one year olds drop what their doing and almost run over to the coffee table for their little lunches, which their father sets in front of them and they begin to eat with gusto, causing the older people in the room to chuckle. Adam takes a cup of tea, sips it and says "Naruto is only good with the twins because he's hardly around, but when he is he gets them all hyped up and excited playing with them and giving them candy…that they cant help but love him, and he doesn't have to deal with any of the Pitfalls of raising children like me and My wife do. Speaking of my wife…3...2..1"

* * *

After saying one the front door opens and closes, a moment later Anko walks into the living Room and seeing that lunch is prepared smiles, walks over and pats her kids on their heads, then goes to Adam and sits in his lap and lays a Big kiss on him, once it stops she says "You're the best Husband in the world Dragon-Kun…I was hoping you'd have lunch ready for me, I'm starving." he smiles at her and says "Ofcourse Hebi-Hime…you know you can always count on me…now greet our guests before you start eating in my lap." She whips her head to the couch and notices Naruto and Yakumo and says "Hello Again Naru-Chan heard you got your ass whooped by Zabu…and I don't know you miss…" Yakumo smiles and says "My Name Is Yakumo Kurama…its nice to meet you Miss Anko." realization dawns on Anko as she says "So your Nai-Chan's First Student…and the newest member of her team. Well its nice to finally meet ya, tho I have to wonder why you're here with Naru-Chan."

* * *

At this Naruto speaks up and says "Actually I brought her here to meet you Adam-Niisan…and to ask if you'd Consider instructing Yakumo-Chan in higher level Genjutsu then Kurenai-Sensei can…you being a Master of the Sharingan and all its illusionary powers would be a perfect teacher for Yakumo-Chan who has a bloodline for Genjutsu called the Illusion Release." The blonde swordsman raises his eyebrows at this and considers it and says "I'll Do it…I've heard of the Kurama clan and their bloodline and have always been interested in it…to see if one with the Illusion release bloodline would be capable of replicating the Sharingan's Illusionary techniques." Naruto beams at this and Yakumo smiles softly as the blond turns to her and says "See Yakumo-Chan I told you Adam-Niisan would Teach you if I asked him. He's the best brother in the whole world."

* * *

The brown haired girl nods at this and looks at the older blonde and says "Thank you very much for consenting to instruct me Adam-Sensei." Adam and Anko both laugh at Naruto's comment about him being the best brother in the world and the blonde man just nods his head at the girl and says "No thanks required Yakumo-San…it'll be my pleasure to Instruct one of my Brother's future wives in an area which I am a master of." this causes both Naruto and Yakumo to blush at his words and Naruto to say "Niisan! I take back what I said…you're the worst brother EVER! Always teasing and…" Anko lets out a hearty laugh and says "Aww poor Naru-Chan cant take the Teasing still…maybe we should give him his bubba and put him to bed Dragon-Kun seeing as he's more of a Baby then Shiro-Kun or Matsuri-Chan."

* * *

Adam laughs loudly at his wife's joke and says "Actually I think he just needs a Further education in the ways of Men and women…I wouldn't want him to be unable to please all those women he's going to have to bed. After all it would look bad on me as the man who raised him." the younger blonde pales at this as he finishes his food and drink and grabs Yakumo's hand, pulling her up from the couch and says "well we'll be going now…come to training ground 8 tomorrow morning to Instruct Yakumo-Chan in Genjutsu Adam-Niisan. See ya Shiro-Kun and Matsuri-Chan…you to Anko-Neesan." he pulls Yakumo close to him startling her and body flickers away leaving two heavily laughing Adults in they're wake.

* * *

Naruto and Yakumo reappear outside the Kurama clan compound, the blonde lets the brown haired girl go and says "Sorry about My Niisan and his wife…they love to tease people…especially me." she shakes her head at this and says "no its fine…I thought they were nice…and you all seemed like a true family with the banter back and forth…makes me wish my parents were still alive and that they'd had more children then just myself…" Naruto looks somber at this but quickly smiles and says "Don't be sad Yakumo-Chan…because you do have family…you already have One sister In Hinata-Chan. At first she was kind of against you but after she and I had a talk she's become open to you and has started to really like you. And I Know Kurenai-Sensei sees you as something akin to a Daughter or Little sister…you have people who care about you and would do anything for you…so cheer up."

* * *

Yakumo Smiles brightly at this and nods her head and says "Your right, thank you Naruto-Kun…and thank you for spending time with me even tho I know you had things to do." he waves her off and says "Your welcome Yakumo-Chan and don't worry about it, I still have plenty of time to do what I got to do. Well I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow at team Training." she nods and says "Yes See you tomorrow Naruto-Kun." and with that the blonde body flickers away leaving the Kurama heiress to turn and walk back into her clan compound.

* * *

Naruto proceeds to the Village to first buy an Engagement ring for Haku which he asks for help from the Female teller at the jewelry store for, after purchasing the ring and box he pockets them and moves on to the same 5 star restaurant he took Hinata to, After making a Reservation for tomorrow night he heads to the Yamanaka flower shop. As the bell rings at his entrance he sees Ino's mom behind the counter again, the woman smiles at him and says "Ah Naruto-San its good to see you again. If your looking for Ino I'm afraid she's away on a Mission right now." Naruto smiles and says "Hello its god to see you to. And I'm actually not here to see Ino-Chan, so its fortunate she's on a mission, no I'm here to speak with you about placing an order of flowers for Pick up tomorrow." the older blond haired woman smiles at this and says "well then you've come to the right place, As Yamanaka flowers in the best Flower store in the village. So what can get for you young man?"

* * *

The younger blonde smiles at this and says "well I need 2 dozen flowers, and I want them to represent Love, Honor, friendship, happiness, faithfulness, things like that…and I want them to be done by tomorrow afternoon if you can." Izumi Yamanaka raises her eyebrows at this and says "Ok I know just the flowers to put together for all that stuff…but can I enquire as to what the occasion for all those flower is Naruto-San?" the chunin nods and says "yeah…I'm planning on Proposing to My first girlfriend Haku tomorrow night…I've been with her since June and I feel its only right that since I'm going to have to Marry 4 girls within a year already that I should marry her first as she's the first girl to ever love me and be there for me, and to give herself to me fully as I have to her…sounds corny I know." Izumi shakes her head and says "no its not Corny at all Naruto-San, its actually quite romantic and sweet. I only hope that when you decide to pop the question to my little Ino-Chan that you do it in almost the same way you are with miss Momochi and get flowers from here for the occasion."

* * *

Naruto blushes at her words and says "Thank you Ma'am. So I trust you to have the order ready for me tomorrow afternoon, I'll pay you double what it costs when I pick up is that ok?" she nods and says "Yes its fine and you don't have to pay double Naruto, You could very well be my son in law someday so the normal price will suffice. Now off with you I have work to do." he nods his thanks and walks out leaving a smiling Izumi in his wake. After the flower shop he heads home, when he walks into the living room he's treated to the Sight of both Temari and Haku in tank tops and low cut shorts, sitting and playing a game of Shogi, while his father is in the kitchen cooking dinner, Deciding to ignore the beautiful and scantily clad girls for fear of blood loss, for the time being he heads into the kitchen and says "Hey dad, what's for dinner?"

* * *

Minato looks up and says "Hey Son, glad to see your out of the Hospital finally. As to your question I'm making some BBQ Beef, rice, and a vegetable stir fry." Naruto nods at this and Minato asks "so what you doin in here with me? Why aren't you out in the living room with those two beautiful girls socializing and getting busy on giving me grandchildren?" Naruto nearly chokes on the soda he just opened and took a sip of as he coughs and says "Dad! What is it with you and Grandchildren? I swear I thought Pervy sage was bad but I didn't think you were like that…what would mom do to you if she heard you talking like that?" the older blonde thinks a moment and says "Your mother would Agree with me and bug you WAY more then me about giving her grandbabies…she was hyper like that…but its one of the reasons I loved her so much, I still wish she and I hadn't died the night Kurama Attacked and could have had more children…you know gave you siblings…I miss her dearly."

* * *

Naruto looks sadly at this as Minato claps his hands and says "Well back on topic, So when you going to start giving me some grandkids to train and pass on the art of being a Super Powerful and Super Bad-Ass ninja to?" Naruto shakes his head and says "Dad your terrible…but the reason I'm not in there right now with Temari-Chan and Haku-Hime is because of the way they're dressed…I'm afraid I might have to grab Haku-Hime up from the Shogi board and take her upstairs and have my way with her…and I don't want to do that right now cus I know she loves playing Shogi with Temari-Chan." the older blonde just laughs at this and says "Your just like me Son…I used to find it hard not to take your mother into alleyways and make love to her when we were out in public because to me everything she did was just so incredibly Sexy…There was never Any doubt who I loved and wanted to be with for the rest of my life."

* * *

Naruto nods at this and says "I miss her to Dad…I wish I'd been able to know her and feel her love everyday…but I look at it this way, Atleast now I get to Spend time with you and feel your love and pride in me everyday." Minato smiles at his son and gives him a quick hug in thanks and then goes back to his cooking. Later that night after dinner and some conversations with Naruto continually staring at both Temari and Haku, Naruto is laying in bed Naked as the day he was born with Haku who is much the same, he stares at the ceiling as he listens to the sounds of his lovers breathing, he turns to the beautiful ice user and moves some of her hair from her slightly sweaty face as he kisses her on the lips.

* * *

This stirs her as her eyes flutter open, she sees her blonde haired love smiling at her and returns one of her own as she says "hey there handsome." he smiles wider and says "hey yourself gorgeous…Say how do you feel about going out tomorrow?" she blinks at this and says "What do you mean Naru-Kun?" the blonde looks at her and says "I mean just you and me going out tomorrow night for Dinner, maybe a little dancing, then cap the evening off on my fathers head cuddled together watching the lights of the Village." she smiles brightly at this and says "I'd Love that Naru-Kun…and from that Glint in your eye I can tell you already made the arrangements didn't you?" he nods to her with a soft smile as she says "I'll Have to go get a pretty Dress for the evening and you'll have to dress really Handsomely." he nods and says "you can get your dress during the day, I'll be busy with team training and with other things, We'll head out to the restaurant at around 6:30 since the reservation is at 7 and then after dinner we can either walk up the path to the top of the monument or I can body flicker us there whichever you'd prefer my Ice-Hime." she smiles and says "I think I'd prefer to Walk up there arm in arm with you my Foxy-Kun."

* * *

She kisses him gently and says "I love you Naruto." he smiles as she cuddles into him and says "And I Love you Haku." the two fall asleep in each others embrace. The next night the two lovers head to the restaurant, Naruto wearing a nice tailor made Suit while Haku wears a Light Blue, one strap over the shoulder dress that hugs her curves nicely and goes down to just above her knees, before leaving the house Naruto presented the 2 dozen flowers to Haku who thanked him with a kiss and handed them to Temari to put into water. The 2 teens sit in the restaurant together, conversing about their days and how training is going, Haku drills Naruto on why he was in the hospital again but he tells her he'll tell her later, they have a nice meal with some wine, they dance a little moving perfectly together on the dance floor of the restaurant, after dinner they proceed to walk through the village arm in arm, with Haku leaning on Naruto with her head on his Shoulder, he waves in greeting to those who are still out and say hello to him while at the same time continuing to pay attention to the Beautiful girl on his arm.

* * *

Eventually they reach the top of the hokage mountain, they walk over to Minato's Head and sit on the already prepared blanket that's there as Haku sits in Naruto's lap and they look out on the village she sighs in contentment and says "This was all Wonderful Naru-Kun, we havent had an evening like this in quite sometime, thank you." The blonde nods and says "Your welcome Haku-Hime, but the nights not quite over yet…theres still one more thing I have to do." she looks at him oddly but before she can ask him what he means, he stands up, lifting her bridal style as he stands slightly shocking her, he then sets her on her feet and fishes around in his pocket before pulling out a Velvet box and lookin her deep in her eyes and saying "Haku Yuki…I love you with all my heart…you were the first Girl to ever love me for me…to see past Kurama and see only Naruto Uzumaki…you have been my rock these past months through all that's happened…you have given yourself to me fully as I have to you…and so I ask now"

* * *

He gets down on one Knee and opens to box to reveal a beautiful Platinum engagement ring with a 5 karat diamond stone and says "will you Do me the honor of Marrying me?" Haku is shocked to say the least, as she looks back and forth between the ring and the boy no Man she loves, her mind reels slightly but she already knows the answer before he even asked the question as she smiles with tears coming down her cheeks and says "Yes…Yes I'll Marry you Naruto-Kun. Yes! Yes! A thousand Times Yes!" he smiles as he takes the ring out of the box and slips it on her Left ring finger, he stands up and pulls her into his embrace for a Long, deep, Loving Kiss. When they break apart they're both smiling and he says "You've made me the happiest guy in the world Haku-Hime. So I'll tell you why I was in the hospital for 2 days." she scowls at him and says "I've been wondering that…your medical chart said you had cuts and slashes."

* * *

He nods and says "the reason for that is cus I went to Zabuza to get his permission to ask you to marry me and his condition for giving it was I had to Sword fight him and Atleast Scratch him…well I succeeded but it landed me in the hospital for a couple days since Kurama was being an ass and not healing me as fast as usual to teach me a lesson." She smiles at this and says "You went to Zabuza-Tousan to get his permission first?" he nods and she says "That's so Sweet and gentlemanly of you Naru-Kun." he smiles at her as she says "But it seems I'm going to have to teach Tousan a lesson about what happens when he hurts the man I love over something so simple as giving permission to marry me."

* * *

The blonde sweats a little and thinks to himself he's glad he's not Zabuza, he wraps his arms around her again and says "What do you say we head home and show dad and Temari-Chan your ring…then tomorrow we'll start planning and engagement party and invite all our Friends and family." she smiles and nods and says "I'd like that Naru-Kun…also I have to give you a Big reward as thanks for this evening and this ring." he smiles goofily as he holds her tight and body flickers them back home. After showing off the ring which makes Temari both happy for them and slightly jealous, Naruto and Haku head up to their room and spend the rest of the night making love, as the blonde Jinchuriki drifts off to sleep he hears the voice of his partner in his head say **"Well Kit congratulations…now you realize you'll have to buy one of those things for each of your Mates…and you'll most likely have to please each and every one of them the same way you did the ice girl tonight…good luck kit because your life is only going to get Way more complicated and busy from here on out…sweet dreams Partner of mine. Hahahahahaha." **Naruto's last conscious thought is _"Damn you Kurama."_

* * *

Annnnd Cut. Well theres Chapter 39 FINALLY...i appologize once again for the long wait everyone but i kept starting and stoping on writing this chapter, i got side tracked once again by my friend's problems just when i thought it was over. Now i hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter, i think Minato personally is funny in this one, and i enjoy writing him as sorta goofy like his son, i mean naruto had to get it from somewhere not just Kushina. Now Next chapter which i'm not sure when i'll begin writing will start the Land of Snow Arc, now again i have to watch that Movie to get a good idea of what to do with it..however i'll tell you now that it will be team 7 plus Naruto and Haku being sent out to guard Koyuki or whatever her name is. Also next chapter i'll show a little bit of how naruto's life is goin with the additions of Kyoko, Yugito, and Kurotsuchi in the beggining of the chapter. as always read and review. until next time


	40. Chapter 40 Misson to the Land of Snow I

Hello everyone, so i know its been awhile but Finally Chapter 40 is here! I'm sorry it took so long to get a new chapter to you but i lost my muse for awhile there and just reccently found it again. With that being said please bare with me as the next few chapters will be slow coming. so with out further ado enjoy chapter 40

"Crap"Human Speech

_"Dammit:"Human Thought/Flashbacks_

**"Moron"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Dumbass"Tailed Beast/ Summon Thoughts**_

As always this is a OCXAnko pairing with a NarutoXHaku/Harem fic.

I do not own naruto or any of its characters i do however own all my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Mission to the land of Snow**

Timeskip: 2 Weeks

Its Been 2 weeks since Naruto proposed to Haku and in those weeks the Ice using medic has been over the moon showing off her engagement ring to everyone who would look. Its also been 1 week since Naruto's 3 other Political fiancées have come to live with him, Haku, Minato, and Temari. In the week Naruto has found that 2 of the girls is different, Yugito is confident and easy going, while Kyoko is Calm, cool, and has a major love of anything to do with water. However the third girl Kurotsuchi however has not been forth coming with any information about herself and in fact has kept her self locked in her room refusing to socialize with the others, the only thing she says is she refuses to marry the son of the man who killed her mother.

* * *

Today finds our favorite blonde and his Fiancée Haku standing in the office of the 5th Hokage along with all of team 7 all standing at attention. The busty Kage looks at the 6 people in front of her and says "I Called you all here because I have an Important A-Rank mission for the 6 of you." they all nod at this as Kakashi speaks up and says "And what's our Mission Hokage-Sama?" The blonde sips her tea and says "your Mission is to Escort the Actress Yukie Fujikaze to the land of snow and protect her and her film crew from any and all threats until they finish filming the latest Princess Gale Movie."

* * *

Sakura and Kiba's eyes Widen at this news as Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, and Haku all remain impassive and nod. Haku decides to ask a question she's wondered about for a while and says "Excuse me Hokage-Sama but may I ask what the point of sending 2 chunin along with Team 7 is? Surely Kakashi-San and his 3 Genin would be enough to handle this alone." Kiba nods at this assessment as Tsunade looks at the ice user and says "While under most circumstances you would be correct Chunin Momochi, this is not the case for this mission. You see as Kakashi will tell you, the land of snow has its own Ninja village, which is called the village hidden in the Snow. And while its been years since anyone has heard of or seen any Snow Shinobi it is entirely possible that there are still some out there and they may be hired by someone to attack miss Fujikaze. Therefore I felt it would be prudent to send more then just a Genin team and 1 Jounin. I decided that this mission could use a medic along with a Strong chunin to guard that medic."

* * *

At this Naruto who has been silent till now says "So you chose me and Haku-Hime? Why not choose 2 others? What makes us so special?" The busy blonde looks at her godson and says "What makes you two so special is the fact that You can both Use the Ice Style Bloodline and thus you are the best equipped to face any Snow Shinobi you may encounter. Also because of this your best suited for the cold and snowy terrain." The younger blonde nods to this and takes on a contemplative look. Tsunade sighs slightly and says "alright you have your orders, Now as the highest ranking Shinobi in the group Kakashi is team leader, 2nd in command will be Naruto, and Third Haku. Your all to meet Miss Fujikaze along with the man who hired our services Sandayu at one of the port cities tomorrow. So your All Dismissed!" all 6 chorus a hai as the 3 Genin walk out while the 2 Chunin and 1 Jounin all body flicker away leaving the blonde alone in her office to go back to fighting the greatest enemy of All Kage, Paperwork.

* * *

Naruto and Haku arrive back at the Namikaze compound a few moments later and the blonde turns to his fiancée and says "Alright Haku-Hime gather the things you want to take along and bring them to me, I'll seal them with the stuff I'm bringing and store the scroll in one of my Pockets. We have to meet Kakashi and team 7 at the west gate in 30 minuets." The Black haired girl looks to her love and says "Naru-Kun I already know when and where we have to meet Kakashi-San. As for bringing my stuff to you for sealing there's no need as I Asked Minato-Sama to make some supply scrolls for missions for me a couple of weeks ago." Naruto blinks at this and says "Oh…well then I'm just going to go and seal some supplies of my own…meet you in the living room in 10?" She nods and they walk into the house and immediately find its Chaos, from the living room they hear fighting and see that Tayuya and Kurotsuchi are on the floor hitting and biting and scratching at each other as Karin and Temari attempt to get them to stop, while Kyoko and Minato watch on from the entrance to the Dinning room.

* * *

Haku shakes her head and heads upstairs to get her scrolls while Naruto walks into the living room and says "What the Hell is going on in here?!" at the sound of his voice everyone stops, Karin sighs in relief, Tayuya and Kurotsuchi jump apart and glare at one another, and Temari walks up to Naruto and says "Naruto-Kun thank Kami you're here." the blonde male looks at the slightly older blonde and says "What happened Temari-Chan?" said girl sighs and says "well Kyoko and I managed to finally convince Kurotsuchi-Chan to come out of her room and have dinner with the rest of us. Everything was going ok, even though Kurotsuchi-Chan was sending death glares at Minato-san, however Tayuya-Chan noticed this and in her normal manner asked her what her problem with Minato-san was, so Kurotsuchi told her that Minato-San was a cold blooded murderous bastard and she hates him…"

* * *

The chunin shakes his head and says "Let me guess, that caused Tayuya-Chan to attack Kurotsuchi, and ended up in the scene Haku-chan and I just walked in on?" the wind mistress nods her head and he sighs and says "Alright Tayuya-Chan and Karin-Chan head back to your House now…Kurotsuchi your free to return to your room if you want or you can go out back and destroy the training grounds…For now I don't want you girls anywhere near each other, I don't have time to deal with this as I have an A-Rank Mission that starts in 15 minuets so until I return your both going to avoid each other and when I get back we'll all discuss this." both girls snort at this as Kurotsuchi storms past the 2 blondes and stomps up the stairs to her room were a moment later her door slams.

* * *

Naruto turns to his Father and says "Dad why did you just sit there and let them Fight? You could have broken it up." the older Blonde male scratches his head and says "A lesson I learned long ago son is Never get in the middle of a Cat fight…it'll only end with your bits getting Hurt." Naruto chuckles at this and says "Ah well I'm heading up stairs to get my supply scrolls…I hope everyone else here can get along well enough. And Where is Yugito-Chan?" at this Karin speaks for the first time and says "Yugito-San is outside Training, She said that she had some new Fire Jutsu she needed to master." the younger blonde male nods at this and heads up the stairs. 5 minuets later finds both Naruto and Haku back down stairs with their scrolls, and after a quick goodbye to everyone they body flicker away.

* * *

They arrive at the west gate a few moments later and find the Genin of team 7 already there and waiting and Kakashi no where to be seen, Sasuke looks up and says "Well at least you 2 can arrive on time…Kakashi-Sensei will probably be 2 hours late as usual." Haku shakes her head at this and says "Actually Sasuke-san I've been told that Hatake-San is late to everything barring A-rank Missions, so if that is true he should be arriving any second Now." no sooner does she finish saying this does Kakashi appear in a swirl of leaves waving his hand and saying "Yo!…so I see everyone is here and ready to Go so lets not wait any further and get to it." with that the 6 man team head out to begin their Mission.

* * *

Meanwhile as team 7 plus two head off to meet up with Yukie Fujikaze and Sandayu, our favorite blonde Swordsman Adam is heading to the Namikaze compound to make an offer to the Namikaze clan head. When he arrives he nods to the guards and walks on through, reaching the main house he knocks on the door and waits for an answer, 10 seconds later the door is opened by Temari who he smiles at and says "hello Temari, Is Minato in?" the blonde Kunoichi looks at him oddly and says "Of course Minato-San is here, He's out back teaching Karin-chan about Ninjutsu." he nods at this and says "well then can I come in and head out back? Or are you going to make me stand here on the front stoop all day?" she chuckles at this and motions for him to come on in, which he does and shuts the door behind himself, he thanks her and heads out towards the back of the mansion to the training grounds. When he walks out he hears Minato telling Karin the basics of Elemental Ninjutsu.

* * *

"Now Karin-Chan what your going to want to do is channel your chakra through that paper, and depending on your element it will do on of 5 things, if fire it'll burn and turn to ash, if water it'll get soggy, if earth it'll crumple to dust, if lightning it'll crinkle, and if wind it'll split. I myself am a Wind nature with a Secondary to Lightning so lets see what you got." the redhead nods her head at this and surges her chakra through the paper causing it to get soggy and Minato holds his chin at this and says "Water Nature…not surprising though as Most Uzumaki were born with a Water nature chakra…in fact my wife Kushina was a powerful water nature user with secondary affinities to both Earth and Lightning. Unfortunately I wont be able to teach you any Ninjutsu as I cant use Water style myself." Adam clears his throat and says "Then she'll just need someone else to Teach her to harness water nature chakra and use water Jutsu." the other blonde male turns at this and says "Ah Adam I was wondering how long you were going to stand there before speaking up…You've been there the last 5 minuets after all."

* * *

the other blonde chuckles at this and says "I forgot that you're a sensor type as well…oh well that's what I get. Karin could I ask you to head inside for a while? I have something private to discuss with Minato here." the read head looks at her Uncle figure with a questioning look and Minato nods his head at her so she gets up and walks inside the house. The former Kage turns to the swordsman and says "So what's up Adam?" the Younger male says "Oh nothing much I just wanted to ask you how you'd feel to get the woman you love back."

* * *

Minato blinks at this and says "Get…Kushi-Chan back? Are you serious? Your not Yankin my chain are you Adam because I swear if you are I'll…" the other blonde holds his hand up and says "I assure you I'm serious Minato…it occurred to me that it was unfair of me to return you to life so that you could not only help me fight but also to spend time with your now almost grown son and not do the same for your Wife…so if you agree I'll perform the Perfect Rebirth Jutsu right here and right now and bring Back Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." Faster then light the former Hokage is in front of Adam gripping his arms and shaking in excitement while saying "Yes, Yes…Please! Please bring back my Kushi-Chan Adam!" the former Mist swordsman chuckles and says "Alright alright already…I'll do it but first you have to let go of my arms otherwise I cant perform the jutsu." the other blonde releases him at this and smiles sheepishly.

* * *

Adam hops back a few feet away from the other blonde and goes through a bunch of hand seals as his chakra Flares up around him violently, he ends the hand seals by clapping his hands together and saying "Secret Ninja Art: Perfect Rebirth Jutsu!" After saying this his chakra splits and a figure begins to form, first Bone, then veins, then chakra paths and so on, when the muscle forms it shows the shape to be Female, as the skin forms, and bright red hair sprouts from the head, and finally after 10 minuets the last thing to form is the clothes, when the process is complete the second figure lands on its feet and takes a shuddering breath as Adam's chakra dies away and said man goes down to one Knee breathing heavily.

* * *

The red haired woman's eyes snap open to reveal brilliant blue eyes as she looks around wildly as if looking for some sort of danger, when she hears a voice she knows like the back of her hand to her left says "Kushi-Chan." she snaps her head in that direction and sees Her Husband whole and uninjured and says "Mina-Kun? What's going on? Where are we? Where's the Fox? Where's…Naruto! Where's Our Son?!" the blonde man puts his hands up in a placating manner and says "Kushi-chan calm down and let me explain things." The read head takes a deep breath and begins to calm down when she hears a cough from beside her and turns to see who is there and Finds another Blonde male only slightly younger then her husband down on one knee with a huge sword strapped to his back coughing and trying to get his breathing back under control as he says "Damn that took way more out of me then it did when I brought you back Minato…why didn't you tell me your Wife had 3 times more chakra then you?"

* * *

Kushina is confused by this as she hears Minato laugh and address the other man "Sorry About that Adam, but knowing that Kushi-chan was the last host of Kurama you should have already guessed she'd have more chakra then even a Kage like myself." the other blonde stands up and says "Well yeah I figured that but I expected only twice your chakra level not Three frickin times…if I didn't have so much chakra myself I might be dead just from bringing her back." Kushina having had enough of being ignored screams out "Minato Namikaze! Tell me what the Hell is going on right this Minuet!" said man freezes up at this as he knows when his wife takes that tone nothing good can come from it as he coughs into his hand says "right…Well Kushi-chan the short of it is that the night the fox was released from you the two of us died protecting our son and sealing half its chakra into him. Its been 13 years since then, Naru-chan is now a chunin of the leaf, and we've both been brought back to life by this Guy here whose Name is Adam Durphey, however I've been back a couple of months."

* * *

Kushina blinks at this 5 times and then promptly passes out, however before she can hit the ground Minato flashes over to her and catches her as Adam chuckles and says "Well my work here is done…I'm going home to get some rest…when she wakes you can tell her the whole story yourself…I'll see you in a few days for our spar Minato." and with that Adam vanishes in a Red flash of Lightning leaving the former Kage holding his wife and thinking of how to tell her the entire story when she wakes again.

* * *

Back with Naruto's group they've reached the port town and have met with Sandayu, who explained that since finding out they'd be heading to the land of snow to finish the new movie Yukie has been acting out and so all the Shinobi have split off to find the wayward actress, however the one to find her is The blonde chunin, he finds her in a bar that night drinking and says "Figures this is where you'd go miss Fujikaze." the actress looks at him and says "Just go away kid…I have no desire to go to the land of snow…if they want to film there they can find some other sucker…and what do you mean it figures I'd be here? You don't even know me brat." Naruto shakes his head and says "Sorry cant do that, I was hired to protect you so you wont be getting rid of me…also from what I've seen of you today I get the impression that there's more to you not wanting to go to the land of snow then simple diva actress behavior. You seem to be running away from Something…perhaps something in your past…but regardless you have to go since you're the lead actress."

* * *

she downs her alcohol and snorts at this and says "Your annoying…I don't care about being the lead actress…these kinds of things happen all the time in the film world, the lead gets sick or quits and so they have to find a replacement." just then Sandayu along with the rest of the Shinobi team arrive in the bar and Sandayu says "Yukie-San how can you say that? There is no one else who can play Princess Gale but you! Please be reasonable! The boat leaves in a few hours." she snarls at this and says "I don't Care I'm not going and no one can force me to go!" at this point Kakashi sighs and says "well then I guess there's no other choice." as he quickly lifts his headband off his left eye and looks into Yukie's eyes as his Sharingan spins quickly, a moment later she passes out and is caught by Kakashi after putting his headband back over his eye.

* * *

Kiba growls and says "was that really necessary Kakashi-Sensei? I mean the Dope here could have just placed a paralyzing seal or something on her that would wear off in a few hours." Kakashi looks at his student like he's stupid and is about to reply when the Blonde beats him to it and says "Kiba you're a moron. If I put a Paralyzing Seal on her then she would have screamed and yelled bloody murder. The way Kakashi did it was best, she'll sleep till its way to late to complain about heading to Snow Country." Kiba grumbles but otherwise remains silent as Kakashi eye smiles at his Sensei's son. The next morning Yukie wakes up with a headache and feeling as if she's swaying as Sandayu comes into the room and says "Ah Yukie-San your awake can I get you some Water?" she sits up and says "That would be nice Sandayu…it feels like I'm swaying…" upon saying this realization dawns and she hops up and rushes out the door and up some stairs and out to the fresh Sea air to find she's on a boat as she screams "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

* * *

A little while after this as Yukie and the film crew are filming some scenes for the new Gale movie the Shinobi are all standing around watching as Sakura asks "Kakashi-Sensei you've been to Snow country before right?" the cycloptic Jounin nods at this as the pinkette continues on and says "So what's the country like? I mean are the people nice? And what's the weather like?" Kakashi sighs and says "The Snow Country is a cold place, its constantly winter and snows everyday, the people used to be pretty Nice but that was 10 years ago before their former Daimyo Sosetsu Kazahana died…now however I couldn't tell you how the people are. I can tell you that out of we Shinobi the only ones who probably wont be affected by the cold much are Naruto and Haku." Sakura takes this in with a contemplative look as she glances over at Naruto and Haku who are sitting together engaged in an animated conversation of some kind and wonders what it would be like to have a significant other.

* * *

After a day of filming Night falls quickly and everyone heads off to bed except Naruto who decides to stay awake and keep an eye out for anything suspicious, after a few hours the blonde decides to head inside to the warmth of a shared bed with Haku. The next morning everyone wakes up to find a Huge glacier has stopped the ship from moving any further, the director decides this is a great spot to shoot a critical scene of the move and so the cast and crew along with the 6 Shinobi disembark and prepare for another boring day.

* * *

Suddenly halfway through the scene there's an explosion behind the actor playing the villain and Kakashi is standing in front of Yukie and the others with his hand outstretched and says "We've got trouble." suddenly from the spot the explosion happened a Tall, long light blue haired man appears and Says "Welcome to Snow Country." then on a tall pillar of ice appears a pink haired woman wearing the same clothes as the previous man who says "Why don't you hand over the hexagonal crystal Princess Koyuki?" Kakashi looks back at Yukie at this and says "Princess Koyuki?" then a second man much larger then the first with a mechanical hand and arm pops up and says "As expected of Kakashi Hatake, I cant even get close." Kakashi turns to his Genin and says "Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Protect Yukie! Naruto, Haku you think you can take these other two while I deal with their leader?" Naruto steps up in his read cloak and says "yeah no Sweat…I'll Take the big Moron if you take the Woman Haku." the Black haired girl nods at this and says "She shouldn't be a problem." and with that the Jounin and Two chunin disappear from sight going after their opponents. Kakashi comes up to the blue haired man who looks at him and says "are you going to run away like you did last time Hatake?" the Silver haired man looks at him and says "Nadare Roga." the two men begin an aerial battle of Taijutsu.

* * *

Meanwhile Haku and the enemy Kunoichi battle fiercely, Kunai to Senbon, moving so fast they appear to be nothing but blurs to anyone watching, suddenly they reappear locked together as the pink haired woman says "Your Pretty good for a Leaf Kunoichi…My name is Fubuki Kakuyoku…and I'd like to know your name so I know what to write on your Tombstone." the Black haired girl looks at her and says "my Name is Haku Momochi, and I do not want to kill you so please give up and you can escape with your life."

* * *

Fubuki chuckles at this and says "You think you have what it takes to Kill Me? Ha! We'll just see about that Little girl!" with that she hops back away from Haku and proceeds to go through hand signs and says "Ice Style: Swallow Snow Storm!" the ice around her begins to rise up and take on the shape of miniature swallows as sharp as needles which the pink haired Kunoichi directs to head at Haku, said girl's eyes widen a fraction of a second but then she quickly goes through hand signs of her own and an enormous dragon of Ice rises up around her as she says "Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu!" the dragon roars and heads forwards tearing through the swarm of swallows and heads straight for a wide eyed Fubuki.

* * *

Said woman realizing that being hit by the dragon would be bad body flickers away just as the dragon strikes the spot she was just at and causes a huge spiking pillar of ice to erupt at the spot. She re appears and says "H…How? How can you use the Ice Style? Only Snow Shinobi can do that!" Haku looks at her apathetically and says "You misunderstand…your Ice Style Jutsu and mine are completely different in nature." the other woman looks confused at this and says "what do you mean?" the black haired girl replies "You use pre-existing snow and ice, sculpting it with your chakra to attack…however I create snow and ice by combining my Wind and Water natures…My ice is my Bloodline Limit while yours is a pale imitation…the difference is like night and day…and it is that difference that will be your Defeat." and with that Haku rushes the pink haired woman again.

* * *

With Naruto he and his opponent a large man with Short cropped Purple hair and dark eyes are engaged in a contest of Speed, the large man is riding around on a snowboard while Naruto is keeping up with him by pure speed alone, they continually clash blade to arm, eventually Naruto tiring of the game takes out a tri-pronged Kunai and aims it at the snow board, the bigger man doesn't even notice it hit as he's so intent on harming the blond in front of him so it comes to a shock when said blond vanishes in a Yellow Flash only to appear right on his board below him with a spinning mass of chakra in his hand. Naruto thrusts the ball forward and yells out "RASENGAN!" planting it in the mans Gut sending him flying off his board and into and through a pillar of the glacier.

* * *

Naruto body flickers close to where his opponent landed to see him getting back up barely injured. The blonde whistles and says "wow your pretty resilient to take a Rasengan point blank and get back up…say I never got your name." The man stands tall and looks at the blonde in front of him and says "my Name is Mizore Fuyukuma and I'm going to kill you for that you little Brat!" The blonde shakes his head and says "Well my Name is Naruto Namikaze, Chunin of the Leaf and I wont let you lay a single finger on Yukie-San." Mizore freezes at this and says "N…Namikaze? As in….Minato Namikaze?….as in the Yellow Flash?"

* * *

Naruto nods his head and says "Yep…That's my dad. And you can call me the 2nd Yellow flash." he coats his sword in chakra and gets ready to rush the big man again when suddenly the glacier rumbles and begins to crack as he hears Kakashi say "everyone Back to the Ship Now!, Naruto Put up a Barrier around it and don't release it till you see me!" The blonde follows orders and flashes over to Haku, grabs her and flashes onto the ship and then proceeds to do some hand seals and slams his hands on the deck of the ship as he hears two voices say "Ice Style: One Horned Whale Jutsu!" as two gigantic Whales of Snow and ice rise up out of the water and battle for dominance, with neither winning and destroying each other, after a few seconds Naruto sees Kakashi coming towards the Ship from the sky so releases the barrier to let him land on the deck and once he's onboard puts the barrier back up as the ship sails away.

* * *

The blonde looks to Kakashi and says "Old friends of yours Kaka-Niisan?" The silver haired man covers his Sharingan again and says "Not Quite, those three were Snow Shinobi and I have a bit of a history with them. Anyway that wont be the last we'll see of them, and next time I would suggest you don't Hold back at all Naruto, this time was a simple greeting, next time they'll be out for Blood." The blonde Nods to this as Kakashi sighs and says "now I think its time to Talk to Yukie Fujikaze about who she really is and get some more information on Snow Country." Naruto nods and follows the Sharingan warrior down towards the travelers quarters and he wonders just how much more exciting this mission is going to get.

* * *

Annnnnd Cut. well theres chapter 40 i hope everyone liked it. it was pretty boring for the most part. Now i know some will piss and moan about me bringing Kushina back to life but i got a lot or requests from people to do that a few chapters back so i decided to give the people what they wanted. Also i showed a Brief Scuffle between the 3 man Snow team and the Leaf Shinobi. Haku showed that when faced with a TRUE Ice weilder the Snow shinobi fall a little short. and Naruto Hit Mizore with a Low powered rasengan not tryin to Kill they guy just incapacitate him, and while he did do a little damage it was offset by that funky armor the Snow Shinobi wear. So Next Chapter we hear from Yukie/Koyuki about her past and Finally they arrive in the true land of snow and the real battles will Take place. So until next time As always read and Review.


	41. Chapter 41: Secret of the land of snow

As always this is a NarutoXFemHaku/Harem Story and an OCXAnko story.

Disclaimer:Just a Reminder i do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the series. However i do own my OCs

"Crap"Human Speech

_"Damn"Human Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Idiot"Tailed Beast/Summon**** Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 41:Secret of the Land of Snow.**

Last Time

Kakashi sighs and says "now I think its time to Talk to Yukie Fujikaze about who she really is and get some more information on Snow Country." Naruto nods and follows the Sharingan warrior down towards the travelers quarters and he wonders just how much more exciting this mission is going to get.

* * *

Now

The 2 leaf ninja arrive at the guest quarters and walk right into Yukie's room where the other members of the team are along with the actress and her manager Sandayu. As they come in Haku walks up and gives Naruto a quick peck on the cheek and smile while the Genin all sigh in relief to see their sensei. Kiba comes up and says "So what happened Kakashi-Sensei? Did you finish those guys off?" the silver haired man shakes his head and says "Unfortunately no Kiba. All I was able to do was to send them running though it wasn't entirely me that had that affect.." he glances at Haku and Naruto at this and then continues "I'm afraid we'll be seeing them again. Now Yukie-San I think its time for a little truth. Back there that Snow Kunoichi called you Princess Koyuki, is that true are you Princess Koyuki Kazahana?"

* * *

Yukie snorts at this and says "I have no attachment to that name…I left it behind 10 years ago the same day I left Snow country and I thank you not to call me that." Kakashi shakes his head and says "Sandayu you knew this didn't you? You knew she was Princess Koyuki." the old man bows his head in shame and says "Yes I Did Hatake-San….I think I should reveal my true identity…My name is Sandayu Asama and I was a Samurai in the employ of Princess Koyuki's father Lord Sosetsu…10 years ago Lord Sosetsu was killed by his Brother Doto and this allowed him to take over the land of snow. However I managed to grab Koyuki-Hime and get her out of the palace before it was burned to the ground, and with the help of some Leaf Shinobi one of which was Hatake-san we escaped to the land of fire."

* * *

all the Genin are shocked to learn that the woman who plays a princess is an actual princess while Naruto and Haku are contemplative about this as Kakashi says "I thought your name sounded Familiar…why did you hide this from us? You hired us to protect her yet you kept valuable information secret Sandayu-san." the old man bows his head at this and says "I kept it secret for the Sake of Yukie-san…I didn't think that Doto and his men would figure out who she was so quickly…I apologize." Sasuke turns to Kakashi and says "So what's our next course of action Kakashi-Sensei?" before the cyclops can answer Princess Koyuki/Yukie answers "our next course of action is to return to the land of Fire…I refuse to continue this movie and I'm not risking my life for the sake of one film." Naruto sighs at this and says "You completely miss the point. It doesn't matter if we continue on to the Land of Snow or return to Land of Fire…No matter where we go this Doto will send his Snow Shinobi after you because you seem to have something he wants. Not only that but you're the Rightful ruler of the Land of Snow. So no matter where you go you wont be safe."

* * *

Kakashi nods at this and says "Naruto is right. So for now we continue on to the Land of Snow. And when Roga and his friends show up again Myself, Naruto, and Haku will just have to finish them off." Sandayu smiles at this and says "you Show great confidence in Naruto-San and Haku-San." the Jounin eye smiles at this and says "Of course, these two are able to use the actual ice style Bloodline, Not to mention both were trained by Former Members of the Mists 7 Shinobi Swordsman all their lives. They may be chunin in rank but in terms of skill I'd place them at My level which is Jounin. So Koyuki-Hime you have nothing to fear for." said woman just scoffs and turns her head at this as the conversations die away and everyone starts to break up.

* * *

A couple of days later the Ship reaches the actual Snow Country, they weigh anchor at a small dock in a tiny port town and the cast and crew for the movie disembark along with the Shinobi, as they pass through the town they see how frightened the people are and how it looks like they have very little in the way of income. Naruto becomes slightly enraged by this as it reminds him of Wave Country under Gato's rule but slightly better, however Haku slipping her hand in his and smiling at him calms his rising rage and then he hears **"Stay calk Kit. Not much you can do to help if you go off all half cocked." **the voice of his tenant and partner Kurama. Naruto thinks back _"Hey Kurama Long time no talk. I'm beginning to think all you ever do is sleep."_ the great fox lord chuckles at this and says **"well if things were a bit more exciting I'd be awake more but as it is your life is boring as shit. Anyway I wanted to let you know that should you need it during this mission you'll have full use of up to 2 tails of my Chakra. Just do me a favor and don't overuse the gift." **the blonde chuckles slightly at this and replies back _"Thanks Kurama, and don't worry I wont over use it. In fact I don't think I'll even need your Chakra for this Mission, I mean the guy I fought before was weak, and I think the only thing that saved his hide from the full effect of the Rasengan was the strange clothes he and the other two were wearing."_

* * *

the giant fox grunts at this and cuts off the connection as Haku is attempting to get the blondes attention "..Naru-kun…Naru-Kun." said male shakes his head and says "Huh? Sorry Haku-Hime what were you saying? I was talking to Fuzzy." the ice maiden giggles at this and says "I was trying to tell you that the director has decided this is the perfect spot for another Shot so we've stopped walking." Naruto scratches the back of his head and says "Ok well then I guess we should scout out the area to make sure there are no Snow Shinobi around." he makes a familiar cross shaped sign and says "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" as 100 Clones pop into existence. He looks at them and says "alright Split up and go in All Directions! I want this area scoped out and if you see any Snow Shinobi pop right away so I know to Warn Kakashi and the others!" the clones all salute and say hai and proceed to scatter and take off. The blonde turns to see all the film crew gawking at him and says "what? Do I have something on my face?" Haku giggles again and says "no Naruto-Kun they're looking at you like that because of what you just did." Naruto scratches his cheek and says "what can I say it's a Ninja thing. Sorry to disturb your preparations." and with that he and Haku walk over to team 7 who are standing guard around Yukie.

* * *

A little while later after filming the scene they're walking through a mountain pass when they hear a voice from no where say "Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche!" they look up to see a pack of wolves made of Snow rushing down the mountain side at them, suddenly Naruto vanishes and reappears directly in the path of the wolves finishing hand signs as his chest swells and he says "Lava Style: Melting Apparition Jutsu!" as he Spews out a Large amount of Lava from his mouth that spreads out and lands on all the Wolves instantly melting them and the snow and ice they're made of. Just then the 3 Snow Shinobi appear again, Roga looks surprised and angry that his Jutsu was defeated so easily by a boy, but considering that boy is the son of the infamous 4th Hokage of the leaf he's not to surprised. Finding his voice Nadare says "We shall give you one last chance Hatake. Hand over Koyuki-Hime and the crystal and we'll let you and your Brats escape with your lives. Refuse and you All die and we take Koyuki-Hime anyway. Make your choice." Kakashi steps up and raises his Head band revealing his Sharingan and says "The Choice is Obvious Nadare Roga. We were hired to protect Yukie Fujikaze and that's what we intend to do so come and try to take her from us!" he turns to Naruto and says "Naruto remember our talk on the boat…No holding back this time."

* * *

The blonde nods and goes through hand seals as chakra begins to swirl around him, whipping his hair and coat all over the place as he says "Ninja Art: Gravity Seal! Release! Ninja Art: Resistance Seals Release!" after saying this his chakra settles down and he feels much lighter. Nadare not impressed says "Fubuki, Mizore Take care of the Blonde, then take care of the Girl who can use Ice style. I'll handle Hatake." the pink haired woman isn't happy about this order but agrees to it anyway as she and the Big man both rush Naruto at the same time on snow boards and Kakashi and Nadare rush each other at Jounin level speed. Naruto looks back at Haku for a moment and says "Haku-Chan, Protect Yukie-San and team 7. I'll take these two out quickly and return to your side." and with that the blonde fazes out of existence surprising everyone including the Snow ninja, however the two snow ninja have no time to contemplate where he went as Mizore is Kicked hard in the face and sent flying off his board and into a snow dune while Fubuki finds a fist planted firmly in her gut a second later that sends her flying right next to Mizore in the snow dune.

* * *

A Moment later Naruto appears right in front of the two who are just getting up, Mizore spits out blood and teeth while Fubuki spits out spittle and wipes her mouth, they both glare at the Blonde Ninja in front of them who looks like he's bored. Naruto walks towards them pulling out his sword and holding it in his right hand, Fubuki smiles at this and makes hand seals fast and says "Ice Prison Jutsu!" after she says this ice encases Naruto's feet halting his forward progress, then slowly the ice begins to creep up his body as the two enemies laugh and the Pink haired Kunoichi says "Your done for now, that's my Ice Prison Jutsu, it encases my enemy in unbreakable ice for All time, unless of course I choose to Kill you while your frozen over." the blonde continues to look bored, as he floods the ice around him with his chakra and suddenly it breaks apart and he looks at them and says "Got anything else? Because that was pathetic."

* * *

Mizore rages at this and says "I'll Show you Pathetic you Little Brat!" he holds his hand up while Fubuki goes through hand seals again. Mizore launches his Hand at Naruto while at the same time Fubuki says "Ice Style: Swallow Snow Storm!" and sends the sharp swallows of ice at him. Naruto side steps Mizore's hand coating his blade in wind chakra and cuts the cable connecting the hand to the arm, then goes through one handed seals and says "Ice Release: Ice Hydra Jutsu!" as ice forms out of thin air in front of the blonde and becomes an Enormous serpent with 5 dragon like heads that roars and tears through the Swallows and then heads directly at Fubuki who is frozen to the spot in fear and surprise, the only thing that saves her is Mizore shoving her out of the path of the hydra before it hits where she was standing creating a wave of Ice.

* * *

Back with Nadare and Kakashi the two men are going at it fiercely, they seem to be equal in strength however that couldn't be farther from the truth, while Roga is begging to get out of breath and winded, Kakashi isn't even breathing slightly hard, the Sharingan warrior noticing his says "What's the matter Nadare? Gotten to old to continue being a Ninja?" Nadare snarls at this and says "Shut your mouth Hatake! I'll teach you to speak that way to your betters Boy." Nadare goes through hand seals and calls out "Ice Style: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger Jutsu!" he creates a huge tiger out of the Ice around him and sends it straight at the Sharingan wielder. Kakashi goes through 3 hand seals as his right hand becomes shrouded in Chakra and he says "Lightning Blade!" he rushes forward at blaring speeds and cuts right through the ice tiger with the blade of lightning, then he lands and releases the Jutsu and turns in time to block a Kunai from Nadare as the two continue their earlier Taijutsu battle.

* * *

Back with Naruto and his two opponents, the two Snow Shinobi are much worse off then when they started, each has cuts and gashes along their bodies, parts of they're chakra armor have broken or chipped off, its this that has them running and dodging for their lives from the Blonde Chunin. Suddenly Fubuki gets a brilliant Idea, making the hand seals for her favorite jutsu she creates the swallows of ice and sends them off. Naruto thinking they'll be coming at him again puts his sword in a defensive position with wind chakra coating it and prepares to defend himself, however his eyes widen when he sees the Swallows head behind Team 7, Haku, and Yukie intent on impaling each Shinobi. Thinking fast Naruto's body becomes engulfed in strong winds as he cries out "Wind Armor!" and vanishes even faster then when he took off his seals, he appears behind the others brings his sword up and says "Elemental Sword Style: Dance of Wind God!" as he begins to move around slashing his sword in intricate patterns, each slash sending out incredibly sharp blades of wind slashing through the Ice Swallows, when the last swallow is destroyed his senses kick in and he appears in front of Sakura just as Mizore is going for a downward kick to the girls head and blocks the leg with the flat of his sword.

* * *

He looks to the side to see the Snow Kunoichi locked in battle with Haku then turns his attention back to the big man and says in an icy tone "Attacking a girl…You have no honor…I hate guys like you who go after the women first because he believes women to be weaker then men…well I have one thing to say to that." Mizore looks down at him and says "And what's that you Stupid brat?" the blonde smirks and says "Let him Have it Sakura!" the big man is confused at this until he hears knuckles crack and sees the Pink haired teenager coming at him fist cocked back, thinking he'll be fine he doesn't even try to dodge so it comes as a surprise when the girls fist connects to his ribs, breaking them and sending him flying over 300 Feet away. Naruto whistles at this and says "Damn you really got Baa-Chan's Strength down pretty good already don't you Sakura?" The pink haired girl beams at this and says "Yeah, Tsunade-Sama explained it to me and it gets easier and easier the more you practice…though my strength is still no where near Hers…if it was I would have ground his ribs to dust with that strike." Naruto nods at this knowing his godmother's strength first hand and says "Still that's pretty good. I'm going to go and finish that guy off and then help Haku-Chan with the other one so stay here and keep protecting Yukie-San." the pinkette nods to this as the blonde vanishes in a yellow flash and appears right in the just standing Mizore's guard using the shock of it to bring his sword up and lop off the mans good Arm then spin kick him in the gut sending him skidding back.

* * *

With Haku and Fubuki the two Kunoichi are going at it Fiercely, Fubuki more so to try and repay the ice maiden for the humiliation she dealt her on the glacier, after taking 3 Senbon in the left arm Fubuki kicks Haku away from her, however she stays on her feet. Haku looks on as the Pink haired woman removes the Senbon and flexes her arm to get the blood flowing again, the black haired girl sighs and says "I told you last time that there was a difference between your Ice Style and my Ice release…last time I didn't get the chance to show you just how big the difference was however today I shall rectify that mistake." with that she makes hand seals suddenly Fubuki is surrounded by a dome of Mirrors made of ice as Haku gently says "Ice Release Secret Jutsu: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals." after which she walks up to one of the mirrors from outside and slips into it displaying her image on all the mirrors at once as Fubuki says "What is this? Some Jutsu that lets you multiply yourself?" Haku shakes her head and says "No this jutsu allows me to move at speeds exceeding even those of Naruto-Kun…this is the Ultimate secret Jutsu of my dead clan the Yuki's…I'm sorry but now that I have activated this jutsu its over for you."

* * *

the woman laughs and says "over for me? You think you scare me? I saw it in your eyes the last time we fought when you said you didn't want to kill me…Your afraid to kill…you couldn't even kill a fly because your Soft! No its not over for me and when I get out of here I'll capture the blonde and Koyuki-Hime…I think I'll keep the blonde alive for awhile and have some fun with him….after all he's pretty cute." at these words Haku's eyes alight with a feeling she's never actually felt before, rage, rage that this woman would even think about violating HER Naruto-kun, in that moment she decides no more misses nice girl.

* * *

Suddenly searing pain shoots through Fubuki as she finds 4 Senbon stuck in the veins of each of her arms apiece, she turns to see the black haired Kunoichi in the mirror behind her now and suddenly becomes frightened because she didn't even see her move but its when the girl speaks that it causes Fubuki to almost release her bladder because in a tone even colder then the ice around them she says "You will never touch MY Naruto-Kun. I don't like to kill but I will slaughter Anyone who would attempt to hurt the love of my life. You have signed your own Death warrant. My Name is Haku Yuki-Momochi, I am the Daughter of The Demon of the Leaf Zabuza Momochi, and I Shall be your Judge, Jury, And executioner!" and with that she proceeds to go from mirror to mirror faster then the pink haired woman can see all the while peppering her in Senbon all over her body.

* * *

Back with Naruto, he's moved to fighting Mizore with Taijutsu, battering the big man with the quick, powerful, and unpredictable attacks of the Fox-Style Taijutsu, after a particularly vicious right hook to the face that sends the large man skidding back Naruto drops out of his stance and spits to the side saying "Well this got boring fast. It seems like your only real strengths were that mechanical arm, and that Chakra armor, which while absorbing any chakra based strikes doesn't do so good against Pure brute physical attacks…Kakashi said not to hold back so I came into this giving my all but I see my all isn't really needed anymore." Mizore spits out another glob of blood and teeth and says "Are you calling me weak you little brat? I'm a Shinobi of the Snow! I was kicking ass before you were even a glint in your famous Daddy's Eye! I'll show you weak!" he rushes the blonde in a blind rage as Naruto goes through hand seals and says "Ice Release: Tsunami Snow Storm!" all the falling snow starts to fall faster, the snow on the ground behind the blond begins to rise up until it resembles an enormous wave, and with one motion Naruto sends it crashing down on the large man who is unable to dodge it and as a result is buried and crushed by the enormous amount of snow.

* * *

Seeing that his fight is over he turns back towards where his fiancée is and is just in time to see the Dome of ice mirrors dissolve and show Haku standing over the Snow Kunoichi. The blond body flickers over to his love and wraps his arms around her saying "Are you Alright Haku-Hime? Your not hurt are you?" the ice maiden turns in his arms and wraps hers around him and says "I'm Fine Naru-Kun…but that woman is dead…" The blonde looks at the body of the pink haired woman then back into the eyes of Haku and says "its ok Haku-Chan you did what you had to do." she smiles at the warmth in his eyes and nuzzles into his neck, when suddenly they both hear a strange whistling sound along with what sounds like Metal grinding against metal, Suddenly an enormous metal contraption comes screeching up forcing Kakashi and Nadare apart, the thing slows and starts to steam and hiss, and then it stops completely, out of the top of it rises a man on a throne who causes Yukie to start shaking in fear as he looks directly at her and says "Welcome Home Koyuki."

* * *

he smiles at her then turns towards Nadare and says "You Have failed me Nadare…it seems if you want something done right you must do it yourself." the sole surviving snow Shinobi appears near the man bowing on one knee and says "Please forgive me Doto-Sama…but I did not expect for the leaf to send 2 other powerful Shinobi along with Kakashi Hatake…I will accept any punishment you deem necessary." Doto sneers at the man and says "I see well I cant very well hold you accountable can I? lets just grab Koyuki and leave." with that he snaps his fingers and suddenly a net is shot at and captures the Actress/Princess and faster then the Shinobi can move reels her inside the Train.

* * *

When Naruto and Kakashi do go to move to save her suddenly a panel opens and fires out a large number of Kunai at all the people present, causing the 2 to divert their attention to protecting everyone as the train steams and hisses and takes off with Doto Laughing and says "I Thank you Leaf Shinobi For Returning my Niece to me! Don't worry I will take very good Care of her! Hahahahaha" and with that the man escapes as The Leaf Shinobi finish deflecting all the kunai and keeping the film crew safe. Naruto goes to rush after the train but Kakashi's hand on his shoulder stops him as the Jounin says "Don't bother Naruto, even without the Gravity and Resistance seals and pushing the Wind Armor to its limits you would never catch up to that…Its called a train and runs on steam power." the blonde frowns at this and says "Kakashi our mission is to protect Koyuki so we have to go after her." the silver haired man nods and says "don't worry Naruto we will…I already have a good idea where Doto is taking her, but for now we need to conserve our energy and strength…don't worry we'll save her and bring Doto down." Naruto nods at this as the two turn back to the others and begin to check for injuries and what not.

* * *

Soon enough Sandayu leads the Shinobi and film crew to a small village a little bit up the mountain pass, the people there welcome Sandayu warmly and after a short conversation between the old man and the leader of the village they're led to a modest inn and given rooms. When everyone is settled in Sandayu turns to the Shinobi and says "We shall all be safe here for the time being. The people of this village are former members of Sosetsu-Sama's Army. They have waited all this time for Koyuki-Hime to return and take her rightful place. I have explained the situation and they've agreed to help us take Doto's palace and rescue Koyuki-Hime." Kakashi shakes his head and says "while that is all very brave, most of the men are about as old as you Sandayu-San and will most likely die in any conflict, so while we appreciate the sentiment we must decline. All we need is a guide to the palace and we'll take it from there. However that is tomorrow for tonight we lick our wounds and rest up for what is sure to be the Final battle."

* * *

Haku nods at this and says "Kakashi-San I would have to say that Doto's battle prowess is Lessened with the loss of 2 of his Shinobi. The main problem I see is that machine he rode in on. Its capability to launch Hundreds of kunai at a time will not be easily overcome." Kakashi rubs his cloth covered chin and this and turns to the blonde chunin and says "what do you think Naruto?" said boy rubs his hair and says "I think Haku-Chan is partially right, however Doto still has Roga who is bay far the strongest Snow Shinobi. However we have no idea what Doto himself can do, from what little I saw I caught a glimpse of similar armor to what the Snow Shinobi was wearing under Doto's robes. I believe the best course of action would be for myself, Kakashi, And Sasuke to Launch a direct attack on the Palace while Sakura, Haku-Chan, and Kiba to go around behind and infiltrate the place quietly. They can locate Koyuki-Hime, free her and get her and themselves out of there while Doto and Nadare are distracted."

* * *

Kakashi nods at this and says "A good plan but how do we get around those Multi-Kunai launchers if he has them at the palace?" the blonde smiles at this and says "Simple, I'll make hundreds of shadow clones and have them launch my Special kunai. At least one kunai a piece will break through and land near the launchers and then I can flash to each one and destroy each launcher with either a Rasengan or an Earth Jutsu." the silver haired man thinks this over and says "Alright it's a solid strategy. So tomorrow one of the towns people will lead us to the palace, Naruto, Sasuke, and Myself will attack it directly with Jutsu and exploding tags while Sakura, Kiba with Akamaru, and Haku head around back in the confusion, slip in, find Koyuki, rescue her, and get back out. Once you three have the princess and are safely away from the palace contact us through the radios. Does everyone understand the plan?" The three Genin all nods their heads, and the two chunin give him a thumbs up and he says "Alright well then lets get a good meal and head off to bed. Naruto meet me on the roof of the inn in 5 minuets we need to talk about something." and with that Kakashi body flickers away.

* * *

A few moments later Naruto body flickers onto the roof in a shower of wood and looks at the Jounin and says "What did you need to talk about Kakashi?" the Sharingan wielder looks at the blonde and says "I was wondering If you had any control what so ever on the Fox's Chakra." the blonde narrows his eyes and says "I have Some control…up to 2 tails worth….why do you ask?" Kakashi puts up his hands in a placating manner and says "I was just curious is all. It might be likely that at some point before all of this is over that you might have to tap into the fox's power…and if that happens I'd feel better knowing that you can control it as it means less work for me to get you to calm down and release it." Naruto sighs at this and says "Kakashi you don't have to worry about Kurama flooding my system with his chakra and will and attempting to take over…He and I are partners and friends and at this point we both know my body isn't ready to handle anymore then 2 tails…when it is then we'll begin training for me to be able to use more and more of his power until the day where I can use all 9 tails worth. So set your mind at ease because if I do need Kurama's chakra before we leave here then I'll have full control." the cycloptic man nods at this and Naruto bids him goodnight as he body flickers back into the inn to have dinner and go to bed leaving the man standing on the roof alone. Kakashi stares up at the darkening sky and thinks to himself _"tomorrow will decide everything…Tomorrow will decide rather the Land of Snow is freed from tyranny or if it is plunged forever into darkness and despair never to see the light of happiness again. And if my instincts are right it'll all rest on the Shoulders of Sensei's Son…*Sigh* I'm getting to old for this."_

* * *

Annnnd Cut. well theres chapter 41. Now as i said before i'll be updating this story once a week. most likely every tuesday. Anyway i know i said Snow country arc would only be 2 chapters but when i started righting this chapter i just couldnt stop the ideas for the battles and what not so i'm extneding this arc one more chapter but i assure you Next chapter will be the last on in snow, the final battle and then The team will be heading back to the leaf. Now i Killed off 2 of the 3 snow shinobi because really they're pathetic i mean they only have like 5 or 6 jutsu between them all and 3 of those attacks are from the leader so yeah. As always read and review. Untill next time.

Jutsu

Ice Release: Ice hydra:A-Rank Offensive: Creates the legendary multi headed beast of myth out of ice, and if hit with this jutsu there is a High propibility that you will be frozen solid from the inside out and become nothing more then a statue of ice. Even when the attack misses it creates a high volume of ice at the impact zone. Created by Adam Durphey.


	42. Chapter 42:Interlude:Kushina lays law!

Ok heres Chapter 42. its a short one because its an interlude to show what happens with Kushina after her revival.

"Shit"Human Speech

_"Crap"Human Thought/Flashbacks_

**"fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Moron"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

This is as always a OCXAnko and NarutoXFemHaku/ Harem story

* * *

**Chapter 42:Interlude-Kushina Lays down Law**

Meanwhile: Leaf Village same time as Snow Mission

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze sits in the Kitchen of the house she once shared with her Husband Minato Namikaze, blinking and taking in everything said Husband just told her. The first was easily believable, that they both Died sealing away the 9-Tails into their Newborn son Naruto. The second however is a bit harder to believe but not impossible, that 13 years had passed since their deaths and now their son was a Leaf Chunin and Engaged to all the Teenage girls currently Living in their house Plus one more who is currently away on a Mission with Naruto. As she takes all this in she takes a deep breath and says "Alright Mina-Kun let me see if I got this right." the blonde man nods his head as she continues "Naru-Chan grew up with the village KNOWING he was the Jinchuriki of the 9-err I mean Kurama and so he was Abused and Hated. On his birthdays he was Beaten every year up to his 6th. However after his 6th birthday the Beatings stopped and all because of the guy who brought the two of us back who happens to be a former Mist swordsman, and the Son of one of the only women in the elemental Nations I Respect Saki Durphey and Yusuke-Baka."

* * *

Minato nods his head at this as she continues on "And He Adopted Naru-Chan as his little brother even though he has 2 younger brothers from Yusuke and Keiko. My friends Mikoto and Hitomi are Dead, Mikoto killed by her eldest Itachi and Hitomi died of illness after the birth of her second daughter. Naru-chan has 3 bloodlines Including the legendary Wood Style of the first Hokage. Has to marry 4 girls to rebuild the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans and keep the blood lines going. And On top of that is being pretty much forced into 4 Political Marriages just to Cement treaties with 4 of the other big 5 major Villages." the ex-Kage nods his head and says "you left out that Adam Found 2 female Uzumaki clan members and brought them here where they now live in one of the smaller Houses in the Compound. Oh and that Naruto gets on well with Most of his Girls."

* * *

a tick mark forms on the Red head's forehead as she says "That's besides the Point! How could you let all this Happen to my Naru-Chan!? You dodged the CRA by Firmly Stating you only Loved me! Why couldn't you do the same for Naru-Chan by firmly stating that he'd only marry this Haku girl he's currently on a Mission With?!" the blonde cringes at the anger in his Wife's voice and eyes and says "I tried to Kushi-Chan I really did…but it was put to a vote by the Councils and the whole Civilian council along with the elders and a few members of the Clan Council voted for it so I was pretty much stuck between a rock and a hard place, but I did intercede before they could declare how many women he would have to marry and Firmly said he would marry no more then 4 girls to rebuild the clans and that didn't include Political marriages, 2 for each Clan." Kushina sighs and says "Which Clan heads voted for it? So I know which ones to castrate or skin." Minato gulps and says "Hiashi and Inoichi voted For it along with the Proxy of the Kurama Clan who happens to be the Uncle of the Heiress to the clan. But Inoichi and Hiashi both had good reasons Kushi-Chan…trust me I nearly killed them when the meeting was concluded before they explained it to me." she shakes her head and says "I bet Hiashi-teme's reason had something to do with Hitomi and the promise she and I made to each other that one day our Children would be together if they were different genders. Oh well I cant do anything about it now since I was brought back to late to…So tell me about each girl, especially the 4 from Sand, Mist, Cloud, And Rock."

* * *

Minato sighs in relief, as he was frightened his wife would rush off into the village to find Hiashi and Inoichi and beat the both of them till they were unrecognizable for agreeing to the CRA. He smiles at her as he says "well First off is Temari of the Desert, She has blonde hair like Naruto and I, but its usually up in 4 pig tails, She's a Chunin level Kunoichi and has a wind affinity like me, she's the eldest child and only daughter of the now dead 4th Kazekage, her youngest brother Gaara is the Jinchuriki of the 1 tailed Sand raccoon so she knows what the life of a Jinchuriki is like and has great respect for Naruto and his Skill, she's been living with us the longest, well her and Haku and I can tell you that she's really come to Love Naruto." Kushina smiles at this and Nods her head will sipping some tea that A clone of Minato made during their earlier conversation.

* * *

The blonde continues on "Next we have Yugito Nii of Cloud, she also is a Chunin level Kunoichi, Blonde as well with her hair usually in two tails down her back which is funny considering that she like Naruto is a Jinchuriki, in this case of the 2-tailed Flame Cat. She has a fierce nature and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Her affinities are to Fire and lightning and her Taijutsu is similar to the Inazuka's, She and Naruto have really bonded over their shared burden and have grown to be affectionate with one another. All in all She's a good young woman." Kushina looks up at this and says "If she's a Jinchuriki then whenever she and Naru-chan have a child her seal will have to be watched over constantly…" the blonde places his hands over hers and says "I Know Kushi-Chan, I remember how a Female Jinchuriki's Seal is weakest during Child birth. There are now 3 seal masters in the village and a 4th who is nearing master level. No worries."

* * *

the read head Smiles gratefully to her husband and motions for him to continue and he nods and says "Next is Kyoko of Mist, another Chunin Level Kunoichi and from what I hear her strength is equal to Yugito before Yugito starts to use the 2-Tail's power. She has an Insane water affinity, almost as great as the 2nd Hokage. She's also a very closed off person, very stoic and analytical. I think the only people she has even begun to open up to are Naruto seeing as he's her fiancée, and Haku-Chan because she is a kind soul who understands everyone has ghosts and inner demons. She gets along alright with Temari and Yugito though and you can often find Temari and Kyoko playing Shogi together." Kushina contemplates this as she notices her husbands features turn into a slight frown and asks "what wrong Mina-Kun?" he looks at her and replies "the last Girl is Kurotsuchi of the Rock, a High chunin level Kunoichi, Grand Daughter of the 3rd TsuchiKage Onoki of the Both Scales. She has brown hair and pink Pupil-less eyes, from what I've read of her file she has an affinity for Earth and Fire Jutsu and the bloodline for Lava Release, along with a secondary affinity for Water element. However none of us know anything about her besides what her file says…since she got here she usually keeps her self locked in her room, and the first thing she said when she got here was that she Refuses to marry the son of her mother's Murderer and would never willingly be his wife. The only person she seems to even let into her room or talks to seems to be Yugito but I think that's only because of the Rock and Cloud's previous Alliance…she's just as stubborn as her blasted grandfather. Naruto has tried to be patient and kind with her but nothing seems to work."

* * *

the read head scowls at this and stands up and says "which room is hers?" the blonde blinks at this and says "her room in on the second floor, the 4th door on the right side of the hall. Why?" instead of getting a response he sees her walk off, her hair floating in the air behind her and instantly recognizes this as a sign that the red hot-blooded habenero is about to go on a rampage, so he does the only thing he can and prays to Kami that she doesn't destroy the entire house in her anger. Kushina Stomps her way up the stairs, all the while getting stared at by all the girls sitting in the Living room who believe they're hallucinating as they all know the woman is their Fiancé Naruto Namikaze's dead mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. The angry read head ignores the stares and heads straight up stairs and right to the 4th door on the right, cocks her fist back, then brings it forward and completely destroys the door turning it into nothing but splinters. Her door literally exploding shocks Kurotsuchi as she looks to the door frame and sees a woman with Dark red hair that's floating behind her and a fiery aura who looks straight at her and says "Kurotsuchi of Rock! How Dare you Rebuff the Kindness and Affections of My Son?!"

* * *

the younger woman blinks at this but quickly shakes her head and hops off her bed to her feet in a Defensive position and says "The Kindness and Affections of your Son?! Who the Hell are you?!" Kushina takes slow steps into room, fists shaking with fury as she says "Who am I? I'm Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze! I'm Naruto's Kaa-Chan That's who I Am Missy!" the TsuchiKage's granddaughter blinks at this and says "Your Supposed to be Dead! Well no matter get out! I don't want to hear Shit About your Son! He'll never be anything to me but the Son of a Murdering Bastard! A Bastard YOU Married!" Suddenly Faster then Kurotsuchi can see Kushina moves and Punches her right in the stomach, she hits her so hard it not only knocks the wind out of the girl but sends her crashing through her bedroom window and out onto the Grounds of the compound.

* * *

As she lays on the ground coughing up spit and trying to get air back in her lungs she hears Kushina's feet hit the ground 10 feet from her and suddenly finds herself held up by the scruff of her blouse and staring right into the enraged eyes of the red head. Kushina stares into the girls eyes and says "Listen here you Stupid Little Brat! My husband may be many things But he's not a Murderer! He Never killed any one in cold Blood and what he Did during the 3rd War still Haunts him. But what he did was in retaliation to the acts of your GRANDFATHER so if you want to blame ANYONE for your Mother's Death Blame your Stupid, Decrepit Grandfather because if he hadn't started the 3rd war then your mother would still be ALIVE! Now that aside Naru-Chan is NOT Minato! Naru-Chan is His OWN Person but your to Nieve and foolish to be able to see That!" Kurotsuchi's eyes widen at these words, and her mind begins to think back to all the things she was taught as a child, about how the Rock was the greatest village and how the leaf were to blame for starting the 3rd war and how if it hadn't been for the Yellow Flash then the Rock would have won and put the weak leaf in its place, and starts to recall many inconsistencies in the history lessons and the words of her father and grandfather however her thoughts are cut off as the angry red head continues.

* * *

"If you'd Look past your Hatred that has been planted into your heart by your Grandfather then you'd be able to see that Naru-chan is a Kind, Sweet, Intelligent, Caring, and above all Understanding Boy and that All he's Done since your Ass got here is try to Be Patient with you! So Now that I'm Back heres how things are going to go Down. From now on you Will Interact with everyone else in this house and not spend all your time in your Room because if you don't interact I'll Whoop your Little Ass! Secondly, When Naru-Chan gets home from his mission your going to apologize to him for the way you've acted towards him and ask to start over is that Understood?! Because if you don't I'll Kick your Little Ass! And Lastly Your Going to open up to the other Girls, Naru-Chan, and I and drop your preprogrammed Notions of Mina-Kun, because you cant Trust the propaganda garbage your Grandfather has Spewed all those years. Do you have a Problem with any of these Terms?" the pink eyed girl just shakes her head and says "n…no ma'am….I'm Sorry ma'am….please don't Kill me…"

* * *

Kushina drops her back onto her own two feet as her hair goes flat again, the aura of fire disappears and she smiles a big goofy Uzumaki smile and says "There's A Good Girl. Sorry bout your door and window, I'll have Mina-Kun get you a brand new door and have the window replaced A.S.A.P. well now that we have an understanding how about we head inside and have some Lunch?" she turns around and starts to head back into the house leaving Kurotsuchi staring at her back in confusion at the sudden switch in her mood, making the girl think the Namikaze matriarch must be Bi-Polar. When the two enter the house they find the other girls all staring at them, but more so Kushina who notices and says "What? Do I have something on my face?" Temari steps up and says "forgive us Kushina-Sama but we are all surprised to see you being that you've been dead 13 years."

* * *

the Red head blinks at this and says "You Must be Temari-Chan." the blonde smile and nods as she continues "well as you can see I'm Alive and well and its all thanks to the same guy who brought my Mina-Kun back a few months ago. So ladies what this means is that Momma's home and will be keeping a close eye on each and everyone of you so you all better treat my Naru-Chan right or I'll Break your bodies." she smiles sweetly at them after this, making even Yugito who is host to Matatabi gulp in slight fear. Temari deciding to make a good impression extends her hand and says "As you already Know I'm Temari, and I just want to say its great to have you back Kushina-Sama, and I promise that I'll never hurt Naruto-Kun in anyway because I love him with all my heart." the red head takes her Hand and says "its nice to meet you Temari-Chan."

* * *

they let go and Yugito steps up next and says "I'm Yugito Nii, and its an Honor and a privilege to meet the Mother of one of the strongest Boys I've ever known, as well as one of the few Kunoichi to ever get an S-Ranking in the bingo Books. I promise that I will always care for and treat Naruto with love and kindness." Kushina smiles at this, takes the girls hand and says "it's a Pleasure to meet you to Yugito-chan, and I have to say its always great to meet another Female Jinchuriki." Yugito nods at this. Kushina receives a similar introduction and promise from the every stoic Kyoko and then 2 red headed girls come up to her, the one with glasses and weird styled hair bows while the other just smiles and waves.

* * *

She looks them over and says "You'd be the 2 Uzumaki girls then?" they both nod and the Glasses wearing once says "Yes. I'm Karin Uzumaki and it's a pleasure to meet you Kushina-oyabaasan." Kushina smiles at the girl as the other one says "I'm Tayuya Uzumaki and its great to finally freakin Meet ya Kushina-Oyabaa." The older read head laughs at this and says "I like you Tayuya-Chan. You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. it's a pleasure to meet you both as well My nieces." Karin clears her throat to get Kushina's attention back and says "Kushina-Oyabaasan, earlier today I found out I had a water affinity and was told that you had one to…so I was wondering if you would….I mean if you want…that is…could you please teach me to use water nature chakra?" the older red head blinks at this, chuckles and says "Ofcourse Karin-Chan. I would Love to teach you elemental manipulation. And I'll teach both you and Tayuya-Chan all about the Uzumaki Sealing Methods and everything else that our Clan was famous for. After all its your right as Uzumaki to learn all our Clans history, secrets, and Techniques. Just out of curiosity what rank are you two?" Tayuya snorts at this and says "Stupid ass Genin. Even though we could easily beat most the chunin in this fuckin village thanks to the training Our Crazy ass Sensei puts us through every day we don't have missions."

* * *

as she crosses her arms over her breasts. Kushina chuckles at this and says "And who's your Sensei?" Karin pushes her glasses up her nose with her index finger and says "The Snake Mistress of the Leaf, Anko Durphey." Kushina's eyes light up at this as she says "Anko? As in Anko Mitarashi? Orochi-Baka's Apprentice?" Karin nods at this and says "That's the one however she hates being reminded that Orochimaru was once her master as when he betrayed the village he marked her with a cursed seal and abandoned her and because of it when she was found and brought back to the village the Civilians and Ninja alike shunned and abused her because of the Snake's actions." Tayuya picks up and says "But almost 2 years ago she Married Naruto's Adopted brother Adam and had twins. So Her name is Durphey now and she wears it proudly." Kushina nods at this and says "well that's good, everyone deserves to be happy and not to be blamed for the actions of others. Alright well how about I make a HUGE dinner and we can all sit around and get to know each other better? Especially Kurotsuchi!" all the girls voice their assent to this as she claps her hands together and walks into the kitchen and begins to cook.

* * *

While Kushina makes dinner all the girls begin to get to know Kurotsuchi a bit better, the girl starts off a bit hesitantly but eventually starts to get involved in talking to the others and finds herself enjoying the company of her fellow Kunoichi. Kushina hears a barking and then sees a Large Wolf/Fox hybrid bound into the house and right into the kitchen with her looking up at her with wide innocent eyes as she bends down and starts to pet him and says "well aren't you a pretty boy? Who do you belong to huh? Do you belong to one of Naru-Chan's girls?" Minato hearing his wife talking to someone comes into the kitchen saying "Kushi-Chan who are you talking to in…"he notices the fox/wolf and chuckles "I see you've met Kiro, Be careful he's a Shameless beggar and flirt." Kiro releases something like a snort at the blonde man who looks like his master and turns back to the pretty read head as Kushina looks at her husband and says "Kiro huh? that's a good name. Say Mina-Kun who does he belong to?" the blonde chuckles again at the canine and says "He's Naruto's companion. Seems when he was 10 Kiro was a present from Tsume and her Son Kiba. He's half fox and half wolf…also he's trained with Yusuke's summoned wolves so he knows how to talk. Don't you Kiro?" Kiro growls at Minato slightly and says **"why'd you have to tell her that? I was hoping I could get some of that delicious smelling food if I played off being a regular Animal. If you didn't look so much like my partner I'd Maul you Father of my partner." **the blonde merely laughs at this as Kushina says "well that's alright Kiro, I think being able to talk deserves a bowl of my Famous Curry Rice with steak." she pets him one last time and goes back to cooking, as Kiro walks off looking Smug and happy, and Minato takes a seat at the island and watches his wife cook.

* * *

Once dinner is done everyone sits at the table and begins to eat, Kushina conversing with each of her son's fiancées in turn, while Minato talks to Karin and Tayuya about training with Anko which he finds out truly is insane but is confused when told its nothing compared to how Adam trains. After dinner is over the girls all decide to head to hot springs on the property and sit and relax while Minato washes the dishes. After the hot springs Everyone heads off to bed, and while laying together in their New bedroom as Minato explained he gave the master bedroom to Naruto and Haku, Kushina snuggles into the embrace of her Blonde love and thinks to herself _"I've been back a day already and I feel the sadness of not being here for Naruto slipping away. I cant wait to See my baby boy and meet his first love. And I look forward to being there for him from now on, and cant wait for him and all those girls to give me Cute little grandbabies that I can Spoil! Hehehe! And of course there the fact that I get to be with my Mina-Kun again. All in all not a bad day. I really need to thank Yusuke's kid…SIGH….wonder what tomorrow will bring."_ and with that she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

Annnnd Cut. well theres chapter 42. a Short one i i'd show a little of Kushina making her precense in the Namikaze house Felt. Also Kiro made an Apperence, i know that i said hes Naruto's Ninken and havent really put naruto on an missions with him really but i'm going to chage that soon. Also Kushina really layed into Kurotsuchi about her behavior and after this we'll see Kurotsuchi coming out her shell and being alot nicer to everyone. anyway As always read and review. Next Chapter we go back to snow and finish the Snow arc. Until Next time!


	43. Chapter 43:Spring comes to Snow!

Alright everyone This chapter Ends the land of Snow Arc. Now next chapter will most likely begin the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Now i know what your thinking. i said sasuke wouldnt go to Orochimaru for power and hes not. The sound four will be infiltrating Leaf to kidnapp Sasuke and take hime to orochimaru and A team will be sent to get their kidnapped Comrade back. anway way please enjoy. aslo i want to appologize for this chapter being 2 days late. i kept starting up and stoping writing it..distractions. again Sorry.

"Crap"Human Speech

_"Damn"Human Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Dumb"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 43:Spring Comes to Snow! Return Home!**

Back in Land of snow: Next Day

The next morning the Shinobi are up early, not a word is spoken between them as they prepare all their weapons and supplies for their plan. An hour later at exactly 6am, all 6 Shinobi head down to meet with their guide to Doto's Palace, exchanging only minimal greetings soon the group is on its way to the west of the village to the palace. On the way Kakashi Speaks up "alright everyone, we'll be at the perimeter of the palace in about 15 Minuets. Lets go over the plan one more time. When we get to the outer perimeter we'll branch off into 2 groups. Naruto, Sasuke, and Myself will lay in a frontal attack using all the Ninjutsu at our disposal, Sasuke I hope Yusuke-Sama has taught you some advanced Fire Jutsu. Sakura, Haku, and Kiba you three will use the confusion from our Attack to go around and slip into the palace from behind. Once inside if you encounter any guards take them out as quietly as possible, your main objective is to find and free Princess Koyuki and to get out with her, and keep her safe. Does everyone understand the plan?" he gets a chorus of Hai from them and nods, however Naruto clears his throat and says "I want Sakura and Kiba both to take a flying thunder god kunai. If you get into any trouble that you KNOW you cant handle just throw the kunai and either me or a Clone will Appear." he hands a tri-pronged kunai to Kiba and Sakura each, they put them in their pouches however Sakura says "what about Haku-San?" the Black haired Kunoichi answers the question saying "My Engagement ring has Flying thunder god seals inscribed in it. Therefore if I Need Naruto-kun all I need to do is flare some of my chakra into my ring and he'll come to me." The blonde Chunin nods at this statement and with that they all go quiet again. After 15 more minuets of traveling they reach the outer Perimeter, Kakashi thanks the guide and sends him back to the village, then signals for the Infiltration team to stay where they are till the attack begins.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the palace, Doto is in the Dungeon standing in front of His niece's cell gloating "I have to thank you Koyuki, if you hadn't returned I would never have gotten my hands on the Crystal that is the key to the greatest weapon of Snow! Hahahahaha" as he holds up a dark green crystal waving it in front of the bars. Koyuki just stares back and says "Weapon? Is that what this is about? You think that the crystal is the key to Some sort of weapon? Your delusional. Otou-san told me that it was the key to the treasure of Snow country. He said it held the power to stop the endless snow." the man just chuckles at this and says "Sosetsu was a fool. He hid away something that could have given the Land of Snow so much Power. We could Rule the elemental Nations! But he refused to use it for "Evil" so I liberated him of his Life. However he didn't have the Hexagonal Crystal, He'd given it to you, and you Slipped from my fingers. It didn't matter though because I still had to find the Ultimate weapon. But now…now I have the weapon and the crystal and soon all the nations in this world will bow before My Power! Hahahahaha. As for you, well I don't need you anymore now that I have the crystal so come Tomorrow morning you will Be executed and then there will be no one who could possibly take my seat as Daimyo of Snow from me! Enjoy your last day on earth Dear niece."

* * *

Koyuki's eyes widen at this and as she's about to reply to this, suddenly the whole Palace shakes, and a Mercenary loyal to Doto rushes in and says "Doto-Sama We're under attack!" the man turns and says "What? Who would be foolish enough to attack My Palace?" the merc gulps and says "it's the Leaf Shinobi sir! They're attacking the walls with their Jutsu!" Doto snarls at this and says "Kill them! Set up the Kunai Launchers and fire at them. No matter how strong they are they wont be able to survive a barrage from 10 Launchers firing off over 100 Kunai a piece!" the merc Bows and says "Hai Doto-Sama!" and runs off, Doto turns to Koyuki and says "seem your "Protectors" have come to try and free you. I think I'll go and watch their deaths. I'll enjoy it. Goodbye Koyuki." and with that he walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile 10 minuets before the Merc told Doto about the attack. Kakashi, Naruto, And Sasuke stand at the perimeter as Kakashi looks at this Student and the Blonde chunin he says "alright boys. Lets get started. Sasuke use the biggest Fire Jutsu you have to start with, Naruto do what you want, and I'll use Some earth Jutsu." the two boys nod as Naruto makes his usual cross shaped sign and says "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he creates 7 clones and says "alright I want each of you to use a different element to attack." all the clones chorus their agreement as the original unseals several iron gourds and proceeds to flare his chakra slightly, breaking all 6 gourds apart and joining all the Iron sand together to manipulate. Sasuke makes a Single hand sign, takes a huge breath and says "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" as he Spews out an Enormous Wall of white hot flames that take up a large area, this attack alerts the Mercenaries inside the castle and on the walls to the Shinobis' presence. Kakashi flies through hand signs and says "Earth Style: Rock Bullet Jutsu!" as he launches a Huge Rock at the wall. Both the rock bullet and the Fire wall hit the Palace walls at the same time causing a huge explosion and rocking the whole palace. Naruto's clones then each go through different hand seals as they say "Fire Style: Roar of the Tiger!, Earth Style: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars!, Ice Release: Ice Fox Jutsu!, Lava Style: Lava Geysers!, Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!, Wind Style: Great Slashing Tornado! Wood Style: Wood Dragon!" all 7 attacks hit the walls and even manage to take out some of the guards.

* * *

Kakashi seeing the guards are scrambling to mount a counter attack signals to the hidden 3 to go on around, which they do as they slip away in the shadows. As the guards are all pre-occupied with the three Male Ninja attacking from the front, the Koyuki retrieval squad manages to get around to the back of the Palace un-noticed and slip inside with no trouble. Following Kiba and Akamaru's sense of smell the team sticks to the shadows, they meet little resistance, with every merc they come across quickly being dealt with by Haku using her Senbon. When they reach the dungeon is where they find the most resistance, 10 guards standing ready for any sort of attack. Haku signals to Sakura to use Genjutsu as the Pink haired girl nods and goes through hand seals saying quietly "Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Jutsu!" suddenly all the Merc guards scream in fear as they see an Enormous ball of Flames heading towards them from the ceiling of the Dungeons. In the confusion Kiba and Akamaru use the man beast clone, cover themselves in Lightning chakra and spin saying "Inazuka Nin-Taijutsu: Shocking Fang Over Fang!" as they rip through each Merc, not only tearing them like a drill but also electrocuting them. When the last guard is down Kiba and Akamaru land, the puppy becomes himself again and the 3 rush through looking for Koyuki.

* * *

When they find her she's startled to see them and says "How did you get in here? And for that mater why are you here?" Haku steps forward and says "we have come to free you and get you out of this place. You didn't think we'd just abandon you did you Yukie-San?" the princess turned actress stares at them and says "It would have been better for you if you had just abandoned me and returned to your village…because now Doto wont stop until he's killed you all." Kiba snorts at this and says "We can handle Doto and his Men. Don't underestimate Leaf Shinobi. Our greatest weapon is our Teamwork!" Koyuki snorts at this however Haku freezes the lock and snaps it, opening the cell door and says "Kiba-San is correct Yukie-San. Using teamwork the Shinobi of Leaf are unstoppable. However there are those Shinobi who have the strength to take on Armies Alone. And 1 of those Shinobi is outside assaulting this palace from the front. Naruto-Kun will not fail, and he will Take down Doto. So Yukie-san I ask that you place your faith in The leaf." the woman blinks, then smirks and says "alright, I'll place my faith in you Ninja. Get me out of here." Haku nods and suggests the actress climb on Kiba's back as it will be quicker if she doesn't have to try to keep up with them on foot, and so after some grumbling from her and Kiba, and a warning to said boy what will happen if he tries to grope her, they group heads off to get out of the palace.

* * *

Back with the Assault team, they've managed to blast several holes in the walls around the Palace, Sasuke is breathing hard after launching so many high level Fire jutsu, while Kakashi is panting slightly from the loss of chakra, while Naruto stands waiting with his iron sand whipping around him violently, all 7 of his clones having long since popped from lack of chakra. The two Sharingan users are about to begin another assault when they see several Large Kunai Launchers being set up and aimed at them, Naruto smiles at this as it's what he's been waiting for. They suddenly hear the lead Merc yell "FIRE! Kill those Idiots!" as the 10 Kunai launchers are sprung, launching over 1,000 kunai at the three Shinobi. The blonde speeds through hand seals and says "Iron Sand Style: Iron Assimilation!" as the iron sand surges forward in a Wall in front of the 3 of them. The wall of Iron sand blocks all the kunai, but more then that it absorbs every kunai that hits it, turning them into more Iron Sand, and soon all the kunai have been absorbed leaving the mercs wide eyed and frightened. Naruto goes through more hand seals and says "Iron Sand Style: Iron Sand Drizzle!" as he fires off hardened miniscule grains of the Iron sand at all the mercs, who are all hit and begin to fall like flies.

* * *

Soon enough after they're all heavily injured the blonde makes a single Hand seal and sends the iron sand surging forward then blazes through a few more and says "Iron Sand Style: Iron Sand Destruction!" as the iron sand washes over all the Kunai launchers and destroys them. When the last launcher is destroyed the Iron sand retreats back to Naruto and he turns it all back into the 6 gourds he unsealed earlier then reseals all but 1 as he straps that to his back. In his head he hears **"Hell Yeah kit! Now that's what I gave you the Iron Sand for! Complete and utter Domination and Destruction! Hahahahahaha! Good work Kit!"** the blonde replies back _"Thanks Kurama. Glad you approve of my use of it for once. I'm going to need you to stay awake for a bit. I may need your Chakra pretty soon."_ the Fox just chuckles and says **"No worries there Kit. I'll be awake for the duration of this Assault, so if you happen to come up against this Doto Fool feel free to show him the power of the 9-Tailed Fox!" **the blonde nods at this and turns to his fellow Shinobi and says "well that was fun. Shall we continue on inside to find Doto?" the two Sharingan wielders just stare at him silently, but nod their heads none the less. The 3 head inside the palace in search of Doto however they find nothing but Nadare Roga who informs them that Doto has left to go after Koyuki and to activate the Snow's ultimate weapon. Kakashi turns to the blonde and says "Naruto you head out to find the retrieval team, Me and Sasuke will handle Nadare." the blonde nods at this as he Body Flickers away leaving Kakashi and his Student to fight the last Snow Shinobi.

* * *

With the Retrieval team they're on the run from Doto Himself who keeps firing off black dragons made of snow and ice at them while spouting off about killing them all. Eventually they reach what appears to be Pillars in a circle covered by snow and realize they've been forced here, Doto lands near them and says "Now you have no where to go! I'll kill all of you, but first I think I'll freeze you and let you watch as I activate the weapon that will make me a God!" Haku looks to Sakura and Kiba and says "Sakura-San, Kiba-San I'm going to fight with Doto. When I initiate my attack take Yukie-San and get out of here. Head back towards the Village we were in this Morning." The 2 Genin nod to the Chunin. Doto chuckles and says "you think you have what it takes to Fight me Little Girl? Well your free to try, but I assure you Koyuki will not be leaving this place alive!" he flies through hand seals and says "Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard!" an enormous black dragon forms from the snow and ice around Him and launches at the Black haired girl. Haku flies through her own hand seals and says "Ice Release: Ice Dome!" as she forms a Dome of ice around herself, The black dragon hit's the dome head on and pushes Haku and the dome back creating a trench in the ground after a few minuets the dragon disperses, and 10 seconds later so does Haku's ice dome, to reveal the girl on one knee panting a bit.

* * *

Doto looks a little impressed at this, before he notices that Koyuki and the other two leaf Genin are gone and then he becomes angry and says "You Little Bitch! I'll give you credit, Your ice Style is strong to stand up to one of my most powerful attacks. But it doesn't matter because I'll freeze you to the bone with my next one, and from the looks of it you'll never defend against it!" he goes through hand seals again as the snow and ice around him rises up and takes the shape of 2 black dragons this time. "Ice Style: Twin Dragon Blizzard! Die!" he launches the two dragons which roar and head at the Kunoichi. Haku knowing she hasn't the strength the defend against it, flares chakra into her ring. Doto smirks thinking its over when suddenly theres a Yellow flash and a cry of "Ice Release: Ice Wall!" as a wall of ice with a Fox with 9 tails on it appears in the path of the 2 dragons stopping them completely and making them disperse into nothing but the snow they're made of, causing Doto's eyes to widen. The wall of ice disperses to reveal Naruto standing there in front of Haku, giving Doto a heated glare.

* * *

Haku seeing her fiancée smiles and says "Naruto-Kun…am I happy to see you." the blond gives his Love a half smile and says "Its alright Haku-Hime I'm going to take care of Doto. You should go and catch up with Kiba and Sakura." the black haired girl gets to her feet and says "Are you Sure Naruto-Kun? Perhaps we would Have a better chance against him together." Naruto shakes his head in the negative and says "no, I have to fight him alone, if you stay I'll be distracted worrying about you. Its best for you to Head back to the village." She walks up right next to him Kisses his cheek and says "Alright I'll go, But you promise me that you will return to me after you've Killed him." the blonde nods and replies "Ofcourse Hime. I'll always return to you no matter what." and with that Haku Body flickers away leaving Naruto alone with Doto as said man Laughs and says "How cute…making promises you cant keep. You will die here Boy for no one shall deny me my right to rule this world!"

* * *

Naruto looks at him seriously and says "No Doto I'll be keeping my promise because its you who's going to die here. I detest men like you, who kill and use family all for the sake of power. Men who believe that if they get their hands on some weapon or power that they'll be able to topple the 5 great Shinobi Villages. My Name Is Naruto Namikaze and I will show you the power of the Hidden Leaf!" with every word the blonde was taking steps towards the mad dictator, at the last he throws one of his tri-pronged kunai, Doto dodges the kunai with a mad gleam, however his smile fades when Naruto disappears in a yellow flash and reappears in his guard behind him shrouded in red Chakra and with a Purple ball of chakra in his right hand as he says "Lets See if your Armor can absorb this! **DEMON RASENGAN!"** As he thrusts the purple Rasengan into Doto's Armored chest as the man had turned around to face him, destroying the mans armor and sending him flying into the control panel for the so called weapon. Doto even though in pain still chuckles and says "fool..*cough*…you've sealed your…*cough*…fate!" he takes out the crystal and puts it in the slot for it and starts the machine.

* * *

However what happens next disappoints him, as the pillars heat up and the ice melts from them to reveal Heat generators, which soon melts all the snow in the surrounding area. As he looks on he screams to the heavens "A Heat Generator?! Is this the Treasure I killed You for Sotetsu!? Curse you!" Naruto just laughs from behind him and says "Curse Lord Sosetsu from the pits of Hell." and with that Naruto Decapitates the man, goes through hand seals and says "Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu!" and burns the body to ash. He cleans his Sword, then looks around taking in the freshly blooming flowers and smiles at how Snow country will probably be changing its name soon, as he Body flickers away. He appears back at Doto's palace to see Kakashi end Nadare's life with the Lightning blade, after removing his hand he turns to the blonde and says "Is Doto dead?" Naruto nods and says "Yes. The others have headed back to the village I say we do the same." the Silver haired man nods his head as he covers his Sharingan back up and sighs, The blond looks at him and says "have you thought about talking to my Tousan or Niisan about perhaps coming up with a seal that would allow you to turn the Sharingan on and off? I mean it would cost you much less chakra and you wouldn't need to keep it covered all the time." Kakashi walks up and picks up a knocked out Sasuke and places him over his left shoulder and says "Actually I never thought of it…its not a bad idea, Perhaps I'll approach Minato-Sensei about it. Lets get going." the blonde nods and the three Shinobi vanish via Body flicker.

* * *

After getting back to the village they were staying in, everyone reunites, Sakura fusses over Sasuke but is assured he just passed out due to chakra exhaustion, And Haku smothers Naruto in her Breasts with a Huge hug, happy that he defeated Doto. The next few days are spent resting, as the people come to grips with the fact that for the first time ever their country is warm, sunny, and full of Flowers and live grass. Koyuki agrees to become the Daimyo of the newly Named Spring country, and after 4 days the Leaf Shinobi decide its time to head home so we find them at the docks of the port town they came in by, with Koyuki and the other citizens of Spring at the dock to see them off.

* * *

As the group of 6 Shinobi stand on the deck of the ship Koyuki steps forward on the dock and says "I thank you all for everything you've done for Spring country, and more so for me. You showed me what it was to actually believe in something again and for that you have my Deepest thanks. Naruto-San, you especially have been a Ray of Light in the darkness of my Heart. I know that your already spoken for but you will always be a welcome guest in my Palace if you ever come to Spring again." Said blonde scratches his head while holding Haku's Hand and says "Don't mention it Koyuki-Sama. And thank you for the Offer. We just did what we were hired for. Be sure that you send that trade agreement to Tsunade-Baachan soon though. And Don't ever run away from your responsibilities again." the New Daimyo nods at this and says "Thank you all once again. Farewell and Safe Journey Home." with that all the villagers wave goodbye to the Shinobi, with them doing the same as they sail away from Spring country and on towards Home.

* * *

After a long journey the 6 finally reach The leaf village a little over a week Later, when they enter the gates Kakashi turns to his team and says "alright Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba. You three can head home, the A-rank mission pays will be transferred into your accounts after Naruto, Haku-San, and myself report to Hokage-Sama. You'll have the next week off from missions and training so spend it however you want. Dismissed!" the three Genin and one puppy all voice their acknowledgement and take off in different directions, with Naruto noticing Sasuke heading in the direction of Adam's place. Kakashi, Naruto, and Haku all head to the Hokage tower to report on the mission to Tsunade, when they arrive Shizune ushers them inside as she announces "Tsunade-Sama, Team 7 and Ice duo here to report on mission to protect Yukie Fujikaze." The busty blonde Kage looks up from her paperwork and sees them and says "Ah Kakashi, Naruto, Haku. Welcome Back I take it the mission was a Success?" Shizune exit's the room, closing the door behind her as Kakashi says "Yes Hokage-Sama the mission was a complete Success. However there were some Issues."

* * *

Tsunade scowls at this and says "What kind of Issues? Report!" and so the Jounin and 2 Chunin proceed to tell her all about the events in Snow country and how in the end Doto's ambitions were stopped and Snow country has now become Spring Country. The blonde haired woman takes a sip of her tea and says "I see…so Yukie Fujikaze was really Koyuki Kazahana…and Now she has become Daimyo of the newly named Spring country. Well from the sounds of it this Mission became S-Rank the moment you were attacked by the Snow Shinobi…as such I will place it in the entire teams records as an S-Rank mission and you will all be paid in full for it which means that the 6 of you will each be getting about 200,000 Ryo. Congrats. You may leave but I expect a full written report on this from all three of you. And you get the next 2 weeks off as is standard for completion of S-Ranks. Dismissed!" the three of them all nod and vanish in their own ways, Kakashi in a Leaf Body flicker, Naruto in a Shower of wood, and Haku in a Shower of ice.

* * *

Naruto and Haku arrive at the Main Namikaze house a few moments later and just walk right in with Naruto saying "Tousan! Temari-Chan! Kyoko-Chan! Yugito-Chan! Kurotsuchi! We're Home!" suddenly they hear what sounds like 4 pairs of feet rushing towards them and a moment later find every single girl named come down the stairs and all saying "Welcome Home Naruto/Naruto-Kun! Haku-Chan/Momochi!" Haku just chuckles and says "Naru-Kun I'm going to head up stairs and get a bath. You spend some time with your Other Fiancées." she gives him a peck on the lips and walks past all the girls and heads upstairs chuckling to herself and wondering what suddenly changed Kurotsuchi.

* * *

Naruto himself blinks at the fact the even Kurotsuchi is standing there greeting him as he cocks his head and says "Not that I'm not happy to see all of you but…Kurotsuchi why are you greeting me? I thought you hated me." the brown haired, pink eyed girl looks slightly ashamed and says "yeah well…I had a lot of time to think while you were away…and because of that and someone knocking sense into me I realized that I cant hate you or blame you for the things your Pops did…so if you'd allow it I'd like to start over with you…" the blonde 13 year old chuckles at this and smiles and says "Sure. I'd like that. Hi My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." as he extends his hand to her, she looks up and smiling slightly takes it and says "I'm Kurotsuchi, Granddaughter of Onoki the 3rd TsuchiKage of Rock. Its really nice to meet you Naruto-Kun." Naruto just smiles some more and says "it's a pleasure to meet you to Kurotsuchi-Chan. And I look forward to getting to know you better."

* * *

with that the two release each others hands as the blonde stretches and says "So where's my tou-san at?" before any of the girls can answer he hears the voice of a Woman say "Mina-Kun is upstairs working on a New seal he had a dream about the other night. But welcome home Naru-Chan." When the blonde sees the woman his eyes Widen in surprise and shock because standing in front of him is a gorgeous woman with long flowing red hair and deep blue eyes, Standing before him is his Mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. The chunin stutters out "K…k…Kaa-Chan?!" the red head smiles and says "Yes Naru-Chan its me. Its really your Kaa-Chan…I've missed you so much my little Sochi-kun. Give me a hug." however instead of stepping forward to give his mother a hug the 13 year old splutters and then Feints from the shock, however Yugito and Temari both catch him before he hit's the floor. Kushina giggles a bit and says "I guess seeing me was a bit to much of a shock to his system. He really is just like Mina-kun, Well girls take him into the living room and I'll bring in some ramen to rouse him so I can explain things." and with that the girls take their Fiancé into the living room as Kushina walks into the kitchen to make some of her homemade ramen so that she can wake her son and finally catch up with him.

* * *

Annnnnd Cut! well theres Chapter 43. As i said end of Snow country arc. Now i know the naruto vs Doto fight was anti-climatic but really what was doto going to do after Naruto already blocked his BEST jutsu with a wall of Ice? nothing. also i know that some of you weill complain about me not going in depth about the fight between Roga vs Kakashi and Sasuke but i'll say this much, Sasuke melted Roga's Ice jutsu with fire jutsus while Kakashi engaged the man in Taijutsu and then eventually after tiring him ran him through with the lightning Blade. Also Naruto got a bit of a Shock there at the end. Not only did Kurotsuchi ask to start over but he found out his mom is Back in the world of the living. Now next chapter will pick up from the end of this one, Kushina will wake naruto with his favorite dish, explain the situation to him and then after that will be a bit of a time skip and the begginings of The Sasuke Retrieval arc. or as i'ma call it the Sound Five Arc. Anway thats it for now so remember to read and review. Until next time!

Jutsu

Ice Release: Ice Fox: Bloodline Jutsu: B-Rank Assault- Creats a Large fox of Ice infront of Naruto which he launches at an opponent or object, when the fox hits its target it explodes in a shower of Ice spikes and needles, impaling what it hits. Created by Naruto himself.

Ice Release: Ice Wall: Bloodline Jutsu: A-Rank Defensive: Creates as the name Suggests a Wall of Ice infront of the User and anyone behind them, has the strenght to block even A-rank Fire Jutsu. the wall can also have a design in it much like an earth wall. In naruto's Case his wall has a carving of Kurama in it. Created By the Yuki Clan, Taught to Adam, and passed on to Naruto and Haku.

Iron Sand Style: iron sand Assimilation: A-Rank Supplimentary- By forming his Iron sand into a Wall or shield of some sort infront of him, Naruto can use it to absorb any Iron projectile launched at him and turn that projectile into more of his Iron sand to be used in furter Jutsu.


	44. Chapter 44:Meeting Mom! Sasuke Kidnapped

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

"Crap"Human Speech

_"Damn"Human Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Shit"Tailed Beast/Summon Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 44: Meeting Mom! Sasuke is Kidnapped!**

_Last Time_

"_So where's my tou-san at?" before any of the girls can answer he hears the voice of a Woman say "Mina-Kun is upstairs working on a New seal he had a dream about the other night. But welcome home Naru-Chan." When the blonde sees the woman his eyes Widen in surprise and shock because standing in front of him is a gorgeous woman with long flowing red hair and deep blue eyes, Standing before him is his Mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. The chunin stutters out "K-k-Kaa-Chan?!" the red head smiles and says "Yes Naru-Chan its me. Its really your Kaa-Chan…I've missed you so much my little Sochi-kun. Give me a hug." however instead of stepping forward to give his mother a hug the 13 year old splutters and then Feints from the shock, however Yugito and Temari both catch him before he hit's the floor. Kushina giggles a bit and says "I guess seeing me was a bit to much of a shock to his system. He really is just like Mina-kun, Well girls take him into the living room and I'll bring in some ramen to rouse him so I can explain things." and with that the girls take their Fiancé into the living room as Kushina walks into the kitchen to make some of her homemade ramen so that she can wake her son and finally catch up with him._

* * *

Now

10 minuets later the red head walks into the Living room to find Naruto laying on the couch with his head in Yugito's Lap, and the girl running her fingers through his spiky blonde hair. She smiles and says "As Cute as it is watching you caress Sochi-Kun's hair Yugi-Chan, I think its time to wake him and get to explaining." The female Jinchuriki blushes at this and nods her head at Kushina. The red head comes over with a steaming bowl of Pork ramen and waves it under Naruto's Nose, this causes the Male Jinchuriki to stir, and soon he smiles and says "I smell Ramen…mmm" he opens his eyes to see the bowl in front of his face and as he reaches out to grab it finds it taken out of his reach and hears His mothers voice again "Nu uh Sochi-Kun. You don't get Kaa-Chan's famous Homemade ramen until you sit up and pay attention." Looking at his mother once again he blinks and says "so it was real? I didn't just dream you were back Kaa-Chan?" he sits up, and noticing he's sitting next to Yugito and that his head was resting in her Lap he gives her a Thankful smile which she readily returns. Kushina giggles and says "nope. It was all real Naru-Chan. Now I know you have a lot of questions but I'll cut them all off by saying one Name. Adam." At first the blonde male is confused at this but then suddenly realization dawns on him and instantly knows his Nii-san brought his Mother back the same way he did his Dad.

* * *

Naruto begins to chuckle confusing all the girls and Kushina and the red head looks at him and says "what's so Funny Sochi-Kun?" Naruto looks at her and says "Leave it to Nii-San to do something like bring you back while I'm gone. But I'm happy he did Kaa-Chan." he gets up off the couch and walks over and wraps his mother in a Hug, and says "welcome Back Kaa-Chan…I missed you my whole life…I really cant wait to spend more time with you, to train with you, and to eat your Homemade Meals. I love you Kaa-Chan." Kushina tears up at this as she wraps him in a one armed hug and says "thank you Naru-Chan…I missed you to…when I was in the after life all I could think about was rather you were safe and happy, if you knew how much your Father and I really loved and cared for you…Hoping that your life wasn't bad and that no one knew you were a Jinchuriki…I just wanted to hold you in my arms again and to tell you how much you were loved and cared for…I Love you My Sochi-Kun." all of the girls shed tears at this encounter however the moment is ruined when Minato walks in and says "Hey what's going on in here? Did someone die? Was it Kakashi?! Have I lost my Last Student?"

* * *

Naruto and Kushina part and she hands him the bowl of ramen she made for him as he thanks her and takes his seat back next to Yugito, the red head walks over to her Husband and hits him over the head saying "You Baka! No one Died! You just ruined a heartfelt an tearful reunion between me and our Son! I swear for a Genius you cant be so Dense sometimes!" The former Kage holds the top of his head and says "Ow! I'm Sorry Kushi-Chan I didn't know what was going on….I saw all the girls crying and saw You and Naruto in each others arms crying as well and assumed the worst happened….Sorry!" he gets down on his hands and knees and says "Please forgive my foolishness Kushi-Chan!" Naruto stops eating his ramen and begins to laugh his ass off at his father's antics, soon Temari, Yugito, Kyoko, and Even Kurotsuchi join in, amused by the sheer fact that one of the only 2 men in history to have an SS-Ranking in bingo books is groveling at the feet of his Wife. Said wife just giggles and says "Alright I forgive you Mina-Kun. Please just get up off the floor and stop groveling, your embarrassing me." the blonde haired man smiles at this and hops up and kisses Kushina so fast it seems almost like he used the flying thunder god. After that the rest of the night is spent in conversation, Kushina is introduced to Haku and as she did with 3 of the others hits it off with the Black haired Ice user right away. At the end of the night Naruto is dragged off by Yugito to her room where the door is locked and Privacy seals set up so as to keep their activities private.

* * *

Time Skip: 2 Weeks

In the last 2 weeks Naruto has spent quite a bit of time Getting to know not Just his mother Kushina, who he's found he inherited his penchant for pranks from, but also gotten to know his last Fiancée Kurotsuchi, finding that they share the Lava Bloodline, and that while most times she's a bit of a tomboy, there are times she can be quite feminine. Also since he has been back in the leaf he hasn't found much time to train as he's had Night after night of dates with all his girls including Ino, Hinata, and Yakumo. This hasn't left him much time for training, so today finds our blonde hero, along with his best friend Sasuke, and Sasuke's Sensei Kakashi at training ground 32, standing together with weapons drawn, looking quite haggard as if they've been in a battle, and in fact they have.

* * *

Soon three Shadows surround them in the trees, the first shadow looks at them with his Blood red Sharingan Eyes and says "Tut Tut, I'm very disappointed in you Sasuke, to have taken so much damage after only 2 hours. I fear for the future of our clan if that is the best that our Youngest Shinobi can do." the young Sharingan Wielder scowls at this, tensing his muscles in anticipation for another attack as the first shadow reveals himself as Yusuke Uchiha. The Second shadow wears a long White Coat and says "You've Gotten Soft Kakashi-Kun…I'm ashamed of you…I thought I taught to never let your Skills Get dull." the cycloptic Jounin flinches at this as he holds his Kunai in a reverse grip, and looks towards the man with his Sharingan eye spinning and says "Minato-Sensei…" the second Shadow is revealed as Minato Namikaze who smirks. The third and final shadow steps into the light, and the first thing revealed is the enormous sword he's holding, then his face is revealed, and its Adam Durphey. Adam looks at Naruto and says "you still have a LONG way to go before your ready to take the title of strongest from me Little brother. I've been lax on your training since you got assigned to team 8 but no more. Now prepare yourselves for our next onslaught." and with that all three men vanish in nothing more then blurs to attack their respective Sparring partner. This continues for 2 more hours, with the 3 S-Class Shinobi beating the other 3 around with pure Tai and Kenjutsu, eventually they break for lunch and sit under the shade of a tree close to the river that runs through the training ground.

* * *

Adam clears his throat and says "alright, first off I want to say that I was mildly pleased with Your performance in Kenjutsu Naruto. However your form was a bit sloppy indicating that you've been relying more on your Taijutsu and Ninjutsu recently and barely been using your Blade. However the upside is that with some refinement you'll be back up to scratch, and if I deem ready I'll show you some more Elemental Sword attacks along with Another of my Secret Sword arts." The teenage blonde Smiles at this and swallows his sandwich and says "that would be Great Adam-Niisan. I've actually Missed training with you, my body is always swore afterward but at least I know I've grown stronger thanks to the hellish routine." Adam nods at this. Minato looks at Kakashi and says "I'm slightly disappointed in you Kakashi, you should Be an S-Rank Shinobi in your own right at this time. However from what I was told by Adam here, you stopped training seriously when you quit ANBU to become a Regular Jounin, and the skills you have now are only thanks to Adam's training you and the other Jounin who have Genin teams. If I had to say, right now Anko could probably beat you in an all out fight. I want you to work extra hard and increase your strength and polish all your skills. You're the last member of my former Genin team left and I don't want you to die like Obito or Rin." the silver haired man nods his head and says "Ofcourse Minato-Sensei…Say Sensei…did you think about what we discussed last week?"

* * *

Minato swallows his Water and says "you mean about a way to turn your Sharingan on and off?" Kakashi nods his head and the blonde says "Yeah I've thought about it, but honestly I cant even begin to figure out a way to do that…if the transplant hadn't been Done by Rin who was still a very Untrained Medic at the time, In the field, then when the optic nerves were connected you would have been able to turn it on and off. Now its been in your head to long…sorry Kakashi" the Jounin hangs his head in defeat at this however Adam says "Actually there might be a way…its sketchy…but there is a Kinjutsu that has been used in the past in the Mist Village…in times of war when orphans were in high abundance, those orphans who showed great potential as a Ninja would be adopted into certain Bloodline clans…However these orphans would not have the clans bloodline so in order to fully make them part of the clan they would be given the bloodline through a unique melding of Fuinjutsu and something called Bloodjutsu." everyone especially Kakashi and Minato perk up at this an begin to pay close attention as the Swordsman as he continues "now I know this Kinjutsu, and I believe I could tweak it so that your own DNA structure can meld with the DNA structure of the Sharingan, thus making it a part of the Hatake Genetics, and possible transforming into a new and totally Original bloodline….a sort of Offshoot Sharingan. Making you able to turn it on and off at will." the silver haired man eye smiles and says "If you can do it please try. It would help me to conserve chakra and not waste so much when using the Sharingan."

* * *

Adam nods at this and Yusuke says "Sasuke, your strength continues to grow, You have nearly mastered the level 2 Sharingan, and have pretty much mastered the Uchiha clan Taijutsu style…however remember not to rely on your Sharingan or the family Taijutsu style to much in battle or you become Predictable, and so with that in mind tomorrow I will start instructing you in another Taijutsu style which is called the aptly named Hawk Style." the young Uchiha nods his head at his uncle and clan head and continues to eat his Lunch in silence. After lunch they continue with their training for a couple more hours when finally Minato pipes up and says "alright I think that's enough training for today. We should all head home, Kushi-Chan will Kill me if I'm not showered and changed before dinner, and Naruto you have a Date night with Kurotsuchi tonight don't you?" The younger Blonde says "Yeah that's right Tou-San…I should prolly get a shower and change of clothes myself…don't want to go out smelling like sweat and B.O." Sasuke chuckles at this and pats his best friend on the shoulder and says "I feel sorry for you Bud…you have 8 Girls that you have to Smell good for…I don't envy you." Naruto chuckles and says "Well Sasuke at least I have 8 girls, where as you cant even Talk to the one girl you Actually Like without becoming a blathering moron…how will you EVER get Karin-Chan to go out with you if you cant even complete a sentence around her?" the young Uchiha's face turns red at this as he says "Its not my Fault! I cant help it that she always looks so Cute and makes my higher brain functions shut down…But I swear Naruto if you say anything to her about my feelings I will shove a Kunai up your ass…best friend or not."

* * *

Naruto along with all the Adults laugh at this as Adam says "now now Sasuke no need to threaten your best pal with violence…I'm sure he has no intentions of telling his Cousin that you Like her. But I agree with Minato-San, we should all get going. Lets meet up here Tomorrow morning the same time." and with that he Vanishes in a red flash of Lighting. Naruto and Minato both say their farewells to the two Uchiha and vanish in dual Yellow Flashes. Sasuke looks at his uncle and says "I'll be home for dinner later Uncle Yusuke…I want to go and sit at my favorite spot and contemplate the days training." The older man smiles a kind smile and says "alright Sasuke-Kun…I'll tell Keiko to save a plate for you for later. But don't stay out to Late dear Nephew." Sasuke nods at this as Yusuke vanishes in a body flicker and he walks away from the training ground.

* * *

Later that night Sasuke is sitting in his favorite spot within the Leaf, a tall tree in the residential district, staring up at the stars thinking once again about the same thing that has plagued his mind since the massacre. _"why Itachi? I understand you did what you did for the sake of the Leaf….but why did you have to take Kaa-Chan's life as well? She was so kind and would never have gone along with Tou-san or the clans plans…so Why?!" _his musings are cut short when he feels multiple presences appear around him. He stands up and activates his Sharingan as he takes a defensive stance and says "whose there? And what do you want?" the clouds part, allowing the moonlight to shine and reveal the 4 people surrounding him, 3 boys and a girl all wearing odd clothes with purple ropes tied around their waists.

* * *

The first to step forward is a pale boy with dark grey hair with a bang that covers his right eye, wearing turquoise lipstick, and brown eye-liner, which makes him appear more feminine who says "We Are Orochimaru-Sama's Eleite Guard, the Sound Four. My name is Sakon of the West Gate!" the second to step forward is a Boy with 4 arms, with Brown hair who says "My Name is Kidomaru of the East Gate!" the third to step forward is the largest of the group, a Dark Skinned man with an orange Mohawk and a stocky build who says "Jirobo of the South Gate!" the female steps forward, her Long Blue hair reaching her butt, her Green eyes holding a semi psychotic look and says "And My name is Sayuri of the North Gate!" Sasuke regards them all warily and says "Orochimaru's guard huh? That means your from Sound and therefore intruding in another village where you aren't welcome. So I'll ask only once…What are you doing In the leaf?" Sayuri laughs and says "We were sent here on Orochimaru-Sama's orders to Capture You Sasuke Uchiha. So why don't you come along quietly and make things easier on yourself." the Sharingan wielder scoffs at this and says "Capture me? Your all pretty cocky aren't you? I'll take you all down without any help and deliver you to Ibiki and Anko with a bow on top."

* * *

Kidomaru fake shivers at this and says "ooh we're so scared! Please give me a break, you're a lousy Genin and we are Jounin. If you don't come along willingly then we'll just have to take you by force." Sasuke decides to try and get some information out of them before attempting to fight the 4 off and says "What the hell does that Pedophilic Snake want with me? First he gives me that nasty Curse seal in the Forest of death. Now he sends you weaklings to Capture me? What's his obsession?" Jirobo takes offense to these comments and rushes Sasuke much faster then his size implies, and goes for an Axe kick, Sasuke spins to the side avoiding the strike completely, however he notices that the kick cracks the tree branch as the big man glares and says "No one Speaks of Orochimaru-Sama that Way! Do it again and I'll Break you in half!" Sakon sighs and says "settle down Jirobo, it wouldn't do to harm the Uchiha to much, after all Orochimaru-Sama would punish us most severely for any lasting damage to his Next container."

* * *

this seems to have the desired effect as the big man calms slightly. Sasuke's face contorts in disgust at this and says "So that's his Angle huh? He wants my body to house his filthy soul…the Sharingan…he wants my Sharingan…Well I'm not going to go Willingly!" as he rushes through hand seals suddenly he finds his hands bound by a sticky rope like substance, when he looks to the source he sees its coming from the mouth of the 4 armed ninja, and before he can do anything about it he senses someone behind him and hops to the side avoiding a punch from the feminine looking Sakon. As he rolls back to his feet he sees a foot coming straight for his face and moves his head to dodge the kick from the only female there and hops back away from her, only to find his back hit what feels like a brick wall, he turns his head to see what he hit to find Jirobo who quickly wraps his arms around the Uchiha and lifts him off the ground and suplexes him into the tree branch. Sasuke's head hit's the branch and he quickly finds his vision fading to black as he hears Sayuri says "And here I thought he'd be a bit better…such a disappointment." and then nothing. The Sound four look at the unconscious boy and Sakon says "Kidomaru wrap this Trash up in your webs and lets get the hell outta here." the four armed boy nods, wraps the Uchiha in webbing and tosses him to Jirobo saying "you can carry the trash all the way back to Sound." the big man just nods and with that the 4 vanish from the spot with their hostage.

* * *

4 hours later finds Yusuke Uchiha standing in the Hokage's office in front of Tsunade with a worried look on his face. The busty blonde sighs and says "what's the problem Uchiha-dono?" the man looks at her and says "Hokage-Sama I'm afraid that My nephew Sasuke Uchiha has gone Missing tonight." Tsunade sighs at this and says "Surely your over reacting Uchiha-Dono? I'm sure that Sasuke is just wondering around the village or decided to go stay the night with Your eldest son." Yusuke is about to answer when 4 people body flicker into the office kneeling in front of him, the 4 look up at him with their Sharingan eyes, revealing his 4 youngest children. He looks to his second born Kisuke and says "Did you find Sasuke Kisuke-Kun?" the 19 year old stands and says "No Tou-Sama…we searched all of the Leaf and found no trace of him." this worries the Uchiha Head as he looks at his Youngest Daughter Orihime and says "did you search at your brothers as I instructed Orihime?" the 14 year old looks at him and says "Yes Daddy…but Nii-Sama said he hasn't seen Sasuke since training earlier. However he did say he would search his favorite spot for him."

* * *

Tsunade's brow creases as she says "Cat!" as a woman wearing the standard ANBU outfit and a cat mask appears kneeling in front her desk and says "You called Tsunade-Sama?" the blonde woman looks at her and says "I want you to Prepare 3 squads of ANBU and have them ready to move out just incase Adam Durphey has bad news to report." the woman nods and says "Yes Hokage-Sama!" and body flickers away. A moment later theres a red flash of lightning and Adam appears, Sharingan activated and an angry look on his face as he looks at his Father and siblings as well as Tsunade and says "Its not good…the tree that is his favorite in the village has large spider like cracks in the branch he always sits on…also there were traces of 4 other chakra signatures all around the area." Tsunade looks at the Swordsman and says "did you recognize any of the other signatures?" he nods and says "Ah…they were the same as the 4 Shinobi who created the barrier Orochimaru and I fought in during the invasion. I hate to say it but it looks like Sasuke has Been Kidnapped."

* * *

Orihime and her older sister Rangiku both gasp at this as Yusuke turns to his oldest and says "how long?" the blonde looks at his father with his arms crossed and says "from the looks of the chakra in the area, I'd say almost 5 hours…meaning that they have a pretty large head start." Kisuke, and Ichigo, Orihime's twin brother, both Scowl at this with rage in their eyes. Tsunade calls out "Tiger!" as a man with brown hair and a tiger mask appears kneeling awaiting his orders. "Tiger send your team out and bring me Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Namikaze, Temari of the Leaf, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, and Neji Hyuga right away!" the ANBU nods and vanishes off to Fulfill his orders and get together the individual's his Hokage has demanded. After relaying the orders to his Squad he heads for the Namikaze compound to find Naruto and Temari.

* * *

When he arrives he knocks on the door to have it answered by Minato who looks at him and says "What can I do for you ANBU-San?" the Tiger masked man bows to the former Kage and says "Namikaze-Sama, I've been sent by Hokage-Sama to summon Naruto Namikaze and Temari to the Hokage's office Immediately dressed in their Shinobi gear." Naruto hearing his name comes to the door and says "what does Baa-chan want with me and Mari-Chan?" the man looks at him and says "Hokage-Sama requires your presences to discuss the Kidnapping of Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto's eyes widen at this and his smile drops from his face as it takes on a hard look and he says "Alright…tell Hokage-Sama that Temari and myself will be there within the next 10 minuets." the ANBU nods and vanishes. Minato turns to his son and says "Naruto…don't let your emotions get the better of you…it'll only get your team killed in the long run." the boy turns to his father as he begins to walk to the stairs right behind Temari and says "Don't worry dad…I know how to behave on Missions…but I promise that those who Kidnapped the Emo will regret that they ever took the best friend of Naruto Namikaze." and with that he turns around and heads up stairs with fire in his eyes.

* * *

Annnnd Cut! Well theres chapter 44. beggining of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Now first things first Sayuri is someone i made up in order to replace Tayuya in teh sound four and uses different tactics then Tayuya does. Now i know this Chapter is a bit Short but i couldnt make it TOOO long because then the Retrieval Arc would be only like 2 or 3 chapters and i want it to last atleast 6. Anyway i dont really have anything else to say about this other then sorry again for the late update. Read and review as always. Until Next time.


	45. Chapter 45:Retrieve Sasuke ChojiVsJirobo

Alright everyone here is Chapter 45, and its the beggining of the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Now this chapter is Mostly all about the Fight between Choji and Jirobo, and each chapter after this will be about each to the Fights. Next chapter will be Neji Vs Kidomaru, chapter 47 will Be Sakon and Ukon Vs Kiba and Akamaru with interruption by Kankuro. Chapter 48 will be Temari and Shikamaru Vs Sayuri. and Chapter 49 will end up being at first Naruto Vs Kimmimaro but will shift to Gaara Vs Kimmimaro. and then Chapter 50 will ofcourse be the Battle at the valley of the End, however it will be Between Kabuto and Naruto. so look forward to all of that and enjoy this chapter.

"crap"Human Speech

_"Shit"Human thought/ Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"idiot"Tailed Beast/Summon Thought**_

* * *

**C****hapter 45:Retrieve Sasuke! Choji Vs Jirobo!**

_Last Time_

_Naruto hearing his name comes to the door and says "what does Baa-chan want with me and Mari-Chan?" the man looks at him and says "Hokage-Sama requires your presences to discuss the Kidnapping of Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto's eyes widen at this and his smile drops from his face as it takes on a hard look and he says "Alright…tell Hokage-Sama that Temari and myself will be there within the next 10 minuets." the ANBU nods and vanishes. Minato turns to his son and says "Naruto…don't let your emotions get the better of you…it'll only get your team killed in the long run." the boy turns to his father as he begins to walk to the stairs right behind Temari and says "Don't worry dad…I know how to behave on Missions…but I promise that those who Kidnapped the Emo will regret that they ever took the best friend of Naruto Namikaze." and with that he turns around and heads up stairs with fire in his eyes._

* * *

Now

10 Minuets Later finds Naruto and Temari standing in Tsunade's office along with Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba with Akamaru, and Choji, All awaiting their orders. The busty blonde Hokage regards the 6 ninja in front of her with a critical eye and says "I know most of you are wondering why you are here, so I wont beat around the bush. Around 4 to 5 hours ago Sasuke Uchiha was kidnapped." this news causes some raised eyebrows as she continues "All evidence points towards the Sound village being the culprits. Now you 6 have been gathered together because of your Unique talents. Your mission is to go after Sasuke's kidnappers and retrieve the stolen Uchiha. Now your opponents are most likely going to be Jounin Level Shinobi and as such this Mission is Classified a High A-Rank to low S-Rank. Do you understand this?" All 6 Shinobi nod their heads at this and Akamaru yips. Shikamaru decides to voice a question and says "Hokage-Sama, may I ask, who will be the acting commander in this mission? As you have 3 Chunin and 3 Genin." Tsunade looks right at the Nara Heir and says "I'm Glad you asked that question Shikamaru. This mission will be Co-Lead by yourself and Naruto with Temari as a Backup commander incase both of you are incapacitated for any reason." Naruto and Temari nod at this as Shikamaru sighs and mutters troublesome.

* * *

The Senju looks at them all and says "Now I want you all to head out as Soon as Possible! We cannot allow the enemy to get an even bigger head start on us. Dismissed!" and with that all 6 leave the office. Once outside the tower they take to the roofs and Naruto walks up to Kiba and Akamaru and says "Here, use this to track Sasuke's Scent." he pulls out one of Sasuke's extra outfits that the boy leaves at the Namikaze compound encase he comes over to train. Akamaru sniffs it and barks indicating he has the scent and with that he's off with the 6 Shinobi following him. A little while later while hopping through the trees Choji looks at his best friend and says "Say Shikamaru, what's the plan for when we find these guys?" the Nara hair noticing that everyone besides Naruto is curious as well sighs and says "well as of right now we know nothing about the people who took Sasuke, so I'd have to say we need to be on guard…according to the report Lady Tsunade gave me before leaving, the enemy at least have abilities with barrier Jutsu. So I'd say if they use any barriers we let Naruto handle it as he's almost a Master of Fuinjutsu and Barrier Jutsu are an offshoot of that art. As for any individual abilities we stay on guard and analyze their abilities to come up with effective counter measures. Other then that…I got nothing."

* * *

everyone just nods to this except Naruto. Temari turns to her fiancé and says "Naruto-Kun…are you ok?" The blonde male looks at her and says "Yeah I'm fine Mari-Chan…just thinking…its possible that if Orochimaru-Teme wants Sasuke then he'd most likely never leave his kidnapping entirely up to some grunts…More then likely we may encounter his Butt buddy Kabuto Yakushi on this Mission." Temari shivers remembering the Glasses wearing, grey haired boy, Naruto noticing this says "not to Worry Mari-Chan…if the bastard does appear, I'll whoop his ass like I did during the mission to get Baa-Chan, except this time I wont let him leave with all his limbs." the blonde haired girl Smiles at this and proceeds to focus on her tree hopping. A few hours later they all hear Kiba say "Akamaru Says we're Gaining on the kidnappers! shouldn't be long now!" With the Sound 4, Sayuri looks back and says "Boys we have a Problem. Seems we have some Leaf Trash on our Asses." Sakon looks back and says "How long till they catch up to us Sayuri?" the blue haired girl says "I'd Say about 15 Minuets give or take." Kidomaru curses at this and Sakon says "alright we're coming to a small clearing, Jirobo you stop in the clearing and Hold them back." the biggest of them says "Alright, but one of you has to take the Uchiha." Sakon says "give him to Kidomaru" a moment later Jirobo tosses Sasuke to the 4 armed boy who catches him, and then lands in the clearing to await the leaf Shinobi as the rest of the sound 4 continue on.

* * *

A few minuets later the Leaf Ninja land on the other side of the clearing to find Jirobo standing there waiting for them. The big man steps forward and says "that's as far as you go Leaf Trash! I Jirobo of the South Gate Shall be your opponent!" Shikamaru looks at everyone and says "be careful…we don't know this guys abilities so be prepared for anything." everyone nods as Jirobo suddenly goes through hand seals and says "Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison!" suddenly the entire team finds themselves trapped in a Dome of earth. Shikamaru sighs and says "well seems this guy is an Earth nature user…to bad for him we have Multiple earth Nature users in this team…along with 2 Lightning nature…Kiba lets do our thing." the Inuzuka boy nods as they both go through the same hand seals before touching the dome with electrified hands and saying "Lighting Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" The lightning chakra courses through the earth dome causing it to begin breaking apart. Jirobo who has his hands IN the dome trying to Suck out all the teams Chakra is suddenly electrocuted and forced to release the dome as it fully breaks and reveals the retrieval team unharmed.

* * *

The Big man looks at them and says "How did you Break my Jutsu?" The Nara heir just sighs and says "easy, Earth techniques are weak to Lightning techniques. Myself and Kiba are both Lightning Users and so using that to our advantage we flooded your Earth dome with a Lightning attack from two sides causing it to break down. While we may not know much about your's or your friends abilities the same is true that you don't know anything about our Abilities." Naruto scowls and says "we need to get Past this guy and get Sasuke back. So we cant dick around, I'll take him out with one strike." and before anyone can object Naruto rushes Jirobo at low Jounin speed and goes for a punch to the solar plexus, however he finds his fist blocked by the bigger boy, however his danger sense kicks in and he manages to flip backwards as Jirobo's leg and foot come down in the spot he was just in causing the earth beneath the appendages to crack and become indented. The blond lands near his team again and says "whew…good thing I sensed that coming…otherwise even with Kurama I'd be suffering some Internal Injuries right now." Neji nods and says "I have to agree…it seems he relies on Brute Physical Strength, Coupled with his Earth Nature chakra and Most likely Barrier techniques…hmm"

* * *

Shikamaru analyzes everything and comes up with multiple strategies within a few seconds, when he opens his eyes he says "Troublesome…no matter what we do we have to leave one of us behind to go forward…since he's a Powerhouse I say we send our own Powerhouse against him…What do you say Choji? Think you can handle this guy?" The plump boy throws his empty bag of chips away and looks at his best friend and says "Yeah I think so…All that training with Adam-Sensei the month before the chunin Exam finals really showed me Just how strong I actually am…and I'm prolly the best opponent for the guy seeing as my Taijutsu relies on strength and my family's Jutsu. Not to mention I'm an earth user like him." Shikamaru nods at this and says "alright then…its up to you, keep him busy while we go after his friends…but Choji you promise me you'll beat this guy and join up with us later." the Akimichi heir steps to the head of the group cracking his Knuckles and says "I promise Shika…I'll definitely kick this guys ass and come join the rest of you in rescuing Uchiha." they all nod and proceed to run past Choji and towards Jirobo. The enemy boy knowing what they intend to try, begins to make hand seals but suddenly hears "Earth Style: Rising Earth Spears Jutsu!" as he sees Spears of earth rising in front of the retrieval team pointing straight at himself. Jirobo changes his hand seals and says "Earth Style: Earth Shore Return!" as he slams his hand on the ground causing a Square wall of earth to rise up in front of himself, the jutsu blocks the spikes however it gives the rest of the retrieval team the time they need to get past him.

* * *

Once the wall comes down he finds himself standing across from the brown haired chubby boy and says "So you're an earth User to huh?…I'm guessing by the fact your friends left you behind that you and I are Similar in more ways then just our elemental Affinities…I'd say you're a Taijutsu specialist who uses Strength like me…Hmph…it doesn't matter because in the end you'll Die here and then I'll go after all your comrades." Choji chuckles at this and says "Who said you were going to win? You know if this was a few months ago…I'd prolly be scared shitless about fighting a Jounin level Shinobi like you…but after training with the man known as the Strongest in the world…I'm not…Also even if you do beat me…you have my friends to contend with and trust me when I say, the blonde you clashed with earlier would definitely wipe the floor with you." the bigger boy laughs at this and says "that weakling? I barely even felt his punch when I caught it…I highly doubt he's strong enough to take on even Sayuri…I'll give you one thing, your not lacking confidence." he cracks his knuckles and neck and says "lets get this over with, the sooner I kill you the sooner I can go after your friends and kill them." with that Choji and Jirobo rush each other and begin a Taijutsu Battle.

* * *

With the retrieval team Kiba turns to Shikamaru and says "do you really think Choji has what it takes to beat that guy? I mean I know that since the Month break for the Chunin exam Finals he's taken his training a lot more seriously….but that guy is a Jounin and Choji is still a Genin even if he Might have Chunin level Strength." Shikamaru looks at the Inuzuka heir and says "I believe in Choji…he's become a lot stronger thanks to Naruto's Older brother…but more then that…Choji has to prove to himself that he's truly on his way to becoming the 16th Head of the Akimichi clan, and on his way to Surpassing Choza-San, who has always been his Idol. So you ask me if I think Choji can win…I believe it with every fiber of my Being." the rest of the team is surprised at the usual lazy boys conviction in his friend, except Naruto who shares in Shikamaru's belief in the Akimichi heir.

* * *

Back with Said boy and Jirobo, after exchanging some blows they've finally separated, Choji shakes his arms a bit to get rid of the soreness and thinks to himself _"He really is incredibly Strong…its like sparing with Tou-san…except Tou-san is twice as strong as he is Physically…one thing is certain I wont be able to over power him…unless.."_ with that he goes into his hip pouch and takes out a Clear, 3 sectioned container, in each section is a colored pill, Green, Yellow, and Red. Choji opens the lid on the green pill and takes it out, then puts the container away, after which he tosses the green pill in his mouth and eats it. Jirobo is watching this with mild interest, wondering just what The Akimichi heir is thinking will happen from taking a snack break. Choji feels his Strength, Chakra, Speed, Stamina, and everything else Increase from taking the first pill as he rolls his shoulders and says "alright Time for round 2" Jirobo gets in his Arhat fist stance and prepares for the boy to come at him, however before his eyes Choji vanishes and before he can do anything appears in his guard and lands a Devastating Punch to the stomach that not only knocks the wind out of the bigger boy but sends him flying back through several Trees. Choji takes up his family stance, as a few moments later Jirobo comes back, holding his stomach, and glaring as he says "I don't know how you did that you Brat…but I'll Make you pay!" and with that he rushes the Akimichi again, once again engaging him in a Taijutsu battle, however this time he finds the boys strength actually matches and even slightly exceeds his own and is quickly over taken. Choji grips the bigger boy by his belt, lifts him up and Suplexes him head first into the earth, after that he releases him and hops away, waiting to see what will happen next.

* * *

The Brown haired boy watches in Awe as the Orange haired one stands up slowly, as chains of triangular arrows spread across his body, He grunts and says "To think a runt like you could push me to Use the first level of my Curse Seal…I'll give you credit, I didn't expect you to be this Pesky. But now that I have Orochimaru-Sama's power flowing through my veins your time is coming to an end!" with that Jirobo rushes Choji much faster then before and engages him in Taijutsu for the third time. They quickly find that their strength is now exactly equal, as they Pound one another all over the clearing, however things turn to Jirobo's Favor when he lifts up one of the trees that fell when he went through them and proceeds to use it like a club to beat the Brown haired boy with. After a little while of this Choji becomes fed up and says "Multi-Size technique!" as his body balloons up, He takes out a bunch of Kunai on Ninja wire and wraps it around his engorged body, then retracts his head, arms, and Feet inside himself and says "Spiked Human Bullet Tank!" as his body begins to spin rapidly and he shoots off at Jirobo. The Sound ninja seeing that if he tries to Block the boy in this state he could get stabbed all to hell goes through hand seals and says "Earth Style: Sphere of Graves!" as he grabs hold of the ground and lifts up an Enormous lump of Earth and hefts it over his head. As the Spiked tank comes towards him, He throws the Lump of earth at it, Choji and the earth meet head on and with his speed and the kunai the boy cuts right through the lump of earth however is significantly slows his progress and speed and when he finally breaks through and gets to Jirobo, he's going slow enough that the man just puts up his hands and Catches, and stops him, however not before sustaining Kunai wounds to the Left leg and the Stomach.

* * *

Jirobo lifts Choji up and tosses him making him crash through multiple tress of his own, and forcing his Jutsu to end. Choji walks back into the clearing 3 minuets later, bleeding slightly from a cut over his eye, and bruised up, he takes out the container again and says "I'd hoped I wouldn't need more then one of these…but I guess I still have a ways to go…"as he opens the lid to the Yellow pill, takes it out and Consumes it as he puts the container away again. With the consumption of the second food pill he feels his Chakra reserves increase Dramatically, as he looks over to Jirobo to see the boy transforming, he witnesses as the Sound ninja's skin turns red and his hair grows longer, as he also grows warts on his forehead and shoulders and comes to resemble an Ogre. Once his transformation is complete he looks at the Akimichi heir and says "You should be Honored kid…no one except my fellow sound four and Orochimaru-Sama has ever pushed me to the point where I've had to use level 2 of the curse seal…but now its over for you, because in this form my Strength is 10 times what it was before. You have no Chance you fat ass little bastard!" Choji's eye twitches at this as he says "Did you just call me…Fat?" Jirobo says "yeah I did. What are you going to do about it you little fat ass?" at this the boy goes through hand seals and says "Super Multi-Size Technique!" and after he says this his entire body expands and he becomes a Literal Giant.

* * *

The giant boy rears his fist back and then brings it forward at the now Ant like Jirobo, however he's shocked when the now Smaller boy Catches his Giant fist, only sliding back slightly and says "Is that all you got? For a Giant your weak." and with that he uses the boys giant hand to lift him in the air and then Slam him down causing a Huge earth quake. Choji realizing that being a Giant wont help anything goes back down to his original size and gets up in time to see the Ogre looking boy walking towards him with a cocky look on his face as he says "Was that it? Was that your Most powerful attack? Such a shame, I was hoping for a bit more of a Challenge, you know really Open up level 2.…but sadly it seems your all out of steam." the boy gets up and says "you want to see just how strong I am?…then allow me to show you!" he goes through hand seals and says "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" as he spits out a huge ball of flame at the Bigger boy, However Jirobo just punches the ground and causes a block of earth to rise up to block the fireball.

* * *

As the earth block drops after the fireball dissipates, Jirobo chuckles at Choji's futile efforts however what he hears next causes his eyes to widen greatly, "Lava Release: Erupting Lava Geysers!" as the earth begins to shake and suddenly pockets of Lava erupt all around Him, as he attempts to dodge the Geysers to get to his target he gets spurts of Magma hitting him in the arms and sides, burning him, eventually he gets past the geysers and rushes at the Akimichi heir who has just finished some more hand seals and says "Lava Release: Lava River!" as he slams his hands on the ground causing all the earth in front of him to become a river of Molten rock, including the ground the Sound Ninja is standing on, burning the boys feet and causing him to scream out in pain as he lands back first into the Molten river. Choji stops his attack and the Magma hardens, trapping Jirobo on his back, allowing the Brown haired Genin to walk up to him. As he enlarges his right arm and fist with the Partial multi-Size technique, Jirobo looks up at him and says "How? How could you have the Lava Release? And How can you use it So damn well? I never expected some Leaf Trash to have that Bloodline…So How?!" Choji lifts his giant appendages high into the air and says "I have no Obligation to Tell you anything…You threatened my friends….you Belittled my Abilities….and last of all you Called the Leaf Trash…for that You can go to Hell!" and he brings his Enormous Fist down on Jirobo causing his body to sink deep into the earth in an Enormous Crater, and making the Boy spit up blood as his eyes roll back in his head.

* * *

When Choji raises his arm and fist and turns them back to normal he looks into the crater to see the other boy's body is back to normal, the curse seal having receded at his death, as he goes to walk off to try and join the rest of the retrieval team his body is suddenly wracked with pain causing him to stumble. He manages to make it as far as a few trees into the forest in the direction that the team and the rest of the sound 4 went but collapses against a tree and sits. He looks up at the Sky and says "seems those Pills are taking their toll finally…looks like I wont be able to join back up with you guys Shikamaru…even though I only had to take 2 of the pills, my body is still suffering from it…heh…looks like I still have a ways to go before I'm at Tou-Sans Level…but at least I proved beyond a doubt that I'm on my way.." he looks up at the birds flying by and before he loses consciousness the last thing he says is "Be careful old friend…if those other 3 are anything like that guy…you'll have your work cut out for you…don't die Shikamaru…because after this we're going for BBQ…" and with that Choji Akimichi Falls into a Deep Slumber, to rest his battered body and replenish his lost chakra content in his victory.

* * *

Annnd Cut. well theres chapter 45 of Better Life, and the beggining of the Sasuke Retrieval mission. Now i changed up the Choji and Jirobo fight from Cannon, but i hope you all enjoyed the way i did it. Next chapter will see Neji vs 4 arm boy Kidomaru, and that one will be different from Cannon as well. now i dont think i ever revealed in earlier chapters what Neji's Elemental Affinity is but he has an Affinity to Lightning chakra, and the Hyuga clan has mostly Lightning and earth nature users so you can see how Hinata having a water affinity is a little odd but just serves to make her the same loveable Hinata we all know. Also i want to adress that the only reason Jirobo was able to Block Naruto's attack is cus he was using more Speed then power with it, hoping that with the speed he was going he could use Minimal force to knock Jirobo unconcious. anyway As always Read and review. Until Next time


	46. Chapter 46: Neji Vs Kidomaru!

Well heres chapter 46 FINALLY. Sorry that it took so long but i kept starting it and stopping the longest time i lost my muse on it. but i finally finished this chapter and hope you enjoy it.

"Damn"Normal Speech

_"Shit"Human Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Tailed Beast/Summon Speech**

_**"Dumb"Tailed Beast/Summon Thoughts**_

This as always is a OCXAnko and NarutoXFemHakuXHarem fic

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Naruto Verse. I do however own any and all OCs i put in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Neji Vs Kidomaru!**

_Last Time_

_He manages to make it as far as a few trees into the forest in the direction that the team and the rest of the sound 4 went but collapses against a tree and sits. He looks up at the Sky and says "seems those Pills are taking their toll finally…looks like I wont be able to join back up with you guys Shikamaru…even though I only had to take 2 of the pills, my body is still suffering from it…heh…looks like I still have a ways to go before I'm at Tou-Sans Level…but at least I proved beyond a doubt that I'm on my way.." he looks up at the birds flying by and before he loses consciousness the last thing he says is "Be careful old friend…if those other 3 are anything like that guy…you'll have your work cut out for you…don't die Shikamaru…because after this we're going for BBQ…" and with that Choji Akimichi Falls into a Deep Slumber, to rest his battered body and replenish his lost chakra content in his victory._

* * *

Now

With the Retrieval team, the remaining 5 Humans and 1 dog are quickly gaining on the Remaining Sound 4. Seeing this the leader of the Sound Shinobi turns to the 6 armed boy and says "Kidomaru, those Leaf trash are catching up. Stay behind and stall them. And if at all possible kill the lot of them." The dark skinned boy scoffs at this and says "Sure thing Sakon. Though it wont be much of a game if you ask me. Those leaf Shinobi are all Minor characters." the fair skinned boy just shakes his head and says "Just do as your told fool." with that Kidomaru stops and sets up a spider like web in the direction his comrades have just taken off to with the Uchiha, and proceeds to sit and wait for his Prey. Moments later the Leaf team arrives, stopping on a branch a bit away from the Spider like boy and notice the web behind him. Kidomaru looks at them and says "welcome to Level 2 you weaklings. Sorry to inform you but this is the last level you'll get to, as I'm not as weak as that fat ass Jirobo." the 5 Shinobi look at him warily as Shikamaru and Naruto both assess the situation. A moment later Shikamaru says "this guy is nothing but a distraction while those other 2 get farther and farther away. I say Kiba and Neji attack him at once to draw his attention while Naruto and Temari dice up that web with their Wind Chakra." the others nod at this, agreeing to the plan, and jump into action.

* * *

Neji and Kiba both vanish in bursts of speed, a moment later Kiba appears to the right of Kidomaru and goes for a Claw swipe with his head, The dark skinned boy grabs hold of the hand with one of his extra arms and holds the wild boy in place preparing to strike "you'll have to do better then that to move me Dog Boy!" after saying this suddenly he finds Neji in his guard as the Hyuga hits him with a Hard palm strike to the side, causing him to release Kiba and go flying to the left onto a lower tree branch. Neji and Kiba follow him quickly as Naruto and Temari both rush the web going through the same hand seals, when they finish they both call out "Wind Style: Wind Cutter!" as they release multiple sharp blades of wind at the webs, cutting them to pieces. They land beyond the former barrier and are soon joined by Shikamaru and Akamaru, Naruto calls to the other 2 who are fighting the sound Nin saying "Hey guys! Ways clear, Lets go!" Seeing his webs destroyed angers Kidomaru as he says "None of your are going anywhere! I'll tie you all up in my webbing and kill you slowly!" He ignores Kiba and Neji and rush the other three, however halfway there he's suddenly kicked in the face to land on the forest floor, when he looks up he sees Neji Hyuga staring at him with cold eyes. The pale eyed boy glances back at his comrades and says "You all go on ahead of me. I'm going to stay back and Deal with this…Garbage…who would dare to treat a member of the Hyuga Clan as nothing more then a player in a game." Kiba joins the rest as Naruto looks at Neji and says "Kick his ass Neji, and get back to us fast." The Hyuga just nods as the rest of the team take off after the remaining 2 Sound Four and Sasuke.

* * *

The 6 armed boy and Neji eye each other up, attempting to gauge their opponents true strength, however soon the Soun-Nin smirks and says "So you'll take care of me huh? Hate to disappoint you little Genin, but you have no chance. I'm going to kill you easily and then go after your buddies and kill each one slowly." The Byakugan wielder just scoffs at this and says "You have no factual basis for that statement Sound trash. You know nothing of my abilities all you've seen in a little of my Taijutsu. However I'll humor you and say that IF you did defeat me then you would have to contend with my blonde Co-Captain. Out of all the Shinobi on this team, Naruto Namikaze is without a doubt the strongest. When he puts his mind to a task there is nothing that will stop him from his goal. This is something I know first hand. Now enough talk, it is time to put you in your place." With that the Prodigy takes the Gentle Fist stance. Kidomaru scoffs and body flickers into a tree to create distance between him and the Leaf-Nin, and proceeds make a Bow out of golden colored spider silk as well as several Arrows and takes aim at Neji. What ensues next can only be called a Game of run and dodge, as the Sound-Nin fires off several volleys of golden arrows at the Hyuga prodigy, and at one point even manages to pin the boy to a tree, however he quickly frees himself with his Gentle Fist and continues to dodge the sticky arrows as he inches closer and closer to the Arachnid looking boy.

* * *

After about 15, minuets of this Neji finally gets within range for one of his best attacks and says "You are within my field of Divination! Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" as he rushes and unleashes a volley of Chakra infused palm strikes on the other boy, counting each strike by doubles until he finally reaches the number 64 and yells out "Sixty-Four Palms!" on the last strike he sends Kidomaru sliding back about 100 feet. Taking a deep breath Neji looks at the boy and says "I have closed your Tenketsu, you wont be able to mold chakra any longer. This fight is over and I have won." suddenly Kidomaru begins to chuckle and to the Hyuga's amazement he sees the skin peeling off the boy in the same gold as his arrows. Seeing the other boys shock Kidomaru says "All you managed to do was break my Armor of Sticky Gold. See I know I'm not much of a match for those who specialize in Taijutsu, so that's why I always cover myself in my own silk. This battle is far from over Kid!" with that he disappears into the foliage, to gain distance once again. Neji takes up his Juken stance and activates his Byakugan so that he might be able to see any incoming attack. A moment Later the Sound-Nin begins his assault, however the Byakugan allows the long haired boy to spot his attacks easily and so he spins in place while releasing Chakra from every point in his body saying "Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" creating a spinning barrier that deflects the attacks.

* * *

After he ends the rotation, Neji tosses a Kunai in the direction of Kidomaru, said boy barely dodges the deadly knife as he moves to another position and looks towards the Leaf Genin. The Sound-Nin smirks to himself and says "Well it seems I underestimated that kid. He may just be a challenge. Looks like its time to use my Curse seal." and with that he activates the first level of his unique curse seal. After this he makes a Huge web in the trees directly above Neji, and when the boy notices him, its to late as the 6-armed boy finishes his hand seals and says "Summoning: Kyodaigumo!" and in a poof of smoke a giant black spider with orange stripes going down the back of its abdomen appears. Kidomaru proceeds to cut open the summon's abdomen and says "Block this! Rain of Spiders!" as he hops away and many smaller spiders begin to rain down upon the Hyuga Prodigy. Neji takes his Juken stance, however unlike usual his hands suddenly become engulfed in Lightning Nature Chakra as he says "These spiders are in my Field of Divination! Secret Hyuga Nin-Taijutsu! Eight Trigrams 128 Lightning Palms!" as he begins to strike at each and every spider that comes near him, and unlike usual, instead of the Spiders just being blown away by each strike, every time he hits one it's fried by the lightning chakra. After finally hitting the 128th Palm strike all the spiders are dead except for the original big one, suddenly it roars in rage and drops down onto Neji seemingly crushing the Genin. Kidomaru smirks at this, thinking that the fight is over and the Leaf-Nin has been squashed, however his smirk quickly turns to a frown as the Kyodaigumo howls in pain and a moment later is launched into the air and disperses into smoke back to the summon world. The Sound-Nin looks over to see Neji with his hand still slightly covered in blue chakra, raised in the air and immediately realizes that the Pale eyed boy used a powerful palm strike to take out his summon. Neji glares at the boy and says "Your tactic was good. However against a Hyuga it means nothing." And so Kidomaru goes back once again to attacking Neji from all sides trying to find a weakness.

* * *

Meanwhile

While Neji battles with Kidomaru, the rest of the Retrieval team is closing in once again on the final 2 members of the sound 4. Sakon seeing this turns to the Lone female member of the sound 4 and says "Sayuri those Leaf scum have caught up again. It looks like we'll have to fight them. Lets store the Uchiha somewhere and fight them." the Blue haired girl looks at the pale boy and nods. They stop on a tree branch and turn around just in time to see the 4 remaining members of the Retrieval Squad land on the branch of the tree opposite the one they're in. Sakon sneers and says "you pests are starting to get annoying. You need to give it up because we'll never let you have the Uchiha, our master has great plans for him." Naruto glares at this and says "Sasuke is a Leaf Shinobi! He's our friend and we'll be dammed if we let your Snake faced, Pedophile of a Master have him!" the Sound Kunoichi's face contorts in fury as she says "you Watch your mouth! How dare you speak of Orochimaru-Sama like that?! Say one more word against our master and I'll play you A Funeral march!" Kiba and Akamaru growl and the feral boy says "Lets go Akamaru! We're gonna grab Sasuke!" the little white dog Barks in acknowledgment at this as they rush Sakon who has a hold of the tied up Uchiha.

* * *

So surprised by this action is he, tha Sakon is unable to react in time and Sasuke is retched from his grip by Kiba as the boy kicks him away, and when he attempts to toss the tied up Shinobi to his comrades he's intercepted by Sayuri who punches him in the face and grabs ahold of Sasuke herself then hops to a higher branch just as Sakon comes back at the same time that Shikamaru throws a Kunai with an explosive note towards the girl. The exploding note goes off near Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakon and sends them all flying off a nearby cliff, as Naruto yells out "Kiba! Akamaru! What the hell Shika? Your supposed to take out the enemy! Not our Allies!" the Pineapple haired chunin sighs and says "Cool it Naruto. I knew Kiba and Akamaru Might be caught in the blast so I used the weakest explosive note I had. Those two and the Sound Ninja should survive the fall from the cliff. Right now we need to focus on that girl." Naruto continues to give his fellow Chunin a heated glare until he feels a comforting hand on his shoulder and turns to look directly into the eyes of Temari who says "I know your mad Naruto-Kun. But like the Lazy ass said, he used a low powered explosive so I'm sure Dog boy and Akamaru are ok. So calm down and Focus on beating the Sound Hussy and getting your best friend back. The sooner we do the sooner we can get back to the Leaf and Back to our Regular Days." the male blonde quickly feels his anger disappear looking into his Fiancée's eyes and listening to her words and Nods his head, he turns towards the Sound Kunoichi and says "Your all that's remains now. 3 against 1 is not good odds for you so I'll give you once chance. Surrender and hand over Sasuke and I wont Sick Temari-Chan on you to beat your ass." Upon hearing this Sayuri sneers and says "Give up or you'll sick that Dirt blonde Bimbo on me? That's not much of a threat. I refuse. I'm going to kill you all then hand this little bastard over to Orochimaru-Sama. But your welcome to come try and take him from me you Pieces of leaf Trash!" the three leaf Chunin scowl at this and Prepare to Fight the Final Sound Shinobi.

* * *

Back With Neji

Neji and Kidomaru's fight has taken a bad turn for the Hyuga genius. During one of his onslaughts the 6 armed boy figured out the secret blind spot of the Byakugan, and taking his Second level Cursed seal form he managed to strike the boy in the back near his heart, however Neji moved just in time to make in not fatal. Now the White eyed boy stands on the forest floor, breathing heavily and bleeding quite a bit, however he refuses to quit. Kidomaru from his spot hidden among the trees and bushes smirks and says to himself "This is the end for that Leaf garbage. I only need one more attack and he's finished." with that he makes one last Golden Arrow, loads it into his self made cross bow and fires it off towards the boys blind spot again. However he doesn't expect for Neji to expect this as the boy turns on the spot, side steps the arrow slightly, so it strikes his left shoulder instead, and then does a few quick hand seals before gripping ahold of the string of silk attached to the Arrow with an electrified hand as he says "Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" as he sends the lightning surging through the string and electrocuting the Sound-Nin from the inside out causing him to scream out "AHHHHHHH!" which gives away his position as Neji rips the arrow from his shoulder and rushes the 6 armed boy before he can recover from the lightning jutsu, closing the distance quickly, hands lighting up in Lightning as he says "Hyuga Style Secret Nin-Taijutsu: 256 Lightning Palms!" as he quickly and precisely strikes Kidomaru 256 times, not just closing his Tenketsu but also liquefying his internal organs from the intensity of the electrical shocks going through it from each strike.

* * *

When he's Finished Neji kicks the older boy in the face and sends him crashing into a tree. As he falls down the tree the Sound-Nin's curse seal recedes and he reverts to his normal form, Neji looks at him in exhaustion and says "It is finally over. You underestimated my abilities and paid for it." the other boy laughs slightly as he coughs up blood as he says "heh…you may have...killed me…but you…cant continue…on…your injures…will probably…kill you…in hours…so even…in defeat…I win." and with those final words the light leaves his eyes and he finally succumbs to death, Neji spares him one last look before turning around and slowly begging to head in the direction of his teammates, however after only a few steps he stumbles and falls face first into the dirt, his breathing becoming a bit labored as he turns onto his back and stares up at the sky, seeing a bird fly by, he smiles and thinks to himself _"If these are my last moments then atleast I can go to the grave knowing that I did so for my fellow Shinobi and dare I say it…friends….it seems Naruto was correct, in the end I made my own fate and that's what matters most."_ with this he closes his eyes and drifts off into unconsciousness with a smile on his blood stained face.

* * *

A moment later someone lands on the forest floor about 20 feet from the knocked out Hyuga, the man takes in the scene with his blue eyes and nods at the evidence of the great fight that took place in the area. Soon he walks up to Neji and into the light to reveal Adam Durphey himself, the blonde looks down on the Hyuga prodigy and says "Looks like you fought hard kid. You did all this for the sake of my little cousin who you don't even really know, but all you needed to know is he's a comrade of the leaf and that was enough for you, heh I envy you kids and your youth. Well I cant just let you die after you put yourself on the line for my blood so." with that he turns the boy over and proceeds to look at the wound near his heart before his hands glow green and begin to heal the Genin as best he can. After about 5 minuets he stops the Mystical Palms jutsu and says "well I stopped the bleeding, it's the best I can do, the cavalry and Medics should be here in about an hour or so. So until then hold on to life Neji Hyuga. I'd stick around but I'm really interested in watching how the rest of this plays out. See ya round kid." he stands up and goes to walk off before scratching his head, chuckling and saying "Look at me, talking to a Passed out kid who couldn't hear one word I said. Man I must be losing my mind. Then again I guess being married to my beloved Anko-Chan will do that." and with that he Body Flickers away, not noticing how the Hyuga boy's breathing evens out.

* * *

Back In the Leaf

Standing in the Hokage's office are Minato Namikaze and Yusuke Uchiha, the two men are staring at The 5th Hokage Tsunade Senju as she rants, "I swear that ex-teammate of mine has some MAJOR freakin Issues! I mean who the hell sends people to abduct a 13 year old Boy so that he can be used as a vessel for their Sick, twisted, BLACK soul?! And then theres Your son Yusuke! Who the hell does that brat think he is?! I specifically said for Him to keep his pants on and WAIT for the Success of the mission but NO! He has to rush off like the impatient brat he is to see everything for himself! I swear that's a lack of discipline on the part of his parents is what that is." the busty blonde huffs as the Black haired Uchiha leader chuckles and says "I'm sorry Tsunade-Sama, but I don't have any kind of control over my eldest son. I didn't even know he existed until he was 17. If you want to blame anyone for his attitude then I'm afraid you'll have to go to Mist and yell at his mother. As for keeping him in line, that's pretty difficult when he's an SS-Rank Shinobi like Namikaze-San here. My strength May be on par with yourself, Jiraiya-San, and even your ex-teammate Orochimaru but Adam is on a whole other level."

* * *

The blonde woman sighs at this knowing that the Uchiha clan head is correct about his eldest child, she rubs her head and looks at the other blonde in the room and says "Sorry you had to hear me rant and rave Minato-san. Now what did you want?" the former 4th Hokage and first Yellow Flash chuckles and says "Its no problem Hokage-Sama. As to the reason for my visit…well I was sent by Kushina to ask you if you saw fit to send out some reinforcements for the retrieval team. Even you have to know that as strong as those kids are, they're dealing with 4 unknown Shinobi of unknown strength and skill level. If nothing else you should have atleast sent out a Medical squad to treat any injuries they might receive in the field." The Senju princess smiles and replies "Ah I know that. Its why Shizune isn't here right now. I sent her along with a few other medics and combat Jounin out as back-up. If all goes well then the back-up squad should catch up to the retrieval team before anyone really gets to hurt. But if they don't then that's fine because I have a Back up plan in place already." after saying this she smiles mysteriously and looks out towards the village, leaving the two men standing there scratching their heads wondering just what crazy plan they're Hokage has cooked up for the situation, and praying that it wont mentally scar the children involved forever.

* * *

Annnnd Cut! Well theres Chapter 46. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. and i hope you like what i did with Neji and Kidomaru's Fight, i figured that since Neji has a Lightning Affinity which he found out after the Chunin Exams that he could incorperate it into his Taijutsu. Also i want to appologize to everyone for a MAJOR blunder i made a few chapters back. i went back through the chunin exams training chapters and saw that i had Kiba with a WIND affinity but yet i think during the Mission to snow country and even during the time the retrieval team was trapped in Jirobo's earth dome i made him use attacks with Lightning Affinity. my bad so i'm going to go back through sometime and re-edit those chapters so his attacks use the right affinity. Anyway as always read and review. until next time.


End file.
